The Archers of Starling
by cocotiks
Summary: The Arrow is now the hero to the citizens of Starling. Oliver Queen is basking in his success and tries to have a private life. But the moment he takes his eye of the game, old villains reappear in Starling and deadlier threats hold his city hostage, the war is far from over. Can he still be the Arrow and Oliver Queen? Has flashbacks.
1. The Entrepreneur

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic and I just couldn't wait for Arrow Season 3 so I let my imagination run wild and this happened. I'm trying to stick to the theme of Identity that the writers are going for this season. Word of warning, I've been following casting announcements and spoilery updates for Season 3, so that's in this. I will crossover with the Flash and some Young Justice characters. I didn't want to place the fic in the Crossovers until I had planned this out properly. I aim to connect each character's storylines and add twists to story arcs from all three shows (Arrow, The Flash, Young Justice) as well as DC Comic arcs making it one big alternate universe but Arrow-centric ofc. Some elements of the first few chapters will be based on the First Look trailer if you've noticed, but I'm making it up as I go along. Tell me what you think! **

**Summary:** **The Arrow is now the hero to the citizens of Starling. Oliver Queen is basking in his success and tries to have a private life. But the moment he takes his eye of the game, old villains reappear in Starling and deadlier threats hold his city hostage.**

**Oliver finds himself unwillingly caught between two ancient mysterious organisations that have thrown his home into chaos. The war is far from over. The fate of his allies, family and city hangs in the balance, and he is torn between the man he is and the man he must be to save his city.**

**Can he still be the Arrow and Oliver Queen?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, The Flash, or Young Justice, those are properties of the CW, Cartoon Network and hence Warner Bros. **

**Spoilers for Arrow Season 3. **

* * *

_September 8th_

_Queen Consolidated, 13: 31 AM PST_

For once he wasn't late. Oliver admired the view from the window of his former CEO office at Queen Consolidated as he waited for the Board of Directors meeting to start.

From here, he had a bird's eye view of the city, you could see as far as the river and across the bridge, to West Starling and the Glades in all its gritty glory. The hum of the city was that of any large metropolitan, fast-paced, alive, a never-ending story. If he closed his eyes though, and emptied the office sounds around him. He could hear the sirens wailing, the screams, see columns of smoke glissading into a darkening sky, isolated fires smouldering on the streets, and men with a miracle drug destroying everything in their wake, monsters with black and orange masks.

His former friend's reign of terror seemed non-existent with the calm that had pervaded over the streets for the past five months. It felt like a long time since the city was at peace. While he never permitted himself to indulge or celebrate-because heroes don't need rewards-there was nevertheless, a sense of overwhelming pride.

Deep in thought, it took him a moment to realize someone was saying his name.

"Oliver?" Felicity repeated a second time. He glanced over his shoulder at her.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," he turned back to the view, though he wasn't paying attention to it anymore.

He could see her reflection smiling because she knew he didn't mean it. "Which is Oliver code, for _not fine_, you're handsomely brooding out the window," she gestured to the glass, he gave her a sidelong glance whilst maintaining a blank expression as her cheeks reddened. She rambled to correct herself, "well I didn't mean it like that, I mean; you're making that face, so something must be wrong. I haven't seen you look this sullen in months."

Oliver clenched his teeth, "I'm selling my father and grandfather's life's work to the highest bidder. It feels like I'm giving away both of my kidneys." _And a limb, and an eye, and my liver, _he added satirically.

"You're not selling it, we're just welcoming new business partners," she said keeping her tone light.

Felicity was unemployed-which was partially his fault-and so she had no cover to explain herself when the public saw them together. Neither could afford to hire Digg as his 'black driver', but since his public appearances had become less frequent due to Lyla they didn't have to explain him. But Felicity needed another explanation all-together.

They'd settled with a bullshit excuse of Oliver expanding into computer software and cloud technology. Felicity was his consultant, software engineer, and business associate. Unlike his many other lame cover stories, this one actually worked. At the event of the Board of Directors meeting, she could revert to her position as his 'executive assistant' for a few months.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Oliver, we've been working to save your family's company, and that's what we're doing today."

Hesitantly, Felicity reached for his chest and straightened his tie while talking to him; he leaned towards her as she pulled.

"Besides, not being CEO means you'll have more free time for other activities, hopefully whoever gets the other half of Queen Consolidated isn't another villain you'll have to consider putting an arrow in."

He huffed and closed his eyes, but his lips quirked up at her comment. It felt good to keep the past in the past, as lessons and memories to revisit, instead of wallowing in guilt and what could have been, he was beginning to learn that now.

The receptionist opened the glass door, "Mr. Queen, they're ready for you."

"Good luck." Felicity nodded to him encouragingly and followed him into the conference room.

QC initially tackled bad press from the astonishing discovery of Isabel's involvement in Slade's revenge-a fact which rocked their investors for one hectic month. But Oliver eventually gained the sympathy of Starling's citizens ('Slade was a mad man obsessed with an experimental drug and the Queen family he murdered Oliver's mother and kidnapped his sister', was the summarized tale in the Starling Sentinel).

He didn't have a hand in spinning that story; ARGUS had thoroughly buried the existence of mirakuru, Deathstroke's army, and driven public attention away from their attempted drone strike.

There was also the matter of ensuring the company stayed afloat while trying to find someone to buy out the remains of Isabel's shares once her company Stellmoor Int. went bust. Most of Queen Assets were being held, while Walter kept his shares, but the stock market was not confident with QC yet. It was anyone's game, and anyone could swoop in and takeover.

Felicity took a seat at the back and swivelled her chair to face him. The investors-who were only present because they had too many shares in QC to leave—patiently waited for him to begin, wary of what the Queen scion had to say since his absentness as CEO was what threw the company into chaos in the first place. Oliver Queen stood at the head of the conference room and began his opening remarks.

"Two years ago the people of Starling City thought I was dead and I came back. I am confident that this company will do the same. It has fallen, endured, fought and survived to see a new beginning, starting today. Let's begin."

They clapped, and he seated himself across from Felicity as the first bidder was ushered in. His speech gave him the boost of determination and positivity he needed.

Isabel Rochev came out of nowhere when she annexed QC. He was on the island mourning the loss of Tommy, never moving forward, never moving back. He had opted for Purgatory, leaving the city and his family in shambles, running from responsibility. He was fortunate enough to have friends to bring him back to the reality, despite the pain it brought.

It wasn't going to be easy to commit to the company, but he wasn't going to allow himself to be side-lined again. He would never be able to do it whole-heartedly while being the Arrow. But it was worth the effort to keep his family legacy from crumbling.

They emerged from the conference room three exhausting hours later having made no progress of any kind. His positivity was waning slightly, and his mind was overwhelmed with stock figures and jagged line charts.

All the bidders were capable of withstanding the financial rut QC was in, but they weren't able to rebuild the company to its former glory, if not, they wanted to replace major key executives that Robert Queen and Walter had groomed for decades. That was only a miniscule fraction of the problems the bidders brought with them.

Whatever it was, he hated being a businessman, was frustrated with all dollar signs and politics that went with it, yet ironically he needed QC to fund his Arrow activities. He'd simply wanted to find a bidder and get the company running properly immediately, _be done with it,_but his search was going to take longer than he'd like.

He exited the conference room with Felicity by his side. "That played out waaaay worse in my head", the look he gave was almost sarcastic, she waved her hands to correct the misguided comment, "not that I thought you'd fail, it's just a lot of people in there don't really like you".

Oliver shrugged, "I can't blame them. What do you think of the last bidder?" He asked serious now, she didn't take a second to consider it; she was already on the same page as him. Many people did not see it when they saw Felicity, and read her title 'executive assistant' but she was very instinctual and knowledgeable when it came to Business and Economics, probably more than he was.

"I think we can do better," she nodded with steely determination. Then Garett Newman the CFO stepped in front of them.

"Excuse me, Mr. Queen, apparently there's another bidder for the company."

Both Oliver and Felicity frowned, they'd scoured through dozens of bidders that afternoon, who else could possibly have interest in the company that he hadn't already seen? Then the sound of footsteps echoed on the marble floors, Garett pointed behind them.

"Ray Palmer," said the newcomer, with a clear, confident voice, wearing a sharp, charcoal suit. Palmer was slightly taller than him with neatly coiffed dark hair and dark eyes. The entrepreneur latched onto his extended hand with a firm handshake.

"Nice to meet you, love your company," Ray flashed him a million dollar smile. Oliver was a little taken aback by Mr. Palmer's sudden, unscheduled entrance, whether it was rude or ballsy he had yet to determine.

"Oliver Queen," he countered, returning with his own hundred-watt smile, "but you already knew that," he went to introduce Felicity.

"Felicity Smoak, my executive assistant," but did not finish when Ray bulldozed over him.

"I know that too," the entrepreneur gave Felicity an intrigued fascinated glance, his eyes even sparkled. She blushed, which in turn made Oliver go from surprised, to royally pissed off with Ray Palmer.

"Sorry for the tardiness, but I like to make an entrance, and I wanted to ensure I would receive your undivided attention, because I believe I'm what you're looking for." He said, talking animatedly with his hands. "As they say 'save the best for last'."

Oliver was strongly inclined to make an excuse to leave, but the CFO was listening right behind them and they'd drained their roster of bidders, another-albeit unexpected one- couldn't hurt. He mustered a welcoming smile. "By all means," he said, holding the conference door open for Mr. Palmer as a show of politeness.

Thirty minutes later, Oliver determined that Palmer's entrance was ballsy, because the guy had a lot to say about his future investment in QC in a short space of time. He had the ability to fill the room with his presence as if it wasn't just Oliver and him in the room. Ray's assistant came and left after setting up a presentation for his boss.

Oliver was expressionless and silent as Palmer stood and presented, cracking jokes here and there. But Oliver was no less guarded with the enigmatic entrepreneur despite his bright easy-going attitude. He may not be the most learned person when it came to the corporate world, but he knew how to ask the gruelling matter-of-fact, hard questions, otherwise how could he be the Arrow?

When he finally commented it was to say, "You have a profound interest in our Applied Sciences Division." Out of all of Ray's various ideas for QC, the ASD was what he spent the most time on and the one he obviously had a very deep passion for. It sent Oliver's radar off instantly.

"Indeed I do," Ray's shoulders sagged and his countenance went from smiling to a mix of anger and mild disappointment the first negative emotions he'd seen from the entrepreneur. "I was extremely upset that the authorities could not apprehend the terrorists who bombed the facility. Those criminals decelerated decades of research and investment in various bio-medical and technological fields across manifold spectrums."

_Yes, those criminals would me and my team,_he thought wryly_._How Ray would react if he knew Oliver's executive assistant was the mastermind behind the bombings? He reminded himself why he had to bomb the facility in the first place.

"While your interest is merited, QC has always been an active philanthropic member of the society, including numerous restoration projects in the Glades. I am sure you are aware of the other catastrophes that have hit this city, we—"

"Such as that maniac Slade Wilson?" Ray cut in, sending a knife of hurtful emotions into Oliver's chest. He had made peace with his demons and grieved his losses but it appeared as though he was going to be reminded of them.

"I am sorry about your mother, she would've have been a fantastic mayor." Ray said, with genuine condolences. "The city has suffered in the last two years, and with the company's deep roots in it, it's not a surprise this company has suffered with it. I considered renaming the building, but Queen Consolidated seemed fitting."

_Am I supposed to thank him for it?_Oliver reverted to his default poker face, before his irritation showed.

"I believe the city is due for rejuvenation," Palmer went on with zeal as if he was describing the first sunrise ever, "a re-birth, literally from the ashes. The time is ripe for change, a new era. I also have numerous plans for Starling City, even to go as far as to rename it."

Bafflement crossed Oliver's face. "Rename it?"

The PowerPoint slide changed to an image of Starling's business district at sunset as it was seen from across the bay. Ray's hand followed the path of the shooting star that trailed above the skyscrapers.

"Star City," he proclaimed. Even from across the room Oliver could see the intensity in Palmer's dark eyes.

"It has the potential to become its new namesake, with QC at the forefront of its development."

Oliver Queen opened his mouth to say something, what exactly he had no conceivable idea whatsoever, what _could_he tell Ray Palmer after learning the man wanted to wipe the existence of Starling City from the face of the Earth—when there was a knock on the door and Felicity popped her head in and saved him.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Mr. Queen your 5 o clock is here."

He cleared his throat and stood, buttoning his suit jacket. "Pardon me, Mr. Palmer I have to take my leave."

"Of course, of course, I was the one who barged in on you," Ray chuckled, back to his amiable, cool, demeanour. In a few quick strides he came over for a handshake. "But this meeting is far from over. Nevertheless, I look forward to working with you. I hope you will take my bid into further consideration".

Ray offered his hand to Felicity, his face and voice softening. "Ms. Smoak, I hope to see you again in the near future."

Oliver narrowed his eyes at Palmer; because he was a hundred percent sure the entrepreneur was flirting with her. It felt like a year until Ray finally let go of her hand and left. Glancing at her sideways he saw a small smile playing on her lips.

Once he was gone, Felicity went straight to the point, "So?"

"No."

If he presumed that was the end of the discussion it was not, as they got into the elevator and made their way out of QC, Felicity began advocating Ray's bid. "Before you make up your mind I did some digging on Ray Palmer and Palmer Industries. He graduated from Ivy University, double major in astrophysics and electrical engineering, first class honours, has a decent background with no previous connections to your family. He's been described as a tech-genius, has multiple patents to his name. Is a leading figure in nanotechnology and oh!"—she held up her index to indicate she'd remembered a particularly exciting piece of information, "—he's _also_ an animal rights activist, he donated a chuck of money to save this elephant sanctuary in—"

Oliver stuffed his hands into his pockets, and interrupted her concurrent offload of unimportant information -which sounded a lot like how Thea used to talk about crushes over the phone to her GF's.

"He was arrogant and presumptuous; acted like he already owned the place."

She shook her head, incredulous, "But he's exactly what you need—look, let's ignore his personality. Palmer Industries is a tech conglomerate based in Seattle, it isn't that established but it's successful. I hacked into their databases—what_?_" She demanded when he froze on the sidewalk and raised a questioning brow at the IT girl.

"I wanted to be extra thorough this time Oliver, after… you know." Felicity shrugged it off as if it was the most obvious thing she could have done, and it was, he wouldn't have expected anything less from her, _you're an idiot Ollie, she checked his backstory to make sure he wasn't another Isabel, not for some crush_.

"Anyway, their projected quarterly income for the next year and a half would be enough to buy QC twice."

He sighed in undisguised exasperation. "Of course it would be its open season. The investors are desperate for stability. Besides, any of the dozens of bidders we saw had similar financial profiles. And I can't shake the feeling he has an ulterior motive. The last time someone showed interest in our applied sciences division-" he lowered his volume to a whisper "-we had to bomb the place. And it's not just that, he has this bizarre idea to rename Starling City."

Stunned, Felicity took his elbow to stop him after keeping up with his long strides, "Seriously?"

He waved off her question, there was other business to attend too, "It's not important now, I don't hav clock meeting so what's up?"


	2. Big Guns

_September 8__th_

_The Foundry, Starling City 18:01 PM PST_

As they walked into the Foundry, he heard the familiar sound of the salmon ladder bar and rungs clanging together. Roy was training, and he had been training very hard over the past several months, Oliver wanted to tell the young man he was proud of him but he hadn't reached that level of brotherhood with him just yet. Roy was swinging to gain momentum, he'd made it passed four rungs, as he tried for the fifth the bar missed and he fell onto the concrete with a groan and a thump.

"Roy!" Felicity's heels clacked as she hurried to the young man on the floor, "are you ok?"

He stood and rubbed his shoulder, nodding_. _

"One day buddy," said Oliver with an amused smile. Roy was excelling in his training; this version of him was far more skilled and focused than the mirakuru-induced version.

He still needed to perfect his aim and parkour manoeuvres, but his street savvy knowledge was an asset in itself and had helped them on several occasions. Oliver found himself enjoying the company of the younger archer during their missions. They'd established a rhythm he was pleased with. The topic of 'Thea' however, was off-limits between the hero and his young apprentice. Roy had no clue of the rampage he'd gone on during his drugged phase, and Oliver was reluctant to break it to him.

They heard a squeal, turning they saw Felicity balancing herself on the computer desk as if she had nearly fallen, and then picking up a forgotten tennis ball off the floor.

"Oops sorry, must have missed that one," said Roy with a sheepish look and retrieved it from her hand.

"Yeah, you missed a _few,_" she grumbled finding another two beside the computer tower. "I appreciate that you're using your free time to train, which apparently you have a lot of," Felicity added with a hint of disdain, "but please keep your toys away from my computers, just keep everything over there and we won't have an issue, got it?" She scolded, pointing to the training space.

Oliver could sense the frustration beneath her reasonable tone. The IT girl worked with the outmost efficiency and had put a large amount of effort into maintaining and upgrading the Foundry's system, some of it which she had done with her own money. To have it littered with tennis balls annoyed her beyond sense, but it was understandable.

Roy held his hands up, "Sorry mum," he snarked and Felicity narrowed her eyes at him.

Before this could boil into an argument, he stepped towards her chair keeping his tone friendly, "Moving_ on_. What do you have for us, Felicity?"

"You weren't going to start without me were you?" A voice they all knew well said from behind them. Diggle strolled into the lair with a bright smile on his face. The team had not seen him in a fortnight as he spent quality time with Lyla in preparation for their baby.

"Diggle!" Felicity exclaimed, giving him a quick hug clearly ecstatic to see him.

"I was worried these two would tear one another apart without me," he joked, gesturing between Felicity and Roy.

Feigning nonchalance, Felicity shrugged, "Us two? Nope not at all, nothing to worry about".

"It's good to have you back, Digg," said Oliver, truly glad to see his friend, though a pang of guilt hit him as he realized what he had to discuss with the soldier after tonight's mission was complete.

"Check this out," John turned on the news, the crime rate in the city was the lowest it had ever been in two decades. "Crime is close to zero in the city. Soon, there are only gonna be two types of criminals left, the ones we put away and the ones that are running scared."

"We're getting there, some are still hiding," said Oliver.

"So who're we crossing off the List tonight?" John asked, rubbing his hands together, looking forward to the adventure.

Their attention was focused on Felicity as she pulled up the information for the briefing. "Partners Matthew Flint and Vern Skinner, owners of the Wildcat Boxing Ring. Ted Grant's the local heavy-weight boxing champion there".

An image of a silver stadium lit in blue lighting appeared on the larger monitor, a wildcat logo growling above the main entrance. The name Ted Grant in particular was familiar to Oliver.

"_The _Ted Grant?" He burst out like an excited child, surprising his team and himself. "I'll never forget his first pro-match". How could he? It was one of the fondest memories he'd had with his father. "He struck his opponent out in under a minute! If anyone can solve a problem with their fists it's definitely this guy. Le-_gend,_" he enunciated, pumping his fist in the air.

Felicity glanced at him with a bemused smile, "I've never seen you fan boy about another man before." She caught his eye for a second, before gesturing back to the monitors.

"Anyway, so after surveillance and a few recon missions, I found this."

They studied the video reel and caught what she had discovered; guns, lots of them being loaded onto a truck from an obscured backdoor entrance of the stadium.

"They're using the stadium as a front for illegal arms dealing," deduced Diggle.

"Another fishy piece of information," she clicked another tab which opened a police report and a news story. "Grant's mentor Ellis Smith aka 'the Socker' was murdered two days ago in his home. the M.E.'s report says it was poison, one of the prime suspects is Grant himself."

Oliver found this too much of a coincidence; Flint and Skinner's handiwork was definitely all over this. But then something else Felicity said caught his attention.

"Wait… we never went on recon missions to Wildcat Stadium," he frowned at her.

She gave a casual shrug, "I took the initiative".

"Felicity!"

Both Roy and Diggle were snickering at his loud reprimand, neither one was as shocked as he was that she had conducted research without their knowledge. He wasn't annoyed that she had taken initiative; he had just assumed she had gone over to the Boxing ring and spied on them herself, putting herself in danger, and he couldn't allow that. She quickly disproved this.

The IT girl waved her hand in dismissal. "Don't worry Oliver, it was _unsurprisingly _easy to spy on them," she said, almost bored. "I just 'borrowed' NSA satellite footage, compiled data from street cameras and hacked into Skinner's phone records, easy-peasy." Unable to argue with any part of her sentence he stayed quiet.

"All you guys have to do is take the muscle over there and stop Flint and Skinner."

_Oh we're just the muscle now are we? _He wanted to tease, but then Diggle read out a news alert on his phone.

"I think that's going to be a problem, the stadium's going to be full tonight. Ted Grant's final boxing match, before he retires for good."

"Then we'll need to be very quiet," he said flatly.

"Alright. Diggle, Roy; search the Stadium's storage and facilities for the weapons. I'll interrogate Flint and Skinner and find out if they had anything to do with Ellis Smith's murder."

With a plan in motion the team started getting ready.

Mentor and apprentice were changing side by side. Roy was putting his red mask over his eyes. Oliver noticed the rack of untouched flechettes in Roy's bag. "Aren't you going to bring these?" He asked.

Roy shook his head, "Where am I going to put them?"

He frowned in mild surprise, the answer was easy; "In your quiver of course," he zipped his jacket up. "As an archer you should consider it an advantage to literally carry a bag around, leaves the rest of the body free so we can turn side to side and aim with fluidity. The enemy can come out from anywhere, and these could come in handy." Oliver handed the flechettes to Roy.

"I haven't practiced throwing them," said the younger archer, doubtfully placing them in his red quiver.

"I remember when you used one to stop Joseph Falk from killing you, you just have to aim," he advised. _That was my first encounter with Roy, _he realized with a touch of pride, _look where he is now. _

Oliver breathed out and flexed his fingers in their leather gloves. He needed to relax his muscles for the same reason as he'd told his apprentice, to 'aim with fluidity'. He directed the surge of adrenaline within him to calm and focus himself. Only when he felt the tension leave his shoulders did he know they were ready.

Together they strapped their quivers over their shoulders and then their bows. The synchronization was uncanny. Flint and Skinner had no idea what force was coming to them.

Emerging from the back he found himself looking at Felicity across the room. She was magnetizing and it was not the first time he'd ever felt drawn to her. He would have liked to say it was merely because he cared deeply for her, and that was true for every member of his team. But there was something about Smoak, she was both invigorating and distracting, and he couldn't help it, ever since they put Slade on the island…

Felicity turned in her chair and caught him staring, then stood and approached him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So are you going to put the fear of God into Grant's sinister managers or just ask them if they killed Ellis Smith?" But she already knew the answer.

Oliver gave her a wicked smile, "I'll ask nicely."

She chuckled and smiled softly, then looked at her shoes as if she was contemplating something. Reaching out she clasped his forearm. "This probably goes without saying, since I've been saying it a lot but—be careful."

He put his hands over hers and squeezed it gently, he shouldn't make any false promises, especially in this business, but she needed to hear it, and he would do that for her.

"I will."

Glancing at his other teammates lingering, he swiftly retreated from her and retrieved his comm device off the table. It was time to go.

* * *

_Wildcat Boxing Stadium, Starling City 19:22 PM PDT_

"Ladies and Gentleman! Good Evening and welcome to the Wildcat Boxing Ring! Tonight is _the _night where two rivals fight to prove who the real champion is!" The commentator announced from the centre of the ring, the spectators roared and gave a thunderous applause.

From the front row seats to the nose bleed section, the stadium was packed. Felicity could practically see the adrenaline and anticipation radiating off of them from her screens. She could feel some of it in her too.

"On your left, all the way from Keystone City, it's Luke 'The Lion' Atterson!" The commentator held out his left hand to one corner of the ring. The aforementioned boxer thrust his gloved fist in the air, inciting an enthusiastic fan base to scream and cheer, holding up posters of their favourite boxer.

"And on your right, Starling's very own, three time heavy-weight boxing champion, it's Ted 'The Wildcat' Grant!"

Wildcat threw his gloved hands up, the crowd went wild, and from the numerous purple and white Wildcat paraphernalia present, it was obvious his fans occupied most of the seats. Felicity wondered if Oliver would have attended the legendary boxer's final match if he wasn't currently busy being the Arrow.

"The match is starting soon," she told them over the comms. Their communication system had been upgraded with the addition of Roy to the team. She could switch between the three men, or speak to at least two of them when it was required, and so could they.

...

"Where should I go?" Roy asked as he drove on his motorbike down Jefferson Avenue.

In the beginning his costume had made squeaky noises and was uncomfortable to move in, but now it might as well be second skin. He mind and body was in the zone and he really didn't want to mess up. Half because he wanted to show Oliver that his vigilante skills were improving, and half for himself. He had come far since Slade's attack on the city and…Thea. He was so engrossed in being a hero that it was hard to imagine his life outside of the costume, and remembering life before Thea was even harder because it was nothing he ever wished to return too.

Some days it was easy to delve into training and forget her, wherever she was in Europe back-packing… but other days, it was as painful as taking an arrow to the knee.

_"Take a left at Jefferson Avenue, there should be an enclosure of trees fenced off from the street," _Felicity instructed and he snapped back to the mission.

"Is it guarded?" He inquired, parking in a nondescript corner. He could see the enclosure and Digg's van nearby.

Diggle answered, he had arrived before Oliver or Roy for surveillance, _"affirmative, two guards. Hold up, there's a truck coming to the garage door, wanna bet it's carrying over a hundred AK-47 rifles?"_

"That's a bet anyone would lose," said Roy.

_"How do we know these guards are in on the arm's dealing? They could just be stadium security,"_ Diggle wanted to know.

Oliver appeared over the comms, _"we don't, just do what's necessary."_

...

He parked his bike in an unobtrusive corner across the parking lot, Felicity reporting in his ear. "_Oliver, the offices are on the third level, only Flint's inside there thoug., I have eyes on Skinner he's watching the match from the bleachers."_

"Anyway we can get him away from the match? I'd like to hit two birds with one stone if possible," he asked running towards the stadium.

The IT girl had to correct him, _"in your case an arrow, but whatever you want. I'll send a message to Skinner's phone."_

He opened the side door. "I'm in the building", Oliver nocked an arrow and readied it. Felicity checked the cameras; currently the hallways were empty of threats she informed, he lowered his bow.

_"There should be a fire staircase, third door on your left. I've tricked Skinner to go to the training facilities below ground."_

Then Diggle entered their conversation, _"Oliver they're setting up a trade right now."_

"Stop it Digg! Roy get Flint, I've got Skinner."

The training facilities were dimly lit but he was trained to move in the pitch black. He padded stealthily amongst exercise equipment towards the basement window that let in pale blue light. The sound of running footsteps outside made him move faster, he stayed in the shadows, waiting.

...

Vern Skinner was puffing and sweating having run from his seat in the ring all the way down to the gym. He spun around looking for Flint in the darkness to demand what the hell was going on that he had to exert himself so strenuously.

"Flint, where the hell are you?" He flicked the light switch on. The sound of glass shattering made him spin as the gym fell back into darkness.

"What the—"

And into the slate of light, the Arrow stepped forward.

"Vern Skinner, you have failed this city!" He intoned, God-like.

Vern's mouth emitted something that sounded like a mouse squeaking. Fumbling for the walkie-talkie in his suit pocket he made a run for it as the Arrow leapt from his ledge gracefully.

"_Shit!_ Warren! It's the Arrow, it's—he's _here _you morons! Get—GAHH!"

The walkie-talkie that was in his hand a moment ago was now pinned by an arrow to the wall. Cautiously he turned, squeezing his eyes shut, and held his hands up in surrender.

...

"I know about the weapons Vern, and it ends tonight, call off the deal!" The Arrow demanded.

Vern stumbled on his words, until he finally managed, "I-I can't—"

"Oh _really?" _Oliver taunted and loosed two arrows at the manager's feet making Skinner perform a little dance for him.

"Flint's in charge of that, I never wanted anything to do with—"

"Betraying your partner already? I have a feeling _you _killed Ellis Smith!"

"Ellis Smith?" Vern asked, confused, fear making him forgetful, but then he remembered.

"He found out what you were doing and you killed him, with poison!" The Arrow had found it effective to attack his targets with direct and incriminating questions.

Vern shook his head adamantly, "It wasn't, we—"

Again, it was Diggle who talked over the comms to all of them, _"Oliver, we've got a problem, the cops are here. Get out now!" _

Only Felicity could tell them exactly why the cops were here, _"The police are swarming the ring, and they're arresting Ted Grant!" _

The Arrow stepped closer to Vern, as it was with most of the names of the List, he found himself truly enraged by their nefarious actions. "You framed Ted Grant for the murder of Ellis Smith!" He smacked Skinner across the face with his bow, only hard enough to make the manager fall to his knees.

It was enough that Vern confessed, "Smith _knew!_ But I didn't want him to _die!_ We misjudged the potency of the poison, and Ted, he found out, we had to—"

"Transfer the deed for the Stadium to Ted Grant, and confess to the murder of Smith, stop dealing weapons and you won't have to get a second visit from me, deal?" He said with menacing tones whilst pointing an arrow in Vern's face, his arms flew up to protect himself. Seeing that the mission was successful, his ear caught the cry of police sirens. It was time he left.

"D-Deal," mumbled Vern, but the Arrow was gone.

...

Oliver clambered up the stair case taking three steps at a time to get the ground floor. He regretted having spent too much time with Skinner. He froze when Felicity shouted; _"Not up the stairs! The whole perimeter is packed with cops!"_

He cursed, "I'm stuck in the stair well."

Her eyes scanned for another safe exit on the cameras, but unfortunately there wasn't one, unless…

_"There's always the—"_

"—Window, got it," he finished, retreating a few steps to get a running start. He sprinted and covered his upper body and face with his arms just as he crashed into the glass, there was a weightless sensation that ended quickly as he landed lightly on his feet.

Broken glass was still raining on him when Oliver heard gunfire.


	3. Exile

Meanwhile Roy had to deal with a locked office door, taking a step back he balanced himself and kicked it open. He ducked as a bullet flew over his head. Rolling on the floor to make himself a smaller target, Roy loosed an arrow and knocked the gun out of Flint's hand. He sprung back onto his feet and met Flint with a nocked arrow.

"Matthew Flint" he growled.

"Dammit, the sidekick!"

...

Diggle had knocked out the four guards and the driver when a second truck barraged towards him nearly running Digg over. "Guys, there's another truck leaving the garage, I'm in pursuit" Diggle told them, but the information was mainly directed at Roy, and he knew what to do with it.

"Where's the truck going?" He asked Flint.

The manager scoffed, scowling at Roy even though he had surrendered. "I'm not telling you a _thing, _kid". Between the two partners, it seemed Flint was the braver one.

_It's really annoying when they don't cooperate _he thought, releasing the arrow that shattered the window behind Flint to reiterate that he wasn't fucking joking.

"_Answer_ the question. WHERE?"

...

Half a dozen of Skinner's goons were shooting at Oliver and he needed to get to his bike across the parking lot.

He loosed arrows at them, disarming and incapacitating three armed men, but they were gaining on him. Two got close; he swept their feet from under them and then punched the last one in the shoulder with an arrow. The area had no coverage other than a few slim lamp posts and low walls. He started towards one when four men attacked him from his side.

Instinctively, he ducked beneath a punch; his hand reached and twisted the gun out of the attacker's wrist. While holding on to his arm, he spun and roundhouse kicked another in the gut, before returning and punching first guy in the throat.

There was another gun waving in his face, he held the upper and lower limbs of his bow and slammed the grip up the goon's chin. Oliver brought his leg down on his forearm, the gun flying out of his hand. He heard the scuff of feet and sensed another henchman sneaking up on him, but as he spun to face the man—

There was a flash of blonde hair, he saw a familiar bo staff spinning, and with a single strike the Canary whacked the henchman unconscious. And with that, the fight was over.

Momentarily in shock, he just stared at the assassin he thought he would never see again. Sara went to perch on a low wall, her left hand placed casually on her hip and her staff resting across the back of her neck. Everything about her was the same, head to toe. He thought he must be imagining things, but then she spoke.

"Don't look so surprised, I haven't been gone that long" Sara smiled enigmatically at him.

"_Is that Sara?"_ Felicity asked excitedly, he forget she could hear everything. He immediately disconnected it. To Felicity this was just Sara, an honorary member of their team, an old friend. But seeing her perched on the wall, having come out of nowhere was the first truly unexpected and surprising event to have occurred in his nightlife in _months_, and that was saying a lot_. _Oliver treaded cautiously here; after the island, the League was Sara's salvation and being freed from it meant she had a choice to go back or remain in Starling, and she chose the former.

It was five months since he last saw her and he still couldn't wrap his head around her reasoning for re-joining the League, but maybe it was just him being attached to the Sara he'd lost on the island.

They'd gone through the same experience of pain, loss, and survival, and when she re-appeared in Starling, he'd found comfort in that familiarity. But whatever happened after the freighter had changed her, the lessons they took from their years away were completely different. Trying to make her follow in his footsteps had been unwise, but he wasn't sure whether he would ever be content with what she ended up choosing as her destiny. He wanted to find the light within him, but she wanted to embrace the darkness, it was what made them polar opposites in some respects, and apparently he was just going to have to deal with that.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded, unable to contain his forcefulness, she was still a good person but being an international _assassin _meant her morals were somewhat in the grey zone.

It didn't bother Sara though; she gave a noncommittal shrug, "I have business in town".

"League business?" He asked not bothering to disguise his disapproval.

"Maybe" was all she replied, narrowing her eyes at his tone, "I was in the neighbourhood and thought you might need my help, you're welcome by the way" she snarked.

Oliver wasn't about to thank her, he could've handled the henchman on his own.

"But enough about me how's the rest of the team?"

"Good" he said simply. Sara jumped onto the concrete and twirled her bo-staff, smirking.

"Finally ask Felicity out on a date?"

"We—_what?"_

It took him a few seconds to register her words, shocked at her blunt statement.

"Don't tell me you haven't been thinking about it" she teased playfully. Oliver tensed, he was never one to discuss his feelings and he was definitely not going to have this conversation with his ex.

Diggle's and Roy's chatter over the comms caught Oliver's attention, he wanted to quiz her on why she was in Starling or merely ask how she was doing, but as it was, he had time to do neither.

"Can't talk right now, I have an arms deal to stop."

Sara scoffed, "sheesh, chill out, you've been crossing _pages _off the list, Ollie; this is just another day in the job. I'm glad everything's been working out for you".

At her words he softened his stance, they had mutual respect for one another and he knew she would never harm the city or anyone close to them, whom he did not trust however, was her…employer.

He gave a slight nod to her, "it was nice to see you again Sara, stop by the Foundry if you're 'business' doesn't keep you too busy".

"Will do. Good Luck."

Once he reached his bike, he gave a passing glance to where they met, but she was gone as if he really had imagined her. Who knew if they'd ever see each other again?

...

Oliver's comm had gone off for a few minutes and Felicity didn't like being not clued in, when it blinked to tell her he was back online, she immediately voiced her complaint.

"_Hey, you cut me off, what did Sara say?" _

"She says hi" he said quickly and changed the subject. "Felicity where's that truck?"

"Flint says it's heading south out of town" Roy said as he landed on the ground after the interrogation. Following the window-shattering incident, Flint fessed up.

"Felicity?" Oliver asked, requiring confirmation as he started his bike.

"_Flint's not lying; it's on 82__nd__ Street south-east bound"._

As Digg checked in, the sound of gunfire rang loudly into all their ear pieces.

"A little help you guys, I'm getting shot at!" He growled; trying to balance the wheel with one hand, dodge bullets, swerve left and right to avoid incoming cars and fire his own gun. The gunmen had military rifles that shot rounds of infinite bullets, and all he had was a lonely glock to fend them off.

"We're on our way."

* * *

_82__nd__ Street 20: 17 PM PST_

Felicity monitored the trackers on the archers and the soldier, _"Do you like Italian?" _Oliver asked over the comm randomly.

"What?" Why on Earth was he talking about food preferences right now?

_"Italian, everyone likes Italian right?"_ He repeated as if they were having a normal conversation face to face.

"Oliver you're in the middle of a high speed chase" she reminded him.

_"I'm multitasking". _

The two archers were speeding down the road; it didn't take long for them to see Diggle following closely behind a large black truck. The truck's back doors were flapping ajar; two men with rifles were crouched in the compartment and were shooting at the solider. John, upon seeing his back-up arriving slowed down slightly and stayed on the right side of the truck, as Oliver drove in beside him.

"Open the door!" The Arrow called, he didn't have time to think over the crazy request as he opened the passenger door. Oliver reached up and grabbed onto the door frame, swinging onto the seat, his bike discarded; toppling across the sidewalk.

"Hey Digg" he greeted as if it was Sunday morning brunch.

John's jaw clenched, the military taught him to control his emotions in times of distress, but this team had ways of making him lose it. "Of course Oliver, make yourself comfortable" But he didn't have a chance to finish his rant as the hero went to the back of the van and opened the sun window, thereafter climbing onto the roof of the van. "Get closer to the truck!"

_Don't tell me he's going to do it, _Digg thought, driving the van parallel to the truck, _Oh he's going to do it. _The Arrow leapt and latched onto the truck's roof and then pulled himself up.

"_There's a roadblock incoming"_ Felicity reported.

"_Oh, my God!"_ She screamed as bullets flew upwards out of the roof of the truck, chasing after Oliver as he sprinted to the front.

Roy used two well-aimed flechettes to immobilise the riflemen, but he did_ miss_ a few times though as some punctured the back-right tire, deflating it rapidly.

Diggle cursed in fury as the truck lost control sending Oliver flying off of it, "Roy! Don't shoot the tires while Oliver's _on _the goddamn truck!"

"_I didn't mean to-" _

The Starling Archer dangled on the side of the truck, gripping with his life before he could become Arrow pancake. With both hands he tugged himself back onto the roof before a passing car could knock him off like a fly on a windshield.

"I'm fine" he growled, feeling a tinge of guilt at causing Felicity worry.

He continued to the driver compartment and dodged a bullet that fired through the roof. He held onto the window frame and swung his legs in, kicking the driver and punching the passenger unconscious. If he hadn't torn his gaze from them he would've surely missed what he saw next.

His stomach lurched as the concrete construction roadblock rushed to meet him. Somehow his hands found the steering wheel; he slammed the brakes and turned the wheel a sharp right. The tires shrieked from the friction and he could feel the weight of the large attached container tipping over.

The truck skidded to a halt and he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

* * *

_The Foundry, the Glades, 21: 29 PM PST_

When Oliver walked into the Foundry, Felicity stormed to him. "What on Earth did you think you were _doing?"_ The IT girl demanded hotly, flinging her arms up.

"Why would you jump off the roof of a speeding vehicle onto the roof of _another_ speeding vehicle while men shoot bullets at you?! I was half-expecting Arrow-road kill!"

He gestured to his general person, and then held out empty hands, "Not a scratch".

She huffed and pursed her lips, "I asked you to be careful" she reminded coldly, her initial anger simmering.

He sighed and titled his head slightly to her, "I was...relatively" he added to her annoyance. It was not the time to be teasing her but he couldn't help it, he was in a good mood, besides she kind of looked…interesting when she was mad at him. Felicity shouldered passed him and sat back at her computer. The team looked at him, waiting for the debriefing.

"Good work tonight everyone".

Diggle snorted, "except for that stunt Roy pulled".

"Hey, it was a moving target and I missed, in the end, it stopped them from shooting at you didn't it?" Roy snapped earning himself a grudging glare from the soldier. Neither wanted this to move over the threshold and into an argument, yet both felt the need to go into defensive mode.

Oliver waved his hand dispassionately, "Don't worry about it" he assured his protégé, "you're new to this and mistakes will happen. Tonight was a victory."

"The night's still early" John said.

Needing to work off some energy after that almost-confrontation, Roy swiped his bow off the table, "I'm going on patrol".

"Have fun" Oliver called to him. He glanced at the remaining team members putting their belongings away for the night. He went and got his suit from that afternoon, having no other clothes in the lair, and changed as well.

After Oliver changed, Felicity walked to the two men in the room. "So how's Sara?" She wanted to know.

"She looks good."

Apparently this was news to John, "You met Sara?"

"She's in town, but wouldn't tell me why." And that was all he wanted to say concerning the matter, in fact, it was all he got from her. John seemed to understand this and moved on to more important questions.

"What happened with Skinner? Grant's still in lock up at the station under murder charges."

"Flint and Skinner killed Ellis Smith; we need to prove Grant's innocence." At that notion Felicity suddenly returned to her computers and started searching for something. John saw the look Oliver gave him and took the hint to give them some space.

Oliver approached the blonde and rested one hand on the desk. He licked his lips, mustering the apology by letting some of his pride slip. "I'm sorry I made you worry" he managed to say feeling a weight lighten in his chest.

Felicity pushed her glasses up her nose and sighed exasperatedly, "yeah could you stop doing that?" She softened her gaze at the earnest expression on his countenance.

"It's alright Oliver. We stopped them and that's all that matters."

He shook his head in disappointment, "not yet, they framed Ted Grant for Ellis Smith's murder—"

"I actually have a solution for that" said Felicity, a smile tugging at her lips and inadvertently at his own too. She clicked 'play' on a sound file.

_"You framed Ted Grant for the murder of Ellis Smith!"_

_"Smith knew! But we didn't want him to _die_! We misjudged the potency of the poison, and Ted, he found out, we had to—"_

With a triumphant grin spreading ear-to-ear, she folded her legs and stopped the sound clip. "I recorded the whole thing".

A little surprised, his eyes widened, "our comms can do that?"

"I tweaked them a little bit, so now they can. Give this to the police and Ted Grant is exonerated…" She ceased talking when Oliver sighed and leaned his head back to look at the ceiling; he was chuckling to himself. _Out of all the cubicles I could've walked into, I walked into hers, if I believed in luck that's what I would've called it. _

"What?" She asked in confusion, not finding the situation humorous.

He returned his attention to her and leaned in closer. She nearly edged away because of the abruptness of his movement, but she stayed where she was.

"You never fail to impress me, you know that?" He whispered staring at her; it was something he thought she needed to know.

"No I didn't" she said.

Oliver made an honest-to-God smile, "You do, and often, you're amazing". He knew he was already too close, any closer and he probably wouldn't be able to control himself...

She blushed and held his gaze, "you've never mentioned that before".

The trance ended when Oliver heard Diggle loudly zipping his bag, half of him wanted to shove the solider out the door as fast as possible, but the other half knew there was still something he needed to do, even if it would hurt him and his friend. "I need to talk to Digg alone, do you mind…?" He trailed off as she glanced at John then back at him, and nodded.

"No" she whispered. He retreated reluctantly from her so she could stand.

"See you tomorrow. Bye John".

Diggle saw her leaving and waved goodbye as she shut the door.

Oliver swallowed, gathering his courage; he stuffed his hands into his trouser pockets as if that gave him nerve—or protection, considering what he was about to say to the ex-solider.

"How's Lyla? I forgot to ask earlier." He began casually, desiring to remain reasonably calm throughout the conversation.

John snickered. "She's doing great. But I'm absolutely hopeless at predicting what kind of mood she'll be in. First it's" here he imitated a whiny demanding voice "'John, you can't do anything right, go away'", then it's, "get me ice cream, now!"'

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

His friend smiled in a surge of happiness, "it's a girl." To see the soldier overjoyed by the thought of his unborn child touched an odd, unexplored, fatherly heart string inside Oliver.

He had to return that smile, even though his stomach was flipping over on itself. "I'm happy for you, and with the patience and guidance you've shown, I'm absolutely sure you'll be a great father, who will be there for his daughter. Always."

John's smile faltered, "Are you hinting at something here, Oliver? Is that why you told Felicity to leave?"

There was no turning back now.

Oliver hardened his gaze, "I can't have you in the field anymore."

At first Digg thought it was a joke, "Are you kidding me?"

"You're starting a family of your own. This job puts you at risk every day. Tonight you were in a high-speed car chase and got shot at multiple times, if one of those bullets had hit you—"

As it hit Diggle that Oliver was completely serious, he interrupted his boss, and not without growing frustration. "I don't need to be told how to do my job Oliver. As for the risks? I'm fully aware of them, Lyla knows them, and she understands. I never went into this blindly".

"Yes." He agreed, "But—I have to ask you to leave."

Digg's voice rose in volume, "This team started with you and me."

With that reminder Oliver almost retracted his words; he bit his lip and looked at the ground. He knew this was going to be hard, but he did not anticipate it to hurt as much as it did.

He hated arguing with Diggle, nevertheless he steeled himself and carefully told his friend; "I'm sorry John; I know you won't leave on your own. This is the only way."

John's hand was in a fist, for a moment he thought his partner was going to punch him. "You're making a mistake Oliver, what makes you think this is the best call for the team? For this city? I'm not the one who's in direct danger it's always been you."

"You've had my back for the past few years, and I—"

And John Diggle could not contain his anger anymore. He was normally a level-headed guy but this was pushing him off the edge. He invaded Oliver's personal space and stabbed a finger at him shouting loud enough that his voice echoed in the Foundry's rafters.

"Damn it Oliver! You would be dead ten times over if it wasn't for me! I told you once, that you were fighting a war; you wouldn't have beaten Malcolm if it wasn't for me. You wouldn't have survived or won if it wasn't for every single person on this team. You would still be a killer!"

His outrage intimidated him a little, but he didn't show it. The calm façade he'd held, cracked and he ended up shouting too;

"There is no more war to fight, Diggle!"

Several emotions passed over the soldier's countenance; rage of course, then shock, and then finally disbelief, complete and utter disbelief.

Shaking his head, John step away from the archer and snatched his bag. He about to leave but not before looking over his shoulder and fixing a stony stare on him, then saying;

"You're a damn fool if you think that."


	4. Identity Part 1

**Hello there! I hope you guys are enjoying the story. So this chapter contains lots of Olicity and our first Hong Kong flashback! I aim to do this for all the characters. There is also touch of Laurel in the beginning. Now I didn't like her arc in Season 2, but she is not totally irredeemable, and I aim to make you guys actually like her! I don't generally ship anyone, but am more focused on what I think works for the plot. While it appears that I ship Olicity it is only because the writers said that Oliver would explore their relationship. So I think this is relatively canon so far, even if it is mostly from my imagination and predictions. Felicity and Digg's current roles in Oliver's life are still a mystery to me but I think what I made up as their current positions work well enough. I apologize for any mistakes in the time scores and grammar and so on. I'm writing out as much as I can before school starts (starting university next week yikes!) and it takes time to plan and write out these chapters. Hope you like the chapter :)**

* * *

_September 9th 2014_

_Prince's Square, Starling City 15:44 PM PST _

He milled about the square situated between the Justice Courts, Bisque Museum, and Queen Consolidated. There was still a ball of guilt in his stomach after the argument with Diggle and it made him question whether he had made the right decision.

John had made reasonable points as to why he was wrong, but if he took Diggle away from his daughter he would never be able to forgive himself, this was the safest route to take. As a leader he needed to adhere to his judgements. 'If you are indecisive, no one will follow you', his father would lecture when he tried to goad Oliver's interest in QC, but of course, Oliver was more interested in his next female conquest.

The other members of the team were unaware of Diggle exclusion, but that was a problem for another day. The List was put on hold for the week while he focused on being Oliver Queen, on the business side, The Board of Directors were considering Palmer's bid. As for Oliver's personal life—

At that moment he spotted a familiar lean physique exiting the Justice Court. In a pristine white suit and briefcase, Laurel Lance walked across the square checking her phone.

"Laurel!" He called, causing her to spin; she was pleasantly surprised upon seeing it was Oliver.

"Ollie!" They hugged, "I haven't seen you since—"

"You locked up the Arrow's last target?" He supplied, with a hint of mischief in his eye that only two people sharing a secret could create.

She snickered and beckoned him to walk with her, she leaned closer and said, "you catch 'em, I cook 'em" there was undefeated pride in the way she said the words. "If you keep this up there wont be any criminals left for me to prosecute". The List cases had been going very well for the pair, Laurel was on a winning streak as a lawyer, and she had undeniably become one of the best in the city.

"How's your dad by the way? I heard he was promoted to Captain? That's good news, congratulations."

"Thanks" she said. Quentin deserved it after displaying astonishing leadership skills during Slade's attacks, and since being discharged from the hospital he had become a hero amongst the Starling police force. Crime rates were dropping, the police force was recovering, and Captain Quentin Lance had called off the Anti-Vigilante Task Force. Without the hindrance of SCPD, his Team could move more quickly through their manifesto, it may be his father's List but it was theirs now too.

"There's a lot of politics involved and he's not as hands on like he used to be as detective, but he has more control than he did before, which in my opinion, is an advantage for us."

"I agree".

"Did you ever think we'd end up as business partners?"

"Then you're on the Ted Grant case I presume?"

Laurel took his arm and they stopped walking, "tell me you have something" she whispered eagerly, turning to face him to allow them more privacy.

It was not the first time they had traded unauthorized information concerning a name on the List, most of which was provided by the Arrow and Laurel's personal access to police records. Her forgiveness for his lies meant more than she would ever know. After the bottom she had hit last year proceeding Tommy's death, this was quite possibly the happiest he'd ever seen her in a very long time. After Diggle stormed off (he did not want to assume he had lost the solider as a friend as he would like to believe John would come around and forgive him eventually) he realized just how much he needed the support of those who believed in what he was doing.

The flash drive was deposited discreetly into her hand, "the Arrow's conversation with Vern Skinner, he confesses to poisoning Ellis Smith and to smuggling weapons out of Starling City with his partner Matthew Flint."

"Oh, my God" she exclaimed a little too loudly. "They're Ted's managers, he told me what they were doing, but he didn't have any proof that he was telling the truth, but now we do." She stated, holding the flash drive tightly in her first. He could see the cogs turning as she thought over the next step in the game plan to push for the win.

Distractedly, she waved farewell to him as she left in a hurry, "okay I have to go; I need to get this to the office. See ya."

Once she had disappeared, Oliver did not leave the square yet. Laurel was not who he was patiently waiting for on that idyllic afternoon. His tasks were not over and he definitely did not want to run from this. Last night, he'd tossed and turned in his bed wondering if it was the right time in his life to begin a relationship since he was and had always been absolutely terrible at keeping them.

The list of idiotic mistakes and hearts he'd broken verged on ridiculous. He was man, not a boy anymore, Purgatory taught him that. No longer could he remain in denial to their attraction, or use the city's protection and safety as an excuse, the city was at peace and he was ready. Thus, after several sleepless hours he came to a conclusion that if he didn't do it now he never would.

He glimpsed at his watch, _4 o clock, right on time, _he mused and turned to his right.

And there she was.

There was a spring in his step as he walked to her. She was searching for something in her bag, not even seeing him approaching. That boost of confidence he had felt was fading due to nerves but he kept easing forward. He put his hands his pockets and leaned to her as she nearly went right pass him.

"Felicity" he said beside her ear. Startled, she reared back clutching her purse closer to her, realizing it was only Oliver she sighed in relief. He fell into step with her.

"Oliver, hey, what are you doing in the business district?" Thinking it was inappropriate she began amending the statement, "I mean, you can be here if you want, but—"

"I don't work here anymore." He finished for her, in the past her ramblings might have exasperated him but now he knew it was just a trait of hers, and he didn't mind it anymore. "We do have a fake technology company that we're starting together remember? It's—"

"A great excuse, to be seen talking to me", she gave a little laugh, "I almost forgot about that."

"I saw Laurel a minute ago; she's the lawyer on Ted's case so—"

She nodded, "you were giving her the evidence… and I have no idea why I'm finish your sentences, or maybe you were finishing mine first?"

A goofy smile was threatening to tug his lips all the way up, but he tried to keep it at bay.

"I'm actually here to see you. Not about a fake technology company, or Arrow business, or Queen Consolidated."

Her brows furrowed in confusion, "then why?"

They stopped walking and he turned to face her. "Felicity, would you like to have dinner with me?"

He unleashed the smile, staring at her as she reacted to the words with mild surprise, but slowly a matching smile brightened her face too.

* * *

_Felicity's house, Starling City 19:45 PM PST _

_I shouldn't be this nervous, _Felicity told herself as she clasped the delicate strap of her heels, _it's just Oliver and dinner. Just Oliver and dinner, _she repeated in her head to calm herself.

Standing before the full-length mirror in her bedroom, Felicity Smoak examined her appearance. She had her hair down in soft waves, and no glasses. She smoothed down imaginary wrinkles on her dress, it was an ankle-length, red halter, with a deep neckline that made her feel beautiful and powerful, but at times feel like running for the hills at the realization that she was actually going on a date with Oliver Queen.

It wasn't like he was intimidating, though at moments he could be, but it was because she was the one who'd said they were 'unthinkable', and after the minimal response she received when they were on the island, she had started to believe that perhaps it was better if they just stayed good friends. Considering Oliver's track record with women and relationships on top of the stress of being the Arrow she did not want to risk her heart. She should give him more credit; he was not the same man he was before the island, who indulged in debauchery and casual sex (mind you, she was ignoring that senseless incident with Isabel Rochev.)

Any girl would be wary, especially she, since she had seen first-hand what he was like when he dated Sara; it had clouded his mind and they broke up. Her heart had hurt a little too much in the past year and it was not something she wanted to experience ever again, so the walls came up and that was the end of that. Or so she wanted to believe.

In the past five months, their relationship had shifted. And she found the wall she'd put between her heart and Oliver Queen was irrevocably crumbling, and there was nothing she could do to bring it back up. The names on the List were dwindling and he was different; he smiled much more nowadays that at one point it had become a tad unnerving. Last year it was true, she cared deeply for him, everyone around her saw it, even Oliver, she would've never thought that he cared too, enough to actually instigate this.

Alas here she was, steeling herself for the date with Oliver. Remembering that stupid smile he had on his face just four hours ago when he said the magic words brought butterflies to her stomach. She breathed in and out, staring at her reflection. She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the doorbell ring and his voice on the other side of the door.

"You're a little early" she called, stopping at the foyer mirror for a quick final glance, and then turned the door handle, swinging it open as he said;

"Its 7:59, I'm on—" He seemed to forget what he was going to say as he caught sight of her.

"You picking me up like this, kind of reminds me of my senior prom, and FYI, that young adult milestone was a huge disappointment" she told him with her usual quirkiness.

Oliver was still staring as if she'd grown another head, but then she grasped he was checking her out, and not stopping; heat pooled into her stomach and rose to her cheeks. She closed the door behind her and tentatively stepped closer biting her lip, "Okay if you don't stop staring at me like that, my cheeks are going to turn the same color as my dress."

"You look amazing" he breathed his eyes taking their time, "I guess I never noticed how good you looked in red…" Then his eyes met hers directly and he faltered, "I-I'm sorry I'll stop looking— I mean not for the entire night, because obviously I can't do that". Felicity gave a little nervous laugh and smiled shyly, and it hit him that he was reverting to his playboy ways and immediately corrected his words.

"—But if it's making you uncomfortable then I'll try not to" he said threading his arm through hers. He considered himself confident man, but apparently Felicity could reduce him to babbling, this was definitely a first. She was studying him as if she noticed the change too. He pulled her towards the car, rubbing his face to hide his embarrassment. "Um, I don't even know what I'm trying to say anymore. Let's just go"

He drove them to _La Maisonette_, a five star French restaurant in the business district; he had never taken a girl out to eat here, mostly because he had never been interested in simply taking girls out for dinner, but also because he didn't want to jinx tonight by taking her somewhere he'd taken a previous date. He wanted to turn over a new leaf.

"Have you ever come here before?" He asked as he handed his car keys to the valet. Ever the gentleman he held the door open for her.

"Once, but not on date" she said as the maître d' showed them to their table. Oliver was tempted to reach out to her, brush her fingers with his, but he didn't, worried he'd spook her if he did.

"So, we're having a candlelight dinner?" Said Felicity, smiling, seeing the tall candlebra in the center of the table. He stared blankly at a loss at what she meant by that.

"I requested it" he replied flatly.

"I didn't know you were a romantic at heart, Oliver" she teased, taking the seat across from him.

"I can be when I want too, and I want too for you" he told her, but it was too intense, she blushed and averted her gaze, and then they fell into an awkward silence. A waiter put two menus in front of the couple and he was thankful for the mild distraction. The light from the candles drenched them in faint gold and brought out the redness of her lips, his heart clenched a little at her loveliness.

"Do you want to eat? Okay, that was a stupid question, of course you do that's what we're here for; we're at a table, in a restaurant, with two menus opened in front of us." He stated pointing at each blatantly obvious thing he'd listed like an idiot.

Where the hell was this coming from? It was like he was pulling out all the words from his ass, acting like a complete dork. If any of the girls he'd dated before had seen him stumble and fail monumentally they would've—hold on, what was he thinking? This was _Felicity. _

He didn't want her to be uncomfortable, but the last thing he wanted was for her to be concerned about him. "Are you okay Oliver?" she asked, her brows furrowed. "We don't have to stay here the whole night if you don't want too. I know you said it was dinner but we can do whatever we want" she smiled.

Oliver nodded and sighed, "You're right, we can go back to my place afterwards, or yours". _I chose tonight to have a b__ad case of f__oot in the mouth syndrome? _He thought when her eyes grew large, "—or not! No, not to any of those places, I'm not suggesting anything" he affirmed shaking his head, wishing the menu was larger so he could hide his face behind it after that colossal fail.

As he stared holes into the wine selection he suddenly felt her fingers brush over his on the table, he lowered his menu.

"Oliver, you're nervous. Don't be." She told him with a reassuring smile, holding his gaze. She had her warm hand over his. His heart stopped hammering so fiercely and his muscles relaxed; he could feel the anxiety drain away instantly. She always knew how to make the situation better.

"I remember the first time we met" she mused, letting go of his hand.

He snickered, "I came to you with bullet holes in my laptop, and I told you my coffee shop was in a bad neighborhood."

"Oh you know what your worst cover story was?" He quirked a brow up, prodding her to go on, both back to their usual banter now that the jitters were gone.

"The energy drink in a syringe when you ran out of sports bottles, definitely the worst."

He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned at the memory, it was just that bad. They shared a laugh.

"I was under the influence of Vertigo; you can't blame me for running out of decent ideas."

She chuckled, "Thank God your lame cover stories have improved though."

"I knew you were too smart to believe any of them. Honestly, telling you the truth was one of the best decisions I ever made." And Oliver Queen meant each word wholeheartedly.

There was a nostalgic look in her eyes when she replied; "I could say the same about joining you. I'm glad that you trust me with your secrets."

He stopped smiling and bit his lip, she was glad? How could she be? When she didn't even know the half of it? He was lying to her face even now. He couldn't keep the five years all to himself, in the end they came back to bite him. With what he'd decided to become after those five years, his story was theirs as much as it was his, they had decided to join him and he couldn't lie to them anymore.

"There are still somethings you don't know about me" he said gravely.

She frowned, wondering when this had taken such serious turn but at the same time growing worried. The last time he _didn't_ tell them something; Slade Wilson had risen from the dead and popped up in his living room, and then all hell broke loose.

"Like what?"

His jaw tightened, he leaned forward and caged his fingers, watching her eyes intensely.

"The five years I was away, I wasn't always on Lian Yu".

Felicity's gaze widened slightly but other than that, her face remained impassive while slightly intrigued.

"Where were you?"

* * *

_2009_

_Hong Kong, Unknown Time_

The car door slammed shut. He had to take a moment to register the fact that he was _in _a car. Oliver plastered his face and hands against the window like a child at the aquarium, gaping at the skyscrapers in the sky line a sight he'd thought would never see again. The car rolled into traffic. After blinking in pure shock for several long moments, a desperate kind of happiness was making him giddy, yet he had an uneasy inkling that this was not at all what it seemed. He had learned on the island to always be prepared for the worst outcomes.

He turned to his captors, or were they his saviors? He very much doubted they were either of those.

"Where are we going? To the airport? Who are you people?" He demanded at the two in front of the Mercedes.

For a moment no one said a word, then the Chinese man in passenger seat in the front said; "Ask questions later."

His uneasiness consumed him and sent his primal instincts on high alert. He might be on a different island now, but nothing had changed, he still had to survive. He would never be safe until he was in Starling City again. Oliver tried to door handle but obviously it was locked. He shot scorching glares at his captors but none of them took notice of his growing agitation, in fact they pretended he wasn't even there. He spent the rest of the journey to who-the-hell-knows where on the edge of his seat prepared to attack if need be.

The car stopped in front of a white-washed dilapidated building in what he supposed was downtown Hong Kong, judging from the littered cramped streets and tangled power lines. The doors unlocked, and to his surprise none of the two men bothered to open the door for him, weren't they worried he'd run if they didn't restrain him? This was getting more perplexing by the second. Maybe these people weren't his enemies, but he wasn't about to fortify his opinion just yet. They waited for him to emerge and then -making a decision that he was sure he would regret later -allowed them to escort him inside, only the three of them, no one else.

Inside the elevator he took note of his escort, all Asian in black suits, with rigid standardized posture and expressionless faces, he wondered if they were military, whether they were trained in any martial arts. There was nothing on their clothing that suggested who they were; they were blank-slates to him. Each had holstered guns and he wondered if they were going use them on him, and then the doors slid open.

They stepped into a modern room, no windows, carpeted and decorated in dark, somber colors, it was an expansive office space, he could see sleek chrome computer in one corner as well tall servers blinking with little lights. Several men and women in navy blue cargo jumpsuits were at the desktops with comms in their ears, ignoring him completely. There was an insignia sewn on their breast pockets he didn't recognize.

A side door opened automatically, the same slender dark-skinned woman who'd given him the mind-boggling news that he was in Hong Kong walked out. The others clearly held her with high respect. She was the boss, her cold, emotionless countenance with its permanent scowl told him as much. He was over-flooded with questions.

"Why am I here?" He wanted to know, not bothering for needless pleasantries.

"My name is Amanda Waller, I am the Commander of A.R.G.U.S"

The name was familiar, but where did he hear it? He had no idea what the other part of her statement meant.

"Do you know who I am?" He demanded pointing at his chest. His father was a world-renown billionaire, they'd probably made headlines for months when the Gambit went missing, he struggled to remember whether Queen Consolidated had a branch here, and for the life of him he couldn't.

Amanda sized him up, and a faint smile brushed her lips, but it wasn't remotely amiable, in fact it was more of a sly, devious smile.

"What I see is Oliver Queen; son of billionaire Robert Queen, lost at sea in 2007 in the North China Sea. What you are, is a ghost."

"What?" He said, blinking at her in confusion, he didn't ask for a riddle he wanted answers, _real _answers. "My family is in Starling City, I need to go home, take me home" he said through gritted teeth, losing his patience and edging closer to her. The guards were watching him like hawks and followed his movements but did not intercept yet.

"I am not here to take you home Mr. Queen".

Everything around Oliver shattered into a million pieces, and in the broken fragments he could see Laurel, Thea, his mother, Tommy, all mourning for him, all hating him, all waiting for him.

_Not again, this _cannot _be happening again_! Everywhere he turned someone wanted something from him, someone wanted to destroy him. She didn't want to kill him, not yet anyway, because if she did she would've done so already. "What do you want from me?" He growled his fingers clawed at his sides, itching to feel her slim neck caged between them to squeeze the life out of her.

This was just business to Amanda Waller, she seemed to revel in his hurt and anger as if he had truly wronged her in the past, but what did he ever do to her? She glared at him.

"You caused a lot of problems for me during your time marooned on Lian Yu. More than you could ever imagine."

It hit him like a ton of bricks. "You were Robert Fyers employer" he shouted, stabbing a finger at her the truth rocking him, "you wanted to blow a commercial airplane out of the sky!" _Yao Fei, I may have failed your daughter, but I can avenge you now, this woman put both of you on that God-forsaken island. _Somehow he knew she was the one to blame for everything that happened on the island, for all he'd done.

The guards were closing in on him, sensing his murderous intent, and he was very much aware they all had guns to kill him with, but they were hesitant to stop him, but why? _Why? _And then quite simply she told him why;

"And you foiled my plans, but no longer will you be a problem for me…because you're going to work for me."

And Oliver Queen understood. There was not time to think, only act. He fake-lunged forward and a guard drew his gun; Oliver backtracked into him and elbowed him in the ribs as shots fired. He clasped the guard's wrist and aimed his hand up, bullets struck the ceiling. He twisted his wrist and threw him over his shoulder just in time to spin and kick the next hostile in the face. He worked fast and disarmed all of them, using all the skills he'd learnt from Slade, whilst whirling his head around to find an exit that wasn't the elevator. Once that was done, he ran and shoved Amanda to the floor as he leapt on the computer desks knocking and kicking everything in his wake. There was no way they did not have a fire escape, and blessedly he spotted one and sprinted towards it.

"Go!" She commanded a group of agents who'd emerged from the elevator and were met with the sight of their comrades on the floor. Her eyes were alight with fire. She stood and straightened her suit and told one agent in particular; "Go, before he gets too far, bring him back alive, if you would, I am not finished with him yet."

Oliver flew down the stairs, not taking them but jumping and over three steps at a time. He burst into a dusty alleyway, his heaving body and disheveled appearance made a few market-goers and hawkers stare in curiosity but he paid no mind to them. All the signs were in Chinese, but it didn't matter he had to keep going no matter what. He needed to find a connection to the outside world, a computer, or phone, anything, no way was he going to become Amanda Waller's slave. He went right and ran just as he heard more guards burst through the door he'd escaped through. Running, he soon came upon the main street.

There were no more trees, or sea, or dirt for him to live off and contend with, he was back in civilization now and bumping into streets swarmed with people felt alien to him. Usually it was Slade, Shado, and Sara versus hostiles on the island trying to kill them. That was all he'd known for the past two years. But nearly everyone around him here was innocent, unarmed and totally oblivious to his current predicament.

They shouted curses in Mandarin at him as he crashed into their carts and kicked their wares aside in his haste to get away and find technology. He spared a glance behind him and saw to his dread that they were gaining on him; he increased his speed, shoving anyone in his way. He was nearing a stack of wooden crates. He twisted and pushed one, unbalancing the whole pile, they toppled over; he hoped it would slow them down.

He didn't stop running though, up ahead he saw the market come to an end and shops come into view, he leapt over a table where a man was seated and painting calligraphy, he brought it crashing to the ground startling tourists.

It might have been his eyes tricking him but he saw a computer inside one of the shops, a Chinese-lion statue sitting outside the doorway. He ran inside, it was a computer café, the store clerks frowned at him. Urgently he reached for one, when an arm shot out and placed him in a chokehold. Using all his strength he leaned forward and hauled the attacker over his shoulder. But before the man's could fall onto the floor, he spun and landed softly onto his feet, his fist propelling like a cobra at him.

Oliver dodged it smoothly, slightly stunned by the attack, frustrated that the toppled crates did not hinder the A.R.G.U.S agents. It was only him and the guard. Without giving it a second thought, he attacked next. They came to blows blocking one another's fists, this one was more skilled in martial arts than his fellows, and his body was growing weary as he tried to keep up, vaguely he wondered when he'd last eaten anything.

Oliver kicked high and he rolled away, he wanted to end this fast before the others caught up. His hand darted out as the guard aimed a punch at his torso. He right-hooked him and wrenched his arm 360 degrees and then kicked him in the groin. He collapsed onto the ground, groaning in pain. Oliver bent over and regained his breath as his mind went slightly dizzy, stomach growling for sustenance.

Regaining his composure he rushed to a computer, cupping a mouse, all the old school-taught IT lessons coming back to him easily, if he could just tell someone he was alive it would be enough, _home, _he could almost taste it—

A bullet shattered the screen.

The sound was still ringing in his ear as he ducked to the floor in instinctual anticipation of another bullet.

"Get up" a voice said in accented English. His jaw clenched hard, resisting the excruciating urge to run, but he was cornered and defeated. Slowly, he stood and turned, but did not surrender.

"You won't kill me" he challenged angrily glaring at the man yielding the gun, he was Asian too, with dark hair, slightly older than him. He knew he was playing with fire, this was the first gun shot fired from any of A.R.G.U.S agents and the next one could cost him his life, but he sensed that this whole insane ride was far from over. They still wanted him. The man did not put the gun down, but instead narrowed his eyes as if to aim more accurately at Oliver.

"Ms. Waller may want you alive, but you are still worth something even with a gunshot wound".

Oliver's shoulders tensed; begrudgingly he held his hands up in surrender. Starling City was looking further away than ever.

**Next chapter: Well let's just say the date goes downhill, even more disappointing than Felicity's senior prom! **


	5. Identity Part 2

**Dedicated to Leticia28 my first reviewer :)**

**A/N: I honestly have no idea how this would go down in the show, but here's my version. Enjoy!**

_2014 _

_September 9__th_

_La Maisonette, Starling City, 21:02 PM PST_

Felicity listened intently as he retold the first day of Hong Kong to her. Her face grew severer as he went on, as she mentioned before he did not have many 'happy stories' when it came to his five years away. When he was done she picked up her wine glass and took a swig, put the glass down, and then picked it up again for another. She was taken aback at first, this was literally the first time she was hearing this, and it was a pretty heavy story, it gave Oliver even more depth than he already had.

"Amanda Waller's on the List." She told him after the shock had passed. Thinking of what he had to do to survive, to trust this woman who was holding him hostage, the complexity of the situation where he was off the island but not completely free. Being surrounded by civilization and technology but being prohibited to use it, still trapped. She never liked Amanda Waller, perhaps even hated her knowing that she initiated the drone strike on Starling and defined it as 'necessary causalities', but also knowing what she had done to Oliver made her mad, though she didn't show it.

"My father knew her, I don't know how though."

"I wasn't sure if you were going to go after her. But I completely understand if you do." Oliver could see her mind working. He had anticipated shock, but apparently it had also made her angry and upset that Amanda had done this to him and she wanted to get her back for it. "She's definitely a high-profile target; if you want to, we'll need at least a few months to—"

While he was curiously flattered that she wanted revenge, he did not want her to become a vengeful person, even for him. He reached out and squeezed her hand to stop her. "Felicity, I don't want to talk about Amanda Waller. And I don't want you going after her". Gently, he stroked the smooth skin of her hand with his thumb, she relaxed. "I told you because I wanted to be honest with you. You should be able to trust me wholly and that means opening up to you. I've never told anyone about Hong Kong, but I _need _too, so that I can heal, and what better person to tell than you?" He said smiling softly, grateful to have her here with him.

She sighed and returned the smile, "Alright". Tentatively, she moved her fingers upwards to thread them through his—

He noticed something strange behind Felicity, the maître d' was sweating profusely, nervously glancing at his watch and then at Oliver's table, and repeated those movements, once, twice, thrice…and then he was sprinting out the restaurant door.

Oliver knew in a spilt second what was going to happen. Blood freezing in his veins, he was standing and leaping towards Felicity, shouting, reaching for her, he dragged her by the arm—and then he was holding air.

An explosion threw Oliver ten feet away.

The sheer force of it knocked him into the wall. On the verge unconsciousness, deaf, blinded by smoke and in pain, he only had one thought before the void consumed him.

* * *

_September 9__th_

_Diggle's Apartment, Starling City, 21:43 PM PST _

John Diggle kissed Lyla on the lips and then placed a protective hand on the swell of her stomach. He was about to lean in for another when Lyla leaned back and frowned at the television screen. The couple was sat on the couch enjoying one another's company, lovingly squabbling about baby names and when they should tell Lyla's mother she was actually pregnant.

"Oh no" she muttered, staring at the screen, John turned to see what had diverted her interest. There was latest news update concerning a gas leak explosion at some fancy restaurant in uptown Starling, which occurred barely half an hour ago.

Then his cellphone rang.

John stood to get it from the hallway desk, "We're not done discussing this" he told Lyla, smirking.

"We are not naming our child 'Justice By Diggle'!" She called to him as she laughed. Diggle smiled at her and hit the answer button, not seeing who it was, but not needing too.

"_Foundry. NOW! Get Roy!"_

_..._

_Minutes before…_

_La Maisonette, Starling City, Unknown Time_

Oliver woke with a start, sitting upright, but his body was aching madly in protest so he lied back down. He was used to getting hit on the head and returning to consciousness quickly. Choking on smoke, he coughed, it was total deafening silence. The explosion had done a job on his eardrums. It was odd, seeing the chaos surrounding him but not able to hear it. He tried to get onto his feet but was only able to get onto all fours. His clothes were shredded and soot-strained, singed black in parts, a piece of shrapnel stuck out of his arm.

_Felicity, _he thought in desperation. Sluggishly, his hearing returned, beginning as a distant high-pitched ringing sound that gradually loudened and then it was back as if the volume in his head was turned to maximum. Oliver crawled and searched for her.

There was wailing, screaming, and groans of pain and helplessness. The smoke alarm was ringing incessantly and there was a fire somewhere in the restaurant. Debris and shattered glass carpeted the floor; he saw a waiter trying to free his colleague from beneath a table, other than that it was grey, oppressive smoke obscuring everything within five feet of him. He crawled beneath a table and saw a red dress and blonde head; he immediately stood, ignoring the wooziness and rushed to the body.

It was Felicity, covered in soot, bleeding from her head. Heart in his throat, he crouched reaching for her neck; unsure of what he would discover, unsure of how he would react if she was dead.

There was a pulse. Relief crashed through Oliver. Not waiting a second longer, he scooped her up in his arms and navigated through the ruins.

* * *

_2009 _

_Hong Kong, Unknown Time _

He was restrained and thrown into a car; the Chinese guard pointing the gun at his guts the whole journey in case he tried anything funny. They took him to an abandoned apartment building and sat him down on a chair inside; the guard positioned himself behind him. There were green construction sheets lain over steels works like curtains, and from between them Amanda Waller emerged. Her stilettos clacked the concrete; she had her hands behind her back holding her authoritative posture. She wore a triumphant grin that said _I won, I own you._ It made his chest burn with rage. He swallowed his anger though as she stood right before him.

"That was a very good attempt, but next time I won't be so nice."

Oliver glared viciously up at her, "You should know that I will never stop trying to escape" he growled.

That wiped the grin off her face, she leaned to his face glaring right back, "and you should know it's extremely easy to kill someone the world already thinks is dead." He had not a single doubt that she meant the threat. He yielded for then but he swore on his father's grave that he would never stop trying. They weren't going to let it be easy for him but if he wanted to escape successfully and live, he needed to bait his time and formulate a solid plan. Not without much difficulty, and not without a scathing glare at her, Oliver relented and leaned back in the chair submissively.

Pleased with herself, Amanda turned to the guard and ordered; "Maseo, please escort Mr. Queen to his quarters". His name was Japanese he realized. With a curt nod from Maseo they were off.

His quarters was the same apartment he awoke within, there was a dojo adjacent to his room that he didn't notice before, stocked with training equipment. Maseo unrestrained him and left him alone, but he knew that he wasn't truly by himself. He went inside the dojo and inspected it, there was a camera watching him from one corner, and he wondered who was on the other side. Just then the sliding translucent door to the dojo opened and inside stepped Maseo, not dressed in his suit but in semi-casual clothes.

"Are you here to kill me if I run?"

Maseo barely acknowledged the cynical edge in his tone; he wore the same authoritative posture that Amanda had. He said monotonously; "Yes. But in hindsight, I am the lesser of two evils, Oliver, may I call you that?"

He found that hard to believe. He had not expected the agent would be even the slightest bit jovial with him, but Oliver was not having any of it. He snorted, "Call me whatever you want, because according to you people I don't exist anymore".

Maseo stared at him as if waiting for him to say or do something, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Have you finished your whining?" Asked the agent_, _Oliver glared at him and folded his arms, Maseo took this as a sign he was done 'whining' and nodded. "Good. I am also here to teach you the skills you will require to complete the tasks she designates to you."

"And what exactly would those tasks be?"

"Tasks only ghosts can perform." Ghosts. The ominous nature sent a shiver up his spine, the possibilities were truly endless. He would be the one doing the dirty work A.R.G.U.S didn't want to get their hands on. He'd deduced that they were a spy organization, underhand and ruthless if Amanda was any judge of the type of personnel they hired. These were the type of people who were careless when it came to human life as long as it served its purpose for the 'greater good' or whatever diabolical goal they aimed to achieve.

"There is a possibility for her to release you once the work is done, whereby you would be free to go home" Maseo told him though it did not insatiate his agitation, the word 'possibility' rang alarms bells in his head. Could he really trust Amanda to hold up her end of such a deal? And did he really cause that much chaos on the island that he was now the equivalent of a disposable tissue to her?

He unfolded his arms and paced the length of the room, the reality of his situation sinking in, he was still bitter about being forced to work for her, and he was essentially putting his fate in her slippery hands. But he had to play along. "But for now, I'm stuck here. I'm not wearing chains but I'm still a prisoner."

Oliver was fixed with a cold, emotionless stare. "Yes, if you want to put it that way."

He stopped pacing and narrowed his gaze at the agent, "So you expect me to be Oliver Queen the—what? The international assassin?"

And then Maseo gave him a piece of wisdom that stuck with him for years.

"A man cannot live by two names."

"What does that mean?"

"In your case, I believe it means not having any choice".

* * *

_2014_

_The Foundry, the Glades, 22:32 PM PST _

Through the red haze in his vision, and the merciless headache hitting his head like a hammer, Oliver was amazed he was even capable of driving a car. He nearly crashed the vehicle into the basement wall, but hit the brakes in time. He rushed to the backseat and bundled Felicity up in his arms.

Oliver set her down gently on the metal table at the center of the lair. He felt utterly powerless, unable to do much else in his state of mind, he held onto the edge of the table, staring at her, panic seizing him as she still had not come too. Oliver banged his fist, leaving a dent in the metal, fury devouring him. Roaring, he took out his phone, nearly crushing it in his hand, steadying himself he dialed. When Diggle answered Oliver said only four simple words;

"Foundry. _Now! _Get Roy."

It was in that instant when Felicity stirred, her eyeballs moved beneath the eyelids and her shoulder jerked.

"Felicity? Felicity! Can you hear me?"

She was trying to say his name. "I'm here", he gripped her hand, holding on. After what felt like hours later, her eyelashes fluttered open, blue eyes staring at the ceiling and then they saw him.

"W-What happened?" She mumbled.

"Bomb in the restaurant." He managed to tell her through the thickness in his throat.

"A-Are you okay?" She whispered, blinking slowly as if her eyelids weighed tons.

He nodded stiffly. She finally got a hold of her bearings. "Are we-are we in the Foundry?" Felicity tried to sit up, but groaned and clutched her bloodied head, he settled her back down.

"Not too fast, I think you have a concussion." Oliver let go of her hand and went to retrieve a first aid kit. He dampened some cotton and began to tenderly wipe the dirt and blood from her forehead, all that anger he'd felt was anger at himself, for allowing this to happen under his watch, in his city, to slip right under all their noses. He checked her vitals, and they were stable for now but who knew what internal damage she might have, _she could've died_. That ball of guilt he'd felt earlier today grew sickeningly and gnawed him from the inside out.

"I'm so, so, sorry, this is my fault. You got hurt again, because of me."

Seeing the pain clouding his countenance, her disorientation vanished within a heartbeat and she bolted upright. "What?" She asked, loudly and with the typical argumentative tone Felicity solely reserved for disagreements with him. "No it's not—"

Feet pounded on the stairs and Roy called, "Hey what's the emergen-Oh my God! What happened?!"

"Bomb".

Roy touched the blonde's arm, "Are you alright?"

Felicity nodded, and touched her forehead stunned to find the side of her face awash with sticky blood when she pulled back.

"Who did this?" Roy demanded infuriated. Roy might have tiffs with Felicity, but he would never allow harm to come to her.

"I don't know. I don't know" Oliver muttered, at a loss, turning away being unable to look at her, and paced with three quick strides across the length of the basement.

He heard the basement door open, and saw Diggle climbing down, he hoped John had forgiven him; he needed all of them more than ever, even if he didn't want to admit it outright. "Have you guys seen the news?" John stopped in his tracks, in shock and worry he rushed to Felicity, "—Damn, are you guys okay? Were you inside the restaurant?"

Oliver gave a shaky sigh, "Close, too close." He could only managed broken, short sentences. Oliver squinted and held his nose bridge trying to gather his memories, the maître d, what he looked like, what would've happened if he hadn't noticed the signs on time…

"You think the bomb was for you?" Asked Roy.

"Hold up, _bomb?_" John exclaimed as he tended to the IT girl, "they're saying it was a gas leak."

"It wasn't".

Diggle grimaced as he plastered gauze on her forehead, "Why the hell aren't you at a damn hospital?!" He shot him a withering look he knew he deserved.

_Why the hell aren't we? _How could he be so stupid? They were both in civilian clothes after all, "I wasn't-I thought maybe—"

"You could find who did it before they got away" Roy finished for him since Oliver couldn't answer the soldier's rebuke properly.

He felt marginally better with his entire team here, but he was so tense that he could feel every knot in his joints, winded like an iron spring. Oliver nodded stiffly at the solider directly in the eyes, silently telling him he was wrong to have exiled him. "You're right Diggle, take Felicity to the hospital."

She finally spoke up, but it was to protest, "No, no, I'm fine". Felicity stood relatively steadily, she was still a bit dazed, but she waved their concerns away.

"No. You're not." He told her, his tone brokering no argument, except hers of course.

"Someone tried to kill you. I'm staying and helping."

Roy studied their outfits, his mentor in suit and tie, the IT tech in a pretty red dress, no glasses, he pointed to the two of them; he hadn't placed the context just yet, "Why are you guys dressed like that?"

"Not the point, Roy" Oliver growled dangerously whilst staring the blonde down, half-pleading half-commanding her to stand down.

Usually Felicity would've argued, focusing on him intensely the entire time, but she didn't this time and instead stepped to her computers, "I'll search camera footage of the restaurant."

Oliver stood between her and the tech and growled at her authoritatively, "Felicity, you need to go the hospital, you're hurt. I'm NOT asking, I am ordering you to go with Diggle—" and he immediately knew it was a mistake.

She flared up in anger, "just let me do this Oliver!" She shouldered past him to the computers, "I was almost killed too and I want to find the bastard who did it just as much as you do." She rounded on all three of them, stabbing a finger. "So _**none **_of you come near me unless I say so." She warned ferociously.

Every single man in that room put their hands up and backed away a few steps.

Who knew she could be scary?

Oliver was not pleased, his knuckles were white as he stared holes into her back, she could feel the stare but chose to ignore it. Diggle and Roy exchanged a glance but there was obviously no swaying the IT girl. A minute later she got what she was looking for. "This is the footage right before the explosion." Carefully-as if they were approaching a mother tiger protecting her cubs-they crowded behind her. There was a video of Oliver and Felicity chatting at a table.

"And there's…us, wow this is really weird, watching the two of us, sitting there…talking, on a date. Um, I'll keep rewinding it." The other two men in the room made no comment (though both of them inwardly groaned "it's about damn time").

"Stop, there." Said Oliver pointing. "He was acting suspicious, and I immediately knew what was going to happen, he ran out the door not even a second before it went off."

"I'll run facial recognition". All but the IT girl stepped away as she went to work 'borrowing' from the FBI and NSA databases.

"Who do you think planted the bomb?" Asked Diggle. Oliver suddenly felt the hot blood trickling down his sleeve and onto the floor due to the piece of metal, and remembered it was there, he started to strip and bandage it.

"Someone out to get Oliver Queen."

"Hey, guys" Roy said trying to get their attention as he watched the TV but no one was listening, "um, guys?"

Digg went on to contemplate the big question on their hands, "It's gotta be someone who knows your secret. I mean how many people out there want to kill Oliver Queen the broke-billionaire?"

Oliver rolled his eyes.

Roy lost his patience, and shouted at them, "Guys! _Hey! _Look!"

Everyone turned, and what they saw shocked them to their core that for ten whole seconds the attempt on Oliver and Felicity's lives were totally forgotten.

"No." Oliver breathed, his pulse skyrocketing. A reporter stood outside a swanky apartment block, where a teenage boy had died due to an overdose of Vertigo, half an hour ago. Memories from the last two years rushed through him.

"How is that possible? You killed the Count" said Diggle in bewilderment.

"I did." He said, grinding his jaw, he had put three arrows in the Count. "Someone else is making it again."

"We should hit both of these tonight before the trail gets cold" Roy advised, repeating a lesson Oliver had taught him about tracking and investigating targets. Diggle disagreed, "We can't spread ourselves thin". Both of them were right, but in the end it was his team, his call.

Oliver already knew what he was supposed to choose, but Felicity asked anyway, "So what should I search for? Bombing or Vertigo?"

He took a deep breath, "Vertigo, check if the DEA has anything." She nodded, capturing his gaze for a brief moment, aware how hard the decision had been for Oliver. To him, the city will always come first, _always _she thought with a mix of empathy and disappointment.

"I'm pulling up DEA case files. Got it." She sifted through irrelevant information before she found what they wanted.

"Ok, first it was isolated cases in the South West, from Albuquerque reaching as far as Seattle and then Gotham City, but none in Starling. It was initially thought to be leftover supply from the Count's production after he escaped from Iron Heights." A map indicated the cities and number of cases, "But then, the cases got more frequent."

"They busted several labs cooking the old version of Vertigo, and managed to trace the production line back to Starling, but they don't know who's manufacturing the chemicals they're using."

"And the first incident of someone using it here was tonight" Diggle completed. No one said anything for a moment, Vertigo might be a drug, but to everyone in that Foundry it was a living, breathing nemesis.

"It's back" Roy intoned, breaking the silence.

"There's more" she retrieved a document containing chem lab reports, "A new ingredient, this was the sample encountered in Gotham City. It contains a modified form of a nerve agent, unpatented, illegal, black market, you name it." Could this get any worse? He was right.

"This stuff completely alters the chemical make-up of Vertigo, making it nearly untraceable in the bloodstream after usage. It could become an entirely new drug." By then Oliver's head was pounding, he held his face in his hands. For the past five months, he'd been coasting basically, but now he was shaken awake, in the most violent way possible. "They have to be getting the chemicals from somewhere in Starling" he told her.

"I'll keep searching; I think you should all gear up in case I find anything." That he could do instead of standing and doing nothing. Roy and Oliver got their equipment, they helped each other load the quivers but Oliver's mind was thinking about what Diggle said last night. _Diggle was right._

"About what?" Roy asked, having heard him voice the thought out loud.

"It doesn't matter."

"Did you find anything?" Diggle wanted to know after they were dressed.

Felicity huffed out her cheeks, her mind straining through dozens of in-depth searches and hacks but she was coming up with blanks, "I'm trying; whoever's making Vertigo again has gotten clever."

"But it's on the streets, this is just like the Count, we find the dealers and work up the hierarchy. Roy—"

"I'm on it!" Said his protégé a foot out the door, flipping his hood on. Roy was the best chance of them finding it, Oliver wanted to join him but Diggle nudged his head towards Felicity, urging him to go to her first. John had cleaned the wounds and cuts, and due to the halter dress she wore Oliver could see the goose bumps on the skin of her exposed back and arms. He brought a blanket to her and wrapped it around her shoulders but did not let go, she glanced up at him.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you."

She didn't say anything but in her eyes he saw forgiveness. "How's your head?" He asked.

"I'll feel better when I go home, once this is done." She added as an afterthought before he could tell her to leave again. _Oliver asks me on a date and this is what happens, just my luck really._ Felicity tried to remember the date before the explosion; _Hong Kong, Amanda Waller, Oliver trying to be romantic, nervous Oliver rambling like I do. _She smiled at how sweet he was. When she thought about it, it was actually going really well, it was almost kind of funny how things turned out—or maybe that was the concussion talking.

"That wasn't even the worst date I've been on" she said to him, but it was clear he was still blaming himself for it, and nothing she could say could change how he felt. It hurt her to see him reeling in guilt. He let go of her shoulders and stepped back, she felt cold again, even with the blanket around her.

"You deserve better than that. I thought you would be in danger when I was the Arrow, but now you're in danger when I'm Oliver Queen too? I was meant to be killed in that explosion and you might have died with me."

"It's not your fault" she reiterated for what felt like the hundredth time, "we couldn't have known."

Roy's comm came online, Felicity looked away from Oliver, she wanted to discuss what 'they' were after what happened at the restaurant but it was definitely not the right time, but when would it ever be?

"Roy?" She prompted into her comm unit.

"I found something".


	6. Identity Part 3

_The Glades, Starling City, 12:13 AM PST _

Through his binoculars, Roy watched the street corner of the flat building through green night vision. Beside a wall of graffiti depicting a jumble of profane words, was a clogged pipe that emptied onto the sidewalk, not much could fit into it, but a bag of illegal drug money could.

There was no movement, the night was dead. _Any minute now. _Then he saw what he was looking for; a junkie dressed inconspicuously in a hoodie and walking with a slouchy posture sauntered onto the street across the pipe. He waited a moment, and then walked to it, glancing left and right for unwanted bystanders.

Too bad he didn't look up.

The dealer surreptitiously stuffed the brown bag of cash into the pipe and left as quickly as he'd arrived, but the archer knew he only went to wait in the shadows until his quarry appeared.

He had dropped the cash now he awaited the drugs.

Seconds later a car rolled up to the graffiti wall. From his vantage point he saw a man in the driver's seat, _the distributor; _at least the one who worked the streets and dealt with the low-level dealers. Finding the dealers was easy, when a drug got city-wide attention-especially Vertigo- it could sell faster than hot cakes, people just throw money at anyone who can get their hands on the stuff.

The distributor exited the sedan, dressed in smart-casual attire, and swiftly exchanged the money for a bag of drugs at the pipe. The red archer knew more about drugs than he would ever admit. Usually dealers would snort half of the bag themselves before selling it for over the market price to their fellow junkies. Then go to the same street corner for more.

Folding his binoculars back into his quiver, Roy sent a tracker arrow onto the car's bumper.

Roy followed the distributor to his next blind drop. Once there, he released another arrow that whirred an inch past the man's ear which made him a jump a foot in the air, _it never gets old. _

"Make another move, and the next one goes through your skull", he threatened with a booming voice.

The henchman spun around and made a series of false-starts before finding his tongue. "I-I-If you want money—"

"I don't want money, what I want is information." He nocked another arrow. "Who is your supplier?"

The man blinked, trying to articulate a lie. At the moment he feared his employer more than him, but Roy intended to change his perception thus. "I-I—"

"_Who?!"_ He demanded nocking another arrow so there were two on the bowstave aimed at his chest.

"I-I just deliver the drugs and make the drops!" The red archer glared holes into him and he immediately amended his statement. "—he-he ensures we never see him".

The man was interrupted when an arrow pierced the brick wall a hair length above his head.

"I swear!" He wailed, and Roy had to believe him. The red archer used bola arrows to restrain him, once he was floundering on the ground, he bent and retrieved the henchman's keys from his jacket and then went to open the car. The rest of the team needed to be alerted of the recent developments.

"_Roy?"_ Felicity asked when he pressed his comm.

"I found something".

"_Go on."_

"A supplier, he runs blind drops across the Glades to low-level dealers, that's as far as the drug's gone." Roy looked over his shoulder at the guy on the alleyway ground, the man was middle-aged, looked like he'd never gotten in trouble a day in his life, which made the Team's job even harder.

"These guys are dressed nicely in all-American blue collar attire; they don't fit your average profile of drug dealers." He searched the car and lastly tried the carpeting below the passenger seat, there was a hatch, and within it a pound of white pills, _jackpot_.

"I got a bag of Vertigo for analysis."

"_But who's making it again?"_ Oliver pressed, impatiently.

"He's not talking, says he's never met the big boss." He slammed the car door shut and preceded to the rooftops, leaving the henchman immobilized and untouched. This whole operation was beginning to get more worrying by the second. "Oliver I think they're getting outside help."

* * *

_The Foundry, Starling City 12:35 AM PST_

"What do you mean?" Felicity asked Roy.

The emerald archer scowled, "It means we have a power vacuum in Starling after all the criminals we locked up. There's no more competition, outsiders are using the opportunity to set up their own empires here in the outfits left behind."

Diggle creased his brows "They've got a lot of guts coming to Starling City." It was true, the Arrow was feared; only those who had the courage and resources could attempt crime in Starling, especially someone who wanted to manufacture Vertigo.

"Whoever's making Vertigo again has made a business deal with the outsiders, to ensure that no one ever has to see his face in case they come into contact with me, in exchange he gives them protection."

"_I'm sending you his ID. I'm on my way back" _Roy reported and signed off. Felicity received the photo of the supplier's ID, Fred Wallis was his name on the license but she doubted it was legit. She tried to search for who he was anyway.

Having her hair lose across her shoulders got in the way, so she tied it in a messy pony tail to help her concentrate. _We're missing something here, _she deduced. Felicity recalled the night the Count kidnapped her, his malicious smile and glinting eyes, the memory haunted her still. Before Oliver arrived he'd boasted his accomplishment to her, recited the ingredients that made Vertigo abusers achieve an otherworldly high. Felicity suddenly sat ram-rod straight and her fingers flew across the keyboard as the idea blew up like fireworks in her mind, prompting Oliver and Digg's curiosity. At that instant Roy returned but she was solely focused on her search.

"The DEA tracked the manufacturing of every chemical in Vertigo, _except_ the 10 percent of it that is composed of lysergic acid diethylamide, aka LSD. LSD is composed of diethylamine, and _that_ needs ammonia!" _It was staring me right in the face; _she produced a map of Starling and pointed to the screen. "There are three chemical plants specializing in the Haber process to make ammonia in Starling. One in the Glades, one on the outskirts of the county, and one beside the abandoned railways."

That was all the information she could uncover, Oliver's apprentice knew the rest.

"Roy?" Oliver asked, needing his protégé's insight, Roy was able to step up to the plate.

The younger man cupped his chin thoughtfully; he eased closer to Felicity and put a finger at a location on the screen. "I'm betting it's the one besides the railways; they'd want to keep production separate from distribution to remain untraceable. Cooking in the Glades is too close to home, cooking on the outskirts is too far in terms of transport costs. The railway is just perfect."

She licked her lips and searched the particular chemical plant.

"This is it, a Lex Corp nitrogen-fixing plant; it has the equipment you would need to manufacture the drug. It closed down after the Undertaking."

Everyone exchanged brief looks, "That's got to be it" Oliver finalized.

"What about the distributors ID?" Roy asked.

Felicity was not looking at Roy but observing Oliver behind him as he went to swipe his bow off the table as she spoke, "It was forged, but facial rec could give us something."

"I'm going" the archer announced.

The tech opened her mouth to heatedly protest but luckily she was not the only person in the lair who thought the Queen's idea was totally hare-brained and mad. Diggle got in the way of his boss' determined strides inciting an iron glare from Oliver. "Hold on, we have no idea how hard you hit your head. And we don't even know what we're walking into."

"And how many times have we had to deal with this Diggle?" He retorted with a barely concealed growl, "I put the Count in an asylum, and his doctor reproduced the drug. I put him in prison and he made the entire city sick. I put him six feet under the ground but he still found way to resurrect himself! I'm going to_ end_ this once and for all." Diggle was shoved roughly aside, Felicity went to stand, but Roy sided with Oliver, both archers had their bows in hand ready to go.

"You're not going alone, Oliver" the red archer told his mentor resolutely.

The team was at a stalemate; the oldest members versus the new addition. It could be said that Roy and Oliver were like brothers, but John and Oliver have known one another longer. John and Felicity both knew Oliver and Roy could simply continue without them if they wanted too, and they definitely wanted too.

Felicity looked pleadingly at Diggle, "John, we shouldn't…" she started, but suddenly it was as if she was the only person who wanted to keep Oliver within the four walls of the Foundry, safe and protected even if he didn't need protection.

"Okay, but only for recon" John told the emerald archer, though from the way his jaw clenched it had been hard to bite out his consent.

They nodded in agreement and grabbed the comms in a hurry. Felicity was left standing, trying to understand when everything had gone to hell. Oliver stopped before he ran out to the car park and caressed her face, and she could see the layer of painful nostalgia and exhaustion over his blue irises. He wanted to give her reassurance but she held the hand he had on her cheek, telling him it was not needed even if her heart was hurting. He could not see anything past the phantom of Count Vertigo rising to haunt them once more and she doubted she could do anything to dissuade him.

And then he was gone.

* * *

_Lex-Corp Chemical Plant, Starling City, 1:17 AM PST _

The Starling hero parked his bike below an underpass that went over the railway tracks, foliage and darkness gave him the coverage he needed. He crouched and ran down the rusted tracks towards the fencing that closed off the chemical plant. He sleuthed; two guards protected the loading dock.

"Digg, Roy, how's the perimeter?" Oliver asked his fellows.

"_Northeast has five hostiles, changing duty every half hour" _Diggle reported.

Roy was currently occupied; he whacked a guard across the jaw and made short work of the other two. He sensed one approaching him from behind, the red archer whirled and with a smirk lodged an arrow through the attacker's shoulder, and the fight was done.

"_I'm by the water tanks, took out four" _Roy informed.

"_So much for 'only recon' huh?" _The soldier grumbled, hearing the agreement they'd made being ignored by the younger archer.

_"What do these guys look like?"_ Felicity asked Digg.

"_Definitely hired security, but unofficial, could be the mafia the Count's working with" _the soldier added.

How the hell had the mafia managed to sneak back in? Oliver questioned. It was not Bratva, they weren't interested in the narcotics business. It was time for him to find out. The fence was electrically charged but a mere word to Felicity got the fence discharged for twenty seconds. He climbed over in an inconspicuous corner just as the charge returned bringing a light hum of electricity through it. He sprinted to the building, and shot an arrow at the fence to draw the attention of the guards as sparks flew on the fencing. He had never planned for this mission to be solely recon, despite John's wishes, but he would try to be as furtive as possible.

Oliver spotted cameras above the loading docks, so he climbed onto the rooftop away from the camera's line of sight and went around to the fire exit.

"_The coast is clear, go in" _Felicity said as she screened the footage.

The emerald archer walked inside, the walls were sterile white, and so were the lino floors, fluorescent lamps overhang intermittently down the long hall. He gripped his bow tight.

"_Two men approaching" _Felicity warned.

Turning the corner, two guards went into offensive the moment they spotted him, he had no choice but to engage. They were too close for him to use his bow, as they neared Oliver stabbed one with an arrow, and rounded on the next to kick his knee cap. Several more ran into the hall. Even with his steely determination to find the new Count, the men would never be a match for the Arrow; they were only there to slow him down.

He was numb into the fighting, left and right, bodies fell. He hadn't even broken out a sweat but he was growing irritated, feeling as though he was being played with. Roy and Diggle were fighting their own battles too from the reports floating through his comm.

But as the last man fell, a voice blared through the hall from an overhead speaker.

_"Ahem, ahem"_ the detached voice coughed owning his attention._ "If I knew the infamous Arrow was going to pay me an exclusive visit, I would've spruced up."_

He needed to know where this was coming from, "Felicity?"

"_I can't get the signal, he's bouncing it" _she said to her distress.

"Come out and show yourself!" Oliver growled, drawing an arrow.

_"Of course, how rude of me, proceed through the door at the end of the hall and I'll be waiting"_ the voice said with chilled politeness.

"I'm not interested in a deal."

_"Deal?"_ He guffawed as if Oliver had made the most hilarious joke of all. _"Mr. Arrow if I made a deal with you, it wouldn't be very profitable for my business now would it?"_

He had no idea where to aim his words at so he just shouted to the air, he could hear Felicity tapping frantically on the keyboard, "You expect me to trust you, Count?"

_"Werner, Werner Zyrtle."_ The voice-with-a-name told him confidently. _"Can't we have a chat first?"_ Before Oliver could reply he went onto say, _"Aren't you curious how my drug made it's come back?"_ Werner said as if he was asking why the sky was blue.

The offer was tempting; if he could get close enough to the new Count he could end this. He was treading dangerously here; the door at the end of the hall could be a trap or the enigma behind Vertigo. Either way, he was being watched, running was not an option, the only way to move was forward; he was the Arrow and he would deal with this to the end, NOT run.

With his decision in place, the archer lowered his bow. _"Oliver? Oliver, what are you doing?"_ Felicity demanded, the pitch of her voice going up an octave.

He had to bite his tongue to try and ignore her and remain focused, for if he thought about the IT tech and how much hurt he was putting her through he would never be able to finish this properly. Guilt-ridden he addressed the soldier first, "Digg keep his men busy. I don't want anyone intruding. Felicity, get Roy blueprints. Roy circle around, find a back entrance, and cover me."

"_Oliver, no"_ she pleaded.

"Who's Werner Zyrtle?" He interrupted.

He could hear her gulp as she answered,_ "He's not in the database, he's not American. I'm checking Interpol—Oliver, please." _

"Trust me, Felicity" and with that parting he signed off.

The door at the end of the hall could open to a man, a lab, a chasm, or hell for all he knew but he opened it anyway.

The room was awash in artificial blue light, he saw people in white lab coats, and Oliver raised his weapon, everyone at the lab tables raised their arms in surrender at the sight of the vigilante, dropping all they were doing.

The sound of the chink of glass caused him to spin on his heel, and before him was a man, not in a lab coat, but holding his arms up in surrender too.

"I'm not armed" said he, a middle-aged man, with receding hair and beard, dressed like a mobster in a lose dress shirt and suit. Only then did he notice the classical music playing faintly in the background, _Vivaldi, _Oliver mused.

"If you would please vacate the premises" said Werner to the chemists, without turning to them, they left in a hurry, almost trampling over one another as this was not a scene they wanted to witness.

Oliver's first impression of the new Count was this; _he's not insane. _At least not like the previous one was. His eyes flew to search for anyone who would rush at him but he was well and truly alone with the new Count. "We are alone" Werner said, knowing what he was doing.

"Who are you? Why are you making Vertigo again?" He cut to the chase, controlling his anger. The man might not be visually menacing to Oliver, but he was undeniably dangerous if he had the capability to re-start this sort of operation.

"Because the Count is dead" Werner said. He held himself professionally; he might not be insane but there was a manic, perilous aura around him, very unpredictable. He was unlike other criminals Oliver had beaten in previous months, too calm and confident around the Arrow. That only meant one thing; he was holding more cards than Oliver was aware of.

"And Vertigo died with him."

Werner placed his hand is in pockets, there was something sinister about the way the monotonous blue light captured the man's lined features, he eased closer to Oliver. "Something's never die, you for example" he said, almost too low for him to hear. Oliver grew cold all over, _the bombing, _he thought trying to grasp the bigger picture.

He glared at Werner, "I'm not here to play games, what happens now is very simple. Stop making the drug or die."

Count Vertigo looked offended, "Only two choices? You can't expect me to make it this instant."

The Arrow was nocked within half a second, Werner looked slightly fearful and stepped back, eyeing the end of the arrow head. "Does this narrow down the choices?" Oliver threatened. Werner was unarmed as he had said in the beginning but Oliver did not know the rules of the game Werner was playing with him, anything could happen.

Oliver shouldn't have been surprised with how Werner answered. "Mark Gabriel or Count Vertigo, remember him?" Werner went on, he paused to appreciate the melody of _Vivaldi's Four Seasons _playing on the stereo, his fingers pressing invisible piano keys, _maybe he is insane_. The Arrow did not lower his bow, but Zyrtle's initial reaction had passed, he seemed almost comfortable with arrow pointed at his face now.

"The man was half a lunatic and that was before the asylum pumped him with psychotics" he continued, business-like, "while not completely inept to handle the grittier side of the illegal narcotic business; Mark lacked the scientific capabilities to synthesize the formula for Vertigo. Did it ever occur to you that someone else had _created _the drug, but simply was not involved in selling it?" He boasted.

Werner looked incredibly proud to have created the formula, Oliver's glare deepened.

"You're not working alone in this are you?"

All of a sudden it was as if he was listening to his father discussing his latest financial dealings. "You need connections to form an empire, you should be aware, that I wasn't _going_ to kill you Arrow; in fact, it never crossed my mind. Assassination isn't my forte, but a friend of mine needed you dead, and when his plan fell through he called in a favour. I realized it was a win; win for both of us; I wouldn't have to worry about the Arrow interfering in my plans and neither would he. Isn't it just convenient that you waltzed onto my stage all on your own?" Werner made a little sweeping move with his arm to imitate the centuries old dance.

Oliver tightened the strain on the string, "Unfortunately for you and your friend, you both struck out" he said with below-zero coldness.

Zyrtle's shoulders slumped, "Unfortunately we did" he said disappointedly but he was only mocking, in instants a devilish gleam came to his eyes even though they were black as coal in the blue light, and he said;

"But I have very powerful friends".

Oliver was too late to deflect the dart that pierced his arm.

He hissed and yanked it out, but he could already feel the effects of whatever had gone into his system hit his head. Werner scurried away before Oliver's arrow could hit him, it didn't matter since he missed anyway, _I never miss_. The worried shouts of his team in his ear were fading away, the room spun.

"I thought you should try the drug out for yourself, it is really quite effective" Werner explained, Oliver could see five of him, one the real Count the others a figment of his imagination. His arms grew weak and sluggish, every arrow he nocked and loosed scattered to the ground somehow. The world slowed down it's pace.

"Are you alright? You look a bit pale" Werner's words echoed, stretched out to multiple syllables, louder until it was all he could hear as if he was inside his head. "Can you hear me? Can you see me? They say the new ingredient brings forth the nightmares locked in the darkest recesses of your mind. Am I in your nightmares?"

The Count's face was not his face anymore, but morphed into a monster observing him, oozing gunge, with demonic eyes with bright whites, he grinned with razors for teeth. The Arrow needed to fight, but he couldn't, he felt drained of his strive, his willpower.

_Its okay I don't need to fight, I don't-NO but I need too! I have to get up! I—can't _his brain contested with his body. Somehow he was on his knees his vision blurring, the world was shaking as if it had placed in a blender, spinning, spinning and spinning, shaking and shaking.

And standing over him, watching beside the Count, was a blonde woman, and Oliver _knew_ her. That was all he registered before the jaws of his nightmares devoured him.

…

Werner Zyrtle smiled satisfactorily; to see what he had been warned as a 'formidable opponent' and 'unstoppable force' kneel before him, mumbling nonsense about a mother and other unrecognizable names. His associate had left following his orders, he told her he wanted to finish this alone, she was not pleased but he was the boss.

Werner brought up a foot and kicked the Arrow onto his back. He gave a final glance around the lab, it had been a decent area to manufacture his product but it had been temporary from the start. He would have to move the operations to a more permanent location next time if he going to keep up with its growing international demand.

"Disable the fire alarms" he told his men over the walkie-talkie, once that was done, he ordered; "Evacuate the building" and he was not questioned. He stepped over the Arrow who was shaking uncontrollably on the floor, it was almost comical to see the hero suffer. He went to the office desk, taking a dossier of international shipping addresses, _Corto Maltese, Markovia, Colombia, and Taiwan. _The world would experience his new high. He'd made excellent partners in this business, and he was better at it than he'd anticipated. The only direction from here was up, once he killed the Arrow, in the most poetic way possible.

He went to the lab benches and turned up the gas, then took the thermite from the fume cupboard and scattered the powder around with the metal oxide. Finally, he took out his lighter, he used to smoke but stopped for health reasons, yet he kept the old thing in his pocket. He would leave it behind today, along with his biggest problem; the Arrow, his next problem would be ensuring nobody called him 'Count Vertigo' but that would be handled another time. _Now you will die for good, I will make sure the city knows I was the one who killed you, _he thought with great self-dignity, _the entire criminal elite will owe me for this. _

Werner flicked the lighter on and threw it; he was already turning the door handle when the lab exploded in fire.

…

Roy threw the lab door opened; he covered his face as fire licked at him. _I'm too late! _He cursed, but in a glimmer of luck he could see Oliver in the centre of the inferno, magically untouched but definitely not unharmed. He was already sweating, and his face was hot, there was no way he could go through the flames without burning to a crisp. He turned back down the hall and grabbed a fire hose, he pulled down the water latch, he could feel it gurgling through the hose as he rushed back to extinguish as much of the fire as possible.

A burst of water erupted through the nozzle; Roy used his arm strength and directed it at Oliver's surroundings, quenching the fire. Roy ran to Oliver to find that his mentor was curled on the ground, unresponsive and shivering, his eyes wide open but unseeing.

"_Roy! What's going on?" _Diggle demanded.

He dragged Oliver under the arms towards the exit, "The drug's in him. Get the med lab ready!"

* * *

_The Foundry, Starling City, 2:55 AM PST _

"Oh God, Oh God" Felicity cried her heart beating so fast it was as if it wanted to fly out of her chest. Diggle helped Roy carry Oliver in; they laid him unceremoniously onto the metal lab table. She pried an eye lid open, his eye balls were rolling and every muscle in his body was lax as if he didn't have a single bone. "He needs proper medical attention! We need to take him to a hospital" normally she would've been against such a drastic measure but desperate times were calling.

"You know that's not an option" Digg shouted at her. They were crowded around Oliver, with John inspecting the ropey burn on the archer's back that had charred through the green leather.

"We're running out of time!" Roy hissed.

"We have to try" John said levelly, trying to reason with her.

She must have looked like a hysterical mess but Felicity did not care, she scoffed and flung her arms up "I certainly don't remember any of us graduating from med school!" She snapped.

"You can help him Felicity" Diggle tried again. Alarmed she pointed a finger at her chest, and gaped at them both.

"_Me?"_

Oliver started to convulse as if an invisible man was kicking his gut repeatedly and he could not do a darn thing to stop the attacks, his muscles became rigid, and he was jerking.

"He's having a seizure!" Roy said, turning his mentor over onto his side to prevent choking in case he started vomiting. Felicity took a step back and clasped the sides of her head as she watched the horror unfold, he was dying before her eyes, and she didn't know how many more times she could go through watching this. Her mind was racing into darkness, but instantly the idea struck her like lightning.

"Barbiturates!" She exclaimed the others gave her blank expressions which annoyed her beyond reason.

"Barbiturates! Amphetamine, Pentobarbital, or Benzodiazepine! Put it in a syringe! _Go!_" There was no time to explain the chemical terms, she flapped her wrists urgently urging them to hurry and search the medical stores. Oliver's uncontrolled movements were becoming more violent, she pinned him down by the arms to prevent self-injury but he was ten times stronger than Felicity and she was nearly thrown off of him.

Roy produced a packet of the medicine and Diggle helped him grind the pills to powder form before mixing it to an aqueous form. The soldier was an inch away from injecting the Arrow but she latched onto his wrist.

"Let me" she said, visibly swallowing a ball of queasiness, she hated needles. "Too much and he could die". Felicity tapped the edge of the syringe to remove the air bubble, John went to steady his boss. She was not surprised to find her hand shaking like a leaf, in fact her whole body, but she focused her fear and calmed herself enough to administer the correct non-lethal dosage to Oliver's jugular. There was a 60% chance her estimations were wrong, and she might cost him his life but he would've died anyway. _It is a chance I have to take; _she thought as the last drop of clear liquid disappeared inside of him.

As if a blanket of calm had been spread over the hero, Oliver's limbs relaxed and his chest rose and fell at a normal pace. Diggle checked his pulse. Felicity dropped the syringe onto the table and held onto her knees, gulping deep breaths, Roy was doing the same.

"His heart rate is stable" John said to all of their reliefs.

"What was the stuff you gave him?" Roy asked.

"Psychoactive drug to stop the seizure, it's a mild sedative. But God knows what other damage the Vertigo might've caused".

Diggle nodded at her solemnly, "You did good, Felicity."

_Then why do I feel as though I've done nothing good at all? _"I wouldn't have needed to do anything if you'd listened to me" the blonde snapped. From the looks of guilt they held she regretted the words, and clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Sorry, I'm a little bit…" she massaged her temples trying to settle her frazzled nerves. Diggle understood.

"It's late, and tonight was rough on all of us. Maybe Oliver was right; maybe I shouldn't be in the field anymore."

Felicity blinked trying to keep up with what he had just said after everything else that had just happened, "W-What are you talking about? He asked you to leave?" She nearly shouted, in disbelief.

Diggle shrugged, "I was only gone for 24 hours."

"Why did he do that?" Roy asked, shocked as well.

"For Lyla, for the baby."

"If tonight was any indication, Oliver needs you more than ever now." And Felicity realized how selfish that sounded to her, she frantically rambled "but I'm not saying that Lyla or the baby aren't important—"

The soldier stopped her with a hand, "I understand what you mean, and it's what I told him, that I know what I'm doing. I still should never have allowed him to go. I'm not thinking straight, maybe a break is a good id—"

Before he could finish, Oliver was groaning back to consciousness, finally out of his hallucinatory state. "Oliver, are you alright man?" Diggle asked helping his friend sit upright.

Instead, he answered the question with another question, "W-Werner, did we…?"

"No" said Roy, glancing down dejectedly. It was the first actual loss he'd felt whilst being a vigilante, she felt the disappointment too.

"Are you alright?" Felicity asked again holding Oliver's shoulder, he wasn't fully himself yet. She needed him to be okay, they all did, they'd done terribly today, no planning, just impulse. This was like the weeks before the city was held hostage by Slade. Failure after failure crushing the team.

"I've been better" he muttered, it was obvious he was trying to push through the emotional and physical toll tonight had taken on him, as he frowned and tried to stand, but ended up hissing in pain.

"You're back is burned; it'll take at least three weeks to heal. You need to take it easy for the next few days; you won't be able to get anything done if you're still injured like this" Diggle said, with a tone that suggested he would personally handcuff Oliver to a hospital bed if he tried anything too soon.

"What happened after?" He asked.

"I called the cops in time, they have the lab scientists and several of Werner's men in custody, it's unlikely they'll be acquitted of the court sentences, given they were willingly complying to work with the Cou-_Werne_r." She informed, her heart rate slowing down, but no less restless. "He paid them well" she added, grimly.

"If he's the type of man I think he is he's probably paying their families until they get out of jail, as compensation. It's perfect incentive to maintain their loyalty" said Roy.

Oliver was not totally listening; he was staring at the floor with a forbidding expression. "I saw Sara."

This startled the team; Sara was working with Count Vertigo-who had just tried to kill him? No way.

"Are you sure?" Diggle asked, unconvinced.

Felicity shook her head adamantly, "That can't be why she's in town, and she would never try to kill you. You _know_ she wouldn't" she told him fiercely, he looked at her directly then, searching for the reassurance in her, but he still seemed uncertain.

The conversation hung by a thread, until Roy said, "You were tripping on the drug, you could've seen anything."

Oliver's countenance lightened fractionally, he nodded seeing the sense in his protégé's explanation. He _had been _tripping, _and failing the city too_ he thought to his dismay. His pride got his in the way and he nearly died because of it_. _He looked at his teammates, everyone was weary, and Felicity needed a change of clothes and proper rest. The night was at its end, but nothing was over yet.

* * *

_Beneath Star Bridge, Starling City 4:41 AM PST_

The Chemist met the assassin beneath the bridge. Night still ruled the skies, and he would've normally taken a moment to appreciate the full moon that swelled over the bay, scalloping the inky waters. But as it was, near the hour of dawn, he was called here for business. The water lapping on the shores was all he heard, he squinted in the darkness but saw nothing. His bodyguards were positioned close by but not too close, the assassin could be trusted not to harm him, he had given her no reason to kill him thus far, he was her bosses' investment after all.

The scuff of feet nearly made him jolt but he managed to turn slowly to face the assassin, who was half a shadow in her black garb. None of his bodyguards had seen her approach.

"You should've let me kill him, I would not have failed" she cut in before he could greet her formally. He despised her rudeness but he tried to be polite, even if she acted impossible at times. But he was more concerned with the news she had brought, _the Arrow, alive? _

"How did he survive?" He asked, darkly. Rage boiling beneath his unperturbed expression.

"His partner dragged him out, if you had not started a fire, I could've finished both of them". He did not like being reprimanded by anyone, especially someone who- as of now-was meant to be working _for him. _

"Our hero has nine lives it seems" he said coldly.

"Are you not disappointed?"

He waved dismissively, "He won't get in my way, and I am not my predecessor". He studied her even if he could not see her face, she was quite arrogant and no matter how hard he tried he could not treat with her professionally. "Apparently, our contract has ended. I wish I could say it was a pleasure".

"Be thankful. You have what you need" she growled, her hand around the hilt of her sword, he had seen her use it before and he was not dumb enough to test her ability.

Out of mild curiosity he asked, "There was a bomb in a restaurant in town last night. They claim it was a gas leak. Was that your doing?"

"Perhaps" she replied monotonously, giving nothing away, but he knew it had to be her who had done it.

"Were you successful in eliminating your target?"

Too his dissatisfaction, she barked a laugh, "And here I thought you were an intelligent man, have you truly not seen it yet? The truth stood right before your eyes".

He scowled and grinded his teeth, "Humour me."

He could practically hear her smirking, she started to leave, "I expect my payment by mid-afternoon, fail to comply and I will shut down your entire operation."

Another thing he hated was threats.

"I am a man of my word" he assured, getting irritated.

She nodded curtly, "Indeed, my boss is counting on it."

Their parley was almost at an end; even if she had helped him set up business he was glad to see her leave. He always felt he was putting unnecessary tension on himself whenever the assassin was around, because she could be very unnerving. "Very well, give my regards to Ra's." When she gave no reaction his eyes actually grew large. "No?" He said, examining her appearance he could not be mistaken, surely he could not, "You are not League?"

She gave a little snort, "You're going to have to try harder if you want to know who my employer is."


	7. The New Archer in Town

**Hello Everyone! I know I know it's been sooo long. But I have not abandoned you! There was writers block and Med school getting in the way, and of course you guys have been watching season 3 of Arrow (it's really good!). But I was like 'how am I supposed to compete with this?' I realized there was no point in comparing my story to theirs, they are two separate entities. The show is my muse, and this in my fanfic, I can do whatever I want with it. **

**Over the months I have been writing and editing these next few chapters. This one is a long one, more to come soon I promise!**

* * *

_April 2014_

_Starling City_

There weren't many situations where Thea Queen found herself afraid. Most of the life-threatening experiences she had to face came in the past two years of her life. Most people would be petrified if they were in the limo with her right then, sitting across from a mass murderer slash assassin. While she would not deny she was a teensy bit fearful of what was to come, she was more curious than ever.

She folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at him. Malcolm smiled at her like he did when he wished her happy birthday as a child, blissfully oblivious to all the plots and schemes being hatched between him and her mother and God knows who else. He was trying to be pleasant and welcoming, but Thea was done with being nice.

"I'm glad you decided to join me, Thea—"

She held her hand up to stop him and hardened her posture. "Let me make myself clear, I might be your daughter but I don't know if we could ever be family". His mouth twitched almost too quick to notice. "I am only here because I'm done with being lied too and being pushed aside. I'm hurt, and I never want to feel this kind of pain again."

He understood the angle she was speaking at. Suddenly it felt as though the car temperature had dropped several degrees as he leaned forward with a cold calculating gaze, his smile did not reach his eyes.

"Very well, I understand why you would feel that way. But let me make _myself _clear. What I do, and what I will teach you won't be easy. It will show you for the person you truly are. I can see the potential and strength within you, your mother was strong too. But even then that may not be enough if you want to get through this. I will test you beyond your limits, and that means doing things that most people would deem…immoral."

She tried to remain as impassive as possible, she should have expected this.

"Once this limo leaves Starling you can never return to your old life. Are you ready for that?" He questioned.

"I don't want my old life. I want to learn. I'm ready" she told him with iron in her voice. There was nothing left for her in Starling; Roy had lied to her, her mother and Oliver too of course. They had driven wedges into her relationships with them, and she had accepted the lies, but no more. This might be the worst idea she'd ever had but it could also be the best. There was nowhere else for her to go. She had no club, no boyfriend, no home, and no family she could truly rely on, nothing to lose anymore. Except maybe her soul, if she had any inkling of what Malcolm intended to put her through, but she could not turn back now.

He seemed pleased to hear her statement, "I'll be the judge of that". Malcolm waved to the driver at the front. "Go".

"Where are we going? There can't be many places you can hide without your enemies finding you. You're a man of the world, recognizable."

"They won't be looking for a dead man. Unless you're going to tell them" his face was kind but she could hear the challenge in his words. "What do you know of my enemies?"

"You have the Arrow for instance, the police, both would happily wish to see you behind bars, or worse."

He looked like he was trying not to chuckle. "They won't be threats to us, Thea, I guarantee that".

_Us, _she thought. Allying herself with him meant his enemies were hers now too. She had a billion questions to ask him, but she would have plenty of time too. As the car rolled out of Starling she wondered what exactly she had gotten herself into but Thea did not look back.

* * *

_September 14__th__ 2014_

_Sewer network, Starling City, 19:26 PM PST_

Vincent Steelgrave ran below the under croft of pipelines, the Arrow gaining on him. Emerging from a corner, the grip of a gun smacked the side of the mob boss' skull rendering him unconscious on the ground. Yielding the gun was none other than Captain Lance.

"You had that handled" said the former Detective taking out a bottle of pills from his jacket pocket, hands shaking to twist the cap open.

"You don't need to tag along Detective" said Oliver, restraining the mob boss with cables, "your health—"

"I make my own decisions Arrow, my health is not your concern" he snapped, dry-swallowing the pills. Due to his condition Lance was using a walking stick, but only when he was wearing his uniform. Even a physical reminder of his body's state did not stop Lance from joining the Arrow on List missions. He clearly missed fieldwork.

"Thank you for calling off the Anti-Vigilante Task force, it means more to me than you know".

Lance nodded, wheezing slightly. "I don't condone vigilantes but the city clearly needs you" he straightened his posture trying to give the façade he was perfectly fine. "I thought you cleared out the last of this scum months ago, and they're back?" He said, prodding the unconscious mob boss with his foot.

"I have a theory why" Oliver replied.

"Before I forget; thank you for stopping Vertigo before it got too big".

Oliver was not sure it was gone forever; _something's never die _that was what Werner had said. The drug itself was his enemy not it's manufacturer. "I don't think that's over just yet" said the Arrow, retreating to the manhole ladder he'd climbed down.

"Here's hoping there isn't another psycho out there to take up the mantle then. We haven't had any of those since the city came under siege by those masked freaks. Can't say I miss 'em".

"And I hope this is the last time we meet like this Captain, for your own sake".

Lance grimaced, but not because of the pain. The pair departed their respective ways.

* * *

_Alliance Tech, Starling City, 19:58 PM PST_

He rubbed his eyes and blinked at the computer screen; at this rate he was going to need glasses. Jonathan Dester was not a young man and technology did not agree with him. He was a scientist, not a businessman, yet here he was pretending to be one. Where was the fun in science anymore? Where had all the simple yet brilliant discoveries gone? The discovery of germs, the cell membrane, or the structure of the atomic nucleus?

He would be lying if he said that everything Alliance Tech had done in the past had been legal. What he had seen would've made his wife divorce him, if she knew half of it. Jonathan used to believe he could be a religious and realistic man. But after what he'd seen Alliance Tech invest their stock in, he was not sure he could morally cope with his job anymore. Yet somehow, nearly a decade later he was still here, trying to forget. At least his new position did not make him feel dirty or completely insane.

Valerie texted him to come home for dinner, and he was glad to leave the office, half because he was famished and half because she would swat him on the head if he was late and let the food go cold. He gathered his briefcase and turned the lights off.

He took the stairs instead of the elevator, he had a belly he needed to rid of as his eldest- Diane-liked to tease, and with his age light exercise was meant to be beneficial for the heart. As he stepped onto the landing he heard the scuff of feet.

Jonathan stopped short, feeling the hairs on his neck prickle, he glanced left and right searching for the source of the sound. He liked to think that his twenty years with Alliance made him braver, but that wasn't true. Was he imagining things now? He always stayed later than anyone else, could it have been the security guard?

Jonathan decided to ignore it and continued down the next flight—

When a dark hooded figure suspended on a cord appeared as if out of thin air before him, yielding a bow and arrow. His thoughts scattered…

He did not have time to scream before an arrow impaled his skull.

* * *

_September 15__th__ 2014_

_East Upper Walk, Business District, Starling City, 08:09 AM PST _

Angelica Donatello sipped on her coffee, savouring the rich aroma of roasted coffee beans. She needed this if she was going to deal with potential business partners this morning. She smoothed wrinkles on her suit and checked her phone. Jonathan had not returned his calls and she was getting annoyed, they were meant to go over notes before today's meetings and yet again he was being incompetent.

What would be his excuse this time? Lost email? Could not log-on to the intranet? Why was he still here anyway? It was clear he did not have the intellect, courage, or stomach to handle what their company did. After they closed_ that_ project, each of them had been promoted to managerial positions. She had gotten CEO, and she gave him an out to leave but he did not take it. Now they were all stuck together, 'looking out' for one another, when cutting loose ends would be far more productive than babysitting the weak members, yet no one agreed with her.

She tried calling him again, but it went directly to voice mail. _Do I have to call his idiot wife? _

"Come on, Jonathan" she complained. Angelica turned into the alley shortcut for the Alliance Tech and sipped her coffee—

Suddenly she felt as though she had been punched by a sledge hammer, it was difficult to breathe, and blood poured out of her mouth. Then it was scorching pain, she stared at her chest…there was an arrow through it.

* * *

_Queen Consolidated, Starling City, 11:01 AM PST _

It was official; Ray Palmer was the new CEO of Queen Consolidated. To say Oliver was not thrilled would be the understatement of the century. Felicity, Diggle and he got into the elevator heading for the top floor. They were invited to a modest reception hosted by the investors-who absolutely loved the tech genius-welcoming Ray Palmer to the company. Oliver felt as though his presence was completely unnecessary- firstly he would only be a bad reminder of how the company could fail and secondly Count Vertigo was still at large. But Felicity had insisted it would be a show of good faith and public relations to attend.

He gave the IT tech a sidelong glance, the scar on her forehead was covered with make-up, but he knew it was there. Vertigo distribution had gone dark since the Lex-corp plant exploded, and since that night they'd gone back to crossing off List names. Despite that he still felt as though they were being unproductive.

"How's the new job Felicity?" Diggle asked. The IT girl had recently taken a part-time job at Tech Village to make ends meet and moved out her house into an apartment because she could not afford rent.

She pursed her lips in the way she did when she didn't like something, "depressing and mindless, but it pays the bills and healthcare. Though I would be lying if I said I wasn't the slightest bit disappointed the investors did not back you."

Oliver had that guilty look on again and she stopped talking.

"I didn't have time for Queen Consolidated last year. Trying to get it back again wouldn't have made a difference. Dr. Palmer is better for it, I see that now" he admitted outright in that elevator.

The doors opened and the reception was already in full-swing. As their entourage mingled with the investors, Ray Palmer stepped out of the second elevator after them. Ray approached the general group as Felicity greeted him.

"I parked on the roof, wanted to take helicopter for a spin this morning. I thought; why the hell not? Don't have to worry about parking tickets. I own the building now right?"

Felicity smiled lopsidedly, she never liked arrogance on a man especially when it could be mistaken for confidence. He had invented several multi-million dollar gadgets but that didn't mean he had to rub it in everyone else's face.

"Yes you do Mr. Palmer".

"Hold on. I thought you weren't working here anymore?"

It was a bit peculiar for her to be there in her old office, but it was more for supporting Oliver, she told him that.

"Where are you working now?"

"Tech Village" she replied, a little self-conscious.

Ray didn't notice at all, "of all the places huh? So how is Tech Village?"

She wasn't exactly used to making direct, personal conversation with someone she barely knew. Most of the men she was surrounded by didn't ask many questions and didn't like it when she did either. "Um it's not ideal, in terms of pay check" she admitted.

His countenance softened to one of understanding. "I get it; I had my stint in tech retail before. FYI, I read your resume, and it was stunning." He empathized with flick of his hand. Felicity instinctively went to fix her glasses to hide her blush. "If you want to come back and work here for me, I would be more than honoured" he smiled at her warmly. A waiter passed by with a tray of champagne flutes and he handed one to her, and they clicked their glasses.

"Oh, thank you" she said, regarding the praise and the champagne, taken aback by his quick offer. She was accustomed to Oliver's intensity but Ray was a different flavour of it, overwhelming, but in a way that made her feel like she was meant to have known him for years.

"Just give my assistant a call when you want to start. Excuse me" he bowed his head to her as he was enveloped by businessmen, laughing musically and throwing witty comments to everyone in the room instantly becoming the centre of attention. _He gets around fast, _Felicity thought, even though she did not appreciate the fact that he was the CEO now, since that took the company out of the Queen family. But she was still quite impressed by him.

About half an hour into the festivities everyone's attention was drawn to the breaking news on the television screen. Jonathan Dester, a board member and Biomechanical Engineer at Alliance Tech, was murdered last night in the Alliance tower stair well by an arrow.

"_Police have isolated the crime scene. Captain Quentin Lance has determined that the arrow used to kill Jonathan Dester did not belong to the Arrow. It looks like Starling's Hero has competition. Everyone in the city waits and asks 'What will the Arrow do?' and 'are our streets safe from archers now?'"_

The whole room burst into chatter. Felicity immediately looked around for Oliver. Lance would've called him by now. Lately, it was rare to see the Arrow accompanying grim news on the headlines, he'd become a public figure almost as famous as Oliver Queen himself. It was weird thinking about Oliver's personas separately. Then, standing beside her was Ray Palmer, and he looked utterly crestfallen.

"Are you alright Mr. Palmer? Can I get you anything?"

"Ray please" he replied, breaking out of his reverie. "I just…I knew the man who was murdered last night, the one on the news everyone's talking about…"

Felicity gasped, "I am so sorry. Were you close? Oh, you don't have to answer that; it was a little too personal." Ray usually had a know-it-all grin on his lips. She had never seen the tech genius look remotely upset about anything until now.

Ray smirked at her ramble, but there was sadness in it. "No, no, I don't mind. We were once close, but then we stopped corresponding and then…this happened" he gestured to the TV screen. "It's difficult to process, you know?" She nodded; she could sympathize, she knew what it was like to lose contact with those who were once close to you.

"I once worked with Alliance to develop some cloud technology back in the day" Ray went on in reminiscence. "They were branching out into multiple fields, such as biomedicine and space engineering. I even tried to make a video game with them. It was an RPG". Her eyebrows quirked up at the mention of RPG acronym for 'role playing game'. She did not think someone like Ray Palmer would have the time to play video games. Ray laughed, "I was going through a phase" he explained with a boyish smile.

"Really?" She asked very intrigued. "What was the game called?"

"Alien Space Avengers" he mistook her surprised expression for one of critic, "yeahhh I know the name is kinda lame—"

Felicity stopped him right there with a hand, "WAIT. _Alien Space Avengers?" _She said with growing excitement. "With Starlight Savage and Asgard Bloodfrost?"

They said the last name together and then fell into laughter.

"No way! You played A.S.A?" He exclaimed, happily surprised.

She couldn't believe how awesome this was. "It was an unhealthy obsession! I can't believe you were one of the game developers. I was a really disappointed there was no sequel. I know the reviews weren't great, but I loved the game."

Ray smiled lopsidedly, "well that makes two of us."

Felicity opened her mouth to launch into what could only be described as a full-blown geek out, when a hand wrapped around her arm and Oliver and Diggle were beside her. Oliver greeted Ray briefly and then tugged lightly on her arm.

"We have to go, I have a meeting with Lance" he whispered into her ear, "the CEO of Alliance Tech is missing too, it's likely she's dead".

Ray frowned. "Leaving so soon? We haven't even finished schmoozing the investors and enjoying the free liquor and overpriced mini cocktail sandwiches."

"Overpriced… but totally worth it" Felicity pointed out.

Ray nodded in ecstatic agreement, "They are amazingly delicious right?"

Oliver tilted his head urgently towards the lobby, giving her the 'we-have-to-go-_now-_Arrow-stuff-is-happening' stare.

"Felicity…" he trailed off when Ray got in between them all of sudden, causing a scowl to come over the Queen's face that he would normally reserve for criminals on the List.

"Before you take her away Oliver" Ray shot her a charming smile but it was somewhat different from the ones he gave the investors. "We definitely need to finish geeking over Alien Space Avengers. I hope you take my job offer into consideration. Unless tech retail is your true calling, you should come back here and work for me".

Felicity heard Diggle choke on a mini sandwich behind her the second the words left Ray Palmer's mouth. Not to mention she could feel Oliver's agitation radiating off of him. But Felicity Smoak was panicking, her palms were sweaty and she knew if she didn't answer him now they were going to start wondering if she was mentally deficient.

"I will definitely consider it" she managed to say without stumbling on herself. In truth she wanted to come back and work for QC more than anything, and she would happily start right then and there. But there was an archer assassin in Starling and they needed to get to the bottom of the issue. It could be the League or someone even worst. She knew Oliver did not trust Dr. Palmer but did that mean she shouldn't either? Palmer won the company from the Queen legacy fair and square.

As they left Queen Consolidated Oliver whispered confusedly into her ear, "Alien Space Avengers?"

* * *

_2009 _

_Hong Kong _

Oliver eased one leg over the sill and then another. If he could get his footing and scale the walls he could escape from there without alerting the guards on lower levels. If he left quietly he might make it far enough to get a hold of some technology. After the fourth attempt he'd gotten a rough layout of Downtown Hong Kong.

He glanced behind him at his prison of a room, at any moment expecting Maseo to shove him out of the window or for a gun to be pointed at his head. Neither came. Looking down at the street below he had to somehow aim his fall onto the roof of a small road side shop. Owners of market stalls probably hated him given how much damage he'd done to their businesses in the past several months. The consequences of a miscalculated swing were all too apparent. On Lian Yu he could grope on the grooves in tree trunks for a hold. Here he had to make do with smooth horizontal walls and nowhere to place his hands or feet.

He torqued his body around and kept his eyes open, then launched.

Oliver caught the window again, dangling from it like pendulum for a brief terrifying moment.

He had told Amanda he'd rather die than work for her, but now he was afraid. A stoic chant of Starling City reminded him of home and he gathered his courage. Oliver used his hands to ease towards his right, and pushed off.

The wall flashed before him, the wind whooshing against his back. He crashed with a shattering thump.

He had made it. It was a turn of luck. He was going to get out of Hong Kong.

He rolled off the roof and onto the street, market goers and the shop owner alike shocked and furious by his unprecedented entrance from above. There was a throbbing pain in his shoulder that would have to wait until he was safe to be checked.

He ran, not chancing a look behind him. Oliver arrived at a crowded hawker's stall and approached a tourist couple eating at one of the plastic tables laid out. Being amongst large groups decreased the probability of him getting shot at. Yet he wasn't totally convinced that ARGUS would refrain from harming civilians just to re-capture him. Amanda would do anything to keep her assets in line.

"Excuse me, my phone was stolen and I really need to call my hotel. May I please use yours it would really help" he said breathlessly, forcing a smile that actually hurt his face muscles because of how alien it felt to literally _smile. _

"Of course son, here you go" said the woman of the pair.

"It's unfortunate you lost it here" said the man with a British accent, "in a market place as busy as this, once it's gone it's gone".

Oliver ignored them and started to text a message, when a hand closed around his wrist and viciously wretched the phone out of his grip.

Swallowing a cry of pain, he glanced up and came face to face with Maseo who wore a menacing scowl that would've turned most men's blood cold.

His back was to the couple so they could not see his expression of anger and anguish, or the ARGUS agent trying to break his wrist.

"What's going on?" Asked the oblivious tourists. "Do you know this man?"

"Tell them who I am" Maseo instructed with a cold glare and released his hold on Oliver. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the black SUV parked and waiting for him, the ARGUS Commander most likely in it.

"Yes I do" he lied through gritted teeth and picked the phone off the ground, he returned it to its owner. "He's a friend of mine. Thank you for your help though".

Cheerfully they waved goodbye and wished him luck as he grudgingly walked back to the car with Maseo right behind him. "You try that again and I will beat you senseless" Maseo threatened. He'd heard it all before though. Amanda was waiting for him inside the SUV.

"Another escape attempt? Or were you bored of my agents and simply wanted to chat with some tourists for a change?" She taunted. "Is this how you show your gratitude towards me for saving you off the coast of Lian Yu? You would be fish food now if it wasn't for me".

He shook his head slowly, all he could think about was how close he had gotten and how his hope had been destroyed yet again. The whole world was working against him, reaching inside of him to wrench his spirit out and stomp on it.

"I don't care what you did. Go to hell".

"I need a man of your capacity Mr. Queen and you will work for me, and that's just how it is going to be. You would do well to stop wasting our time, Maseo has already proven that you cannot escape us" said Amanda.

"You should have let me die instead of saving me" Oliver retorted, he should've said that months ago.

Amanda held his gaze shrewdly, "I see. Clearly, this arrangement is not working for either of us. Perhaps you need some motivation". She gave a microscopic nod to the ARGUS agent and then a syringe was shoved into his neck. Oliver blacked out.

* * *

_District Attorney's Office, Starling City, 14:27 PM PST_

"The deed to the stadium is under your name" Laurel handed the manuscript to Ted beside her.

The boxer stared at his name on the line at the bottom of the page with a look of mild surprise. "And how did you convince Flint and Skinner to do that?" He asked, watching the armoured truck carrying his former conniving managers away to their new home; Iron Heights Penitentiary.

"I didn't".

"Ah" he rubbed his chin a gleam of mischief in his eye, "your Arrow friend did the convincing for you".

She quirked a brow at his insight. Today she would finalize Ted 'Wildcat' Grant case, all of his charges had been dropped and his malignant managers tried as guilty and jailed. She definitely could not take all of the credit for his release but she also did not like the questioning tone Grant had. It was a good thing her father had disbanded the Anti-Vigilante Task Force.

"He helped your case a great deal Mr. Grant, you have him to thank".

It looked like he wanted to tell her something but instead said, "I'm just not used to owing anyone anything Ms. Lance, especially not a guy in a hood and mask. I would be in jail right now if it wasn't for you and him". He didn't seem too pleased to own an entire stadium. She didn't want to pry the reasons why. She deduced that Ted was not the most sociable of individuals. He was direct and a little rough around the edges, definitely someone who preferred to talk with their fists. No one could doubt the passion he had for boxing though.

"You don't owe him anything or me" promised Laurel shaking his hand. "Well we're done here, Mr. Grant. By the way, what are you planning to do with the stadium?"

Ted shrugged his broad shoulders, "I might rent it out. I've got the Wildcat Gym to manage; she's where my heart is right now".

She smiled, genuinely hoping it all worked out for the retired boxer, "Good Luck to you then".

"Thank you" he said. "If there's ever anything you need; a favour, advice on how to throw a punch, you know where to find me".

Laurel sniggered, "I don't usually get into fist-fights in my line of work. But I've had my fill of self-defense classes. I can take care of myself, Mr. Grant".

"I'm not saying you can't Ms. Lance" Ted said, his mood dropping to sombre, she wondered where this was coming from. "I see you're running the big leagues with the Arrow but I got to say this" he said cautiously. "Flint and Skinner were the tip of the iceberg. Sure they were directly supplying street thugs with weapons, and the Arrow stopped that, but they were only the middle-men. These criminals; when you start beating 'em down, they disappear for a little while, but they only return smarter, they learn to adapt".

Laurel frowned. This certainly put her ill-at-ease, she had planned on leaving work early but she might need to pay Oliver a visit if Ted had any important information to confer.

"If you have knowledge of any further criminal activity your ex-managers were involved in, you have to tell me".

He gave a weighty sigh, "Honestly, I got nothing. But I used to be that scared kid on the street watching guys get gunned down left and right. I just can't shake the feeling there's someone else out there we haven't seen yet, someone worse".

Laurel understood Ted then, he was wary. He knew how dangerous a city could become and also how quick it could fall if the wrong people owned it. How a heavyweight champion could know any of that she didn't think to ask. Maybe this was what the general public opinion was like after the Undertaking and the Siege.

Nevertheless she shared his sentiment. She had seen the news of the unknown archer on the streets murdering businessmen and Vertigo's reappearance. Busy with her own work she had not reached Oliver to see how he was handling it. Ted had rueful smile on his lips when he shook her hand.

"Me personally, I've had my fill of the criminal justice system."

Laurel couldn't agree more with him, especially when she saw the stack of files on her desk the moment she walked back to the DA's building. _Another late night then, _she thought resignedly and sat in her chair.

But by the third file she read, she was alert and charging with quick strides to the DA's office. Her new boss was sharp-witted and had the uncanny ability to read people. She would not make the same mistakes Laurel's previous bosses had made (like using her as bait for the Huntress or become allies with Sebastian Blood).

"Rachel, what is this?" Laurel demanded dropping the case file on Ms. Kinsley's mahogany desk.

Rachel glanced upwards in total expectancy of this. "Those are files on Werner's Zytles men who were busted for making Vertigo".

She refrained from rolling her eyes out of respect. "I know what it _is, _I just don't understand why the DA's getting involved."

Rachel Kinsley sighed exasperatedly. Laurel ignored it, she knew how stubborn she could be, but she wanted answers and she would get them. "The wife of one of the mercenaries wants her husband's sentence shortened, and he's willing to talk. The SCPD wants to ensure the drug is completely out of the city, and that means they need information. Since the Arrow is currently occupied with finding whoever is killing businessmen, it's up to us to find the evidence. It still escapes me why the city decides to put it's faith in a crazy man carrying a bow and arrow. It seems to me all the problems we've encountered over the past few years started with him".

She pursed her lips, not liking the direction this was going in, or the effect the comment had had on her personally. "So then, drug cooks and mercenaries? Just wonderful. You want me to mediate a deal for all of them huh?"

"Yes, but the SCPD will only agree to the deal with the most reasonable terms." Laurel folded her arms, her anger simmering. There was an old adage which said that lawyers had one foot in hell, she was reminded of it then.

"Is there a problem Ms. Lance?" Rachel asked disdainfully hearing the sarcasm in Laurels speech. "I would think after months of putting away Starling's criminal elite this would be a cake walk for you. Is this an offence to your own moral code?"

"I didn't become a lawyer to help free drug-dealers". This was exactly what was going on; she would represent each of the scientists and guards associated with Vertigo. She would help negotiate their release with the SCPD in exchange for insider information regarding the resurrected Count Vertigo and the drug's production. She understood the necessity of it and despite her reservations; if law school had taught her anything it was that it never mattered whether the client was guilty or not.

"Like I said Ms. Lance, it was the SCPD's idea, and you know who the SCPD is now. You call him 'dad'".

Laurel Lance took the case-or rather _cases-_ without further questions and a pinch of salt. Spending all those months prosecuting criminals on the List had made her lose sight of the grey area within Law. She may want to help the city, but dealing with grey areas was part of her job and she could not forget that.

Like last night she had to take her work home for the afternoon. Laurel thought about what Ted said, that things could only get worse from here, maybe he was just a pessimist. _Or he could be right_—

Her phone rang, it was an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

* * *

_The Foundry, Starling City, 17:31 PM PST_

The Team spent the next few hours gathering intel, visiting the scene of the crime and obtaining evidence from the SCPD, such as the arrows used to murder the victims.

"Any development on our mystery archer?" Asked Oliver, coming back from scouring the crime scene for any clues the SCPD might have overlooked. Not because they weren't able to do a forensic sweep but because they didn't know archery like he did, and that was the weapon their enemy was using.

Felicity had the answers, she approached him with the unidentified arrow, holding it reverently, but her countenance suggested bad news.

"Unlike Merlyn's arrows, this one is untraceable, there's no patent and no customary logo, which suggests he probably made them himself or he has a very private supplier. So private that even _I_ find them".

"And get this, the arrow head"- she projected a magnified image of aforementioned part onto the screen- "is recomposed _diamond! _Compressed and sharpened, that's how it could slice through Jonathan's skull like cake".

"How the hell can he afford diamonds?" Roy appeared from behind training equipment_. _Oliver still hadn't gotten around to speaking to him about Thea. He had always been worried about her, and the appearance of an assassin archer in Starling reminded him of Malcolm Merlyn only added to that. He had not heard from her in months other than a few messages telling him she was on the French Rivera.

"He must work for some very powerful people. I guess you really can make a living out of professional killing" said Felicity.

"The arrow also indicates that he uses a compound bow, hunters commonly use those" said Oliver.

Abruptly Felicity stepped in-between Oliver and Roy stopping all further words. She put a finger to her lips and shushed everyone.

"Did you guys hear a small bleep?" She asked, her eyes searching, straining to listen.

"Felicity we're surrounded by computers", Roy pointed out.

"No, those sound different, sssshh listen", no one could doubt her intuition when it came to computers.

The lair was hushed, indeed there was the whirring of computers, their held breaths… but then Oliver picked it up too, a pulsing bleep as faint as butterfly wings. He yanked the arrow from her hand.

"It's the arrow", he held it to his ears, listening along the shaft. When the bleeping was a little louder, he held it horizontally and smashed it on his knee. The fletching came lose and he emptied the arrow's contents onto a table, a small silver circle fell out.

"What is that?" Asked Roy. Felicity yelped as Oliver smashed his fist on the silver object, crushing it.

"Why did you do that?" Roy asked_. _

"It was a tracking device" he growled, _another close call_.

Felicity picked the silver tracking chip with a pair of tweezers. "This is definitely technology we haven't seen before, very subtle, yet powerful. Your target could swallow it and they wouldn't even know it was in their stomach-unless of course they, okay ew, I don't want to go there" she scrunched her face.

"Is it activated remotely?" Oliver asked.

Felicity examined it and nodded.

"Can you still get a trace on it?"

She rolled her eyes and walked to her computer tech, "Seriously? After all this time you still need to ask me?" He smiled wryly at her. He was glad it wasn't awkward between them after the dinner crisis (or maybe because both of them were tiptoeing around the topic). He intended to bring whoever tried to kill him and inadvertently her, to justice. When Ray asked her to work for him he had tried to remain as cool about it possible, he shouldn't have a problem with that. Being unable to hold onto his family's legacy was just a fact he had to live with.

Roy frowned and asked the room, "Why would someone put a tracking device inside their arrows? They're meant to be loose, not returned to their owner".

Oliver crossed his arms. "Because he knew I would take it, he knows Starling has the Arrow and our connection with the police. If he can locate us and find out who I am, I won't be able to get in the way of his assassinations, and he might even be able to eliminate me".

Felicity pursed her lips, "That's pretty clever". When criminals pulled sly moves like this, it worried her that they might need to move the lair again if it was compromised . The foundry might be dank, emitting steam from dark corners, and chock-full of pointy objects, but it was home.

"Captain?" Oliver answered Lance's phone call, with the Arrow voice. He could hear commotion in the background wherever Lance was.

_"We got another assassination"_ he informed them. Oliver put the phone on speaker so the others could listen and Felicity could compile the victim's profile. _"Mercer Park Square, victim is female, late-forties, Sophia Martinez, murdered by an arrow through the chest. Judging from the trajectory, the assassin took a sniper position from one of the buildings across the lake, shot her right through the skull. But whomever they were left no trace. The public isn't aware of this one yet; you've already got enough pressure what with them pitting you against whoever this guy is."_

Oliver appreciated the Captain's thoughtfulness to get the news to them before anyone else. It was better having him working with them instead of against them. They both wanted what was best for the city and could hold one another in respect. As for the public attention the case was receiving, it only made him more determined to find the suspect.

"Thank you for informing us."

He was going to hang up when Lance said, resolutely, _"Get this guy alright? Do whatever you need to do. The only archer's I'll accept in this town are the ones on your side."_

"Likewise, Captain."

"Let me guess, this one also worked for Alliance Tech" Roy said when he ended the call.

"Yup" confirmed Felicity empathizing the 'p' at the end. "Sophia Martinez was a nanotechnologist there in the early 2000s. If I can figure out how their occupations at Alliance connect to one another, I'll be able to compile a Hit List. Once I get a trace on the device we might be able to see where he's heading too next".

"Do you have anything on Vertigo?" He hated bringing it up, given how terrible that mission had ended because of his impulsiveness, but he needed to check in on it.

"After the chemical plant caught fire; any trace of the drug in Starling disappeared. Werner Zyrtle is just a name, he's not in FBI, NSA, CIA, or Interpol… the list goes on. He definitely has hacker on this side. What I did find is that the drug is popping up in Markovia" said Felicity.

"He's gone international" Roy muttered. They all knew that that was worse than having it isolated in Starling. How were they supposed to stop it now? Markovia was just one country, but it could easily spread its fingers across Eastern Europe and God knows where else. It was out of their reach.

He was still nursing the burns from the fire and those were definitely real. But what didn't seem real was the blurred blonde woman beside Werner whose Vertigo dart had nearly killed him. Again, his own enemy was his mind. He couldn't remember her no matter how hard he tried. Had he imagined her?

Felicity's phone rang, "It's Digg. Hey, what's up?"

"The archer skewering businessmen? Any leads?" Asked Diggle.

"No, though the Foundry was almost discovered again."

"What? How did that happen?"

"The archer put tracking devices in his arrows" Felicity said satirically. "We definitely don't need another 'welcome home' party like the one Slade threw us".

"Three kills in less than 24 hours? This guy works fast. Is he League?"

"Not League, but he's definitely a mercenary. Can Lyla get us access to ARGUS databases? We need a list of known mercenaries with an M.O. of recomposed diamond arrows" Oliver asked.

"Amanda Waller will be there" said Diggle.

"Didn't she try to kill all of us?" Roy asked.

"But she also owes us a favour for saving the city" Felicity pointed out. She hadn't forgotten what Amanda had done to Oliver. She liked the idea of the ARGUS commander being wrong in her methods.

Oliver shook his head, _if only that was the case_.

"We won't get any help from her. Amanda Waller doesn't do favours."

* * *

_2009 _

_Hong Kong _

He woke with a start. There was burning sensation through his left shoulder and he saw that it was in a sling. Getting a hold of his bearings, he realized they had moved him again. They always did it like that; injected him with something so he could not see the roads and formulate escape routes when they drove him to his location. They'd already made that mistake. The last place he was in, was the longest he'd been confined anywhere in the past five months.

But that wasn't the only unforeseen element to his awakening. There was a boy standing at the foot of his new bed.

"Who are you?" He asked, perturbed. He had not really seen a child in over two and half years. He almost forgot they existed, how innocent they were.

The little boy answered in Chinese. Oliver sighed tiredly, "When I ask you a question in English, isn't pretty obvious I have no idea what you're saying to me?" He sat up as the boy apparently began to call for someone from outside in Chinese again.

"I was speaking in Japanese actually" replied the child, confusing Oliver.

"You speak English?"

"When I answer in English, isn't it pretty obvious that I can?" The boy retorted with rearrangement of his words in a manner that reminded Oliver of the smartass replies Thea would make when they were younger. _Such a long time ago, in a life I will probably never get back too at this rate. _

The bedroom door opened and in stepped a woman, who for once was not Amanda Waller.

The woman scolded the boy in Japanese and he hastily ran out of the room because he had disobeyed her by greeting Oliver. She was obviously the boy's mother; he could recognize the sheepish look anywhere. He wore it often when his mother had to get him out of trouble at school.

"Where am I?" He asked, wishing he wasn't weaponless.

"Our home, mine and my husband's and my son's" she said, studying him like painting. Oliver stood and his head spun a little. Had the effects of the injection not worn off yet?

"That would be the painkillers for the shoulder you dislocated".

Honestly he did not have time for this, he brushed past her and out into the hallway.

"How are you feeling?"

Appearing from another room was…Maseo.

Was he dreaming? Was the ARGUS agent actually treating him like a human being? Asking him how he _felt? _Taken aback even further, Maseo handed him a drink. Wary, he did not take it, this was some sort of trick; where were the uniformed guards? The sparse living quarters? The gun commonly holstered on Maseo's hip?

"It's water" he was told. "I have sake if you like, please sit down and eat with me".

_What the fuck_ is_ this? _The last time he was conscious this exact same man had threatened to beat the crap out of him, and now they were playing house?

The expression on Oliver's face clearly told him everything he was feeling, which ranged from confusion to shock to utter disbelief. Oliver spotted the door down the hall; a few quick strides, it was all he needed and he would be free.

Maseo sensed his intentions and blocked his path. _Ah there we are, that's the Maseo I know. _

"Please, you cannot leave" said the agent.

"Watch me" and he was not stopped again, at least not against his will.

He did not make it ten paces when Maseo called to him.

"She's threatening my family".

Oliver had a hand on the handle, but he could not turn it.

"If I do not stop you from escaping, she will kill them. That's my motivation to keep you here to work for her" said Maseo "I understand that this is not ideal for either of us Oliver, but I know you're a good man, and you will make the right decision and stay".

Oliver spun around, letting go of the handle. Maseo's wife leaned on the door frame of his room watching them, staring at the stranger her son's survival depended on. She clearly hated this as much as he did.

* * *

_2014_

_September 15__th_

_The Foundry, Starling City 18:11 PM PST _

Oliver preferred to avoid deep conversations. He had deflected his mother's and sister's persistent inquiries to his late night whereabouts and experience on the island until they almost never asked him about the latter. If there was ever a psychiatrist out there he could discuss being the Arrow with at 60 bucks an hour-he would bet his life he would be evaluated as a pathological liar and maybe a little bit paranoid.

He was also a tactician, and as he stared at Felicity's back his brain was coming up with multiple directions a 'talk' with her might go.

Roy rolled his eyes "dude stop staring at her like a creep and go talk to her." Oliver looked at Roy unamused. The red archer was right though.

"Felicity did you get a trace on the tracker yet?" It wasn't what he meant to say but Roy was still in the vicinity and ideally he did not want to have him listening in on their conversation.

"He keeps bouncing it, but I was able to hack into his device and erase any data on it…" she trailed off as something caught her eye.

"Felicity what is it?"

"There's someone at the door" she announced, fingers flying at the keyboard. A wide smile brightened her face that gave Roy and Oliver puzzled looks. They couldn't get a word in before she was at the door and swinging it ajar.

"Hi, Felicity" said Sara. She was enveloped in a tight, enthusiastic hug from the IT tech after they all endured Felicity's squeals of excitement.

"Roy" Sara regarded his protégé respectfully and walked in. She might have tried to kill him once, but it was obviously the wrong decision to make. "New outfit huh?" She said pointing to his red leathers in their glass case.

"Oliver now has the second best outfit on this team" Felicity remarked cheerfully, getting a small smile out of Oliver.

"This is a nice surprise" said Oliver. "I thought I saw the last of you days ago."

"I was just on my way to see Laurel; I wanted to stop by to see how everyone was doing." Felicity enthusiastically gave Sara a short tour of the Foundry and its updates. "That's Oliver's bed" she told Sara.

"Felicity bought it for me, because I can't afford anything".

"And sleeping on the floor is really bad for your back" Felicity went on. Sara smiled bemusedly, the IT tech hadn't changed one bit.

"We're working on something" Oliver ushered her to the screens; it felt like old times already. "A mercenary who uses arrows; he's killing key members of Alliance Tech. ARGUS wasn't able to come up with any name. Think you can help us? He uses recomposed diamond in his broadheads."

Sara leaned down and scanned the screen; "I'm sorry I don't know anyone like that" she shrugged. "Do you have a list of potential targets?"

"I have an algorithm working to narrow down the list" answered Felicity. "These are all the key members of Alliance Tech's board, we just need to isolate the ones he's targeting. Do you know any of these people?" Sara looked at the list and shrugged again.

"How is everything? I didn't ask last time. How's Nanda Parbet?" Oliver wanted to know. Some would think it was silly to create simple small talk with a friend who was an international assassin, but this was the norm for them.

"It's hot, as for everything else; it's nothing I can't handle." He had expected her to be as vague as ever.

"Of course, but for the record, I hope this is permanent, you've been missed."

She sighed and put a firm hand on his shoulder, she did look a little tired, "We'll see. But I have to go. Good luck with the case." Sara gave Felicity a quick hug, said she would try to visit again, and left. It was all over in a blur.

"Seems like she's always in a hurry nowadays huh?" Felicity said returning to her computers. "The algorithm's finished working. Our three victims were each involved in a financial inquisition of CADMUS; a research facility in Washington DC. Less than a week later, CADMUS closed down".

"Do you know why?" He asked.

She frowned in frustration, "I don't know" her frown deepened, "the file is non-existent. It must have been hard copy, probably incinerated when it was shut down."

"Who's next on the list?" Roy asked.

"Kyle Lim, he booked a flight out of Starling for Miami, departs at 8:45 tonight, probably guessed someone was after him and decided to run."

Oliver cocked his head over to their compounds bows. "He's not going to make it. We have to get to him first."

They might have not been able to identify the archer but they were going to meet him in battle.


	8. Trust

_2009 _

_New York _

She stalked her prey, melding into the shadows just as the Al Ghul taught her too. Her target was Beatrice Quail a businesswoman of sorts, a 'charitable angel' in the public eye being an advocate for human rights. What the public did not know was that this was Beatrice's ingenious cover to become a human trafficker in Eastern Europe. _Beatrice deserves to die_, she told herself, still, the knowledge that the target was unmarried with no children made Taer-Al-Asfar's job slightly easier, _at least no one will miss her_.

Beatrice entered her five story brownstone townhouse, the assassin was already inside having disabled the security system. There were no shadows to hide in as Beatrice turned on all the lights, completely oblivious to the intruder inside her home. Nevertheless the assassin was taught to work in total brightness too.

It was strange being in the States again, Starling City was only a 1 hour flight away. She could surprise her family at home. _Will they be happy to see me? Especially after this? _She lingered on that thought for a moment. It didn't sit well with her as if she had swallowed a stone.

The assassin treaded lightly on the cream carpet towards the bedroom, she had to make the death appear like a suicide. She had an idea of what she wanted to do, and she wished she did not have too. She peeked behind the wall and saw Beatrice sitting in her nightclothes in front of the dressing table, her back to her. It was ample opportunity, but as Taer-Al-Asfar leaned in to strike, the girl she used to be-_Sara _found her feet stuck to the floor.

Taer-Al-Asfar had to do this as per her orders, but Sara Lance was not a murderer. Sara Lance liked buying clothes online and craft classes, she made dumb mistakes with bad boys and bickered with her sister about whose turn it was to do the dishes, _not this_. It was an identity crisis of sorts. Her heart seemed to hammer in her head; she was already taking too long.

She took a step and then another, but as she turned into the room, her distorted figure reflected on a jewelry box and Beatrice saw it, _rookie move_. The trafficker spun wielding a gun; the assassin kicked it out of her hand. Beatrice was calling for help, and the assassin's mission was going to hell. _I cannot fail, I cannot, it's my life or hers _Sara repeated, _it is only flesh, only blood_. _Mom, Dad, Laurel, I'm so sorry. _Taer-Al-Asfar numbed her heart and rushed her, tackling Beatrice to the ground.

The woman was shocked by the masked assassin on top of her, her mouth one big 'O'. The guard outside could have heard something. She couldn't do this the way she wanted too, nice, slow and painless, no, she had to do it quick before the security system unjammed the locks. There was terror in the woman's eyes, pure and animalistic, _human._ Sara almost begged Beatrice -this vile, disgusting woman who sold innocent children and women into slavery-to forgive her. Taer-Al-Asfar jabbed her in the throat to silence her and then stuffed a rag inside. She spread Beatrice's hands, held them down with her knees, and then took out a knife.

_Carve upwards at an angle_; _hit the artery, half an inch deep, right handed. _Her target was crying but her screams were muffled. Emotionlessly and solemnly she said, "Ra's Al Ghul sends his regards" and slit Beatrice's wrists. The knife was coated with an anti-coagulant to prevent clotting. Beatrice was fighting to push her off, but the assassin was stronger. It took the longest time for her to die.

Blood gushed out, drenching the carpet and Beatrice's eyes went dead.

The stomp of feet sent the assassin on high alert. Coming towards her was one of the security guards who had responded to the cry for help. Before he could even cross the threshold, he was killed by an arrow through the back.

Nyssa Al Ghul sighed and bent to retrieve the arrow from the dead man, grunting as she pulled it out and redness soaked the carpet. When she straightened she met Sara's eyes directly, she felt a reprimand coming along.

"Are you alright?" The Al Ghul asked with concern Sara did not expect from the Heir.

Sara stepped away from Beatrice's body before the pooling blood could wet her boots. Both to prevent them from getting wet and also because she was utterly shocked at what she had just done. She'd taken someone's life. The rush of adrenaline made it feel as though her heart would leave her chest. "I'm sorry, I hesitated" she looked down, feeling inadequate standing before the Heir to the Demon. She left a forged note on the dresser. It was a final tiny detail to add to the evidence the League would anonymously release in the morning once Beatrice's maid found her, when they saw she had committed 'suicide'.

"You were able to carry through with the mission. Better than most I can assure you." Nyssa took out a switch blade which was so sharp and thin it was almost transparent. She delicately cut the skin around the arrow's puncture wound to make it appear rounder like a gunshot.

"Don't fret about the guard, once our evidence reaches the FBI, no one will ask any questions".

Sara silently nodded.

Nyssa glanced at her then at Beatrice's body, "Your first kill is not meant to be easy. It shows you." The Al Ghul got the gun from Beatrice's body and returned to fire it into the wall at the exact height and angle Beatrice would've if she had shot her own security guard herself. That was the way with the League sometimes, they had to make it seem as though they were never there.

Once they were done setting the scene, the pair left the brownstone via the rooftop. Sara felt heavy in her chest and stumbled more than once on the landings, her mind conflicted with itself, her head hurt.

"How do you feel?" Nyssa asked when they stopped for a moment. Normally they would leave in silence after Sara watched the Al Ghul do the killing, but this time was different. She had endured through watching Nyssa slice and stab and skewer victims with arrows. At first it was horrifying and disgusting, but the island had made her stomach stronger for these types of tasks. Then she accepted that it was a job, nothing more. But now that she had done her own killing, her entire body felt weighed down by some imaginary boulder on her shoulders. Underneath her jacket the hairs on her arms were still standing and her heart fluttered with each breath.

Nyssa had saved Sara from death in the North China Sea, but she had never been very chatty. She still did not know where she stood with her. Should she be eternally grateful? Were they friends? Or just teacher and student? Whatever it was, it seemed as though the Heir to the Demon was making some sort of effort to connect with Sara. She wasn't going to push that opportunity away. It could get lonely at times at Nanda Parbat, and Sara had no one else there but her to talk too.

"Guilty" she finally spoke, "like it wasn't really me who was doing the… killing" she said with remorse. "If I'd just stabbed her through the heart, ended it quickly, maybe it would be different…but I slit her wrists and let her bleed out. She fought…she really fought…"

What would Nyssa understand? Killing was part of who she was, she believes in it. _She probably feels responsible for me, probably thinks I'm weak now. I swore my allegiance, I'm here to learn, and I have to kill to survive. Again and again…_

"Repeat the code in your head, it helps for some" Nyssa suggested.

Sara sighed she tried to push the memory of the fear in Beatrice Quail out of her head. But it was as large and clear as a billboard shoved in her face_. Will I even be able to sleep again? _Yet everything the League had taught her was becoming clearer, as if it made...sense. She wasn't entirely faithful to them and the weight on her shoulders suggested she might not be able to give herself to League yet, if ever.

"What would really help is a drink."

Nyssa's eyes widened and Sara began to apologize for the outburst, "I'm sor—"

"There is nothing to apologize for." It was a dark, gloomy night and she could've been mistaken, but Nyssa was actually smiling. "I can see that you feel different. Maybe as if you're not yourself anymore? Taer-Al-Asfar, you should be proud, you were born with the instincts, the steel in your heart to do what we do. Death is the natural order of things, a merciful end to suffering. You should understand, you've returned from the brink of it twice. It is a freedom, a gift that Beatrice Quail did not deserve."

Sara agreed with her, but she didn't say anything, if she did, it would make how she truly felt more real…she was becoming one of them. She was raised by great parents whom believed in the justice system as it was, not this perversion of it. She was changing, but for better or for worse? Her heart ached at the thought of the little girl she used to be and what she would see if she were her now, looking at herself in horror—

Nyssa touched her arm. "You can talk to me Taer-el-Asfar, I won't judge."

"You don't understand…"

"Try me".

* * *

_Present Day_

_September 15__th__ 2014_

_The Glades, Starling City, 18:29 PM PST_

Sara didn't often return to the memory of her first kill. What she did return it was to the memory of the first time she and Nyssa treated one another as friends. After that was established surviving in the League no longer felt so daunting and their friendship had blossomed into more. Half the reason she was even in the League was because of Nyssa. It terrified her to allow Nyssa into her heart, but she realized that it terrified Nyssa too.

They might kill for a living but that very fact made Sara appreciate life so much more. It taught her to see every human's role in the grand scheme of the world, or at least whatever vision Ra's had for it…

"Welcome back" called Laurel merrily, walking towards her. They met with a hug.

"You look great" said Sara. Her older sister had a happy aura surrounding her. She even looked healthier. She was glad Laurel had recovered from her alcoholism. It would've been harder to leave Starling if she had not. For the first time in years it seemed as though the Lance family had finally survived a crucible and had grown stronger for it.

"I've been doing really well actually. Have you seen dad?"

"Not yet, but I will soon. How's he doing?"

Sara had checked in on him periodically during her time away and visited him in the hospital sometimes unbeknownst to him or her sister. It was still a life of secrets and that was the only regret she had when she re-joined the League. She wished it wasn't one, especially now with the chaos she would face once she left Starling.

"He's making a steady recovery. But his little midnight escapades with the Arrow—_Oliver, _aren't doing him any favours." Oliver had informed Laurel of how far her father was pushing himself. She made a note to yell at him about it later.

"I don't want him to know I'm in Starling yet."

Laurel was worried Sara would say that, it would really help their father to see her. "So I'm guessing you're here for work and not a vacation."

Sara looked towards the distance, contemplatively. "These past few months in the League have been complicated."

When Sara was younger, Laurel could've read her insinuations like an open book. Nowadays her sister wore a mask even when she wasn't wearing one. "I wish I could tell you to quit your job."

"Some days it feels like that, but I chose this life because I wanted too" she smiled thoughtfully. No matter what Laurel intended to support her sister. It made no difference the person she was before and who she was now or whatever happened in the years she was presumed dead. It was not complicated for Laurel; she loved her sister unconditionally and missed her too.

"That's all we need to know Sara" she held her little sister's arm supportively. "Whatever is going on in the League, I know my sister is going to get through it and kick some ass while she's at it."

Laurel's cell phone blared with multiple messages, her countenance fell when she checked. "Urggh I have to go."

"Trouble at your job?" Sara asked. Laurel grimaced and put her phone away. "Long story short, I got a huge case today, it doesn't work with my morals. But it could save a lot of people too." She had thought about it for hours before meeting her sister. After doing some research and discovering that Vertigo was going international; she knew that a few liberated mercenaries and drug cooks was a small price to pay on her conscience if it could end the drug's manufacturing for good.

"I definitely know how that feels" Sara snickered. "Are we ever going to get tired of trying to save the world?"

Laurel chuckled and hugged Sara. "I guess we Lance's never learn" she looked at her sister before she left, "love you."

* * *

_The Foundry, the Glades, Starting City, 19:03 PM PST_

"When we get to Kyle Lim, don't let him out of your sight" Oliver told Roy, "get him to safety in case our archer tries to get in a kill-shot before I capture him".

His protégé slipped the mask over his eyes and nodded at the instruction. Oliver quickly smeared burn salve across his torso. It was an effort not to hiss when he rolled his undershirt back over the burns. They were still raw and ropey, coiling like a snake down his back. Digg would not be pleased if he was here to see him already suiting up for the field. Oliver gave one last sidelong glance at Felicity at her station and Roy took the hint to get the bikes ready on his own. He was in full Arrow suit but didn't flip his hood on yet.

"Felicity, we need to talk."

She breathed out a sigh of exasperation and stood up to face him, "those are four words no one likes to hear" she joked, but he could hear the doubt behind it. "And now is definitely a good time; we need to catch this guy".

He agreed, but she wasn't going to get rid of him that easily. "I hate leaving like this. Remember last week? After our date—"

"Literally exploded in our faces? Yup I remember" she ducked her head a little, fiddling with her nervous hands.

"I put my hood on and left you with questions, half answers, and I came back dying of Vertigo."

Felicity met his eyes and smiled, but unlike her other smiles this one wasn't as encouraging.

"And just like last week, this is not a good time." There was a slight pound in his chest that he knew was not due to the nerves of their upcoming battle.

Roy knocked and quietly told him the bikes were ready to go. Oliver took his comm from Felicity and held her hand before she could retreat it.

"This isn't over" he reminded her and squeezed. It was all he could give to her in that moment.

* * *

_Starling International Airport, Starling City, 19: 41 PM PST_

"ETA 2 minutes" Oliver said into his comm as he ran down the service entrance of Starling International, Roy running beside him. The assassin could not have a chosen a more public locale to murder his target, it just made Roy and Oliver's job that much harder. They would need to get to Kyle Lim and isolate him as soon as possible, while simultaneously trying to detain the archer.

"_I got a trace on the archer's GPS device; he's headed to the South Wing. He'll intercept Kyle Lim in less time than that" _Felicity warned.

"The airport is going to be packed with people Roy, let's try to avoid mass hysteria". The vigilantes entered silently through a warehouse full of unrecovered baggage, an area Felicity had conveniently ensured would be empty of airport security. "Over there I see him" Roy pointed to Kyle at the departure gate and sprinted to him.

A startled Mr. Lim did not take long to comprehend the situation he was in, but hesitated to go with the red archer, standing his ground adamantly. Plane travellers around them were beginning to gasp and stare open-mouthed. The Arrow readied his bow. If Lim was here, the assassin would be close by; he searched the rafters for vantage points.

"_I've got Lim, no sign of—Arrow behind you!"_

He rolled in time as an arrow landed vertically where he stood. Chaos broke out. As he came up from his roll he directed several arrows to the overhead balconies. There was no retaliation. The crowd went mad running for the exits, rocking like waves as they pushed past Oliver to get to safety. Roy had Lim pinned to the ground behind a counter. It felt as though he was waiting for hours before he finally saw a figure descending from directly above his head. He moved away in time as broadheads shot down intended to go through his skull.

"I was hoping you would not get in my way. Now I have no choice but to kill you" the assassin scorned as he landed softly onto floor. He was of medium height like Oliver, decked out in black hood and bow, wearing an outfit that eerily reminded him of Malcolm's League attire.

"Then you have no idea who you're up against" the Arrow swung his bow but the assassin lunged back before it could smack his jaw. The assassin's eyed flittered to where Roy was keeping Lim safe. Oliver got in his line of vision and they traded blows, his opponent moving with a fluid fighting style that was characteristic of the League. He threw a haymaker that the assassin ducked but didn't parry, then another. The assassin swung under again—and responded in turn with an uppercut. He heard the material of his sleeve rasp and leapt back as the assassin swung again, aiming for Oliver's throat, yielding a knife in his palm.

They were now in range to shoot one another. Arrows from both archers skittered to the floor, missing their targets as they played cat and mouse. _Enough of this, _it was time to go on the offensive. He charged, sending a net trick arrow at the archer. The assassin leapt five feet, the net missing him. He turned and crashed through the window. Oliver jumped out, twisted in the air and used a graphing hook to swing down to chase after the assassin. Oliver landed on the tarmac and spotted the archer stealing into a fuselage hanger.

The Arrow and his partner cornered the assassin. Oliver aimed two quick hits in the chest whilst Roy kicked the assassin's hamstring. They worked together but it was too soon to say they had succeeded.

An unfortunate mechanic appeared from beneath the plane's arching wing, baffled at the three archers before him… The Arrow knew what was coming next. The assassin jumped and kicked Oliver in the chest, simultaneously using him as a ledge as he shot at the mechanic.

To him it happened slowly. Roy ran backwards and took the arrow's hit, saving the innocent bystander. Oliver was at a loss for words. Distracted by the sight of his partner lying wounded on the floor he did not notice the assassin slinking away. There was no choice to make, he sprinted to the younger man on the floor. "We need back-up! Roy's been shot!" He reported, thereafter remembering he did not have back-up, because he did not have Diggle anymore.

"Oliver, I'm fine" Roy rasped. He ordered the ogling mechanic to run for the hills. Oliver dropped to one knee beside his protégé. The arrow was lodged in the left shoulder. It would make drawing his string a little more difficult for the next few weeks, but it was not fatal.

"Don't move. I'm catching this guy!"

"_Digg called in an ARGUS favor, they've got Kyle Lim__, but the archer is headed back to the south wing" _Felicity informed_. _As Oliver neared the building, he skidded to a halt when Felicity was shouting into his ear piece; "_stop! Stop! Something's happening!_"

"What?" He demanded impatiently.

"_Sara's there". _

The Starling Archer reused his grappling hook to re-enter the departure hall. He was confused. Sara had said she did not know the assassins or the targets, but then why else would she be here?

Unless she had lied to them.

"Simon Lacroix!" A booming voice called. He could recognize that voice anywhere; it was the Canary's.

"Taer-Al-Asfar, it's been too long" the assassin-Simon-greeted with a mix of comradery and spite. He was incredibly tempted to interrupt the confrontation, but for some reason he didn't. They hadn't seen him yet. Oliver hid behind a podium and listened.

You should have died a traitor's death" said Sara contemptously.

"It takes one to know one, little bird" he sneered, reminding her of her runaway attempt. "It seems the League has double standards now. It has worsened since my departure. Was it worth it? Selling your freedom to Ra's?"

"I didn't sell it. I joined because I wanted too. And now I must carry out my orders."

"Which are…?"

"…to bring him your head."

The Arrow vaulted across the balcony railing. His arrows flew at Lacroix before his feet touched the ground. Sara cursed, but her anger was directed towards him as well. She spun her staff at Simon's chest. Lacroix back-flipped away and before either of them could charge an attack, a cloud of smoke burst through the room from a distant source that none of them could explain. It cleared within moments. Oliver stared at empty hallways. Simon Lacroix was nowhere to be found.

And neither was Sara Lance.

* * *

_The Foundry, Starling City 20:40 PM PST_

He was starting to see how annoying it was when he pulled disappearing acts of his own, similarly to the one Sara and Simon had pulled on him. _Disappearing in a puff of smoke, are they magicians now?_ By the time he went back to grab Roy the airport was swarming with cops. There was no way they could track Simon or Sara with Roy injured. The very fact that she had to be tracked was worrying enough. _She should be on our side._

"Kyle Lim was the last name on the Hit List. Call Lance; tell him that Lim is safe with ARGUS, but we don't have our man yet" he ordered Felicity a little too bossily. From the returning surly frown she gave he could feel an argument itching its way to the surface. He went to get the first aid kit out for Roy.

The wound was not deep, but he wasn't going to let his sidekick back into fights like that anytime soon. Roy did a brave thing, saving that mechanic from the arrow. If 'Simon Lacroix' was willing to injure an innocent who was not his target just to _distract_ his enemies, then he was definitely not a mercenary to be trifled with.

"Where's Sara?" Felicity asked.

He didn't look at her, just focused on bandaging Roy, "she disappeared in the midst of the fight. But she knew the archer, Simon Lacroix, he's former League" he said between clenched teeth.

Felicity could read between the lines, it was troubling for her to process. "Oh.I see. Sara didn't tell us that when she came to see us" she said hesitantly. "So—"

"-So she lied to our faces" he continued, saying what was on all their minds.

"I'm sure she has a reasonable explanation".

"Maybe-" he turned to her and met her eyes for a moment before going to his bow case "-but we can't trust her."

"Oliver—"

_And here comes the argument. _He bowed his head and spun on his heel to face her._ "_Three people are dead Felicity. We could've stopped them if we knew who he was."

She crossed her arms over her chest and scowled; "Sara didn't know who he was targeting—"

"She did. She saw the list of potential targets _before _your algorithm finished. Otherwise how would she have known to find him there when we did? The only thing that was important to her was capturing Simon Lacroix for treason. Not stopping him from killing."

The truth deeply saddened him. He loved Sara. But she had darkness within her, and many years ago he had it too, but there was no remedy for hers. _You can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved._

Felicity stepped in front of him and raised her voice. He was surprised by the silent fury in her blue irises. "That might be true. But you've had your share of secrets too. But I—" she licked her lips and corrected herself, "—_we_ still trusted you".

"There's a difference."

"How is it any different?!"

"Because I'm here! I'm looking out for the people of this city. I don't have someone else's agenda in the back of my mind!"

"Give her a chance" by then he could hear the plea in her voice. In the end, he needed her to help him see the right direction to take.

"I will" he said slowly, sighing, yielding to her. "This is Sara, and I haven't forgotten how important she is to us. But if I think there's something we deserve to know—then I have no choice but to call her out on it."

That sated Felicity enough to put out the fire she wanted to unleash on him. She was obviously angry at him for a great many things, not just this, he couldn't blame her. She went upstairs for some air and Oliver tended to Roy's wound. The night was just getting started.

* * *

_Starling General Hospital, 21:44 PM PST _

Felicity Smoak liked to think she had a positive outlook on life. Sure her life had been threatened more times than the average IT tech would be expected too (a probability even her most efficient algorithms could not determine). And sure, she lived in a city that had survived two separate terrorists' attacks in less than as many years, plummeting employment and population rates.

And sure, she had a depressing job (she couldn't make 'I have a night shift' sound any less horrible than it does) but despite it all; there were special, rare moments where she appreciated the beauty of life and all its gifts. What was making her feel this way? Watching Lyla and Diggle gazing adoringly at their new-born baby girl.

She delicately brushed the baby's little tuffs of hair. "She's so cute. Congratulations you guys" she told Diggle and Lyla, a dopey smile on her face as she soaked in the baby's cuteness.

Oliver arrived at the ward then and gave his congratulations. She truly hoped whatever was going on with Sara would blow over. Sara might have joined an insidious organization of highly-skilled assassins but she was no less a good person. Felicity would never understand why anyone would want to choose that kind of life. Forever living in the shadows. But similarly no one would ever understand why she chose to spend her nights in a run-down foundry/lair helping a green-hooded archer vigilante save the city with her tech prowess. _It's all relative._

...

Diggle pulled Oliver aside intending to speak with him, but his eyes never left his baby as he indulged in her loveliness. "You were right Oliver. I can't miss out on this, being part of her life. Seeing her changed everything for me, for the better."

He clapped Digg on the shoulder and pulled him into a brotherly hug. "That's all I wanted for you."

Felicity and Oliver left the new parents to coddle their new born. A close friend having a child made him nostalgic. He could've been a father once if Sandra had not lost the baby. He remembered being extremely frightened yet thrilled all at once.

Maybe it was for the best that she had lost the child given what he would eventually become. But he could not think about the past like that or he would drive himself insane. Sara's visit and Diggle's child put things into perspective for Oliver. It was what made him pull Felicity aside so that they could finally have that forsaken talk they'd both been avoiding.

"They make a beautiful family" she said smiling in genuine happiness, which made him think, _does she want children of her own? _Sometimes he wondered what she wanted from this life and what he could give her. Thus far, it didn't seem like much.

"Yeah they do" he touched her arm, gulping down the lump in his throat, "Felicity, we need to have that talk."

Her face instantly fell, "I don't want too. In fact, we don't have too. I know what you're going to say." She looked ready to walk away, but not talking about something as important as this, from his experience, never ended well for both parties.

"Please Felicity" he pleaded and she listened, albeit reluctantly. "I am so sorry. When I asked you out, I was ready to be myself, to be Oliver Queen. When I started all this I had to put him aside. I didn't think I could ever be a real person, or let my guard down, or trust anyone. Until I met you and then for a moment I thought it was possible to be him again." Oliver wanted to tell her a thousand more things, but telling her that he loved her would only make it real and more hopeless than it already was. He felt like a bull in a china shop destroying everything in his wake.

"But now, I don't think I can be both."

She stared at him in incredulity, "_both?_ Oliver, you aren't the Arrow _or_ Oliver Queen. You aren't a mask but neither are you an ex-billionaire playboy who lost his company. You're so much more. To me, you are yourself when you're in the lair with us. You're not pretending to your family and you're not shooting criminals with arrows. You are completely honest with who you are. That's the man I became friends with, who I trust...who I—"

She didn't get a chance to finish when his Arrow phone beeped. His alter ego was getting in the way of many aspects of his life. All the more reason he was not suited to be Oliver Queen anymore.

"It's Roy."

"You should answer it" she urged. "He wouldn't call on that number unless it was an emergency. Something might have gone wrong." Indeed she was right about the last part as he was about to find out.

Oliver heard the tell-tale sounds of arrows being fired and the grunts of struggles and then Roy's cry;

"HELP! I can't hold them off! I need back up!"


	9. Orders

**Okay this one was really hard. It is definitely an important plot chapter and I was torn with the various directions I could take it as it sets off the tone for the rest of the story as well as most of the League of Assassins arcs I have planned out which involves a lot of alliances and intrigue. But I finally decided to follow my gut instincts and just go for it. Enjoy! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! **

_One hour ago…_

_Unknown Location, Starling City _

So the Arrow and the Canary were in cahoots, this job was beginning to get more interesting. Simon entered the safe house. It was dismal accommodations but he could come up with a dozen other places he'd slept in that were far worse— such as a sweltering dirt prison cell in Nanda Parbat for starters. Oftentimes he could recount the day he was arrested and thrown into the hell-hole that was the League dungeons. _The Blood Cells_ they called it, for the stone of the red mountain it was built into. From sunrise to sunset the sun cooked the stone to temperatures that burned his skin. At night it was consuming darkness. It was the only prison in the entire world that could hold a member of the League.

He remembered the accusatory stares of his fellow assassins, his torturers, all hypocrites hiding their true selves. He had escaped that hell—twice. Never had he been so close to re-capture than he was now. _They say third time's a charm. Not always. _

He did not think the green archer was going to be an issue but it was clear he had become an irritating thorn in his side that he intended to rid of, permanently. Killing him would be a worthy trophy to the reputation he was developing for himself. Reputation was important in his line of work. It told potential clients what he could and could not give to them. Whether you were a shadow who valued discretion or you used a signature weapon, it didn't matter, as long as you had an edge…and a notable list of enemies defeated.

"_Komodo"_ the wind whispered, but it was not the breeze. In instants, he threw a knife in the direction of the voice. The intruder somersaulted in the air; the knife went out the window instead of into its target. Once the figure landed he did not dissolve his offensive stance, that is, until she stepped into the moonlight filtering through the rafters.

"Al-Sayad…" he breathed, and nocked another arrow. _Impossible, "_how did you find me?" He demanded trying to shroud the incredulity he was experiencing. Of all the League assassins who had attempted to track him in the past four years—none had come this close. The assassin had her hand on her sword hilt which suggested she was ready for a fight. She comfortably lifted her mask, below her face was smirking.

"I'm that good."

"And still incessantly arrogant" he derided. "No one has used my alias in years." And frankly he hated her using it, simply because she was not fit to call him by it, given her status. _She was just initiated when I ran._

"I hear you're wanted in _seven _countries? Someone's getting sloppy" she said stepping closer. He slipped two knives hidden in sleeves into his empty palms. She noticed them but the bemused expression she wore never left her countenance. They had never crossed paths before, but given their shared history, he was expecting her to lunge and attack, yet she wasn't.

"If you have compromised my position, I will kill you". He listened for police sirens or other attackers.

She held hands up in surrender, letting go of her sword hilt but Simon knew she could wield her steel in less than a second. "That escalated quickly. I didn't compromise your position and it was my smoke arrow that saved you. You wouldn't have been able to fight both Taer-Al-Asfar _and _The Arrow".

Simon knew then that she was no threat, she was here to talk, he lowered his bow. The young generations these days, always thought they were cleverer than they actually were, and too often enjoyed the sound of their own voices. He had his bow slung across his back which meant he had the advantage of having a long range weapon should she try anything, he could draw and pin her to the wall before she could blink.

"Do you expect me to thank you?" He said with withering scorn, and removed his hood and mask.

"No, but saving you was a show of good faith on my part."

"And why would you need to show your good faith. Aren't you here to capture me? Drag me kicking and screaming back to Ra's?"

Her grinning was unremitting. "Those are the Canary's orders, not mine."

"Count Vertigo is saying the League had nothing to do with his drug empire. I know you were backing him. It doesn't make sense for you to lie about that, neither does it make sense why Ra's would invest in drugs. It isn't his forte."

She nodded and leaned against a shelf casually as if they were talking amongst friends here. "You're right, it isn't. But the League of Assassins has its allies and we have to scratch each other's backs, don't we? I was under strict orders to keep their partnership behind closed doors. That's why I lied".

Shadows of the League of Assassins were excellent liars to those who had not been trained in their arts, and he could tell that she was being honest with him. "Yet you're telling me of all people the truth?"

Her conniving smirk deepened. "A known traitor of the League, you can spread all the rumours you want, no one would believe you anyway, just as no one would believe Ra's would ever dabble with Vertigo".

He treaded carefully, she might have allies on their way here, but then why would she bother giving him cover to evade the Arrow and the Canary? If she wanted to capture him at the airport she would've let the Canary do as she had intended. "What do you want Al-Sayad? If you're not here to kill me then don't waste my time because then I'd be inclined to kill you."

"I would like to propose a partnership."

He nearly laughed out loud. He eyed her top to bottom, indeed she was no longer a child but that said nothing of her skill. He reckoned he would've cut her throat by now if they'd fought. "I'm not a babysitter" he sneered.

That angered her, "I don't need to be babysat." Seemingly, nothing had changed. She was still the metal the League's fires had forged her into. But a lot could've changed in the past four years. His escape was one the League's darkest moments. The League was composed of shadows whose depths only grew deeper and more abyssal that night. Ra's Al Ghul had stayed true to his indisputable word that he would not allow a single root of treachery to sprout within his walls. And everyone learnt it again that night. He had pulled the roots out and cut them down. The floors of the catacombs were red with traitor's blood. Most would've understood their place, a small few might have tried to run like he did and most probably would've died too. But an even smaller few would've become lost souls, too afraid to run, flitting purposelessly though life since then, unsure of the stability of their 'home'.

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Why would I even need your help?"

"Because I know the Arrow is getting in your way. And I know things about the him you don't" she bragged resting a hand on her hip, her anger dissolving away as easily as it had been incited.

"I work better alone. Besides I have his base of operations saved on this" he showed her his GPS device, "now that I've analysed his fighting technique, I'm going to attack his home." The plan was ingenious.

Al-Sayad smiled mockingly as if she knew secrets he did not. "You might want to check that device of yours a second time". He turned it on but to his frustration, all that showed on the screen was static, it was just a useless box now.

"Like I said I know things about the Arrow. I've also tried to kill him once before but to no avail. Didn't the League teach you to adapt to any situation thrown at you?" She asked when he slammed the inoperable GPS device onto a nearby table. The Arrow must be a tech-expert to have disabled it remotely like that.

"The Canary is an ally of the Arrow. He goes where you go, and the Canary follows. You see my predicament? It will turn into a conflict I don't need and I can't do my job, and I cannot fail" she said immovably. _I know the punishment for failure in the League: death, no wonder she's coming to me for help. " _If I join you it'll even out the playing field. And you know what that means".

"We can kill the Arrow and Canary."

The young hunter had thought this through. He wasn't sure whether her idea was naïve or brave. But he had to admit it would be much easier to fend off the Canary and the Arrow with someone on his side. Being a runaway meant surviving for the day, being quick to make allies, and then leaving when you had too, cutting of any or all ties you had made. It was a simple truth. Having never been a situation like this; where a League assassin was so close to capturing him and two competing archers were acting against him. He had forgotten the necessity of allies, even if they were the members of the organization he had been running from for six years.

"You would let me kill one of your own? Nyssa definitely won't be pleased with you".

"I was instructed to kill the Arrow, I will do what I must to ensure he dies. Taer-Al-Asfar can protect herself" she answered apathetically like a true League assassin would. _And she's correct to say so, the Canary may have once joined forces with the Arrow, but her allegiance belongs to Ra's now, she should've let go of her past loyalties years ago. The League has it's double standards, how pitiful and how simple it would've been for me if I'd won Nyssa's heart first. _He ignored her notion that he wasn't capable of killing the Canary, besides he was still mistrustful of her proposal for a partnership.

"But why should_ I_ help you? You could turn on me in the last second; you might as well just stab me now."

Her eyes darkened and she eased closer to him, she wasn't smiling anymore. "Because even though you might not have a shred of honour, you and I both know there is nothing greater than a blood debt. And you owe me".

_So she does remember our history. _He pursed his lips, an unsavoury taste in his mouth, no one enjoyed being put in a position they did not have to be in. She knew the exact button to push that would make him concede. No matter how far he ran, or how much he fought the League their ways remained with him, ingrained in his skull. Simon did not want to have a blood debt hanging over his head for the rest of his life, he did not want to be doublecrossed but he also needed his paycheck, he decided that at the first sign of her faltering he would leave her for the Canary and the Arrow, if this was all she was asking for to wash away his debt then he should settle it.

"Do we have a deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

_Queen Consolidated, Starling City, 21:50 PM PST _

"_There are two of them, Simon and some blonde woman. I'm on the 23__rd__ floor of QC" _Roy had said to them before he signed off. Every part of his statement baffled Oliver and Felicity, why would any of the targets be in Queen Consolidated? When and how did Simon obtain a partner in crime? Sara could have answered all of these questions if she'd stuck around long enough. Felicity talked him through the first query as he sped down the motorway towards the business district. He had his Arrow suit stored in a duffel bag on his motorbike in case anything like this happened. Felicity remained at the hospital, monitoring the mission on her tablet.

"_I had a theory that maybe Simon Lacroix isn't after just Alliance Tech, there at least a dozen other companies who invested in CADMUS and made huge losses when it closed. Palmer Tech is one of them."_

"Ray Palmer is the target!"

"_Oh and just to heighten the stakes he's hosting a reception 2 floors down from where Roy is"._

Oliver grinded his teeth, "Perfect. Get a hold of Ray, now!" He parked in the QC loading dock and switched his mic, "Roy, why were you in QC in the first place?"

"_They chased me here. It doesn't make any sense. It's like they know the place was important to you Oliver." _

That caused Oliver's heart to stutter a little bit, making a connection between the Arrow and Queen Consolidated made coming up with 'Oliver Queen is the Arrow' as easy as one plus one. Perhaps he had crossed paths with this enemy before. Probably the blonde assassin Roy mentioned. If they knew he was the Arrow, then he needed to put an end to them.

"_I threw a tear gas bomb down the stairs and in the hallways" _Roy reported. _"It'll slow them down for a bit."_

"They're not here just to assassinate Ray. They want to kill us too" Oliver replied. The Arrow and his team would not have stopped trying to cross Simon Lacroix as long as he attempted to kill those involved with CADMUS. Getting rid of the Arrow was merely a tactical manoeuvre to them, and he had no doubt that if Simon Lacroix was here, Sara Lance was close by to capture him. He didn't care about that anymore; he just needed to save Roy.

He climbed into the elevator shaft, ten floors below the 23rd, he would get there in forty seconds and he hoped his protégé wouldn't be dead by then. He kept his reservations to himself like he always did despite the gnawing feeling that Simon Lacroix and his partner might know his secret identity and could go after those he cared about. Oliver pushed those thoughts aside; Roy was still injured, he needed a level-head if he was going to battle two assassins all on his own.

…

"My stitches…they ripped" said Roy into the comms, he held his collar where the wound was pulsing. It happened when he made a swing at the blonde assassin, he'd gone too far, one second she was in front of his fist and then she was sweeping his legs from beneath him. He'd barely survived after that. Now the realization that they actually wanted to kill him put everything he was doing with Oliver into perspective. Roy didn't regret a second of it, but he didn't want to die tonight either. He'd gone to scout a robbery in the business district; damn him for being the injured idiot who'd walked into a trap.

"_Oliver will be there in 10 seconds Roy" _Felicity told him trying and failing to be optimistic, she was distraught, heck he was too. Roy leaned on a cubicle, the blood loss getting to him.

…

Meanwhie Felicity called Ray Palmer who, despite the assassination threat on his life, was _still working. _

"Felicity Smoak, so nice to hear from you."

_So he has my number saved on his phone already? _"Mr. Palmer" she greeted as merrily as one possibly could in a situation like this without yelling, "You're still in the office".

"There's no need to rush and call me late at night to accept the job offer, it'll be waiting for you for as long as you need to make a decision. Oh and how did you know I was still in the office?" He had the mood of a man who was totally at peace, enjoying himself, when he really shouldn't be.

She rubbed her temple and leaned on her desk wishing she was far, far away from it. Felicity had called Captain Lance to relay the assassination attempt info to Ray Palmer since that kind of warning coming from her would be suspicious and quite frankly, weird. But when she had checked his location only to find that he had not left QC yet… well she was having too much of a nervous breakdown _not_ to call him. "I pinged your cell phone—Mr. Palmer I'm sure Captain Lance warned you about the _assassins _trying to kill you?!"

"Oh yeah, that".

_Oh yeah, that?!_ Felicity nearly screamed, but instead said as nonchalant as she could;

"Mr. Palmer—"

"Ray".

"_Ray_" she repeated with an imitation of Oliver's signature clenched teeth. "I would urge you to leave immediately. I have reason to believe that these assassins will attack any minute now. So please follow the security detail the SCPD placed on you—"

"I'm sure you possess the expertise to hack into my schedule and see that I am currently hosting a reception in my office. And that security detail you mentioned, yeah they're not here, never showed, or else I would've cancelled my reception".

"I—_what?_"

"Someone called them off."

…

_23__rd__ floor, Queen Consolidated, 21:54 PM PST_

"Red archer" she sang, getting closer still, "come out come out wherever you are".

_Come on Oliver where are you? _He griped, he heard footsteps outside the door to the floor. Roy readied an arrow directly at it; the moment it swung open he intended to fire. No way was he going out of this world without at least getting a kill-shot in first.

The door flew open…

He fired; she caught it in her right hand with devious smile on her lips and then threw it away. She stood in the doorway in a black and red tactical suit like a demon. She brought up her bow.

A green arrow flew at her head and she ducked, as she turned Oliver kicked her in face.

She recovered and drew away, and then the room was filled with assassins…

The Canary crashed into the window, Komodo tangled with her bo-staff. Everything seemed to stop for a fraction of a second.

Oliver signalled Roy that they would take out the blonde first and then stop the Canary before she loped Lacroix head off.

But everyone else had their own signals, for as the fraction of a second ended, the Canary was snarling at the blonde for some reason, and then she charged at Komodo to resume their fight. Simon's partner backtracked and was making for the stairs. Roy was leaning on the wall bleeding, seeing that he was now required to run; he could just use the elevator and leave like he should've, but instead he followed Oliver.

The Arrow chased her two floors down, he sent a trick arrow that caught her around the ankle like a lasso, causing her to stumble and crash through the glass doors. Glass splintered; carpeting the floor, on the other side was Ray Palmer's reception, which broke into a dizzying pandemonium as attendees screamed and tried to find another exit which wasn't occupied by an assassin and Starling's heroes. She twisted around, using her sword to deflect the shafts Roy sent at her. Oliver pulled on his bow but she took out another blade that cut his carbon cord like spaghetti to his astonishment.

The blonde assassin arched her legs upright and dashed into the crowd. He ran after her, trying to make out her features, and then he found her….holding a blade to Ray Palmer's throat.

Palmer looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but here, and quite the idiot for not heeding Felicity's warning. The assassin's cold dead eyes met the Arrow's. "NO!" His arrow grazed her arm before she could cut. The blonde dropped her knife and bolted, giving chase. "Stay with him! And get everyone out of here!" Oliver ordered Roy and Felicity respectively.

…

Sara grabbed Simon's collar and hauled him across her shoulders, he landed lightly on the ground and whipped out a throwing knife that flew an inch past her cheekbone. She dipped and spun her staff, knocking two arrows aside; she held the staff with both hands and jabbed at his neck, Simon snaked his arm around it and pulled. She countered the move by thrusting her end of the weapon down, so it hit his chin upwards on his side. Across the hall she spotted Oliver chasing Lacroix's partner, she needed to get away from Simon and talk to Al-Sayad immediately.

The Canary went back on the defensive and ran towards Oliver. "Arrow!" She called and he turned and intercepted Simon's blow. "She's mine!" She slid across the ground beneath their kicking legs, Sara leapt down the staircase going after the other assassin leaving Oliver to deal with Simon.

Before she made it to the ground she was jumped by Al-Sayad who swung towards her from a door frame.

Steel rung against steel, the sound rippled through the air like a high-pitched scream as Sara blocked the downcut.

"What are you doing here?!" She demanded with devouring fury.

"My orders" Al-Sayad hissed, the adrenaline of the fight still pumping through her; she pressed the sword harder against her bo-staff. Sara pushed up and threw the sword off of her, retreating away slightly. It would be meaningless for them to kill each other. They were brethren and the crime would be the equivalent of Sara killing Laurel. Why did the League want Oliver dead and who commanded it? Nyssa would never allow it; Sara _knew _that, it had to be someone else.

"Who told you to kill the Arrow?"

"The Master" she growled. Sara wanted to scream, another thing she hated about the League; you never knew _why _Ra's wanted your target dead you just follow his orders and killed.

"You're lying!"

"Am I?" She spat, maintaining her defensive posture.

"How dare you associate yourself with Lacroix, a known traitor?"

"I had to do what was necessary, I have to kill your friend, and I can't do that if you're trying to save his life!"

She drew closer trying to appeal to her.

"Artemis—"

Her move was met with a vertical slash from the younger assassin telling Sara to shut up. They weren't permitted to utter birth names outside of Nanda Parbat, even to one another, but she was talking to her friend now. She blocked the cut with her staff to keep her focused on her words.

Artemis was holding in a lot of anger inside of her, it was noticeable in her stormy grey eyes. She retracted her sword and stepped back, angling herself so that Sara wouldn't dare come any closer unless she wanted to be severed open shoulder to gut. She held up her right hand to show she meant no harm.

"If we return to Nanda Parbat, I won't be able to protect you from the consequences".

They came at a standstill; she could only see Al-Sayad's eyes, the storm within them was passing. She wanted to tell Sara the truth, it was on the tip of her tongue, and she could feel it coming. "What aren't you telling me?"

Artemis lowered her sword—

She flipped backwards as two green arrows shot at her.

…

Oliver interrupted their exchange, now he could clearly see the blonde, Al-Sayad. The one who'd plotted with Count Vertigo. He did not know who she was, but there was something familiar about her, as if they'd spoken in passing before or seen each other on the street. But likely he'd seen her in his 5 years 'marooned', League members were known to travel all around the world for their work. It aggravated him that Sara knew her as well, and that the League for some unknown reason, wanted him dead. He cornered her.

"Your partner left you, you have failed." He had no time to properly put a name to her as she rushed him with her sword with intent to kill.

He blocked the swing. Her fighting style was influenced by the League but it was unique, Al-Sayad was taller than Sara and had two weapons on her person-bow, quiver, and sword- but the added weight did not slow her down in the slightest. What he noted was that each of her strikes was fuelled by rage, quick but not well-thought, and that could be a curse in disguise.

Sara joined their fray, and it was two versus one, each fighter using melee weapons. It became clear that the Canary was trying to put her comrade down, to stop her from killing him. Oliver had no interest in their games or politics. If someone wanted him killed he fought back, and this particular someone knew his secret identity. Al-Sayad drove on with ferocity, harrying Oliver with a flurry of heavy cuts, her steel and his bow scraping rapidly together.

He gave ground as Sara stepped in and jabbed at her pressure points, she moved like water to evade each of her attempts to disable her. The Arrow circled them and threw three flechettes, she ducked away, making room for herself. She cut at Oliver, then spun 180 degrees to parry at Sara, turning low again to dodge Oliver's arrow.

He was getting a sense of the rhythm now; he felt the lunge coming even before it was begun. He tiptoed too swiftly for her one way then turned the other, slipping smoothly round behind Al-Sayad as she blundered past, too forward. Sara moved to her, it was a simple matter for her to pin their shared opponent to the wall before she could come around. A knife flashed and Al-Sayad dropped the sword as it were on fire, a thin sliver of blood on her sword hand where Sara had cut her.

"You've lost here child. Do what's right. Leave. I won't hesitate next time" Sara whispered harshly into her ear and released her sturdy hold. Oliver's mouth dropped open in shock and disbelief, _she's letting her go?!_ Al-Sayad snatched up her sword and opened a window and jumped out. He saw the faint line of a grappling hook as she swung to the next building over. He ran to the window and readied an arrow but before he fired Sara pointed her staff at his throat at an area that would knock the breath right out of him if she hit him.

"Don't" was all she said.

Slowly, he lowered his bow; his eyes were two slits as they looked at her, jaw tight and locked, mouth twisted in muted rage.

"We need to talk. Meet me back at the foundry."

* * *

**A/N: Up next: the fallout from this fight! And a new DC character! ****Also, I've finally introduced Artemis from Young Justice into this fanfic. Her background is definitely a huge twist to the way it's normally done in stories like mine. I felt that it needed a fresh perspective. See ya next time!**


	10. Reports and Instructions

**The end of an arc! Enjoy!**

* * *

_The Foundry, Starling City, 22:26 PM PST_

Oliver tossed the arrow with Al-Sayad's blood on it to Felicity who was waiting by the centrifuge to test the DNA. Roy was nursing his re-stitched wound, his head spinning from tonight's action. Ray Palmer was acquired by ARGUS for his protection. None of them could say whether the threat had passed, perhaps only grown more dangerous. Neither Roy nor Felicity was able to get a single word in as he stormed into the Foundry with Sara stalking behind him sullenly. He was more than ready to have this conversation that should've happened hours ago.

Unable to hold on to any self-restraint, he slammed his bow on the table top and faced them. Felicity was trying to ignore the whole exchange by busying herself with the blood sample, while Roy sat quietly and listened.

"You want to tell us who the girl is before or after the test results, instead of wasting our time?"

Sara did not hesitate to answer him in his angered state; she pulled her mask off and held her chin up defiantly. "She was going to kill you, now she won't. Simon on the other hand must face our justice."

_S_he spoke like a member of the League, and his tolerance for them was waning greatly. This whole situation did not help at all_. _"You're going to kill him yourself or have Ra's do it?"

She breathed out between clenched teeth, trying not to get riled by his accusations. "I accepted your no-kill rule when I was on this Team, but everything's changed now."

"And why does the League of Assassins want to kill _me_?" He demanded pointing at his chest.

She shook her head, "I don't know. But I will try to find out."

_Al-Sayad knows who I am. What if she told Simon? How long have they been allies for? _"That's not good enough Sara!" He said throwing his arms out, he held his head, thinking, recalling that Sara had called her 'child'. "This girl allied herself with Lacroix. I know that's considered treason, will she face the League's 'justice' too? I'm not sure how young you start training your operatives, but if she dies because she couldn't kill me…"

Her movements were impressive but brash, and she had gotten herself distracted by Sara in the middle of the fight. And if his suspicions were correct-that she was no older than Thea-he considered her predicament child endangerment, and that was not something he could ever allow, in his city or in any part of the world, even if she had tried to kill him with Vertigo last week. While he was still sore about that, he could not bring himself to seek any retribution. As strange, and bizarre, and senseless as it sounded, he wanted to help her, though he was in no position too. _Blame it on the hero complex, I guess._

Sara scoffed as if he had lost his mind. "Are you _worried_ about her? Oliver, this _girl_ nearly killed Roy. Besides, my orders are to capture Simon. And that was what I was trying to do until you showed up!"

"We could've worked together; you didn't have to lie to us".

She rolled her eyes, "I know you Ollie; you would only tell me not to capture Simon for execution. We're different, just let it go!"

Her feigned ignorance wanted to make him laugh because of how unbelievable she was being. "Your fellow League assassin, the one you willingly let go? Yeah, she tried to kill me a few days ago too. She knows who I am and you're risking everyone's life here by keeping your secrets."

She folded her arms as if to shield herself from his accusations, she stared him boldly in the eye. "I don't have to answer to you."

"No! You answer to him!" He exploded.

That remark hit a nerve in Sara, as she moved towards him with one fist raised Felicity threw her arms in-between them like a shield. "Enough, both of you! All we've done is argue and every time we do, someone dies. We didn't let our difference get in the way before and they can't now". She let that fact sink in for a few moments and waited for Sara's fist to unclench before stepping back.

"Now that we're not trying to hit each other, how are we going to stop Simon Lacroix?"

Sara softened the look she gave Oliver, it spoke volumes, and he sensed she was sorry. So was he, she was in a difficult situation that he had no control of and that he couldn't help her out of. "Simon isn't just any criminal you can imprison in Iron Heights, he'd only escape. He is one of my people, and I will deal with him my way."

"And what about our mutual friend? How can I trust that she won't come after me or those I care about?"

"Please, trust _me_; I will get to the bottom of this. She won't bother you again."

Sara scooped her bo-staff up and proceeded to the exit. He jogged quickly behind her, and grabbed her shoulder. "Please, you can't leave us with half answers. When a mercenary like him comes to my city- our city _and _he's former League? And you seem intent on protecting Al-Sayad, why?"

She looked up at him and then back at everyone else. Before she was fighting them, resolutely adhering to her League code, because to her it was the law. But now she just seemed at a loss at what to say, or even how to handle whatever she was going through. He did not want to assume she needed their help, he was no expert with the on goings within the League of Assassins, but he was deeply concerned that she needed it. Sara brushed his hand off her shoulder and walked to the door, but before opening it she turned to face them.

"I know my dad asked you to look into this but this goes deeper than a few murdered businessmen. These are my people and I will handle them. I'm warning you Oliver, all of you. If you want to live you better stay out of this."

* * *

_Outskirts of Starling City, 22:30 PM PST_

He had until dawn. If he lingered a single moment longer the Canary would have the opportunity to call a dozen League assassins to haul him back to Nanda Parbat. Stealing away in the dead of the night was his best option. He sped down the highway in a standard vehicle he'd bought with cash only. Simon knew he was wise not trust Al-Sayad, _that two faced little bitch I hope the Arrow skewered her to death. _He saw her relent to her fellow Leaguer almost within the first moments they came into contact, _like a flower bowing to the sun_.

Screw the blood debt he owed her, screw the Canary and the Arrow. None of it was worth advancing his reputation if it meant he'd die in the process. Neither had he been able to kill Ray Palmer before the ARGUS armoured van arrived and packed him off to a secure location. _Sloppy, just as Al-Sayad had mocked. _He would need to double his efforts to disguise his tracks to prevent another uninvited presence in his safe house. Complacency was dangerous. Nevertheless, he made sure to leave a gift behind in his Starling safe house, should any of them wander in to check it.

He answered his phone without a greeting. "ARGUS has Ray Palmer" said his handler with grave dissatisfaction.

"They'll be watching him like a hawk from now on. They're on to us and the League is on to me."

"I expected results when I hired you Simon. This is certainly not what I had in mind."

_No, certainly not, I hate to apologize and beg with every fibre of my being, but I'll have too now. _"I'm sorry sir, there were factors working against me. The League is an enemy not to be trifled with, and they will attempt to apprehend myself and this entire mission at any cost. But you will get results. I'll make sure of it."

There was a long silence on the other end that he thought his handler might have hung up; Simon racked his brain for what possible punishment he could receive. Blood rushed into his ears as he waited with bated breath. He was not afraid of death, but he was not with the League anymore. Death by these people would not be painless.

"The Council has decided to spare your life. Do not fail us."

* * *

_The Foundry, Starling City, 22:31 PM PST_

They sat in silence after the door shut, Oliver staring holes into it and Felicity half-hoping Sara would burst back in telling them she was just kidding. That didn't happen. She pursed her lips and gestured to it.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but did Sara just…threaten us?"

"It was a warning" he said, puffing out his chest as he breathed out wanting to release some tension. But he found that it couldn't leave him, as if there was a tick biting at his neck daily, bothering him no matter how hard he scratched. The days since the Vertigo attack were bearing down on him, making him weary, yet he still could not manage to get a wink of sleep. Oliver patted Roy on the back, the younger man swayed slightly forward, Felicity had given him some 'aspirins' to set off the pain. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah... Thanks for getting there on time. I shouldn't have gone out in my condition it was reckless…"

"Yup, I agree, it was reckless, but it was brave. We have that in common you know, I'll let you off the hook just this once". Oliver teased nudging Roy's shoulder; Felicity huffed and shook her head at them, disagreeing with Oliver like a disapproving mother would.

"So…" Felicity started, sitting back down on her computer chair, "this is a new development, the League of Assassins was trying to kill you and we have no idea why. We're putting our money on Sara who pretty much told us nothing we didn't already know. And, isn't more than a _little_ unnerving that a very dangerous group of assassins knows your secret identity?" She rambled making a gesture with her thumb and forefinger almost touching. "I mean…" her laugh went up an octave, "I could tell you to let this go, but I know how stubborn you are" she chided light-heartedly, outwardly she was unperturbed but the stiffness of her face muscles suggested otherwise.

"I poked the sleeping lion. It was bound to happen."

Sara's warning had left them with more questions than answers, but maybe they were asking the wrong questions. What on earth was CADMUS up to that caused it to close down? And then lead to so many deaths to those who had been involved with it? How many more lives would need to be sacrificed to bury their secrets? Why did the League want him dead? Who was this Al-Sayad? Who was Komodo working for? _My God, the list will never end at this rate. _It didn't seem like he was going to get any sleep for a very long time.

* * *

_The Glades, Starling City, 23:09 PM PST_

Putting down her bo-staff, Sara Lance took out the secure cell phone from her utility belt. She pondered about Oliver and the Team, about Artemis. _She's just a kid, but she's up to something, I have to find her and make sure she stays out of trouble. But keeping Artemis from her mission would only endanger her. Not only that, the League could just send someone else to finish her task. How can I protect Oliver and everyone else without getting myself killed in the process?_ She checked the time on her watch and on the phone screen; it was around a 14 hour time difference between Nanda Parbet and Starling. She made her regulatory phone call to check in, Nyssa was always on the other end of the line, but when it wasn't her greeting her, but instead an unknown voice in a foreign language, Sara became slightly worried.

"What is your status?" The operative asked in English, and Sara knew who it was immediately, her mood turned sour.

"Talia—where is Nyssa? I report to her alone."

"She is with the Master that is all I can tell you" she said, and without missing a beat moved on to another subject. It did not matter to Talia that Sara and Nyssa were romantically involved, nor was she annoyed by her inquisition. She just didn't care. She was Ra's' most stoic and loyal follower, it was the mission that was most important to her.

Talia was as calculating and discerning as her father; the eldest Al Ghul and the favoured daughter. She had a penchant for cruelty with an 'all or nothing' outlook when it came to decision making. Talia had more command than Nyssa and handled the multiple League affairs that Sara was not privy too. Her kill streak was only out matched by her father's.

If Sara had to choose which of the heirs she would've preferred taking over, she would've chosen Nyssa. Not because she loved her, because Nyssa as Head was the last thing she ever wanted. But because she did not want to imagine a world with Talia as Head of the Demon, and what the chaos it would cause, _she would burn the world if she had too and rule the ashes. _

"Your status Taer-Al-Asfar" she repeated with a hint of boredom and irritation.

"Lacroix has left Starling."

"Do not engage."

"Al-Sayad is also in Starling to kill the Arrow, she allied herself with Simon Lacroix to accomplish this" reported Sara dutifully. "Artemis would never go rogue, and I doubt the Master would ever consent to this. So I'm assuming the order came from you. I want to know why?" The last part was said with some unsaid hostility, Talia took notice.

"I will not suffer your insolence." Talia hissed, she could practically see the death glare Talia wore, cold as ice and as vicious as a viper, hear the threat in her tone, and threats from the Heir to the Demon should never be taken lightly. "My sister is the one in love with you, remember? It would wise for you to consider your words to me before speaking them. Our interest with the Arrow is none of your concern; I will inquire into Al-Sayad's actions in Starling. You on the other hand, have been assigned a target by the Master."

She hoped she wasn't reassigned because they thought she was incompetent. It would be embarrassing. She could track Lacroix from Starling, he couldn't have gone far. If Sara found Artemis she could get some information from her as to where he might have gone, maybe ask her to tag along to keep an eye on her.

But if the master wanted to give her a new target then she had no other choice but to obey.

"Who is it?"

"Malcolm Merlyn."

* * *

_Gotham City, 3:03 AM EST_

He crashed through the sludge of the sewers, the voices never-ending, the voices haunting him, hands reaching out from the mud to grab his feet and pull him down under the murky waters, roaches crawling his skin. There was a circle of moonlight from an open manhole reflecting the light onto the water. And he saw his face, green sinews twisted on one side, dissolving into his skin, curdling it to maggot yellow. A hideous wastrel of a man left behind, forgotten, dead to the world, dead to his people. Hunted by those who thought him a monster.

The voices changed their tune, they told him to leave, that he was still alive, and could still change the world,and make a difference. Make it to what was before the man in the green hood crushed him and his dreams. Who had told him that? He needed to remember. Who had given him hope? Told him that he had power surging in his veins, in his blood? _Blood. _

_Blood._

* * *

**A/N: Nyssa has a sister?! Up next: We take a visit to Nanda Parbat! Oliver faces old enemies! I'll be posting very soon so look out the next chapter!**


	11. Family

**I really do love this chapter. Hope you like it. I am shamelessly asking you to Review/Follow/Favourite if you're enjoying the story. ;)**

* * *

_June 2014 _

_Corto Maltese _

_I can't take another day of this. _Thea thought, blocking the sword master's sharp swing. The weariness never left her aching muscles and sweat drenched her like second skin, plastering her hair to her forehead.

'Forward!' bellowed Malcolm watching from the sides of the training area. Thea staggered at the master, toes curling round the edges of the beam, trying desperately to maintain her balance. She gave an awkward lunge or two just to give the impression that her heart was truly in it.

Six hours of training a day were taking their toll on her, and she felt beyond mere exhaustion. It started when Malcolm had poured hot wax on her hand, telling her to accept pain as a warrior does, to wade through it, to make it a natural part of her life. She had fought viciously and aimed a sword at him. He smiled and the gruelling training had begun. But she was not at his level yet, far, far from it and everyday his expectation of her drifted further and further from reality.

The sword master moved effortlessly along the beam as though he was taking a stroll by the beach. He flicked her sword aside.

"And back!"

She lurched back on her heels, tiptoes straining, her left arm waving senselessly around her. Everything above her knees was aching terribly from the effort of keeping her balance. Below the knees it was much, much worse.

Thea was totally out of breath as she parried frantically with her right hand, badly off balance, her left foot searching in the void for the safety of the beam behind her. The master was an old man, around seventy, but he showed no signs of fatigue. He hadn't broken a single sweat as he danced forward down the beam, jabbing at her and swishing his katana. She felt for the beam, the master lunged at her. She knew it was over.

"Umph!" She fell with a resounding thud onto the ground. Dear old dad even refused to lay out practice mats for her to collapse on; _small mercies aren't Malcolm's thing. _The floor was cool against her clammy, hot skin, she wanted to lie there and sleep until next month. Her sword was forgotten somewhere away from her hand. She heard Malcolm's sigh of impatience and frustration, and how close it was to an outright cry of fury, _he's disappointed_. He ordered the sword master in Japanese to leave them, and stomped towards her.

Thea turned over and slowly stood, though it felt as though she was breaking each bone with the effort of it.

"You let go of your sword!" He yelled, kicking it to her. _Great now I must bend down and get it, _she did so whilst withholding a groan. "A depressing display Thea, very depressing" he ranted on. Sweat was raining off her face. She was thinking of bed, thinking about a hundred things that had nothing to do with sword fighting or martial arts. "I did tell you to go _back _didn't I?" She nodded dumbly.

"Then why didn't you?!"

"I didn't hear you, I thought you said forward" moaned Thea. Malcolm was appalled. "Will your opponent tell you what he 'actually' said after cut he's cut your throat open? No! They will make every attempt to deceive and confuse you! As all great swordsman must learn to do!"

She wondered about Oliver and the messages he had left her throughout the months, the fake replies she sent him with every guilty push 'send'. What had happened to the club after Isabel died, what happened to Roy….

"…And you let_ go_ of your sword? If you fall off a cliff with them I expect to find you at the bottom with your dead fingers still wrapped around your steels. Have I made myself clear?"

Her attention snapped back to him, and she scowled, she didn't like his threats.

"You're distracted" he stated deadly cold.

Thea couldn't contain it any longer. "You scream at me like a drill sergeant every day and make me train until I can't feel my legs! This is all my life is now!" She gestured at the fucking beam and at everything else. "And you don't care who I am! You're meant to be my dad! But I don't know anything about you! What kind of father are you?!"

"The kind who wants his daughter to survive!"

In her own anger she let her mouth run without logic. "Did you teach Tommy how to fight? Did you teach _him_ how to survive?"

The slightest spasm of hurt crossed Malcolm's face. He pressed his lips thinly, trying not to snap at her, _crap __I shouldn't have said that. _He rubbed his eyes, there was a vein pulsing in his neck. When she was younger he had seemed so composed and poised, like nothing could bother him, _except for me now, apparently_. "The world is dangerous Thea" he said stiffly, dragging in breaths. "You asked me to train you, you wanted this path, you have to learn how to protect yourself and I need you to be committed to this."

"I'm sorry about what I said about Tommy" she sighed. "Give me some credit, my choices were limited, but yes I chose this path. And I'm sorry I've disappointed you. But you have to understand who I was before and that I don't see you as my trainer, I see you as my father. It's not easy for me to take a leap of faith with anyone. One day you're going to have to tell me what these dangers are that you keep mentioning. Because right now you're the danger and I just don't trust you" Thea sheathed the sword on her belt, turning to go up to her room. _ I made this decision and now I'm stuck with it._

"Wait".

She looked back and watched him. He was thinking something over, mouth grinding at the words he dreaded saying.

"I miss Tommy too".

He let it sink in. Thea was speechless, in her months here he had never uttered Tommy's name, and she had thought it was taboo.

"Take a break for today" he suggested. "If there's anything you want. Just ask. I'm trying to do it differently this time Thea. I want to be better. I know I've been hard on you and make no mistake I won't stop." He wagged a finger at her as a reminder.

"But I do want to get to know you too, I mean it, and I hope you'll let me. I only want to protect you."

* * *

_Present Day_

_September 22__th__ 2014 _

_Tibet, 9:39 AM CT_

The road was ancient. Ten strides across made of hard packed Earth winding through the valley like a maze, disappearing now and again to confuse trespassers. Down into gaping caves, up into cramped holes hidden behind mounds of daggered rocks, and then back down again into the canyon. The altitude was not so high that they ever had to suffer through harsh Tibetan winter snows, but the climate could be unforgiving in the summer all the same.

As Artemis trekked closer to the entrance of Nanda Parbat, boulders were scattered on either side of the dirt road, narrowing it further until only a cart could be wheeled through, not even wide enough for a vehicle of any sort. _Nanda Parbat is impregnable they say; armies crushed under falling rock, groups of would-be infiltrators poisoned to death by scorpions and red vipers. No tank could fit through our gates. I suppose it cannot be breached, though not so much that a missile won't blow it to bits, if only they knew where to aim the damn thing first. _

The pass grew steeper covered by jagged ravines and steep cliffs as dry as bone. Artemis covered her brow and glanced up at the thin stretch of sky above her, it was bright azure and growing slimmer as the mountain faces drew closer together like hesitant lovers, darkening the last mile of her journey as if shrouded by a veil of grey, cooling the stone to bearable temperatures.

Her lips were cracked and her mouth parched and papery, Artemis squeezed her skin of water. There wasn't much left. Hopefully they would let her rest once she arrived, though it was unlikely. She hurried her steps, _wouldn't want to keep the Head of the Demon waiting._

* * *

_Nanda Parbat, 9:44 AM CT_

Nyssa watched the two opponents in the yard circle each other; one dressed in red the other in navy blue. Their shoes padding gently on the flagstones: slowly, slowly drawing closer together, the blue swordsmen more reluctant than his counterpart. The blue jabbed forward, weakly, and the red flicked it away breezily. The blades rang gently together and then the red charged. She was relentless, slashing, cutting, parrying with speed and accuracy. It was all so very easy to disarm the blue swordsman when the red smashed the hilt of her sword into his wrist. His steel clattered to the ground. She kneed her opponent in the gut until he was on the ground himself, wheezing for air.

With one slash his throat was open, crying red tears.

And Nyssa had had enough.

She drew her bow, aiming for the red ones head, and let the arrow go. The red swordswoman leaned back and dodged it reflexively, almost lazily, and pulled her mask off.

"Did you want something sister?" Talia growled without a second glance to the body of the sentinel she had just killed for the crime of thievery. _Of course she had to challenge him to a duel for his life first. As if he had a chance to begin with. She just can't miss the opportunity to enjoy killing a man who was already dead. _

Nyssa stomped forward, "I want to know what I've done to make you turn on me."

Talia narrowed her eyes to slits and wiped her sword on her trousers, partially amused by the confrontation, _everything to her is either, a joke, a lie, or an insult._ "You're so melodramatic" she sheathed the sword and looked down at her younger sister, "you're going to have to remind me what I've done this time". _Oh you know very well what I'm talking about. _

"Taer-Al-Asfar was in Starling for Lacroix, but so was Al-Sayad for—it doesn't even make any sense—the _Arrow?_ Not to mention Al-Sayad allied herself Lacroix, the traitorous bastard. And she wouldn't have done it unless we allowed it. This has you written all over it" Nyssa stabbed an accusatory finger at Talia as if it were a sword itself.

The eldest Al Ghul stood her ground authoritatively, "I don't tell our operatives how to carry out their missions; I merely ensure it's done. Perhaps this instance uncovers a loophole in our code. Moreover your beloved canary bird obstructed another operatives order, and oh, I guess she'll have to answer for that" she smiled thinly. _Sly, very sly. _

"Not if I have something to say about it" Nyssa growled. Talia started walking and Nyssa stopped her before she could be brushed off, they were alone but she leaned in closer, she didn't want to risk their soldiers hearing them quarrel. They needed to exemplify unity as a family. _Such a pointless charade. _

"Father will kill Artemis for what she did. The blame will be entirely on her. You waste the lives of our people with your negligence for detail."

"Father won't kill her, my dear sister" her voice dripping with overly sweet patronizing tones. Nyssa felt a surge of fury but she would not be manipulated into anger by her sister, she'd learnt that the hard way. Talia shrugged her face a blank canvas, "it was all a matter of circumstance, nothing more. I serve the League and I'm certainly not trying to work against you, trust me". The sentiment did not reach Talia's eyes. _How reassured I feel, I'll find out what you're up to sooner or later. _

Nyssa shouldered past and looked back at her, "That's the last thing I would do."

* * *

_September 21__th__ 2014_

_The Glades, Starling City, 23:04 PM PST_

It was a quiet night as it had been for the past week. He took a break and waited. He'd patrolled the area half a dozen times, which was more than enough to appease Oliver who was harrowing him with a hundred orders every day. He'd rearranged his quiver thrice, taken practice shots back at the foundry and still found time to sit down in his red suit on a rooftop daydreaming of hero names he could give himself. _Red archer? _No, that reminded him of the psychotic bitch who nearly killed him. _Red Arrow? _No, too confusing in the field.

When he spotted her coming out into the alleyway, he jumped down onto a dumpster with a loud bang.

Sin yelped and spun around yielding a pocket knife. He hopped onto street level; her eyes were wide as pennies, changing from fear then entirely into recognition.

"_Roy?" _She exclaimed. He peered around the area hoping nobody had heard her shout out his secret identity, he wasn't too popular in these parts and it was no good to attract anyone's attention, but he'd chosen a secluded place to meet her.

"How did you know?" He flipped his hood off; he was wearing his mask beneath.

She folded the knife back into her leather jacket. "We heard the Arrow was running with some guy in a red hood". _Some guy in red hood, why don't I call myself that? _"Figured who else could it be? So you're his sidekick huh?"

"Partner, actually" he corrected but she was obviously in no mood for jokes.

"That's it?" She held her arms out. "Nothing else you gotta say? The last time I saw you, you tried to kill Thea; suddenly you drop down from the sky in a Halloween costume and everything's alright?" She reproached. Roy felt very guilty and sheepish then.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry for losing touch with you. It's wasn't fair."

"So where've you been?"

"The night of the siege, the Arrow gave me a cure for the drug that made me insane, and I've been training with him ever since."

She frowned, unsatisfied with his answer. "Doesn't explain why you can't say hi once in a while".

"No it doesn't" he sighed. "I guess I just needed some distance. It's not easy doing this, not to mention Thea and I broke up. And it sucks. But it was my fault for not telling her the truth to begin with."

Sin lost her defensiveness at the mention of Thea. "Man, I'm sorry to hear that. Is there any chance she'll come back?"

He shrugged; he was crap with emotional talk anyway, best not to talk about it at all, _oh God I'm becoming Oliver_. "I don't know. I don't know why she would. What about you? How are you?"

"Same as always, I'm trying to get by. You guys can protect the city, but you can't make it a better place to live in." That created a pang of sadness and determination in him, with the sudden urge to save everyone and everything; _the hero complex_ Oliver called it. "The Glades is still suffering from the effects of the Undertaking and The Siege, ask anyone who lives here. They're homeless or they're starving, most are both."

"I'll find a way to help. I will, the Glades is my home too" he said.

She smiled, though she wasn't very convinced by his statement, _in many ways she's right, the others will have an idea of how to help, I'm sure. _"I appreciate the optimism Roy, and I hope you do find a way".

He checked his watch; Oliver would need him back soon, _probably to make me polish my boots or something, he's running out of ideas to keep me busy_. "I got to go", he slung his bow around him and waved goodbye to her.

"Hey Abercrombie!" Sin called before he dashed off. "You should know there's a new gang leader in town, goes by the name 'Red Hood'"

Roy nodded and flipped his hood back on. "I'll look into it".

* * *

_September 22__th__ 2014 _

_Nanda Parbat, 11:50 AM CT_

She knew she was being watched. Which only meant that she had arrived in Nanda Parbat, gradually it came into view. There were two long parapets built into the red stone of the mountains. The pass, narrow where it meets the gate, is guarded by twin watchtowers, which are joined by a natural slender land bridge that arches above the road. Archers flanked the cliff edges, perching on shelves of rock and leering at her from the arrow slits inside the watchtowers.

"I am Al-Sayad a servant of the League of Assassins. Let me pass" she said in Arabic. They withdrew their bows and she walked through the gate unscathed. The valley opened to behold the home of the League of Assassins.

It was a monastery, and could even be a small city. Barracks and temples and armouries were built inside the mountain's natural caverns. The bulk of it had been constructed between towering faces of red stone, made with such care it was difficult to say where the natural cliffs ended and the man-made one began. Artemis picked her way carefully across the hard packed earth, wary of poisonous critters that would choose her ankle to bite.

A sentinel from the gate approached her, his chosen weapon a double sided axe; it brought unprecedented shivers down her spine as it swung languidly on his hip. Even in the heat he wore his all black uniform and plated armour, enduring the weather like a soldier.

"The Masters seeks an audience immediately" he informed. _Should I be planning my last moments alive? _Her dread caused her stomach to turn over on itself. _If we return to Nanda Parbat, I won't be able to protect you from the consequences _Sara had said_. _But she wasn't here anyway.

Artemis would meet the Master with respect and not run like the traitor Simon. But she had never been in a room alone with Ra's. The last time she had seen him was four years ago, and it was day she desperately wanted to forget. Yet it haunted her nightmares and waking moments incessantly.

* * *

_2009_

_Nanda Parbat _

_Survive, _she reminded herself, as she spun the spear hitting the moving target dummies charging at her from dark corners of the training room. _Survive, _she reminded again, but the chant only followed with the memory of the local diplomat she had killed a week ago. _I slit his throat in the middle of the night, there was no honour in that, his children found him in the morning, they cried helplessly. _Sara was nearly barraged by the next dummy but she rolled under it swiftly. Suddenly the dummies stopped their automated movements; Sara looked at the entrance and saw Nyssa standing there a bright grin spread on her lips.

"Enough training for today" chirped the Al Ghul stepping inside.

She twisted her spear in rapid arches and replaced it in its holder; she couldn't help but smile when she saw Nyssa, "you look happy".

"They finally caught him." She was excited, proud, _if only I could feel the same._ "Simon Lacroix. Father's executing him in the catacombs in half an hour. Two years the traitorous bastard has evaded our justice. Now he'll pay."

"You really don't like him huh?"

"I hated him" her lip curled in disgust, _she talks like he's already dead_, "he took every mission as opportunity for his own advancement and self-gain. Such characters are riddled within the League but there's nothing we can do about it. Anyway, let's go." Nyssa cocked her head towards the door, but Sara did not share her enthusiasm for executions, and was not in the mood to watch a traitor die when she felt like betraying the League herself these days. _Which is the same as betraying Nyssa, whom you love_. So she could not say she was entirely disappointed to be busy that night.

"I can't, I have a guard duty".

"What? Oh skip it. Sensei won't mind, he's too much of a stickler for the rules anyway and he needs to learn that those need to be broken. Tell him that I specifically requested you to accompany me". She took Sara's hand and pulled her closer. She liked the playful side of her; it was nice to be loved by someone again.

Sara smiled lopsidedly, she leaned closer and gave her a light peck on the lips, "I have to pay my dues like everyone else Nyssa. When I bump up a rank maybe then I can be more lenient with my schedule. But now, I'm late for guard duty" she said pulling away, though reluctantly.

Nyssa rolled her eyes. "Fine, go do your boring guard duty" she joked. She paid her farewell and strode to the catacombs with determination to see the traitor face the music once and for all. _She has so much power here, and over me, she doesn't even realize it._

Sara changed into the standard League uniform of sentinels and walked to her post with haste outside the recruit quarters. Most of the recruits on the top floor were children who had acted as payment for the League's services, _give us your child and we'll kill someone for you_. Some were orphans from the village, and others were children of the League's own assassins. She had expressed vehement disapproval of the whole business of child-killers to Nyssa initially, but never spoke against it since. _No point fighting against something you can't change_, _like throwing pebbles at a mountain hoping it will budge. _

Nevertheless, all were treated equally but their regime was stricter than the adults to enforce discipline at an early age. The lower floors were where the adult recruits were housed and where Sara's old chambers used to be when Nyssa first brought her here, _it feels like a lifetime ago._

She replaced her colleague who was doing the rounds before her, and stood sentinel-as was the name of her rank-with a spear in her right hand, back straight, and stiff as a tree. Other guards were scattered elsewhere in the courtyard. Sara glanced upwards at the sky. It was a big black bowl dotted with stars brighter than she'd ever seen them, even on the island. The moon was swelled and full, pushing the clouds aside. It was a blood moon, the colour of dried blood when you washed it away. While awe-inspiring and majestic, it was disconcerting too as if suggesting a bad omen.

A commotion across the yard distracted her; three sentinels none of which were on the rounds with her were running hurriedly towards her. Her heart picked up its pace tenfold, _something's wrong. _

"It's past curfew, the recruits are in bed. What's going on?"

"Lacroix has escaped! Ra's is rooting out the traitors who allowed it and anyone else suspected of treachery. It's a bloodbath" her comrade explained anxiously, gasping for air. "Sensei has ordered us to search the grounds!"

The remaining two tried to push past her through the archway; she yanked one back outside forcefully. "Hey! These are the recruits' quarters; the children are asleep in—"

"Move aside and follow _your _orders!" She barked and shoved her almost to the ground, running back in. Sara scowled and moved to hit her when the sentinel behind her took her arm and said, "leave them be! We have to find Lacroix!"

_But something's wrong._

She stared after them a moment longer and then thought against chasing them down, _I cannot obstruct their orders and I must do mine. Survive_. She went against her gut and followed the other sentinel down to the catacombs.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, they spilt up. The sentinel went towards the outer gates. She almost followed him. Then Sara spotted an odd scene from across the stone walk; a recruit in her pyjamas hurrying towards the tunnel that led into the catacombs deep in the mountain.

"Hey you! Get back to bed!" The girl stared wide-eyed at her, the whites of her eyes whiter in the moon light; the fear in them was palpable. There were red rivulets trickling down her arm, _blood_. She bolted down into the tunnel and Sara sprinted after her, spear in hand.

She didn't know where they were running too, but she followed, the girl was fast but Sara was taller, with longer legs that had seen years of toughening. Eventually she caught up, she used her spear to swat the girl's legs from under her, and she fell on her back on the stone ground with a thump. Sara had her pinned to the wall within half a second.

"Why did you run?" She demanded into her ear, she didn't want to scare her but she needed answers. Blood from the girls arm stained Sara's shirt. The young recruit was shaking so badly that Sara's arm shook with her. She turned her around and pinned her again, her eyes were as terrified as a deer in headlights.

"T-two sentinels dragged me out of bed" the recruit stuttered, "t-they told me my mother was being executed in the catacombs. I-I ran—I ran from them". _The blood means you escaped from them. _

Her breath hitched in her throat, a foreboding, dark cloud hung over her as the horror of understanding seeped into her bones. She peered around; _we're in the catacombs, in the balcony above the—the—_

The girl thrust her away with astonishing strength and ran towards the edge of the railing. Sara yelled after her.

"_NO_! N—"

But it was too late, she had seen. A women was kneeling with one knee on the ground with her back to them, she was a full-fledged assassin, with her own custom suit and bow and quiver slung behind her back, as her chosen weapon. She was weeping audibly.

Standing before her were the three Al Ghuls; the demon and his daughters. Talia on his right, Nyssa on his left, they stood solemnly, but Sara knew Talia was smiling on the inside with elation. Nyssa however was truly sorrowful for the disaster tonight had ended in.

Ra's was more daunting than either one could ever hope to be. There was grim set to his mouth, a proud and wrathful wrinkling of his brow. His robes made him a man of another time. A man with infinite knowledge and power. A man not to be fooled with. His sword was still sheathed, but it wouldn't be in a few seconds.

Sara grabbed the girl around the waist and pulled her down to the ground, and clamped her mouth shut, muffling her outcry before she could make it. _I let three children find the body of their dead father and I must bear the guilt again. _The girl's head was against her cheek, blonde hair in disarray around her youthful face, eyes in utmost pain and grief.

"Master, please, please let me explain, I had nothing to do with this—" the woman cried, but it was futile. Ra's had made his decision.

"Treason is the sin of sins" Ra's showed no rage on the surface. The inferno was contained within him, beneath a hard ruthless stare as cold and as implacable as a glacier. "You swore your allegiance to the League and to me and you have betrayed your oath. Pray to your God and kneel."

There were faint whispers as she prayed and then knelt sluggishly as if each of her limbs were made of marble, and bent forward, exposing her neck. She knew better than to run. Ra's drew his sword and said his own prayers of respect in Arabic. Sara held the girl tighter and tighter until she was squeezing the breath out of her as she struggled to push Sara away, but her grip was iron, nothing could ever make her let go.

Sara closed her eyes, drowning out all sounds except for her and the recruit. The girl's last muffle was a pitiful shriek, like the last gasping breath of a hapless forest mammal being stabbed through the heart. She could feel wetness on the hand holding her mouth closed.

There was a soft sound like a thousand sighs, then the piercing scrape of metal on stone cutting through them all.

* * *

**A/N: Aww sisterly love. Okay, okay I know I said Oliver would face old enemies but that'll come next chapter most probably. We'll check in with Nanda Parbat for a moment and then it'll be Oliver all the way. **


	12. Where Your Loyalties Lie

**The last of our non-Oliver flashbacks for now, enjoy! P.S This chapter is really important for the overall League arc ;)**

* * *

_2009_

_Nanda Parbat_

"Master, she has escaped" she heard someone report to the room. Her eyes remained sealed shut.

"Find her! No one outruns my wrath" the Head of the Demon ordered. Sara opened her eyes and released her grip. The girl fled back down the tunnel, but she wasn't as fast this time around. Sara sprinted and used her spear to vault into the air; she pushed off against the wall and swung about, barring the girl's path.

Sara dropped her weapon to the ground she did not want to display any sign of hostility. The recruit looked up, a tear-stained face, white as chalk, and that same unmistakable fear.

"You're in shock" said Sara, carefully, holding out her hands, easing closer. She was terrible at consoling people, but she had to try.

"I-I don't—" she mumbled, eyes skittering here and there in confusion and hysteria.

"I'm so, so sorry." She meant every word. She wanted the girl to understand that her own heart was wrought with anguish too.

"I don't— I don't understand" she muttered, wrapping her arms around her, leaning back into the wall.

"You've witnessed something awful my dear. But I can help you."

_Survive. Survive. _It was selfish of her to even think of her own woes in this instance, when a child no older than fourteen had witnessed the death of her own mother. Someone she loved, taken from the world in a violent and brutal manner, _beheaded_. It made her sick to imagine it. But she couldn't help but consider her own circumstances.

She loved Nyssa, she enjoyed the lifestyle they had, but she did not love the League of Assassins. She wanted to run, she wanted to see her family, she wanted to embrace them and ask for their forgiveness, they deserved so much more than what she gave to them; _lost at sea, a watery tomb_. This girl shouldn't have to live out the rest of her life like this, a servant of a man who killed her mother. Sara believed there was darkness inside of her, but this girl was raised to accept the darkness, she didn't have a choice and she deserved to have one.

But Sara had two choices here; help her escape… and risk getting caught and killed; Sara would also be killed for treason. Or make her stay. She was torn. _She cannot live here, she cannot live in fear, I am Sara Lance, and I must save her…but if I help her escape and she's caught, it'll be both our necks on the line, and for Nyssa it'll break her heart. Moreover, her mother was a traitor, none of this is her fault, and she'll survive, like me. I can help her get through this, help her understand what she saw, it's the truth isn't it? _

Her mouth was dry, she gulped and gently placed her hands on the girls' shoulder, she flinched wildly but stilled the moment Sara's eyes met hers. "The truth is…" she breathed in, "the truth is your mother conspired with Lacroix, our enemy, and she died for her crime. Now you must go in there and swear fealty to Ra's Al Ghul." _There I've done it, I've sealed her fate. _

Tears welled up in her eyes again; she shook her head in protest "I won't. I can't. I—"

"You must!" She shouted the girl stayed quiet, watching, waiting. Sara had to look away briefly; it was one of the most difficult tasks that had ever been thrust upon her, there was doubt gnawing her stomach like a parasite, and her tongue felt thick, _with lies? Do I truly believe every word I'm about to say? But to survive, we all must do things we don't want to do, things we're not proud of._ "The League is your home. Swear your loyalty; you are not your mother. You are not a traitor. Swear your loyalty."

There was a pregnant pause that stretched on. Eventually, the recruit gave an imperceptible nod, _but she believes me. _

"I'm…not a traitor" her words lacked all the mourning it had held previously, they were replaced with chilled resolution. Sara nodded with her and removed her hands from her shoulders. _I'll protect her, I must, and I'll teach her the way my parents taught me about being a good person. I won't let her become heartless like the others. This is the best way for both of us, it has to be. _The girl was still in a daze, but it'd wear off soon, she was made of steel, no child could survive the League this long without being made of tougher stuff. _She is a warrior. _Sara ripped a strip off the recruit's shirt and used it to wrap the bleeding cut on her arm.

"I am called Taer-Al-Asfar, to the uninitiated I am Sara. What is your name child?"

"Artemis."

* * *

_Present Day_

_September 22__nd__ 2014_

_Nanda Parbat, 12:10 PM CT_

"Master". She knelt on the floor. Eyes on the stone. She could feel Ra's Al Ghul's stare tattooing her back. The chamber was not hot, yet beads of sweat formed beside her ear and down her neck. She waited for his punishment for her failure, pure terror thrashing her heart sideways and forwards, she held her last breaths…

"I have a task for you."

Shock. She stopped herself from gasping and blinked at the ground in disbelief. "W-what would you bid me to do?" She asked, controlling the shakiness in her throat.

"There is an abomination in Gotham that I need you to track; he may have fled the city as we speak. But you are one of our most competent trackers and therefore I will not assent failure from you."

His voice echoed; clear, soft, smooth, and educated. A voice you never forget. She dared to look up at him. He hadn't aged a day. The same shrewd, pitiless brow, the same planes of wrinkles around eyes that were alight and keenly observant. _He killed her without blinking, without remorse, only cold disdain. And for what?_

"Why the look of surprise?"

"Nothing, Master" she mumbled, pulling her gaze back to the floor. "I apologize."

He hummed in response; she didn't know what it meant. "Be gone by first light" he said and turned away as a sign of dismissal. She wouldn't feel safe until she was out of that room. Artemis stood, her joints and movements wobbly, and walked back down the aisle quickly, trying very hard not to run.

* * *

_2009_

_Nanda Parbat _

She made sure that Artemis was ushered safely into the catacombs to renew her vows to Ra's Al Ghul following the execution of her mother. By the time the chaos subsided it was approaching dawn. Sara went to find Nyssa. She found her sitting alone in one of the alcoves carved into the side of the mountain where members would go to meditate.

"Whose blood is that?" She asked aghast when she saw the front of Sara's shirt.

"I had to bury some bodies" she lied, and sat down next to her. "I don't understand how this could've happened." _Seven assassins dead. A traitor escaped. A child without a mother left behind in the world. _

"I know it's brutal" she agreed, plainly upset. "Why can't he see what it's doing us? Our numbers fall and we grow weaker. We make a sham of ourselves every day and I hate it." Nyssa held both Sara's hands in hers. "Promise me, Taer-Al-Asfar" she pleaded, Sara had never seen her so close to tears, and it broke her heart. "Promise me that you will not be kneeling on that podium one day. Promise that you won't dishonour the League. I won't be able to stop my father, please don't make me choose."

Sara couldn't bear to meet her gaze, she cared deeply for her family, but would they even accept what she'd become? Instead she wrapped her arms around her, "I promise. I won't leave you, or the League, ever."

It was a promise hoped she would never have to break.

* * *

_Present Day _

_Nanda Parbat, 12:25 PM CT_

Her knuckles rapped the thick oak door, studded with iron. A call from inside gave her permission to enter. She brushed dust from her uniform and shut the door, then strode further into the vast private antechamber. From the gaping window sunlight spilled, and the wind whistled all the way up into the tall ceiling where ancient gilded oil lamps hung from.

The Heir to the Demon paced the width of the room at the end of the hall, she knelt before her.

"What are your orders?" Asked Talia, half her mind occupied elsewhere.

"To gather intelligence. I have to go to Gotham in the morning." Talia didn't respond. Artemis stood and folded her arms behind her back, still shaken by her meeting with Ra's.

"Talia, I mean no disrespect but I thought he was going to kill me. You told me the orders to kill the Arrow came directly from the Master—"

"You thought you would end up like your mother. Beheaded" she cut her off. Artemis' mouth twitched infinitesimally at the ghoulish reminder. Talia stopped her pacing to look at her. Except when Talia Al Ghul looked at you, she was actually trying to look into your soul. Her mind would acutely measure the tone of your voice, a flicker of your eyelash, a soft brush of your hand. And when she was charming she was actually scrutinizing your every detail. She was a woman who got what she wanted, no matter what the cost, _like father like daughter. _

She waved her hand airily, "don't worry. He will understand my reasoning for your mission."

Artemis frowned. "But I don't understand. Initially I had to kill the Arrow to stop his interference with Vertigo, but after the drugs production left Starling, there was no need to get rid of him."

"It's simple. My father still questioned Sara Lance's loyalty, and I needed you to test my theory."

_All that trouble to prove a theory? _Artemis glanced at her shoes, remembering her argument with Sara inside Queen Consolidated, seeing her fight with the Arrow _against _her_. It had to be done. The partnership with Lacroix, the confrontation. I see it. 'Leave. I won't hesitate next time'. _She flexed the hand with the cut Sara had given her that caused her to relinquish her sword that night.

"Then you were right."

Talia recognized her disenchantment, she sighed empathetically at Artemis' pain. "I know you were very fond of her, but we have to come to terms with the facts. If we want to change the face of the League, to return it to its former glory we must make terrible sacrifices. And unfortunately my sister's relationship with Taer-Al-Asfar is one of them."

Out of both Al Ghul sisters, Artemis thought Talia the most proficient primary secondary. There was no one more fit to inherit the League. Artemis feared Ra's, but hated him, his mismanagement of the organization had gone too far, and Talia didn't mind her opinion at all. She listened to her. Most importantly, she agreed with her. And that was why she chose to be loyal to her alone.

She was the first person who shared Artemis' thirst for vengeance, for change, the change and protection that Sara had taught her to strive for. The same kind the Canary had spoken of when she fought beside the Arrow to defeat Slade Wilson. Artemis wanted that for herself. Sara didn't understand anymore and was no longer capable of it; Artemis was tired of trying to reason with her. She was blinded by her love for Nyssa, and torn by her loyalties in Starling City.

Ra's could only spark mutiny in them. But Talia could lead and inspire them. Soon, Ra's Al Ghul would also come to terms with the facts;

His rule was over.

* * *

**A/N: Up next: back to Oliver in Starling!**


	13. Followers

**Two chapters in one day?! Please make sure you've read 'Where You Loyalties Lie' before this. **

* * *

_September 22__nd__ 2014 _

_The Glades, Starling City, 1:56 AM PST_

Waste. That was what his life had come too. _A waste. _There wasn't enough liquor in the world to drown his sorrows in. Maybe he should find the bay and drown himself in it. His home was the alley, his life was the street, his friend was his shadow, and the only thing that never failed him was the constant misery inside of him that never left. Rob gulped down the last of the cheap whiskey in his bottle and huddled into his corner, where he belonged, letting the drink warm him and cloud his mind from the pain.

Footsteps. He craned his head up, the street light made a shadow of the man standing in front of him. He walked closer, emerging from the light like an angel. _Probably here to rob me and beat me to a pulp actually. But I have nothing anyway, I'd just be a waste of his time. A waste. _

"Young man" the shadow said. It was some guy in a business suit, navy blue, tailored and refined, he looked rich, he smelled a whole lot better than he did, and he had an amiable look to his face too. Like the handsome, kind, smiling father in every family commercial.

"Let me help you."

"I'm…past…help" he slurred, wishing he would just go away and leave him alone.

"Please, I am Gerard. A friend of the people. You must be terribly cold. Let me give you some food and new clothes. You're deliverance awaits you, please, follow me." He outstretched his hand. He wasn't revolted or afraid of him, which was a first. The hand waited, blurry in his vision. Rob looked at the it warily, and took it. _I have nothing left to lose. _He followed Gerard; they walked for nearly half an hour. It was late at night; anyone could jump you and stab you for nothing. He wanted to warn suit-man to get a cab instead, but he was confident and strode through the most dangerous neighbourhood in the city like it was the park on a spring afternoon.

They came to a rundown church on Amsterdam and 5th. The windows were boarded up; trees were infested by wild weeds and roots, the fountain in the small garden choked by reeds, the water murky. Moss clung to the walls and the ceiling had caved in. _If this is where he's taking me I'm better off in my alleyway. _

"What? This pig sty is where you plan to help me? No thanks mister" he turned to leave, when the man grabbed his arm insistently pulling him to the church.

"No, no my friend. This is merely the outside, the shell, a cover for what is conducted within. We're a church of our own you see." He led him, still holding his arm into the church that had seen better days.

"I'm not religious".

"We're not a religion, more of an order; a brotherhood and sisterhood working together to bring solidarity and light back into the Glades, which has suffered unjustly in the years gone by. Has anyone come to help you at all? Those who do are deceitful charlatans; liars, cheats and false charities. They have plagued the Glades with false promises of hope. The Arrow changes nothing either. But not us. We will bring change. Come with me".

_I really don't have anything to lose so might as well just roll with it. _He followed Gerard down into the cellars which were actually, surprisingly well-kept. The floors were swept, the walls were made of brick and the only smell was that of the cool subterranean air. Rob could hear a loud congregation down the hall; he followed Gerard who had quickened his pace.

"Who leads this church?"

They arrived at a large room, filled with people, people like him; dirty, homeless, bedraggled and struggling to survive, men and women, folk from all trades come together as one. The din they made rang in his ears. In the centre of the room another man in a suit stood on a pedestal arms stretched out to embrace his followers as if he was the Pope.

"He leads us!" Gerard shouted and pointed at the man on the pedestal, who had turned around to embrace the other side of the room.

He wore a skull mask.

"Brother Blood."

* * *

_2009 _

_Hong Kong _

One thing he did miss about the island; being alone. He would never have believed it coming from his own mouth after the two years on that wretched hellhole, but it was true. He missed being alone. The solitude, the gifts of isolation, only having to rely on himself. In the Hong Kong streets, the cacophony of noises, stew of seedy, sleazy smells, and the dusty grey smog of car exhaust were starting to annoy Oliver. The crowd shoved him and carried on crying their stocks and wares to sell, nobody knew what he was enduring. He missed the rain and the beach— though not the memories that came with it, _Sara…Shado._

Or maybe he missed having actual friends he could trust instead of being surrounded by people who hated him, who had the burden of having him as their charge, like Maseo and Tatsu.

"_Are you in position?"_ Maseo asked over the comms.

"Yup" he replied bored, adding empathises to the 'p'.

"_Does the target suspect he's being watched__?"_

"Nope."

He could practically see the crease of frustration on Maseo's forehead.

"_Does he have a briefcase on him?"_

"Yup".

"_Can you stop answering, 'yes' and 'no' like some infant and form concrete observations?" _Maseo snapped.

"Can I know who this man is? I'd like to know who I'm killing". Oliver peeked around the wall at the stout bald man in the light grey suit; he looked like a simple business man smiling jovially at the shopkeepers, bargaining with them for the low-quality souvenirs they sold.

"None of your concern".

"Your four favourite words, after 'I will kill you'". His mark moved from the stall he was at and down the road. "Target is moving." Oliver followed after him, keeping a distance of ten feet.

_Thud, thud, thud, _the crowd thickened and bumped against him, he tried to keep his gaze locked on the back of the man's head, shined to a sheen like a cue ball. Then a cart rolled over his foot. Oliver groaned. It was all it took to lose sight of the bald-business man.

He cursed and continued to walk forward; maybe he'd be able to catch him again. That was when he felt a hand wrap around his wrist and tug him into the alley.

It was his target. Then it was his target's fist smashing into his jaw. Oliver reeled backwards, clutching his face, _simple businessman my ass. _He swung the briefcase and Oliver ducked beneath it, his head spinning with stars.

"I knew she'd come for me eventually" he growled, and punched him in the gut twice, knocking the breath out of him. He was probably talking about Amanda. _I share your sentiment dude but I really ought to kill you now. _Oliver took out his knife and swiped at the man's leg, he missed, he straightened and tried again, but his target wasn't as unskilled as he appeared. He used his briefcase to catch Oliver's knife inside the leather and throw both objects aside. He charged into Oliver like a bull and they rolled onto the ground both trying to get the upper hand.

Maseo's voice filled his ear, _"what's taking so long?" _He demanded.

Oliver prised fingers off his neck and head-butted him. "Just a sec" he retorted through gritted teeth. They both stood. There was a wheel of rope on the ground, he snatch a length of it as his target moved towards him with his knife, determined to live out the rest of his days by escaping ARGUS. _But it's my job to ensure you don't_.

"There's a war coming lad, I'd be doing you a favour by killing you now" he said and lunged. He didn't know anything about any war, he knew nothing at all, not even the name of the man he was about to kill.

Oliver was too quick for him; he swivelled left and looped the rope around his neck and pulled, holding him steady against his chest.

"But I just want to go home" he muttered softly.

The target sputtered and struggled fruitlessly, clawing Oliver's hands for release. _Five, four, three, two…one. _

He loosened his grip and the body slumped to the dirt ground, face first. Oliver stared at the palms of his hands, red marks indented inside of them, a little piece of himself gone.

* * *

_September 22__nd__ 2014_

_The Foundry, Starling City, 17:17 PM PST_

He had tried to sleep but the work and nightmares kept him awake, he tried coffee but that made him restless and forced him to train. Afternoon naps for Oliver Queen were unheard of. To make himself useful he studied the CADMUS articles; apparently it had maintained façade of innocent research facility for nearly three decades. Even then it could have been using a different alias before that. Felicity had compiled a list of its investors, in the flurry of names the one that lit the brightest flare was Ray Palmer. In addition to the fact that Felicity was considering the man's job offer. CADMUS' main area of interest was bioengineering and genetics, but that could imply multitudes of experiments and scientific discoveries that the company took down with it when it was shut down.

He had come to a dead end with investigating the assassinated employees of Alliance Tech and the company itself. Simon Lacroix had disappeared off the face of the Earth. It was like CADMUS never existed, _or someone doesn't want it too._ Perhaps the facility itself warranted a visit, if it was still standing. _Maybe a visit to Ray Palmer if he's not still being held by ARGUS. _'Artemis' was another possible suspect to question but like CADMUS, she didn't exist. The blood had come up blank in all of the world criminal databases. _A shadow of the League of Assassins, born and raised most probably. _He didn't want to cross Sara if he tried looking for Artemis, but it didn't seem as though he had a choice.

"I have an announcement to make" Felicity proclaimed with a wide joyful grin as she came down the stairs with sprite in her steps, she spread her arms out. "I got a job!"

"Don't you already have a job?"

"No, the job at Queen Consolidated!" Alarm bells set off in Oliver's mind. "I am finally free of Tech Village, late-night shifts, and customers asking me the difference between a pen drive and memory stick". He would've chuckled with her if he wasn't incredibly suspicious of Ray Palmer and his intentions.

"Palmer's back at work already?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah he demanded that ARGUS let him go, even though he was nearly killed by an assassin a week ago". It was strange but if the man decided he did not want their protection, they had no right to detain him. "Anyway I brought your favourite carb to celebrate; donuts" she held up a bag with a box them of inside and jostled it enthusiastically.

Now he could smile, "Thank you and congrats". He was glad for her; Tech Village had been a waste of her potential, at QC her skills could be appreciated and used more efficiently even if it meant working for someone Oliver did not trust. "When do you start?"

"Tomorrow" she sat down across from him, resting the bag on the table; he reached for it to help himself when she said "I hope this is okay".

"What do you mean?"

She glanced away, "I don't know. I guess I'll be at work and I won't be seeing as much of you as I used too. I know it's been quiet lately".

"But that won't last". _Why am I such a downer?_

"Always trying to lighten the mood aren't you?" Felicity gave a half smile, during the uneventful week he had missed those awkward smiles. "Anyway I'll try my best to be here."

She wasn't saying much, but it seemed like she was doing all the talking, he needed to speak up or she was going to make the decision for both of them on her own. He couldn't let that happen. He didn't want it to end before it had even begun. But all this unfinished business between them was unfair on Felicity, he reached for her hand.

"Felicity, what I said at the hospital—"

"Hostage situation on Parkson and Glen!" Roy barraged into the Foundry, Oliver retracted his hand and made an angry fist below the table. _I swear I'll punch him if he interrupts us next time, even Diggle wasn't this bad. _Felicity jolted onto her feet and rushed to the computers.

"Helicopter and police squad are on the scene" she said. _The week is getting louder and louder. _He had been throwing orders at Roy incessantly for the past few days to keep him sharp and ready for anything, to the point where his protégé was muttering curses under his breath at the work. Lately his banter with Felicity was lacking but at least he had Roy to tease. He went to get his bow, "suit up Roy! Vacation's over!"

* * *

_Violet Hill, Starling City, 17:48 PM PST_

"_He has a gun to her head, the situation has turned desperate". _

Oliver and Roy parked out of sight of the cop cars. Helicopters were hovering over the building with spot lights. As they climbed up the fire escape the crazed declarations of the hostage-taker gained volume, his hostage was wailing and begging for help.

"I am the prophet heralding the dawn of a new age! Sinners beware of my judgement; the light will shine on you all and the chase the shadows of—"

"Please. Shut up".

The Arrow perched on the parapet. The man tightened his hold around the woman's neck, swinging his gun at them recklessly as it if were a toy, _I hate guns._

"Your mask does not protect you from God's punishment!" He yelled fervently. The woman cried out as he shot several rounds at the Arrow. He leapt up and dashed off the parapet. "Neither do you bring true salvation to the people!"

Roy snuck up behind the mad man and shot him in the shoulder. He screamed and dropped the gun, simultaneously releasing the woman he was holding against her will. She dropped to the ground in a heap and Roy helped her get away. Oliver rushed at the preacher as he fell onto his knees, but in his frenzy he was totally unaffected by the arrow's pain and continued his proclamations.

"This does not hinder my pilgrimage!" He pointed to the arrow.

"But I will" Oliver growled and kicked him in the face, knocking out two teeth that trailed a line of blood. Before he passed out he spat saliva and blood onto the ground, staring up at the Arrow in defiance.

"Be warned, I am only the beginning of a shift in the balance of our world. Blood is coming, rising from the ashes, reborn. His face, a skull."

He did not like the sound of that. This was old news. He bent down and punched him across the cheek for good measure. He was talking nonsense.

"Sebastion Blood is dead! Brother Blood is dead!"

The man was losing consciousness; he shook his head gently. He looked at him with one eye was swollen shut, starting to bruise purple. "Brother Blood is immortal".

* * *

_Iron Heights, Starling City, 18:19 PM PST_

Laurel had been playing referee for nearly two weeks now with this Count Vertigo deal. The proceedings were completely legal and seemed sensible if they wanted to get anywhere further with the case, but she still felt as though the whole business was underhand. She wasn't in any illusions that the world was a simple place to live in, but pulling back the curtain wasn't a pleasant experience at all. She sat beside her client, Nathaniel Diego, across from the division leader at the DEA, Bill Baston. As expected, negotiations were going south.

"What does he want in exchange?" Asked Bill as if Nathaniel was invisible.

"I'm sitting right here" the former drug-cook snapped, earning himself a loathing glare from Baston.

Laurel cleared her throat and pushed the necessary documentation towards the DEA agent. "His sentence shortened to two years, after that another two on parole."

Bill looked them dead in the eyes and then started to snicker; Laurel scowled, her patience as thin as ice. "No way, absolutely not. That's a steal. There are seven others guy here who'd give me what I want for less than what you're asking. I think I've heard enough." He stood before either of them could argue the matter further. Nathaniel glanced over at her and shrugged in defeat. She hadn't give up yet, with the near impossible odds of getting any of these criminals out of jail, she had never been more determined to win than she was now.

She went after Baston and swerved, blocking his path. "The DEA is meant to be working in cohesion with District Attorney's office and the SCPD for vital information regarding Count Vertigo's production in Starling City" she said. "You are aware of how much death and conflict this drug has caused. And I know you have spoken to each of the detainees already and you are wasting an opportunity and my time!"

Baston was not persuaded; "I'm sorry Ms. Lance, but I cannot abide to his terms" he stated firmly and pushed past her. She nearly went after him again to deal with him more aggressively the way Sara or Oliver would but her phone rang.

"Yes, dad?" She said exasperatedly.

"Yikes. Not even a hello? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something kiddo?"

She paced about the hall way, "you've put me in an impossible position, you know that?"

"I'm sorry Laurel, but the decision to move forward with this deal came from the Mayor's office, and he's my boss." Laurel could never be cross with her father for very long and she understood it wasn't solely his call. "Anyway I called because there's something you ought to know."

"What?"

"It's about Sebastian Blood."

* * *

_The Foundry, Starling City, 18:23 PM PST _

Two words resonated with Oliver on his drive all the way back to the Foundry, _Brother Blood. _Old enemies returning from the dead, coming back for their revenge, it seemed like. _First Vertigo, now Sebastian. __What goes around comes around. _He sent Roy to the Glades to uncover any semblance of truth to the madman's demented tales. When he arrived at the lair, he heard feet pounding down the stairs from the ground floor entrance.

"There's a mad man at police station ranting about Brother Blood?" Laurel asked him and Felicity. "Is this for real? I don't understand, Sebastian is—"

"Dead" he finished, meeting her in the centre of the room. "Stabbed twice in the chest in the mayor's office, there was no way he would've survived. He would've died instantly."

"But is he really?" Felicity wondered out loud, which made him wonder if it meant to be heard or was just a thought. They both looked at her as if to ask whether she was seriously suggesting it. She held up an arguing finger, "in my defense, stranger things have happened. Five months ago the city was under siege from an army of mirakuru enhanced super soldiers. And the skull mask was never found either."

"Okay, a miracle drug, yes, I'll buy it" Laurel went on. "But a man rising from the dead? No way. He has to be imposter, someone who took up the mantle after Blood died."

Oliver agreed with that idea better. "We have to figure out who it is. Roy is canvasing for information as to why the name 'Brother Blood' is a topic on the streets again." He moved to replace his bow in its holder.

"Actually, I came to here to discuss something else with you guys" Laurel announced, getting their attention.

He looked at her curiously, they hadn't been going after List names for a while now, so it had to be something else. "Go on."

She sighed hesitantly, "Vertigo."

He frowned. "What about it?"

She glanced uncertainly between him and Felicity. "Well you're not going to like what I have to say."

"Laurel" he said in a tone that wanted her to spit out her secret immediately.

"It's a deal between the DEA and SCPD that I'm mediating" she blurted. "The night you busted the Lex-corp plant, several of Werner's scientists and hired muscle were jailed."

"So basically the deal is information in exchange for freedom?" Felicity deduced straight away.

Laurel nodded; grateful she didn't have to explain it further, "to put it in layman's terms, yes. It's not going well. I wanted to know if you had any leads on Vertigo, anything at all that could help them."

His brow wrinkled in consternation, Felicity spoke out for both of them. "Wait, you're freeing drug cooks and mercenaries. Why on earth would you want to help them?"

She shrugged noncommittally and held her palms up as if it didn't really bother her. "It's my job. And I do believe in second chances". Though he could tell she wasn't pleased. Oliver didn't agree with the deal initially but it could help them too if Werner Zyrtle's underlings could tell them anything useful about their former employer. He hadn't thought about Vertigo for a while, the trail had gone cold, the drug's end unreachable and unattainable. Any new insight could push that case out of the dark.

"We deduced that Werner offered protection to criminals in the city from me by trying to kill me" Oliver told her. "When he didn't succeed he disappeared, but before he did, I can say for certain that the League of Assassins was involved."

She gasped, "_The League of Assasssins? _With Vertigo? Oh my God. Did Sara tell you any of this?"

"No she wasn't in the mood for sharing" Felicity added with a dash of her usual honesty and sarcasm. "It's been complicated between us; we didn't exactly end on good terms."

Roy returned then, he had a severe look on. "What did you find?"

"The Church of Blood. They're picking up homeless people off the street and taking them somewhere. But no one could tell me any specifics."

_The Church of Blood? _It made sense why the hostage-taker was spewing drivel about Brother Blood. He was in a cult, or some sort of religious sect bent on saving the Glades the way Sebastian had intended to save it, in his own perverse way. _Thankfully this time around they don't have super human soldiers on their side._

"This has a lot of religious overtones, but it has nothing to do with it" said Oliver.

"We're going to intervene right? In the absence of anything better to do, man in a skull mask rounding up wackos to join a cult that takes hostages? We deal with exotic criminals don't we?" Felicity said.

"I have an idea" said Laurel, she had studied Sebastian Blood almost obsessively last year, and therefore she knew more about the deceased mayor than any of them did. "Sebastian's orphanage, on Amsterdam and 5th it was converted to St. Walker's church, but it burned down last year; they could be using it as a base."

"It's good a place as any to start. Thanks Laurel." They busied themselves again getting ready, but she lingered for a moment.

"I don't know what's going on with Sara either" she said to everyone. "I also noticed she seemed unsettled, even for her. But I know she'll come around."

He gave her a slight nod that he acknowledged the unwavering faith she held for her sister before she left. _If only she knew the whole story. If only we did._

* * *

_St. Walker's Church, the Glades, Starling City, 19:07 PM PST_

He turned to Roy, "stay on the perimeter, we don't know what's inside and I don't want you to strain your shoulder before the wound's properly healed".

"Copy that" his partner backtracked and scouted the outside of the run-down church whilst he ventured inside. He walked between the pews, layers of dust and dead leaves scratching beneath his boots. The walls were waterlogged and peeling, black with soot crawling up the walls. The roof was caved in; gaping open like a wound, there was no moonlight.

"_Perimeter is clear" _Roy said.

"_The church has a cellar"_ Felicity told him. Oliver discovered the entrance at the back of the hall, there were no locks, and it wasn't bolted shut. _Like they want me to come in. _He readied a shaft and eased the door open, stairs led down into dark nothingness. Carefully, he watched his step and descended into the bowels of the church, uncertain of what would be at the bottom.

As he reached the landing, a circle of light was positioned in the room. He heard the scrape of footsteps. He aimed left and increased his string's tension; a face emerged from the gloom into the light, then two more, then five, then six.

"You have come" one of them whispered. She looked like an innocent woman, dressed modestly, staring at him in enthrallment.

"It's him!"

"As Blood predicted!"

"Who are you people? What are you doing here?" He shouted as he heard another flock approach his right. This was getting worse by the second; he didn't want to hurt any of them, as they didn't seem to want to hurt him.

"To hear him preach, Arrow. All are welcome in our church" said the first woman, reaching to touch him.

They closed in on him, one by one, then all, reaching out to brush his suit, suffocating him. He removed his arrow and tried to smack their hands away, he couldn't hurt the followers, they were innocents, being fooled by a madman.

"Welcome Arrow" said a voice that rose above all of theirs. The followers parted like the Red Sea, and the man in the skull mask walked towards him.

"Have you come to face our judgement? To be absolved as the others have been?" He asked.

"These others look like lost souls and homeless people you've manipulated!"

"Blasphemer!" They screeched in unison. Clawing for him he held them off with his bow, trying to keep them at bay.

"Blasphemer!"

"They don't think so" said the masked man. "I am Brother Blood, and you are blessed to be in my presence."

"Sebastian Blood is dead!"

"Resurrection, Brother. God has chosen his prophets to bring back from the dead."

"Sebastian Blood is dead!" He shouted, he turned to a follower, "you are living a lie!"

"A lie, you say" challenged the man in the skull mask the shadows on his mask seemed to deepen, "these people were abandoned by the city you swore to protect. And now for your failure, you will face their judgement. As always the unrighteous are outnumbered."

"Praise be Brother Blood!"

"Long live Brother Blood!"

"Long live Brother Blood!"

They closed in on him and attacked him, arms flailing, wrapping around him.

…

Felicity waited with bated breath. She hadn't heard from Oliver since he descended into the cellars. She tried Roy.

"Oliver isn't answering me, I really hate it when he does that. I think you should go down into the cellars and make sure he's alright."

"_He told me to stay outside what with my shoulder and all don't worry about Oliver, Felicity". _

"Well, old habits die hard. Could you at least, I don't know, go inside?"

"_Okay, I'll do that"_ he consented and keyed off before she could tell him to stay on the line.

_I wish they'd keep their mics on!_

…

Roy padded softly into the church. He felt eyes on him and aimed at the gallery behind the pews. A homeless teenager held his hands up in surrender.

"Whoa! No harm brother, no blood shall be spilt here tonight! This being a church and all."

"What are you doing here?!" _I nearly shot him. _

"Here for worship, to be blessed, blah, blah, blah—give you a chance to face your judgement from the prophet."

"You're one of them; a follower of the Church of Blood, the prophet is the man in the skull mask".

"Yes, praise be Brother Blood, but it isn't him you're going to meet."

"What are you talking about?" Roy brought his bow back up again, saw something moving out of the very corner of his eye.

A fist swung and his head exploded with brilliant light.

Then all was darkness.

…

They grappled with him as Brother Blood's hand stretched out towards his face. They shoved him forward, he strained against their hold but they bore down on him like a tonne. _No, this cannot be how it ends!_

"Only two prophets have been granted the right to bear a mask, your attempt is sacrilegious. Your farce is over, Brother, you cannot hide".

Blood pried his fingers into Oliver's mask and pulled.

* * *

**A/N: I was heavily inspired by the Arrow 2.5 comic, so there are a ton of similarities, but I promise I'm putting my own twist on it, you'll see ;)**


	14. Return

_Church of Blood, Starling City, 19:20 PM PST_

Consciousness came in fragments. The smell of brick dust. The fluorescent lights hanging intermittently down the ceiling. The ground rushing beneath his feet. Hands hauling him forward. Pain shooting through his shoulder. Then it came back all at once.

Roy glanced up at his captors, the homeless teenager and one of his companions similarly dressed.

"He's heavy" grunted the one who had spoken to him first, trying to keep him upright as they dragged him across the floor.

"He's awake!"

"I told you, you should've used a bat!" Roy circled his hands around both of their arms, planted his feet, and pulled them towards each other, knocking their heads like two pool balls, his shoulder protesting with each of his movements.

…

As Blood tried to unmask him, Oliver threw his head back and squashed the nose of a follower who yowled in pain. Gathering his strength he wretched the arm of another, and pulled his left arm away to punch him in the jowls. He hauled them off of him one by one, kicking, scratching whatever was necessary, he needed to get out. He saw a gap forming in-between the followers he had incapacitated and sprinted through it swatting their grabbing hands away.

"Do not let him escape his judgement! Bring him to me!" The imposter Blood commanded and they did as they were told, chasing him down screaming cries of his irreverence.

He keyed into his comm, "Roy, I need back up!"

"_Oliver! Thank God! What happened?" _Felicity wanted to know, overriding his channel to Roy.

"Later, where's Roy?"

"_In__ the cellars; he isn't answering me". _

He cursed and skidded left, the indomitable pounding of the Church of Blood's cronies growing dimmer. The cellar was a maze and he had already lost track of where the entrance to the church was. It went deeper and deeper into the ground, and Blood's followers were relentless.

By a stroke of luck he spotted Roy disabling two kids who had probably tried to capture him. They were unresponsive on the ground by the time he got to the red archer.

"What happened to 'stay outside'?" Roy looked over his shoulder a decent comeback locked and loaded. "Your girlfriend asked me to find you".

"Let's get the hell out of here" Oliver waved him over to follow him as the Blood devotees drew nearer.

There was a loud bang through the cool cellar like a fire cracker as a smoke bomb burst onto the ground, courtesy of his partner. He and Roy found a manhole and used the smoke for coverage. Oliver pulled himself onto the street and helped Roy through afterwards.

"We're on our way back" he notified Felicity.

* * *

_Church of Blood, the Glades, Starling City, 20:40 PM PST_

"Brother Blood, should we leave the church? The Arrow knows we are occupying it" asked Gerard worriedly. Brother Blood sat in a chair in front of a television in a modest drawing room, watching the news, wearing the skull mask that commanded and revered lost souls into submission.

"Tell them to disperse for the time being until we can move forward with our plan. Do you have a subject to test the serum on?"

"Yes, several."

"Have you seen the news?" He gestured to the screen; Gerard looked down, ashamed by his failure. "The message Fred Sariano tried to send to demonstrate his devotion?"

"He was apprehended by the police" Gerard muttered. Sariano was a wild card that he had not expected, taking the woman hostage, he had thought the man displayed passion for their cause but clearly he was misguided.

"And what did I warn you about remaining discreet? You should choose our recruits more carefully!" The skull mask shook its head irately, furious words coming from its mouth made it that much more petrifying to behold and it humbled him. "He had a history of mental instability. You're lucky the SCPD will take his ramblings as a symptom and not a hint at what we're planning."

"I am sorry Brother Blood. Please, have mercy."

Blood sighed in exasperation and placed the tips of his fingers on the mask's temples. "Gerard, there is no need for that formality when we are alone." Brother Blood took off the mask, and he was a man again, not a prophet.

"My given name is Clinton Hogue."

* * *

_The Foundry, Starling City 20:03 PM PST _

"I got knocked out by two kids!" Roy threw his arms up, displeased by his temporary defeat. "They shouldn't even be there. We need to get SCPD to raid the place" he suggested ardently, he had every reason to detest the cult, given his unwanted association with it last year.

"They would have fled by now". Oliver leaned on a table still dressed in his hood and suit. "They must be launching something on the city."

"That kid who knocked me out mentioned 'two prophets'" added Roy.

"Brother Blood mentioned another masked man".

Felicity's gaze flew between them both and she gasped as it came together for her, "you don't think—?"

"We're dealing with another mirakuru soldier?" He finished for her. "That's the last thing we need. But the Church of Blood _was _built on the basis of Sebastian Blood's ideology they'll attempt to follow in his footsteps".

If there was a solider that they had not put down during the siege then chances were this imposter intended to make more if he had one. Two crucial questions needed to be asked; _do we have any more of the cure?_ And, _could I beat one a second time, without it? _

"I feel sorry for all those people he's convinced to join him" said Felicity.

Roy sat on the table beside him, forehead lined, thinking hard. "But...don't you think the fact that they were convinced means that whatever Blood's plan was for the Glades might have actually worked?"

Oliver's stoic, reserved face rippled with skepticism. "What? Do you know what you're saying?" _Blood had good intentions but he would've destroyed the city no matter what the outcome. _

His partner was intent on explaining himself. "When I canvasing, everyone I met said the church was offering food and clothing, even a home for some." He breathed and rested his hand on his chest, "I know I'm the last person you'd expect to hear this from; but they're devoted to Brother Blood because he saved them in a way we can't. Sin told me that we can protect the city but we can't make it a better place to live in. She didn't believe me when I said I would try to make it better, I want to prove her wrong." Roy's vow was full of vigor and hardened determination, it made him more proud than he could even describe.

He recognized where his partner was coming from and with Harper's personal attachment to the Glades it was touching that he wanted to aid the downtrodden in other ways that didn't involve a bow and quiver. Sin spoke truly, they had jailed crime bosses by the dozen, and many others who had failed in the city in order to line their own pockets, but life was tough. Digg said they were still fighting a war, _and in war those who have the least suffer the most_.

Oliver leaned to him, "I'm glad that you haven't forgotten who and what you're fighting for. Sometimes you can forget, or you get confused, that's why you need people to remind you" he peeked beneath his lashes at Felicity but she was looking at the monitor.

Then she flattened her hands on the table with loud urgency, she spun to him.

"I see that you're having a bro moment but you need to get to the docks _now!"_

* * *

_Star Bridge Docks, Starling City, 20:32 PM PST _

She came upon Simon Lacroix's safehouse. It was a pit stop in her mission to track down this 'abomination' she was tasked to find. Sensei had given her the details afterwards and she found the whole thing sounded like a bunch of science fiction nonsense and a waste of her damn time. Gotham had led her right back to Starling, she usually enjoyed civilization but Starling seemed to be the root of all her problems lately. But it wouldn't be long now. They would be no need to suck up or listen to the proud, righteous, pompous blathering of Ra's Al Ghul by summer's end. Talia Al Ghul had a plan for power, and for the first time in years, Artemis had a cause to believe in.

When she had confronted Simon mere days ago she had betted he would not take out the memory card of the GPS device during their encounter. He did as she predicted and it was possibly left in the safe house. That GPS would contain his movements dating back who knows how far. Not to mention coordinates of the Arrow's base which would come in handy in the future. You never know with her job, when you might need a bargaining tool before it was too late.

The wind from the bay blew with hints of sea salt as she scaled the façade of the warehouse to its highest window. She took a minute to glance out and admire the city on the opposite bank. Their sounds were muted but she knew that it was always awake. The skyline winked with white lights from the skyscrapers, an orange haze rising from them as they brightened the stark black sky, a scalloped mirror image of the city was distorted on the bay waters. There were people in those buildings. Who were they? What were they doing this late? Where did they come from? She wondered vaguely. _Do they have any idea of the change that's coming to them? _

She let go of her cord and pushed herself over the rusted window pane. The place was musty smelling, a shaft of moonlight slanting from the rafters like before. _It was hilarious cornering him in his home like a mouse, _she thought remembering. Looking around she spotted the table he'd smashed the device on, _such a temper the old fool had, such an idiot not to take out the memory drive. _She smirked and strode towards it…

Click.

Artemis whipped her head around. And saw it. A bomb with five seconds left on the timer.

_Shit._

And she was running, bolting for the window. Her hand barely brushing the rope. For instants she was weightless in the air, the inky nightscape below her….the force of the impact propelled her forward as if a giant fist had punched her. Her grip loosened and she was falling. She braced herself as the ground rushed up to meet her. Smack.

The fall rattled her teeth and she must have bit her tongue because she tasted blood. She covered her torso and face with her arms as glass shards, soot, plaster, and fragments of rubble rained down on her. The blazing fires from the top floor washed her with heat as hot as a furnace. Her left side was numb, then suddenly felt as if it itself were on fire. _He got me, he really fucking did. Damn it. Old fool's not half as dumb as I thought he was. And he really has a flair for leaving surprises. My own fault I didn't see it. But I'm alive, he hasn't won. _

Groaning, Artemis crawled away a few paces, holding onto her injured side, and raised one knee to stand. She looked up, a multitude of swear words flew through her mind then.

The Arrow stood in front of her.

* * *

_Church of Blood, Starling City, 21:50 PM PST _

Clinton Hogue strode the length of the hallway with purpose, his heart thrilled to see his weapon once more. Four doors down on his left he stopped at a bolted iron door. Gerard followed closely behind him in awe and dread. "Where are we with our prophet?" He asked looking through the little window on the door, even that part of it was caged. _To stop what's inside from getting out…until the time is right of course. _

"He mutters the phrase, 'Solomon Grundy' often. I am uncertain what to make of it."

"I believe it was a nursery rhyme." The man inside the room was built like a mountain, muscle from neck to toe, ungainly on his feet but strong, merely looking at him you instantly knew he had power coursing through his veins. They had him chained to the wall for now, but not against his will however. "It was God send that I found him in Gotham, he's a big gentle fellow this one, completely devoted to me when I put the mask on. I reckon he thinks I am Sebastian Blood beneath it."

"What was his given name again Mr. Hogue?"

"Cyrus, Cyrus Gold."

* * *

_The Foundry, Starling City, 21:59 PM PST_

"No" she said intending to end the conversation, and stalked off without another word. Oliver jogged after her, and held out a reasoning hand, "Felicity—"

"_No._ No. We are not putting her here. Absolutely not. Mini-Sara is not staying in the foundry!" She stabbed a finger at Artemis tied up with cords in a chair not ten feet away from where they were arguing. Roy was standing far away from her too as if she had an infectious disease, or would explode at any second, with a look of utter fascination and utter fear. After all she had nearly killed him a week ago.

"She already knows who I am and I can keep an eye on her here. I was banging my head on a wall with CADMUS, the League of Assassins and Vertigo. But she's connected to all three of them, we _have_ to question her!"

"We have other priorities now!"

"What did you expect me to do when I found her? Let her go?"

"There wasn't some random warehouse you could store her in?"

"Roy's injuries aren't healing, I can't leave him alone with her if anything happens, and I'm needed here in case Blood goes back on the radar."

"Well,_ I_ can't work with Little Miss Assassin dozing ten feet away!" Felicity whispered the shout as if to ensure she did not disturb the assassin's peaceful sleep, when she was actually drugged on tranquilizer. "She's a danger to society! Plus how is she going to eat? Are we going to share our take-out with her? And you can't expect me to make small talk either, because that's _never _gonna happen" she said, abhorred by at the very idea and waving her hands in intense opposition.

"She's tied up Felicity. I've doubled the knots, used carbon cords, and I've restrained her to the chair. You can add duct tape you like" he said holding a roll of it to her.

"Oh no, I'm not going anywhere near her. Keep her in your corner" she stomped away from him gesturing at 'his corner' where his quiver and bow were kept and fortunately for Felicity, also where Artemis was restrained at. It was of paramount importance that they questioned her to finally get some clarity on multiple cases, and he needed them to understand that. This was quite literally a gift, as if someone had wished for it on a star that Artemis would fall into his hands as easily as she did. When in fact it was Felicity's genius; she had traced Lacroix's safehouse weeks ago, and monitored the street cam in front of it ever since in case someone decided to return. And someone did.

He wanted to tell her the extra security measure he had taken when he realized that Artemis was conscious. The tranquilizer had worn off faster than he'd anticipated. She had her eyes closed pretending to be unconscious, but he was a master at that trick himself. Oliver crept to her, his tone changing to what he used to strike the fear of God on people he detested.

"I know you're awake, so stop pretending".

The jig was up; she pried one eye open, then both. They hadn't taken her mask or hood off yet. Oliver reached to her face and pulled off both, discarding them to the ground. Knowing a few verses of the League's code he knew that the unmasking of an assassin was a great dishonour, a sign of defeat. But judging from the girl beneath the mask she didn't look at all ready to give in. Blonde hair tumbled out; watchful eyes peeked around with relaxed disinterest at their surroundings as if Oliver had brought her to a restaurant she didn't like.

"Where am I?" She demanded.

He dragged a chair in front of her. "Doesn't matter. Were you looking for this?" He held up Lacroix's GPS device, the one she had returned to Starling for, probably hoping to find the Foundry's coordinates on it to kill him in his home. She frowned at it as if it had personally wronged her.

"How did you get that? Simon left a bomb in there. You couldn't have gone in without tripping the wire—"

Oliver tossed the device into the trash can. "One of the biggest differences between you and I?" He lowered himself into the chair. "Experience".

Artemis stared at him as if it could somehow make him combust. "I was hoping you weren't one of those".

"One of what?"

"Those interrogators who brag like a little bitch before getting to the real questions".

He wasn't offended by her insults, but Roy was, he suddenly wasn't staying away but moved quickly, ready to fight. "Listen to me you—"

"Roy" Oliver stopped him with a hand to his chest and pacified his partner, he backed off begrudgingly, "she tried to kill me too you know" he whispered and sat back down.

"Who trained you to fight? Sara?"

"Girl scouts" she answered flippantly and smiled enigmatically at him. He had asked the question aiming to comprehend Sara's connection to her. _Well I should have expected that, I had it coming._

"I am asking you a serious question."

She quirked an eyebrow and with a straight-face said "scout's honour."

He raised his voice. "Cut the crap".

Artemis smiled with sickening sweetness and then said through gritted teeth, "Cut me loose and maybe I'll consider not killing all of you in your sleep." She growled her sarcasm switched to hostility in a matter of moments.

"Why are you in Starling City? Are trying to kill me again?" The techniques he had learned and honed in Hong Kong flooded back to him easily, _like riding a bike for the second time_.

"Don't flatter yourself, _Arrow_" she said it like it was revolting. "The League has moved on". He stood, feeling himself dissolve into the role of interrogator. He didn't know what Roy or Felicity was witnessing then as he was entirely focused on the League Assassin. But he imagined they would see him, Oliver Queen, inside the Foundry, their home, no hood or mask on—like he was in Hong Kong, the merciless murderer Amanda Waller had turned him into. He knew it didn't bother either of them anymore, but even then, deep down, in a part of him that enclosed his deepest fears, he was acutely afraid that he would scare them, once they saw the darkness take over him. But he would never let it come to that. He vowed not to hurt her, at least try not to draw any blood.

This time though, he had real incentive, _to protect the ones I love. _

"All I have is your word. And that means nothing to me. What I want to know is _why._" He fisted her shirt with both hands and throttled her. _"_Why was the League after me?!" His face was an inch away from hers; she was silent, unmoved, but there was a rebellious gleam in her eye. "Suddenly quiet now, are we? No smart little jokes? No more empty threats to make? _Tell me_".

"Or what?" She narrowed her gaze at him, staring him down the pupils of her eyes two grey chips of granite. "Are you going to _cut_ me up in front of your friends? Beat me to a pulp? Because I don't think you want them to see what you're capable of". That made him pause; _it's as if she read my mind. _He got up and took an arrow from his quiver. There were several silver circles across her stomach that she had not noticed. He sighed slowly, steadily, taking his time, holding her gaze, and whacked the cords that tied her down.

An electric current pulsed through her; she flung her head up and screamed, and froze as her body experienced the shock. He heard Felicity gasp and Roy rear back. He knew the tortures of electrocution. The searing pain, the burning, numbing, tingling, sensation coursing through your whole body, your heart racing uncontrollably.

Oliver pressed a remote in his pocket to stop the pulse, the buzzing subsided. She unfroze and bowed her head, groaning, breathing in in short gasps between clenched teeth, spit flying out.

He didn't bother to wait for her to calm her mind. "I know you're trained to escape my restraints, so I decided to add a little twist of my own. Make any drastic movements and you get a hundred volts." He felt sick to his core. _A piece of myself gone, bit by bit, etched away. _He didn't know if he himself could last the rest of the interrogation. But he swallowed the nausea and charged on.

"Why did the League want to kill me?"

She audibly gulped, she hadn't recovered yet, but enough to say; "Go to hell."

"Do _you_ need to be reminded how this works?"

"Oliver I need to show you something" Felicity said from afar, distracting him. He had forgotten they were in the room. He stood, and in menacing tones told her exactly how this arrangement was going to work, "I'm going to keep you here until you tell me exactly what I need to know. All of it. Stay silent if you want, but if I get bored of your lack of conversation, I'll remove the sensors and electrocute you myself".

With one last death glare at Artemis, he bent down to her face, she flinched away from him, he leaned over to whisper into her ear.

"Consider your options".

* * *

**A/N: Hello twist! I really can't wait to get to the end of this arc to write the juicier stuff. Up next: some more chats between Oliver and Little Miss Assassin; will he get all the answers he's looking for? And Diggle's back! Oh I've missed him. **


	15. Unleashed

_The Foundry, Starling City, 22:14 PM PST_

He sustained the glare and backed away towards the computer tech, they'd have time to talk later. Felicity touched his back and looked up at him anxiously, "Oliver, are you—?"

"I'm fine. I'm sorry you had to see that." To his relief she wasn't afraid; her gaze shifted slightly to Artemis then laid on him again.

"I get it. You had too. And I'm not complaining. Just be careful, she has a way of getting under your skin". _You noticed that too. _

Roy crossed his arms in a huff, "I think she deserved it" he said remembering when she chased him across ten blocks and through Queen Consolidated with murderous intent. Felicity ushered them over her shoulder and showed them what she had found. Oliver gave a fleeting glance at Artemis, she was staring at him. His face showed nothing. The IT tech pulled up several tabs on the screen.

"When you suggested the mirakuru soldier, I thought it was worth looking into." She pointed to a case file from Gotham. "In Gotham there've been suspicious murders where victim's skulls were literally squashed like a melon, nail marks were found on the tissue left behind. In the most recent one, there was a partial print. Now the GCPD couldn't get a suspect on their database, so I borrowed their evidence and cross referenced it with the SCPD database." The next tab showed a mug shot of someone he knew was a dead-man.

"Cyrus Gold? He's dead."

Felicity turned to him, "I know my whole resurrection suggestion was very science fiction-y but this makes sense. Gold died in a chemical explosion and then you collapsed a building on him and that was the end of it. But maybe it wasn't. All the mirakuru subjects and deceased test subjects have been accounted for since last year, including the prisoners Slade released and whoever Blood picked up off the street" she showed him the list, "…except for Gold."

"Why wasn't he in the siege with the other soldiers?" Roy asked. Oliver didn't like entertaining feelings of doubt but they were prevalent then.

"Cyrus Gold was old pals with Sebastian Blood when they were orphans; it's likely he's loyal to him, like he is someone he would never hurt. Like how Slade saw Shado" she construed.

"Sebastian led the army, but Slade was their true commander. They weren't loyal to Blood like Cyrus was" Oliver agreed. It was a logical explanation. _The Church of Blood has very big plans for the city indeed. But the imposter would need a few things before he starts to make more super soldiers. _

"I reckon that when Gold made contact with this imposter, he thought the man in the skull mask was Blood alive and well again" Felicity went on. "I've already got a search working on sieving through any thefts of industrial centrifuges and the sedatives Slade used."

"If this is true and the church was able to imitate the procedure—" Roy went on but didn't need to finish. It was left unsaid; _we'll be at war again._ The city was nearly smashed to smithereens during the siege; if there was another onslaught mere months after the last one, it would take a far more grievous toll.

Starling City wouldn't able to survive.

* * *

_2009 _

_Hong Kong _

He dusted his pants and picked up the dead man's briefcase off the ground as instructed, it had stab mark in the centre where his knife had caught in it. Oliver had no clue how they disposed of the bodies afterwards, but they did, and it was never found again. It was broad daylight and with no other orders, he left the alleyway and headed home.

Before he walked inside the apartment he rummaged through the bag, he felt invasive and like a thief. Why ask him to retrieve a target's briefcase unless they wanted something inside it? There were hard copy files that he couldn't make sense of, but he doubted ARGUS would ever leave a paper trail. Alas he found what he was looking for, a flash drive. Oliver pocketed it, zipped the briefcase back, and walked in.

Maseo's son strolled out of the dining room as he closed the front door. "Good morning Akio" he said. It was a mistake; Tatsu came out immediately after him and glared daggers at Oliver.

"Don't talk to my son" she ordered and stalked off.

"I was just—" He gave up trying to explain himself since no one was listening, and continued into the sitting room where Maseo was waiting.

"The briefcase" he announced and rested it on the coffee table. "She doesn't like me" he mentioned referring to Maseo's wife.

"Actually she hates you, but can you blame her?" _No I can't. _

There was another thought that had stuck with him. "By the way, the man I killed, he told me he'd be doing me a favour by killing me."

"Why is that?"

"Something about a war that I could get in the middle of" he said and sat down across from the ARGUS agent.

Maseo didn't appear moved by his statement, _or maybe he's hiding something. _"There is no need to ponder on his remark, ARGUS is always at war. This is not news" he said disregarding him. He reached for the briefcase, but Oliver interjected.

"I have a question."

"You know I don't like those" he sighed exasperatedly_. "_Go on."

"Why did you leave Japan? Why are you working for her?" Oliver figured that no one could fall into Amanda Waller's employ without a riveting accompanying story behind it.

"Dangerous people were after my family" answered Maseo.

"But are you any safer here?"

At the second he made the suggestion Tatsu walked past the door, having heard what he said. "We will be when you leave". She sent him a scorching scowl, and left.

Despite the antagonism of the exchange it did give him a small ball of hope. "Do you really think Amanda will let me go?" He asked Maseo. _Mum, Thea, Tommy, Laurel, is it possible to even dream of it? _

"Once you mend your mistake I suppose."

"Oh yeah, I remember. Edward Fyers was on Lian Yu to destabilize China's economy. I stopped that".

"Actually, he wasn't." The agent took out a file from the adjacent cabinet and placed it front of him for his personal perusing. "The man you killed today was Fyers handler" Oliver lifted the file and turned the page, a passport photo of his now-dead target was attached on the top right-hand corner. There was various personal information on the report beneath it, and a huge red TERMINATED stamp across it, _I did that, I terminated him._

"Amanda Waller is in Hong Kong to take down the Chinese Triad. And from now on, this will be our target, Chien Na Wei." Maseo slipped another picture of a Chinese woman with white hair to him. "She was on the Ferris Air flight; your interference let her slip out of Waller's fingers."

The truth behind the scheme made him hate Amanda even more, if it was even possible, _so this is how she chooses to save the world? _"There were over 200 passengers on that plane. Amanda would allow that much collateral damage just to kill one person?"

"You've met her, what do you think?"

He read the Chinese triad's woman's name aloud. "China White."

"Chien Na Wei" Maseo corrected. "She's a leading figure in the Triad."

"So I killed Fyers' handler huh?" He mulled over the fact for a while. "He said something else to me you know, before he died. He said, 'I knew she'd come for me eventually'. I've been thinking about it ever since, how it relates to my situation, our situation…"

Maseo frowned and waited for him to continue with expectancy. "Are you arriving to a point, Oliver?"

"You and Tatsu are my handlers. Haven't you considered that one day, Amanda Waller will come for you too?"

He was instantaneously irate, grabbing the front of Oliver's shirt and hauling him to his feet with a threatening glare. Oliver help up placating hands, he hadn't meant anything by the comment just that it was something for all of them to be concerned about. _Amanda Waller has shit for honour; no one can trust her, not even you_. Tatsu obviously wanted the whole nightmare to be put to an end, but what if it wasn't?

"Not if you fail" he hissed "and not if you meddle" Maseo used his free hand and found the flash drive he had pocketed in his jacket. Oliver's shoulders slumped in defeat; he had planned to find incriminating information on it and take it to Waller, demanding his release. The agent released his hold and stepped back. "ARGUS has its secrets and its enemies, best if you didn't pry any further."

* * *

_The Foundry, Starling City, 23:15 PM PST _

Hosting a killer in his home was not his brightest idea. He didn't sleep much anyway, so that wasn't an issue. But once Felicity and Roy left to grab a late night bite after spending most of it trying to deduce who the Blood imposter was, the Foundry suddenly felt very crowded.

A crocodile was what her eyes reminded him of. They had watched him and the others carefully with a permanent scowl to match it. Roy had gotten so uncomfortable that he stumbled on his words, more than once. Felicity only had to pretend she was part of the wall to get on.

Now they were both gone, Oliver lowered himself into a chair facing her, and offered her a bottle of water. She did nothing, only held her head high and dignified.

He rested his elbows on his knees and steepled his fingers. "You've had plenty of time to think. Will you cooperate?"

Her stare was as cold as ice. "You haven't thought this through have you, Oliver? You're not going to hurt me" she said it with confidence.

"You underestimate me". He wanted to hit her, he did, but it was his damn honour getting in the way. Not because she was female, that was hardly ever his concern with past adversaries who shared her gender. But because she reminded him of Thea, the two couldn't be more different, but there was a particular aspect about her that reminded him of his little sister, maybe it was the cheekbones or the cool eyes, he didn't know. What would Artemis' life have led too if she had not been born into the League?

She wasn't buying his interrogating techniques in the slightest. "No, I've got you keyed to a note. I know _exactly_ what you can do."

"When you poisoned me with Vertigo, I thought you looked familiar. You were in Hong Kong weren't you?"

"What are you talking about? I've never been to Hong Kong" she replied with confusion that was very convincing. He nearly believed her.

"You lie very well".

"Except I'm telling you the truth". It was inane to go on about a past, when she was going to deny it all anyway, he changed the subject to more present topics.

"Why does Sara take care of you?"

"None of your business". She lowered her voice to a barely concealed growl, "I'll tell you one thing though, if the roles were reversed you'd have no more secrets, and you'd be begging me to kill you. The difference between you and I is not experience, it's your humanity."

If he wasn't going to strike her, he knew he could get it out of her by talking. His five years taught him more than just how to torture his captives for information and use a bow and arrow, he also learnt how to read people and manipulate them. How else was he to be a successful liar? She had folded like a beach chair for Sara during the fight in QC, he only needed to push the right buttons and she would spit it out.

"Now I know you're lying. If you had no humanity, you would've killed me no matter what the costs, instead of letting Sara disarm you." He said to bait her with the notion she had thrown the fight.

She frowned in offense. "I didn't let her disarm me; Taer-Al-Asfar won fair and square."

He pursed his lips and shrugged as if they were disagreeing over the weather over coffee. "I don't think you were fighting her at all. Maybe you're upset by her. And you're hurt because she threatened you, to protect me. You're mad."

"If you're trying to anger me, it's not working".

Oliver went on with the concepts he had come up with, he had had time to think over the League's code and analyse the entire case. "I'm not wrong then am I? You and her were close, close like sisters?"

She ignored the question. "Your attempts are futile; you won't harm or kill me and I'll remain in these restraints. Once the League realizes I am gone, they will rain hell fire on you". She was all vengeance and hatred but he was calm as a stream.

"But why would they look for you? Aren't you a traitor in their eyes? You allied yourself with one. I'm surprised you're still alive."

He saw a ripple of something across her eyes. "The Master chose to let me live" Artemis answered monotonously as if reading a script.

"Out of mercy?" He barked a sharp laugh. "Ra's Al Ghul is many things, but he is not merciful. Simon needed to face the League's justice, and you stopped that from happening." The puzzle solved itself for him then. "Ra's didn't know you were here. That's why you're alive." Silence from the assassin, he was on a roll. "And this business with Vertigo, impressive but it is not the League of Assassins dogma to invest in substances harmful to the human population. It does make me wonder…" He tapped his chin in mock thoughtfulness.

"Who am I to know the League's investments? I am a soldier, I don't ask questions either."

"But why prevent Sara from capturing Lacroix? That is what puzzles me. Surely you must want to see him beheaded too?"

_I have her. _That struck the first chord of fear, it was light, but the beat was mounting. He had chosen the right melody to play her with. "You're putting words in my mouth" she said with false indifference.

"Am I?" He leaned closer. "Ra's didn't send you here, someone else did." Artemis pressed her mouth shut until it was thin line, she looked down at him.

"Are you a traitor Artemis?"

"What?" She mumbled as if she hadn't heard him properly. Her muscles were rigid.

"Are you betraying the League of Assassins?!" He yelled so suddenly; she had not expected the increase volume, neither had he.

"No! Never!"

He stood his chair falling over behind his legs, and stabbed an accusatory finger at her, "Yes you are!"

She swallowed her rage with effort. "You want to discuss treachery?" She hissed. "Sara Lance! She is rife with it! For so long I never saw it. Until she showed me—"

"Who showed you?"

"Talia Al Ghul".

"Nyssa has a sister?"

"Of course you've never heard of her" she shouted like he was the world's most oblivious idiot. "She doesn't reveal her identity to the unworthy, not like her fool of a little sister". He saw something else now in her eyes, it was not quite as prominent to what he saw in Blood's followers, but it was there, _loyalty. _A curse and a blessing. _The League of Assassins is an organisation with dark honour, Sara respects it. But all this pointless scheming makes me question the stability of the place. _

"All _this _was for Talia Al Ghul to prove a point? It's madness!"

"You forget that Sara and I are cut from the same cloth. Everything we do is in the name of the League!"

"Everything you do is wrong. You're mercenaries" it was like his argument with Sara all over again. _There is darkness within her too, but why save someone who doesn't want to be saved?_

"Don't pretend like you understand anything! We replace evil with death".

"And killing me?! Would my death have replaced the evil in this world?"

She paused, her face frozen in contemplation of his rational words, and then returned to scowling at him.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see".

* * *

_The Church of Blood, Starling City, 23:20 PM PST _

The artist came within reach of Brother Blood, she was trembling in awe of him.

"Do you have the descriptions I requested?" Hogue asked beneath the mask.

She nodded and handed both sketches to him. One was of a black security guard who had knocked him out in the elevator; another was of the blonde IT technician with the glasses and tablet. They had associations with the Arrow and he intended to use them to draw him out.

"Thank you for your contribution to the church miss. I won't forget this" he dismissed her and gestured for Gerard to come forward.

"Fetch me the keys to Cyrus Cold's chains. It's time to let our prophet roam free."

* * *

_The Foundry, Starling City, 23: 25 PM PST_

Artemis turned her head away to tell him that she was done chatting for the night. He heard Felicity and Roy coming down the stairs then, and bent down to pick up the chair he had pushed over.

"There was an attack at an SCPD station. I think its Blood" said Felicity, jogging to her computers. _Good, I needed to take my mind off the assassin. _Adrenaline rushed through the team; they could never remain without work for long.

"Pull up security cam footage."

"Got it." They watched, cold dread filling their bodies as a man akin to a mirakuru super soldier, wearing the half-orange half-black mask, barrelled into the station and threw, punched, and kicked men like rag dolls, bullets hitting him uselessly. "Oh my God" Felicity clasped her mouth. "What are we going to do?"

"Was it Cyrus Gold?"

"I think so" she nodded stiffly. "Lance called the Arrow just now; a survivor described the man's movements and strength like that of the mirakuru soldiers. Three dead, four severely injured." She replayed the footage for herself, hand closed over mouth in silent shock.

"Do we know why he was there?"

"I have to look into the back log of every computer, give me a sec."

Roy stepped closer to a conspiratorial distance, "did you get anything?" He whispered, glancing briefly at the blonde assassin, who was watching them plot like before; wary and highly alert.

"Yes."

"Are you going to kill her?"

_I haven't even thought that far, but that's the last thing I want to do, clearly she's misguided. _"I don't know" was all he said. "Anything?" He asked Felicity, _one enemy at a time please_.

"Yeah, see here he grabbed this guy and dragged him here to this desktop" he followed her index finger on the screen. "He isn't a cop but a researcher. They used facial recognition and made two inquiries into the citizenship database of Starling. They use that for getting phone numbers, known relatives and home addresses." The IT tech tapped away on the keyboard.

"Okay, let's see who Mr. Gold was planning a visit too. 540 Riverside Road and—_no_. No. There has to be a mistake."

"What? What is it?"

"That's my address. And Diggle's."

Oliver turned harshly to Roy, "call him." Brother Blood's plan for the Arrow became pretty clear then. It hurt him to hear the tremble in Felicity's voice, the fear. He felt himself turn on, taking charge of the room, ready to fight. He leaned over her and clasped her shoulder tightly in a way he hoped was comforting, even though he was shaking a little at the fact that someone knew the identities of two of his most important and trusted allies, _and where they live, everything._

He swivelled her chair around to look at him. "How could this have happened? Why does Cyrus Gold have your name?"

"Brother Blood must know who we are. He must have seen our faces, somehow."

"Try to remember; is there anyone you and Digg made physical contact with before the siege? Anyone who had anything to do with Sebastian Blood?"

"Yes. There was; Clinton Hogue, he was Blood's body guard. Digg and I questioned him in person; I threatened to donate all his savings and ruin his parent's retirement plans with bad investments." She laughed humourlessly, "how about that huh? Karma. So much for being the bitch with Wi-Fi."

"He's not answering" said Roy.

"I'll go." He held Felicity tenderly, needing to reach and caress her cheek, the urge was powerful, but he refrained from it. _I can't, not with Roy and a League assassin watching._ "Don't leave the foundry, promise me."

She gulped, "I won't."

He let go of her to get his bow, she got up and snatched his wrist, "Oliver we don't have the cure."

"He's threatening Diggle and you. The last thing I want to do is cure him." A flush came over her cheeks and she sat back down, hugging herself, probably thinking about how her house was being ransacked, and how if she had gone home, she would've been killed. _Felicity stabbed through the heart, Felicity with her neck snapped _he could not bear the images that came to mind, for the pain it wrought; they angered and scared him all at once.

Artemis watched him leave. He weighed both scenarios in his mind, _a mirakuru soldier after my best friend and his child, or the woman I love and my partner with a deadly assassin?_ Both were equally destructive options. He pulled Roy over. "Don't let her out of your sight." He slapped the remote to turn off the sensors that he had strapped around their captive in Roy's hand.

He ran to his bike and thinking; _am I going towards the danger or leaving it behind?_

* * *

_Diggle's Apartment, Starling City, 00:29 PM PST_

He patted Rose's soft pink blanket, her eyes were squeezed shut, precious little hands curled into tiny fists as she dozed. John smiled to himself happily and padded quietly out the room.

"Is she asleep?" Lyla asked, glancing up from the pages of her book.

"Yes, for the next four hours, and then she'll wake up again." She was about to chuckle but stopped short when they heard a scream coming from outside the door.

"Did you hear that?" She asked standing, moving towards the mantle where the guns were kept. John felt all his military training and two years of crusading with Oliver rush through him. Lyla handed him one of two guns, he loaded his and unclasped the safety, cautiously walking to the front door.

He counted and turned the door handle, each click of the locks as loud as a church bell. Diggle threw the door open and aimed—there was no one there. He frowned and ventured out to the landing, looking down the stairs at the apartment below him. His heart stopped.

A masked man stared back, black and orange face, hulking shoulders, standing over the dead body of his neighbour, neck twisted 360 degrees. John sprinted back in and slammed the door shut; turning every lock, _as if it would hold it back. _Loud footsteps clambered up the lone flight of stairs to their home, _doom, doom, doom. _

"GO! Take Rose, leave through the back!" He ran to Lyla. _Doom, doom, doom. _

"Johnny what's—" His front door turned to splinters. John flattened himself on the ground; Lyla acted without thought and loosed three rounds. She didn't need to be told twice. She spun on her heel and dashed to Rose's room, bundling the crying baby in her arms and making for the fire escape.

Diggle leapt upright, his gun was not in his hand. The mirakuru soldier did not feel Lyla's bullets. He ran, the soldier chasing him. He spotted his gun beneath the sofa and lunged at it. He clawed for it; he wasn't even sure if he was holding it correctly, but he shot it in time as the soldier grabbed his ankle and tossed him across floor.

He hit the mantle with such force that picture frames fell over and smashed on the floorboards. The solider came after him, he straightened, rolling over the sofa, the masked man, climbed over after him the bullet taking no effect. The only thing to do was to run. This time, the masked man fell onto Diggle like a thousand tonnes; he felt his head spilt open with white light, his arm crashing into the coffee table that cracked in two beneath him.

He drew back his fist and punched as hard as he could, this one was stronger than the others ever were, as he felt the skin on his knuckles break. As the soldier's head was thrown to the left by the force of his punch, Digg kicked his chin upwards and managed to scurry away a good six feet as he recovered instantaneously from the blows.

He heard the bow string first. The soldier acted quickly and threw up the broken coffee table as a shield as two arrows twanged onto the wood. Heightened reflexes were another advantage of mirakuru.

Digg and Oliver looked at each other; he didn't need to be told that they had to get out of there ASAP.

Once they put seven blocks and two rooftops between them and the super soldier-then he could start demanding answers.

"What the hell was that?! And why was it in my home?!"

"It's a long story" Queen breathed, waving his bow through the air like it was not a big deal.

He narrowed his eyes and rolled them, "oh no, then you shouldn't tell me. Clearly, I'm too busy for that".

Oliver harrumphed at his dry humour, and then went on to explain a summarized version of their latest case. It was more than enough to get him primed to return to the action.

"Alright, that's it! I'm back on the team! No one threatens my family and gets away with it".

* * *

_The Foundry, Starling City, 00:34 PM PST_

They listened to the mission over the comms. He understood how Felicity felt, with almost no visual to what was going on during a mission, and the fact they did not answer her calls was just as frustrating. Diggle, Lyla and the baby were safe; Oliver and Digg had decided to go to the Church of Blood planning to arrest Hogue and collapse the cellars on top of Cyrus Gold to kill him as he had done before. Though Oliver promised do to more than that this time around, to make sure Gold didn't rise again, he didn't specify what though. _But I have a feeling it involves an arrow through the brain. _

Roy felt a prickly sensation on his nape. He glanced over his shoulder, as expected, Artemis was staring at him. She didn't look very intimidating then, her skin was pale, her lips dehydrated because she refused any refreshment, but she did look afraid. Roy strode towards her, arms folded. It was emasculating to still be fearful of her, but he decided to conquer his fear.

Nearer he went to the tied up assassin like a child would approach a lion in cage. He felt like the food. She watched him, though she couldn't do anything to harm him.

"Are you sure you don't want something to drink?" Ideally that was not what he wanted to say to her. But he still had a lot to learn about interrogation, yet he doubted Oliver would ever let him touch that field in its whole. It was always his mentor who did the heavy questioning; he didn't ask _why_ Oliver wouldn't teach him, but he got the gist that he did not want him to venture too far into torture methods.

He was met with silence. Felicity looked at them, "don't bother talking to her, Roy, she won't say anything."

Roy only noticed the microscopic upturn of her mouth, before it was too late.

Artemis leaned forward slightly then pushed against her tiptoes. Her chair fell backwards, taking her down with it with a bang. The sensors lit like Christmas lights and an electric current pulsed through her. She went into a seizure, her face twisted in agony, the veins on her neck stuck out, taught like a spring. Roy fumbled for the remote in a panic and punched the off button.

Gasping for breath, he bent down to pick her off the floor once the buzzing subsided.

That was his first mistake.

The restraints sagged off of her and she head butted him. He fell backwards clutching his bleeding nose. The assassin up righted herself in the fallen chair and brandished a small knife that they hadn't found on her during the first search and cut the cords that tied her feet together. She kicked his chest away when he tried to grab her, whacking the breath out of him. He had dropped the remote in the confusion; she gladly crushed it underneath her boot.

She pushed him onto his back and straddled him and stuffed her hand into his shirt grabbing his shoulder wound; there was a horrid squelching noise. The stitches tore like fabric and Roy cried out. He pulled up his legs and locked them around her neck, then threw her off him. She rolled across the floor and came up in a crouching pose.

Felicity gagged at sight of blood, she had sprawled into action when everything went to hell, but her side of the foundry was a dead-end. For the first time in two years she had to fight, she pulled open the cabinet drawer for the gun; she clocked it, trying to steady her hands, thanking God Digg had shown her how to use one.

Artemis snapped her neck around and saw the blonde tech. _Great, the last thing I need is someone scared shitless and holding a gun. _She dashed to the side as a bullet sailed over her head. Reaching, her hands wrapped around the salmon ladder bar, she climbed up a rung, dodging the next. _She might as well be shooting a target the size of an elephant with that God-awful aim. _

She landed, using the ladder bar in her hand as a staff. One bullet cracked the computer screen, the next she deflected. She dropped the bar and ran to the red archer's arrow case. Artemis ducked another bullet, _one more to go_. The bent over position made her bruised side scream, she suppressed a groan. The one called Roy had recovered enough to stand with a handful of flechettes, blood dripping down his left arm from his shoulder.

She got her hand around Roy's bow and slid around the back of the glass case that held his quiver as the flechette struck the glass. Artemis ran behind to the next case over and the next as bullet and fletchette were shot and thrown at her. The computer girl had managed to reload.

"There's another bow on the bottom drawer!" Roy sprinted to cabinet at the back of the room but it was too late.

"STOP!"

His back was to her. But he knew she had reached Oliver's quiver and nocked, an arrow aimed at his back.

"Turn Around."

He held his hands up in surrender and turned, awaiting death. Felicity still had the gun pointed at the assassin, who looked sidelong at the IT tech.

"Drop the gun. Tie him up."

Felicity wavered between Roy and Artemis. The assassin had a clean kill shot at Roy, and she had a shot at the assassin, but she was likely to miss. She didn't want to give up the only chance they had of surviving.

"Are you deaf? Do it now!"

Roy nodded at Felicity; she held her right palm up as a sign of capitulation and crouched putting the gun on the ground reluctantly. Artemis cocked her head sideways and Felicity kicked it to her. Her palms were sweating and she felt like collapsing out of fear. Roy knelt on the ground, waiting for her to restrain him.

She picked up the cords Artemis had freed herself out of. She moved subconsciously hoping this was all a terrible nightmare she would wake up out of. She struggled as best as she could, there was no strength in her to do anything else but obey. Artemis watched like a hawk and Felicity did not disappoint in her task, as she finished with Roy's ankles the assassin gave her another order, Felicity couldn't bear to look at her.

"Get up. Sit down." She mutely sat down in her computer chair. She was seized by a sudden impulse to run. She looked over her shoulder, but there was no escape that way. There would be no point, the assassin would only need to nock and loose and she would be dead. She was finished. This was all there was, she would die in the cold, dark, damp Foundry, a prisoner, utterly powerless. She had never imagined her death like this.

She managed to dig out a final shred of anger. "Kill either of us and he will kill you. I swear it."

"No, I doubt don't it. He's sweet on you." Felicity watched Artemis take Roy's quiver and load it. She pointed her thumb at Roy, "though that one over there, honestly I don't see his usefulness, there is nothing more frustrating than fighting battle with a burden like him on your shoulders. Such meekness is not accepted within the League. You have to keep an eye on him or he'll shoot himself in the knee. Or the shoulder." She added as an afterthought, glancing at him bleeding on the floor, a wicked smirk on her lips.

Artemis went to use the computers on the other side of the room. That was enough to put Felicity on edge to the point of breaking. She was beside her comm but there was no way to send a message to Oliver without the assassin hearing, neither would Oliver reach them in time before…well she had no idea what was coming next.

"Are you going to kill us?" Roy growled. The assassin ignored him, whistling tunelessly for several long, dragging moments. The suspense was literally killing Felicity and Roy.

"No." She finally answered and picked up the cords off the ground and walked over to Felicity. "That may come as a surprise."

"Why?" Felicity demanded. Her eyes wet with tears but resilient. It made no sense for her to leave them alive.

Artemis frowned, "you're very ungrateful aren't you? Consider your lives a gift from me to you." It didn't answer the question. She swiftly tied Felicity to the chair. When she finished, they looked at each other, the assassin's grey eyes savouring the victory of how she had turned the tables on them. She grinned and patted Felicity's cheek jovially; it was all she could do not to burst into sobs.

Artemis walked to the centre of the room, picking her mask off the table and wearing it across the bottom half of her face. Just like that, she became a League assassin again.

"Well I got to run. Goodnight". She scooped down in a graceful bow. "Thank you for your hospitality."

* * *

**A/N: phew okay, we're nearly done here. Up next: Digg and Oliver vs The Church of Blood. **


	16. What You Owe

**It's been rather hectic here, sorry for the late update I'll try to post every two weeks or so but I'm very busy with uni. Anyway its the end of an arc! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. **

* * *

_The Church of Blood, Starling City, 00:37 AM PST _

Diggle clocked his gun, "mmhm man in a skull mask leading a religious cult of homeless people, with a superhuman soldier as a prophet threatening to make more soldiers to destroy the city? That's right up our alley."

Oliver didn't miss Digg's sarcasm much but at least it alleviated the mood. He tried Felicity again but she wasn't picking up her comm, he was tempted to go back to the Foundry just to make sure she had it in her ear.

"This way" he found the manhole he and Roy had escaped out of the first time they confronted the Church of Blood. Once he reached the bottom he tried the IT tech again.

"Felicity?" Static. He glanced at John his brow knitting in worry. "She's not answering."

"That isn't like her" said Digg. Since they were already in the church cellars and there was no one attacking them he assumed Hogue's cronies were either all gone or occupied elsewhere. His ears picked up faint cheering and he followed it. "You're still not together are you?" The soldier commented with a hint of annoyance that came when he was fed up with Queen, "even though you love her? I hope you haven't messed it up Oliver."

He was definitely not in the mood to have a man-to-man talk right then and there, especially since Felicity wasn't responding to his calls making him worried sick, not to mention they were about to come face to face with the super soldier again. He counted the explosive arrows on in his quiver, _five. _"Not the time Digg" he grumbled.

As they ran through the halls the cheering abruptly stopped and became footsteps, a mass of them congregating. Diggle and the Arrow melded into the shadows as followers of Blood marched through the cellar directly past them, possibly disbanding after a sermon from their leader. "He's certainly convinced a lot of people he isn't nuts" John remarked staring after the homeless teens and disgruntled citizens of the Glades.

They went down the corridor the followers had come out of. Oliver readied an arrow and ran into a cavernous hall. There were at least a dozen people in the room who stared at them. Clinton Hogue, a well-dressed man in a suit beside him, and men at the bottom of the podium wearing the daunting half-black half-orange masks of ASIS.

"It's over Hogue!" Oliver commanded, _we're too late, he's already made a dozen of them, _he peeked at the awnings to discern where to aim his explosion arrows, and whether it'd even be enough to stop the super soldiers whose numbers had doubled.

"Arrow, welcome to our humble ceremony, these are our initiates" the man in the skull mask swept his hand over the masked men below him. If Hogue was stunned to see him they'd never know what was going on beneath the mask since they had thwarted his plan of using Digg and Felicity to draw him out. "Have you returned to face your judgement?"

"Only to give you yours" he shot at Hogue who dashed aside. The masked men who were thankfully not yet on mirakuru closed in on them, yelling and condemning him a blasphemer. One lunged at him and he shoved him off with his bow.

"No Arrow, in that you are gravely mistaken". The followers that had marched filled back in as Brother Blood spread his arms wide towards the sky, bursting into the room like open flood gates. Hogue and his partner used the diversion to escape.

"Don't shoot any of them" the Arrow ordered, as they shunted aside anyone in their way to get to Hogue who was leaving through a back exit. "It's getting a little hard not too!" Shouted John as he whacked a man in across the cheek with his gun, "ah sorry" he muttered.

"Blasphemer!"

"Brother Blood lives on!"

"Judgement is due!"

A man who used innocents to fight his battles while he ran was no man at all. Oliver shot at an angle at an overhead beam and offered his hand to John. He had learned from his previous visit not to waste time beating up the followers and he had Diggle now as back up. "Only way out is up", the soldier's weight strained on his arm as they were propelled upwards, he used the momentum to swing Diggle onto an awning, he landed on it like a wet cat cradling a branch. Oliver had to stifle a laugh.

John gave him a withering look and rubbed his forehead with his gun hand. "Down there I see him!" He pointed to a fenced off area and they got to the ground chasing after Hogue.

Brother Blood was still wearing his mask, his partner turned and shot at them. John got in a clear shot and the partner fell to the ground. The cellars were dark and Hogue knew them better, he disappeared into the blackness. Since Felicity was not answering he was going have to find the Blood imposter, blind.

"Careful, Cyrus Gold might be anywhere" he warned John who was handcuffing the wounded man in a business suit before he ran off.

He found Hogue clambering through a hallway almost pitch black save for a dirty basement window letting in meagre hints of moonlight. The imposter Blood was holding his torso where John had incidentally shot him during the chase. The Arrow let him have a few brief moments of peace as he leaned on cell, it's door open ajar. He restrained him with a cord trick arrow and Hogue fell to his knees. Oliver yanked the skull mask off and cast it aside. Clinton sniffed and glared up at him. He peeked into the cell Hogue had reached, the door was iron and on the inside of the cell were chains on the walls. _He kept Cyrus here like an animal. _He didn't know whether to feel pity or ire at that fact. But it dawned on him that the mirakuru solider wasn't here at all. And that was a problem.

"Where is he?" He grabbed his collar and throttled him. Hogue moved his tongue in a swirl in his mouth and spat in Oliver's face. He right hooked him until his gums were bloody.

"Where is Cyrus?! Where did you send him?!"

Clinton Hogue stared him insolently in the eyes, unfeeling. "The point of a second prophet was to replace me if I fall, he will complete Sebastian's vision. They will follow" he intoned.

Oliver hauled him to his feet and dragged him into the cell bodily.

"I'll make sure that _never_ happens" he raised his fist and knocked Hogue out. He backed out and swung the iron door shut with a resounding tremor that echoed through the cellars.

He traced his steps back to Diggle. "He's not here."

"I've called the cops on this place, we should leave" replied the soldier. He agreed with that more than ever, wanting to end this whole business once and for all.

As they climbed onto street level, Felicity's comm back online. He was relieved. "Felicity, I've been trying to get you—"

"_Oliver"_ she breathed, her voice cracking.

His heart leapt into his throat. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"_She escaped."_

"Did she hurt you?"

"_Not entirely"_ she sighed shakily, _"But I can't say the same for Roy and the Foundry's a total mess."_

"Forget about the Foundry" he almost shouted, enraged with himself, his blood hot, Digg took note of it and raised a questioning brow; he spun away from the soldier to get a second of privacy. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should never have left you."

She audibly gulped and sniffed. _"We need to act fast."_

_When I find her I'll make her pay._ He breathed out his anger enough to act rationally_, _but it didn't fully leave him. "Do you know where she went?"

"_That's the thing; she was in Starling looking for Cyrus Gold, not to kill you. She used our computers to track him. They're at the docks. I think Hogue had a mirakuru-soldier machine set up there in case the church was ousted. A bunch of men in ASIS masks are headed there currently". _

"I'll be back soon" he promised and signed off and turned back to Diggle. The mission had gotten marginally easier with both enemies in one place. "Let's go."

* * *

_Star Bridge Docks, Starling City 00:51 AM PST_

When she reached the warehouse, there were masked men outside the main door. Artemis recognized the Australian Intelligence bi-coloured balaclavas of a disbanded unit. She recalled that the League of Assassins had had a hand in exterminating at least half of its members in the early 2000s, only handful of the most elite agents had evaded them.

She knew full and well that these were men that 'Brother Blood' had hand-picked off the street to make into 'super soldiers', she had been listening carefully to the Arrow and his team's discussions, watching their movements as Talia had taught her too. She only had a precious few arrows in the quiver she stole from Oliver Queen, four to be exact. It would have to do.

She leaped off the ledge and landed in the centre of the group. The first that tried to attack her she shot in the gut, she sprung to him and pulled the arrow out, stabbing the next one in the collarbone and then again on the inner thigh. She dove to the ground and kicked the chin of the next; he fell onto her shoulder and she threw him head over heels into his comrade. There was an arm swinging a fist at her from behind she caught it and broke the arm, then elbowed the attacker in the nose, as she turned to face him she cut his throat, blood splattered on her cheek.

She stood amongst the bodies; the ones who were too afraid to try their luck ran away like cowards or else they'd have shared the fate of their fallen brothers.

She went inside the warehouse, it was expansive, the largest on the dock most likely. From the darkness a towering figure loomed at her, seemingly slow at first and then all of sudden very fast. _The abomination, Cyrus Gold. _She roundhoused him, but that was not a good idea at all.

The impact ricochets through her leg as if she'd kicked a concrete wall. He leapt at her with an agility that did not suit his height, and she had to get away before she was crushed. With their unequal size, speed was her second weapon next to her bow and arrow. One-handed, she unslung her bow and whacked him across the face with the stave, pivoted with her rear leg and kicked him with enough force to break his jaw.

Only it didn't.

"What are you?" She muttered, aghast.

The jaw snapped back into place with a sickening crunch, finally the smell of his rotting flesh hit her nose an unholy permutation of maggots and dead fish.

She ducked beneath his arms and smashed her bow into his nose; Gold flung his head back and stumbled as blood gushed out_._ It gave her enough time to shoot at his chest.

It pierced his sternum, but perhaps not as deep as she'd desired. The shaft quivered as if it'd hit a tree trunk, Gold took a second or two to realize he'd been hit. She loosed another on him, it punched his abdomen. _Out of arrows now. _

He stared at them as if they were lady-bugs that had come to land on him. And then pulled them out like needles and threw them, clattering to the ground. The carbon arrow tips were _bent _into wobbly shapes.

That was when terror struck her.

…

They arrived at the site to find four men lying on the ground in black pools of blood. John looked them over. One was gravely injured and on the edge of death, the other three couldn't be saved.

"Someone beat us here. Something you need to tell me Oliver?"

The Arrow nocked his bow, whilst listening to Felicity's instructions in his ear. "Now it really would be a long story. Only know that when we get inside, it'll be us against a League assassin and mirakuru soldier, think you can handle that?"

John sniggered, "is that all?" He muttered and shouldered past him.

…

He roared, swinging a fist at her. She did a backwards handspring, putting much needed distance between her and Cyrus. He was not going to be an easy defeat and she doubted she could take him down alone, he was no petty criminal. First things first, she needed to complete her mission for Ra's but how was she to do that without getting crushed by this monstrosity?

She unstrapped a vial of Tibetan pit viper venom from her belt, after being locked up in the Arrow's foundry for hours, it wasn't as potent as she'd like but it would allow her to get close enough to Cyrus without him striking her. The dart hit his jugular and she sprinted to him kicking his legs from under him. She swung over onto the super soldier's back and stabbed him with two syringes. He recovered too soon from the venom as the mirakuru disintegrated it in his system.

She couldn't get away quick enough, he turned and shook her off of him. Gold laid one hand on her slender shoulder, then drew back the other in a fist and smashed it matter-of-factly into her belly. Artemis gagged, made a horrible retching noise, and folded slowly to her knees, a hand pressed to her mouth.

Bile dribbled between her fingers. Before he could close in for another blow, her hand moved almost too fast to be seen, a throwing knife flew from her wrist. He deflected it with a giant hand, she found a discarded arrow and caught him below the breast. Cyrus grunted and considered it, then calmly yanked it out.

Artemis was crouched on the ground unable to regain her breath; he reached down to grab her forearm. Cyrus linked his free arm around her chest and gathered her closer, as if to hug her. Artemis' could not hold back a scream of pain that turned into a gurgling, cackling squeal as she fought in vain to breathe. She knew she was going to die.

..

Gold was slowly and deliberately going to snap her spine, he watched her suffer, two years ago he would've let him kill her, or at the very least paralyze her for the rest of her days. But revenge had never tasted sweet to him, and if she was going to suffer it would be by his hand. Oliver's arrows took Cyrus in the back, not that he thought those would kill him but distracted him effectively to loosen his death grip on the League archer. She barely managed to break her fall and scurry away as Oliver and Digg swung over the railing shooting arrows and bullets at Cyrus.

It took a moment for her to lift her head; he could tell she was trying her damn hardest to remain attentive and strong with a battle ongoing around her, he'd done similarly in the past. Her lips were blue from lack of air. Using the wall to help her stand, to Oliver's befuddlement, she lifted her hand and began waving at them.

"I have a plan!" She yelled, but the effort took a colossal amount of her regained breathe that she slid down the wall.

"Distract him!" He told John.

"Oh finally!" She berated him and spat a little blood on the ground, _even when she's spitting blood she'll keep that arrogant façade going. _She looked at him expectantly; instead of coming to speak to her he slammed her against the wall, crushing her trachea with his elbow.

"I should kill you for what you did to my friends".

"Do you want to stop Gold or not?" She gasped struggling to push his arm off, but to no end.

"And you're going to help us? I don't believe that" he hissed leaning into the arm that choked her.

"Well… you should" she rasped louder and with effort to formulate the words. "The… city will …suffer if Gold succeeds."

"Why do you care what happens to my city? You brought Vertigo back, you tried to kill me and my partners!" Her breath was shrill.

"You…you saved my life". In that moment, that was all the explanation she needed, _and I__ would've taken it away again_. Despite everything she had done to them, to him, the disaster she had brought upon his home, he actually believed her. For a moment she looked young, younger than her years, and her eyes weren't cold and dead, but grateful. Was he imagining it? No matter how he felt, this was no time for vengeance. He released his hold, she heaved over coughing, clutching her stomach, more blood on her lips. She looked at him with hard determination. "No more chat; I need you to get schematics of the building…"

…

"Roger that", Diggle said as Oliver repeated the plan to him over the comm. It was simple enough, though keeping Gold as far away from him as possible was proving harder than he anticipated. It had been a while since they fought anything like him. John upended a load of boxes onto Cyrus; he crashed through them like paper and came at him with force. He experienced the League assassin's pain as a punch took the air out of his lungs.

…

"The warehouse is too big to confine him in one space, he would just escape before we could do anything, we need to get him to the centre and make him stay there" said Oliver after listening to Felicity explain the building plan.

"I'll get him away from your partner, on my call turn on the fire hose and aim at Gold" she instructed, bending down to the ground to retrieve an arrow.

"And how is a bit of water going to stop a mirakuru super soldier like Cyrus Gold?" He asked, skeptical. _This better not be a trap. _

"You'll see" she smiled darkly.

The fletching on the broad heads she collected off of the ground was familiar to him. "Are those my arrows?" He demanded possessively, following her onto the balcony to get the fire hose.

"Do you mind? I borrowed a few" she said rolling her eyes. She stood tall, drew back her bow and shot Gold in-between the shoulder blades; it snapped his attention away from Diggle, who was thankful for it, leading Cyrus into the central chamber of the warehouse where they were.

"Now!"

Oliver blasted Cyrus with a geyser of water, it was strong enough that he could feel the spray even where he stood. Gold roared in protest. He saw Artemis take out the sensors that he had used to restrain her in the Foundry; she had managed to reconfigure them. _The irony, I tortured her with them and now she's using them to defeat one of my enemies_. She tossed them into the water at Gold's feet.

Brilliant bright blue sparks burst on the ground, conducting through the water and then surging through Cyrus Gold as the electricity enveloped him, climbing up him, coursing through him mercilessly, keeping him where he was, he flung his head skyward. The warehouse was awash in blue. His cry of agony was animalistic.

The Arrow and Al-Sayad went to work from their vantage point, aiming explosion arrows at selected pillars and beams in the roof and foundations of the warehouse that would cause the most tantamount damage. Diggle was already out as according to the plan and now they needed to get out as well before they were squashed by falling rubble.

The first arrows went off almost immediately, ringing in his ears, he covered his face, a support beam snapped off like a twig on a tree and yawned like a leviathan, others did the same. The buzzing of the electric current was still alight through Cyrus. When he turned to warn the League assassin that they needed to go she was no longer at his side.

Oliver jumped down to the ground, cautiously avoiding the water as explosions followed him in his wake, and the warehouse crumbled, gaped open and fell all around him, taking Cyrus down with it.

The next second he was outside. Diggle was beside him. The warehouse was a ruin. One enemy lost, but another less.

* * *

_The Foundry, Starling City, 1:49 AM PST _

The Foundry looked as though it had collided with a tornado. Glass dusted the floors, tables upended, the pot of the charming fern Felicity had gifted him was in jagged pieces, soil scattered; the computer screen had a crack emanating from a bullet hole in the centre. There was a smear of blood on the ground which Felicity was bent over wiping away with a cloth when he stormed in.

"Are you okay?" He pulled her to her feet. He expected her to fall into his arms, to embrace him, to thank him for keeping his promise to return, but instead she was as cold as an iceberg.

"Yeah, just a little shaken up." She stepped out of his hold and looked over her shoulder at Roy sweeping broken glass with a broom. "Both of us."

He would have to deal with whatever was going on with her afterwards. Diggle knew everything that had transpired, while he went to reconcile with the IT tech, Oliver went to the red archer. Roy nearly held his arm up in surrender given the stony glare his mentor was pointing at him. "What _happened_? You were supposed to be watching her."

"I was!" Roy argued and held his head in his hands in frustration, "but she tricked me."

"What about the sensors? Didn't they go off?"

"She deliberately made them go off so that I would help her."

"I cannot believe you kept an assassin here!" John shouted, coming towards them after checking on Felicity. "I don't know whether you're stupid or insane but it's definitely one of those!"

Oliver hung his head low in remorse. "It's my fault. I'm sorry. I thought I searched her thoroughly."

Roy stepped forward; he wasn't going to let Oliver accept the entirety of the blame. "I'm sorry too. You told me to protect the Foundry, but I couldn't. I couldn't fight her. I should've protected Felicity, but she over-powered me."

He clapped his protégé on the shoulder, "we all make mistakes. Don't lose sleep over it." _If only I can take my own advice. _

"How do you know she won't try to kill you again?" John asked still not satisfied with the way the aftermath of the battle was being handled.

"I saved her life. She owes me a blood debt."

"Those sound like they're hard to come by" said Felicity.

"Wait, you _saved her_?" Asked Roy incredulously, "even after everything she's done? _And_ she got away too."

"If you saw the way she was going to die, you would understand" he said firmly. "A blood debt is definitely worth it, if we're going to go up against the League of Assassins."

Diggle cleared his throat loudly, and held up his index finger. "Hold up, am I hearing this right? I leave for less than a month and you're going to head to toe with the _League of Assassins_? Did you all lose your minds too?"

"We're not fighting them exactly, but I can't deny that we haven't given them reason to be hostile with us."

He palmed his face, "oh my God."

_We're probably doing wonders to his blood pressure. _"Go home John, Lyla and Rose are waiting for you."

He shook his head, "I'm tempted to stay, after hearing this" he said and he meant it.

In truth he thought it would be a perfect if Diggle re-joined the team, but they'd already had this conversation in the foundry and again when the couple had Rose, both ended with John leaving, which was best course for his family. "We might look like we're in shambles but we'll manage. Thanks for helping out tonight." He reached for a handshake which the soldier reciprocated.

"Thank you for getting there on time."

Oliver turned to Roy and circled his finger around in the air; "we need to deal with this" they went to work picking up flechettes off of the floor.

"There's something I can't wrap my head around" remarked Roy.

"What is it?"

"Why did Artemis go after Cyrus Gold?"

"I have a theory". That's when he saw the bullet casings; he felt ill at ease as he got one between his forefinger and thumb. He glanced back at Felicity chatting with John. She fought for her safety and Roy's, to keep the foundry safe, and to keep him safe by preventing the assassin's escape if she was still out to kill him. _Felicity could've died. I need to be there for her and help her get through this. _

"We miss you Digg" she gave him a one handed hug.

"I miss you too, Felicity. You went through a lot tonight; I can imagine it was difficult to keep it together for the rest of the mission. If you ever need someone to talk too, just give me a call." He smiled, and then looked at Oliver and Roy cleaning up and became stern once more. "I really am considering staying on."

She sighed melancholically, "I know. But you don't have too." _I have to agree with Oliver on some things, and Diggle staying out of Arrow business to live on life with his family is one of them. _

"I don't need to tell you this, but, please look out for him. Help him make the right decision. Don't let this business with the League of Assassins get any farther then it's gone" he warned.

She smiled sideways and shrugged the feeling of the assassin's rough hand brushing her cheek made her shiver. "I know, but you know Oliver. He's pretty stubborn."

Felicity glanced at him, she knew the trauma of the League assassin's assault would eventually fade and while it was unpleasant she had learned a great deal from it. It made her sad to realize that all things would have to come to an end.

...

Roy went home after Diggle. Oliver hung his Arrow hood in its place; he looked at the IT tech who sitting down and absentmindedly untangling a lump of computer cords putting an unnecessary amount of focus on the task.

"Felicity" he said softly. She pointedly ignored him, pulling a cord through a loop. "Felicity" he tried a little louder.

She looked up at him and slammed the cords onto her desk. "What?" She demanded impatiently, he was taken aback. "I'm sorry." She rubbed her temple, breathing deeply.

He went to her. "You have every reason to be mad at me. You had to defend yourself against a danger I put you in."

Felicity stood abruptly as he approached, carefully avoiding being within a foot of him. "Thing is, I agreed with you to keep her here in the first place, why did I do that?" She asked rhetorically holding her arms out. She went to her purse on the counter beside him. He leaned back to try and make eye contact but she wouldn't return it.

"Not initially. But I promise it won't happen again."

She flattened her hands on the counter staring at the centrifuge thoughtfully, with cynical passiveness that was completely out of character she said; "you know something Oliver? You keep making these grand statements and these promises that you can't keep."

He frowned and moved to force her to meet his gaze. "That's not fair and neither is it true."

She swallowed and pursed her lips and nodded. "No...no it isn't fair. It's just, the way we handled everything after the date—"

He couldn't allow her to take the blame for that; _you once said blaming myself was one of my superpowers. _"It was my fault. From start to end. But all I want now is to protect you."

She bit her lip, shaking her head, unconvinced. "You don't know what you want. You don't know if you can be Oliver Queen, or the Arrow. And I can't live with that kind of uncertainty."

He was wary of what she would say next. "What are you saying?"

"I thought I was going to die. _Here_ of all places." She laughed humourlessly holding her palms upwards. She traced the ground with her hand. "Here lies Felicity Smoak, IT consultant by day, vigilante by night, but no one will ever know the last part, will they?" He watched her as she heatedly stormed to her chair in front of her desk and stabbed a finger at it. "An assassin tied me to this chair and I asked her if she was going to kill me. I closed my eyes waiting for death. You want to know what I felt as I waited for her answer? Regret. Regret that I didn't live my life to its fullest."

Felicity bent her head and swept her palm over her face remembering the night's events. Oliver felt even more unbearably shattered by the second. There were tears swimming in her eyes when she finally braced herself to look at him again, standing there at a loss for words, so close but not close enough, unable to do anything but listen, just like that, she'd unarmed him.

"I have to thank her for one thing. Now I realize, that I can't let my life end here in this Foundry, I won't let that happen. I'm sorry but I want so much more than this." She walked off.

He caught her hand and pulled her back into his arms, he had waited too long to do this. Closer still, he could feel her warm breath on his cheek.

"Please Felicity, I can't do this without you." Gently, he cupped her face in his hands and entwined his fingers in her hair, their foreheads touched.

"I love you" he kissed her on the lips.

They were soft, warm, there was nothing, no one, but her filling every crevice within his mind. It was pure, aching bliss. He opened his eyes: breathless, trembling and so was she. They looked back at one another; he was searching, searching for an answer in her countenance, her gaze drifted to his lips and then back at his eyes and he desired nothing more than to close the distance again.

She reached up, placing her palm over his hand, stroking it, and then pulled his hand off; she backed away slowly, the coldest air replacing the area where she once stood in his arms.

"But it's over."

Felicity Smoak turned around and walked away from him. She glanced back, just once, as if to check that he was still watching. His chest constricted, almost painfully, just to see her look at him, and then she rounded a corner and was gone. He stood there for a moment, his eyes wide open, just breathing. He heard the hiss of the Foundry's steam, the hum of the computers, saw his arrows held in their case razor sharp beside his bow. The world pressed back in upon him. Starling City, the League of Assassins, and his obligations. One kiss, that was all and then he'd lost her forever.

* * *

_September 25__th__ 2014 _

_Nanda Parbat, 18:19 PM CT _

Ra's Al Ghul outstretched his palm to her as if he was bestowing a great honour by the mere gesture itself. She glanced up from her kneeling position on the ground. Artemis placed the vial of Cyrus Gold's blood in his hand.

"Did you encounter any difficulties?"

"None at all, Master. Is there anything else?" She asked, he shook his head and gave her leave. The Head of the Demon was holding a powerful serum in his palm which could lead to untold horrors and more unbridled power for Ra's than ever before.

And she had given it to him.

…

Artemis was deep in thought as she waited for her lady to meet with her in an alcove outside the temple. The dry mountain air nipped at her cloak sending her hood flying off her head. Blonde hair stirred across her brow. _I told him, I told the Arrow nearly everything. I was pathetic. I am unfit to be under her tutelage. I just _had_ to get myself nearly killed by Cyrus Gold. If she finds out I owe Oliver Queen a blood debt then I am done for_. _If we meet again, I'll have to protect him and save his life to pay it off. _

"Do you have my sample?"

She almost fell out of the alcove, it was a two-hundred foot fall and she would've ended up a squashed bloody mess. Artemis bowed her head and handed the second vial to Talia Al Ghul. She hardly moved an inch before the Al Ghul noticed something was amiss.

"You favour your right side, why is that?"

Self-consciously she touched her bandages; Cyrus Cold had broken four ribs with one literally bone-crushing hug. The bone had punctured her lung and she would've died if she had not obtained immediate medical help from a doctor under the League's payroll. She did not trust the Arrow to help her in that respect given how she had treated his allies.

"I was injured in my fight with the abomination" explained Artemis, hoping the Al Ghul would leave it there.

"I trust you terminated it?"

"I did".

"My sister told me the indisputable strength these super soldiers possessed when she fought them. You received no help yet you were able to defeat one all own your own? And without a cure." She raised a suspicious brow.

"Yes" she responded. The lie was easy, _but is she convinced? _

Talia prolonged the look of suspicion, dragging it out. She could feel sweat on the back of her neck despite the cool air. And then she nodded in approval. "How impressive, you must tell me the entire story one day" she held her hand out to usher her back inside. "Come, we have much to discuss".

* * *

**Up next: we check back in on Malcolm and Thea. The Arrow gets a new set of enemies. **


	17. Scales of Power

_September 28__th__ 2014_

_Bludhaven 5:04 AM PST_

_"Why don't you ring the doorbell?"_

Felicity's suggestion might've sounded totally reasonable if wasn't currently dressed as the Arrow.

He knocked down the door of the flat, bow raised and treaded inside. It was currently being rented by the maître'd from the restaurant bomb weeks ago. Tom Ridby. Oliver tracked him down to Bludhaven. He had evaded them almost expertly for nearly a month but he hadn't become so invisible that even Felicity couldn't find him.

Ridby's temporary residence was a sty; a foul smell was wafting from the bedroom, he scrunched his nose trying to blow it out of his mouth.

"_Anyone home?" _Felicity asked over the comm from the Foundry back in Starling.

If Tom was home Oliver would've heard running footsteps by now he hadn't bothered to be quiet with his entrance.

"Not exactly".

"_Could you be a little more specific?" _

He was half certain of what he would find the moment he walked into the master bedroom. Closer, he turned through the doorway.

Tom Ridby was slumped in an arm chair, milky pale face, glassy eyes staring at the ceiling…an arrow through his mouth. Dried blood pooled and streaked down his chin gruesomely.

His killer had literally silenced him.

Oliver turned away as the scent of rotting flesh hit his nose on full force. He clicked his speaker, "Ridby's dead".

Behind him Roy groaned in repulsion as it hit him too and he ducked his head back into the hallway. "Someone got to him first then" he mumbled.

"Tying lose ends" Oliver got his hand around the arrow shaft and pulled it out of Tom's corpse.

"How can you stand it?"

_Because I've seen worse. _"Experience" he made a closer inspection of the murder weapon and then looked through the window at the stark black buildings against the midnight blue haze of the horizon. "Search the apartment for anything, we need to get this back to Starling ASAP, and before daylight breaks".

Roy glanced back into the bedroom and pointed at the arrow in his hand. "Any idea whom it belongs too?"

"I have a few".

* * *

_The Foundry, Starling City, 12:12 PM PST_

As he replaced his gear in their casings he went through a mental to-do list. Find who planted the bomb, _check. _Trace the archer who murdered him, _to-do. _There was still CADMUS to investigate and he'd asked Diggle a favour to go to ARGUS and see if they had anything on the elusive research facility. He glanced at Felicity, as always she was at her chair, researching and staying alert on the police scanner, _that's something I don't have to worry about, a romantic relationship— doesn't make me feel any better though._ Nevertheless, he was glad she had stayed on to help, at least they didn't have to tiptoe around each other anymore he told himself, they were done, buried in the ground.

It made him miss someone else more though; his sister.

"Something wrong?" Roy asked.

"Have you heard from Thea? She hasn't texted me in nearly a month. The last time we spoke she was in Venice and then nothing."

Roy shifted his feet oddly, "no I haven't heard from her".

"You want cross the pond and bring her back?" Said the IT tech.

He had thought about it constantly, but one thing he'd learnt when it came to having a teenage sister was to let them have their space. He remembered when she was in her early teens and how she would slam the door in his face after a trivial argument they'd had about the minor chores their mother had given them like washing the dishes or walking the dog. He had been quite the annoying prick at times, but it wasn't like she had been any easier to get along with back then. He sighed nostalgically. "No, I should let her have her time."

Roy was starting to look uncomfortable. "There's something I need to tell you Oliver, about Thea" he blurted. "I'm worried that she's not where she says she is."

"Why would you think that?"

He rubbed his neck and then went to his backpack hanging on a hook at the back, Oliver glanced at Felicity questioningly, she shrugged she didn't know what was going on either. Roy walked to him holding out a folded piece of paper, a letter. "You should probably just read it."

As he unfolded the page and read it, he became more worried with each passing line, the crease in his forehead deepening.

"How long have you had this for?"

"Since the night of the siege, we were supposed to run away together, but she found my training equipment. My lies hurt her and she skipped town."

It made more sense then. How could he have let her go without making she sure was a hundred percent content? Those 24 hours of the siege had been hectic; there was Slade, his friends, the SCPD, the citizens of Starling, the mirakuru soldiers, and League assassins occupying his mind, but in the end he should've paid more attention to Thea and where she was going. He shook his head and folded the letter again, giving it to its owner. "Some of it is my fault too; everyone in her life lied to her" said Oliver. _Hopefully she'll forgive me. _

"To protect her" Roy added, though probably more to ease his own conscience than Oliver's. _Roy was the last person to see Thea, the last person she could count on. __He's been living and hurting with this for several months now. _

"Whatever it is, I'm glad you told me. I miss my sister and now I know how I can help her. Since we're both worried, could you trace her phone Felicity?"

"On it."

* * *

_September 28__th__ 2014_

_Corto Maltese, 13:20 PM EST_

Malcolm waited for his guest on the patio. From where he stood he could see the sea vista, as blue as sapphires stretching into the horizon. The sun was at its peak in the sky, clear of clouds, a pleasant wind billowing through the tall curtains that hung at the porch windows making it seem as though the mansion would sail off into the sea at any moment. It was a perfect retreat for him and his daughter safety-wise; the Caribbean island was a known asylum for exiles, dictators and a cesspool of corruption. With the rebels stirred against the island's prime minister and the royalists rioting in the town, he did not know how much safer it would be. But he had other problems to consider; _the League, and at the moment, my guest of honour…who is making me wait restlessly for their arrival. _

He didn't have to wait much longer; the soft tap of stiletto's turned his gaze away from the view.

"Malcolm" she said, smiling easily and holding her hands out to him as though to embrace an old friend. His guest was of height with him and glided with the grace of a swan in a long, white Grecian dress, chestnut hair and eyes the colour of the ocean, beautiful in a way which made you wish you knew her so that you could shine by simply being in her presence.

He hated the very sight of her almost as strongly as he hated the sight of Ra's Al Ghul.

"It's a pleasure to see you again after so long" he gave her the most perfunctory of kisses on the cheek. He led her to sit with him on the lounge chairs and offered a drink, it was only a courtesy. One thing he did not miss about being a businessman was the niceties and manners that were required of him when dealing with clients under the guise of the CEO of Merlyn Global. _Days long gone now. _

"Don't be so formal. I thought we were friends." She gave a little knowing smile and brushed his inner thigh. He had been fooled by the siren's charms once before, not again. He pushed it away. She was exactly the kind of woman society would've expected him to marry after Rebecca, but society was full of ignorant morons who saw nothing below the surface of a pretty smile and large charitable donations.

"Stop playing Adeline." She looked up with an air of injured innocence, he had lost his patience. "We made boundaries and_ you_ crossed them."

Her face became as hard as diamonds. "I have it handled".

"Do you?"

She pouted and stretched her long neck, "I didn't come here to discuss that".

"Then why are you here?"

_Now we see her, the Queen of the council, the powerful feral beauty. _"Do not think your absence has gone unnoticed" she hissed poisonously, leaning to him, and held Malcolm's eye. "Your membership is not optional. Don't expect us to welcome you back into our ranks every time you desire to turn up to a meeting. We don't work that way. There are no lawyers in our world, no justice system to hide behind, you face the consequences alone."

Malcolm grinned and nestled into the arm chair, his chin resting softly on the back of his hand. "You were never skilled with making threats were you Adeline? Don't presume to shove the terms of the constitution down my throat. I helped make them remember?"

She laughed musically. It was hard to believe that anyone who could make such a sound could be a threat or anything other than a perfectly charming wealthy woman in her early forties holidaying on a tropical island. _And yet I am not entirely convinced._

"You were highly recommended you know? I thought you would be a great investment. But instead you have been a great disappointment. We gained nothing from you, your plan failed, because a masked archer vigilante called the Arrow defeated you, because _you_ lost control."

"And how do you justify your actions this past year?" He retorted after she reminded him of the Undertaking.

She narrowed her eyes, "don't goad me with notions of justification. I am on the council. I could have you removed with a flick of my hand; the world thinks you're dead, nobody would think to look for you." Her crystal eyes shifted to the mansion and then back to him, she grinned vindictively like a shark with two rows of perfect white teeth, "I also saw your ward. The promise of a second chance must be very endearing since your first met such an unfortunate end. Suddenly so full of hope are we? Well, I'll make sure the oceans currents take her body far, _far_ away—"

At the mention of Thea he moved forward and latched onto her wrist, twisting it enough to incite the barest hint of pain though she did not show it. "You want to dance?" He growled "send one of your operatives to butcher me in my sleep? Go Ahead. I dare you" he tightened his hold. "You did not earn any of this through blood, sweat and tears. That's what you tell yourself so you can sleep at night with your hollow pride. Remembers whose shoulder's you stood on to get to where you are. Mine. If I move, you'll go down with me."

He nodded to her, "Good day Ms. Kane"

Adeline displayed no sign of defeat; with clear professional expertise she turned her hand to hold his wrist and twisted it so he would release her. _She knows how to fight. _She glared at him and stood, smoothing her dress. "You know this isn't over. Good Day Malcolm. I'll see myself out". _I have no doubt you'll fulfill your promise,_ he thought as she strode back inside and out the front door.

_Corto Maltese isn't safe anymore. _He realized he had been sweating, which was unlike him. He went into the mansion and crossed paths with Thea; she removed the training helmet and sheathed her sword.

"Hey dad" she greeted brightly, "what have you been up to? I see you had a lady friend over".

Malcolm could tell what she was hinting at, he chuckled sardonically at how far from the truth her statement was. "Don't get any ideas. That's all she is, a friend."

"Well, she's very pretty".

"Many think so too, but looks can be deceiving." He clasped her shoulder with firm protectiveness, "next time I have guests, stop whatever you're doing, even if it's training and go upstairs."

She frowned suspiciously, "your friend is starting to sound more like an enemy".

That was exactly what she would become if he didn't get his allegiances sorted out. All he wanted out of life now was simple; get rid of Kane and get rid of Ra's Al Ghul, and then he'd truly be free. Easier said than done however. He didn't want to worry his daughter with the details. Though she would probably get them out of him eventually.

"Care to explain?" Thea asked.

"A man like me does not get to where he is without making enemies…and without the help of allies. Except she's an ally I no longer have any use for, problem is, we've come to a disagreement, and that makes her a threat."

Thea folded her arms and looked at him thoughtfully. "So… are you going to kill her?" He was a little surprised that she would ask but he'd never given her a reason not to wonder about his special set of skills and the circumstances in which he would use them. He shook his head.

"No. If only it was that easy."

"Why? What does she have that we don't?"

"An army."

* * *

_The Glades, Starling City, 15:26 PM PST _

The Red Hood leered at him from atop the upper gallery, mask blood red akin to its bearer. "Why have you come here?" He asked monotonously. Werner Zyrtle could not discern what was beneath the mask and it made him hate dealing with mercenaries and gang leaders even more. He had been sent back to Starling after successful distribution in Markovia, his mysterious benefactor had enough to restart Vertigo production within the States after the Arrow had thwarted their initial batches. But it seemed to Werner that he was being treated more like an errand boy than a drug lord, he had created the new strain of Vertigo after all, he deserved more.

Red Hood had been growing in reputation and authority within the Glades, enough that Werner Zyrtle and his other masked partner- the blonde assassin-had decided to associate themselves with the leader to bring crimes bosses into the fold of the Vertigo Empire that had remarkably managed to develop in the shadows right under the Arrow's nose. Four of Red Hood's men stood in the gloom beneath the balcony. Was a mistake to come here? Was it a mistake to even partner with him in the first place?

He smoothed his dapper suit; it did not suit the dusty, abandoned electric plant Red Hood had chosen to make as his base. "I need to break into prison, several prisons actually, a coordinated infiltration if possible" he said answering the question diplomatically, he had to give the leader credit for being a pleasant host.

"Why? Trying to get someone out?"

Werner smiled slyly. "Not exactly."

He thought he heard Red Hood snigger, he was too far above for him tell. "You skirted off to Markovia before I could tell you that we no longer have a contract, you abused a term in our agreement and I terminated our partnership."

Zyrtle narrowed his eyes; he despised being played for a fool.

"And what term would that be?" Red Hood grasped the railing and leaped over it; he soared down twenty feet and landed like a gymnast on the floor in front of Zyrtle, a cloud of grey dust pounded into the air beneath his shoes.

"I told you to stay off the school yards and you _did not listen_". There was antagonism in his response, and in the broad stance he held as if attempting to intimidate him, all the polite diplomacy thrown out the window. _He dares to threaten me merely because Vertigo has reached the pockets of mindless, irresponsible, joy-seeking teenagers? _

"Truly? That is your reason? How inane of you. You do not want to test me, boy; you know nothing of this city. If we had not been partners you'd still be scraping the barrel for some recognition in this town. I _gave_ that to you".

Red Hood folded his arms with a blatant arrogance that reminded Zyrtle of the female assassin he had had to partner with, _such blunt insolence, such unabashed disrespect for his betters the self-satisfied prick. _

"I know more than you think Zyrtle. Now, go tell your boss that I don't work for him. Oh yes, I know you're not the one who's really pulling the strings, so don't pretend like you have any ownership around here, you don't, you're not a player just another pawn. Very soon, the Glades, the crime in the city, it'll all be mine. I'm going to enjoy the day you bow down to me".

Red Hood took a step towards him and Werner's guards took one as well. He held his hand up to stop them before this could turn into an unnecessary confrontation. Werner knew when to stand down, all they were doing was talking, getting nowhere, and he would just have to find someone else to complete the task given to him.

"Ambitious goals you've set yourself Red Hood. We'll see who's the player and the pawn".

He stood outside the plant afterwards, a grim downturn to his mouth, he dialled on his phone.

"_I told you not to call on this line" _the woman on the other end immediately said exasperatedly.

"I have to speak with him."

"_He's unavailable." _She replied as if she had a hundred better things to do than to have a conversation with him, it put Zyrtle even more on edge than he already was.

"Then leave a message for me. We have a problem. I don't have the resources to do what you want me too."

"Mr. Zyrtle, I think I can help you."

Approaching him was one of Red Hood's guards. His own made to apprehend him but Werner stopped them before they could attack.

"Do you now? I'm all ears."

"I know the kind of person you're looking for."

He smiled at the turn of events; nothing pleased him more than seeing one of Red Hood's own men betray him.

"Then let's talk".

* * *

_Starling Penitentiary, 16:22 PM PST _

After another unsuccessful attempt at convincing the DEA to take the deals, Laurel stomped outside to the foyer giving Bill I-can't-abide-to-those-terms Baston a dirty look as he slinked passed her. It was beginning to appear as though DEA had no interest in uncovering the network of drug cartels within Starling that might have branched out from Vertigo, more like they had a specific goal to waste her time and feed false hope to the families of those she was trying to help. Could there be another reason for this farce?

"Hey Dad" she said answering her phone.

"_Hey Laurel, listen, I can't talk for long, but I have some bad news" _he paused like he did when he wanted to brace her for bad news._ "Vertigo is back in the city. We busted a few low level dealers, it isn't much dope but it's enough to be worried about. Thought you should know. How are the negotiations going? A little insight could give us a jumpstart ahead of these scumbags". _

Was it possible for her day to get any worse? She wished she could give him good news but then she'd be lying. "They're going south unfortunately; I'm trying my best here"

"_I know you are sweetie, I think I'll have a word with Baston see what's taking him so goddamn long to make up his mind."_

"I'd appreciate it dad, he's a tough nut. And thanks for telling me."

As she hung up a familiar woman approached her hesitantly it was not uncommon for her to meet demanding family members. "Ms. Lance".

"Mrs. Diego, you shouldn't be here" said the pregnant wife of one of the detainees, Nathanial Diego whom she had visited a few days ago in Iron Heights, a visit which had ended in another unfruitful stab at shortening his prison sentence. It looked like Mrs. Diego was starting to stalk her and was getting more persistent by the day. _I'm doing everything I can lady!_

"Have there been any developments? Please let me talk before you cut me off" she held her hand to stop Laurel from overriding her as she commonly did. "I am very concerned about my husband's welfare. How much longer is he going to stay in prison? Is he ever going to get out? Be a part of our family again?" She held her large stomach gently, gazing lovingly at it and the life growing inside of it.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Diego, I can't do—"

"—anything for me, now. Yes, it's what you say every time I ask" she snapped which Laurel found a little prejudiced.

"Your husband committed a felony ma'am, he made drugs and those drugs were sold to kids. I'm sorry but most people would think your husband deserves to be locked up."

"Don't you think I know that?" She practically screamed, Laurel glanced around, the cop at the counter was staring at them, she nudged Mrs. Diego to a discreet corner, the woman was heavily pregnant after all no use in stressing her out further. "Do you have any idea what our life has been like after the Undertaking? We lost our home, our livelihood, how could it get worse? Then the Siege happened." Mrs. Diego looked exhausted by the end of it, Lance helped her sit down on a bench and then sat down beside her, she only needed someone to listen to her wares and worries and the least Laurel could do was lend her ear for that. "We needed money and Zyrtle had a plan; he said he was protected, that he could protect us too. I'm not ashamed of my husband, everything he did, he did for us."

She took in a deep breath and rubbed her stomach; Laurel held her hand with hers and squeezed gently in a reassuring manner.

"I understand, truly, I suffered too." _Tommy. _"You're just going to have to trust me ma'am."

"Then help us" she pleaded.

She released the wife's hand and lowered her voice away from any listening ears. "Under the strictest confidence. The DEA won't take any of the deals I formulated and I don't know why. But I have it on good word that Vertigo has found its way back into the city. If you want to help your husband then I need information, you could help me with that."

Her eyes widened with hope, she shook her head devotedly. "Anything."

"Did Zyrtle give your family any money after your husband was imprisoned? Be honest with me." At the drug lord's name her demeanour changed from wilful to anxious she would not meet Laurel's gaze. "Do you want your husband to be present for the birth of your child?"

She nodded getting back into the conversation. "Yes, yes of course I do. Well there was something. Nate gave me the key to a private safe at the bank, I checked it out and there was five-thousand in cash inside. Zyrtle gave it to us, to keep us quiet. I was grateful, for a little while—but waiting on illegal drug money every month not knowing if it's even going to come is no way for me to live, let alone raise a baby as a single mother." She leaned in at a conspiratorial distance. "There's something else, Bill Baston, he can't be trusted."

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Diego looked around the foyer fearfully as if a wolf would jump out and eat her at any moment. Laurel grabbed her hand again. "Don't be afraid, I won't let him near your family".

She gulped, "I live in the Glades Ms. Lance, so you hear things. Baston used to be paid off by the cartel down in New Mexico to look the other way so they could trade across the borders. Now he's here, running an entire division of the DEA! Please we both want this whole thing to be over, but that'll only happen if Baston isn't on the case."

Laurel had had an inkling this DEA agent could not be trusted. Baston is suspected of working with Zyrtle from the start, Zyrtle has a second in command still within Starling paying off the families to keep their jailed loved ones from the spilling the beans, yet Baston is persistently refusing to allow any of the negotiations to follow through so that the detainees would never get their re-trials or any prospect of freedom. How does that even work? Aren't they just working against one another? Wouldn't it be better for everyone if the prisoners could get out of jail as soon as possible so that they wouldn't have to keep dropping hundreds of thousands in cash to keep everyone quiet?

There was also the wild card that was the League of Assassins that fit absolute nowhere in the puzzle. The latter was so bizarre, how could she even explain it anyone who wasn't her father? She hadn't even told him yet, learning that the organization Sara had sworn herself into was somehow a part of this would only worsen his condition.

As for Laurel, none of it added up. _What would Sara say? _Think like a criminal.

* * *

**New players to the game=more intrigue. So who's Zyrtles mysterious benefactor? What is the Council and why do they have an army? **

**Next chapter; more of Team Arrow, Diggle pays a visit, we see Werner's errand unfold and some flashbacks! See ya then.**


	18. Break In

**This chapter was one of the longest I've ever written so I split it into two. Enjoy.**

* * *

_2009_

_Hong Kong _

"We have word of one of Chien Na Wei's runners" Maseo told him from the driver's seat of the unlicensed van they were in.

"Runners?" Oliver asked.

"A loose term they use for messengers within the Triad. He carries hard, usually encrypted intel that would otherwise be compromised by ARGUS hackers if it were SIGINT" explained the agent. "Capture him and question him".

Maseo stopped the van and Oliver got out onto the bustling street. The agent explained the directions and he followed, he was used to ignoring all the telephones and technology he could be using to contact his family, those opportunities had long since passed.

When Oliver got the tail of the runner-a Chinese man dressed like a hoodlum-he started tracing his steps a discreet ten feet behind. Suddenly the triad's messenger seized up like a scared cat, peeking over his shoulder and seeing Oliver he broke into a sprint.

He chased him down whilst grabbing a short plank, when he was within arm's reach he whacked the runner's head with it and shoved him into an empty alleyway. His hand whipped out as he caught himself on a crate before he could fall but Oliver was on him and pinning him down to the ground.

Subsequently Maseo's van pulled into the alleyway and the agent got out and helped Oliver tie and haul the runner into the boot. Anyone who saw them kidnap the man didn't do anything to stop them.

* * *

Waller sighed in that conceitedly bored manner only she was capable of, and then folded her arms in front of her. She arched a brow staring down at the restrained Triad officer on the chair before her.

"Only half of the intel was on his person, use whatever means necessary for him to personally tell you the rest" she turned to Oliver and then her eyes flickered to an industrial table with a mound on it covered by a canvas. Like an engineer unboxing his set of tools she grabbed the edge of the cloth and pulled it off. He recognized his bow and quiver from the island and a set of knives he wasn't happy to see at all.

"From my experience it is best to use tools which one is most skilled and acquainted with to torture subjects."

Oliver had to stop himself from dropping his mouth wide open at how blasé she made that sentence sound. "Torture? Him?" He shook his head in protest; he did not have the stomach for what she wanted him to do. "No I can't, I'm not that kind of person. I'm not a butcher!"

She rolled her eyes as if he was a ten year old who didn't know how to tie his shoe laces. "If you want results then this is the only way. Everyone has the potential Mr. Queen; most people don't even discover they have a gift unless they've tried it themselves." She picked up an arrow and threw it like a javelin at Oliver, he caught it.

"I want an answer within the hour. Get to work" she growled and left him alone with his victim.

Oliver and the Triad messenger stared at each other, somehow even if though they were both in different boats; neither was looking forward to the events of the next hour.

* * *

_The Foundry, Starling City 13:28 PM PST_

"Anything on Thea by the way?" Oliver asked Felicity after a round of training with Roy.

"Well for one, she isn't in Italy, in fact nowhere in Europe." The blonde swivelled around in her chair as Oliver neared; out of habit her eyes skimmed his naked chest before answering, she cleared her throat and touched her forehead looking away from the distraction. "Ahem, well I pinged her phone to Corto Maltese. Quite the beautiful tropical paradise if you ask me, once you ignore the corruption, injustice and the totalitarian monarchy." She said grimly and then quite brightly said, "so are you going to go down there?"

Before he could answer, Felicity straightened in her seat at the newcomer who entered the Foundry.

"Hey Digg! What are you doing here?"

"Oh I was just in the neighbourhood and I wanted to drop by."

The IT tech narrowed her gaze at him, "oh you were, were you? You didn't just happen to drive all the way here to make sure we were all still in one piece?"

"Maybe a little" he admitted making a tiny gesture with his forefinger and thumb. "Anyway, I went to ARGUS to look into CADMUS for you and guess who greeted me at the front door?"

Felicity tapped her chin, "mmhm female, African-American, wears killer heels, smiles like the villain from a Disney movie?" She counted down each trait with her fingers.

"My guess is Amanda Waller".

"With her personal guard detail just a foot behind her" Digg continued. "Whatever dirt she has, she won't let anyone, not even Lyla go near it. Looks like you've stumbled upon something Waller really doesn't want anyone to find out about."

Oliver went to the work table and retrieved the arrow they found in Bludhaven and then showed it to John. "This belongs to Simon Lacroix, an ex-League archer."

"The one who was murdering all the the former CADMUS investors? Lyla mentioned it." Digg squinted at the arrow head. "There's fresh blood on this, is he back at it again?"

"Not exactly" he retracted the weapon and replaced it on the table. "It seems he has _many _contracts. We found this on the corpse of a Mr. Tom Ridby, former employee of La Maisonette, aka the man who planted the bomb in the restaurant Felicity and I were in."

"Best. Date. Ever" Felicity mumbled wryly though loud enough for the entire Foundry to hear.

Oliver watched as John's face overcame with clarity. "Oh my God. They're connected."

"But how, is what we're trying to figure out" said Roy.

"Queen Consolidated has never invested in CADMUS either, and who ever sent Lacroix to kill Ridby and the investors is most likely the same person" said Felicity.

"The bombing was personal Oliver, and last time I checked you weren't the CEO of anything, what do you have to do with CADMUS?" Asked Diggle.

"That's why we need ARGUS."

"I'm hacking into their systems right now but it's ARGUS' mainframe so it'll definitely take a while I'll probably take this back to the office once my lunch hour is up" announced Felicity checking her watch, already getting to work.

John leap to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Whoa, whoa, hold on" she gave him an annoyed look that he had haltered her efforts, Digg turned back to Oliver. "We're treading on thin ice here, man."

"We need to know."

"You've met Waller right?"

He crossed his arms and looked ominously at Digg. "Yes. I know her well."

"Then if she doesn't want us near this, we should back off" he argued.

"And when have we ever let what Amanda Waller wants get in our way before?" Roy added.

"He has a point" said the IT tech gesturing her index at Roy. She stood and went towards the larger touch screen dragging out case files and maps to show them. "Any of the investors that Simon could potentially assassinate have gone into hiding; I only know that because I've been tracking each of them. I hate to admit it but if I could find them, Simon could too and I don't see Amanda Waller doing anything to protect these people. If she won't, then _we _have too."

"What you should be focusing on is catching this Simon Lacroix" Digg tried. He understood that the soldier didn't want them to become an enemy of ARGUS the spy agency the mother of his child worked at. Even Oliver understood the risks of working for Waller, more than anyone in the Foundry, but they needed vital information and certain measures and compromises had to be made.

"We can't do that if we don't know who he's working for" he said. "Even if we capture him, they'll only hire someone else to finish his job, and the cycle repeats, we need to get them at the roots. To do that we have to take steps Digg, find CADMUS and whoever was behind them; they're the real enemy here."

"I guess I can't convince you otherwise" John relented.

* * *

_Starling Penitentiary, 13:31 PM PST_

"C'mon back to your cells" the prison guard hooted. Pete gave him a dirty look, he hated being treated like dirt, he betted that if he wasn't stuck in a cage and the guard wasn't wearing a baton on his hip he would've pummelled the bastard to a pulp. The hallway was busy then. His freedom depended on the blonde lawyer and the DEA; he didn't have much to get back too on the outside, he'd probably only slide back into old habits.

The area became quiet, he frowned glancing sideways, and he saw an inmate give him a scared fleeting glance and then sprint away as if he'd seen a ghost.

It was too late for him to do anything. He felt someone creep behind him, put him in bone crushing chokehold he couldn't get out of, and rasp into his ear;

"This is from Werner Zyrtle, so sorry he couldn't get you out sooner, but he has no use of you anymore".

Then there was steel on his throat and its bite was cold and red.

* * *

_Iron Heights 13:32 PM PST_

Nathaniel Diego followed the line of other convicts and placed his tray away. Shouting across the cafeteria took his attention. As usual he made it his job not to get involved in a scuffle of any sort.

He turned towards the door when four men dressed in prison clothes like he was looked at him in a way which he knew could only mean danger. His heart jumped into his throat, he spun but there were two more behind him closing in. One rushed at him and punched him in the stomach; he doubled over and saw that he had left a knife there. Stabs of pain flourished all over him as knives plunged into his body.

* * *

Carlos had been waiting for nearly a month for his re-trial, it depended on how well the DA Laurel Lance could barter a deal for him, but he didn't trust the DEA agent to give a shit about the case at all, neither could he trust Lance to put the effort to actually help him given the repelled looks she gave whenever they had to meet. The sun was at its peak in the sky which meant it would be lunch soon. He stood, ready for his bleak, grey cell doors to open automatically. Then he saw two unfamiliar prisoners leering outside his door, and he immediately knew what was going to happen.

"NO! NO!" He screamed rushing rearwards to his bed, but there was only grey brick all around him, nowhere to run. The latch in the centre of the door opened and gallons of liquid fuel was chucked into this cell. A match followed and then the room was ablaze in hellfire.

* * *

_The Glades, 13:45 PM PST_

Bill Baston walked in with the air of arrogance that a man had when he did nothing and got paid millions for it, probably reckoned he had the easiest job in the entire world, _full of pride, full of shit. _

"Is it done? Are all the inmates dead?" Asked the dirty agent. _He's early; the prisoner's bodies aren't even cold yet and here he is to collect his reward. _

"Yes. Here is your payment for keeping them in prison long enough for us to eliminate them" he gingerly placed a brown sack of hundred dollars bills onto the heavy steel table in front of him.

"Thank you sir" he picked up the enveloped, weighed it in his hand as if he could tell how much money was in it and then stuffed into his jacket pocket, _if only I could dose him with Vertigo and turn that self-satisfied smirk into a cry of terror._ "It was my pleasure, didn't even have to lift a finger, spent a few hours listening to a pretty lady talk is all, and I even got to reject her afterwards" said Baston smiling filthily and laughing boisterously at his own joke.

"Yes, a Ms. Laurel Lance".

"I guess this means you no longer have to pay off anyone anymore, saves you time and money you could spend re-building your empire here. But I've heard you've got competition".

_He dares to question me on my own turf? _He tried not to give Bill a withering look."Then your source of information is woefully inaccurate if you think there is any chance this Red Hood character could out rank me".

"I meant no offense Mr. Zyrtle" Baston said cutting his hand through the air and shrugged, "just sharing a tid bit of what the talk is on the streets. Since we already have this arrangement, it'd only seem logical for us to continue our partnership, what with Vertigo returning to the Glades. You didn't have an agent on the inside before and now you do."

_He must think of himself as a genius, the fool. _With a hint of sarcasm he said "your sense of strategy is astoundingly impressive Mr. Baston I'll consider your offer once I've contacted my benefactor of the current situation."

Despite his obvious disdain for the DEA agent, Bill Baston got the upper hand in the end when he chucked and said; "ah yes, in the end we've always got to answer to our superiors don't we?"

* * *

_District Attorney's Office, 13:50 PM PST_

The medical examiner and the Iron Heights warden calling you at the same time is never a good sign. "Hello?" Laurel chose the medical examiner first since that had to mean someone was dead.

And many were.

Several emotions passed her countenance, confusion, shock, fiery ire that wanted to make her scream and flip her table. She mumbled her understanding into the receiver, though she wasn't listening anymore, the Iron Heights warden has similar news and then Starling Penitentiary called.

"All of them?" She asked immediately.

"_All of them m'am, I'm s—"_

"I don't want to hear it". She slammed her phone on the desk not giving a damn if her screen broke. _Werner Zyrtle won. He won, I was played and he won, Bill Baston that son of a bitch fucking won. _Everything became so blatantly clear to her then.

It was Breaking News in the next ten minutes. A colleague increased the volume on the overhead television.

_Seven high-profile prisoners involved with the Vertigo drug cartel were brutally murdered in the two separate prisons within a span of five minutes in what appears to be a coordinated attack. Prison guards are—_

"Turn it off" she said with a barely concealed growl. There was not a pair of eyes in the office that was not staring her, some were trying and failing to pretend they weren't, she could practically hear their thoughts, _Laurel Lance, couldn't even bust a few drug dealers in exchange for information? How pitiful. _The district attorney, her boss, Rachel, was busy answering a hundred calls then.

Since there was clearly nothing she was capable of anymore she decided it wouldn't bother anyone if she took a trip to the station. Her father was all over the place when she arrived. He was trying to figure out who the hell had allowed prisoners to be murdered whilst detained, demanding the wardens to be brought in for questioning, patrol guards, lists of inmates checked, and hundreds of reel of camera footage gone through. Somehow nobody in the SCPD could be trusted anymore, no wonder no one in the Glades had any faith in the city's justice system.

Captain Lance spotted his daughter and put the phone down to speak with her, "Laurel, did you—?"

She simply gave a nod, his mouth twisted in the same way hers had when she was trying to control her rage. They went into his office. "These crooks hit the Penitentiary and Iron Heights simultaneously, in no less than five minutes apparently! Can you believe it? You could put straw dummies in front of the cells and they'd do a better job than the actual guards, I bet! Only the most skilled and experienced of operators could have accomplished this, don't get me started on the members of the force. The idiocy! There aren't many rotten folk like that in Starling. We'll find them Laurel, I promise."

Laurel glanced away, this was the part where her father came in, obviously her part in the whole farce was over. She could hear her name being read out on the live news. She shut his office door, grabbed a chair and sat down. For some inane reason her anger had not fully hit her. Yet all she felt was humiliation and the last thing she wanted was to start a rant in her father's office when he clearly had a million other things to do than chat with her. She just didn't know what to do, she rubbed her temple.

"Diego".

"He was one of those killed wasn't he? What about him?" Quentin asked.

"I just—I don't know, how did he die?"

He was hesitant, "Laurel, the details are—"

"Tell me."

"Stabbed twenty times. He bled to death where he stood."

_I was meant to meet Mrs. Diego later today to discuss how we could save her husband, there's no point anymore. _All Laurel could remember was Mrs. Diego's baby."His wife was expecting, how do I tell her I failed?"

He looked at her sympathetically, "you tell her the truth, it'll be painful no matter how you put it, but you have to be strong now Laurel. There's corruption in this city that needs to be weeded out, and you need to be ready for the storm when it comes." A sergeant knocked on his office door ushering him outside urgently, he got out of his chair walked towards it. "I'm sorry, I got to go now sweetheart."

"Hey dad" she stood and clutched her briefcase as Quentin glanced at her, "if you're looking for corruption. I'd start with Bill Baston."

* * *

_2009 _

_Hong Kong_

It was easier to kill a man.

The queasiness in his stomach was threatening to upset it and make him heave out his lunch.

After twenty minutes of tormented screaming and two dozen scars crying blood the Triad messenger had revealed the encryption algorithm to decode the pen drive they had found in his coat pocket. He relayed the information to Maseo.

He didn't know who was paler, him or the man he had enforced abject physical pain on. But he had done it. He had done what was asked of him. Somehow he had managed to turn off his humanity.

_"Got it. Good work Oliver. Leave him where he is, we have another mission."_

_Thanks, with all I'm learning from these people I deserve a gold star or some shit. _The agent was on the floor below them. Trying to still his shaking hands he went downstairs, in haste he made a beeline for the sink. He had tried to avoid getting any blood on his hands but theoretically it was too late for his conscience to kick in and save him from causing any bloodshed. He scrubbed at them until the skin was red and raw and still they felt dirty. There was a stain on his shirt, he checked his fingernails and there was dry blood in them. His tummy turned again, he proceeded to pick at them beneath the running water. _Get if off, get it off! _

"Enough!" Maseo grabbed his wrist. "Washing your hands until your skin peels won't change what happened" scolded the agent. "If it helps, I know how you feel. I lost my appetite for a week after I conducted my first interrogation."

"No it doesn't" Oliver snarled and pulled his hand back "just tell me it wasn't all for nothing". He sat on the bench beside the computer desk. Maseo was trying to be understanding, to show empathy but he wasn't buying any of it. At least on the island you had to earn everyone's trust just as they had to earn yours, it was brotherhood- for a while before it all went to hell- here though, it was orders, orders, orders, and the occasional fake sentiment.

"It wasn't" said Maseo. "The intel was the confirmation of the date and location of a meet between a new Triad sponsor and Chien Nei Wei."

"So this is our opportunity to take her in".

"If she attends herself, she may send an envoy. Moreover, The Triad is being funded by this businessman; he might have a possible connection to others like him. But since this man is American and ARGUS does not enjoy traitors to the State then your mission is simple; eliminate the sponsor."

The ARGUS agent tapped on the computer pulling out the case file. A picture appeared, the picture of the businessman, the Triad sponsor, the person he was supposed to kill turned Oliver's blood ice cold. He stood, the chair toppling over behind him, he stabbed a finger at the screen.

"No, no! You're wrong! You have the wrong man!"

* * *

**A/N: I'll be honest with you guys I've been kind of put off with writing because of the way Arrow S3 has turned out, I need to iron out a few issues first before writing further then chapter 19. Spoiler: the end of 'Nanda Parbat' I totally called it! Anyway I'll hope you like how my AU is going. **


	19. Ghosts of the Past

**Posted two chapters today. Make sure you've read 'Break-In' before this. P.S. I freaking love this chapter.**

* * *

_The Glades, 15:17 PM PST_

He dropped a ten dollar note to a homeless man by the curb. He nodded thanks to Roy beneath his cowl and overgrown beard. He lived in a backwater part of the Glades so a sight such as this was typical. Roy always felt uplifted when he did nice small deeds whilst being himself instead of wearing the red suit. He wished he could do more but at least the man would get a meal that night and maybe find a warm place to sleep.

As he walked on nearing Verdant he heard cats growling in the alley and the loud bang of a dumpster lid closing. When he turned to look he swore he saw the end of a shoe and leg disappear behind a wall. He stopped short, senses heightened and glanced around his surroundings, this area was quiet. It wasn't like he wouldn't have been able to take any gang banger who thought it might be a good idea to jump him, but being followed was never a pleasant feeling.

Seeing that no one was trying to rob or attack him, he continued down the road when someone's call made him turn around again.

"Hey!" Sin burst through the doors of a diner and ran up beside him while slipping her arms through her worn black leather jacket.

"Hey, um, were you following me?"

She frowned in confusion, "no and why would I? I just saw you through the window. Anyway I gotta ask, you got anything on the Red Hood yet?"

He rubbed his eyes, he hadn't been getting much sleep these days, he wasn't sure how he managed to keep going with training without falling to the Foundry floor in exhaustion. "No not yet. I told you I would look into it" he responded trying not to sound too exasperated by her request.

"And a week's gone by and you haven't" she said and not without her usual stubbornness.

"I'm sorry; I was kind of occupied with churches and whatnot."

"Huh?"

Roy brushed it aside. "Never mind" he shook his head wake himself up, he was not in the story telling mood especially since he may or may not have been stalked a moment ago, maybe he was paranoid, _I'm becoming Oliver aren't I?_ "I've been on my patrols though and there's no word of him anywhere, it's like he doesn't exist."

But Sin wasn't ready to be brushed off; she placed her hands determinedly on her hips. "Oh he's real alright and I know where to find him".

* * *

_2009 _

_Hong Kong_

Maseo slammed the table to shut him up but it didn't work. "ARGUS does not make mistakes; this is the man Chien Nei Wei is meeting tonight".

"Malcolm Merlyn is my best friend's father. He is a good man, who would never associate himself with the Triad. Waller has it wrong."

"The evidence proves otherwise".

"This has to be a mistake—it has to be", he clutched his head and paced about, there had to be a way out of this, there had to be a reasonable explanation for this grave error.

"You don't have a choice in this Oliver."

He rounded on Maseo steel in his eyes. "Yes I do."

"And what would that be may I ask? Either you kill Merlyn or Amanda kills my family. I sure as hell am not going to let the latter happen."

"And neither am I going to let you kill an innocent man!" He spat and sat back on the stool in huff, unwanted nostalgia creeping into him. "My father shot himself so that I could make it the island" he glared at Maseo, "and I don't want to be the reason Tommy goes through the same pain I went through. Malcolm has never been guilty of anything in his life." Oliver made the statement without a single doubt in his heart.

The agent was more sceptical. "You speak very highly of a man you hardly know."

"I know that he is a kind-hearted man and a father, that's all I need to know" he waved his hand across making the declaration inflexible. "A father just like you" he stood, appealing to Maseo, "let me prove his innocence."

Maseo would never outright admit it but Oliver could tell he was somewhat moved, "we don't have time for that; the meet is at sundown, five hours away."

"Trust my judgement Maseo, please." He glanced away briefly from him taking a moment to accept what he was about to suggest, and then hardened his gaze.

"If I cannot prove to Waller that Malcolm has absolutely no business with the Triad by sunset, then I swear I will put a bullet in him."

* * *

_Off Route 40, Starling West, Starling City, 17:55 PM PST_

Red Hood's base was an electric plant that had closed down after the Undertaking. It was situated beside a land bridge, and that was where he stationed himself to check out the place. It was dead, he deduced through his binoculars. No patrol, no form of security, the fence was caved in, warning signs rusted and falling. There didn't seem to be any life within ten miles of the area, yet this was where the Red Hood was organizing his major crime network? He had told Oliver that he was doing a favor for Sin, since it obviously did not seem like the both he and the Arrow were required to scope a deserted run-down electrical plant.

Nevertheless it was worth a visit and he had plenty of time on his hands besides. He was reaching for his quiver when he caught sight of a recognizable shock of dark hair on the landing below him. Roy landed lightly on the balcony so as not to attract attention though the effect was ruined when Sin squealed and nearly lost her balance, which would have resulted in her plummeting thirty feet to the ground, had he not caught her wrist beforehand.

Before she could recover from the fright he was already telling her off. "I told you I would tell you if I found anything. What are you doing here? Go home!" He said in a shouted whisper.

"I'm your back-up Abercrombie". Roy had to suppress a groan as he washed his hand over his face. "You can't be here, what if something happens to you?"

"And what about you? I don't see the Arrow anywhere nearby". If he wasn't as annoyed as he was he would've found her initiative quite thoughtful, but her presence could cost them both if she was found.

"This isn't your fight" he bit back.

"Oh like hell it isn't. Haven't you heard? Vertigo made a comeback".

He'd heard about the jail murders, Oliver told him that he was going into the city to speak with Laurel, to see if she was alright and if she needed any help. "And this Red Hood guy's threatening to ruin everything you and the Arrow have accomplished in the past six months. Sara taught me to fight for my home, that's what I'm doing; besides I found the guy in the first place".

_That doesn't justify why you have to be here when I bust the Red Hood! _Honestly he did not have time to argue with her. If this was the really his hideout then every second wasted debating with Sin would be a chance for the gang leader to move elsewhere or worse; figure out that his base of operations was being scouted. Sin was more than pleased to point this out to him. "Don't worry I'll stay outta sight" she finished and crouched down beneath a low crumbling wall.

Blowing out his frustration through his teeth he told her, "stay safe" and readied a cable arrow.

"You too".

Once he was on the roof he located a dusty skylight. Smearing away decades worth of dirt he saw gas pipes and steel works within, but no sign of movement. Carefully, he unhinged the skylight and eased it open, he waited for gunfire but none came. Attaching a cable hook to a nearby chimney he slipped inside and dropped down onto a wide pipe and examined his surroundings. The abandoned electric plant was starting to be exactly what was it sounded like; an abandoned electric plant. There was no sign anyone had walked it's halls in years, let alone used its facilities.

He stepped forward…and the pipe gave way.

The red archer aimed a grappling arrow at a balcony railing; he swung through the air and released his hold, rolling onto the floor, any intent of discretion gone. He had made enough noise to alert anyone in the premises. And it did.

He heard hoots and calls, muffled hurried footsteps. Then there was a hum, growing in volume. Suddenly the electric plant burst in white light and he was a sitting duck.

Armed men filed into the hall from an upstairs door, he shot up at them as they shot at him and he dived behind a tank for cover. There was no way he could stay in the shadows if there were none. He aimed skyward at the fluorescent lights, taking them out.

"Over there!" Bullets sank into the tank he was hiding behind; he slipped deeper into the labyrinth shooting at more lights to give him darkness. Once that was complete he doubled back to fool the henchmen.

Roy had never been alone like this before, on a proper mission that had gone from investigating a rumour to being attacked by gunmen, with absolutely no eyes around the area, and no Oliver to back him up. _I really should not have underestimated Sin's intel. Lesson learned._

He needed to create a diversion. Loading a flash grenade, a white firework exploded above him, the cries of the gunmen being blinded told him it had worked to his advantage. He emerged from the coverage of the tanks; there was no way for him to escape the way he had entered. He had looked over the building plan, and remembered that there should be an Exit door somewhere near him. Seeing it he made for it.

His hand had barely brushed the handle when he heard his name called.

"Roy Harper!"

He froze for a millisecond and then turned on his heel with an arrow loaded. On the gallery above him was none other than the Red Hood, wearing a red mask that covered his entire face and most of his head. Loud sarcastic clapping followed. A million questions ran through his mind on overdrive, the most obvious was _how does he know who I am?_ Roy reacted the only way he knew how too.

"Red Hood you have failed this city!"

The Red Hood crossed one arm over his chest and scratched the forehead of the mask as if he was confused. "I thought that line belonged to your green friend?" He spread his arms out to Roy. "So you finally found me, huh? Took you long enough" he taunted tapping the watch on his wrist.

_Trap, _he had an inkling that this had been far too easy-unless Sin was befriending dangerous men that he might have to consider putting an arrow through- the gang leader must have fed the clues to her knowing that she would inform him of what she had 'uncovered'. _I was right; I was being followed earlier tonight. _

Guards leered in the shadows, he was surrounded, taking out the ring leader would only lead to him becoming a practice target for all of Red Hood's cronies. Thinking ahead though, he had left his coordinates with Felicity in case anything like this happened. On the other hand how long until Oliver and Diggle finished their investigation of ARGUS was another issue altogether. _What do I do? Negotiate? Surrender? Fight my way through? But he wanted me to find him. _To his luck, the gang leader wasn't done chatting with him just yet._ I have a chance if I can figure out what the hell is going on. _

"You definitely need a new name, since Red Hood is taken. Unless it's Red Arrow, but it isn't right? I bet that could get confusing. Isn't it a coincidence we both chose red of all colours?"

It struck him harder than if someone had hit the side of his head with a mallet. Unnerved, he gulped, his bow hand wavering substantially, totally out of form that Oliver would've had a field day.

The familiarity of the Red Hood's gestures, his accent, his tone…

"_No_. No it can't be."

The Red Hood held the edge of his mask and started to pull it off. "But it is. It's been a while Harper. How're you doing?"

* * *

_2007 _

_The Glades, Starling City _

_He better not be dead in there_, Jason thought pounding up the stairs of the rundown flat. The walls were peeling and water logged, several decades of graffiti layered upon the walls. A foul smell assailed his nose, and the concrete of the staircase was either jagged or disintegrating. It's a wonder how the druggies could move between the floors without breaking their necks whilst imagining God knows what psychedelic nightmare during their LSD trips.

Jason Todd reached the landing and ran down the length of the hallway, peering into rooms where worn, unsightly stained, moth-eaten mattresses were laid out for drug users to lie and laugh, cry, scream, or die, who knows. _Where the hell is he? _He cursed when the fourth room he checked had no sign of his rebellious friend. Several dirty homeless teens stared at him curiously, others yelled at him to fuck off; a few even offered him a mushroom he knew would probably cause him to feel as though he was floating in air. He ignored them and dashed to room at the end of the hall.

That's where he found him.

"Roy, no!" He wrenched his friend's wrist that held the needle away from the vein before it could plunge into his skin.

Roy Harper took a moment to register that Jason was standing over him, chest puffing from his run, and then he freaked out.

"Get off me man!" He shouted pushing Jason away furiously with both hands. It did nothing to stop his mission. He yanked the syringe away and threw it across the room, he received a few disgruntled protests from the other druggies in the room, but the most vehement protest came from Roy.

"What the hell?!" Harper yelled, putting up a fight. Now he was mad. _Good, better mad, than half-dead_ Jason thought, pining him back down onto the mattress unrelenting and perfectly in control of the situation. He was good at this. _Stupid kid, only 15 and already using drugs to get over the pain. Why does the world do this to him?_

"Roy" he said, trying to calm the younger teen, "Roy, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry".

He stopped struggling, every ounce of indignation leaving his bones. "I know" he said back, staring at the ceiling, not really talking to anyone in particular. "I know you're sorry, everyone's sorry". Harper sat up, his legs hanging over the edge of the mattress, holding his forehead in his palm, trying to hold it together. But it was so hard, as hard as pushing a boulder up a mountain or running a hundred miles non-stop.

"My dad's dead" Roy said to himself, breaking. "He's dead". His body began to wrack with sobs. Jason sat beside him and put his arm around his friend's shoulders.

"I don't understand why I'm upset; the bastard didn't want anything to do with me".

"I know how much it hurts" said Jason, feeling thick in his throat mourning his own losses. Roy Harper Sr. died a few weeks ago, but Roy's mother hadn't breathed a word of it until this morning. "You miss who he was, and you wonder what could have been if he'd just stuck around like he should've. And you hate him for leaving you, but somewhere, deep down, you love him. And now he's gone, you can never mend your relationship, and you'll never get a chance to forgive him".

It wasn't like Harper had ever been on speaking terms with either of his parents. Sometimes that was the only way to get through life when the people who were meant to have your back left you behind, or just didn't care. You had to move on without them too. Even then, Jason would give anything to talk to his own parents one last time, and he knew Roy would too.

"You told me your dad liked to get into fights, and you felt as though you were turning into him. But you're wrong. You're a fighter. That's the difference between you and him. But you can't do this anymore. You have to want to change; _you_ have to fight for it. This is a coward's way of dealing with life" Jason pointed around the dilapidated room, "and you are not a coward. You'll find nothing at the end of that needle; all of your problems aren't going to go away unless you face them head on".

"Look at where we are Jase, stuck in the Glades, going nowhere; no one is coming for us."

"Who says we can't save ourselves? Who says we can't save everyone else who's been left behind? I know we can."

Roy sniffed and gave a shaky sigh; he glanced up at him, instead of regret there was resolution. Small, but growing.

"I can help you make something of yourself, to be a better person. I will help you get through this, I'll be damned if I don't".

* * *

_Present Day _

_Off Route 40, Starling West, Starling City 18:01 PM PST _

"Jason" it sounded foreign yet entirely familiar. "It's been—what?"

"Seven years" he smiled and for a moment he remembered the dark-haired troublesome older boy who'd lived a few blocks down from him in a foster home. Jason was always rounding Roy and the other children in the neighbourhood to partake in tom foolery of some sort and because he was the eldest they thought he was the smartest, so they listened to him like he had the word of God in his ear. Jason was a delinquent before he had even hit puberty and Roy had idolized him. But now Jase was near his mid-twenties and something else altogether. He stabilized his drawing hand.

"You're the gang leader running the Glades?" He blurted, silently hoping he would deny it.

"I will be. I'm glad you found me; I've been dropping hints to your friend outside for weeks."

"If you lay a hand on her—"

He held a hand to stop him. "She's safe, don't worry. Now put away that pointy needle of yours, I'm not going to attack you now that I know you're not an unwanted intruder". They watched each other; the red archer glanced at the armed men unconvinced. "He's a friendly guys, put 'em away" with a signal his men obeyed him and laid their guns on the ground. The red archer mimicked them in his own version by lowering his bow.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you here?" He could not wrap his head around the fact that his best friend had become this person. Even as a teenager Jason had a particular suave, confident, and charismatic, alpha-male swagger about him, but he'd never had the potential to become this brand of criminal. He had always been full of grandiose dreams for the Glades and he knew how to describe them so eloquently that even Roy shared those dreams for a while. But to fall this far from that 'hero' status they had tried enthusiastically to achieve? In hindsight what happened back in '07 seemed like innocent child's play compared to the positions they were in now.

The gang leader stretched out two fingers. "Two simple reasons; Starling is my home. And you" Jason saluted him. "You're my friend, and friends help each other."

He scoffed, _I forgot that he was also delusional, I only realized that when it was too late. _"I don't need help. I took care of myself and I have ever since."

"I can see that. You and the Arrow, the dynamic duo" Jason smirked at his own private joke. "I'm glad you found a way to put your talents to good use." He wrapped his fingers around the railing and jumped down to the ground to face him properly, he had done it with ease which suggested parkour training much like what Oliver taught Roy.

"I see you did the same. But I don't think we have similar ideals" he stared daggers back at him; he had deduced the Red Hood and Vertigo were involved, "I don't murder unarmed prisoners in their jail cells for my own vendetta."

Sighing, and folding his hands behind his back he almost appeared sorrowful. "Yes, that was disappointing, but I didn't want it to happen, one of my outlaws disobeyed me, but he's been dealt with." He said it casually like they were discussing the weather. Roy felt he was talking to a complete stranger and he probably was.

"So you kill people now?"

Jason frowned. "The last thing I thought you would be was a hypocrite; we're not so different you know" he looked at him as if he knew something Roy did not.

"What do you mean?"

Ignoring him, his old friend took in his red suit and gear. "How much do you make in this gig?"

He stared back at him perplexed. "How much do I_ make_? Are you seriously asking me—"

"I am completely serious" he said straight-faced and he knew he meant it.

"I'm not doing this for profit! I'm trying to save the city" he was offended that he would even think he was doing this for any sort of financial gain.

Todd looked at him like he was an idiot who needed to be pointed out the obvious. "_That'_s why you need my help. I want to save this city too" he held a hand to his chest, nodding earnestly. "I've arranged a meeting with all the remaining crime bosses in Starling for negotiations".

He stabbed his bow at him. "It's you; you've been recruiting caporegimes from outside, trying to rebuild the crime syndicate again on fresh ground; giving the gangs here protection from the Arrow. This is wrong, you're becoming just like them." Despite team Arrow busting the Wildcat gym managers who were smuggling guns all those weeks ago, somehow the streets crews were still getting guns, and then somehow Vertigo was being traded all over again. This answered why and how, everything.

"And I'm just getting started; it will make a difference Roy, you'll see" he said with a cool, clear, controlled voice. He interpreted Roy's remonstrations to his actions as just a phase of misunderstanding.

"Are you still involved with Count Vertigo?"

He gave a noncommittal shrug, "briefly, but it was a regrettable alliance, I broke it off when that kid died of an overdose. I'm sure you can understand why." He gave him a pointed look, Roy already knew what he was referring too, and he hated that Jason was using his past struggles with drugs to justify any of this. "The Count breached our terms, I can't do business with someone like that. My team has had it's ups and downs, but I intend to make improvements."

"What happened to you?" Roy was asking about the past, but also about what had caused him to become this unrecognizable monster. He didn't hate Jason for what he was now, he just couldn't after what he'd done for him seven years ago, but his approval rating were somewhere in the negative region. "The cops got you that day and I never saw you again."

His businessman persona faded and he saw the spiteful disgruntled teen he was when anything about the foster care system or police came up as a topic. "Those sons of bitches threw me into back foster care. You want to talk about a flawed system? There you have it. Anyway, I got out the first opportunity I could in Gotham. It's been a one heck of a rollercoaster since then." With the malicious and cynical way he described it, it didn't seem as though anything had gotten easier for Jason once he left Starling. Maybe it had but then it turned to shit all over again. Sometimes the universe deals the same people the same losing cards until you don't see the point in living anymore. Clearly Jason Todd had interpreted his losing hand in a very different, much darker meaning.

This whole experience was overwhelming and he couldn't put it all in words right then and there. _Oliver wouldn't be happy at what I'm doing, but Jase was once my friend, and he isn't attacking me, why should I retaliate?_

"I guess...I guess I'm glad you're alive" he finally said.

Jason smiled wide. "Likewise. But I'm not back just to reconnect. Somehow, even though our paths diverged, both of us ended up back in Starling, in masks, trying to do what we couldn't do seven years ago. We were brothers Roy. The amount of trouble we got into?" He snickered, "the petty crime we did to help out those we could. It seems so trivial in comparison to what we do now."

_Either my memory is screwed or his version of events is very, very flawed. _

"Jason, we were fucking idiots. We couldn't even save ourselves."

"Yeah" he sighed, admitting it. "It was bad and dangerous" -here he grinned as bright as the sun -"but it was fun."

"Until someone died!" Now he was angry, any sign of sentiment gone from within him.

Todd held his index up disagreeing with him, "no, no, that was not our fault."

"We were _stupid_ getting involved with that shit."

Finally he was able to produce a semblance of true grievance, and mustered a proper apology for him. "Okay, I'm sorry. I am. I dragged you into that. I didn't keep my promise", and then he started to sound like the Jason who'd stopped him from spiraling into drugs, the hopeful young man who wanted to change the world. He shook his fist at him, "but it's going to be different now. We're not the low lives we used to be. Look at how high we have risen, everything we've learnt from the pain, the loss, our mistakes, it is _worth _something. Join me, Roy. This is my band of outlaws and I would be honoured if you were a part of it."

It was not a difficult decision; he stepped back from the person who was once his best friend.

"No."

He chuckled as if Roy was playing hard to get, Jason talked with his hands, edging closer. "I get it. I do. I really do. You have this '_greaaat_' partnership going on with Robin Hood, he's training you and you have this bromance that every guy wants." His face darkened like the sunset that disappeared before you even noticed it had. "But that doesn't last. Trust me. One day you'll realize he doesn't care, that he's using you as part of his arsenal, and when push comes to shove, he would sacrifice you without a second thought."

The archer's hand was slowly moving back into drawing position; it was his turn to snigger in derision. "You know how to talk Jason, it's the reason I followed you around and did everything you told me too. But you were also a selfish arrogant dickhead. If this how you want to 'save' this city, then it's better off without you."

He narrowed his eyes at him. "I hear an incoming threat in your tone."

"Leave, or **else**."

Jason closed his eyes and smiled a little, shaking his head. "I knew you would take some convincing. No worries" he waved his hand airily. "Byyy the _way_, ask your mentor about the Reynolds" Jason winked.

Roy shot at him, he leaned to the side, dodging it and reached for his belt before he could re-draw. A tear gas grenade exploded on the ground.

The Red Hood placed his mask back over his face as Roy coughed.

"Until we meet again."

* * *

**A/N: 15 year old Roy on drugs is my version of the reason that he too, is a afraid of needles (which is a canon if you re-watch season 1). Next chapter will likely involve ARGUS, HK flashback, Felicity and Ray. Maybe Sara Lance? See ya guys next time!**


	20. Providence

**I promise there will be some big WTF's coming up soon. I hope you like the teasers I placed in this chapter. **

* * *

_The Foundry 17:55 PM PST_

Like magic the ARGUS mainframe was replicated onto the Foundry screens, _only Felicity_, a phone call from the IT tech followed with instructions.

"Ok thanks Felicity—" John rolled his eyes as she prattled on warning him what not to touch, "yes I won't disturb anything else, I'm not entirely incompetent when it comes to computers y'know". Since Smoak was preoccupied with Palmer's re-branding ceremony, he volunteered to search the mainframe while his colleagues were off on their own errands. Palmer had finally decided to drop the Queen Consolidated name and make the company his own. The move didn't do much for Oliver's family legacy-or his pride-but everyone had to move forward didn't they?

Dig leaned to the keyboard and opened the navigation page. "Let's see, CADMUS", he typed it out, and mused "What are you hiding Amanda?"

Several files popped onto the screen, most were statistics, but some were disturbing images of animal-testing and morphed computer generated models of what he assumed were viruses or highly advanced bacterial colonies. _The depraved research projects of CADMUS I assume?_ Ever since the Siege however, it wasn't difficult to imagine what unethical experiments were being conducted somewhere in the world by 'well-meaning' scientific organizations or a secret government research facility. If he could believe in the crusade of a man who wore a costume and carried a bow and arrow; then he could believe that the sci-fi mumbo jumbo in the movies were things of reality now. _I have yet to see what beats a superhuman-soldier though. _

He scrolled down a statistical analysis to the end of the page and read out loud; "'proceedings approved by Dr Neimsov Karkaroff, project funded by the Hierar—'"

_BOOM! _

Diggle dived into the space between the desk and Roy's glass case as the Foundry was engulfed in smoke, his ears ringing. Projecting out of the grey clouds were red lasers fixed on the barrels of military grade assault rifles waving around in arches, searching for signs of life. He repressed a moan and stood unsteadily, feeling like he was standing on water, he looked for his glock. John cursed when he remembered he had left it on the table. That was when a uniformed man emerged from the coverage, John zoned in on the insignia on their breast.

"What the—?"

A dart punctured his neck, the Foundry's ceiling turned upside down.

* * *

_District Attorney's Office 17:57 PM PST_

Call it a sixth sense, or a habitual instinct, but deep in his bones he could feel a war brewing in Starling City. It could be Oliver's imagination running wild but with Roy coming back with rumours of gangs gaining control again, Vertigo redistribution, and this Red Hood character, each factor threatened to unravel the calm he had worked tirelessly for five months to establish. If the Red Hood was as big a threat as he posed then they had to take him out first, maybe pit him against Werner Zyrtle? Whatever Red Hood was, newcomers were not welcome in his city to exploit what peace it had left and he would see an end to them permanently. _I cannot let anything get in my way. _Him and Felicity weren't talking much and she had her job, Diggle was only an associate member of the team because of Rose, _at least I have Roy to count on, he's on my side, maybe before he was not but things are different now, we have the same goals, and he won't let me down._

He observed the pedestrians around him, a man walking his dog, an elderly couple enjoying a late lunch at the bistro, school children leaving a visit from the natural history museum. His celebrity status had become diminutive and the quiet was welcome, _these are the people I'm protecting. _He reached the curb that would take him directly to the District Attorney's office, the reason being to check on Laurel and see how they could put an end to Vertigo.

Something black moved in the corner.

The curb behind him was what set his attention on full. Oliver halted and doubled back, paranoid? He doubted it, if anything he should be warier of his surroundings these days. Even being Oliver Queen wasn't safe.

A giant black SUV skidded in the middle of the road, blocking his path entirely. He didn't need to turn around to know another had pulled up behind him, reminiscent of his days in Hong Kong.

A dozen agents barraged out of the van with Beretta's aimed at him as if he would disappear in thin air if they weren't; he raised his arms over his head.

* * *

_2009 _

_Hong Kong _

He paced the length of the room, shooting out ideas that could possibly provide an alternate explanation to rectify the falsity that Malcolm Merlyn had a link to the Triad.

"We have gone through satellite footage of the market and searched the runner's body" said Maseo, packing the sniper rifle into its matte black case. _In the end they killed him_. Obviously.

"We also have confirmation that Malcolm Merlyn landed in Hong Kong this morning. He has a room at the Sheraton, we will set up position north-east of his suite."

"No we won't, Merlyn Global has a branch in Shanghai; he could be here on business that has nothing to do with the Triad. We still have time."

"It's been two hours Oliver, whatever brilliant revelation you need to have to prove Merlyn's innocence has got to be within the next three or he's dead by your hand."

He pulled his eyes away from the rifle, it was unnerving. "Stop pressuring me, help me out here Maseo, you're the super-secret spy here remember?"

"I am certainly not a spy who needs to use double adjectives to describe myself" he said dryly. "Whatever it is we cannot allow the meeting to happen, the point of killing him was to take out a traitor of the United States".

He snapped his fingers when an idea popped in his head. "I got it. I know how to get Malcolm to confess to the reason he's in Hong Kong."

"What is that?"

"I'll just ask him."

"You will do no such thing!"

"Not as Oliver Queen!"

"You intend to torture your best friend's father? That's a stone's throw away from murdering him isn't it? Asking him won't be any use since he would only lie to you and then we would release him, only for him to reschedule the meet with the Triad and we'll be back to zero!"

"Okay, okay, but I have an idea, and it's a little harebrained but I think it could work."

"Fine, what is your brilliant plan?"

"When I was on the island I was given a truth serum, you have access to that spy-crap don't you? If we capture Malcolm and give it to him he will tell me everything, and I won't have to cut him to bits", a task he would avoid at all costs if possible. "There won't be a secret I won't be able to get out of him."

"It is not a technique that Amanda approves of."

"Amanda thinks that dealing with your enemies means you must incite indiscernible agony on them to get them to cooperate. But he doesn't deserve that, especially if he's innocent. I don't care what she likes or doesn't like, but since you haven't totally shot this idea down, does that mean it could work?"

"It is insane", here he sighed tiredly because he had no other choice but to entertain this folly, perhaps there could a be a friendship here, "but doable. Beforehand we must take precautions, none of Merlyn's security or any Triad spies must be alerted that he is being questioned by ARGUS. He disappears and we ask him what we need too, if he _is _guilty then you must be prepared to execute him on the spot, understood?"

_Really? Do you have to talk to me like I'm a child who needs everything explained to him? _"Yeah, yeah, understood" he said with chaste insincerity.

Maseo, ever the thorough-spy said, "even if he is innocent, who is the real Triad sponsor? They are the enemy of the State that we must find and assassinate."

He shrugged, the fact that he was going to see someone from his old life as Oliver Queen the billionaire playboy finally dawning on him, it was so perverse for both worlds to crash like this. "One step at a time Maseo."

* * *

The Mercedes Benz waited for him in the car park, discreet and hidden from the public eye. With Tommy's latest irresponsible reckless debaucheries he had been dodging paparazzi left and right since Starling airport. It took an immense amount of willpower to stop himself from stabbing a pudgy photographer in the neck with an arrow just so he would get out of his way. He never needed security since he trained with the League but he kept his driver for appearances. To the world he was sitll Malcolm Meryn, CEO of Merlyn Global, nothing else.

Merlyn opened the car door and rested his briefcase on the seat.

The doors immediately locked, he frowned at the driver who turned his head an inch, he did not recognize him and Malcolm didn't need to be told twice what was going on.

Mist flooded the compartment before he could wrap his hands around the kidnapper's neck and he blacked out.

* * *

For a man who had been drugged and kidnapped Malcolm Merlyn wasn't nervous, or afraid or even shocked that he had been taken against his will, instead he looked…bored. It made Oliver wonder if he had ever gone through this before, _maybe he is hiding more than I know_. Merlyn said, "If you want money there's a Platinum credit card in my wallet, my watch would do finely on the pawn market if you could even figure out how much it's worth to begin with." He even had the composure to mock them snobbishly.

"We don't want your money or your watch", Oliver replied using a voice modulator.

"Who sent you?" He demanded, clearly this was more than a rudimentary thievery or ransom. That he could handle with flying colours; but this could only mean that his Starling allies were getting jittery to point of absolute idiocy and had decided to take him down, and with such poor planning too. _Such ignorance. They obviously don't know who they're messing with. _

"I only need to ask you one question Mr. Merlyn." Tommy's father was doubtful of that; little did they know he was slowly slipping his wrists out of the restraints. It was moments such as these where he was thankful of the harrowing League training he had forced himself through; it changed him for the better, for Rebecca. The question stopped him in his efforts though, they had caught his curiosity, and not many could achieve that with Malcolm Merlyn, whom had so many secrets and mysteries of his own to hide.

"Why are you in Hong Kong?"

His face had more surprise than fear in it. And then it felt as though they had sliced open his skull and were probing his brain. Merlyn instantly knew what they had injected him with. Whoever sent them had no intention of doing him any harm but if he did not battle the chemicals in his blood inducing him to spew his secrets, he might ruin his plans for the Undertaking all on his own. But pain was the essence of a warrior and after a minute of struggling until sweat dripped down his collar he felt he had a hold on the serum enough to answer their question vaguely and with a dash of theatrical acting. _Play them like instruments to my advantage. _

"The more you resist the more pain you will suffer. You must speak truly."

"I'm here to—top-" He resisted the urge to finish the sentence.

This concerned Oliver, he felt the weight of his sidearm grow heavier and he did not want to have to use it, he hastily whispered to Maseo. "It's not working".

"Point the gun at his head". Oliver gulped nervously and did as he was instructed, clocking the trigger, Merlyn flinched, _I'm not hurting him, it's fine, he just needs a push and a reminder._

The ARGUS agent bent over their captive, "Mr. Merlyn, let me explain this situation to you, your life is on the line here if you are guilty; this is a trial we have given you and you must answer our question; are you here to meet the Chinese Triad? Chien Na Wei? Tell me."

"I don't know anyone from the Triad", he burst out, insulted by the accusation, but he stopped resisting which was a good sign, it meant he was telling the whole truth, "and I don't know a Chien Na Wei. I'm here to obtain f-funding for-for a project in—Starling." That last part appeared stressful for him to say without breaking the words up, as if he were choosing them carefully.

Oliver kept his loud sigh of relief to himself behind his balaclava; this nightmare could be over now, until Merlyn said something that lodged a lump of worry in his throat.

"But—but I know who is meeting with them."

Oliver nudged Maseo aside and stared at the businessman, careful to keep his features obscured in the shadows. "Who? How do you know this?"

"A—an old business contact, E—Elise Nefario, she tried to convince me to throw in with her and the Triad but I—I declined. I am not a man to associate myself with criminals."

He backed off, he wasn't pleased by this discovery, but it was progress, they had hit two birds with one stone. Feeling the need to thank him for his cooperation he said, "Mr. Merlyn you have done us a—"

The ARGUS agent punched the side of his head, knocking Merlyn unconscious.

"Maseo!"

Maseo scowled at him and went to untie Merlyn's restraints. "We have no time to spare chatting with him, we need to find Elise and ready our sniper positions."

* * *

"So it wasn't Malcolm", he said out loud to the agent who was busy accessing the ARGUS mainframe which required his paramount focus as it was a complex hack in itself. They had deposited Merlyn and his driver back in the Mercedes, and returned to their usual workplace.

"As you've proven…" Maseo trailed off.

"As I proved it was not. C'mon let me have it."

Maseo frowned as if he had suggested they and jump into the river for fun. "Excuse me?"

"A 'you were right Oliver'?"

He rolled his eyes unamused, but complied, "you were right Oliver. Satisfied?"

"Marginally."

A flurry of incomprehensible data that looked like the Matrix crossed the screen; he didn't know the agent was done decrypting until he announced it. "Got it. Just have to cross reference it with the ARGUS database."

When that was complete, Oliver read out the name, "Elise Nefario". A picture accompanied the file; she was a handsome woman with pale blue eyes and dark hair, for him, seeing what she looked like had not been a wise idea. _Looks can be deceiving though. _

"It could be an alias, any CEO of the fortune 500 companies with ties to the criminal underground would definitely not want to use their real name" Maseo pointed out."Anyway ARGUS already has a classified file on her. She's the owner of an Italian conglomerate, with strong ties to the Australian shipping industry. They list her to have military experience. She is also a widow. And like Malcolm Merlyn she has one son."

The picture was outdated, taken when the boy was 7, sandy hair, tanned skin, warm smile. He looked like Oliver did when he was that age, though with brown eyes instead of blue. His heart tightened a little to see it; he had to look somewhere else, hoping Maseo didn't notice his reaction.

But he had. "It seems that either way you were making someone an orphan tonight".

Oliver Queen stood and picked up the sniper rifle case, he liked to think he was a man of his word and that he stuck to it. "I said I would prove Malcolm was innocent and I have. This is who I have to kill."

* * *

_Present Day _

_Queen Consolidated, 18:30 PM PST_

_Would a celebratory dance be inappropriate now? _She mused to herself as she stood in front of two dozen photographers, journalists, news correspondents and the entire staff of—well she honestly did not know yet, Ray had not disclosed the name to her to keep it a surprise. Felicity Smoak only wanted to jump up and down at her successful super-star infiltration of ARGUS, _in your face Amanda Waller!_

"Palmlux", she whispered her guess to Ray Palmer standing beside her while the CFO gave his opening remarks to the press from the podium. Cameras flashing everywhere, Felicity and Ray had their faux smiles on until their faces hurt.

"Sounds like a brand of wax strips", he replied, still smiling wide with big white teeth, she snorted as she stopped herself from bursting out in laughter.

"Damn I was hoping the first choice would be the best one, okay, okay how about Palmdexon?"

"Sounds like a drug used to treat osteoarthritis", he glanced down at her, "and why do you assume I'm going to lump my name into it Ms. Smoak?"

She kept looking forward, never meeting his gaze. "Oh I know you will, rich geniuses like you enjoy putting their names on stuff—and eighty story buildings."

He gasped in mock hurt, "I am offended that you would think that of me", Ray leaned closer to her ear, "but you are also a hundred percent correct".

Felicity smiled genuinely then. She was happy at work, Ray had promoted her and now she was working out of Oliver's old office, not to mention he added an extra zero to her pay check, in addition she enjoyed her new title. Recently, he had asked her to recover data from a fried Applied Science hard drive. She was not concerned he was going to start manufacturing bio-weapons or mirakuru soldiers but Oliver's expressed doubts sometimes bothered her. "Ray, can I ask you a question? And be completely honest with your answer".

"When have I not been Ms. Smoak? Go for it."

"Why did you buy Queen Consolidated?"

"So you're done with guessing the possessive arrogant name I'm about to give our new company?"

Flattered by the fact that he referred to the company as 'our', she smiled but also gave him a look which meant serious business. He sighed, "why did I buy QC huh?" And glanced off into the crowd, thinking hard, his eyes were distant and nostalgic when they met hers again. "Because I love my city."

That was not the long-winded technical answer she was expecting, it wasn't even cocky. Garrett Newman urged for a round of applause for Ray Palmer and it was time for him to make his speech at the podium, which she wrote for him,_ some things about working at Queen Consolidated will never change_.

"It is the beginning of a new era, a Star City…"

She glanced out into the spectators and recognized a very famous entrepreneur worth five times what Queen Consolidated could ever be worth. At that moment Ray gestured his hand proudly behind him as a blue 'PALMER TECH' projected onto every screen in the room, including the attendants cell phones, a nifty little scramble she had concocted for him for the purpose of special effect. They applauded and Ray was swarmed with reporters when he descended to the floor from the stage.

"'Palmer Tech'. Classic is timeless, don't you think?" Someone behind her said, it took a moment for Felicity to register the voice was speaking to her. She turned around and the very famous-she forgot to mention handsome-entrepreneur was addressing her.

"Mr. Wayne", she said brightly and shook his hand, "thank you for coming. I wasn't sure if you were going to make it."

"Ray is a mutual friend and Queen Consolidated was once a very promising partner for Wayne Industries. I'm glad he's taken it's reigns, giving it the new start it deserves".

"Yes, I expect great things in the future", she was absolutely flabbergasted at what to say to _the _Bruce Wayne, an dark enigma of a man, he never made public appearances anymore, and at one point he was equally as scandalous a playboy as Oliver had been. Let's not forget his troubling childhood. But he seemed warm and well-spoken now, astute. Clearly the boy had grown into a man. She had a gazillion questions to ask him from Wayne Tech's latest armoured security system to Gotham's Dark Knight that had been around longer than Oliver had been a vigilante.

Yet Wayne seemed to take over the conversation. "I presume you have been working here for quite some time am I correct? Before Ray Palmer swooped in?"

"A little over five years, yes, um, yes, I was previously a um-", she hated this question as much as she hated the job title, "-executive assistant for Oliver Queen". Felicity admitted hesitantly, groaning inwardly at herself, but it intrigued Bruce, which she took as him being polite and not judgmental. They had to cut their conversation short when an intern informed Felicity that Ray was looking for her.

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Wayne; I hope this is not our last encounter".

"I doubt it will be Ms. Smoak, I doubt it will be, goodnight", he offered her a parting handshake and then she made her way to Ray, her brain puzzled because she did not remember ever telling Mr. Bruce Wayne what her name was.

When she found Ray Palmer he was talking to someone else, a bald man with a broad build. He was young yet he had a lined, resigned face that must have come from years of frowning and deep concentration, he was taller than Ray was which meant he towered over Felicity like a skyscraper.

"Lex, I didn't know you were dropping by", Ray said, with the way he shook his hand Felicity knew they were old acquaintances.

"You know I like to catch a hardworking man off-guard in his natural habitat. Besides I wanted to see what you'd done with the place after you acquired it. I'm surprised you did. You've definitely made several much needed improvements."

How…pretentious. It was as if he regarded the place as a rundown apartment in the Glades, a stain on the city, rather than what it was; a multi-national conglomerate that had lasted generations, endured hardships and had helped the city more than he could ever understand, despite the Undertaking too. _I already don't like him. _She was dying to know if Diggle had found anything useful on the ARGUS mainframe too.

Even though she found his demeanor unnerving and assertive, Ray was not bothered by it. "You got me. Lex this is Felicity Smoak, Felicity, Lex Luthor, he—"

"I know who he is", she extended her hand for a handshake, she prioritized knowing the name of every CEO Palmer Tech had relationships with. "Out of the fortune 500 he's in the top 100 bracket, philanthropist, inventor, businessman. You both got your PhD's from Ivy University."

Luthor was impressed. "She does her homework, I've heard about you too Ms. Smoak, you co-designed the interface currently used in the Wayne Tech Industries server correct? You should join us for a celebratory dinner I would love to hear more about it. Perhaps I could convince you to design software for me; we are currently expanding into the field of—"

"Whoa there Lex", Ray laughed, but she could tell it wasn't candid; it was like Lex was the school alpha male Ray had to pretend to be friends with in order to be popular; "she's working for me."

Lex clapped him teasingly on the shoulder. "Alright Ray, I get it, I get it, I swear this guy could be about as subtle as a gun. I'm serious though, join us".

She didn't know if he was being inviting or pushy, luckily her phone blared with a message, and she scolded herself for making it obnoxiously loud. She scanned the text from Roy; _Foundry trashed, Diggle missing, Oliver MIA. HELP._

She looked apologetically at them. "I would have to pass. I'm sorry I have another appointment. But Enjoy".

With eerie eyes she did not trust, Lex acknowledged that she had to go, and they parted ways.

* * *

_2009 _

_Hong Kong_

The meet was being conducted on the penthouse room of the Four Seasons. He wasn't sure if Maseo was setting up the rifle too quickly or too slowly, but all of sudden he was done. He imagined the high-velocity bullet piercing through bone, capillaries, and flesh, ending a life.

He was having second thoughts. Gripes his conscience was making. _Elise has never done anything to me, she could be financially unstable that's why she is working with the Triad, maybe she was coerced, maybe, maybe…_

Full of maybes, when he never had a choice to begin with, his life seemed to weigh on him then. _What have I accomplished thus far? Did I ever care about anyone? Have I ever loved anyone? If I had a son of my own would I feel differently? More guilty or less? Because somehow I made the world marginally safer for him? What have I done since being shipwrecked on the island that has truly benefited anyone? _Even preventing Waller from shooting down that flight had ended terribly when Chien Na Wei arrived safely in Hong Kong scot-free to continue with her illegal Triad operations.

He stood with legs that did not feel like his own, to kill a woman who had never wronged him, who wouldn't even get a chance to fight for her life or look him in the eye before she died, _she deserves that at least. _

But that was another thing he had no choice in.

He stared down the scope and focused. On cue Mrs. Nefario strode onto the balcony, she was followed by a Chinese man, the Triad envoy Chien Na Wei had sent in her place. His hands found the trigger and moved the scope between her head and heart, _I am not Oliver Queen. _The wind on the balcony became stagnant; all sound was drowned out even his heartbeat.

* * *

_Present Day _

_Corto Maltese, 14: 40 PM PST _

In the charming, quintessentially colourful little Caribbean café she sat at beside the beach walk, Taer-Al-Asfar wore dark sunglasses and an inconspicuous outfit; faded shorts and grey tree. The ice melted in the drink on the plank table in front of her forming dew drops on the sides of glass.

Six years ago Sara Lance would've complained about the hot weather, whined about it to anyone who would listen. She liked people listening to her problems, and Laurel had called her out as a drama-queen for it. She hated the heat up until spring break rolled around and she would be anywhere but Starling City causing gasp-worthy trouble with her college friends beneath the hot sun of a beach somewhere. Things have changed now.

Malcolm Merlyn had been a snake in the grass, difficult to see, hidden in the foliage, slithering out of her grasp, taking long expensive flights to multiple destinations to confuse the League, but not her. Despite her known talents as a tracker she had been in Corto Maltese for over a week now, because she had hit a road block. The island was small but it was still an island and she was here on her own. _If he's here, where is he hiding? _

"I'm sorry sir, but we're out of strawberries" a waitress serving the table behind her said in Spanish. Sara didn't make anything of it, just her typical sharp-eyed attitude ingrained from League training, they had taught her the difference between between seeing and observing. She was about to pull out a map of Corto Maltese form her bag when the customer made a joke and the waitress laughed.

Sara widened her eyes; _I recognize that laugh anywhere,_ and peeked over her shoulder. _Could it be? _

In the flesh was Thea Queen, hair cut several inches shorter to skirt across her chin and frame the high cheek bones she'd inherited from her mother; slender and tanned, looking pleasant and at ease, she balanced a tray of drinks gracefully on the flat of her palm. Sara bit her lip and whipped her head around, trying to keep her cool, the last thing she wanted was to cause suspicion. She fumbled for her wallet and paid for the untouched drink on the table. She got up quickly and made a beeline for the sandy beach, meanwhile reaching into her pockets for her phone.

There were two options here; call Oliver and tell him where his sister was… or call Nyssa and finally tell her that Thea Queen was Malcolm Merlyn's daughter and she was in Corto Maltese, where Sara had also just _happened _to track the traitor Leaguer. Was it a coincidence? She highly doubted it. _Thea knows who her father is, and she is here…with him. _This was bad, very bad. Not only that, this mission was given to her by Talia Al Ghul _not _her beloved Nyssa… and Talia would rather cut her own hand off than show mercy to the bastard child of Malcolm Merlyn.

* * *

_2009_

_Hong Kong _

_Four Seasons Hotel _

The ripping sound of a bullet striking through glass, Elise Nefario and the knee cap of Chien Na Wei's envoy rung through the penthouse room. And then it was pandemonium.

"Take cover!" The other two Chinese in the room ducked behind furniture should the sniper take another hit, already on their walkies reporting to their leader, their counterpart screaming in high-pitched agony clutching his leg where the bullet had turned his patella into splinters.

"Move her!" One of Elise's guard detail slid on the floor littered with broken glass and grabbed his boss' collar and jacket, pulling her inside, there was a chance she could still be alive. Her other guard was within the penthouse suite calling security and back-up on his comm. "Falcon has been hit, I repeat Falcon has been hit, sniper within range, south west of the Four Seasons. Kyle how is she?!"

His colleague was clutching Elise's bloody chest, he nodded at him. "She's alive!"

"Requesting medical personnel ASAP!"


	21. Severance

_Unknown Location, Unknown Time_

His vision was obscured when he woke. From personal experience, 90% of such abductions were conducted by people who knew the abductees, and often as not, when the bag was removed a lot of intense life-or-death conversations followed.

Of course, this time, he wasn't the one orchestrating the kidnapping, like he had done with his mother to coerce her into admitting the Undertaking.

But this was not the time to reminisce; the men in black who had seized him had knocked him out with a stun dart a second after he surrendered. Beneath total darkness, he didn't know where he was, his wrists were bound with cord, and the air had noticeably dropped several degrees until goose bumps formed under his sweater. From the drip-drip of water he was certain they were underground beneath a pipe network.

The bag was removed. He was temporarily blinded by the sudden glare of the artificial light coming from the overhead lamp. Once that subsided he saw one of his captors, tall, slender, dead eyes, wearing an all-black uniform, standard combat boots, and high-collared jacket, heavy with Kevlar beneath. The recognizable insignia on the breast-pocket coiled his stomach with rage.

He heard the scrape of footsteps on concrete; the footfalls belonged to a man, six feet tall, he was struggling.

After a sharp turn, Diggle saw Oliver, sitting and bound, underneath the glow of a ceiling lamp, it swung like a pendulum above his head, illuminating him and casting shadows intermittently. He stopped giving the guards a hard time and complied. Their gazes met with a mix of relief and surprise.

"Oliver?"

"Digg?"

There was a chair for him beside his comrade and he was shoved into it. Two guards stationed themselves behind them, they all appeared to be waiting for someone's arrival. He was just about to ask Queen why he was here too, when the familiar clack-clack of stilettos caught the attention of the room.

"Mr. Queen, Mr. Diggle", Waller greeted with a smile that did not reach her eyes.

John scowled at her, "was this really necessary Amanda? If you missed us so much, you could've just asked us to visit."

"Where are we?" Oliver demanded, he knew Felicity and Roy must be going crazy searching for them.

"An ARGUS black site, which was why I had to exercise discretion when apprehending you." She waved dismissively and the guards untied their wrists. Oliver glared at Amanda; standing statuesquely, neat chignon angled on her nape she folded her arms behind her back. "I don't have to tell you why you're here, since you already know. I specifically warned you not to meddle with our classified intelligence and you disobeyed me."

"Maybe you shouldn't make your mainframe so easy to hack into", Oliver retorted.

"And besides, I don't work for you Amanda", said Digg.

A chair was brought out for her and she sat across from them, taking her time to cross her legs and get comfortable. "No you don't, but neither would you want me as an enemy. Mr. Queen understands that message very clearly", she gave him a sharp, knowing look. "I can only tolerate his vigilantism for so long."

"You must be hiding something since you felt the need to put this show on, and we're going to be involved whether you like it or not. People were getting murdered in Starling because of CADMUS, so I gotta ask, are you behind them? Who am I kidding? You wouldn't tell us either way."

"As you said, I won't be able to stop you from pursuing this unless I put a bullet in both of your heads."

"Kind of narrows down your options doesn't it?" Said Oliver with a frosty voice.

"Indeed, but I did not bring you here to kill you", she leaned forward; "I brought you here because the matter I must discuss concerns our most clandestine operation; I think it's time you both learnt the truth of ARGUS' mission."

* * *

_The Foundry 20:29 PM PST _

When Felicity arrived she replayed the Foundry's surveillance. ARGUS had Diggle and likely Oliver too. For what purpose, none of them had a single clue but most likely delving into their private archives had pissed off Amanda Waller. Lyla had been trying to contact her colleagues at ARGUS but Waller was not on site, and no one knew where she was, or they didn't want to tell her. It angered Lyla, which was understandable, _if my co-workers were lying to me about the location of my kidnapped ex-husband/baby daddy I would want to cross their names off Christmas party invitations too, _thought Felicity.

Currently the IT Tech was searching through street cam footage to see which direction they took Diggle from the club and where Oliver had been when he was taken too. As for Roy he got dressed in the back to head out on patrol and feel out any signs of his teammates. Tensions were hitting the roof in the foundry and Felicity had snapped at him more than once in the past two hours.

"Felicity, you don't think Amanda would turn on us like that? I mean it's not like she's on our side but we've always been here and she could take us out whenever she wanted. What if she's changed her mind about us?"

"I don't want to think of her as anything other than what she is; a sociopathic woman with more power than she knows what to do with and no conscience" she replied with edge in her words.

Down the stairs Laurel descended, both of them were a little disappointed it wasn't their teammates. "Where's Oliver?"

"Currently being held prisoner by Amanda Waller, commander of a American intelligence spy agency", said Felicity matter-of-factly, not greeting Laurel as she focused on tediously running through footage.

Lance was nonplussed; she looked at him for an explanation. "Long story".

"Shouldn't we be trying to get him out?"

Felicity said, "They have Diggle too. And no, we can't get them out because we don't know where they are".

"What does Amanda want with them?"

"If the odds are in our favour we'll find out within the next 24 hours. I don't even know how to find them, and if they go missing…"she swallowed.

A sharp smell stung Laurel's nose. "Why do I smell tear gas?"

Roy kept his head down and sharpened his arrows, getting ready to go out and look for Diggle and Oliver. Even though he knew it would be like finding a needle in a haystack he desperately needed the distraction. _How do I stop my best friend from tearing the city apart? Do I hand him over to the police? He's a criminal… but I also owe him my life._ But what Jason said about being a killer was what stayed with him the longest...

"I got into a confrontation with the Red Hood" he said nonchalantly, it was the same story he told Felicity when she asked.

"I heard beat cops talking about him. Is he as a big a threat as they make him sound?"

"Not sure yet", he sighed tiredly, _Jason Todd the Red Hood_ he thought. "We have so much going on right now; I don't even know where to start".

"I guess everyone has something to do while I idly twiddle my thumbs". Lance gave a lopsided smile, though he could tell it was plastic, "I'll come back later".

"But are you okay?" He asked before she could leave, "I heard about the jail murders. You were working on that case for weeks. It's brutal how it ended."

She gave a forlorn look and rested her briefcase on a table, "I actually came to talk to Oliver about that, anyone really".

He shrugged, "I'm all ears". Roy wasn't in the mood to elaborate on his encounter with the Red Hood. It would be nice to listen to someone else's problems instead of banging his head on the wall trying to figure out how he was going to stop his _best friend_ from taking over the city and killing more people.

"I've never been as angry with myself as I am now" she slapped her forehead. "If I'd just realized Baston was working for Vertigo in the first place then none of this would've happened. It's so stupid. My whole life I wanted to work in criminal justice. Then they made me defend actual criminals who I knew were horrible people, yet I did as the system expected me too. I didn't even realize how corrupt it actually was. How can I even talk about helping people in the courtroom when I can't protect them anyway? Even the worst of them. It just makes me feel so powerless." From the get go of the case she felt it was subverted, ignoble, and unclean, and then it had spiraled down to this.

"It's not stupid Laurel" said Roy, "whatever your intentions were to become a lawyer, they haven't changed. What happened was completely out of your control."

She was not satisfied with that, there was no way she was brushing this off as 'not her fault' and accepting the elementary explanation that nothing could be done because there were 'forces working against her'. Letting this go was not an option, and with Oliver detained by ARGUS and God knows what other enemies, how on Earth was he meant to defeat all of them with his team? She had nothing against Harper, John or Felicity but a hero could only be in so many places at once. Something had to be done; she had the resources, the will and the courage. The latter two weren't material objects but they could move mountains if she kept them strong. "It's not enough. I was on this case to get insider information to stop Vertigo, and he's back anyway. He manipulated us, and he won. There's no way this is over. I have to get to the bottom of this." Laurel snatched her briefcase and stormed towards the stairs.

"Just don't go putting on a mask and beating up bad guys alright?" Roy called, "Oliver would be pissed if I knew anything about it."

The lawyer smirked; it was ludicrous to even imagine her in Sara's leather jacket and mask. "I'll leave the ass-kicking to Sara. Thanks though, for the talk. When Oliver and Diggle come back, do me a favour and let me know."

"And if you find anything, tell me. I want to help you".

"I will."

* * *

_ARGUS Black Site, Unknown Time _

"You protect the interest of the United States of America in which ever method you see fit and systematic to eliminate the threat", Oliver answered coldly with a scorching glare that told her he would _never_ forget what she did to Maseo and Tatsu.

"And that comprises an all-inclusive range of fields; we have gone through re-incarnations, world wars and thousands of counter-intelligence and anti-terrorists missions to protect our nation and the world as well, though most often they are thankless to this or oblivious." She asked them, "but it never really ends does it? There is still evil. But why does it thrive? As you said Mr. Queen whilst encouraging your team to infiltrate our servers—'we need to get them at the roots'. But roots are not what we need to be pulling out, the threat we are facing is an organisation, formed on the basis of a twisted vision to drive human evolution with chaos. And in our attempts to stop them we are not so different, they see people like you and me hindering their progress." Waller circled her finger to indicate the three of them, Oliver was not happy to be lumped with her. She held their gaze. "Its members have resources and those resources are pieces of a larger entity, an organism you might say, a hive."

It was then when the hammer hit the anvil.

Diggle's eyes widened and Oliver repressed a spasm of shock.

After a moment to let it sink in she said, "That name means two different things to both of you." They looked at each other, mirroring the other man's astonishment, his perplexed countenance asking 'how do _you_ know them?' Oliver wanted to get out of that room, it was suddenly suffocating.

"Deadshot didn't miss", Digg explained. "My brother was HIVE's mark. What does it matter to you?"

"I heard it in a rumour an old friend told me", said Oliver and that was all he wanted to say concerning the matter.

Amanda redrew their attention, "I hate to beat around the bush, so I'll be blunt, we have a common enemy here which threatens to dismantle our structured peace, and it would work to both of our advantages if we worked together instead of against each other." She directed the full force of her gaze on John, her tone business-like as she did what none of them were expecting, which was offer him a job.

"Mr. Diggle I am offering you a position in ARGUS on the task force I have designated to gathering intel on HIVE's latest and ongoing endeavours, as well as giving you full reign over eradicating any of its leaders you might happen upon in your inquiries. I know you would prefer to have men on your team whom you can trust and so would I, with what we're facing. Therefore I expect Mr. Queen to be a close ally of this task force."

The abruptness of her offer rendered them speechless, Oliver was fuming, _how can she dictate us like that?_ Digg was more curious, _he's actually entertaining the idea!_

"Why me?" John asked.

"If I were you I would want to know why my brother was killed. I also know you have not been an active member of Team Arrow. I see no reason why you should not join us, you have the training, the clearance, and the will. I have not made this decision lightly. As for Mr. Queen's involvement, HIVE was the mastermind behind CADMUS, conducting its research into biotechnology and nuclear weapon, until we shut it down. HIVE destroyed everything but we were able to acquire a fraction of CADMUS' research. There were residuals that HIVE thought were necessary to eliminate to wipe out the facility's existence. This included the CEO's of the companies who invested in it like Alliance Tech and Ray Palmer. You attempted to detain Komodo, a former League assassin working for HIVE as a mercenary, but for external reasons you were unsuccessful". She looked at Oliver then as if to blame him, _how much does she know?_ He thought.

"That puts a target on your back too" Oliver said darkly, "Because you know their secrets."

"Does that make you happy?" She asked scornfully.

"I won't deny it."

They had a stare off for a moment like two rival cowboys in an old era Wild West movie. She glanced away from him and addressed them both, "Nevertheless, whether you join me in this war for personal reasons or to save your city, in the end it would make a difference in the world if HIVE was not in it."

"No", Oliver said without a second thought, "this is not our war and we are not your soldiers."

Diggle was askance, "you're making this decision without me?"

Predicting an argument, Amanda Waller stood and smoothed her pencil skirt, she would rather let internal disagreements be sussed out without her intervention. "I'll leave you two to discuss it."

They both stood, once the door closed behind her Oliver went straight to the _end_ of the discussion.

"There is no decision to make Digg."

"This is a chance for us find the sons of bitches behind CADMUS, they tried to murder you and Felicity remember? We still have no clue why that was."

"She may tell you, you have full reign but that's only an illusion, a lie she makes up to get your compliance." It had worked countless times before, to Maseo, to Edward Fyers, they were her puppets, and Oliver would not allow Diggle to become the same. "Lyla obviously has no idea this task force exists or else she would be on it, Amanda doesn't care about your family but she'll use you for her own means".

"We've circumvented her guidelines before and we'll do it again."

"We'd only end up on her bad side", he swiped his hand over his face it was time to tell someone else the truth. "Digg you don't understand, Amanda and I have history. She got me off the island and used me as an assassin in Hong Kong instead of taking me home. Many innocent lives have been lost because of her methods of 'eliminating the threat'." There was more to it but he didn't want to explain further.

Instead of expressing shock or curiosity John crossed him arms the way he did when he was annoyed with Oliver. "Do you know how much of a difference it makes when you share your secrets with us? We could save a lot of time avoiding these pointless confrontations."

_He has a point there. _"Look, you yourself said that we needed to take measures if we wanted to defeat our enemies, so bury the hatchet Oliver."

"That does not mean I have to start taking orders from her, I wanted to defeat our enemies on _our_ terms not hers. I won't be manipulated into working for her again."

Digg uncrossed his arms, "manipulated?" He asked flabbergasted. "Is that what you think I'm trying to do? Are you forgetting that HIVE had my brother assassinated?"

"It will never end with Amanda Waller, even after Hong Kong she is still part of my life and her name is on my father's List."

John narrowed his eyes at Oliver, "You obviously don't think she's a threat since you haven't crossed her name off yet. Help me find HIVE and end them." He said through gritted teeth.

He was right again, despite their enmity sometimes having an 'Amanda Waller' around helped, but this was as far as he would go with his association with her."We can find them without ARGUS."

"No we can't!" _Amanda's enjoying this, creating this rift between us_. "You may have Starling City down to a T, but the rest of the world is still a very dangerous place. You can't save everyone on your own."

"I am not working for Amanda Waller!" Oliver snapped whilst trying to keep his cool, he breathed in, "If you believe that she won't use you, kill you if she needs too, then you don't know her at all. I have a choice now and I can't take that risk and neither should you. Think about Rose."

"I am thinking about her. You didn't see what I saw when I opened the CADMUS file, these people may endanger all of us one day."

"John, revenge isn't worth it if it risks your life." But even as he said it he knew the deduction was misguided, and that he was trying to find any reason not to lose his closest friend.

Digg rolled his eyes, "What I'm going through and what happened with Slade is different. Besides, this isn't just for revenge. You know what it's like wondering what secrets your brother was keeping that he had to be killed for? I need closure. I'm asking for your support, and you can't even do this for me? After everything I've done to help you in your crusade?"

"This isn't the same John!"

Diggle clenched his fist at him, earnestly trying not to explode. "Explain to me then, I would like to know why someone who I consider my best friend won't help me bring my brother's killers to justice."

"It's a matter of principle, Digg."

His friend shut his eyes, and turned away as if no longer wanting to be in his presence. "I'm done arguing with you, you've made up your mind", he said to the wall.

John glanced back at him with an icy look; he could hear the iron curtains being pulled down. "You know, of all people who I thought would fight for me; the last person on that list would've been Amanda Waller. I guess now I know who has my back and who doesn't."

Oliver had taken arrows to the chest that hurt less. John stormed off out the door Amanda exited from. He lingered in that basement, the conversation replaying in his mind; he wondered how he could have ruined a friendship built over two years in less than two minutes.

He exited the holding cell, and it was as if he stepped into a different world. The black site was fully equipped and operational, outfitted with high tech. Uniformed agents were bustling down the hallway on Amanda's orders. Diggle was nowhere to be seen, waiting for him though, to his displeasure, was Amanda Waller herself.

She gave him a sly smile, "I underestimated your IT girl's capabilities; her particular set of skills would be highly valued in an organisation such as ours."

Oliver had heard those words from her before, though under incredibly different circumstances, and God how he hated her then for saying them.

"She won't be joining you, and neither will I, whether Mr. Diggle does or not, is none of my business."

* * *

_Starling City, 6:36 AM PST_

Waller had done the gracious gesture of a 'hostess' and had two separate chauffeured cars carolled to take them back to Starling City. Where John went from here, he did not know but he could already feel the distance between them as if it were a thousand miles. Overall he should not have been surprised that Diggle would have other priorities or occupations to busy himself with now that he was off the team. _I told him to leave, I exiled him, I thought it was what was best for him but a soldier will always be a soldier_. The black site was located outside Central City, and also substituted as a bunker. As he drove through the metropolitan he took note of the numerous parks and private gardens, the spacious town squares, lack of graffiti and general positive atmosphere. Even he was inclined to move there. _This city has not seen its downfall, _though things were starting to go south after the STAR Labs particle accelerator exploded with reports of strange incidents of men who controlled the weather and a green mist that killed those who inhaled it.

As if he imagined it, in his peripheral vision crossed a streak of red, he did a double take to check he wasn't dreaming. Even with his honed reflexes, a millisecond later it was gone like lightning. Shaking his head and leaning back in his seat, he thought about Barry Allen and whether he was still in a coma, anything to get over how crummy he felt on the inside.

The hours flew by and he was within the Starling city limits. The ARGUS car knew to take him directly to the foundry and he reminded himself to upgrade the lairs security and sweep it for ARGUS cameras since Waller admitted to having them installed to spy on him.

...

Her hair was awry from its ponytail, glasses clutched against her hip as she paced the length of the room. Roy had been gone the entire night and Oliver and Diggle for longer than that, did she dare call back-up? _What back-up Felicity, we have no one! If they're dead this is Team Arrow; me and Roy! _The thought made her shiver like a scared cat. It was enough to lose Diggle from their team, but Oliver_ and _Diggle?! That had put her on the verge of a total meltdown if this wasn't one already. She was confident Amanda did not kill them, but then again it was Amanda Waller, the woman was about as predictable as Russian roulette.

At that moment the keypad to the Foundry clicked from the outside. She breathed a loud, thankful sigh of relief to see Oliver emerge from the doors, his handsome face frowning. "Oh my God you're fine, you're fine", that turned his frown upright, he smiled lopsidedly and she ran to him, he scooped her into a tight hug. When she pulled away she said, "If Amanda had taken you for more than 24 hours I was seriously considering calling the coast guard or something".

"The coast guard?"

"I don't know", she clutched her forehead and spun back to her desk a ramble brewing in her mouth, _it's less crazy if I talk to him instead of talking to myself like I have been for the past six hours_. "I can't think, lack of sleep makes me drop IQ points, I've been up for hours, my glasses have been sliding down my nose bridge, and my feet ache from pacing. Maybe we should consider putting a tracker on you when you're not the Arrow, like a um- tooth implant! Yes! No? Ear perhaps? I swear you won't even feel it. Are you hungry? Thirsty? Do you want an expresso? I've had five."

Bemused, Oliver went to her and lowered her into a chair, "Felicity, sit and have a glass of water. I'm fine, there's no need to put a tracker anywhere on me."

Deep breathing helped; she glanced behind Oliver when she noticed there was someone missing in this welcome home party. "Hold on, where's Diggle?"

Something Oliver was great at; dodging her looks when things got…awkward. But he could never evade her for long. "He went home."

"What happened?"

"Amanda Waller wanted us to work for her. I said no, because of our past."

She remembered what he had told her during their first -and last- date. "But why is John upset? What did you do?"

Oliver was still conflicted on the matter, "the people she wanted us to find were the same organization who murdered Andrew Diggle. She called them a 'hive'. They hired Deadshot for the contract. She convinced Digg, but I refused and—"

"—now he's mad", she pursed her lips and put her glasses on. He could see that she did not entirely agree with him, he didn't agree with himself either, and that doubt was a poisonous feeling.

"You understand though right?"

"Yes", the edge of her mouth quirked up in a compassionate smile, "but I also understand that he must feel abandoned."

"I don't trust her, Felicity."

The back door to the Foundry opened and Roy came in, hood and quiver off, when he saw the pair of them.

"Oliver", he was startled to see him, "you're back", and then frowned at the IT tech; "you couldn't have called?" Roy said irritably, "I circled the city five times looking for you and you're here?"

"Nice to see you too Roy" Oliver shot back, vexed by his protégé's reaction.

"I guess I'm glad you're not dead" Roy said, the terseness leaving his tone but then his face twisted as if he remembered something mordant.

"I'm sorry I didn't call immediately but I appreciate you trying to look for me. Amanda took us to an ARGUS black site near Central City, no cell reception and it was a long drive back", he explained. "Did you find the Red Hood?"

"Yeah I did."

"What is he planning?"

"We talked" he said tentatively as if to tiptoe around the subject. "He plans to re-build a criminal empire here from the ground up. There's probably more to it but, um, that's all I got."

There was something amiss here, "you talked?"

"You didn't mention that when I asked you" Felicity reproached.

"Give me the specifics then; how many men does he have?"

"I don't know, but I saw five when they attacked me."

"Attacked you? Are you alright?" Roy nodded solemnly. "Why would he tell you any of this?"

The younger man shrugged; the body language may have fooled any previous authority figure in Roy's past but not the members of his crusade and especially not Oliver, "I don't know."

"Don't lie to me" he pressed.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm glad you're safe" he pushed past him to his case but Oliver stopped him with a firm hand to the shoulder.

"Hey, what's going on? You're ignoring my questions, acting passive aggressive for no reason."

Harper turned sharply on him, swatting his hand aside, "turns out, honesty is a trait none of us possess." Felicity and Oliver exchanged befuddled glances but neither knew where this was coming from. "I trusted you guys, but I didn't know I was surrounded by liars. Does the name Reynolds mean anything to you?"

"No." And it really did not, but he sensed it was his own fault for not knowing.

"Then why did the Red Hood tell me to ask you about him?"

"Why would he?" Oliver threw his arms out, "why would he talk to you at all?"

Roy stabbed a finger at him, "You're lying about Reynolds!"

"Don't turn this on me!"

"You're hiding something from me and I deserve to know what it is."

"What exactly did he say?"

With that Roy backed off and leaned on the table, he looked very tired then, worn-out as if he'd been pulled apart to pieces and put back together wrongly. He had never seen the young man so distraught. "It was what he didn't say that got to me, he called me a hypocrite. I don't understand why he would, we're nothing alike right? But then the nightmares started, and they're the same every night, and I can't help but think they're memories and not dreams." He looked at him. "Be honest with me Oliver, when I was on mirakuru did I kill someone?"

Their silence was the only answer he needed. Oliver pressed his lips thinly together. Roy studied them, Felicity wasn't innocent either she was the one who let him believe for months that he had been unconscious during that period.

Oliver began, "We didn't want you to—"

"No". Roy did not want to hear any of their excuses or verbose reasons for lying to him. A man had his whole life ahead of him, a future full of potential and hope and Roy brutally ended it.

"—_don't_ say it was to protect me. Of all the people in this room, I didn't think you would need to lie to me about anything Oliver, especially this." Harper stomped to the display and brought up the article he found, the picture beside the obituary was that of a dead police officer. "Vance Reynolds, a cop doing his duty in the Glades like any other, he has a wife, kids. I found his name; it wasn't hard…I killed him a day before the Siege in cold blood."

Oliver could not let Roy go there, to the bottomless pit of doubt and guilt and self-loathing, there was only darkness and sorrow there. _Purgatory._ "Of course it was to protect you Roy, I'm sorry we made that call but we had too. Killing someone changes you, but you have to remember that you weren't in control. You weren't yourself."

"It doesn't change the fact that I killed someone."

"Yes it does" Felicity tried.

"No it doesn't! He's still dead because of me. He was protecting civilians from _me,_ and I just stabbed him..."

It was not only the fact that he had murdered an innocent man during his mirakuru craze, it was also the fact that he had to find out what he had done from _Jason Todd_. His friend was an extortionist, racketeer, and above all a cold-blooded killer, _like me, _'we're not so different you know' Jason's words rang in his mind. _And I stood there, the proud and honourable hero of Starling City when I deserved none of it, we both chose red, we both harmed innocents, maybe I was looking at a mirror the entire time_. His mentor was meant to be someone he could rely on to be honest and critical with him from the beginning. If they didn't have that, then what was he even doing here?

"Roy, believe me I understand how you feel—"

"No… no", he shouldered past and made for the exit, "I need to be alone and clear my head."

_Mentoring someone is not an easy task. _Oliver's shoulders slumped, how much more did he have to fumble and fall until he lost every single person on his team? All it took was his pride, selfishness and his secrets imploding from within and destroying his relationships with anyone who had ever trusted him. It was only yesterday when he'd thought Roy would be on his side in the long run, that he was someone Oliver could count on, how could he have forgotten that Roy needed to count on him too?

* * *

**A/N: Pheww I've been building up to this reveal for 20 chapters! As you can see I've diverging from canon. This chapter was enormous so I had to split it up, part 2 has a lot of flashbacks and will be uploaded once I'm done editing. Expect Sara Lance, Thea Queen and League of Assassins in the next few chapters too. See ya soon!**


	22. Reunion

**I have stopped placing time markers in my chapters because of time jumps that are likely to come later in the story, they may come back but for now they're gone. Some content of this chapter is canon Season 3. **

* * *

_2009 _

_Hong Kong _

A week had passed since he killed that woman, or maybe two, he wasn't sure, days here converged into a blur for him. And since that afternoon he'd killed two more; Nefario's men whom were searching for her murderer. He found no fault in their actions; they were loyal men avenging their leader, _and maybe the son I orphaned? _What was worse was that Oliver could see himself becoming loyal to Amanda Waller, since he was doing everything she commanded of him. (Maseo might be giving the orders but he knew where they were _really _coming from) The names, the number of deaths he'd caused, and the reasons they had to die were becoming less and less significant with each passing day. But it was better this way, not caring about those who did not matter to him. It was selfish but so was survival.

His mother was on the news a few days ago, she was acting CEO of QC, bringing it back as a competitive player in the corporate world since Robert Queen's death. He ached to know more of those he loved back home; Thea, Tommy, Laurel, his mother. When he was shipwrecked, he knew at least one of them would never forgive him for his betrayal, _cheating on her with Sara, now that was selfish, and I couldn't save her in the end_. But after everything he'd done under ARGUS' command would any of them forgive him?

The ARGUS agent tapped on the table to get his attention. "They've cleared the docks, roughly a four kilometer radius".

"What does that mean?"

"That they don't want any witnesses to whatever shipment is coming in. This may have been the purpose of Nefario's meeting with Chien Na Wei. A trade of some sort".

"What's the shipment?" He asked as Maseo moved around the space, opening the wardrobe to take out their body armor.

"It's unclear, but knowing the Triad's nefarious investments, it would likely harm someone one way or another".

"And you think Elise's people still want whatever is on that shipment? She's dead."

He nodded, "someone like Elise would have a second in command" and handed Oliver a black fatigue and his bow and arrow. "We need to conduct an incursion before the weapon gets transported to Chien Na Wei." A mission such as this would mean more ARGUS field agents, they would probably get a unit of a dozen to be on the safe side.

"What if China White's at the docks?"

"Then we take her in."

* * *

_Present Day _

_September 2014_

_ARGUS _

He had told the ARGUS guards in grey fatigues not to accompany him, but they insisted on escorting Diggle down to the prison block. John was not accustomed to the protocol ARGUS stringently observed, but he was going to have to get used to it if he was going to be a part of them. He had not spoken with Oliver since their fight, but even if his friend was not helping him he felt like a fraud. Never had he imagined he would work for an organization like ARGUS, with its legacy of agents, secrets, archives, and dizzying number of support staff from research to black ops to espionage cells. The military was another beast all together and it came with its own hierarchies, there were similarities but in the end it was the differences that he had to learn anew.

Diggle glanced at the slim windows of the cell doors, occasionally he saw a figure in a yellow uniform pass by. He not seen the Squad in months and sometimes when he returned they were new faces and others that were no longer there. But it was the cell in the center of the row that piqued his interest. He waited as the agent swiped a key card and grouchily announced, "Lawton you have a visitor."

At first the prisoner was sour-faced to be disturbed, a snarky comment locked and loaded, but then his eyes drifted over his visitor and his mouth upturned in an artful smirk. He stood and strode nearer to him, Deadshot had an air of careless danger surrounding him even though he was locked in a cell, it made John despise him even more, "Well, well, well here I sat on my charming plastic stool wondering when my old pal Diggley would come for a visit and whadiya know? Here he is in the flesh. Not the reunion I expected."

"That's close enough Lawton" the guard warned and cuffed him, exercising their maximum security protocols. John had a quick glance at the shrine Floyd built for his daughter, she was cute, blonde hair in a ponytail, she had Lawton's smile, though it was not as devious as her fathers.

"We're going on a trip are we? Excellent."

There wasn't a chance his hatred for Deadshot would ever wane but he knew when to keep those emotions in check when it was required of him. When Floyd and Diggle were sat across from each other in a secure interview room and a metal table separated them, Deadshot pondered out loud, "You know what they say about distance?"

John clasped his hands on the table, "What?"

"It makes the heart grow fonder."

_I walked right into that one didn't I? _The suggestion that John actually enjoyed seeing the man who shot his brother through the head irritated him a bit, however he did not want to let the other man rile him up.

"I'm not here for a visit Lawton, I need to ask you a couple of questions and I need straight answers."

Floyd leaned back in his chair as if he were relaxing on a beach, "I figured as much. And besides when have I ever been dishonest with you John? We've saved each other's backs more times than once." His face darkened, "except for when you left me on the dirt road in Russia all on my lonesome, that was ice cold of you, especially since ARGUS was not far behind to plant this inside of me." He gestured his thumb over his shoulder indicating the chip implanted beneath his skin of his spine.

"Freeing you was part of the bargain, you're fully aware that wasn't my initial intention" John reminded. Most days he did not regret the decision, he would always be a man of his word and he intended to stick to that principle through thick and thin, and besides Floyd was serving his time anyway.

"I guess your honor got in the way and I guess it's my own fault I'm in these four walls huh?" Deadshot grinded out.

He saw himself as a patient man but he did not have time to endure Lawton's accusations, "I'm not here to hash out our past together; I'm here for information regarding one of your former employers."

"The HIVE lead I gave you? You're finally working on it? About time you got around to it don't ya think?"

"How did they approach you?"

Seeing that John was not taking the bait, his tone switched to conversational but of course with the usual dash of dry wit Deadshot was infamous for. "How else could they approach a man like me? With a bag full of money. I was in jail, they bailed me out, hired me to kill Andy; chose me for my special set of skills."

"Why were you in jail?"

He flared at the question, "You want to talk about HIVE? Fine, but don't go prying into my past got it?"

Diggle could respect the request even though he was curious how Floyd landed in prison in the first place. "Someone must have contacted you with the contract, was it in person? Over the phone?"

"Some woman walked up to my cell with a picture of your brother, she came with a lot of big words and a lot of money. She looked like a businesswoman."

"That's it?" Digg was aghast at how simple it was _when you have all the power and money in the world murder does not weigh as much on the conscience _and_ it's easy to commit_. "You asked no questions? You just took the money without any reservations?"

"Hey you're the honorable one in the room John, remember?"

_So much for finding a shortcut to solving this mystery. _Sometimes he thought Deadshot might be envious of the code of honor that he unconsciously bore on his sleeve. Lawton attempted the noble deed of staying behind to destroy the vats of neurotoxin they found in Kadir's basement in Markovia, sacrificing himself as a human bomb. Why did he do that? _Could he be trying to repent and benefit humanity somehow? _

There was no time for those kinds of questions. "Did they ever hire you again?"

"Yeah, though never in person again, they used a laptop to contact me, should be in the ARGUS archives if you bother to search through all that junk. I offed a few diplomats for 'em for the next six months, none of it seemed connected, it was enough to get me started in my…new life." He hesitated which could only mean that last piece of information was a memory that pained him. "Afterwards I struck out on my own, finding my own work, snipers like me need variety, and of course I was always lookin' for the highest bidder." And thus the moment ended.

"You talk like you're solely motivated by money, but that's not true is it?"

Floyld held his chained hands out, they jangled with the movement. "We're both fathers John; we do what we got to do. Except now I'm in prison, and Zoe doesn't get a single cent out of any of this." And with barely concealed contempt said, "You're lucky to see them every day."

Diggle had no idea what the situation was with Lawton's family and he decided that getting involved was not important for him. In retrospective both men had been in the army, served their country faithfully, yet the battlefield had left more unseen scars in Floyd than it did John. Whatever trauma they'd experienced had led both of them to their respective positions, _and how far our paths diverged_. He stood abruptly "I think I've heard enough from you" and went towards the door when Lawton called to him, "word of warning Johnny boy this is gonna sound odd coming from me but… be careful."

He glanced uncertainly over his shoulder at the Task Force X member. "I've worked with the Squad several times now; I know how to handle this place and Amanda Waller."

Lawton rolled his eyes; "I'm talking about HIVE" then said gravely, "If Amanda's reaching out to you and your green hoodie friend then she must be desperate. HIVE has its bees _everywhere_, get in the way of building their empire and they'll do more than just sting you, you'll never see your baby girl again."

* * *

_2009 _

_Hong Kong _

They were dispersed in teams of three around Dock 52. The Triad had paid off local authorities to turn the other cheek and clear the highway that led to the docking bay to ensure they met no opposition to expedite transportation of the shipment. The moonlight did not reach where he and two others hid behind a shipping container, casting silhouettes in shades of grey. Introductions were not made, not knowing who he would be heading into battle with would have bothered him before, but he knew they all were aware of whom he was, and to keep their jobs they didn't make small talk.

"In position, seven hostiles, Triad" Oliver quietly observed into the comm. A ship was nearing the dock, its starboard and crow's nest dark as if it were being captained by a ghost. His task was to make a beeline for the container, open it and take whatever was inside or destroy it, whatever was necessary. He had asked for clarification to that order but Maseo shut him down. Waller obviously had an idea of what was in it but didn't care to disclose that information with them. He was anxious to get it over with.

"_The one in the mask is Nefario's, they've continued operations without the head of the snake"_.

He saw the man Maseo pointed out. On the island the only masked freak he'd encountered was Billy Wintergreen. He still found it weird the lengths mercenaries would go to disguise themselves. He was taller than the Triad operatives at six foot two at least, broad-shouldered, blonde hair stuck out from the top of the mask, he was dressed in navy blue armor. "A mask? Seriously? Does he think this is cosplay?"

"_Discretion was of great importance to Nefario". _

The ship slowed, he heard the cranks turning from where he hid and the giant splash of an anchor into seawater. A crane hummed loudly as it was directed to lift the container off the ship and onto the platform. The Triad men were chattering, oblivious to what was coming for them. He heard the men beside him ready their weapons, semi-automatic rifles, with extra magazines tucked beneath their left arms. Oliver felt like a sitting duck with his bow in comparison, but it was ideal since he had to be fast. Still, a 9mm pistol was strapped to his right ankle if he needed it.

"_Move forward"._ Oliver pulled a thin black balaclava over his face. They moved swiftly and robotically to the edge of the open space, barely embracing the light encircling it. The container landed with a thud on the cement, and on Maseo's count, a dozen weapons were fired.

He saw Triad men gunned down and other retaliate with their submachine guns going off, bright muzzles flashes everywhere. The distraction was provided, he charged for his quarry.

With an explosion arrow he melted the locks off the barred door, it opened a fraction. Auto lights flickered on from inside creating a slim bar of glowing light. He reached for the handle.

Feet pounded on top of the container.

He aimed his arrow at them…and they aimed one back.

Whatever armor they wore, he had never seen it before, a hood covered the mystery archer's head and a half-mask covered the bottom part of their face.

He shot and dived aside as the arrow skimmed the ground. They had back-flipped to avoid his. Oliver did not waste the opportunity he swung both doors open and ran inside.

Within, the container was completely white, lights fixed at its top corners. In the center was a metal safe, locked. His skin pricked as he felt the cold emanating from it.

In one smooth move, the archer swung inside from the edge of the roof, legs first. Oliver barely dodged the kick they aimed, sending him reeling, the skin on his cheek broke. ARGUS attacked the Triad men outside, but their distraction would not last, if he didn't get out of here with the package he could be left behind. In the space that was twenty by fifteen feet; it was life or death.

"You're not Triad, or Nefario". _Then who the _hell_ are you?_

The light illuminated the mystery assailant's slate grey eyes. They lunged, and he knew it was woman from their frame. The grip of the bow slammed into his chest. And to Oliver's misfortune, he was not an expert at fighting with his bow the way the female ninja did, melee-style. With another swing she knocked his bow out of his grasp. The next try he was faster and grabbed hers, clocking her in the chin with his other fist. She used the close quarters to turn 180 degrees to face the wall, she ran up it. Flipping, she soared above his head in an arch like a ferris wheel, taking the bow they both held onto with her. Using the momentum she yanked her weapon back to her and head-butted him.

He stumbled back, Oliver got the 9mm from his ankle and fired. She ducked beneath the safe.

"Don't shoot at it!" She growled half in anger and half as if she was chastising an idiot. "Or you'll kill us both!"

_How the hell would I do that anyway? _He picked up his bow; at that moment another player entered the container making it ten times more claustrophobic. Nefario's blue armoured mercenary charged at the ninja, _better they take it out on each other than on me. _Oliver fired at the lock to break it, careful not to puncture the safe itself as he was warned not to. A hand grabbed his collar yanking him rearwards, he swiped at their leg with an arrow, they released him. He got onto his feet and turned. It was the masked blue man, he slammed Oliver into the wall; the ninja had fallen back momentarily. He got him in the gut, the other archer recovered and spun in the air kicking the mercenary's skull. _A second ago she was my greatest enemy, a second later and she's my only ally—for now. _

With their attention on each other, he opened the safe. Cool air blasted him, within was a vial of pale, transparent green liquid, an alpha symbol on the rim. _All the hassle for a bottle of coloured water?_

A growl ripped through one of their throats and they were on him again, a game of cat and mouse. He threw the female archer over his shoulder, and swept beneath the swinging arm of the mercenary. This time the ninja and he traded blows, they moved with fluidity; he could tell the woman favored her right hand side which suggested she was not as fully trained as she appeared to be. It was his chance. He punched her nose and twisted her arm, forcing her to release her bow. She blocked his next hit, arms moving mechanically in an arch, suddenly both his hands were empty. She socked him with a fierce uppercut as payback. She was shorter but faster. Dropping to a knee, she kicked out his legs. But he got her hood as he fell and pulled half of it off; tufts of blonde hair tumbled out, she hissed.

From the ground, she threw an arrow, he caught it mid-air as he flipped onto his feet; but he did not use it on her...from his peripheral vision he saw the blue mercenary with the vial in his hand.

Oliver threw the arrow, it punctured his wrist. The vial soared through the air.

Someone screamed, someone cried 'no', he had no idea who did what, he could only react. They both dived for it. He went down, sliding on his tummy and caught it first. But he could not breathe a sigh of relief; the archer assassin used the blue mercenary as a ledge leaping off his back. Impressively, she tucked her legs to her chest and then stretched them out as she bore down on him. He rolled onto his back, he saw the soles of her boots, they slammed on the ground where his head used to be.

And by God's grace help came. Maseo was at the door and fired his machine gun. The ninja assassin rolled into a ball, the blue mercenary took a hit but his armor deflected it like a paper airplane. Oliver scurried to the front, picking up his bow, Maseo pulled him out. He would've embraced his colleague right then and there if he could. Clutching the vial to his chest like a mother would her baby, Oliver ran.

* * *

_Present Day _

_September 2014_

_The Foundry_

To blow off some steam he busted a few Vertigo dealers in the Glades, sans Roy. None of them could provide useful intel when he questioned them. They were only troubled school kids who wanted to make cash on the side, he handed them over to Lance to throw into juvie. The investigation would go further if Roy wasn't off fighting his demons, if only he'd let Oliver help him beat them. When he returned to the Foundry however he got a very interesting text from Sara Lance.

"Sara contacted me" he told Felicity, the sole member of his team now apparently. "She saw Thea in Corto Maltese."

"Why is Sara there?"

"Well, everyone thought Thea was in Europe for the past six months. She must be concerned." Though he could not guarantee that, Sara was League and she could be in Corto for a great number of reasons, reprehensible reasons.

"So should I book your flight?"

"If you don't mind", he teased.

Felicity got out of her chair and went to him, a serious look on her face that almost beat his classic ones, "Oliver, we finally know Komodo's working for HIVE, a supervillain organization hell bent on world destruction. He's still out there tying lose ends for them. Not to mention Red Hood and Vertigo are right on our doorstep. I understand you want your sister home but we're up to our necks here. Are you sure leaving is a wise idea?"

"Thea left because she was angry, she's the only family I have left and I'm not going to let us drift apart because of my lies."

"And your solution is to tell her the truth? And by truth I mean all of it?"

"I'm not sure yet."

She pursed her lips and considered him; he did not like being analyzed. "You know who else left because they were angry? Diggle and Roy."

He sighed through his teeth, "Roy needs time to forgive himself, I'll give him that space. As for Digg, there's nothing I can do, he was already gone for weeks, and I couldn't stop him even if I wanted too."

She scoffed. "You know, we never asked him too, but he still helped us even if he wasn't on the team. For a second, forget about being the Arrow, Digg is your friend. Do you know how hard it is being the only person in the room who actually says what's on her mind?"

"A curse and a blessing."

Her countenance softened, the end of her mouth quirked upwards, "What I'm trying to say is that all of you can never admit when you're wrong or when you need help. But Diggle asked for it, earnestly and you turned him down, do you really want to leave your friendship like this?"

* * *

_ARGUS_

"The task force has its own emergency and black ops unit" Waller explained to him after his visit to the Task Force X cells. He would be lying if Deadshot's warning wasn't nibbling at the back of his mind, _why does justice always come with a cost?_ "There are other agents such as you leading espionage missions, but it's important to keep the groups separate."

"In case one of them is compromised" he added, "Don't you trust your own people Amanda?"

"I've had to endure my share of treachery, Mr. Diggle" she said with severity, "I won't take that risk again."

"But you trust me?"

"Believe it or not, I do." John followed after her into the main briefing room where six months ago he and Lyla had tried to gun her down to stop her from initiating the drone strike on Starling. "You and Lyla have been tried and tested, and I need good people who can do what needs to be done and won't be tempted by our enemy."

He snickered, "I'll be damned, that actually sounded like a compliment." A difference he noticed between his bosses; Oliver would've laughed, Amanda trudged on as if he had not said a word.

"You'll be diverging between Starling and Central City a significant amount with this post". A tiring journey, but eased by the provision of ARGUS vans and helicopters. She signaled an agent to begin the briefing. "Your first mission is to retrieve Mark Shaw, a ground agent in Corto Maltese. Shaw was deployed there to investigate a HIVE subsidiary in Corto, an arms dealer named Solos Sepulveda. Solos was suspected of supplying the rebels with arms. He has not made contact for almost a month, not even to activate his emergency signal. He's known to be a wild card at times; benders with exotic women, stray unauthorized expeditions—all forgiven" she mentioned as an afterthought, "but this is the longest he's gone dark, and we're concerned."

There was plenty of coverage of the dire situation in Corto on the news, John said, "The rebels call themselves _Embate_ or Onslaught; they've been stirring the public against the King, they say it could be another Syria in the making. On the other hand, I don't remember the public showing their support for the monarchy either, those protests were for him to abdicate."

Amanda chided, "Leave the politics to the politicians Mr. Diggle. Your flight leaves tomorrow morning."

* * *

_Diggle's Apartment _

Mrs. Michaels planted a big wet kiss on Rose's cheek, and thereby spent the next five minutes fussing over the baby in Lyla's arms. He couldn't blame Lyla's mother, their daughter was absolutely adorable in little pinks socks and matching mittens. Lyla on the other hand had been giving him calculating looks across the dining table all evening as if waiting for him to tell her something. The second she shut the door, she scowled at him, Rose still on her hip, and said reprovingly. "So now we're cashing in two pay checks from ARGUS?"

Of all the women in the world, Lyla was the one he was most afraid of especially when he knew he had done something wrong, for example not telling her about his new job. The fact that they now worked at the same place did not help. Not taking his chances, he raised his hands in surrender immediately, "I didn't want to say anything with your mother here."

"Waller approached you personally, to join the task force against HIVE."

"We're working on the name."

"This isn't funny Johnny" she looked pointedly at him, "I just can't believe she asked you before she asked me."

He widened his eyes and gestured to her, "So you're part of this too?"

She covered their baby's ears while bouncing her up and down to shield her from her next remark, "Hell yeah I am" she said zealously. "They killed your brother, and he was family. They've caused so much destruction to our country, to our city. I've lost dozens of friends to them, both in death and betrayal."

"How much do you know about them?" Rose started to whine, they went to the baby room to put her down.

"As much as you were told" she whispered, gently laying Rose inside the crib, he had never seen so many pink decorations and pink clothes in his life until Lyla had moved in with the baby. And to think he'd bought the place as a bachelor. "Amanda does not trust many with ARGUS' secrets".

John placed his right hand on the crib and his other arm around Lyla; "I'm glad I'm not alone on this" he kissed the side of her head.

"You're going down to Corto to check on Mark Shaw, he's an old friend, could be a complete asshole at times but I hope he's okay. I requested a position at base. One of us should always be in the country. I know it's macabre but we're parents now. And HIVE is not an enemy to be trifled with."

"I understand". Until Rose was born he had never known how far he would go to protect another human being, but with her in his life he knew in his heart he would go to hell and back for her. _HIVE won't get close to my family and they won't take any more from me than they already have_. "Shame; I was looking forward to some get away time with you" he flirted in a way which made Lyla roll her eyes. "Waller asked Oliver to join; he chose to bury his head in the ground and avoid her rather than face her."

"I'm sure he has his reasons, but don't write him off."

Writing him off had never entered his mind; he doubted he could ever do that to Oliver after everything they had gone through. But he had not yet gotten the urge to run to the Foundry and forgive him. "I won't." He pointed at Rose, "She better not do anything interesting while I'm gone."

* * *

_ARGUS Airfield _

The next morning John Diggle arrived at the airfield with a small suitcase and a whole world of trepidation. He had learnt long ago that the concept of an 'easy' mission did not exist, everything could go south within the blink of an eye. This was his first solo mission on a case that had haunted him for years since Andy's death; he hoped this would make him one step closer to answering the questions he had. He only wished he had the back-up he'd wanted here with him. Within the ARGUS hanger the Learjet was being prepped for takeoff. With the civil war rumors circling in Corto Maltese and anti-American sentiment, taking a jumbo-American-military-airbus would not be sensible. He checked with the pilot and they would be in taxi for another twenty minutes. Restless within the cabin he decided to take a short walk around the hanger.

"Room for one more passenger?"

John could not help but smile wide at the sound of a friendly voice. He glanced over his shoulder; the newcomer appeared from the rear end of the jet, John pointed to the luggage in their hand.

"You better not have your green hood in that bag."

Oliver shrugged noncommittally, "Bermuda shorts and sunscreen…and my quiver and bow, probably the only good thing about traveling in an ARGUS carrier-", he glanced at the plane as if he was not looking forward to the journey "-no security checks. But definitely no green hood."

"I actually had to stop him from packing it". Having been focused on Oliver he did not see Felicity trot just behind him, wheeling a bright red hand-carry suitcase that stood out like a sore eye from the general grey and black theme of the carrier and well, everyone else.

"What is she doing here?!"

Felicity flicked her wrist and pointed out the obvious, "Duh, I'm coming with you. You certainly can't rely on these ARGUS noobs to give you directions, so I took a few of my vacation days—do you know how long it's been since I've _had_ a vacation? Also, transmission from Starling to Corto would lag— unless we upgraded our system which we can't, because Oliver's broke—but I need to work on my tan and I've never been to South America, so all in all this was the next best option." She rambled, but did not lose any of her breath in the process. He did not remember half of what she said.

Oliver looked at her then back at Digg, "I tried to convince her not to come."

She held his arm, smiling up at him, "I'm not letting you do this without us John and neither is Oliver."

Oliver said, "I can't promise that Amanda and I won't butt heads on certain matters, and I can't forget everything she's done to me, and I can't promise I'll always follow ARGUS protocol." _A lot of 'can't's'_ he mused, _when were concessions ever his thing?_

"But when it comes down to it Digg, you were right."

His ears perked up at the last statement, was he hearing this correctly? "I need to record this" Felicity muttered.

"You've always had my back and I should have had yours" he went on, "you need someone you can trust out there with you, and you can trust me Digg." Oliver thrust his hand out for a brotherly shake and promised, "In this fight, you're not alone."

* * *

**A/N: Oliver and Digg are bff's for life! The flashbacks here aren't the ones I'm excited about but those will be in the next few chapters! Lot's of action and wtf's coming soon I promise!**


	23. Corto Maltese

**I've got another Arrow fanfic knocking around in my mind. Will continue writing it and publish if I think it has potential. After this upload I won't be uploading for the next 3 weeks, and if I do it's because I'm procrastinating from studying, I have finals and those take priority. Some of the scenes in here are adapted from the eponymous Corto Maltese episode in Arrow season 3. **

**See ya later!**

* * *

_Corto Maltese _

The town square was buzzing with activity, fisherman crying their catch, old men smoking their pipes stuffed with Cuban tobacco and pushing happy hour seven hours earlier. Tourists who dared to brave the trip to a country under conflict were lounging in the air conditioned cafes beneath wide vibrantly colored umbrellas, street artists and musicians were enveloped in small isolated crowds catching tips in their straw hats and news boy caps. Corto Maltese had plenty of anti-American sentiment but John told him it was only a facade to lure traitors to the tropical paradise.

The ground was paved with stones arranged in concentric circles; they were worn but had clearly stood the test of time, with packed earth emerging through the cracks. At least this part of the island had remained untouched by the protests, fighting between the rebels and royalists had mostly affected the rural villages. Shaw was meant to check in at the fountain that centered the square-now defiled with graffiti-every two weeks. He had failed to do so for a month. Oliver was trying to keep an eye on Felicity as she ventured enthusiastically from kiosk to café, to souvenir shop to the small calypso bands performing.

"—he should have a decoder on him for me to confirm my identity on" said Diggle whom was briefing him on the mission. "It's transmitting a signal but we don't know from where. If he's captured its likely Solos Sepulveda has it".

"And you don't think we should go after the arms dealer?"

"Shaw isn't the most compliant agent out there."

"Copy that" he answered blandly as Felicity shook a pair of hand-painted maracas in his face before heading deeper into the cramped over-priced souvenir shop, he had a mind to use the Arrow modulator on the owner to make him lower the prices to reasonable numbers.

"Can't you at least try to enjoy yourself?" She called from inside.

"You know me, I don't know how to vacation like a normal person".

"So Felicity filled me in on what happened with Roy" said Digg. He knew that tone; it was the one he used whenever a conversation of moral judgement was coming along. In fact, John had always given him the best advice when he didn't ask for it, _especially_ when he didn't ask for it.

"Like you said Digg, sharing my secrets equals avoidable confrontations."

The soldier shrugged, "You wouldn't be doing your job right if you did, and neither would I."

"He should be here with us. Seeing Thea, he could help me convince her to come back."

"He'll come around, Oliver. He will." They had an optimal view of the fountain and Diggle ushered Oliver to stand beside him as he took out a pair of binoculars. They stayed a distance from the check-in point to be discreet in case any rebels or Solos' men were prowling the area for the ARGUS agent.

"I see him. Shaw" John passed the binoculars. For a man who had gone missing for a month presumed dead or in serious trouble he looked perfectly at ease, he really just did not give a crap to tell his superiors he was still alive.

"I'm going in".

"Wait, don't you think it's a little odd that he didn't report his whereabouts to Lyla or to Waller, but here he is casually walking through the town square like he's on a holiday? He's meant to be on a mission isn't he? So why didn't he follow the protocol?"

"There's no way for me to find out by standing here, he's a friendly". Diggle left and walked over to Mark Shaw, leaving Oliver and Felicity.

The agent had his back to him. "Shaw." On instinct he leaned to his right as a knife darted out from Shaw's hand; he grabbed his wrist to further deter him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm with ARGUS."

Mark was glaring at him, his free hand itching to outmaneuver John's hold. "How did the capuchins get away?"

"Jumping from tree to tree with its tail."

With the challenge code answered correctly, both men relaxed their stances and they could start being a little more civilized. "Lyla Michaels sent me. She's been worried about you, Shaw."

"I don't know you, how do I know you're not HIVE?"

"Lyla gave me a security transcoder on my right pocket." Mark's eyes squinted with scrutiny and Digg pursed his lips and glanced away giving him permission to search him. Shaw found the transcoder and decoded it, John's ID and confirmation proved he was no fraud or HIVE agent. Convinced, Shaw returned it to Digg.

"Pretty jumpy, Shaw".

He snorted derisively, "Yeah, better jumpy than dead."

"Fair enough. What's going on?" Mark answered him to walk around the fountain, he lowered his voice.

"Sorry I had eyes on me the whole week. If it isn't HIVE itself then its Solos' men looking for revenge, I toppled the arm's dealer and gunned him dead, but now the rebels are working on their own with HIVE, no middle man. I'm back to zero."

It could give HIVE a foothold in the nation if the rebels won, in addition to the revenue they were getting from selling weapons to Onslaught. To control an entire country could mean many opportunities of exploitation by the organization's leaders, whoever they were.

"Then why stay here when you're in danger? What's so important that you need to be here for?"

They stopped, Mark glanced left and right as if to make sure no one was in the vicinity of hearing. "I have hard intel. Someone from Corto Maltese acquired the ARGUS actual."

His first day at ARGUS a recruit had tutored him on the ins and outs of the building, as well as the several high level secured databases ARGUS had wired to implode if the agency was compromised, "the encrypted data omnibus, complete with a record of agent covers, personal details, affiliated soft targets." His chest filled with dread, he thought of Lyla and Rose, the entire time he was here he had thought of nothing but them and now they could be in grave danger.

"Anyone gets their hands on it and ARGUS could fall within a day. You get why this is so important. There's a buy happening this afternoon, rebels selling the actual to HIVE in exchange for weapons. We have to stop it."

* * *

Diggle and Shaw took a jeep wrangler to the site of the buy. Oliver had gotten there on his own, how, he wasn't sure; Queen had a way of getting to obscure places before anyone else and under everyone's noses. Felicity was online keeping an eye on the satellite footage and traffic in and out of the dark web.

"The sale of the actual is going down here" said the agent turning into an abandoned junkyard.

"Only two of us? You sure you don't want to call for backup?"

"This is the only back-up you're going to need" Shaw practically tossed the gun to him from the glove compartment like it was a baseball. He caught it and shot a scathing glare at him, but he didn't notice. They parked and John hopped out of the jeep.

_"I'm in position." _John could see Oliver ducking beneath a railing on scaffolding just below a rusted water tower.

"You're not worried about them seeing the car?" No answer. "How did you know the buy was happening here anyway?" A creeping unsettling feeling was sinking into his stomach; he stood in his place waiting for Shaw to give him an answer to convince him this wasn't all bullshit.

"I've been a station agent in Corto Maltese for 3 years now; I've got this third world garbage dump wired."

Felicity came online, "_Digg, something's off. There was a recent buy on the dark net; either Solos Sepulveda's ghost is selling his arms for him or he isn't dead at all and Shaw's lying". _From the look on his face Shaw could see John knew the jig was up.

"What's wrong?"

"There's no buy is there Shaw?" He growled and pressed the trigger on the gun, it clicked; it was about as useless as a plastic version of it. Digg dropped it and lunged, Shaw was faster and out from his hand darted a Taser. John went into a seizure as if hot spokes were curling through his legs and arms, his teeth clenched on his tongue. He fell head-first onto the dirt ground in the next second.

He rolled on the floor groaning, there was gun fire. There was the scrap of boots beside his head but to his disappointment it was still Shaw. "There is a buy going down just not till tomorrow" rasped the corrupt son-of-bitch. "I needed to get my hands on this first though" he bent down to him and got the transcoder from his right pocket, "thanks for helping me decode the actual."

* * *

_Grand Meridian Hotel, Corto Maltese_

John and Oliver returned to their hotel rooms with their egos bruised at how haphazardly they had handled that mission, _how could I have let myself get double crossed like that?_ Diggle had never known Shaw personally but he was feeling the string of betrayal all the same. This is what Waller and Lyla meant by losing friends to HIVE, this was what it was like to have people whom you thought you could trust, drive knives into your back. Lyla made no comment on the matter after he told her; they all had jobs to do.

"Why didn't you call me sooner? I could've helped" she said on Skype, with only a slight disproving reprimand in her tone, she didn't want to completely embarrass him in front of the team.

"I didn't want you to worry Lyla, besides I thought we could handle it."

"We've hacked his email traffic. He's got a buyer already in Corto Maltese."

"Who?"

"We've got the tech boys working on that. And I'm sure Felicity is too" Lyla said speaking to the tech in the room with them who she couldn't see. Smoak wagged her index sassily in the air while not taking her eyes off her own computer screen.

"You got that right."

"Meanwhile, Waller's dispatched a wet team to your position."

Moving that much muscle south of the Atlantic within the time frame they had and with the jumbo plane they would have to take to get here? Discretion would be thrown out the window. This could do more damage than harm. "They won't get here in time."

"They might" she said firmly, shutting down any further recriminations. "Keep your powder dry".

Diggle nodded and signed off. The moment the laptop screen shut close, Oliver said, "Yeah... we're not going to keep our powder dry."

"Hell no."

He got up and paced the sitting area. He wanted to wait for the wet team, but this was going to be one of the-he guessed many-times where he would disobey Amanda Waller's orders. You could say his judgment was clouded, but he had to make the call, for Rose, for Lyla, for everyone on that list with a family they would die to protect. When he got his hands on Shaw, he was going to give the bastard the punishment he deserved.

"This guy is somewhat of a hacker" commented Felicity, reading his file.

"Broke into ARGUS' system faster than you did."

"He does have the help of the security transcoder, and from the looks of it he left a trail." She leaned into the screen to concentrate. "It's faint hacking wise, but with a little bit of luck ill find him or his laptop. I'll tell you when I have something."

Oliver stood and smoothed his pants, there was time before the buy tomorrow and he had another task in Corto to complete and it wasn't sightseeing much to Felicity's disappointment. "I should see Thea."

"Do you have any idea what you're going to say to her?" Asked John.

"The truth."

Felicity swiveled in her chair and pointed a pen at him, "And by truth you mean…?"

"All of it, what happened the five years I was away, everything after that. All of it." From their responses he could tell they were doubtful of this method. But he knew his sister better than they thought and he was never more ready to tell her the truth than he was now.

"Whoa man, are you sure that's wise?"

"Lies are what drove her away from Starling. The truth is the only thing that's going to get her back."

Diggle waved his hands in a way to get him to consider the situation as a whole. "Hold on; look at it from Thea's perspective. She might not see the truth as it is, she'll see that her brother had been lying to her with almost pathological sincerity for the past two years, she'll never believe another word you say Oliver, and you will lose her forever."

He smiled forlornly and gave a small shrug, "Well look around, I've already lost her; I don't have any other choice."

* * *

Sara had given him the address via text. The café Thea was working at was outdoors, with thatched umbrellas and wooden chairs and tables. At first he did not recognize her with the new haircut, but even when she spoke in Spanish he knew it was his little sister.

"Thea".

She turned around and her eyes widened with mild surprise, then she smiled brightly. "Ollie, hi." She put his arms around him for a hug.

"It's good to see you."

"You too" she said. But he could tell that he must have been interrupting something here, her life in Corto, whatever salvation she had found on the tiny island; he did not enjoy being a reminder of the carnage her life had crumbled into in Starling. "Um what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question" he countered.

She opened her mouth to say something and just sighed, considering that this conversation was unavoidable. They sat down at a table, she told a busboy she was taking a break at least that was what he assumed, he didn't know a lick of Spanish, and if he remembered correctly neither did she five months ago.

"You look good; I like your hair cut."

Subconsciously she reached to her neck and ran her fingers along the sharp edges of her pixie cut. "Thanks, yeah I wanted it short, you know, it gets hot down here." From the demeanor he was giving off she knew he was waiting for an explanation and there was no use in stalling. "I'm sorry I lied to you about where I was, I just I had to get away from it all."

He gave a neutral smile, "I know you needed space; you've been gone for five months."

She leaned back in her chair grouchily and crossed her arms, "I'm getting the vibe that this isn't just a visit".

"After mum I understood why you left Starling. But Thea I miss you. And I would really like it if you came home."

Her face softened and she sighed heavily, "I miss you too, and I love you, but I'm never coming back to Starling city" she said sternly. "I'm happy here. I'm Mia and there's no one here who knows me."

"I understand." Oliver knew the advantages of falling into the hands of escapism when the world went to hell, he'd found that on Lian Yu after Tommy. "But it's been so long since we've had anything like a family. I shouldn't have told you to leave, we should have stuck together." He understood that now too, the day Thea packed the mansion, all their childhood possessions, family portraits and furniture that had withstood decades in the Queen home; he should have told her the truth then.

"How do I know anything's going to change if I come home?" There was a hint she was still bitter about all the lies.

The start of this type of conversation had never been easy for Oliver. "There are things I haven't told you about my five years away" he told her, she turned her chin to the side as she frowned at him. "Things I wanted to hide from you for fear that they would change the way you saw me."

She shook her head a little as if he had yet to comprehend the bigger picture she had been trying to convey for years. "Don't you get it? You'll always be my big brother, Oliver. It's what you kept from me about my life that made me want to leave for good."

"I'm sorry, but I want to start over. Mum and dad loved us, you know." As if he needed to remind her; flashes of the night Slade drove the sword through his mother's heart assaulted his mind. He felt steel bands constrict around his heart at the memory, he could not imagine a day he would wake up one morning and feel any less grief for that moment. But this may be the truth that convinced her to return with him to Starling.

"Dad did make it off the gambit with me."

She was confused, "You said—"

"I know what I said. I lied. We were both in the lifeboat but there wasn't enough food and water for both of us." She touched her mouth, a pang of sadness hitting her in the hole in her heart Robert had left when he died. "He shot himself so that I would make it." Thea glanced away from him, from the seriousness in his tone, images assailing her of what it must have been for her elder brother to witness that. Out of the suffering he had endured in those five years, the innocence that had died inside of him bit by bit, that would always be the first moment where he knew he could never get back to the person he was when he left Starling on that fateful cruise. Thinking about Moira and Robert's death reminded him of the power of their love, and that he would die for his sister too if need be.

"Our parents sacrificed their lives so that we could live. We're stronger together Thea, as a family. And if we're not then what are we?" He went into his pocket and took out the flight ticket he had gotten for her; he laid it on the table. "You may not need me... but I need you."

* * *

_Grand Meridian Hotel, Corto Maltese_

The next day with twilight fast approaching, the guys were reporting from the highway as they drove towards the meeting point. It was very tedious business if you asked Felicity, four years ago; she would never have imagined a vacation to the Caribbean consisted of being bolted in a hotel room with enough satellite access, routers, megabits, and processing power to hack into the NSA.

The coastline outside the expansive picture-frame window was incredibly tempting with its warm rays, cloudless skies, and crescent blue waves. But no, she had to assist the Arrow an archer vigilante and a super spy prevent a database of potential soft targets from getting leaked and being exploited by an evil organization named after the nest of a colony of bees, _mmhm I wonder what the acronym stands for?_ She had planned on tanning by the beach, drinking mimosas in a quaint shack beneath the shade of a palm tree, watching Oliver sun kissed and shirtless wearing Bermuda's and frolicking in the ocean…

And now she needed to get a hold of her imagination.

There was a creak from the master bedroom.

Felicity whipped her head around at the adjacent archway; she saw the queen-sized bed and on the floor- a growing shadow. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled; she got up slowly and gently picked the letter opener off the study.

She could hardly be called an expert fighter, even a mediocre fighter. But she had learnt enough from Diggle and Sara to handle herself in case anyone attacked her, underestimating her capabilities, to kidnap her or use her for whatever purpose because of her association with the Arrow. She had learnt from the incident with Al-Sayad that she needed to keep her emotions downplayed in stressful situations.

Whoever this was, was not expecting an IT tech to be able to sense when she was being snuck up on. Going towards the window she tiptoed slowly to the adjacent wall away from the direct view of the bedroom, her heartbeat drumming into her ears.

She counted in her head, waiting for those footsteps to emerge from the room. She heard the soft pad of a shoe sliding on the carpet and charged.

A flash of a black and a tuck and dive later, she was unarmed and floundering on the bed like a fish. When she saw who had swiftly maneuvered her out of their way she equally sighed and groaned out in frustration.

"Jeez Sara, can't you use the front door?!"

She got off the bed and flicked the stray strands of hair that had come out of her ponytail out from her eyes. She stood before the assassin who was dressed head to toe in her Canary gear.

"Sorry, I was scouting the island" in her hand was the letter opener she had snatched out of Felicity's hand when she tried to attack her, Sara didn't know what to do with it so she awkwardly handed it back to Felicity. "I didn't have time to change, but I needed to see all of you".

She could hardly complain about that hello, since she had thrown her onto the bed for a soft landing, and besides on the positive side of things it was nice to see an old friend. "Yeah, it's good to see you too Sara. It's been a while, not the kind of welcome back party I would've planned for you or the location, but oh well."

Sara smiled simply because deep down they both knew she was never going to be a part of the team again. "I'm not back for anything just wanted to check up on you guys". It was weird seeing the Canary in full costume, _smiling_, ironic for a masked vigilante who the underlings of Starling saw as a deadly threat. Most of the time when they came back to the Foundry after an outing back in the day their masks were pulled off the moment they walked in. Now she was Taer-Al-Asfar and she had made it a uncompromising fact what side she chose.

Felicity wondered if she would ever see Sara's face again.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm a looking for someone."

"A traitor with a bounty on their head?" It almost always was. "Is it Lacroix?"

"Where's Oliver? Has he gone to see Thea?" She said without answering, _I __hate it when Oliver does that, _she was even worse than him actually, but Felicity was better at getting Queen to admit what he was hiding than she was at getting Sara too.

"He's helping Digg on an ARGUS mission."

"ARGUS? Since when do you work with them?"

Felicity sighed tiredly and sat down. "It's a long story; don't tell me you're holding something against them too?"

"It's a long story, but basically the League isn't a fan of the organization—annnd I've said too much."

She sniggered and fixed the headset on her ear. But in the three minutes she had been idle she had missed a lot. There was only static on the other end.

"Digg? Oliver? Come in?" She typed frantically to get another frequency, and Sara felt the urgency too. "Digg? Oliver?" Nothing.

"What's wrong?"

_No, no I can't lose them again. _With no one to report to her, she was left to command the mission blindly. _Okay don't freak out Smoak, you've got this, you have to find them. _ "Their comms have been cut off I can't get the signal!"

Sara jogged towards her and took out her bo staff from her belt, she held the edges and pressed, the sides extended out to full-length.

"Where are they?"

* * *

_Corto Maltese _

He had to leave his thoughts on Thea's decision behind when they arrived at the location of the buy. This would be the first time they would cross paths with HIVE and he was anxious to put a face to the mysterious group that had ARGUS and Amanda Waller shaking in their boots. But he was ready. The sun was a mottled red in the horizon painting the sky in strokes of fire, the heat still persisted until he was sweating through his shirt.

They hid behind rusted barrels with a view of the open space with the dilapidated shack situated in the center; across from them on their right were unused crates and shipping containers. As it was, he felt exposed, he would've sweltered in his leather green hood but at least he wouldn't feel so naked.

"There's Shaw".

Oliver turned his head a fraction and saw the dust clouds rolling out from the tires of the ex-agent's wrangler. He got out of the jeep and carried a flat medium-sized black case to the open shack. Oliver had lodged a mic arrow on the roof to record any discourse between the buyers and sellers.

From the other side of the shack a giant SUV and a camouflage truck skidded beside it. A trade like this conducted in broad daylight for anyone to see? Corto was worse off than it appeared to be. Unidentifiable uniformed soldiers hopped out, they were led by a man who was must have been their leader for he was the only one unmasked, whether he was a HIVE lackey or a he was someone who actually called the shots was uncertain.

"Where's Mr. Armitage?" Asked Shaw. The lackey didn't even open his month to respond, someone from behind him did, a woman from the tenor of her voice. It was smooth, balanced in its volume and bass, sophisticated, the kind of voice your ideal therapist would talk to you in and your problems would seem lighter and easier to bear afterwards.

"Mr. Armitage is no longer with us. His commander decided to take matters into her own hands." She said, referring to herself in third person.

"She's one of them; a HIVE leader" whispered Diggle; "I need to get eyes on her" he took out binoculars while Oliver scanned the perimeter. Empty at the moment but could fill with hostiles soon if they did not react fast.

"Commander Kane" remarked Shaw, having failed to keep his shocked mouth closed. He shut his trap, "This is…unexpected." The understatement of the century actually.

"And to think a few months ago you were serving the enemy" and Oliver could hear the smile she must have had on her lips as she said it. "Do you have the actual?"

"Do you have the money?" Mark countered getting back to business, a moment later Oliver heard the sound of a heavy bag being caught by Shaw.

He glanced around the barrel and squinted at the HIVE commander. She was tall, with sleek blonde hair that curled on her sharp shoulders, polished and refined in her mannerisms, wearing a white pencil skirt and suit that didn't have a single blemish or speck of dust despite the yellow sand that never ceased to blow into the air. John passed the binoculars to him and he brought them to his eyes.

And he saw a dead woman.

"What is it?" Diggle asked when he saw the troubling look that drowned into Oliver's normally reserved face. Oliver took a second glance into the binoculars to make sure he wasn't dreaming and nothing had changed, his hand went limp to the ground.

"I know her".

"What? What do you mean? How?"

Oliver sunk lower into his crouching position, unable to make any sense of it himself, it wasn't possible, it just wasn't.

"…because six years ago, I killed her."


	24. Grave Demands

_Corto Maltese_

Diggle stared at him as if he had a second head growing out of his neck. "You're going to have to explain a little more Oliver, because you're starting to talk crazy!"

But how could he explain it? She was the woman he had assassinated in Hong Kong. He had taken position on the rooftop facing the Four Season penthouse, Oliver had aimed for her chest, a hit that was true and clean. But there she was, less than a hundred feet away, walking around unscathed, practically a vision of health and vitality.

Then trucks started to roll up beside the containers. "Is that ARGUS?"

John extended his neck to look passed him. A dozen men filed out of the back of the trucks, armored and with assault rifles, and definitely not friendly at all.

"That's not ARGUS!"

Oliver dashed behind a barrel as bullets rained. The men were weaving through the containers, trying to get closer to them.

The HIVE commander reacted to the sound of gunfire as if it were church bells. She turned her head to the side, listening. "ARGUS knows we're here?"

Shaw typed out the coding, nodding while doing so. He would have expected nothing less from Waller. Though it seemed her new boy-scout was woefully under prepared to deal with him and HIVE. Lyla's baby daddy just didn't know how Corto Maltese worked like he did. "That's why I bought renta-soldiers to secure the perimeter, most of them are rebels; it's amazing how cheap you can get an army in this country."

But Kane did not share his opinion; perhaps he should not have forgotten who he was dealing with. "I wanted no disturbances during this exchange."

He stopped typing and glanced at her, her pretty face had darkened, and knowing these people he had dug himself in this hole, without him even realizing it.

He made a point to shrug evasively but he could see that she was probably already thinking of methods to kill him. Shaw had forgotten that this member of the council was particularly unpredictable. _Apparently, she's killed a man with her bare hands after he slighted her, though you wouldn't be able to tell she did any of the dirty work with those clean cuticles. Unpredictable? That's women for you, give them power and they use it to be vindictive and selfish. Boys fuck things up, girls are fucked up_. "It was unavoidable Commander" he explained blank-faced.

She glowered at him, "I doubt that. What a disappointment this has been."

Meanwhile, Oliver shot at several soldiers. One jumped him from behind and he elbowed him in the throat and then tackled him down to into the dirt with a chokehold. He used his bow to knock the side of his head. They were wasting time here. Oliver waved to Digg who was busy taking out a soldier.

"Gun!"

John slid one across the ground; he caught it, stood up and aimed.

Left. Right. Behind him. Over the shoulder. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang.

Soldiers fell to the ground as if he were shooting ducks at a carnival fair with a fake gun.

Finished, Oliver crouched beside a barrel, all the hostiles taken out; Diggle was near him, nodding in approval. "That was some damn accurate aim man."

"Well you know" said Oliver, shaking his bow at Digg, "it comes with the territory."

* * *

A guard moved forward from the file that had formed behind the commander, he whispered in her ear but loud enough that Shaw could hear. "Commander we should go. The battle's closing in on us."

"Done". Mark announced, he had been dodging ARGUS and Waller for too long, he wasn't about to let the buyer leave without getting what they paid for, or worse, start thinking he was the one setting them up. In the end he had chosen wisely. ARGUS had been losing, and this might change the tides of the battle and end it once and for all. He wasn't concerned of the fallout; he would be safe across the globe in Australia by the time this deal was over.

He'd had reservations initially, his friends, his reputation. But both of those could be made again if a man had the will for it. He shut the case lid and made to pass it to Kane. Their outstretched hands hung in the air between them.

_Thwack. _

An arrow pierced his arm. The case dropped on the ground.

A wall of guards promptly formed around the commander and she was taken aside, out of sight. The HIVE guards turned and shot at their attackers to protect their queen. Arrows arched through the air and barreled down on them.

Mark hissed and looked at the arrow head peeping out of his collar bone and before he knew it John Diggle had pounced on him.

The HIVE commander ran into the abandoned shack, taking out her satellite phone while her men fought. Clearly Shaw had underestimated his ex-peers and had failed to check the quality of his 'renta-soldier's' before purchasing them. She did not have the patience to deal with such sloppiness and incompetence. He might presume to know the ins and outs of the depravity of Corto Maltese's corruption merely because he was betraying his 'good-willed' ARGUS employers. But he did not know the criminal underworld like she did. She ruled it.

"Falcon requests back-up, I repeat we need back-up."

In the commotion he saw the un-dead woman flee the scene. The ARGUS actual was lying on the floor. He hid behind a boulder, taking aim when he could. A guard reached for the case and he shot him in the wrist, and used bola arrows to tie up another. Oliver chanced a quick glance away and saw Diggle dragging Shaw around to the back of the shack, literally kicking and screaming, and he made a mental note never to end up on Diggle's bad side.

* * *

He slammed the traitorous bastard against the wall and his fist connected with his jaw.

"Lyla trusted you! How could you put a bulls-eye on her family? On my family?!" John throttled him. Mark's teeth were bloody; he didn't seem to have much fight left in him.

"Waller" he rasped, "you don't know the…the thing's she's made me do…I had to get away."

"You did this as an easy escape?"

Shaw groaned, John looked down and saw that he had been hit in the fire fight; a red stain was growing on his side. Karma had come around to bite him back.

"I had no choice…"

"You always have a choice!"

There was no excuse for putting innocent lives on the line. None.

"Kill me" he pleaded. "I'd rather… not be taken alive. Waller won't… show any mercy". For a brief moment he was honestly considering it; did it make him a bad person that he didn't care?

"If only." He took out his gun and drove the grip into the side of Shaw's skull; he slumped to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

There was another barrel that he could use for coverage, closer to the shack. It was risky maneuver when you measured the distance from where he was. He could be turned into a pin-cushion if he was not fast enough.

Then he heard the faint sound of an approaching vehicle. Was it the HIVE cavalry? He concentrated. No. It was a motorcycle. A lone rider?

And sailing through the bruising sky, he saw a small ball fly towards the shack. _A grenade?_ He thought. But when it landed he knew exactly what it was.

The sonic cry of canaries erupted into the air.

He covered his ears. Any glass in the vicinity shattered instantaneously.

When it ended he straightened from the crouched position. Sara-or as she preferred now, Taer-Al-Asfar-had made short work of the HIVE guards and was clutching the ARGUS actual to her chest. She was running from the shack with it, back towards her motorcycle, likely Felicity had instructed her on the importance of it.

The odds were beginning to look in their favor.

* * *

"_Sara has the actual; let's get out of here" _reported Oliver. Yes, he did not need to be told twice that she was here. Diggle had never been hit with the canary cry, and it did a number on his hearing for a few seconds after it subsided, they were still ringing. He did not know how Sara could adapt to the sound.

He intended to leave Shaw where he was. But it was probably a good idea to tie him up before he left him for the wolves aka ARGUS and Amanda Waller's wrath, unless of course they expected him to carry the bastard back home for them. He had to admit this part of picking up Amanda's trash was not agreeing with him.

But as he bent to tie Mark's wrists in zip ties he saw two black trucks barraging in. Before the driver even hit the brakes, HIVE agents were leaping out.

The swarm had arrived.

They had come from the East, his back was exposed to open landscape and in front of him was the shack. No solid coverage. Shaw had chosen a locale that limited his options for escape. A flurry of expletives raced through his mind. It would not be wise to draw their attention by shooting at them. They were closing in. There were plenty of dry bushes dotting the area and it was a good as any place to hide.

* * *

"Diggle? Diggle come in!" No response.

"Where is he?" Sara asked when he ran towards her and the bike. She glanced behind him and her eyes widened. He saw what she saw. Two black trucks, silhouetted men prowling the area where John was, predators searching for prey.

"I have to go back and get him; you take the actual and go, we can't let them get their hands on it" he ordered, and for a moment he thought she would refuse, given how stubborn she could be. But instead she agreed.

"Take this" she tossed him a tracker he could put into his pocket. "In case I lose you, I'll double back and cover you guys once I get this somewhere safe", she assured him and got on her bike. He nodded a silent thank you, he was glad she hadn't completely abandoned them for Ra's Al Ghul and the League. He wanted to tell her what Al-Sayad had confessed, since she deserved to know that she was not safe in her 'home'. But he currently had other problems to handle.

The bike's engine roaring alive put the full force of the HIVE guard's attention on him and Sara. They began shooting. Oliver sprinted to the shack in time, he saw Sara make it onto the main road. They would chase her for the actual, but he was confident she would find a way to evade them.

The HIVE agents were coming from the east, but there would soon cover the whole area if he didn't get to Diggle fast. This side of the shack was not yet searched, the sun had set and he had the falling light to give him cover.

"Diggle come in" he whispered into his comm. But their signal was jammed. There was a response coming in, he held his breath.

It was just static on the other end and his best friend's words were warbled.

"_O—er—ge—we—beh—the-ake—"_

Meaningless. _So much for the odds being in our favor. _He cursed. He drew his bow to ready himself in case he got any surprises. Digg could be somewhere on the other side of the shack. They were trapped on all sides. Should he charge them? Wait it out? Call Felicity for back-up? He cursed again in frustration at their meagre choices.

He spotted their parked trucks. If he could get close enough to disable them then they couldn't leave this place. He might be able to find Diggle too, if he wasn't already captured, or worse. He preferred not to think about those grievous possibilities in the heat of the moment. Oliver crabbed walked closer to the trucks and took out the tires; they burst and let out air with a long whiny sound.

"After her!" Shouted a guard, waving his fellows towards the exit Sara had left through.

"Towards there! Cover the perimeter" commanded another, closer still.

Oliver aimed and took two stragglers out, but there was still too many. At least the trucks had no HIVE guards protecting them. He could hop into one, rev it up and barrage through all of the agents like bowling pins. It was the best plan he had then, heck the only Oliver stood and checked that the coast was clear; he readied himself to run for it.

But then there was the creak of wooden floorboards behind him. Too late. In the corner of his eyes he saw her…

His head exploded in white light.

Face-planting onto the ground, bow falling out of his hand, Oliver groaned, the images before him phasing between blurry and clear.

She kicked him. Hard. Forcing him to roll over onto his back.

The woman he thought he killed, the HIVE commander… knelt beside his head. Her beautiful face had not aged in the last six years. In the white suit she wore she was almost ethereal…

And then, a demonic smile spread on her lips.

"Oliver Queen…"

* * *

_Corto Maltese coastline_

If she wasn't freaking out before she was definitely freaking out now. Second time this week Oliver and Diggle had gone missing. This was about to creep to the top of her list of really bad days, and that was saying a lot. _All for Amanda Waller's crusade. _She was beginning to understand Oliver's point about how Waller would use them until they met their deaths…

No. NO. _This is not the time to point fingers Felicity!_

Lyla was complaining in her ear, the frustration she had contained before was coming out now. _"That idiot!"_ Referring to her baby daddy_. "Why couldn't he just stay put and listen to me for once?"_

She paid the taxi driver, "gracias" she told him and got out. Felicity had arrived at a creepy narrow back-road that wound beside the beach, definitely not a tourist highlight. Sara had dumped the actual in one of the bushes here for the IT tech to find, and doubled around to escape the HIVE militia.

"I could say the same about Oliver. But enough with complaining about the men in our lives, what the frack are we going to do?! HIVE has them!" She wasn't even ashamed to be on the verge of hysteria it was warranted.

_"The ground team would've reached the island by now". _That piece of information was probably the best news Felicity had heard in a long while. Felicity took out a flashlight and waved it around the foliage. She was definitely not dressed to go digging around in the middle of nowhere for the case containing the data omnibus. _And it's black too, which only makes it harder to find. Great. _

"I can direct them to extract Oliver and Digg."

_"You know where they are?" _She asked, grasping on hopefully.

"I don't" she stepped into the bushes, the dry branches scratching her bare legs. "But Sara's been following the trucks that took them away. Oliver has a tracker on him too, if luck's on our side they won't find it on his person".

_"They will. They're quite thorough."_

"Well, they better not!" She prided optimism as one of her favorable traits but in situations like this she could get snappy. _Just ask Roy_.

"Why do you think HIVE took them? For questioning?" It was plausible they wanted ARGUS agents to interrogate, with the agencies being archenemies and all. But Oliver didn't know anything worth dying for about ARGUS. He wasn't even an agent, just an associate. And besides, was he even loyal to ARGUS to begin with? He was only in this to help his best friend, and to Oliver that would be all that mattered. She had to admire his loyalty even if it meant the downfall of ARGUS if this got out of hand. _Well more than it already has. _

_"That's a… soft term for it" _Lyla said and Felicity could tell she was trying to settle her own frazzled nerves._ "But it won't be anything remotely close to that for the first hour. _

Felicity stopped and gulped. "I see."

_Would they…'discard' them after they got what they wanted? Leave their corpses in the ocean for the crows to feast on? _She was only making her stomach queasy with those disturbing thoughts. _Don't go there, Felicity, just don't. _

As if she was right there in front of her Lyla said, _"It doesn't settle well to dwell on what-if's and maybes in a stressful situation like this. Keep me updated, I'll check back in in half an hour, its chaos here."_ Lyla signed off.

"'Corto Maltese? Oh goodie, I haven't been on a vacation in ages!'" She said, high pitched, mocking the ecstatic past version of herself who had first heard the news of this Caribbean trip. Here she went deeper to imitate Oliver, "'No, you shouldn't come, it will be dangerous. I need to keep you safe'"-and reverted back to imitating herself-"'I think it will be fun Oliver! Don't tell me what to do!'"

She smacked her forehead; "urgh stupid!"

* * *

_Unknown location, Corto Maltese_

When he woke he was restrained. He glanced at his surroundings; the lighting was low preventing him from seeing beyond a radius twelve feet in front of him. He was in some sort of cellar with red brick walls, crates of imported liquor stacked against them on either side of him. He hissed when he bent his neck. The blow he had taken was swelling into a lump just above his nape. That was when he sensed he was not alone. Oliver stared ahead of him, waiting.

The commander emerged from the shadows, the light dancing in her eyes like two circles of blue fire. Her white suit was immaculate and each of her movements graceful; the way she clasped her fingers in front of her; how she bent her neck slightly as if to consider him and what she wanted to do with him. A wolfish grin spread on the woman's face. He waited for her to speak.

"In my unique experience, most captives would have a million questions by now." Her voice might have sounded silky smooth to him before, but closer, he could hear the maliciousness laced in it. He stared at her emotionlessly. She circled around him slowly like a vulture waiting for their meal to die.

"They ask these questions with the assumption they would be answered immediately. Who are you? What do you want with me? What are you going to do to me?"

She stopped a few feet in front of him, tapping a manicured finger on her bottom lip thoughtfully. "But you aren't 'most' captives are you? You're special. Unlike your friend."

That's when he heard John being beaten up in the next room. The groans and stifled cries of pain his friend emitted only served to feed Oliver's rage, boiling beneath his calm veneer. She was toying with him. If she wanted to play, so could he.

"I'm not going to ask you questions I already know the answers too" he said fixing a stony glare on her. "And I can assure you that we are nothing like Mark Shaw; we won't break under whatever torture or pressure you put on us."

She made a 'mmhm' noise her lips pressing together thinly as if she found it funny that he dared to defy her. "You say that now, but then I suppose you've never been kidnapped by HIVE before."

"Well it's not like I walk around asking to get kidnapped. So I don't have much to compare it too" he snarked.

But he sort of did though; which was a depressing fact in itself. He kept a hard gaze on her trying to figure out her motives. He was no ARGUS agent; therefore any question regarding the agency would be fruitless. He truly had nothing to give to these people and that ignorance could literally cost him his life. While this game was ongoing, his instincts were calculating an escape route and his wrists puzzling out the restraints that bound him to the chair.

She snickered humorlessly and nodded in mock approval, "You mask your fear with good humor, that's a very positive perspective to have."

"You'll never win" he said resolutely, their gazes locking, "We will burn you to ashes, you'll see."

The winning grin she had plastered on twitched and died. She took a step closer to him, and then another. And he thought he had killed this woman six years ago but she was very real to him then, and he was about to learn how wrong he had been. Closer. He was confused, what was she doing? Shouldn't there be a guard in here with her? Closer. What was happening? Was she going to—

She raised that perfectly manicured fist and punched him.

His head whipped to the right. Oliver remained still, staring at the cement ground, eyes blinking in shock at how powerful that strike had been. 'Punch' was not the appropriate term, it more like she had just tried to decapitate him with her fist.

Her grace, her poise, that elegance she exuded had withered away until it was as if it never existed at all. Only a vengeful vicious monster was left behind. How did she know his name? Why did she hate him? Had she discovered the identity of her attempted murderer all those years ago and this was her form of vengeance? Why didn't she just kill him?

She cupped his chin and forced him to meet her gaze. "Do you know why you're here Oliver Queen? Mmhm?" She released his chin and struck him again. Same side. Harder. He heard his jaw click and then unclick back into place. He couldn't help himself, he groaned, black dots swimming in his vision. This was quickly becoming one of his worst kidnapping experiences.

She struck him once more. The other side. A mixture of blood and saliva trailed out of his mouth. His nose was long past holding the flood gates closed as blood trailed out of it.

"You're here to answer my question". Her tone was growing angrier, more maniacal, as if hitting him was penance for whatever he had done to her in the past.

She hit him. In the stomach. It felt like he'd been smashed against a concrete wall. He bent over, sagging in the chair, the air in his lungs knocked out. It was insane how strong she was. _Too strong. _

"Just one _little_ question that I need the answer too."

_Smack. Smack. _Left. Right. One explosion of blinding white light after another.

"Where is he?"

_Smack. Smack. _Blood and saliva. The blow had broken two of his teeth, molars; the empty cavities filled his mouth with blood from the inside out. He almost didn't hear her question because of the dizziness that had set in.

"_Where's who?_" He moaned.

_SMACK. SMACK._

"Where is he?!" She fisted his collar and throttled him, bringing him close, her mouth an inch from his face.

"_WHERE IS SLADE WILSON?"_

* * *

**A/N: um say what? Just hold on... Look out for more updates in the next week. Yes I've been procrastinating, but also very inspired. See you soon.**


	25. Full Circle

_What. The. Hell? _The commander threw him back against the chair. She knew how to deliver a power-packed punch, but had enough restraint not to render him unconscious, a sign she intended to drag this on for hours.

He barely registered the continued grunts and moans of John being beaten to a pulp in the next room. He had been enduring this longer than Oliver, and he could only imagine the state his best friend was in. Oliver could not back down. Diggle had to get home, they all did.

"Tell me!" She demanded and then said low and menacingly, pointing to the wall that separated the rooms, "or he gets worse."

"What… do you have to do with…Slade Wilson?" He managed to say, his mouth pulsing in pain from the broken teeth and everywhere on his chin and jaw.

"He had a revenge plot against you, Oliver Queen. You were working with the Arrow, or else how would he have known about the mirakuru? Where is he? Tell me what hole you put him in!"

Oliver breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth. Several things were becoming clearer to him. At least she was unaware that _he_ was the Arrow, only that Slade had sworn revenge on Oliver Queen.

He snarled, "What does it matter to you?"

That maniacal twinkle re-entered her gaze and she hit him, a growl ripping through her throat because she was enjoying it. _Smack. Smack_. When she was done, her knuckles were wet his blood.

"Answer me!"

He stared at the floor, his defiance and resilience growing. _Oh, I'll give you an answer. Bitch. _Whatever she wanted with Slade Wilson, when it came down to it, he could never let anyone find him and set him free. Slade would resume his efforts to uphold his promise, and everyone he cared about would die.

"I won't stop until you tell me what I want to know" she snarled viciously. Not a single golden hair out of place and neither was she out of breath. She could do this all evening until he broke, until his face was an unrecognizable mess.

Oliver glared at her and rolled his tongue in a circle in his bloody mouth.

He spat on her perfect clean white suit.

"Slade Wilson is dead".

She didn't even notice. For briefest of moments she bought the lie. But then it reverted back to that crazed look.

"You're lying!" She yelled and raised her hand to hit him.

Something scattered onto the floor. The commander's hand stopped mid-air and she glanced at the ground at her feet.

Oliver had never been happier to see the Canary's sonic device.

He knew what came next. He was tied up and had no way of covering his ears. The device blared and he howled in pain, feeling as though his ear drums were water balloons rupturing. The commander had fallen to her knees, crying out, hands clamped to the sides of her head.

When it was over he thought his head might actually fall off his shoulders from all the hits and sonic booms it had had to endure. Afterwards it was only silence as deafness took hold. Sara burst into the room. Before the commander could get off the ground she whacked her across the cheek; she fell back. But somehow he knew it would not keep her down.

Oliver would've thanked Sara for being the one to get him his payback if he wasn't so disoriented. Sara cut his restraints.

The commander pushed herself up on an elbow and raised her head. Her hair had tumbled over to collect on one side, covering half her face. Her countenance was pale, one blue eye burning with hatred, and a red trickle of blood down her nose.

They heard the running footsteps of HIVE guards. Sara helped Oliver to his feet and then threw a small bomb. The room was enveloped with thick claustrophobic smoke, pressing around them from all four sides. Sara got his arm around her shoulders to guide him and they ran through it. The barrel of a rifle extended from the fog, a hand, a leg. They passed right by an agent and he did not see them at all. _I should ask her to get me a few of these. _

Outside, she removed his arm from her shoulders, he leaned on the wall. She tossed him a spare bow and quiver. The sounds around him were muted as if heard from underwater and beyond that as if in the distance, was an incessant high-pitched ringing that drove him mad. His ears were definitely damaged from the sonic device, but he was alive, and that mattered a lot more. Yet the exhaustion was settling into his joints, gravity's hands reaching to pull his knees down to the ground, his bow slipped out of his hand.

"Get up Oliver!" Sara yelled as she kicked down the door of the next room and killed two guards with throwing knives and rushed to Digg. "Get up!" Her mouth moved, but he couldn't hear her say it.

His hands were on the floor, as he experienced the worst splitting headache in his life. He had to power through it, he had too. For Thea, for Felicity, for everyone. He could feel the vibrations in the ground of a dozen pounding footsteps through his hands. They were coming.

_One day I'll fulfill my promise to Commander Kane, I WILL burn them to ashes. _Oliver grabbed his bow and reloaded, shooting at oncoming hostiles. He raised one leg and then another, and then ran into the room to help his best friend.

Diggle was in pretty bad shape. No doubt he looked like it too. Oliver could feel his eye swelling shut and the stinging cuts on his lip and cheekbones. John had a black eye, blood dribbling out of his mouth, and a limp. Sara and Oliver stood on either side of Digg and hauled him onto his feet. Sara handed John a gun and they helped one another navigate through.

At the end of the corridor they were met with more HIVE agents. Sara cleared the way for them, bo-staff spinning in arches, swatting left and right. Diggle shot at anyone who neared and Oliver covered them from behind.

"Clear. Let's go!" The two men had regained some of their strength, Diggle hobbled along and Oliver stayed at the tail of the group.

For a moment he thought they would get out unscathed, but it was fleeting. A group of soldiers cut them off in a windowed hallway. Oliver turned around and there were more, they were trapped like sheep, herded into a corner. Oliver fished out an explosion arrow. He would blow this damned place to kingdom come if he had too.

Before he could command them to get down, the windows blasted into a million pieces with flood lights and bullets. They dived down as glass was tossed onto them like confetti. _ARGUS. Finally. _He could cover his ears this time. The HIVE soldiers were either shot at or were tackled by the ARGUS operatives who zip-lined inside from giant military helicopters hovering above. With the cavalry finally here it was time to get out of there for real.

* * *

_2009 _

_Hong Kong _

Maseo and Oliver flattened themselves in the moving back of the ARGUS van, with him still clutching onto the Alpha vial as if it were the only thing keeping him alive. ARGUS soldiers shut the flapping doors and he could finally relax knowing the danger had passed for now.

Even as he panted he could muster a wry remark, "Took you long enough".

The agent pushed himself up on his elbow and sat on the ledge that served as a seat in the truck, breathing out after running for their lives from the Triad.

"I did not anticipate the extra company, Oliver. Now stop floundering on the ground and hand the bioweapon to me."

"The—_the bioweapon?!_"

He shot up into seating position, his back straight as an arrow and stared with horrified eyes as wide at pennies at what exactly was in his hands, his mouth hanging open. The soldiers in the truck watching the scene unfold started laughing, and thus he'd managed to get his ass kicked and make a fool of himself in the span one night, heck in space of half an hour.

"It is not active. As long as that vial is not open" assured Maseo. Oliver threw a glare his way and handed it to him, with a look that practically screamed 'good riddance!' _It nearly got me killed, damn it. _

Maseo then handed it to one of ARGUS' men and he gave it to a scientist in a white lab coat. _Lucky him- doesn't have to any of the dirty work but gets what he wants. _

Oliver sat on the ledge across from Maseo and rested his bow and quiver on the seat beside him. He touched the nick his cheek had gotten from being kicked there. The blood had coagulated but the lesion stung when he brushed it. "Do you have any idea who the blue masked mercenary and the ninja assassin were?" He asked. ARGUS was allowed to share that with him at least, wasn't it?

The truck stopped and they had arrived at the ARGUS base. The same white-washed building masquerading as an apartment block that Maseo had taken him too what felt like a lifetime ago. The truck parked underground and the soldiers filed out, the bioweapon having been carefully placed in a metal containment box to be taken for analysis.

Maseo landed lightly on the cement of the carpark, Oliver hopping out after him with his bow and quiver.

"The mercenary is one of Nefario's enforcer's to whoever her successor is. As for the 'ninja-assassin'-well, we only have one term for them-League".

And he thought his adversaries on the island were complete nutjobs, he should've known it would never end there.

Oliver was skeptical. "What do you mean by 'League?'"

Maseo explained, but with his stern countenance having returned, he was not kidding around with him when it came to discussing whoever this 'League' person was.

"As in, 'the League of Assassins'. His attire indicated he was one of their operatives. I cannot be certain what their motives are for obtaining the bioweapon but it is safer in ours hands than any others".

Oliver corrected him, half because he wanted to be right for once and half because he was still ticked off about being kept in the dark. "'Her' attire actually. And yeah I agree, we don't want anyone who's called the 'League of Assassins' having a bioweapon". The world was much bigger than he realized when you have lunatics who call themselves that running around.

But he couldn't even be pissed at being assaulted by an assassin, because he was frustrated at something else. Oliver stabbed a finger at the bioweapon being carted off. "I would be dead of whatever deadly virus that thing is, if _she_ had not told me not to shoot at the safe!"

Oliver still had faith that he would return home to Starling City— but he was close to _done _with these people, his patience and tolerance were an inch from rope's end with being treated like an unequal with the ARGUS agent.

His sarcasm was thick enough to cut through "thanks a lot, by the way, for telling me what it was I was getting for you guys. _Really_ appreciate being kept in the loop."

"I was not permitted—"

He'd heard this excuse plenty of times before. "Like I give a damn what you're not allowed to do."

"You are upset Oliver, Nefario's man, the assassin, both was unprecedented. But you are also overreacting."

"Am I? I get it that Amanda needs me around for God knows what sick twisted plan she has hatching but I don't' care who she is or who she works for. And maybe we're not the best of friend's but-" Oliver hated being this honest with his handler but it was spewing out of his mouth at any rate "-at least give me a heads up once in a while, Maseo. I am still your responsibility and whether I comply or not, it will determine your family's fate, because hey-that's what Amanda ordered right?" He said with morbid cynicism.

It was a disgusting, sick command if you asked Oliver, but because of it he would never endanger Akio or Tatsu. Why Maseo wasn't doing something to get out of his occupation under the world's worst boss, was beyond his knowledge. Or any of his business.

"Amanda's got me as her runner boy on these missions? Fine, but if I'd known I would've told you. I would've stuck up for you. Can we at least work together like partners next time?" Because there was definitely going to be a next time.

Maseo absorbed his statement and complied, "I understand Oliver, and yes we can". They were walking within the weapons stash room by then. An agent that Maseo frequently met with strode by and Maseo stopped him.

"Kenzo. Does the lab have an analysis of the Alpha?"

The other agent was older than either of them and was ranked higher too judging from his uniform. Which meant Oliver was far, far, beneath him to even acknowledge. Kenzo scratched his forehead in a way that reminded Oliver of his father when he had a lot of his mind and another problem had added to the growing list.

"We have the Alpha, but for it to be complete, we need the Omega component. Each one is completely useless without its counterpart, but it is still a pressing concern".

Maseo thanked him and Kenzo continued on his way. Oliver could see the shared concern Maseo had and the disappointment. "Of course the Triad would never put their eggs in the same basket, how foolish of me."

"Hey, he did say it was completely useless" Oliver pointed out.

But the agent was quick to disagree.

"Doesn't mean it's not worthless."

* * *

_2009_

_Unknown Location, China-Mongolian Border. _

In a bunker hidden beneath ashen storm clouds and deep within the shoulder of a snow-capped mountain— a woman laid on a hospital bed in the bunkers medical ward. She was their only patient. The floors were white, surfaces and furnishings sterile and sleek. Hanging above her was a single lamp casting grey shadows in corners but illuminated her alone.

Watching ominously from the end of the bed was a man, standing vigil. He wore an orange and black mask and heavy tactical armour. A long katana was strapped on his back, its blade sharpened from hours of grinding against a whetstone until its tips shone bright and deadly in the light like molten silver. He watched over a woman he had once dreamed of killing. She was assuming a stranger's identity, but beneath the façade she had not changed.

And despite her betrayal, despite the pain she had made him suffer. He had saved her life from the gunshot wound to the chest. Not because he loved her, and not because he was a good person, but because he needed her.

* * *

_Present Day _

_2014_

_Safe house, Corto Maltese_

Somewhere beneath the blue and purple bruises, scars and swellings, was Oliver's face. Lyla had directed them to an ARGUS safe house in Corto to hang tight in for the night. Felicity was playing nurse to both Oliver and Diggle who had sustained injuries in the brief period of HIVE captivity. Lyla had been not been kidding when she said HIVE would not deal with them lightly. Merely glancing at the pair made her wince, and the puzzling stories they returned with made her go 'huh?'

Felicity had rummaged in the cupboard and found plentiful of med supplies, from first aid kits, to bags of saline and legs and arm braces. She would do what she could here but they would both need to get checked at a hospital with a _proper _doctor once they returned to Starling. There was no telling what internal injuries they might have and Felicity was certainly no medical professional, as she constantly had to remind them. Likely Oliver would make an excuse _not _to go.

"Where did Sara run off too?" Asked Diggle as he strapped the leg brace behind his knee. The HIVE interrogators probably tore a tendon when he refused to tell them the whereabouts of strategic ARGUS bases and where the ARGUS actual had disappeared off too.

"Where do you think?" Said Oliver, he had to shout a bit because he was still half-deaf. Felicity found it a little funny that they were all shouting at each other just so that Oliver could hear the conversation but then she was in that odd state of mind between relief and disbelief that they had gotten out of this bind with HIVE, alive. She examined his torso there were an angry purple bruises spread across it.

Diggle sighed exasperatedly; he was about as exhausted as he looked. "I think you have no idea where she is."

"Not a clue" he deadpanned-then hissed when she pressed it.

"Sorry, sorry. Yikes, that Kane woman really got you hard." Oliver had told them every detail of that piece of insanity.

"Sorry about this" he countered. Oliver started working his mouth left and right, he took a tissue and spat out a gob of blood. There was a tooth in it.

Felicity gagged, "Ewwww."

He looked at her apologetically, "Sorry."

She swallowed the urge to puke and waved it off. "I've seen a cow give birth, so this isn't so bad." It wasn't the most suitable comparison but it was the only one that came to mind, thankfully her stomach had accommodated since. "Damn that looks like it really hurts." She remarked as he put the tissue on the table. _Scratch that, he needs a dentist not a hospital. _Felicity rummaged in the first aid kit for a tincture to rub on the stomach bruises.

"Thea can't—_ahh_" he flinched as she started applying the cold cream, abs tensing then relaxing. "Thea can't see me like this. I have to tell her everything, if it makes her come with me. She's not safe in Corto Maltese, not with HIVE and Kane lurking around."

_Oliver Queen aka the Arrow; the man who thinks he can be in a dozen places at once_. "One step at a time, Oliver. You'll have to make something up since these bruises aren't going to heal overnight and neither will that tooth grow." Finishing the application of the tincture, she un-wrapped a cold compress.

"So this Kane woman, was she strong? Well-built?"

He shook his head, "No, not at all, that was what was so peculiar. She had a slender frame and plenty of guards, so I didn't think she would do any of the muscle work herself. Which made it all seem more perverse. My mistake for assuming she was your stereotypical businesswoman".

Oliver brushed his index on the scar he had earned beside his eyebrow, one of the many he had. "She definitely knew how to throw a punch. But it wasn't just that, when she hit me it felt like I was being punched by a concrete wall, over and over again."

Felicity ceased her movements, her ears perking at his comment. She glanced at Digg and back at Oliver. "Why do I feel like we've used that simile to describe someone else before?"

Diggle nodded, "Yeah, Cyrus Gold. Slade Wilson…everyone who's ever had to take a beating from a person on a mirakurun rampage. They know what it feels like."

"You don't think—?" Felicity looked between them and shook her head, "No. It's not possible, how the hell did she get her hands on mirakuru? We destroyed the last of it."

But Oliver was already several paces ahead of them; "Cyrus Gold was still alive. The League assassin, Artemis, she was after him for some reason and I think it was to take a sample of his blood. She could've easily re-synthesized the drug and sold it on the black market until it fell right into Kane's hands."

_Artemis aka Little Miss Assassin; another pain in our asses. _"I'll never understand the League and its motivations", said Felicity, "the only person who could really tell us anything is Sara and she's not here".

"She saved us" said John; and he was grateful. They all were. If it hadn't been for her skills and sonic device they would've all ended up in worse shape or otherwise.

"Yeah. It felt like old times" said Oliver, not satisfied with how their conversation in the Foundry a month ago had ended; with Sara storming off and declaring herself a League assassin through and through. But she had helped them, which meant their friendship still existed.

Felicity changed the subject, "So Kane injected herself with mirakuru? Why would anyone do that to themselves?"

"If you met her you would know—"

"That she's a crazy bitch?" Felicity cut in sharply. "Yeah I was kind of getting that vibe already." Suddenly she liked Amanda Waller a hundred times more.

"The drug drives you insane; maybe she wasn't aware of the side-effects" said John.

"Insane, evil and power-hungry are not a good mix." If history had taught them anything, the world absolutely did not need any more dictators who would do better off in an asylum, for everyone's sakes.

"I still don't understand why she demanded to know where you were keeping Slade Wilson" asked Digg.

"Neither do I. But I'm certain she was the one who bombed the restaurant Felicity and I were in. She's trying to finish what Slade started."

"Stellmoor International—the company Isbael Rochev used to buy QC last year might have been a subsidiary of HIVE. Wilson came to Starling as a philanthropic millionaire right? HIVE could have been funding him and hiding his assets, which explains why Felicity could not pin them down. Kane could have given Slade the elements he needed in his revenge plot against you".

"To take away everything I hold dear" said Oliver, "my city, my company…my mother." Felicity peeked beneath her lashes at him because they both knew that list was incomplete. Even beneath the uneven swollen plains of his face she knew there was a pain in his eyes that was not caused by physical reasons, it gave her a random urge to call her own mother once they were in Starling again. Oliver saw that she had noticed and he took sudden interest in his broken tooth.

The computer bleeped, Felicity got out of her chair and went to it, "Well, now that we've established the connection between Kane and Wilson, everything that's happened in the past few months has become so much clearer".

"I don't know" Oliver shrugged, "there's still something off about Kane, other than having mirakuru in her system. It's known to cause hallucinations". _Slade saw Shado, what does Kane see standing behind her when she looks in the mirror?_

When the Canary had struck the HIVE Commander she had bled, Felicity collected the blood on Sara's bo-staff before she left. She opened the transmission from the agency and announced, "ARGUS confirms the blood sample belongs to a deceased Elise Nefario aka Commander Kane."

The tech opened an old picture of her. The one Oliver had seen before he went to assassinate her. There were a few differences; she used to be a brunette with dark eyes, now she was blonde. Felicity leaned in closer to the screen, "looks like she did come back from the grave. She has really nice skin for a zombie."

"But you say you killed her six years ago?" Diggle asked to confirm it, because it was still not conceivable to him or Felicity.

"I shot her through the heart, though at the time she was Elise Nefario not Kane. I never saw her again until today. She must have survived and changed her identity."

"Always possible" Felicity agreed. "The world thought she was dead for the past six years. At least now we know what one of the HIVE leaders looks like. Judging from the timeline, she could have been part of them for at least a decade now."

Oliver stared at Nefario's image. As a brunette she looked warm, like she could never hurt a fly—but him and his broken teeth knew better. A troubling thought was beginning to sink in for Oliver, sitting like a stone in his stomach, a theory he did not wish to express to his teammates, but maybe they were already thinking it too.

They knew how he always blamed himself for every mishap and wrong turn that befell them; but this one—this one in particular could haunt him for years to come;

ARGUS had given him a task, to assassinate Nefario. In the moment, on that rooftop with Maseo beside him; when he rested his fingers on the trigger and stared down the scope, he had not wanted to be the one to take Elise's life. From the get go he had been against it, but circumstances forced him to be there and execute the task given to him by Waller. Elise was a mother and he was going to orphan her son—well, if she had truly had one at all, that record could have been falsified.

Nevertheless, just perhaps, even as he slowed his breathing and switched off the part of his brain that would sympathize for Nefario—he had hesitated. Just a little, but it was enough.

And thus that hesitation led to failure. And that failure had allowed her to survive and commit countless atrocities to the citizens of the world with her organization; expand it further too, gain more allies and leaders, making it that much more incredibly complicated and challenging to dismantle in the present. _Slade, the Siege, Andy's assassination, even the possible civil war in Corto Maltese is all connected to HIVE in one way or another. _

Because of him, HIVE still existed.

"She could've ordered Andy's assassination" said Digg as if he was slowly realizing how it all pieced together in Oliver's head. "If only I could sit her down and ask her myself. She's probably not even in Corto anymore."

Oliver swallowed that sickening ball of guilt and stared at John. "We'll get them Digg. All of them. This is the only the beginning."

Felicity scrolled through more old photographs of Elise Nefario aka Commander Kane, nodding approvingly with each passing image. She wolf-whistled "I've got to hand it to the psycho-bitch; she definitely knows how to dress, and apparently stare death right in the face and tell it to F-off."

* * *

Corto Maltese had great weather, great, fun people, and beautiful scenery, it was a gem when tropical islands were concerned even with the civil unrest. She was walking back late at night after a bonfire party on the beach, remembering all the things she loved about Corto.

Thea liked joking in Spanish with the locals at the café she worked at, exploring the town square; listening to old men and women talk about their youth in the numerous conflicts their country had suffered; beach parties that were held every night on the sand dunes.

She liked breathing in the fresh air without the smell of car exhaust and the garbage that Starling City had. She liked the silence at midnight where you could only hear the crickets in the garden, the birds singing as they soared across an azure blue sky at dawn. No annoying horns or sirens or the chatter of large crowds.

But she would especially miss the anonymity of being called Mia and not Thea Queen or Thea Merlyn.

She would miss it all when she left.

If she left. Thea was still thinking it over. _Oliver, Roy, Starling _was she ready to face it all again?

She was less than a block from the Mansion when she knew she was being followed.

Thea stopped in her tracks. The neighborhood was considered safe due to the many expats and rich foreigners who holidayed on Corto. But as Malcolm taught her, she should never overestimate the security of a home, nothing was impenetrable, and nowhere was truly safe. She called her father.

"I think I'm being followed" she said without a hello. He didn't believe in unnecessary niceties anyway, besides, this was urgent.

"_How many?" _He said calmly but decisively to the point.

Thea glanced around; there was nothing but large homes and perfect gardens everywhere she looked, there was even a BBQ party going in one of them from the laughter and smell of grilled meat that drifted into the air. But she knew something was wrong, Malcolm's training had not gone to waste after all. "I don't know, it's just a gut feeling, and you told me to trust my instincts."

"_Where are you now?"_

She took a step forward. "On my way home."

"_No" _he ordered a little too harshly for her comfort and she stopped again, panic rising in her chest. _"Don't draw them here. Turn around and walk back to where you came from. Listen to me very carefully Thea._"


	26. Compromise

Taer-Al-Asfar lowered her binoculars. Was it possible the younger Queen knew someone was following her? She had been walking briskly to a destination, and she knew where she was going too. Abruptly, Thea halted and called someone, glancing around cautiously as she spoke on the phone.

A lesson Thea clearly had not learnt yet; remain oblivious and do not let the person following you know that _you_ know that you're being followed. Simple. It was the easiest way to draw them out in a place where you could initiate a surprise attack.

At least that was what the League of Assassins taught Sara. Thea Queen hung up and turned on her heel and started back towards the town square where she just was. Taer-Al-Asfar retreated further into the shadows, watching Thea cross the street. She was not proud of what she was doing, following the little sister of one of her closest friends and ex-boyfriend. Oliver deserved to see the whole picture; Sara just didn't know if he would like what he saw.

Anyone with something to hide would go to great lengths to conceal it. What Sara wanted to do was straightforward; capture Merlyn and take him back to Ra's Al Ghul. But how could she do that without dragging Thea into the fray? Would Merlyn do that to his daughter? Sara would see Malcolm pay for his crimes against the code, but what did Oliver want? When it came down to it, did his opinion matter at all?

Taer-Al-Asfar had adversaries in Nanda Parbat who would see _her_ tried for her treason. The crime; running away in the night back to Starling to join team Arrow. Many thought she deserved it, and were not keen to listen to the details or her testimony. And she would never admit it outright, but her adversaries were correct; she had Nyssa's protection, which was the only reason she was not dead. It meant she had so much more to prove to her peers in Nanda Parbat than Oliver or Nyssa could ever understand.

She was a 'favorite'; Nyssa Al-Ghul's 'little bird' they loved to mock, and the heir's sole weakness. Sara did not want to be any of those things to Nyssa, only her partner in love and in life. The Al-Ghul loved her, with every inch of her heart—but she also wanted to be the Heir to the Demon.

Talia Al-Ghul, her half-sister, was her only opposition. If anyone thought Sara and Laurel pining for Oliver Queen seven years ago was sibling rivalry— they had not seen what a natural disaster Talia Al-Ghul versus Nyssa Al-Ghul could become.

The League of Assassins gave her a purpose and that was something that every human needed to force them out of bed in the morning. But there were countless instances where she wanted to pull Nyssa aside and tell her that they should just run away, leave the League, the commitments, the duties, the code, the fight for the throne behind in the dust.

_Talia wants it more; _she would to tell her beloved, _there's goodness inside your heart she doesn't have. Let her be the heir and let's leave, we can go wherever we want, we can be happy._

But every time she had the crazed idea to initiate the conversation, she was afraid of what Nyssa might actually choose.

Moreover, she had her family and friends in Starling to be concerned about. It was romantic and liberating to dream of a normal life with Nyssa, but she could not jeopardize her family's safety.

Fleeing would only give cause for Talia to whisper to Ra's of her sister and her lover's betrayal. A dozen assassins would be in Starling the next day to murder everyone Sara cared about. _And then they would find us and kill us too_. That was just something Talia Al Ghul would do.

Even if she was not particularly interested in the politics of the League of Assassins, the bottom line was; she did not want Talia to win. Even if it meant Nyssa becoming heir so that Talia would not. _Even if it means Nyssa has to kill her own sister. _Sometimes it puzzled Sara why Talia had not beat her to it and killed her first, end it 29 years ago by murdering an infant Nyssa in her crib. _Smother her baby sister while she slept. Easy. _But perhaps Talia had not been a cruel monster when she was a child like she was now.

She didn't want to think about it. Sara had to focus on the mission at hand. There was someone she could call for assistance with the matter.

"Hey are you busy?"

"_Hey" _Felicity answered her call on the first ring. She sounded sleepy, it was late anyway, and she must have woken her up. _"Where are you?"_

"I'm sorry I left without saying anything."

The tech hummed. _"We're used to it. But we need your help. Come back."_

Not this. "Felicity—"

"_I know. I know you're a League assassin, and you have unquestionable loyalties to maintain, and you love Nyssa Al Ghul and well, all that. But we need you Sara. Please_."

It wasn't that she didn't want to help; if she could she would convince the team to drop it altogether if it meant keeping everyone she cared for as far from HIVE's path of terror as possible. Every enemy she had ever encountered had always seemed indomitable and undefeatable at first, but the caliber at which HIVE operated was more than a city vigilante and his team could ever hope to handle, let alone beat. Sara believed in Oliver, Felicity, Digg, and Roy but she was also a pragmatist.

She had tried her damn hardest to assimilate into the team when she was dating Oliver but it was then that she knew where she truly belonged. Hope, love, friendship, it could never be enough against an enemy who was patient, ruthless and had been planning their moves against every possible opponent for years.

She had one hand tied behind her back with Talia Al Ghul breathing down her neck watching her like a hawk whilst whispering of her 'treasonous incentives' to anyone in Nanda Parbat who would listen. Sara very much wanted to go home to Nyssa, and throw Malcolm in Talia's face to end this unnecessary inquisition.

She was tired of constantly having to prove to everyone which side she was on, whether it was Oliver, Felicity, Diggle, Ra's, Talia, someone was always questioning her. Happiness, she wanted to tell them, happiness was what she had chosen and that was Nyssa; the sole person on the planet who trusted her.

On the other hand, her friends were being threatened and she would never be able to live with herself if she did nothing to prevent their deaths. Thus, she had to make a compromise.

"Maybe we could have a trade?"

It was not the answer Felicity wanted but she settled for it, _"Okay"_.

"I need you to ping a phone number for me. Back log it and get an address." And unsurprisingly she asked;

"_And this numbers belongs to whom?"_

Sara was not inclined to tell them who just yet, even if it was selfish. But she did not want to come any to conclusions until she had gathered enough evidence that Thea and Malcolm were working together. Thea was a good person at heart, but Malcolm was a master manipulator. He had convinced an entire group of wealthy citizens of Starling to throw their hat in with him and destroy the Glades, including Moira and Robert Queen, one could never forget that. In addition he had ironically won a humanitarian award, thus he had managed to fool the whole city too, even if it only lasted a few months.

If Thea and Malcolm were in cohorts, she would bring this discovery to Oliver not Talia. This was his sister and he should be aware of what danger she could be in, and how Sara wanted to proceed with apprehending Merlyn. Malcolm had to answer for his crimes, but in that respect, there were two different judges; Oliver and Ra's. And when it came down to it, she had to take him to Nanda Parbat to Ra's for execution for dishonoring League code—whether the Arrow liked it or not.

"Someone I'm tracking" she answered Felicity. "I'll tell you who but only afterwards, only when I'm sure".

Felicity hummed in a displeased way, _"I don't like mysteries Sara."_

She sighed, "Yeah, I know."

* * *

After an hour of walking aimlessly she could feel the presence lessen until it wasn't there at all. _Or maybe the person tailing me is just that good at staying quiet. _She had kept her shrive clasped tight in her fist in case anyone decided to mess with her. Thea would've preferred a bow or a sword but it had to do.

Thankfully, she was out of the danger zone. She had arrived at the safe house. It was across the town; Malcolm had shown it to her the first day they were in Corto Maltese. It was less grand and ostentatious compared to the Mansion, more of a colonial house, but it was fortified with security systems and a bunker.

He had warned her that it may come to this. Running for their lives. Over the phone he instructed her to go back to Starling with her brother and he would follow her there afterwards. After what exactly, he didn't specify. _After he kills the person who was following me to get to him. _She was no stranger to being used as a pawn against her mother, her brother, anyone who cared about her. But it felt pretty crappy to be in this position once more for the hundredth time. Thea had memorized the code to the front gate and let herself in.

Corto Maltese was in upheaval with the rebels and royalists up in arms, brother against brother. She shouldn't be surprised that they had to relocate. Thea would miss the island; she was hoping to go somewhere that wasn't Starling.

But what her brother had said, their father sacrificing himself for him. God. It twisted her gut and wrenched her heart in all directions. Moisture came into her eyes just imagining it. Then it reminded her of her mother. When Moira had stood up to Slade and given her life for her children. All she had wanted then was for the nightmare to be over, to embrace her mother and tell her she was sorry, ask for her comfort. Like it was when Thea was younger and broke a vase or fell down and scraped her knee.

She missed even the small moments; sharing a giant bowl of popcorn and watching a random movie on TV, late breakfast on the weekends, picking out blouse colors on online shopping websites. Simple pleasures. To think, that was her life only two years ago. And then she was crying.

Pathetic. Malcolm wouldn't have stood for it. But he wasn't here. She wiped those tears away. A change of scenery would be welcome. Starling was full of dark memories but if she had learnt anything about fear from Malcolm, was that it was more rewarding to conquer it than to run from it.

* * *

_Corto Maltese Air Field_

_Early next morning..._

As Diggle had predicted, HIVE Commander Kane had vanished off the island the same night ARGUS took down their base. Amanda Waller re-called them home; but whether she ordered it or not, Oliver was going back to Starling. There was a mountain high list of things he needed to do. But despite his duties calling for him to return to his city, he asked the pilot to delay the flight for a few minutes. Thea wasn't here and they needed to wait for her. He was bouncing from foot to foot restlessly waiting. Felicity saw his unrest and went to him.

"I left her a dozen messages" he says.

"She might just be late. After all, being late to things is kind of a Queen family trait."

He would've laughed at her quip if he wasn't as anxious as he was. What if something had happened to her? What if she was in danger right now and he was not there to save her?

Felicity reached and brushed his hair line if only to inspect her handiwork or touch him. It was a bit of both. The stitches were healing cleanly, maybe in another lifetime she could have been a trauma nurse. Felicity drew her hand lower, her fingers ghosting over his cheek to avoid the concentric scars beneath his eye.

"If she doesn't come then we'll stay a little longer to convince her". Felicity wasn't close to the younger Queen, but even after he had sacrificed their relationship to be the Arrow-Felicity still loved Oliver. When he went missing last night, throwing herself into doing whatever she could to find him was the only way she could keep her sanity. He had denied himself countless chances for happiness in the past, if bringing his sister home made him happy, then she would do whatever was in her power to help him.

"Ollie!"

The three of them turned, and Thea's expression morphed into a big 'O'. _What's wrong? _He wanted to ask, but then remembered what she saw.

"Oh my God! What happened to your face?!" She burst out, stopping in front of him to take in the full extent of his injuries. "Are you okay?"

He patted her shoulder, "I'll be okay." She looked at him expectantly; Oliver could feel a bullshit excuse bubbling out of his mouth. "I…um, I tried to stop street thugs from stealing a woman's purse."

Felicity cringed.

Thankfully Thea was too astonished by the state of his appearance to take note. _"You what?"_ Then she looked behind him and saw the equal if not more appalling condition of Diggle's face. "Oh, and you decided to jump in too huh?" She clasped her forehead, "Oh my God. What were you _thinking_?"

This was the Thea he missed, the one who called him out on his total idiocy.

But she was here. He couldn't stop himself from smiling, though it probably did not look much like a smile given how swollen his lips were. "I was trying to help".

"Did you call the police?"

"It's settled. The lady got her purse. I'm just glad you decided to come home." Thea stationed her suitcase and he pulled her into a hug, trying not to wince when her hand pressed on bruise on his torso, courtesy of HIVE Commander Kane.

She laughed it off, "Being a hero doesn't suit you Ollie". For a second everyone except her was taken aback. But they didn't need to take it seriously since she was already moving on. Thea gestured at the ARGUS jet behind them.

"Nice ride. Wait. If we're broke, why are we still using a jet to get around?"

"Um, we still are. It's not mine; it's a friends'. Well. Sort of."

* * *

She had staked outside the Spanish-era Mansion for over an hour now. Sara had climbed the roof of the neighboring home and stationed herself behind a water tank to spy on Malcolm's home. Felicity was always 99% accurate in her findings this had to be the place. There were no signs of life however, if Malcolm was in there he could be long gone by now. She decided it worth it to take a look inside.

Taer-Al-Asfar scaled down the awning over the neighbors patio and down to a narrow pathway between the wall of the house and the wall fortifying Malcolm's hideout. She inspected it. Electric fencing bordered the top of it. It was low but she had to be careful not to get caught on it, it had at least 10,000 volts passing through it, enough to cause ventricular contraction and deter any trespasser, even one trained by the League of Assassins. She climbed onto the balcony looking over the fence as quiet as a mouse, so as not to wake any sleeping homeowners. To add to the security of the fence she saw spokes sticking sharply out of the flower beds that were pushed against the wall. Sara did not plan on getting electrocuted and then impaled on the same today; it might amuse Malcolm if she did though. This was going to be tricky.

She breathed out and extended her bo-staff. She jumped off and flipped forward in the air over the electric fence, the spokes rushing to meet her. In the nick of time she lowered the arm with the bo-staff, it stabbed the dirt giving her enough momentum to vault over the spokes and land on the soft grass, without getting skewered like a kebab.

That obstacle was over, she hastened herself and ran towards the Mansion. She picked the lock to the patio sliding door and she was in.

It was as nice as the Queen Mansion, but this was not time to admire the décor. Sara padded softly through the living room to begin her investigating. There were no pictures hanging on any of the walls other than expensive art pieces that could only be bought at exclusive art auctions, obviously whoever used to stay here had planned it to be temporary home. She went to the mantle and swiped her fingers over it. _No dust. _

She tiptoed around the sofas and glanced at the side tables beside them. From the light of the moon she could see a rim stain from a glass on the right table. _A right-handed person most likely, and if I remember from news footage Malcolm is right-handed._

* * *

Separated by two floors, several winding cramped corridors, and five steel-reinforced doors, Malcolm observed Taer-Al-Asfar from the bunker beneath the Mansion. He switched the camera feed and saw her creeping upstairs to the bedrooms. He had warned Thea not to return to misdirect the stalker, yet somehow the Canary had figured out her former address, likely with the aid of Queen's insipid IT girl. He was correct to assume Corto was no longer safe. With an enemy sniffing through his living room, leaving now was never more appropriate.

He would return to Starling in the morning. If his daughter wanted to spend time with her nuisance of her brother, then so be it. But while Oliver was 'catching up' with her, lying to her, and attempting to restart a 'normal' life for her in that depraved decrepit city he had failed to cleanse—Malcolm would be doing whatever it took to protect her and himself from Ra's Al Ghul and the League of Assassins.

Staying behind had been wise however. Now he knew which assassin Ra's had sent to track him. _Small world considering its Lance's youngest_. Admittedly, he had been out of practice for quite some time, he had faced other challengers in his year and a half away, but none of them were League. He had avoided that noose by manipulating a recruit to spy on them for him, thus he was informed when Ra's moved any of his warriors around the globe in search of him.

He had no way of knowing what Sara knew, or her situation with Oliver Queen. But since she was here alone, she must not have told the Arrow he was alive. But was he also willing to add Nyssa Al Ghul's rage to Ra's' if Malcolm harmed her beloved?

But then again, she had been the _only_ assassin to get this close to him; literally fifty feet of ground parted them. She had even managed to avoid the security measures he had taken outside with her physical prowess. It was a close call, and he hated those. She was one-if not, the best tracker to come out of Nanda Parbat in the last two decades. If she found him now, but lost him, then she would surely keep trying to find him again.

It was time to consider his options of how to proceed with his current predicament;

Should he leave through the tunnels out of the bunker and travel to his private air field?

Or should he go upstairs, this instant—and kill Sara Lance?

* * *

**A/N: Oh I'm terrible. And yess Oliver's BS excuses are back. This was a kind of a filler, mostly Sara POV because I wanted to explore what it must be like for her in the LoA, the consequences of her choices in season 2 as well as her relationship with Nyssa. We hardly saw any of her in season 3 before...well you know. Next few chapters: everyone's back in Starling, we revisit Nanda Parbat, and flashbacks.**


	27. Home

_Starling City_

_Palmer Tech _

On the surface it seemed as though everything had synced back to normal the moment they landed in Starling two days ago. But there were a lot of loose ends, and things left unsaid when they first left. Roy was MIA since the night he had asked to 'clear his head' and avoided the Foundry whenever Oliver and Felicity were there.

Harper had been busy though, dropping off Vertigo peddlers he'd busted for Captain Lance to collect like Easter eggs outside the precinct. Red Hood had buried further into the depths of the Glades, efficiently covering his tracks, making it impossible to interpret what his next move was. All they knew was that he had promised the criminal underworld of Starling protection from the Arrow. And that could mean many things.

As for what their team brought back when they returned. The HIVE task force had made leaps and bounds of progress with the unveiling of Commander Kane's former identity and an investigation was implemented. Despite this, Diggle still had to go to ARGUS to debrief Waller, and he had had to endure harsh point by point lecture on where he went wrong, with Lyla actually siding with Amanda on all accounts. But at least Shaw was in custody and the actual was secure.

Felicity sat at her desk after ordering her very own executive assistant to get her a latte to-go. It was near the hour she had to go to the Foundry for her secret part-time job. Ray Palmer tapped on her door and let himself in.

"You don't look tanned at all, paler actually—not that your skin tone doesn't suit you, it shouldn't matter anyway." She arched a brow. Foot-in-the-mouth syndrome was something they had in common. He stuffed his hands into his pockets after digging himself out of that hole.

"But hey, how was the holiday?" He asked cheerfully.

"Oh yeah, it wasn't that great."

"I was curious why out of all the holiday destinations I suggested, you chose to go to Corto Maltese? It's a nation on the verge of war".

Before she opened her mouth she already knew the lie would be total B.S. "Oh. Really?" She asked a little too breezily, "That's what they're saying on the news? Pfft." She swatted her hand.

"Yeah, they're saying things are getting pretty violent. I'm glad you're okay."

Felicity waved her pen at him trying to pinpoint a train of thought that had the most authentic explanation; _the best lies contain a sliver of truth. _"Er—my tourist agency, they knew how to get around the island. Whatever conflict is going down, I didn't see much of it. Went on a scavenger hunt actually, and um, met an old friend. But uh, thanks, for being glad that I'm okay."

"I came down here to check on you but also check on your progress with the hard drive. Anything?"

Phew. A topic she could actually discuss without her forehead breaking into a nervous sweat. "Actually…" she unfastened her side drawer. Ray went to the front of her desk; she noted how dashing he looked today in his dark grey suit, _oh God. I better catch my tongue before I say something mortifying. _She found the drive and passed it him.

"This is a completely new hard drive."

"Because I put all the data from the old charred one into it."

He actually fisted the air the way guys did when their favorite team scored a goal. She chuckled, he always had a way to lighten the mood given the brooding men she was usually surrounded by. "This is brilliant, thank you, Felicity."

"You're welcome. What are you going to use it for anyway?"

"It's a cornerstone in my plan to rebuild QC and thus the city. There were a lot of designs on this. You'll see." He winked, retreating to the door slowly but also trying to be polite, as if she didn't notice it. He was totally failing at being discreet but it was still cute. "I would stay and chat but I'm starting to get that giddy feeling little kids get when their parents give them a shiny new toy, so..."

She laughed and waved him away, "Go ahead." Felicity saw the time and stood, "Ray, actually, I've got to—"

"Yes, you can leave early" he finished for her, his hand on the door handle. She didn't realize how often she had asked him for early leave until it had become a habit.

"Oh and before I forget—" Ray spun on his heel, index finger pointed.

"—Please thank your hooded friend for me."

Felicity Smoak's mouth dropped open before she could stop herself. She almost had to physically close it with her hand.

"Um, err—I'm sorry—I didn't catch that, thank who now?"

Ray dropped the handle, throwing her that know-it-all look he used to wear the first few weeks she worked here as if to say_ 'really Felicity? Really?' _And thus he went down a shortlist of every reason she sucked at hiding her secret vigilante life from her genius of a boss.

"My IQ is 140 points, Felicity. It wasn't hard. You always ask to leave early— which I don't mind by the way because you get your work done fast. You knew about the assassination attempt on my life, which was odd because why would your average Tech Village retailer have a single clue about that? You skip corporate luncheons and dinners like the one with Lex Luthor. And don't get me started on all the evidence I gathered from the last two years, because then we'd be here all day."

This time she was a little more prepared to answer him. "I—I don't know what to say. Should I be creeped out that you've gathered evidence on me from the last two years? Or that you know about my late night activities?" It occurred to her that he might know who the Arrow was, and that was going to earn her a cold shoulder and throaty growl from Oliver later tonight. _Oh God. I'll have to stop him from suiting up and scaring the living daylights out of Palmer when he pays him a visit to 'be thorough, and 'make sure' he doesn't spill the beans. _

Ray put her worries to rest. "I'm not going to cross the line and start figuring out who the Arrow is—because that's none of my business. This is though." He shook the hard drive at her. That know-it-all look switched to the earnest, warm genuine smile that could charm any client into signing a contract. "But like I said, thank him for me. Some whack-job had a knife to my throat and I would be dead if it wasn't for him."

Ray opened the door; he was half way out when he glanced over his shoulder and called, "Stay safe, Felicity! Don't do anything I wouldn't!"

_He's so…cool about it. How many weird bosses will I go through in my lifetime before I retire? _Felicity could only stand behind her desk dumbly, having no idea what to do with her hands. Ray didn't know Oliver was the Arrow, which was good enough for her. But she wasn't sure he would stick to his word, after all, there wasn't a challenge Ray would not undertake purely for the thrill of it. That's why he was a tech genius who was also, a millionaire.

"Yeah. Sure" she mumbled and slumped back into her chair, taking off her glasses to rub her nose bridge trying to recall a time when her life wasn't this exciting.

* * *

_The Foundry _

_Maybe Ray knowing how I spend my nights isn't so bad. He isn't telling me to stop, and he isn't reporting me to the police or anything. He wouldn't. It's just one less person to lie too. _Felicity deliberated when she arrived at the steel mill. She was barely there five minutes when Roy entered. And boy, he looked worse for wear. Harper had bags under his eyes that she did not even think was humanly possible, he was slouching into the room as if he was hungover.

_Is it nightmares?_ Felicity chewed her bottom lip when she saw the fading bruise on the apple of his cheek; _don't tell me those streets thugs are getting the better of him! _This was worse than she anticipated.

It only added to how horrible she felt for lying to him. Another example of why she wasn't a fan of the act, especially when it involved people she cared for. How does Oliver do it every day? Roy had broken down to reveal his bare soul that night. Felicity did not know which part of the situation he was most hurt by; the fact that they lied, or the fact that he had killed someone. But she knew she would never want to be on the receiving end of that kind of pain.

"Hey. You're back" she smiled at him, hoping he wasn't still mad with her.

It wasn't reciprocated. _Okay, I deserve that._

He gave nothing away, his countenance as unmovable as Oliver's could often be. "Got your note. How was Corto Maltese?"

"I've had better vacations locked in a college dorm room, coding. Remind me never to go to a country that's about to be thrown into a civil war it's not very tourist-friendly." She slid into her chair, "…and I'm pretty sure the store clerk ripped me off for these maracas." Felicity had left them beside her computer, she took one and shook it at him, the effect was as she desired. He smiled.

"Is that really all that happened?"

"Oh. Oh God no. We had a buttload of crazy thrown at us too. I would tell you but… is there still an 'us'? A 'we'?"

Roy was in front of her now. "I never left, Felicity."

She got out of her chair and hugged him. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I had the time I needed and…maybe I was better off not knowing." Felicity pulled away but held his arm.

"I understand. We need to stay as a team, Roy. We can help you, please let us."

Despite the occasions where Roy annoyed her beyond reason with his tennis balls littered on her hardware, calling her 'mom' when she scolded him, and when he forgot to hang his costume…none of this would _ever_ be the same without him. Ever.

Roy was about to respond when he was distracted by the CCTV footage over her shoulder.

"Is that Thea?"

Thea Queen must have plans to re-open Verdant. She was spinning in a circle in the middle of the dance floor absorbing her beloved club.

"Oh yeah, she's back. I should probably mention that at least."

"What is she doing here? Did Oliver—?"

"No, not yet anyway, but he's planning too. I figure, 'hey I've been lying to you for two years, I'm actually the Arrow' is not easy to confess."

Roy scratched the back of his neck, stirring courage within himself to force his legs up those stairs. He went towards them, stopped and turned back to Felicity. She only smiled encouragingly. He had not seen Thea in six months, but the sting of heartbreak had dissipated, he was ready. "I'm going to go talk to her." He dashed to the stairs with a mixture of exhilaration and anxiety.

"Godspeed!" Felicity called after him.

…

The club was exactly as she had left it. Granted, it was dusty, required a fresh layer of paint and the bar to be restocked, but it was brimming with potential. She was already picturing what it would it be like to reopen Verdant; being her own boss, the lines filled with guests eager to spend a scandalous night on the town, music pumping through the expensive sound system, so loud it could be heard half a mile from the place. If she just had the funding—

"You should really get these spotlights fixed; the bulbs have been out since January." Thea Queen spun on her booted heel. Roy. There was a slight ache in her heart but also butterflies in her stomach.

"You think?" She held out her hands and gestured to the alcove beside the DJ booth, "I always thought the green and blue lighting suited this corner of the club better." Thea glanced at him again. _Six months. Six months and he hasn't changed a bit. _

In Corto Maltese the ocean had reminded her of his intense blue eyes. The perilous storm within them when he was drugged and tried to hurt her, the way they burned in his determination to change after being kidnapped…how they used to catch the light when they locked gazes across the crowded dance floor, the love in them, and the sweet smile that accompanied it.

"You're the boss" he said, pulling her from her reminiscing back into the present. "I like what you did to your hair."

"Thanks" she folded her arms and bit her lip hesistantly; she wasn't looking for a boyfriend, only to start over, but what did he want? "It's good to see you Roy, a familiar face in Starling." And she meant it. Any of the friends she had accumulated during high school being Starling prep's 'it' girl, suddenly had no idea who the hell Thea Queen was the moment her mother went on live television to confess her crimes. They were bad influences anyway. He might have a criminal record, but she learnt more of what it meant to be an adult in this world and selflessness from Roy than any of them could teach her.

"I didn't think you would come back, ever" Roy said, drawing closer.

Thea often had mixed feelings when it came to Roy and how she left him with only a letter…but then it must be because she was half in love with him. She wouldn't have minded his company in Corto Maltese when Malcolm was off on week-long elusive 'business meetings' or days when she just didn't want to see his face after eight hours of training.

"Neither did I, but Oliver, he visited me and convinced me. I guess a small part of me wanted to come back, to see if anything changed."

"I have. I just—I understand why you left, completely. Wherever you choose to be, I just want you to be happy. You deserve it." That warmed her heart. Thea had Oliver to be her brother and family, Malcolm to teach her how to utilize her inner strength and combat her fears. But she needed Roy to be her support, her knight, to be the person who knew her better than anyone did, even herself.

Up close she noticed his appearance, he was no less handsome but he looked like something the cat dragged in. "What about you? Are you okay? I mean, it is you who's been running around with the Arrow. Doing what you do every day. It can't be a cake walk."

He smiled dejectedly, but it wasn't meant to apologize for how he looked, but more as if he was trying not to betray how much he was hurting on the inside. "I've been tired lately. Of course, choosing to put a mask on every night means there are good and bad days to deal with. But I'm working on it."

* * *

_The Glades_

Later, with the sun only just beginning to set in the sky Roy wasn't due to report to the Foundry as his red alter ego in at least two hours. He was on his way home with the intention to catch a few winks of sleep before going on patrol.

But with sleep, came the nightmares.

He remembered everything. All of it. As vividly as if it had happened yesterday. Then he would jolt himself awake with a cold sweat, stare at his hands in the dark imagining the officer's blood still fresh on them, and not be able to fall asleep again.

Roy had lied to Thea when he said he was working on it. He wasn't. He didn't know how too. He was also reluctant to let Oliver, or Felicity or Diggle probe his mind, trying to get him to discuss the tragedy.

Knowing that going home to bed would be futile he ducked into the nearest diner. Sitting at the farthest booth away from the rest of the customers, he ordered a coffee and stared out the window at the dwindling traffic.

"Thea Queen? Oh she's pretty".

Roy's neck muscles tensed.

With a smirk Jason Todd blocked the butter knife Roy had tried to stab him with.

"—A little whiny though, don't you think?"

"Didn't I make myself clear?" He growled.

"Leave or else" the Red Hood's gaze shifted at the other end of the restaurant where their almost-confrontation had caught the eye of a few diners and a waitress. Todd knew that choosing a public place to speak would make it nearly impossible for Roy to attack him. "That was almost a week ago, and you've seen me thrice since."

"Because you keep following me!" He nearly yelled and slammed the knife back on the table. To spite him further Jason slid into the seat opposite him. The waitress arrived with his coffee.

"Thanks" Jason said on Roy's behalf, he read her name-tag,"Natalie". To annoy him further, Jason flashed a smoldering knock-out lover's smile at her. She was young, and soaked the attention like a sponge like all the other girls who had blushed until their toes and lost the ability to form coherent words when Jason turned his moves on them. Little did they know they never stood a chance with him, since he loved his city more than he could ever love a woman.

"Oh—err. I didn't see you come in. Can I get you anything?"

"Nothing for me, but my friend here is having a rough day". She barely registered Roy's existence until Jason made her aware of it. Obviously Roy's tired, royally pissed-off and disheveled look was not as attractive as his friend's sky blue eyes and dimples.

"I just want to make sure he's feeling better, maybe something sweet for him? I hear the apple crisps here are great".

"Oh…yeah… they are" she said airily and reflexively started twirling a lock of hair around her finger, _I sure as hell know she wants to give _you_ something sweet_. Roy rolled his eyes, and with his empty stomach he wanted to vomit too.

"Want one Roy?"

He threw Jason a dirty look. "No."

"But—"

"_I said no._ That's all. Thanks" he barked at the waitress. She scowled at him and just as quickly threw Jason a flirty smile before stomping off. Jason could fill him with so much hate without him even realizing it. _Damn you, you Casanova, and damn you Natalie-the-waitress, I'm only trying to protect you from the hot-psychopath who used to be my best friend. _Jason did the most annoying thing afterwards, which was widening his eyes at Roy as if _he_ was the one causing the trouble here. It was infuriating.

"Sheesh Harper, where are your manners?"

"Stay away from Thea. Mark my words; if I see you here again—"

"You'll what?" He challenged, "Report me to the police? You're attacking a civilian in a crowded diner Harper, and I sure as hell know you can't afford a lawyer. And besides, we're just having a friendly chat" Jason leaned comfortably back in his chair. "I did not tag her for your type you know."

"The fuck do you know about me anymore, Jase?" Roy was chained to that booth when he wanted nothing but to lunge at his former friend with the butter knife that was lying an inch from his hand. But similarly to the other instances Jason had caught him off guard— walking to the grocery store or taking out the trash— the gang leader never intended to harm Roy, nor did he try too. He only wanted to talk to him, but the topic was always the same.

"More than you think" Jason said with just the right proportion of ominous and casual. "So you found out huh? The cop, Reynolds. He kept that from you. One secret can destroy someone's entire world, Roy. And I see it's changing you." He was using a different tactic this time by discussing the police officer Roy had accidentally killed. The whole world could see it was affecting Roy even if he didn't want to admit it to himself.

Before Roy could retort Jason said, "You remember Mrs. McDonally?"

"_No._"

Jason groaned at his forgetfulness, "Come onnnn" he pestered. "Irish? You said it was gross when she licked her empty gums? She waved her cane at us and called us 'youths' and 'hooligans'. But for some reason, thought you were a freaking angel?"

Roy stared at his coffee; he didn't have the appetite for anything. _I think I'm losing it_. It was evident he couldn't best Jason in a fight; neither had he informed the team of his relation to the Red Hood.

He was still trying to figure out just why that was.

"What about her?"

"You remember when we stopped two thugs who turned over her shopping cart like it meant nothing? And over there, just outside this place." Jason pointed at the traffic light at the junction. Roy glanced at it through the window. "Billy One-Eyed Dorsey, veteran, he lost his sight in the war. He almost got run over in traffic, 'cause we live in a city where no one helps the disabled man cross the street. Except for us." Todd had grown darker in his tone with every word. If the waitress had stuck around for this version of Jason she would've left feeling something opposite of admiration, more like bone-chilling fear.

Their good little boy-scout deeds were chivalrous and it was enough for Roy back then. They should have stuck to baby steps. But no, Jason decided it wasn't enough to save the city. And his decisions had culminated in them joining the losing side of drug war that ended in a death of someone close to them. A friend. And he could never forgive Jason for his role in that.

"I'm not feeling that nostalgic" Roy snapped, banging on the table so that the coffee mug trembled. "So take your memories and get out of my face."

Jason continued as if he had not spoken, "You wanna know where Mrs. McDonally and Billy are?"

He nestled into the booth and folded his arms, leveling a scorching glare at Jason.

"I have a feeling you're going to tell me."

"They're dead."

Roy felt as though a pit had opened up beneath him and swallowed him whole.

"Even after I left, they stayed in the same old neighborhood their entire lives" Jason told him. "McDonally died in her apartment when it collapsed during the Undertaking. Billy; well, he didn't exactly stand a chance against those masked men now did he?"

Roy swallowed and grated his teeth on his bottom lip, Jason could make him feel guilty about anything. The old woman and the veteren, Roy had grown up a street from them. McDonally used to babysit Roy when his crappy parents were being their typical negligent selves. Billy had a unique insight into the world even though he was blind. More than once, he had convinced a teenage Roy that running away was not always the answer.

"I had no idea."

"I'll bet" he narrowed his eyes at him, "You know where you belong, Roy".

"Get it in your head!" Roy said in a shouted whisper, pressing two fingers at his temple. "Everything's changed Jase!"

"It was the rich scumbags like the Queen and Merlyn family that started this. Stepping over us like ants! Making decisions for us because they thought they were better than us! How can you ignore that? How can you not see what this city needs? What it _is?_"

With that insult to two of the most important people in his life, he was seriously considering launching himself at Jason with that butter knife. "Don't you dare talk about people you don't even know!" Roy had registered that Jase never specifically said Oliver was the Arrow, if he did know, he wasn't saying anything about it. All he cared about was convincing Roy to join his gang of outlaws.

"You know what?" Jason hissed with a hostile scowl that would've sent John Diggle reaching for his gun. Todd stood out of the booth, went to the head of the table and loomed over Roy. "I don't have time to argue with you, you've drunk the cool-aid and now you've forgotten what matters. I've got things to do. Just remember what I said; you're just a part of his arsenal, Roy, _replaceable_." Jason leaned off and stabbed a finger at him.

"Stick around, Harper." He saluted Roy and sauntered off.

* * *

_The Foundry _

After returning from a doctor's appointment he had been bullied into going too by Felicity-Oliver arrived at the Foundry. The diagnosis; the air conduction route of his hearing was damaged. For at least a week, conversation five meters apart was going to be toilsome. It made him feel advanced in his years, and recall Felicity's harsh words from the night he kissed her after the assassin _he_ left behind attacked his friends.

When he walked in, Roy was there. Before he could launch into a dialogue about how sorry he was. The young man held his gaze with a firm resolution that he knew where he belonged and the understood they were there to help him through his inner turmoil.

"Welcome back". They shook hands. The team was as it should be, once more. Of course he needed to discuss with Roy what had happened. _D__oes it give him nightmares? Make him want to change into something else? Does he want to visit Reynold's family? Does he seek forgiveness? From who?_

The Foundry's back door received a loud, insistent banging. Oliver was inclined to draw his bow on it. Roy got a little jumpy the moment the knocking started, and Oliver saw the dark circles beneath his eyes. _So nightmares then_.

No one would be waiting for them outside unless it was someone who knew about the lair, Oliver answered it.

"Sara?"

He had not seen her since Corto, Felicity told him she would back one day to give them the guidance they had requested, as promised. He did not think it would be this soon. She didn't say hello, only pushed past him with urgency to get inside.

"What are you doing here?"

"Are you here for a visit?" Felicity chirped.

From the dour, apologetic glance Sara gave it was clear she was not.

"Not exactly. There's something all of you deserve to know and it concerns someone we care about." Oliver folded his arms and leaned on a table, bracing himself. She glanced at their faces as if to make sure they were ready for whatever bomb she was going to drop.

He didn't know what to expect… that assumption was correct.

"Malcolm Merlyn is alive."

Dead silence.

Their gazes shifted between one another. Sara, like him, weren't much of comedians. Another moment passed, Oliver was the first to speak.

"How?" Externally he displayed mild shock but within, his mind was in tumult.

Felicity snapped her open mouth shut. "What proof do you have?" Sara was prepared for the tech's question and connected a pen drive to a display screen.

Pictures, taken less than six months ago showed Malcolm roaming Starling's streets. Walking in broad daylight, like any other normal suit-clad man in the business district spiriting from one place to another with purpose, a cellphone plastered to his ear. _Kane. Merlyn. Who else have I _not_ killed?_

It was not the fact that Malcolm had deceived all of them that made Oliver clench his fist until his knuckles were white— but the audacity, the fact that Malcolm was _brave_. Brave enough to meld into a crowd of citizens of the city he had tried to decimate with his earthquake device. No judgement. No guilt. No shame. _Nothing_. Rage spiked within him.

"Did you take these?" Roy asked trying to keep his bafflement at bay. At least now they could understand how unnerved Oliver had been when he saw Nefario alive and literally beating him senseless.

Sara must have known for months, _years even, _this revelation didn't nearly have the same effect on Oliver than it did on her. "No, another assassin did, they were tracking him but lost the trail. The task was designated to me."

As always, Oliver hid his displeasure perfectly beneath a stony glare. But he remembered Tommy and he could not keep it out of his voice. "How is he still alive? I stabbed him through the heart with an arrow."

"The police picked the body up afterwards. He must have someone at the mortuary and paid them off to look the other way" Felicity proposed as she scrolled through the pictures. Honestly, she had no idea how to react to this; of course she hated Malcolm for what he had attempted to do; destroy half the city to honor his dead wife. It wasn't even romantic, just psychotic. She would stick to her mindset that the world did not need any more men like him. A crease of worry formed on her forehead as it hit her that Merlyn might have another ploy in the works to devastate the city.

"But it doesn't explain how he survived" said Roy.

"There are ways to fake death in the League" Sara told them. "In the moment Malcolm must have seen no other choice."

Merlyn had been ousted by Moira, his controlling stakes in Merlyn Global seized as it was branded a terrorist organization, and one earthquake device disabled.

There was no life for him left as Malcolm Merlyn.

What enraged him further; Merlyn did not know Tommy would die when he planned to fake his death. He could not have anticipated a heartbreaking catastrophe like that. Like when Rebecca Merlyn died, Malcolm was going to abandon his son with the burden, guilt, and horror at what his father was. _Leave him for dead. _

"This person we care about; it's Thea right?" Oliver asked. "Are you saying she knows he's alive? What do you mean exactly?"

"I have theories but I'm not sure."

To Felicity, it occurred to her the favor Sara asked, "The number you wanted me to pin in Corto Maltese; it was Thea's."

"_What?_ Why is this the first time I'm hearing about this?" Oliver threw an annoyed look at the tech, she made a conceding gesture with her hands.

"Whoa, whoa, I didn't know it was her number."

"You were tracking my _sister?" _He directed the sharpness at Sara, "And you didn't think it was important to tell me?"

Sara held her chin high. "You want the truth so badly? Here it is; I tracked Malcolm to Corto. I saw Thea by pure coincidence. So I connected the dots. I think it's highly likely Merlyn would follow her wherever she goes, to keep an eye on her. She's home, that means Malcolm is too."

"She's right" Roy agreed, "He may have contacted her by now."

"If he did then it was a big risk, he knows we're after him. Keeping Thea close could endanger her life."

He shot a look at Sara that contained a little too much hostility, "They sent you to track him, so you'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe and capture Malcolm Merlyn without involving her."

She stepped closer, jaw locked with resentment, "you know what Ollie?! I really hate it when you judge me before I even say a word!"

Oliver immediately felt like a total asshole, he scanned the room repentantly. They stared at him like he was crazy. Could he really afford to push more of his allies away? _I have to stop thinking of them as allies, they're my _friends_._

"I'm—I'm sorry Sara. It's just—I asked her to come home because Corto Maltese wasn't safe for her anymore, but if Starling isn't either…"

Sara folded her arms, grudging, but she was forgiving him. "I chose you, Oliver; my friends. I kept her secret, I didn't tell the League she was Malcolm's daughter. She's safe. I would never do anything to put her in harm's way; she's like a sister to me."

"What happens now? What do you intend to do with Malcolm?" Felicity asked.

"The same I intended for Lacroix, only Ra's Al Ghul wants to kill Malcolm himself."

"For breaking your code" Oliver added. She was surprised by his comment but nodded; he could at least understand the laws the League assassins abided. "Thank you for telling us, Sara".

"I know I haven't been upfront with you guys these past few months. I'm sorry. But that's in the past. This time—with Malcolm, I am going to do _whatever_ it takes to get him to Nanda Parbat and face the consequences of the Undertaking. He does not have a conscience like the rest of us do. I know one way or another, he'll find a way to drag us all into the ground with him to get out of his sentence."

There was a vibration from her coat pocket. She checked her phone, and then looked at them.

"I have to take this. You have a lot to consider, Oliver. I hope you will try to understand. If we can't get back to where we were, we can try to move forward" she said earnestly, but to everyone, not only him. Her sincerity was refreshing.

* * *

Sara ducked out into the alley far from the ear-short of her former teammates. She had kept her reaction to the caller ID bland, but she knew the conversation was going to be unpleasant the moment her cellphone rang.

"_You're not in Corto Maltese." _Sara could imagine Talia Al Ghul right then, probably beside a large open window or within the practice yard, sword at hip, an arch smirk on her lips, long raven-hair blowing in the wind.

"No."

"_You don't have him yet? The last time we spoke you told me you were close."_ Sara knew Talia was only calling her to plague her with mind games and underhand threats. She would obey, but resentfully.

"He managed to evade me. If I had some assistance maybe he would already be in my custody by now."

Talia gave her a back-handed comment. _"I chose you because you were the best and everyone else we could have sent could never be as efficient as you, or they were preoccupied_."

"Like Al-Sayad." Artemis was God knows where, Sara couldn't contact her. She was meant to be teaching the young girl to have principles, how to be an assassin but also a good person. How was she meant to do that with Talia playing all of them like puppets on a string?

The eldest demon's daughter ignored her. _"I have to make inquiries; Oliver Queen was recently in Corto Maltese too… you didn't happen to get distracted did you?" _She asked playful and poisonously._ "Perhaps use your unique little canary device here and there, all the while allowing Merlyn to slip through your fingers like water."_

She had to be careful how she treaded here. When it came to someone she could not rid of so easily with a swing of her sword, Talia was a meticulous tactician. The kind of person who would never outright tell you she hated you. She would lurk in the shadows, biding her time, plotting, weakening you with her venom, and then she would strike from the darkness with her fangs bared when you least expected it.

"Your father will get his justice" she said with thick sarcasm. "I hope he knows how tirelessly you work to serve him and his every need. You lead us by example Talia. We should all strive to be you."

She knew Talia loathed praiseful platitudes but she went along with it, maintaining the frontage._ "We all must do our part, Sara. Just return to Nanda Parbat with Merlyn as soon as possible" _and with sickening sweetness said,_ "Nyssa misses you so very much. She's getting quite desperate actually."_

Talia Al Ghul hung up before she could respond. Sara glanced at the phone in her shaking fist. _The bitch._ In her mind she saw the wicked smile Talia had after leaving her with that crafted, cutting farewell. Fury clawed through her throat with a scream and she threw the phone at the wall, smashing it to pieces.

* * *

"And I thought my Thursday could not get any worse. I hoped too soon." Diggle lowered himself into a chair, feeling old and weary with yet another problem to pile atop the others. Oliver was sitting at a table, and Felicity was at her usual spot chewing on a pen. Roy was here too, Digg was glad the whole fiasco with Harper was settled.

"So what's our plan to get Merlyn?"

"There is none. We're leaving it to Sara and the League."

Diggle was stunned by this development; he could not remember an instance where they had ever given the League free-reign in Starling. Team Arrow had a knack of wedging themselves smack-dab in the middle of every conflict related to them, whether either group wanted it or not.

John arched a brow at the blonde tech. "Did you have a say in this before he decided or—?"

"I found many flaws in his decision, but he had one good point that outweighed them all."

Diggle gave Oliver the look he had when he was about to give the younger man counsel. "Let's not pretend we don't know what 'leaving it to Sara and the League' actually means. You seem ready to give Merlyn up Ra's. Not the same reaction you had when Sara wanted to capture Lacroix and severe his head from his neck."

Felicity made a face, "urghh, must you be so blasé about it Digg?"

"I just want to make sure Oliver knows what he's doing." Digg glanced deliberately at Queen, he couldn't suppress the big-brother role he had on the team. With his lessened influence on their decisions since joining ARGUS, he only wanted to look out for them and their best interests, and most importantly, their souls. "We can hand him over to those assassins, but after we do, we still have to live with ourselves."

As much as that comment cut him, for once, Oliver actually welcomed Digg's questioning, it only reinforced his decision.

"When I killed Malcolm— when I thought I did— I lied to Tommy about it in his last moments." _He thanked me for that lie._ "I guess it's ironic that I'm glad I failed to succeed."

"You can't mean that…can you?" Felicity stared at him doubtfully.

"But handing him over to the League? It's just like killing him isn't it? Hell, they'll torture him for orchestrating the Undertaking" said Diggle.

"Haven't I stepped on their toes enough, Digg? Keeping Malcolm away from Thea is the best way to protect her. If that means turning a blind eye in order to keep my sister as far away from anything remotely to do with the League, then I'm willing to let Sara do what she must."

The team mulled it over for several moments. Roy had chosen his side before the conversation had ever begun. Eventually, Felicity nodded and spoke for all of them, "Okay. But are we going to help her capture him?"

"I don't think two years is enough to forgive the son-of-bitch for what he did, is it?" John snarked, folding his arms and leaning back in his chair. The thought of Merlyn in their city without hand-cuffs or six feet below ground irked him.

"No it isn't. Malcolm might be the same man he was two years ago, but I'm not."

"We could put him on Lian Yu" suggested Roy. "A few decades in there could make a modest man out of him."

Oliver shook his head; he had deliberated that they should not obstruct the assassins and their quest. "I can't afford a war with the League of Assassins over one man. 512 people are dead because of his earthquake machine. I don't want any more bloodshed in my city that could have been avoided."

Diggle agreed, "Oliver's right. It's not worth it." This may not be the best path to take, but they needed to see how it played out. Malcolm could be in Starling for Thea, for any number of reasons. All they could do was build their defenses and protect the city from the threats they were aware of.

"We'll help where we can." Oliver said, standing. "We have enough on our plate as it is." As much as foreign threats pressed on the team, on the country and on the world-their home was Starling, and if they could not defend their home from those who would destroy it, then they did not deserve to be called heroes at all.

* * *

_2009 _

_Unknown location on the China-Mongolian border_

The world was black. There were hands reaching to her, grasping her waist, arms and legs. Consciousness came like a diffident visitor. The faces she saw were demons torturing her, taller than regular men twisting her wounds, inciting her screams. Phrases were thrown at her, incoherent and jumbled, her mind crunched on them like broken bones. The world was spinning and spinning and spinning. In the distance, she heard a blood-curdling scream. The fevers took over after that; blazingly intense she thought her head might explode.

Elise woke with start, gulping for air as if she had been choking. Disoriented, she blinked as fluorescent light stung her eyes. After a moment to adjust she lowered her arm and saw an IV attached to it, there were electrodes on her chest beneath the scrubs she wore and she sat on a hospital bed.

It was then she realized she had company.

"Get away from me!" She screamed in terror, she reared in the bed as the masked man stood from his seat, the whites of his eyes gleaming dangerously.

"Why? Are you afraid? Worried I might kill you?" He mocked, relishing in her fear. She whipped her head around; there was no one in the room but him.

"You're—you're not real" she shook her head in fierce denial, "None of Team 7 should be alive."

His clenched fist was shaking with indomitable fury as if it were the only restraint he had from strangling her. "Because of you…because of you they're dead. You betrayed us, led us to a trap and let the assassins slaughter us like sheep!"

Vulnerable as she was, if this member of Team 7 wanted to kill her to make her pay for her sins he would've done so already in her sleep. "I don't regret my actions", she said defiantly, she had no other weapon but her words and position if it even mattered here.

Where was she? How did she get here? Why were people whom she thought were dead suddenly standing at the foot of her bed? None of it clicked. The ASIS agent walked to her slow and menacingly, like a wolf preying on its next meal from afar, she saw the weapon he carried and how easily it could chop her head off.

"But you did more than that to me", he said, low. "You killed our friends—"

"You left me to die on a deserted island!—"

_His voice…_. She didn't know whether she wanted to cry, be sick, or laugh until she went mad, maybe a combination of each. Neither could she discern whether it was fear or shock that kept her from fleeing.

"And then you took our son and fled!"

Recognition seeped through her like ice cold water.

"Slade…"

* * *

**A/N: Pheww this was a long one. It's been a while since I first introduced her in the early chapters of this fic during a Merlyn scene, but Elise Nefario aka HIVE Commander is Adeline Kane aka Slade's wife. There is so much more coming, you guys! Next chapter, more Red Hood and new threats to Starling City. We check in with Oliver in HK and present day Nanda Parbat. **


	28. We're All Killers

_The Glades _

Dark clouds clawed through the full moon, white and swollen in the midnight sky. Beneath the Starling Bridge, in a warehouse cloaked by the bridges' gloom; the crime bosses of Starling, not yet hounded by the Arrow or the authorities gathered for a rare encounter.

Within the warehouse on a round table sat eight guests, they shared similar trades but were from different factions, yet all were losing their patience with one another.

"The hell you saying?" The tall Texan rasped, blowing smoke at the Yakuza representative, stamping his cigarette out on the table and reaching for another. "If you didn't set this up, then whose party is this?"

"I thought it was you East Starling losers" said Freddy Bertenelli giving the stink eye to the broad-shouldered bald Irishman. Freddy was the last of the Bertenelli mafia family on the east coast; those _micks _were his toughest competition. "You already rolled over for Vertigo and I figured you were going to ask us in."

"Rolled over?" Brick scorned, he spat on the ground to make his point. "The Count offed six of my crew in a month. _Six._ Some of my best people. Only in Starling do we get nutters callin' 'emselves fucking 'Count Vertigo'".

Another critical factor that brought these drug lords together was their mutual detestation and resentment for Count Vertigo. An ingénue in the trade, with no notable background or legacy to accompany his rise to the top, yet he had the dope that sold the fastest and had the highest demand. Both were enviable traits for a any respectable business to have.

"So you set up this meet?" Freddy asked.

"Nah, I thought it was the Cartel." They glanced at the South American, he was lanky with wrinkled skin that caught on his bones like old leather, he wore small round black sunglasses even though it was night and indoors.

"No, it wasn't my meet."

Freddy was not looking to wait around or spend another second with those who were inferior to him. He loudly got out of his chair and waved his hand dismissively, "Ah to hell with this, I'm going. You _stronzo's_ can sit here all—"

"Sit down Freddy. It's my meeting."

Before he could arrogantly finish his string of insults, a voice in the darkness from the over-hanging walkway commanded them like God. The criminals immediately stood, drawing closer, huddling like sheep in an open valley waiting for the big bad wolf, staring up at the walkway as the silhouette emerged.

"It's him" the Yakuza muttered, befuddled.

"Arrow?" Asked the Texan.

"We didn't do _nothing_!" Said Freddy Bertinelli.

"Well, we all know that's a lie". A masked man rested an arm on the railing, the light shining off his red mask, bright red as blood, holding an AK-47 languidly by his side.

"Who the hell are you?" Brick demanded.

The cartel man wasn't taking any chances, and they were all armed. "Floor him!" Every crime lord drew their weapon and fired. The Red Hood responded bored but a little annoyed, he lazily pressed the trigger of the rifle as if he were tapping on an elevator button and it set off a rain of bullets.

The crime lords screeched, screamed, cursed and hid to avoid the line of random fire. But the Red Hood never missed, but tonight, he purposely did, because he only needed these pieces of shit to swallow their bloated pride, shut the fuck up and listen to him.

"I said sit down!"

"You wanna die?!" Retorted Freddy, standing up, "There's easier ways to kill yourself!"

"Yeah, like yelling at the guy who's holding the AK-47" he snarked, the Red Hood observed his new investments and lowered his weapon.

"Listen to me you drug peddlin' scumbags; I will be running the drug trade from now on." That garnered their attention and they exchanged glances.

"You aided the most prosperous street dealers in Starling; I'm offering you morons a deal. You go about your business as usual but kick up forty percent to me. That's a much sweeter deal than the scraps the Count is leaving for you. In return you will have total protection from both the Arrow and Vertigo." This time, however, he could see them considering it; even the most thick-skulled of them-Freddy- could shrewdly weigh the benefits versus the downfalls.

The Red Hood leaned forward, low sinister voice echoing down to them, "But you stay away from kids in school yards. No dealing to children, got it?" He warned. "If you do… you're dead."

The Texan scoffed, "Okay crazy man, this is all very generous but why in the hell should we listen to you?"

The Red Hood did not answer them. A duffel bag soared from the balcony and landed smack in the center of the table... with a disturbing wet squelch.

Brick was the only one who dared to unzip the bag. When he did, they witnessed a nightmare of blood and gore.

"You little fucking..."

"Those are the heads of all your lieutenants."

Six lifeless decapitated heads were arranged into the duffel bag like soccer balls. Some had red sinews worming out of their necks, brutally hacked from the perch of their unattached shoulders, others had been cut in a clean line. Terrified glassy eyes stared at them, all mimicking their last precious moments of life.

The Yakuza man hunched over and vomited, Brick covered his nose at the rancid odor. The Texan and Mexican Cartel could not remove their stunned gazes from the bodiless corpses of men they trusted. Freddy grimaced but his bowels had liquefied.

The Red Hood broke their stupefied silence, "That took me two hours. You want to see what I can get done in a whole evening?" He teased, dangerous and deadly.

"Make no mistake— I'm not asking you to kick in with me, **I'm telling you**."

To solidify his new rule over the criminal underworld he let his AK-47 go off, the gangsters yowled and screamed and ducked onto the floor as bullets spilt across the round table.

When they glanced up, The Red Hood was gone.

Freddy Bertinelli had flattened himself on the ground beside Brick. He turned to his greatest rival as an entirely new man.

"Forty percent works for me."

* * *

_Jitters Café, Starling City. _

He scanned the coffee shop for Thea. Oliver saw her sitting on a high table sipping a latte. He slid into the chair opposite her and ordered a drink for himself. As they made small talk there was nagging reminder in the back of his mind; Sara's revelation that Malcolm was alive, and was here in the city watching over Thea.

"So what's new with you, Ollie? Are you seeing anyone?"

He huffed a silent laugh. "No."

Thea laughed in return, "God it feels like forever since I've teased you with that question."

"What about you? What happened with Roy?"

"I saw him yesterday for the first time since I left during the Siege, which is what everyone's calling it". Her tone lost its playfulness. "But I wish it ended differently. He was drugged with something".

"It made him violent, yeah. I was worried about him too." He lied easily, itching to get to his burning question. "Is he okay now?"

"He was cured, thank God."

"How did you get out of the city that night?" Oliver began, casually drinking the latte he ordered. If only it had the same effect on him it had on normal people, he always had too much energy to burn.

"I went to the train station."

"Wasn't it overrun?"

"It was", she shifted uncomfortably. "Actually one of those freaks in masks tried to attack me. It was scary as hell."

Oliver's eyelids jerked up, "What? How did you escape?"

"I think a police officer shot him and I was able to get away" she tried to recall the details. "It was total chaos in there that night, people dropping to the ground terrified, smoke and fire on every street, anyone who was anyone was attacked by them. Why?"

He shrugged disinterestedly, "Just wondering. Back in Corto, I told you that I wanted to start telling you the truth. I mean it." Oliver fiddled with his mug handle trying to formulate the best explanation that didn't reveal too much of his secret. "So…there is something I need to tell you, something that might shock you."

She looked at him with a mixture of anxiety and curiosity. "Don't keep me in suspense. What is it?"

"Malcolm Merlyn is alive."

Her eyebrows shot upwards, she glanced down at her mug, eyes shifting as she absorbed that truth. Thea pushed back a strand of hair and glanced back at Oliver, she took a deep breath, "I wasn't expecting that."

"He fooled all of us. I'm telling you this because it's likely he would try to get in touch with you." He watched her carefully, but she was still shocked, lines of worry ingrained on her forehead.

"What would I even say to him? This is just so weird. All I think when I hear the name Malcolm Merlyn is what he did to the city."

Oliver held her wrist reassuringly. "I know it's overwhelming, for many reasons. But I'm going to protect you Thea; I'll do whatever I can to help you make this place feel like home again."

She pressed her lips thinly, as if her own secret was threatening to spill out from between them. "Well…"

"What?"

"I guess since we're doing truths now. Malcolm obviously knew who I was, and with everyone thinking he's dead, one of his lawyers met with me for lunch. Malcolm left a sizeable inheritance behind for me."

His shoulders slumped, it was only numbers in a bank but it felt too close for comfort. "Thea, you shouldn't be using that money, it's not right."

She tried to placate him with her hands, "I know how it seems. But it's just money. Wherever he is, Malcolm wanted me to have it. I used it to buy back the club. It was the last good thing I had here, and now it's mine again." She tried to smile, but saw he was still unhappy. "You're worried."

He leaned away. "I understand he left it for you… but it feels like he's taking care of you somehow." Thea didn't need him to provide for her, she didn't ask for it either, but he still felt as though he had that responsibility.

"No, no, don't think of it like that Ollie, please this is how I want to start over. I'm taking it as an opportunity. Please don't be mad."

Oliver settled into a smile, only putting it on to show Thea he was alright with it, when he was not. He said, "I'm not mad", _I'll have Felicity track the accounts. _"I'm happy for you"._ Can't be _too_ careful._

* * *

_The Foundry _

Oliver arrived early at the steel mill that evening. There was troubling news that the Red Hood had decapitated half a dozen sergeants of the most lucrative crime syndicates of Starling.

Roy reported unverifiable rumors that the red-masked gang leader had dumped a bag of heads before the mafia bosses. There were even ludicrous suggestions that he left the bloody heads on the personal beds of their superiors to horrify them 'Godfather' style.

Others claimed they bore witness to a massacre where he killed three quarters of a Yakuza mercenary group with one rifle; they claimed he was controlling the mayor; claimed the Red Hood was a demon from hell sent by Lucifer. There was even a bizarre report that he had defended an old man from two robbers.

And he was not making any of this up. None, all, or half of these could be true.

But many claimed he was scouring the streets for recruits for his army. Compared to the other tidbits of gossip from the Glades, this was the one that worried him the most.

As Oliver walked in, Felicity was packing her things to leave.

He raised his hands, "I swear I'm early today."

"Oh", she didn't see him come in, then fell into a chuckle, "you are early, I just have to leave."

Then he saw what she was wearing, a fitted cobalt blue dress that hugged her curves, blonde hair curled into a gentle wave onto her shoulders, no glasses. The dress brought out the blue of her eyes. She was certainly not dressing this way to impress him or Roy.

"Why?" He asked, with the same amount of emotion as a rock. Inside though, there was a jealous green bug knocking around in his chest.

"Unavoidable dinner" she explained passively, it seemed she didn't want to have to elaborate further. "Ray keeps asking me—"

"Ray. As in Ray Palmer your boss?"

"Work dinner" she added, as if she needed to assert that fact very clearly for him. "If Digg drops by tell him I'm still working on Deadshot's laptop. That small thing has enough security in it to outshine ARGUS' entire intranet. I just spent an hour preventing it from installing malware onto the Foundry's comps. HIVE is a sneaky bastard."

He wasn't listening, Oliver said, "We're still tracking the Red Hood—"

"I'm sorry, I know he's going berserk chopping people's heads off, but I still have a job to go too every morning. And I like it a lot. And I don't want to lose it".

Oliver chewed his lip and then moved out of her path of exit when he realized he was a giant roadblock in it, both physically and figuratively. "It's not a problem Felicity" he said monotonously.

"Do what you want".

* * *

_Edo Ichi, Starling City._

Felicity had been flattered by Ray's gift of a dress that cost four months' worth of paychecks, swooned at the Chopard diamond necklace he had loaned to her for the evening. She could ignore the fact that he kind of black-mailed her into going to this dinner to make up for her numerous early leave passes to go be a tech vigilante with the Arrow. It was all forgiven by the time they arrived at the Japanese restaurant to dine and wine several clients.

Well, mostly forgiven.

What Ray failed to tell her was that Lex Luthor was joining them for dinner.

She was getting the feeling that he had purposefully left out this detail because of her unabashed brazen comments about how she felt around Mr. Luthor which was in layman's terms; creeped out.

Oh, he charmed the rest of the dinner party until they were putty in his hands, but she would make damn sure her boss didn't fall for the act too.

All evening she had been thinking of how brilliantly Oliver had hidden his disillusionment. He was half growling at her to sit back down and stay put. _What did he expect?_ She would chain herself to her computer in the Foundry like he was chaining himself to his bow? Okay, _that's a tad harsh Felicity. _But it was maddening. She needed a drink; she sat at the bar and ordered a whiskey on the rocks.

Someone tapped her shoulder.

"Ms. Smoak". It was Lex Luthor himself.

"Mr. Luthor" she said coolly.

"We never finished our discussion".

"There was a discussion?"

He smiled thinly at her quip, "At the QC rebranding event" he reminded her condescendingly. _Am I the only one who hears him talk like this? Is something wrong with me?_

"We discussed the possibility of you developing security software for Lex Corp."

She fidgeted with her glass, trying to find the easiest way to say 'no' to a man who hardly ever heard the word uttered around him. "I barely contributed to the team that made the software for Wayne Tech. I don't know how could help your company".

He snickered, "You're being modest, please consider my offer."

Felicity started to get out of her chair trying not to look too hasty to remove herself from his presence. "Let me talk to my boss and I'll get back to you".

And Ray saved her then. He slid up beside her, one hand in his pocket, the other on the small of her back reassuringly. "Yes. Her boss. That's me. Lex, how are you?" He extended the pocketed hand to his 'friend', a pleasant smile on his countenance.

"Loyalty is a virtue I admire Ms. Smoak" he took a sip of the forgotten, untouched drink she left on the counter. She gulped as he gave her a calculating stare, her skin prickling beneath the scrutiny.

"Which reminds me, Ray." He replaced the drink on the counter, "I want to help you rebuild this city, rebrand it into Star City, I like the name. A bit cliché. Well of course, since you chose it." Palmer's eyes widened the barest inch at that back-handed insult while still maintaining a fake smile.

"But I see the potential you see" Lex added.

Ray fumbled his response and it sounded more defensive than he intended. "That is—thank you, for having our city's welfare in your thoughts. But to me, it's not an investment or just an elaborate architecture's sketch on a map. To me, its home."

Lex pressed his palm to his chest as if to empathize. "I understand your reservations; Metropolis is my home, so why would I care about Starling City?" He asked rhetorically. Felicity wanted out of this conversation but she couldn't leave Ray for Lex to devour.

Luthor continued, "It's quite simple actually; I took a drive through the Glades this morning. I gotta say, it's a sucking chest wound of a district, driving away commerce and regressing economic development. It's set this city a decade behind."

She was eerily reminded of Malcolm's pure hatred for the Glades and how he had blamed it for ripping the love of his life from the planet. Because of Oliver, Felicity felt obliged to point out, "Crime rates are at an all-time low in the Glades."

"Really?" He challenged her with a raised brow. "Have you checked the latest figures? In addition, the population has plummeted by record rates in the last six months. "

_Goddammit he's right. He's so right. _

"If I were a silent partner, I could change the world's image of Starling City."

Ray had not bothered to preserve even a fake smile for Luthor. His hand clasped her back tighter as if her presence was reassuring _him_ rather than the other way around. He was about as lost as she felt by this out-of-blue, maybe extraordinarily generous offer by the wealthy, powerful Lex Luthor of Metropolis City—who she still did not trust.

What were they going to do?

* * *

_Starling docks _

The Arrow and his red apprentice tossed the three thugs onto the tarmac. Then they were propped up against a container like limbless rag dolls. Tonight, Oliver was mostly fuelled by jealous rage at the concept of Ray Palmer and Felicity re-doing the botched dinner date that had quite literally blown up in his face.

"This shipment was meant for the Count, I doubt you were behind this" his voice was low, gravelly. He pointed his bow at the barrels of chemicals they had tried to hijack. Oliver was just waiting for the Dark Archer to appear from the black crenels of stacked containers to ruin everything he had built in the city, to ruin his image as Oliver Queen or the Arrow. His enemies in Starling were doubling by the day.

"Who do you work for?" He yelled into their faces.

The one in the center sputtered, "I-I swear we're not working for anyone. This was our gig. All our idea." Their obvious lie fed the naturally exuded wrath of his Arrow persona that made the street thugs fear him. He would take what he wanted without mercy.

Oliver nocked three arrows and shot each of them in the shoulder. They cried out in agony and writhed in their restraints. Roy glanced at him uneasily but he ignored it.

"Okay! Okay! I'll talk! Just stop! Just STOP!" Their ring leader begged haplessly, he moved his injured shoulder and groaned, sweating profusely from the pain. "W-We're workin' for the Red Hood. Okay? The Red Hood."

Three rapid simultaneous shots later, and the thugs were dead from bullets holes to the chest.

The Arrow and the red archer had dashed aside for coverage. Oliver sprinted back to the thugs, aiming for high-points within the area, searching for their gunman.

The red archer bent towards the dead thieves and rationalized the trajectory of fire. "The shots came from that rooftop, a sniper."

"A good one." Oliver took out his binoculars. He saw him, the sniper, running from the scene. Without warning, Oliver broke into a run, Roy following a reassuring distance behind.

The Arrow shot a grappling hook at the arm of a crane and gained altitude. As he soared he shot at the sniper who leapt between rooftops deftly, landing like a panther. The moonlight revealed hints of a red mask. His suspicions were correct.

_The Red Hood does his own dirty work. _

Bitter cold air blew past them as they gained speed. Roy wasn't directly behind him but not far off. Oliver's was weightless and then rolling onto the hard gravel of a roof, then at it again. The Red Hood was making for the west Glades. Starling's hero was slowed down by the gang leader shooting rounds at him from an AK-47. His belief that guns were reckless and unpredictable had not changed since the Huntress.

If he swung around with perfect timing, there was a chance he could cut off their target at a busy intersection that led into the west Glades. Oliver shouted at his red apprentice, "maneuver 21!" Who nodded in understanding. They forked off in separate directions as the two archers and the Red Hood came upon the intersection cornered by four different buildings.

Oliver jumped off, swinging to the adjacent terrace, the cars below him honking incessantly in the traffic jam that never failed to accumulate there. He ran faster and saw he was ahead of the Red Hood. Swerving left, he spotted the cable Roy had prepared that stretched from windows on opposite buildings. He stepped off the edge of the roof, his bow hooking over the cable and he zip-lined across. The Arrow jack-knifed off the cable and landed in the Red Hood's direct path. The red archer notched an arrow behind the gang leader preventing escape from that direction.

"It's over Red Hood. You have failed this city!"

The Red Hood stayed still, his hands were on the two guns holstered to his belt, but he had no way of drawing them without getting an arrow in the back and the chest. He was effectively cornered.

He snorted, "Nice acrobatics, Robin Hood, you and your merry man make a great team."

"You've done enough. Remove your hands from those guns and get on the ground!"

The Arrow might as well have been talking to a wall; _did this guy enjoy playing with death? _

"It wasn't too long ago you when you were called 'the Hood' and when you killed anyone who got in your way. Where's that man now huh? I had respect for that man!" He barked.

"I said get on the ground!" Oliver ordered over-drawing the bowstring past his ears until the bow bent. The arrow could go straight through the Red Hood and out his back cleanly.

The Red Hood taunted, "You've lost who you are Arrow. I know it! You know it! The criminals of Starling? They're not afraid of you anymore!" He could barely stifle a laugh.

Oliver loosed. Roy was not expecting his mentor to do so and missed. The Red Hood rolled aside; he slid on his back, two guns drawn in each hand. They flattened themselves on the ground as rounds whooshed directly above their heads. Oliver took aim once or twice but couldn't get a solid angle.

Red Hood was still sitting on the ground, practically lounging. "You know what's funny?" He asked conversationally, like a random question your best friend would ask you. "We're all trying to save the city but we're all killers."

He resumed his shooting, the Red Hood's men joined in, emerging from a fire exit door and a barrage of bullets followed. They were overpowered with nowhere to head towards that wasn't a post for a gunman to shoot them down like sitting ducks. To Oliver's reluctance, he gave Roy signal and they made a run for it.

* * *

_The Foundry _

At home base, Oliver had a flesh wound to deal with, bleeding down the side of his waist. He cursed the very invention of guns. The events of tonight, _the past week_, was enough to set him off barking at anything that mildly irritated him.

He sat and tapped down the ire to cool down. He removed the top half of his green suit and took out the first-aid kit. The wound was beside the mottled red healing bruises the HIVE Commander Kane had given him. Felicity, he noted, was still at dinner.

"So…" he cleaned the blood off, "he's a mercenary who's making orders instead of taking them."

"Like Slade?" Roy replaced their bows and quivers in their respective cases.

"Not exactly". Slade wanted to destroy Oliver Queen, kill everyone he loved until he was alone, _chisel away at my soul_. But Red Hood believed what he was doing was justice. Controlling the criminal underworld was how he helped the city. He was a young man too, with fresh ideals and unforeseen talent.

'_We're all trying to save the city, but we're all killers'._ TheRed Hood's twisted logic in a moment where the villain was trying to find common ground with the two heroes, even if your own innocence had died, it didn't make you completely incapable of saving an innocent person.

When you ignore the circumstances, _Roy, The Red Hood, and I, we're killers, but it's complicated._ He would never voice these thoughts to Harper. _Come to think of it…_ was Roy truly passed killing that cop? Or was he faking it? Hiding how he felt like Oliver often did?

"He has more men, gaining more each day."

"Sorry, I was way off with the figures" Roy said.

"You only met him once; it's not your fault."

"Oliver. I've been lying to you."

The abruptness made him lose concentration. "What do you mean?"

"The Red Hood. I know him. I know who he is."

"How?" The pain of the bullet graze was mounting and mixing with his growing anger. Harper had been acting weirdly since the day Amanda Waller kidnapped Oliver and Diggle.

Roy scratched the back of his head, unable to meet Oliver's intense gaze. "He was my friend a long time ago. He lured me to that electric plant to reveal himself. He knows who I am."

Oliver felt as if he were slapped awake. He could not have been more wrong. The Red Hood wasn't attempting to find a common cause with the two heroes, or simply spewing nuggets of wisdom because he liked the sound of his own voice, _no_.

"He wants you to join him…"

"He's...asked me to join" Harper gulped, "...multiple times."

"What the hell Roy?!" Oliver shouted with the combination of the biting pain of the flesh wound and the general feeling you get when your apprentice— whom you love like a brother— tells you the crime boss corrupting your city is also his best friend and has also tried to convince him to **abandon** your crusade. _Our crusade. _To describe it as anger was too humble a term for Oliver. This was back-stabbing betrayal.

"Secret meetings with the enemy? That's what you've been up too in your free time? Do you know what that looks like to me, Roy? Your so called friend murdered three men in front of you! He slaughtered eight men like they were animals!"

"I know what he is!" He was in anguish.

But in the moment, Oliver could not bring himself to sympathize. "Did you know what he was going to do?"

"No! Of course I didn't! I wanted to tell you, but I—I couldn't, I couldn't bring myself too. I was so mad at you, especially after…"

To Roy's misfortune Felicity decided to return from the evening with Palmer. She was unhurriedly walking down the stairs since she was in heels.

"This lair is meant to be a secret you know, but I could hear you yelling from—you went on a mission without telling me?" She said when she saw them decked in their gear.

"Didn't want to disturb your dinner plans with Ray Palmer" he remarked narrowly leaving out '_fucking_' between the words Ray and Palmer. He earned himself the affronted look he knew he was going to get, and then Felicity saw the wound he was sewing, and she was concerned.

"You're injured…"

"Yes. I am aware of that Felicity" he said bluntly.

Just as easily she threw him a dirty look, "Why are you being such a dick?"

"I'm sorry" he said impassively, because he was still not done with being angry at Roy. "I'm just processing a rather vital piece of information that Roy has been withholding from us for over a fortnight!"

The conversation went full circle back to a trapped Roy Harper.

"What vital piece of information?"

Roy now understood how Oliver felt when he confessed his deepest, darkest secrets. It was no easy feat. He sighed, braving himself for another heated interrogation.

"Jason Todd aka the Red Hood was my best friend from childhood."

She blinked and folded her arms, "Say what now? You knew his name? He was your _best friend_? Why—why didn't you tell us?! How could you even begin to consider this was unimportant?! I can't believe this!"

Harper motioned at Oliver and her. "Don't gang up on me when you don't know the full story!"

"The full story?" She guffawed sardonically, throwing her arms to the ceiling, "Oh. My. God. Let's start with the fact that he knows you're the Arrow's partner! Did you even think about the consequences of that? What if he figures out who the Arrow really is? How can you be so inconsiderate of our safety?"

Roy bristled, "I would never intentionally endanger any of you!"

"Oh, so you'd do it _un_intentionally then? Why? Oh yeah. Because you're an idiot!"

And that was the catalyst for a minute-long shouting match. Oliver doubted even the strongest painkillers could soothe the roaring migraine he was experiencing. Grinding his teeth, he cut the sutures and then slammed the surgical scissors on the table.

"HEY! Cut it out!" He yelled stopping them mid-sentence, or rather mid-insult, since they were both getting rather creative in that area. Oliver, who was habitually reserved in speech, withholding his opinion, glanced at Harper with less antagonism than before.

"Roy, what do you owe him?" He asked because if this was any other crime boss they would've heard about it by now.

He sat down, weary of arguing and just talked, breaking down the dam that was holding back his past. "He was like my brother…" Roy began, which made Oliver wince, but not because of the flesh wound.

"Jason took care of me, he had big dreams. He was never like this before Oliver, I swear." With the expression on Roy's face, he believed him. "He grew up here at the heart of the Glades and he loved it. But he was also the man the city made him, he was criminal and he didn't have my restraint. So when he decided that we should be heroes, I followed him".

"Why?"

He shrugged, "because I thought my life was crap, because my dad was a tool and he was dead" Roy licked his lips, "because I was younger… and because he's Jason." He shrugged again. Half the time he was running with Todd that was the only explanation he could give himself whenever he was in doubt.

_Because he's Jason. _Todd could convince you that maybe a little insanity could save countless lives. "He wanted to do more than help, he wanted to destroy. He chose the Mexican cartel as our first target."

Both his teammates were astonished by the apparent 'skies the limit' approach Jason took to criminal justice. "I know, like I said. Big dreams. Anyway we threw our hats in with Brick. It was part of Jason's plan to double-cross him after taking out the cartel."

"Irish mafia" ventured Felicity. Brick was a player that had yet to be locked in Iron Heights. One of those factors preventing it was Red Hood's influence in the Glades.

"In his flawed plan, Jase managed to get us into a tight situation. I was captured by the cartel, and Brick double-crossed us. He threw two stupid kids under the bus. The cops were on us and in the commotion the cartel got our friend, Kyle." Roy had to bite the inside of his cheek to control any nostalgic stirrings within him that could cause his eyes to water.

"They killed him" muttered Felicity, but he barely heard her.

"In Jason's apartment." Roy closed his eyes. It still haunted his nightmares. Sudden flashes of survivor's guilt meddled with remorse often slammed into Roy when he remembered it.

They tied Kyle to a chair in the living room, strapped his arms down and…

"Heroin overdose, he...choked on his own vomit". From then, Roy_ never_ wanted to see another needle near his vein again, no matter what was in it. "By then, we both knew we had swum with the sharks too long and we needed to get out." He sighed heavily, "I didn't know what else to do so I called the cops, Jason was mad but he told me to run. He took the fall… for everything, and I never saw him again".

'_Run Roy. I promised I would help you make something of yourself. I'm sorry I have to leave. But you can make it on your own, Harper. I know you can.'_

Afterwards he saluted him as Roy made a break for it, police cars surrounding his best friend. Jason knelt on the ground, hands behind his head with a smile on his face and a laugh_. _Because somehow, Jason Todd knew he would survive.

"I'm sorry" said Felicity. "For everything I said."

"You have history with him, I get it" Oliver supplied. "But the friend you owe your freedom too, he's gone. And he's never coming back".

Roy shook his head. "You don't know that."

"I do." God he did. He knew more than he could ever say of what it was like to help a friend who had gone off the deep end. They only found a way to pull you deeper into the dark waters with them. Roy's next hopeful recommendation only added to the stinging betrayal Oliver was feeling.

"We could help him".

He straightened until his sutures nearly tore.

"That is _out_ of the question!"

"A chance for redemption!" Roy argued, "He's been through a lot; he didn't wake up one day and decide to become this monster you all see."

He sensed Roy was about a heartbeat away from proposing Jason Todd join Team Arrow and he was never going to allow that to happen as long as he lived.

"But that is what he is now. He is a threat to the Glades and we need to stop him. Some people are too far gone."

But Roy was unyielding. "You can't just give up on someone you care about! What would have happened if you gave up on me?" He stabbed at his chest.

"What would happen if we gave up on _you_, Oliver?"

He held his breath. Awkward silence followed. Felicity studied both men, "I think we should call it a night."

"Yeah" said Oliver, throwing on his hoodie giving Roy a final glance. "But I haven't changed my mind." The red archer looked away, his jaw working.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my God, Team Arrow is unraveling! Can they pull themselves back together? Do you agree with Oliver or Roy? Is there a chance for redemption? Or was the simultaneous decapitations a bit too much? In the first scene I used dialogue directly from Batman: Under the Red Hood. Check it out! **

**Next up: present day Nanda Parbat and flashbacks. See you soon! **


	29. Legacy

_Mercer Park Square, Starling City._

The Lance sisters met in broad daylight for lunch. Sara was in town on the hunt for a rogue League member and wasn't looking to roam the city in her Canary costume 24/7. As usual, Laurel didn't pry further on her little sister's ongoing assignment.

She had gotten the Commissioner to request an inquiry of DEA agent Bill Baston's background. A lot of incriminating evidence had surfaced thanks to the Arrow putting pressure where pressure was needed. Laurel could see herself winning the court case against him in a landslide.

"How's Nyssa?" They sat down on a bench, Laurel with a coffee in hand. She could not remember the last time they had a quiet moment like this. No comatose father in the hospital, no siege, no murderous masked men terrorizing the city, or masked woman for that matter.

"She's doing alright. I miss her though." A pregnant silence passed. "What is it? What's on your mind?"

These days Sara seemed to walk and talk as if she had a giant ball weight chained to her ankle. Laurel bit her lip sheepishly, she sensed the subject matter would be unpleasant for her. "It's about a case I was working on, Vertigo-related."

"Did you win?"

"No" she said with a thwarted frown. "Count Vertigo and his drug are back at it."

"Maybe you should take this to Oliver."

She did not want to derail her sister's quest here, but her input could make a noticeable difference. "He has his hands full, but he told me the League was involved with Werner Zyrtle. The only reason he even has a business is because of a favour from the League." Watching Sara's reaction it was as blank as she felt.

"Did he say how the League was involved?"

"No, but my bet is the Count is just an underboss, practically near the bottom of the chain of command. The drug has gone global; someone with more influence and more money is pulling the strings. I'm asking you because you're the only person who I can go to with this. Could it be Ra's?"

The younger Lance was normally more reserved but she could see the agitation in her sister, the vein in her forehead tensing and relaxing as she controlled her disquiet.

For the first time since she was saved by Nyssa Al Ghul, Sara described the League to someone who was not an assassin. "Many people seek audience with the Master; they trade money, treasure, even children in exchange for a favour from him. All I can tell you is that this someone must have a lot of power to get Ra's' attention."

Laurel put down her coffee on the pavement, angling herself to face Sara. "I have to know who it is. Help me out here, please."

"Laurel" she started in a tone she knew would lead to an 'I need to protect you' type of conversation. "This is risky, you shouldn't be getting involved" she told her, as if that would make her any less invested in the case. Nevertheless Sara was obliged to warn her, "If the League has anything to do with Vertigo, then you are in more danger than I thought."

Laurel smiled, "then you'll protect me."

"I can't ask you to let this go can I? Fine. I'll help you" Sara held up a cautionary finger. "But the moment I sense we have gone too far you have to drop this case and move on, alright?"

* * *

_Nanda Parbat _

When she was merely a slip of a girl, Nyssa saved a baby blue bird that broke its wing in a fall from its nest. It was alone; no mother to care for it, and it would have died if she did not help the poor creature. Nyssa brought it home, and hid the little bird from Sensei, her father and most importantly Talia.

She nursed it back to health over several days, letting it rest within a cage in her quarters, looking forward to the next morning where she would set it free at dawn, watch it fly and melt seamlessly into the cloudless blue sky.

But when she woke she found the bird dead at the foot of her bed. Its neck snapped and blue feathers ruffled. She had screamed and cried and run to father and big sister at breakfast. Father told her to calm down. Talia smirked wide and said to him, "Do you see her weakness? Crying over a bird."

She had screeched at her, "You killed him! I was going to set him free!"

Talia leveled her big dark eyes at her, raven-colored ringlets framing her pretty, cruel face. "It would have never survived on its own without its mother. I was doing you a favor."

They argued afterwards, and father scolded them both. Ever since that moment, she knew that Talia meant business. She wanted to be the heir, and she would take away everything Nyssa loved from her to ensure she ascended to her destiny. The one bestowed upon them both, but only one of them could have.

Nyssa thought of this as she stalked to the solar to confront Talia who was speaking-no, plotting with Artemis. _Those two are thick as thieves_. _The ungrateful wretch_, Sara spent innumerable hours training the girl and this was the repayment for her noble efforts?

"Where did you send her?"

Talia took her sweet time to acknowledge Nyssa's presence until her stare was burning a hole into her back. "Excuse me Al-Sayad, my sister is currently in a nagging mood." Artemis bowed and left them.

The eldest Al-Ghul sauntered to an ornate table painted with an ancient map of their territory, battle pieces representing long-dead tribes and noble houses dotted on it. She picked one up, a lion, and moved it.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific. I have many operatives under my command, my dear."

She bit her tongue to stop herself from snapping at that depreciating endearment. "You know who I'm talking about" she said steadily.

"Oh" she pretended to only just realize and moved another piece. "I sent your little bird to chase down a whisper."

"Al-Zaheer. That rumor came from a reliable source apparently."

"Oliver Queen's mother. Pray that your girlfriend is successful in finding the Magician, she has much to prove to us."

Nyssa flared. She was done with the scheming, the never-ending plots. Talia had been preparing to destroy her from the moment she emerged from her mother's womb. "You're paranoid, you know that?" Someone had to give Talia a reality-check. "Pitting Artemis against Sara proved nothing. Of course she would defend the Arrow, they were once lovers. What game are you playing at Talia?"

"They were team members too, that's what she did during her time 'away' from us. You hid that fact quite well from me didn't you? Not well enough though." She moved another piece closer to the first as if to mock her when she said, "I'm not playing a game sweet sister, merely giving you some perspective to protect you, loyalty to the League must be absolute, and Sara's is not."

Nyssa scattered the battle pieces across the table. "If you lay a hand on her, I _swear_ you will regret it. "

"No need for threats" she was only mildly annoyed by the mess she made. Talia gave her a plastic smile; only with her did she put less effort into concealing her intentions, seeing Nyssa as pathetic and low-grade version of her who could never possibly outsmart her. "She'll ruin her position here all on her own. One day I will inherit this" she waved her hand at the general vicinity, "I have a vision for it that doesn't involved potential traitors stabbing me in the back."

"You talk like I'm not part of that equation".

"The League is mine little sister. It's pitiful for you to think otherwise."

"You've lost it Talia! You don't deserve to be heir. You only know how to manipulate the situation to a pre-ordained outcome you've construed in your mind."

Talia gave her a dirty look. "I don't have time to put you in your place—" she spat, and stomped to her, "—the true-born heir comes first…_then_ the bastard" she said with withering scorn.

They came face to face, inches apart, both wishing their stares could set the other person on fire. When Talia looked at Nyssa she only saw Ameena Raatko, Ra's' concubine and Nyssa's mother. The concept was medieval and only Talia seemed to believe in it; that being the first-true-born meant she had more rights than Nyssa and deserved more. But this thinking was most likely a product of deep-seeded resentment that no one had bothered to adjust when Talia was a child.

To hear her admit it was refreshing but also hurt like stepping on broken glass. And she hated Talia for inflicting that emotional pain on her. Talia glanced down at her with repugnance, and Nyssa wished she was taller.

"When the day comes that I triumph you better have decided whose side you're on, and whether Sara will be part of that."

* * *

_The Foundry, Starling City. _

Early the next evening Sara visited them. She was still in the city, which meant Merlyn was not yet in her custody. She nearly shoved Roy to the ground in her haste to get inside, and more specifically to confront him.

"When were you going to tell me the League had something to do with Vertigo?"

"We thought you knew, but weren't telling us" Roy said, which gave Felicity a perfect gateway to say; "oh look, you two have something in common."

Since that initial heated argument, she took every opportunity to make Roy feel more ashamed, Oliver should probably put a stop to her brutal punishment…but maybe later.

"Of course I didn't know!" Sara threw her hands out; she returned them to rub her temples as if she had a headache. "Laurel is investigating the Count and now I find out that my people were somehow involved? Who told you this?"

"Your friend Al-Sayad" he said, trying not to say 'I told you so'. "She stood beside Werner Zyrtle and tried to kill me with Vertigo overdose and nearly succeeded."

Not the anger he was expecting overcame Sara, but rather disappointment. "I cannot believe this… she never breathed a word of it to me."

Roy asked, "How do you know it was her with Werner Zyrtle?"

"We all thought I was hallucinating, but after I saw her face I am positive I've met her before."

"Before she came to Starling? Where?" Asked Felicity.

"In Hong Kong, during my five years away." For once, no one in the room asked him what he was doing in Hong Kong or why he never told them this before, because for once he wasn't the only person with secrets.

Sara nodded, "she was there. Artemis recently graduated to assassin; Hong Kong was her first mission. I was there too, to guide her." They passed a silent acknowledgement of the events that had occurred, _the alpha-omega bioweapon; the League had set its sight on it too. _"She never said she was unmasked."

"Her grey eyes are unmistakable, and the blonde hair was a dead giveaway."

"Small world ain't it?" Remarked the IT tech blandly, leaning back in her chair.

"A rookie assassin, that explains her technique. But she lied flawlessly about Hong Kong when I interrogated her."

Sara was not up to speed. "'Interrogated' her?" She demanded defensively.

"She was here for Lacroix." Oliver folded his arms and narrowed his gaze at her. "You really have no idea what's going on in the League do you? They're plotting against you Sara, someone is anyway, and Al-Sayad, whom who care so much for, she's involved too. She was trying to kill me in order to prove your loyalty to the League and Talia—"

"What?" Sara went pale.

"Nyssa's sister apparently."

The pallor changed to flushed cheeks within moments. "I am perfectly aware of who she is" she snapped. "Talia Al Ghul, of course."

"If you're in trouble, we're here to help you" Roy offered.

"For whatever reason Talia wants you gone. If she's your enemy than she's ours too" asserted Oliver.

She jabbed her palm at him to stop him. "I can't let you become a part of this anymore than you are. Malcolm and Thea is enough, you're already in too deep."

"You have to let people help you, Sara". He was frustrated at her refusal for it, how she acted reminded Oliver of himself and how he was constantly trying to do everything on his own.

"My position and reputation are being tested. I don't expect you to understand, but we should stay out of each other's way." She started to move towards the door, "You have a city to protect; but my primary concern is Laurel, my father… and Artemis."

Felicity and Roy exchanged staggered looks, perhaps the first thing they had agreed on in days. The tech said vehemently, "She doesn't deserve your protection! She would've killed every single one of us if she could."

"This isn't who she is; she's being manipulated by Talia. I told her to stay in the League, I could've-" she corrected "-I should have helped her escape. But I didn't. I was selfish. She is my responsibility". Her face became as soft as her heart was for the younger assassin. "She deserves a second chance."

Once the door closer behind the Canary, he immediately felt the prick of a stare, he glanced over his shoulder.

Oliver frowned at Roy. "You have something to say?"

Harper grazed his bottom lip with his teeth, his arms were folded tightly, he could see the outline of muscle straining from his sleeves. He shook his head, jaw clenched, "nothing, Oliver. Just… nothing". Swiftly, he got out of the chair and stormed out, and Oliver had a sudden surge of panic that it might be the last time he ever saw Roy Harper.

* * *

_2009 _

_Hong Kong _

They trudged up the endless staircase to the Yamashiro's apartment. The mission to acquire the alpha bioweapon was finally at its end and the sun would rise in the next three hours. He only had that amount of time before the agent would shake him awake to run some other errand for Waller. He only hoped no League Assassins or mercenaries or Triad hitmen would plague his dreams. A place to lie down alone, water and food were the three things Oliver Queen ever wanted nowadays. Simple life for a simple man, a nobody. He almost laughed to think of the playboy-billionaire he used to be, when fame, money and scandal had defined him. No fame, no power, no wealth... that hardly seemed like such a terrible fate now that he had looked death in the face countless times.

"Urghh I just want to put my head on a pillow and sleep" moaned Oliver.

Maseo glanced behind at him, "You whine a lot don't you Oliver?"

Oliver answered with another tired moan. At the final flight of stairs, Maseo stopped short. Oliver moaned even louder, "what's going on?"

"Tatsu! Akio!" Maseo bolted up the stairs.

The front door to the apartment had been smashed open off its hinges. He forgot his exhaustion and ran after Maseo, leaping up two steps at a time.

When he crossed the threshold, he saw there had been a battle.

The table where Akio would normally be drawing at was turned over. There was a spray of blood on the wall beside the kitchen. Signs of a struggle were evident from the scratches made by Tatsu's katana across the walls as she fought to protect her family.

Maseo was desperately running between the rooms but it was fruitless. Oliver was at a loss of what to do.

The ARGUS agent stumbled into the centre of the living room, his utter hopelessness tore at Oliver's heart. He may have despised this man for the past seven months but he could not leave him now, not when he needed him the most. "Who could have taken them?" He asked to get him to focus. "C'mon man! Was it Triad? ARGUS? Someone must have found out where your family was. Think!"

He had never seen Maseo so vulnerable and on the verge of hyperventilating. He stared at Oliver, straining to find some logic in the chaos his world had spiralled into.

A thought struck him, "I know" he said in a low voice, "I know who did this. I know who betrayed me."

* * *

_Present Day _

_Nanda Parbat_

The Al-Ghul's were discussing Sara, she was certain. Artemis waited in the adjoining chamber for her lady to finish what was no doubt a confrontation with the younger Al-Ghul. Talia entered the room silently, but with a burning coldness simmering off her.

"Is something the matter?"

"My sister's questions are relentless. She calls me paranoid, the gall she has. Never mind Nyssa." She flicked her fingers uninterested by discussing her little sister at length, "You have been idle too long; I want you to resume your hunt for Lacroix" Talia ordered.

"HIVE is protecting him."

"Then find a way to unprotect him" she dead-panned with a tone that brokered no argument.

"Yes my lady" she lowered her head respectfully. "What are your father's plans?"

Talia harrumphed, "He has other business elsewhere, I sense he will be gone for a while, where specifically he did not disclose with me. He does not deem me worthy of his secrets."

"He should have more faith in your my lady. You deserve it."

The Al Ghul was not encouraged by her practiced compliments. The argument with her sister must have bothered her, putting her in an irascible mood. "You know what he once said to me? He said 'you are the most competent first commander in the League, I am so proud of you. If only I could correct your one fault, then... then you'd be my perfect Heir'" she said to her chagrin, a bitter smirk twisting her mouth.

Her lady recounted this tale before but Artemis never heard the last past. "What was your one fault?"

Talia Al Ghul leveled a hard stare at her. "That I was born a woman".

Artemis was disconcerted by this supplementary detail, she had ample experience with disapproving father figures, but she never had to contend with one that was dissatisfied by her gender.

The moment passed as if it never occurred. "Father will likely leave Nanda Parbat in the charge of Sensei, the old bat" said Talia her words dripping with disdain. "But this makes it ripe for the taking". Talia drew a vial of blood from her pocket with a confident, devious smile, "I have mirakuru blood with me. I think I know where I can make it into something useful."

* * *

"I grow tired of treachery." Ra's Al Ghul, Head of the Demon arose from the pit, silvery droplets of water glistening on his back as an acolyte draped his robe over his shoulders, then handed him his sword belt and cufflinks. Sensei waited in front the partition for his Master to emerge.

He was a trusted advisor of the Demon's Head, giving him council for as long as he remembered. He had come to the Nanda Parbat as an orphan, impoverished and starving, with nothing but a sack and a lifetime worth of dark memories of his war-torn home. Ra's looked the same 60 years ago as he did this very second looming over him from the stairs.

Sensei once had a name, but the boy he used to be was killed the day he stumbled on the footsteps of the temple. He was no one's son, no one's brother. Ra's had commended him for being of the rare group of people through the centuries who had discovered the ancient stronghold of the assassins, and immediately admitted him into training.

Every few years he turned down the Demon's offers to use the pit. Soon, and before he even grasped the reality of it, his body started to deteriorate, his breaths were slower, skin sagged, gut enlarged, and his heart lost its robust pace. The man he saw in the mirror was getting older and older as the months passed.

Nevertheless, if his Master sought his wisdom he would continue to give it until his last breath.

"There will always be those who oppose you" he said, bowing his head with deference, "Whose hearts have not released their previous lives, and those who are too fearful to enact upon their traitorous thoughts". With his role as instructor, warping and shaping the future assassins of the world, he had come across many and more would-be traitors and minds that were as changeable as the wind.

"I am aware of that, Sensei" said Ra's. "But that is not the sole reason I summoned you here." The Demon's Head ushered him to accompany him through the temple. "On the surface, I may appear healthy and capable, but within my body has aged several decades, what you see on the outside is merely a shell. There will be a day when my body catches up, and it's evident from the diminishing effects of the waters, that that day will come soon."

Ra's Al Ghul spread out his palm for him to examine and there was a faded pink scar on it. The Master was not healing. It was a very real truth that he had dreaded to encounter for nearly twenty years.

"I must choose an heir; the issue I face is which daughter I should choose".

While Sensei was not his youthful, agile self he could still carve through all of the assassins in Nanda Parbat like they were made of cake and beat them into their graves without breaking a sweat. Thus he was chosen to personally train Ra's' offspring in martial arts. They felt more personal than the other students he had taught, they were family, perhaps the closest thing he ever had to one here. But he could recognize what his Master insinuated.

"You believe your daughters to be treacherous."

Ra's frowned grimly as he stared out at the expanse of his land. Beyond the red mountains sloping in out of the valley floor in graceful waves, the snowy peaks were still shrouded in night, thrusting in the air like the spokes on a crown.

"Nyssa has been struck by the most difficult burden to remove...love; she is wavering in her conviction to assent to her destiny."

Sensei understood his Master's trepidation; they both protested the younger Al Ghul's rash decision to bring two dozen of their best warriors to fight another's man's petty war half a world away.

"Sara Lance is a loyal subject Master. You have lived many lifetimes on this Earth, she is merely a dot in the grand scheme of this world and she will not stand in the way of Nyssa's calling."

"But who is more suited to take my place?" Ra's pressed, "To become the next Ra's Al Ghul?"

That answer was rather easy.

"Talia".

The Demon's Head nodded as if he had also been thinking the same. "Many would agree, yet Talia is the one whom I don't trust. It is simple to read someone who is in love, but reading Aramaic scripture is easier than trying to anticipate Talia's next move. Indeed she is most suited, with the fierce will of a lion and more followers who fear her. But Nyssa, her heart has changed, and her followers, they _adore_ her".

The Master was more serious than he presumed if he was having second thoughts about his first choice. Sensei weighed each option; wanting to give Ra's the best advice he could, after all, the leadership of the greatest and oldest institute of killers was being decided upon. He would hate to be in Ra's' position.

Finally he said, "It cannot be a question of who is most loved and who is most feared. You trained them both with the utmost strident discipline and have been critical in your judgement of their capabilities. The heir is whoever you can be proud to name your heir."

Ra's grimaced, "I have had many children in my life Sensei. But these two have yet to earn my respect. Despite my condition I am in no hurry to hand over my kingdom to either of my daughters."

Every Ra's Al Ghul to the League of Assassins had defining campaigns during their reign, and the demons daughters did not display the potential for greatness every Demon's Head sought in a successor.

The temple was on the top of a steep slope of the canyon, looking out over the rest of the vast red stone fastness. Stately domes, teetering towers, leaping arches, and proud columns thrust from the rock. There were several moments of silence as they observed an eagle soaring across the horizon. The just-risen sun hung at level with his eyes, watery yellow through the morning haze. The sky was clear and pale above the stronghold, a few shreds of white cloud stretched out almost still.

"There is another matter I need to discuss with you, Al-Sayad, the Young One" said Ra's after the peaceful moment had ended, perhaps one of the last he would ever have.

Sensei tried his earnest to recall but his memory was not as swift as he would like it to be. "Artemis, yes, what of her?"

"I still am uncertain of her loyalty. But she has exceeded my expectations, despite her mother's betrayal."

He gulped, similarly to the the discussion of heirs this was a topic he did not enjoy conversing with the Demon's Head on, fearing if he said the wrong thing it would lead to his head on a spike. "Master, we both agreed that our...experiments—"

"Trials" Ra's corrected, watching him from his unmoving grey-blue eyes that masked what the Demon's head was thinking but could pierce his very soul.

He cleared his throat. "Whatever you will label them your grace, they were unwise and frankly, if I must speak out of terms—morbid." Ra's never blinked, never breathed, he was impossibly still like a menacing statue. "The search for the 'one who is all' your ultimate bodyguard, you yourself said it was a waste of resources and considering your current physical state…"

To his relief, the Master was not, and had never been a man who sprung for his sword at every paltry remark or differing opinion. He took Sensei's council because he appreciated the honesty and bluntness; every great leader needed a man like that by his side. _Or her side. Would Nyssa or Talia keep me alive, an old man, once their father has stepped down?_

"Except I no longer think it would have all been for naught" said Ra's. He unhooked a vial from his belt, he passed it to him. There was dark red liquid in it, blood he surmised.

"Where is it from?"

"Al-Sayad tracked the abomination from Gotham and took a sample of this from his body before exterminating him. An impressive feat and likewise an impressive child, don't you agree?" But that was an observation Ra's did not need an answer too. "Take in its odour". Sensei sniffed it. There was the metallic sharpness of blood, but something else laced in it that he couldn't quite discern.

"It is as I suspected when I first heard rumours of it in world war two. And you see why I speak of traitors and bodyguards? Can you tell me what it is Sensei?"

Then it struck him. "Lazarus" he muttered. _Traitors took the lazarus waters from the pit and into the outside world. Unequivocally loyal bodyguards were what Ra's Al Ghul tried to create to protect himself from more traitors. _

"Lazarus amongst other components; ingredients to a miracle drug."

Sensei revered at the object in his hand, the Japanese, they had done it.

They had made a super soldier serum.

The corner of Ra's lips turned upwards into what was unmistakably a smile, it was barely there but it was such a rare occurrence that it terrified him a little to see it. "It true when they say war is the fuel that drives technological advancement" he muttered and closed the vial, holding it more delicately he returned it to the Al Ghul's waiting palm.

The Master concurred, "I have seen enough to know. And this is an example of that" he pointed at the miracle drug. "I am most pleased with this concoction".

He knew exactly what this entailed. Sensei stood straight as an arrow in military form as if he were a young recruit once more, a speck in a long column of in-training assassins, ready to undertake whatever mission the Demon's Head would bestow upon them.

"What are my orders, Master?"

"To protect the League in my absence."

The burning sun painted Nanda Parbat in strokes of fire. Ra's clutched the vial; his brow was a wrathful wrinkle as he stared at the lands of the League of Assassins. Its origins began in antiquity; a meagre dozen men occupied its ranks. But it had since grown over the millennia to harbour thousands of legions of men and women, borne and trained to hone the darkness, to become the footmen and knights of the Demon, fallen angels that roamed the Earth.

"We will do what we could not do years ago my friend, we will create the greatest army the world has ever seen."

* * *

**A/N: I just casually added in the Lazarus pit since we all know it exists now. What are your thoughts? Is Talia justified in her motivations? Or is she just the product of bad parenting? Who would be a better leader of the League? Ra's, Talia, or Nyssa? The 'Sensei' character is from Young Justice. Hope you liked the chapter! Review, Follow or Favorite for more.**


	30. The Devil and Purgatory

_ARGUS_

"Could you keep your trap shut, Felicity?"

They passed a glass room crammed with at least six NovaScale servers, computers so powerful that even the depths of winter the room needed to be cooled with portable air-conditioning units.

Digg was looking at her as if she was the mother he was embarrassed to bring to soccer games. She did as he asked and shut her trap, but opened it again when her gaze fell upon the technical equipment in the mission monitoring room. It was the very best and most expensive, massive screens, sleek stylus-and-pen tablets, keyboards that glowed in the perpetual dimness. Bar displays that rose and fell in real time, like waves in the ocean, showing precisely the how many hundreds of thousands of ARGUS agents using the servers.

"Sorry Diggle, I just…this is very impressive."

"Didn't stop you from breaking in and entering though did it?"

She smiled mischievously, "No it didn't."

"We're here." John pushed the conference room door open, it had a large grey ARGUS symbol on it. Within the long room, waiting for them at the head of the table was Amanda Waller. She had been surprisingly punctual.

"Ms. Smoak to what do I owe the pleasure?" She said with disinterest and mild annoyance at being summoned here by the likes of Felicity Smoak.

"I'll make this simple and sweet " she said, knowing it was better to cut corners with Amanda Waller than make her lose her patience. "I hacked into Deadshot's computer; B-T-W you should pay me for the trouble I went too to get into it, there were—"

Diggle nudged her elbow. "Right. Anyway, I can confirm that HIVE has a hacker."

Waller dropped her hand onto the table because she was wasting her time by telling her something she already knew. "Indeed Ms. Smoak, of course it would have experts—"

"No, it's only one person. They're using dormant malware to cover their tracks, piggy-back on worldwide satellites, yada-yada, the works" she unfolded her laptop to show Waller what she came across. "He leaves a stamp behind with every system he has ever broken into."_ From the looks of it he only needed to pick a system he wanted to infiltrate and he was in as if he made a deal with the Devil. _

"And why would he do that?"

"Pride most probably-" Felicity discerned, the use of stamps reminded her of someone just then, "-maybe to gloat to his college roommate about the fracking first class honors he got in first semester when _you_ were the one who did all the work—"

"Felicity." Digg nudged her again, Amanda was stabbing the table with two fingers waiting for her to stop babbling.

She flushed, "Oh. Sorry. Anyway, the trail was indistinct, but he uses a unique algorithm to stamp his work and this presented me with plenty of strings tug. But my usual base of operations does not have the facilities or processing power I need to keep tugging."

Waller's eyebrows jerked up, "You want to join to the HIVE task force."

"No" Felicity had been waiting for the day she could say that to Amanda. "But I will help you. I'll follow these leads, track them down digitally to the best of my ability, but I will do this on my own terms."

Waller sighed, her rigid cheekbones barely moving when she did so. _Yikes, can she only do two expressions? _"Very well, I don't see why you had to call me to meeting to tell me this."

She gave a neutral smile and eased the laptop towards the ARGUS Commander. "Even with Mr. Diggle's clearance there were archive records we couldn't access, the ones rendered null and void. I wanted to ask nicely this time instead of destroying your paper-thin firewall."

Waller was unamused by her subtle boasting, but she placed her thumb on the scanner Felicity pushed to her, giving them access.

* * *

_Lex-Corp Chemical Plant_

_The next day_

"Remind me why are we trudging through a mile of industrial debris?"

"I needed inspiration."

"Then look at a painting," huffed Sara, kicking aside a blackened scrap of piping. "Shouldn't we been beating down dirty cops or something?"

"And what would I do, Sara? Cheer you on from the sidelines while you did all the work?" That got a chuckle out of her little sister.

Three quarters of the chemical plant was a burnt skeleton. The fire had mostly been confined to the labs where Vertigo was manufactured. Apparently Werner Zyrtle was some sort of classical-music loving mad genius chemist who just decided to become a drug lord. He jumped over multiple hoops to the top without even trying, but Laurel knew better.

They navigated slowly past tanks that had exploded from inside, edges jagged and curling out like a metal flower, it must have contained some residual flammable liquid. The right wing of the plant was a tangled mass of dripping blocks and slabs, sections of its monstrous columns scattered on their sides across the cement, fragments from its roof thrown wide, still lying where they fell.

"We can't just put pressure wherever we want too and wait for something to break, we need to investigate," Laurel's response to her sister's more 'punchy' approach. "Besides dad's got the police corruption covered." She pointed to the area they were going towards. "This was where Vertigo was made a month ago. I don't know, I thought it could give us something."

She spotted the remnants of the lab, melted pipes, husks of counters and soot stained metal sinks that the fire had failed to devour. "Werner Zyrtle burnt it down himself."

Sara stopped behind her, dusting soot from her leather pants. "Felicity told me the Red Hood took over distribution and is reaping the profits too. I don't think Count Vertigo himself is our biggest problem anymore."

Laurel had also considered that, but it was more complicated than that. "If I'm correct and there's a bigger player here, surely the Red Hood muscling Vertigo's suppliers out from underneath him isn't going to prove cost-effective for both parties. And how is the League involved? Have you tried your contact yet?"

She shook her head. "I don't think my contact is going to help." Sara told her the story of the young assassin who she convinced to swear loyalty to Ra's after her mother was executed, whom was also currently Talia's go-to errand girl.

"Why do Nyssa and Talia hate each other so much?"

"Half of it's because Ra's has always made them compete against each other since they were in diapers. The other half…well, Nyssa was born out of wedlock."

"Ra's Al Ghul kept mistresses?"

"He can do whatever he wants."

"So Talia had a family, her dad, her mum, and herself. And then a strange woman comes along to live with them and ruins it all with a baby."

"That's the gist of it."

The Al Ghul family may be composed of assassins but their story sounded a lot like a typical American soap opera with a twist. Laurel stopped in the center of what used to be the lab, the wind swirling dust motes around her. She had an idea, "This used to be a LexCorp plant right? Hold on let me make a phone call."

…

_Palmer Tech _

When her caller ID lit up with the assistant DA's name, Felicity excused herself from the meeting. "Laurel?"

"_Hi Felicity, I need a favor."_

"We're favor friends now?"

"_I need you to check property holdings for me" _Laurel went on. Felicity sat at her desk already pulling out her keyboard.

"For?"

"_LexCorp."_

She stopped short, "You've got to be kidding me."

"_Is there a problem?"_ She craned her head to inspect the conference room; Lex Luthor and Ray Palmer were conversing on the prospects of their city. Luthor had come with a very promising proposal that Ray-putting his city's future ahead of his personal reservations- said was worth the partnership. Even if she felt as though he was selling his soul to the devil, how was she going to stop him just because she didn't like Lex? It was petty. She didn't really know anything about the Metropolis billionaire beyond what anyone with access to the internet could find on Wikipedia. Maybe he had a rough childhood? Maybe he's just too arrogant, powerful, and over-confident for his own good? But did that make him a bad person?

"Nothing, I was just in a meeting with the man himself."

"_Lex Luthor? Wow,"_ although she didn't sound very impressed or amazed.

"Is this about Vertigo?"

"_Yeah. I have a hunch; I think you should tell Mr. Palmer to stay away from him."_

If only she'd called an hour ago. "I've had many hunches, and it's kind of too late for that. What do you want me to do?"

…

After ending the phone call with Felicity, Sara strode towards her when she motioned that it was time to leave. "Anything?"

"Nope, just more soot and dust. Who was that?"

"Felicity."

"What's this hunch you have?"

Laurel spotted something in the carnage and wiped away the ash. She read the sign, _LexCorp Industries. _"Maybe the person we're looking for has been staring us in the face this whole time."

* * *

_Lian Yu _

First, it was the sapphire ocean rushing beneath them. Then the sandbanks and green islets dotting the endless blue like scattered puzzle pieces. Then it was the shipwreck, and even after more than five years his skin still pricked upon seeing it.

He lowered the sea plane, and Lian Yu enlarged before them. He recognized every inch of the island as if staring at an old family picture. The pebbled beach he'd crossed countless times, hunting for food, hunting for men…being hunted by men. The hundred feet grey sentinel trees huddled closely together guarding the forest, the brackish water ebbing and flowing, etching curves and arches on the sand to an endless rhythm that was synchronized with his heartbeat.

The sun was rising on the vista when Diggle and Oliver hopped out of the cockpit. His boots made a disturbingly familiar crunching noise on the pebbles. _Dad's body making dragging marks on the ground. _Out of all of them_, _that sound was the most awful. It was a gloomy, bleak dawn, the sky was a dull blue, the sand a dull grey and the shadowy forest was a child's Halloween nightmare. Oliver could attest to that though, he knew there were ghosts roaming between the trees, his ghosts.

Silently, he and Diggle walked towards the ARGUS prison. He double checked his pockets, a picture of Commander Kane in one, a gun in the other. He intended to only use one of the two items.

"Wait outside, I won't be long," he told his best friend.

He knew he wasn't going to venture into hell, or towards his death but he was still a little hesitant to open the hatch. John clapped him firmly on the shoulder with the reassurance and understanding he needed.

"Good luck, Oliver."

…

For a frantic second of panic he thought Slade Wilson had escaped. Oliver reached for the gun. He felt like a child afraid to walk around his own house in the middle of the night, waiting for a ghoul to jump out from every corner.

Slade Wilson sauntered to center of his cell.

"Slade."

Wilson's eyes widened imperceptibly then narrowed into a withering look. "Welcome back, kid," his words were ripe with scorn. 'Kid' sounded even more like a curse than it did seven months ago. Oliver was the scourge of Slade's life, condemning him to this hole in the ground until the end of his days.

"I won't be long Slade," he said icily and pulled a stool in front of the cell. Slade lowered himself onto his uncomfortable-looking bed. He hadn't changed in the slightest on the outside, but the point of putting him down here was to make him change within, for however long it took to get there.

Slade locked his gaze with his single fiery dark eye. "Who gave you that bruise? I'd like to thank him for it."

It was still purple and curled around his eye like the letter C, a butterfly bandage held together the skin above his eyebrow. "I was hoping you could tell me." He held the picture of Elise Nefario aka Commander Kane to Slade, this was the most recent picture they had of her when she was still a brunette.

Slade looked at him warily, then peered at it, and then burst into laughter.

...

His laughter was unnerving, like nails scratching on a chalkboard, you knew the sound existed, but barely hearing it on a daily basis, you tend to forget how awful it actually was. Choosing to ignore it, he only held the picture closer. "Who is she Slade?" He demanded.

When the laughter subsided, he grew serious, but there was still the ghost of a smile. "My ex-wife. The beautifully insane Adeline Kane. She's the one who gave you that shiner?" He said as if he couldn't believe the odds of it. And frankly, neither could Oliver.

"Then you know who she is now?"

"A HIVE Commander," he grimaced. "She chose to betray our country, and sacrifice our friends to become what she is, making deals with the Devil." He crossed his arms, glaring at him with contempt. "You, Billy, and Adeline should form a club since you all enjoy stabbing me in the back."

Stranded on an island, turned mad by mirakuru, locked in an ARGUS prison, and yet Slade Wilson never lost his wit.

"You went to her for help didn't you? For your revenge plot against me?"

"I made a deal with her, yes. She gave me the resources I needed, I killed men for her, and I promised her your city and a super soldiered army."

"Yet she got none of those because of me," he allowed himself to smile triumphantly at that fact, just to irritate Slade. "I bet she blames both of us for that." He didn't make any move to respond_, _he was eyeing Oliver as if trying to discern what the trick was.

"Is she Joe's mother?" He asked.

"Why do you care who she is?"

"Because she's my problem now. Your ex-wife is looking for you and she's quite determined," he indicated his bruise. "She wants you alive because she wants something from you. And I doubt it's to renew your wedding vows."

Slade smiled as if he finally got the catch- that he knew something Oliver didn't, like he had the upper hand. "Of course she would be looking for me." Bitter cold calculation played over his nemesis' countenance, his eyes were slits studying him closely. "But why should I help you Oliver? You know what? I have a better idea…" he leaned to him, growling through clenched teeth.

"Maybe I should let you two fight it out, and destroy each other."

* * *

_Felicity's apartment_

_Starling City_

She yawned as she reached the top of the stairs. _They need to get that damn lift fixed! _Felicity unlocked her front door, a hot shower and warm bed waiting for her inside. "Honey I'm home!" She said to herself, tossing the keys on the side table. She kicked the door shut with her heel, her apartment was dark. "Wouldn't it be awesome if I actually had a honey to come home too? I don't even have a cat—"

"What about me?" A detached voice called out.

"GAH!" Felicity screamed and jumped a foot into the air. Then the Canary stood in the street light coming in from the living room windows. Her cheeks burned, "Sara! What did I tell you about using the front door!" She flicked the lights on, her heart still hammering like a drill.

"Sorry," said the assassin sheepishly, resting her bo-staff on the mantle then flopping back on the sofa, making herself at home by propping her feet on her coffee table.

"I told you she wouldn't be okay with it." Laurel emerged from behind the kitchen counter wearing a navy blue suit and carrying a briefcase. The Lance sisters could not be more unalike in their clothing and personas.

"Laurel?" She scratched her head, the hot shower and warm bed would have to wait. "What are you two doing here?"

She barely finished her sentence when Laurel said, "The Foundry was empty and you weren't answering your phone".

"Yeah Oliver's out of the country".

"We wanted to follow up on what you had on the LexCorp properties."

Felicity kicked her heels off. "Urgh, I've heard everyone say 'LexCorp' about a hundred times today," she sat down beside Sara. For some reason, the three of them together in her apartment like that, it felt as though they had done it a thousand times before, when it was actually the first time the Canary, Laurel and Felicity were quasi-teaming up. "And Ray won't listen to me, so I'm stuck in this boat whether I like it or not."

"Oh so it's just 'Ray' now huh?" Sara teased, wiggling her eyebrows at her. "Kidding," she added when Felicity stared back wide-eyed.

"Anyway, looks like Palmer Tech and LexCorp are going to work together to make Starling City a 'better place.'" She said doing air-apostrophes with her fingers.

Laurel said, "Lex Luthor _is _a recognized philanthropist."

"Yeah I know," she hugged her knees, "maybe my gut is wrong; maybe he is a good guy."

"I wouldn't come to a conclusion just yet." And Felicity took it as her cue to get out her laptop for the lawyer. Laurel looked at the screen over her shoulder; Sara was only partly interested since sieving through administrative documents was not her forte. "This is the listing for the chemical plant, what exactly are you looking for?"

"To be honest, I don't really know."

"Laurel!" Sara admonished.

Her sister harrumphed; she threw her arms out. "A mistake in bookkeeping or unexplainable over-inflated profits, something! Lex Luthor is a billionaire and he has the means necessary to go to Talia Al Ghul for whatever he wants. He can't be as squeaky clean as everyone thinks he is."

"It's a shot in the dark!" Debated Sara. "So what? We go after every rich guy in the city? Might as well add Ray Palmer to the list."

"Wait!" Felicity stuck her index finger up. Sara and Laurel scooted away as if to give her mind the space it needed to connect the dots. "The meeting today! Lex has more than one property in Starling City." She opened the zip file that Ray sent to her, scanning for the specific documents she needed. "Here," she indicated to the sisters. "June 2013, the chemical plant was deemed hazardous to re-open after the Undertaking, he sold the land." Felicity opened the docs with more recent dates, "but after it was burnt to a crisp, he rebought it. Why sell and buy damaged assets like that?"

Laurel snapped her fingers, "Unless he knew it was going to be used for Vertigo. Selling it would give him pretext to say the plant wasn't under his ownership when it was exploited." She paced behind the sofa, "Once Werner Zytle pulled up the stakes and went to Markovia, Luthor re-bought the property because he knew Ray Palmer would fall in with him for the development deal."

Glancing at a map, the chemical plant was situated beside a major underground tunnel that led directly into the city. There were many industrial estates and several open patches of ground where development had not taken place yet—roundabouts with access roads that petered out into wasteland, where one day warehouses or light industrial units would be built. It was at the epicenter of undeveloped territory that had been gobbled up by international and local conglomerates, most notably Palmer Tech, and now LexCorp, in fact…mostly LexCorp. Why let a decent plot of land go to waste?

"It's still a shot in the dark," Felicity said, Sara's argument was accurate, yet this seemed worth the investigation.

The lawyer hasted her pacing behind her, "But it's worth a try right?"

"Hell yeah it is." And the oddest thing happened next. Laurel and Felicity high-fived.

"The moment I felt weirded out by Luthor I should've hacked into the LexCorp systems. I'll start now and scrape their computers for anything incriminating."

"This still doesn't make sense," said Sara.

"What doesn't?" Her sister asked.

"Talia is disgusted by the idea of League assassins being used as mercenaries. In the hierarchy of professional killers, she considers them to be the lowest of the low. But Lex approached her with the impression that she would be exactly that. She would never compromise her personal beliefs if it wasn't worth it."

"So if she helped Lex establish the Vertigo drug empire—"

"What did she get in return?"

* * *

_Lian Yu_

Two of your enemies killing each other? Who wouldn't want that? That possibility had not occurred to Oliver, and Slade saw it. But then a thought struck him.

"You would never let that happen."

"And why is that?"

"Because you want to kill me yourself," he said coldly, "Commander Kane getting to me first would rob you of that."

Wilson snorted and leaned away, but trained a scathing glare on him. "Well...you're right there."

"Start from the beginning, Slade," he told him, not willing to tolerate anymore bargaining.

For a second or two he looked like he considered getting up and walking to the other side of the cell to leave Oliver with absolutely nothing. And he could've. Easily. But he didn't. His jaw was working as he tried to contain his rage, finally he tampered it down enough to begin.

"When Joe was a child. He was harmed by a mercenary I was tracking, Jackal." He paused. "I'd missed a lot of his childhood being in Team 7, but after the accident Adeline's resentment deepened into hatred, even when I killed the bastard who hurt my son, she never forgave me. Then the massacre happened. Most of our unit was killed; Billy and I were the only survivors and Adeline was missing…but she planned it all, and she didn't expect me to live." He scowled, the sting of betrayal still fresh;

"I come home, Joe is gone and so is she. I searched everywhere for them with no luck; then I was deployed to Lian Yu." Oliver, being here himself, there wasn't much more to say on this chapter of Slade's story. "My dream of finding him, taking him away from_ her_ gave me what little hope I could salvage. But why bother to hope? My best friend, my wife, my son, everyone I'd ever loved was ripped from my life. Alone on that island, I began realize I would never see my boy again. Yet I found love in this wretched place, and even if it wasn't reciprocated, I felt I could survive."

It went unspoken that the love he found was Shado.

"But she was taken away from me too, by Oliver Queen. And I made him a promise." Slade looked directly at him then, to tell him their war was far from over. Oliver felt a sudden surge of both anger at what Slade had done to his family, but also relief that he was locked away. "HIVE found me after the freighter sunk, Adeline and I were 'reunited'. She had been looking for me, to make amends, saying she 'forgave' me for _not_ turning my back on my duty like_ she_ did." He chuckled, but his laughter was dry as bone. "She told me Joe missed me. But I was not ready to be his father...I wanted revenge first, and when I had it, then, and only then would I be ready to see my son."

_He chose revenge over Joe, she chose power. _"You haven't seen him in seven years?" He felt a strange kind of pity for him._ I should have looked for Joe, after I cured Slade, maybe...maybe I could have changed his fate, reuniting father and son. _But after the Siege, Slade was not ready to be a father to anyone, not with vengeance still ruling over him, and Oliver was the one who had to make that call.

"No. But I told him what his mother was, and he ran away. I got him away from her, like I wanted."

"You never trusted her. You never told her I was the Arrow."

"She was unstable and we had a deal." He seemed darkly amused, "but you thwarted her plans, and HIVE's Council are picky of who they admit into their ranks. If you can't contribute to their chaos then you don't belong. If she knew you were the Arrow, she'd want you dead." Slade glared at him, "And I'm supposed to be the one who kills you, remember?"

Oliver leaned towards him, they were a foot apart, it would be so easy for one of them to reach out and choke the other.

"You gave her mirakuru, didn't you?"

"She was on the verge of death, saving her made her indebted to me."

He shook his head at how perverse it was; he despised her so deeply that he would let her lose her mind? While she had no idea it was even happening? Oliver wouldn't wish that fate on even his worst enemy. "It drove her insane."

He scoffed and stood, pacing the width of his cell. "She didn't need mirakuru to be insane. I saw Shado speak to me, and she saw our son whispering to her how she should enact the bloody apocalypse."

It was rather morbid if you asked him. Since the night he stabbed Slade with the arrow he had entirely forgotten the man had a son. On the island, before Shado's death, Oliver had always thought Slade's family was composed of a little boy with dark hair, and a beautiful woman, both waiting on a porch somewhere for him to come home, missing him terribly.

He never imagined the reality to be quite like this.

"She wants you to tell her where Joe is."

"Above all, she wants to kill me for telling him the truth," he smiled ruefully, sitting down again.

"Where is he?"

That struck a nerve in Slade. "You think I would tell you where my son is? My own flesh and blood?"

He was stunned by the fact that he believed he was that kind of man. "I would never hurt him, Slade," he said steadfastly.

His mouth warped with distaste. "Oh yes, I was wondering when the honorable Oliver Queen would surface. Stop pretending like you know what fatherhood is, kid." He suddenly stood out of his cot, forcing Oliver to stand as well. Slade jabbed a finger at him through the bars, "just because you won't harm my son don't presume it means you're forgiven!"

Grief slammed into Oliver along with a devouring fury, his hands were clenched into bloodless fists. "You killed my mother! If anything, you should be asking me for _my _forgiveness!"

"One day I'm going to get out of this hellhole," Slade rasped, perilously wrapping a hand around a bar, it was rattling from his ferocity as if he meant to bend it and escape that instant. "And then I'll come find you, kid, and I'm going to leave you, same way you left me. Alone in Purgatory."

Oliver would never admit it to a living soul, but he often dreamed that he was able to cut his bonds, and kill Slade in front of his mother and sister the night of the car crash.

Yet choosing not to kill Slade was the difference between being a vigilante and a hero.

...

With nothing more to say he left Slade where he was. He was locked in a cell while he was free; this was his punishment, nothing more nothing less.

Diggle let out a relieved shudder when he saw Oliver emerge from the Supermax unscathed. He described the whole interrogation to him as they strode towards the sea plane.

Basically, Adeline and Slade were in the world's most lethal custody battle.

For Roy's dilemma, putting Jason on Lian Yu was the only chance of redemption Oliver could see. But Slade seething and swearing to kill him one day could put Roy in Oliver's shoes. He wasn't sure what would be more painful for the younger man, killing your best friend or making him hate you forever.

It was odd to imagine, but seven months imprisoned, Slade seemed as though he was becoming a…family man.

"You joking?" Diggle asked when he said this.

"In the end, Slade Wilson is a man." Oliver would never have realized this in the moment of anger, but he did then. He felt the tragedy of Slade's situation now that he understood his motivations. On the island, he never spoke of his marriage, thus calling him a 'former friend' would suggest he actually knew Slade Wilson, when he obviously did not.

In different ways, the women Slade loved destroyed him; he loved Adeline and hated her that much more for her betrayal. He loved Shado and loved her so much it consumed him with revenge. Oliver just didn't know who was to blame for his demise.

"At some point in his life he loved someone and they loved him. Someone loves him now too. If he's out there."

"Who?"

"Joe. His son."

And because Oliver was Oliver, he was genuinely guilty that he was depriving a son of their father. "I know what it's like to lose a father."

Diggle said firmly, "you have a good heart Oliver, probably one of the best there is. But the only person who can forgive Adeline and Slade is Joe. We don't owe them a damn thing."

John was right. Slade hardly mentioned Shado, let alone blamed her death on him. It was progress. But it didn't make him any less a threat. He was a useful asset for their battle against HIVE, but a prison visit to exchange intel was as far as a 'partnership' between the Arrow and Deathstroke would go. At least he hoped so.

* * *

_2009 _

_Hong Kong_

His creative manoeuvre to have her assassinated by his kidnappers had evidently failed. Merlyn glanced over her, she didn't look like she was suffering, and there was certainly no inconspicuous bullet wound in her head. That ARGUS agent was clearly a terrible shot with pitiful aim since he missed her heart.

Personally if he had been looking down that scope, he would've aimed for the skull. Nevertheless it was an inventive plan hatched in the spur of the moment while he was under the influence of a truth serum; he could not win every game as impeccably as he would like. It goes to show that precise planning is always the directive anyone should take if they desired to be successful.

Commander Adeline Kane minimized the holographic projection from her touch pad, a broad contented smile spread across her lips. Most normal, wealthy, women he knew only wore that satisfied look when their husbands left them more money in the divorce than they deserved, or after a lavish shopping spree.

But Adeline Kane was not most normal, wealthy women.

"Mr. Merlyn, these designs are very promising, our lab has done simulations and I am impressed. I look forward to viewing a prototype of the earthquake device."

Adeline could see her vision coming to life as clearly as she saw her reflection. Voices of reason spoke through her, telling her the direction she should take. They sounded a lot like her son.

Her wound had healed remarkably fast, though Slade never breathed a word about it to her. Alas, she didn't care. There was power coursing through her veins. Almost dying gave her an epiphany; reborn she could see the true purpose of her mission, that nature needed a way of correcting itself.

She had the assassin in Hong Kong to thank.

As for Malcolm, she could always appreciate those who shared her vision for evolutionary progress, especially if they had a large bank account to support their prerogatives.

Her ex-husband's revenge plot was in its beginning stages of gaining allies and the monetary funds, in addition he was executing those who would stand in the way of her organisation and the Council. From Slade, she would secure a super-soldiered army, and from the American businessman; a cataclysmic machine.

What happened to Starling City in the process was merely a demonstration, a 'test-run' to Adeline Kane.

"Of course, you will be one of the first, I plan to make two, and one will be all yours. You must note that we are still within the testing stages; projected completion of the prototype is early 2012."

"The Council are a patient ilk, and your contributions to our constitution were both wise and productive, not to mention it was invigorating to obtain a new perspective. There is no substitute for hard work." She stood and walked around her desk to Malcolm.

"Great things take time. I'll wire the funds within the next 24 hours." There was always a seat for men like Malcolm on the Council. She had been suspicious of his intentions at first, since he was a strong public advocate against crime in Starling City. But he had proven to her that he could be one of them, a member of their lucrative, exclusive group of craftsmen of the world hammering it into shape.

Merlyn left his seat and extended his hand to her and said, "It was pleasure doing business with you. I look forward to what can become of this partnership."

"As do I," she shook his hand, "Welcome to HIVE."

* * *

**A/N: I thought it was time Slade got over Shado, I mean really; even when Oliver cured him he still hated him for her death. We'll be back with Oliver only flashbacks for the next few chapters. See you later!**


	31. On the Verge

_The Glades _

Roy dropped down from the building ledge, Sara a disconcerting five feet behind him. It was hard not to be peeved by her presence, it was only necessary because Oliver 'said so'.

"You didn't have to come with me you know" he said, grudging.

In the faint street light he saw her smile wryly. "Oliver wanted me to keep an eye on you." And that was what she had been doing; she had not left his side for every patrol since Oliver left for Lian Yu to inquire the identity of Commander Kane from Slade Wilson. He had been on the streets of Starling City longer than Sara did, he didn't need her to show him the ropes.

"I don't need to be babysat" he said, not bothering to conceal his continued frustration with his mentor.

He flattened himself on a wall and so did the Canary, he checked the coast and saw four Vertigo dealers in the carpark below the over pass; their hits for tonight.

"You sound a lot like Artemis when you say it like that."

He stared back at her abhorred by the very suggestion. "I'm nothing like her!" He said in a shouted whisper.

She gave a guarded shrug, in Oliver and Roy's passive aggressive argument she was a neutral party, "I never said you were Roy. But she's a good kid; I think you two could get along."

They scaled the building, "You're kidding right?" He said flatly when they reached the top.

"Oliver told me about Jason" she said instead of answering.

He had enough from his teammate's guilt-tripping him, giving him the cold shoulder, it was infuriating. There were instances he wanted to scream in their faces, and then when he felt so ashamed with himself that he wanted to smash his bow in two, and then once more angered by their unfair treatment. "If you're going to tell me I was—"

"I'm not judging you, Roy" Sara said, cutting a clear distinction between her opinion and the collective one of Team Arrow. Frankly, he wasn't expecting it, they zip-lined to the overpass and hid in an alcove directly above the drug peddling dirt bags.

"He won't let me help Jason" Roy confided, "He's a hypocrite."

Sara extended the rungs on her bo-staff readying to jump down on their targets. "I agree with Oliver though, the Red Hood's a menace…" she put a finger to her mouth to pause the conversation as they prepared to attack.

Together they sailed downwards. Roy's foot solidly connected with the nose of a peddler with a crunch. _Swoosh _Sara's staff came down to crack the skull of another. They were getting smarter now, and so the one he assaulted waved around a gun. The Canary smacked it out of his wrist a bright red mark left behind before he could fire. Jabbing with her bo-staff in rapid motions that his eyes could not keep up with— she beat up the other two.

The fourth had recovered, and was well on his way to evading them. They let him go. But not before Roy shot a tracker arrow at him so he might unintentionally lead them to where Count Vertigo was nesting and making his drug these days.

All went according to plan.

"You were saying?" He asked her after they had Felicity contact the SCPD.

"I've always believed you have to choose your own destiny." He looked at her hesitantly; destiny was not a concept to be tossed around lightly in his mind, and that was possibly why he never savored discussing it. When Jason was arrested, he believed for years that society was full of assholes wronging _him_. Roy thus resorted to becoming the criminal that parents told their kids to watch out for on the streets at night. But after joining Team Arrow he was finally able to make a difference, to become the man he'd long since forgotten he wanted to be.

But these days, he was conflicted.

Sara smiled and not unkindly, "I'm not saying you should join a club just 'cause your best friends in it. I knew I didn't belong in Team Arrow, and maybe you feel like don't belong either". He never considered his situations and hers to be similar until now. "But don't let your anger at him choose for you. Ollie means well, even if he sounds like a jerk at times it's just because he doesn't want to lose you."

"Hmph, he sure has a weird way of showing it."

* * *

_The Glades _

_The next day…_

With his arm in a sling no thanks to the Canary bitch and red archer he was hobbling towards the meeting with the Count, knowing he would be pushed off the distribution roster. He had no idea why the vigilantes let him go, he didn't care, anything was better than the solitary four walls at Iron Heights, no way was he going back there.

He would probably get demoted to guard duty at HQ, and have to bore himself to death with uninterrupted hours watching geeks in goggles, wearing nothing but aprons and latex gloves pouring sharp-smelling chemicals, chopping up mushrooms, and waiting for beakers to boil.

He pushed the door to the main atrium open and heard the Count's rage filled shouts and commands. _Oh good. He's pissed._ He walked in, with the aim to blend in at the rear of the crowd and go unnoticed.

"Our concern is the one who ordered the theft; he goes by the name of Red Hood" reported Luka, Zyrtle's accountant. He was thin as a reed and dressed seamlessly in a suit with ridiculously nerdy thick rimmed glasses that kept slipping down his nose. The effect of classy hipster smartass financier had been ruined when he looked like he was going to shit his pants when the Count howled at him.

"I don't care what he's calling himself! This Circus act, this Red Hood, he's dead. Take care of it."

Luka glanced uncertainly at his note pad then back at is boss, "So we should call—?"

"You know who!" Werner roared startling the little man in the suit like a deer upon hearing gunfire. He nodded insistently and hurried off to make the important calls. Zyrtle whirled around and asked his head of security, "give me the specs of tonight's shipment".

"Ten cases assortment SMG's and PDW's, two cases of RPG's, and one case of right-handed grenades. It's all bought and paid for, strictly a delivery and not a buy." _They're preparing for war. _The Red Hood was becoming a problem for everyone who wasn't under his umbrella of protection. "In view of recent events, I've taken the liberty of doubling security detail and switching the drop spot".

Werner nodded with a grunt and went off to the labs. _He's more at peace in there than he is planning a battle. _Vertigo was losing and the idea of joining the Red Hood was getting more and more appealing each day.

* * *

_2009 _

_Hong Kong _

When Kenzo walked home these days he would re-trace his steps twice even three times to throw off his enemies, but it was useless. He knew they were watching him; they had to be, to know where his sister was and to take her from the safe confines of her home. The danger she was in engaged every ounce of brain power he had, it haunted him in his sleep, in his waking moments, not a moment left to respite fully aware that her life was in hands.

And so he obeyed.

He rested on a bench beside the bay, regarding not the black waters lapping the shoreline but at the dizzying skyscrapers at his back, chewing into the darkening sky and low-hanging fog. Kenzo contemplated what his sister's captors had requested of him, and like many other times in his career, he was reminded that he was a man who valued the life of others more than his own… but especially the welfare of those closest to him. He went to stand, and before he could grasp it, an arm wrapped around chest and a cold blade pressed into his neck in the crook below his Adam's apple.

"Say one word and I'll open your throat from ear to ear" the man with the knife warned. The agent would've arched his back and thrown his attacker over his head, but knew who it was; it was the voice of his protégé. His mind worked through his tactics and plans and it struck him that he had made a grave error.

"Maseo—"

"I think he told you not to talk", a blonde haired man appeared in front of him and started to bind his wrists. Amanda's unchained captive, the American, _what was his name? _Oliver Queen. He tightened the binds and slapped a white rag to his mouth; the sickly sweet scent of chloroform overwhelmed him.

…

"Maseo—" He tried to say when the stave of the bow came down and struck his forehead, the leather cut the skin, blood washed down Kenzo's face adding to the other bruises, welts and dried blood already dotted on his cheeks and chin and eyes; a gory tapestry courtesy of Oliver Queen. They had him strapped to the chair in the center of the room to question him.

"Don't feign your ignorance with me, Kenzo!" Maseo yelled, "My family is missing and the only person who knew the address of my home was you."

"This is madness, Maseo! I swear I know nothing!" He growled through bloodied teeth.

"You're lying" Oliver growled low and menacingly and slowly dragged his knife down the agent's sternum. A line of red grew; the vein in his neck looked ready to burst as it throbbed, his jaw clenched as he stopped a scream from escaping his mouth.

"Don't lie to me, Kenzo" said Maseo with icy remoteness as Oliver stepped aside.

"And what about him?" He rasped directing a cold stare at Oliver once the pain had subsided to endurable levels, "You question me and not the American?" He spat venomously.

He was offended by the implication that he had something to do with the kidnap, he took out an arrow and rose his arm, "You little—"

Maseo stopped him, "I trust him" he asserted to Kenzo, he grimaced. Oliver himself was a little stunned that he did. "You're going to tell me where they are, and I can make him stop".

Maseo could have done the torture and interrogation on his own, Oliver didn't need to be there to incite agony on the elder agent, he could have stood to the side and listened, not stab and cut and beat Kenzo without mercy.

The thing is…he wanted too.

Because finally, _finally_, he was fighting for something he believed in. He was taking all the shit thrown at him, the lies, the frustration, the loss, and his imprisonment here in Hong Kong out on someone whom he knew deserved it.

"But only when you tell me the truth" Maseo flared and throttled Kenzo, seeing the beast come out of the calm, cool agent he was accustomed too, momentarily shocked Oliver at first. "I trusted you, and now the Triad have my boy, little Akio. You know him! You met him!" He said in anguish, "He calls you uncle and you let them steal him from his home! And my wife! She treats you like family and this is how you repay our kindness?"

Oliver went behind their captive, took a fistful of his hair and pulled back his head to expose his neck. He held the knife to his throat. Oliver was half losing his mind, unless he already had. _When you stare into the darkness too long, it swallows you whole. Amanda Waller, she made me into this. I only see red now, and somehow I don't entirely mind it. _

He nicked him slightly, any further and he would have drenched the floor with his blood. Kenzo whimpered, his throat carefully rolling as he tried to draw it inward those precious centimeters away from the blade to reply.

And at last, they broke him, not from Oliver's torture methods but from crushing guilt.

"I—I didn't have a choice."

"Why? Why didn't you have a choice?" Oliver tightened his hold on the man's hair.

He winced, "They have. They have her…you, you, have to help me."

"Your sister. Who has her? The Triad?"

"H-HIVE. They have, they have them both. Triad and HIVE, they're working together." His partner signaled for Oliver to stop. Kenzo heaved a relieved but shaking breath. He was in pain, but Oliver stayed a close distance to him to remind him to keep talking until they had the full story if he wanted to survive this.

"Why did they take your sister and my family?"

"To force me to betray ARGUS, your family…gone, that was a distraction, for—for Chien Na Wei to take the bioweapon".

He took a second to process it. "You…you gave them the access codes to the lab?"

"I, I had too. They, they sent me, her…ear, when I tried to cross them." Kenzo hung his head in shame and despair, "They'll send more of her if I don't follow their orders."

"And what of my son? My wife?" Maseo asked bitterly, "What message will they send to me to force my hand?"

"We have to work together, Maseo, please. Tell me, there is nothing you wouldn't do to protect your family". Oliver and Maseo shared a look. "Believe me I never wanted to involve yours. We have to save all of them, we have too".

They went a few paces from their captive to discuss their next move. "What are we going to do?" He asked.

His friend considered it, he knew where his heart was, but also where his duty lied. "We have to stop HIVE from getting their hands on the bioweapon."

"No!" Kenzo burst out suddenly, hearing them. "No they'll kill her! Tatsu and Akio, they'll kill them all!" Oliver was ready to agree with the agent.

He said, cold and calculatingly, "They won't, I have a plan. We switch out the alpha for a hoax" his mentor opened his mouth to protest when he jabbed a hand to stop him, "We have limited options, Kenzo. Even you can see this is what we must do."

"But they'll still have Tatsu and Akio and his sister hostage" Oliver gathered, "How can we save them?"

"I never said it was a full plan" he replied grimly. "I'll call Amanda, get our weapons ready Oliver. We must act fast before the Triad gets there first."

"And what about me?" Kenzo dared to ask, earning himself twin sharp, vicious looks from them. Immediately his shoulders hunched inwards, making him appear smaller. Even if his mentor had been coerced, Maseo loved his family more, and so he could relish at the fact that ARGUS would give him the punishment he deserved. It was cruel and heartless, but as Kenzo said, _there is nothing you wouldn't do to protect your family. _

"You are still a traitor. We give you to Amanda Waller; she'll know what to do with you".

* * *

_Present Day _

_The Foundry _

Kane was likely to come after them if she knew the Arrow's identity, to set the record straight for ruining her investments in Slade's revenge scheme. As long as HIVE did not know the truth, they were safe, but that was a poor bet to rely on, given how many people knew Oliver was the Arrow. They needed to double the security on the ARGUS prison and fortify the Foundry ASAP.

As soon as Digg finished briefing Amanda at the ARGUS headquarters, he visited the foundry to check in. The minute his friend came through the entrance, he could tell he was troubled; John placed his hands on his hips, agitated.

"Waller wants us to find Joe; she thinks we can put Adeline Kane to heel if we have her son."

_A classic Amanda Waller move to make_. He had seen it a mile away. He shook head in dismay, "No I won't put that kid's life at risk. I promised Slade." _He made a promise to me, and I've returned it in kind. _

Felicity conferred, "Oliver's right, his son didn't ask to be a part of this and we shouldn't make him".

"None of us want a target on our backs. But it's a way to draw her out" Roy said. Oliver could at the very least agree that the idea was tempting, a fast, straightforward route to bringing down Adeline Kane, their troubles gone without so much as lifting a finger. _I just can't believe I'm doing Slade a favor. _

"At what cost?" He countered, "We find him, then what? What does Amanda want us to do with Joe to convince Adeline we mean business? Hold him hostage and torture him?"

John was taken aback, "Oliver. It won't come to that."

He shook his head again, "We have to draw the line somewhere. If anybody deserves a normal life out of all of this, it's Joe." Slade, despite his mirakuru induced insanity, had a thread of wisdom to chase his son away from his power-hungry mother and inadvertently himself. Wherever Joe was, whomever he chose to be, Oliver hoped for his sake he would never be drawn back into this world where super soldiers, HIVE, and powerful men who planned mass murder existed. He even hoped Joe loved Slade for the father he remembered in his childhood and not the killer he had become.

When Felicity motioned them to listen to a transmission on the monitor she studied Oliver closely. Listening to him advocate Joe's unique case so strongly, a boy he didn't even know, who was also the son of their enemies— well her heart melted like warm butter to see the compassionate side of him emerge.

"_Ten cases assortment SMG's and PDW's, two cases of RPG's, and one case of right-handed grenades…"_

Felicity, Oliver and Roy listened to transmission from the mic Roy planted on the Vertigo peddler. Felicity was giving him an odd look all the while but she averted her gaze when he shifted his to hers.

"Are we on the same page?" He asked Diggle before he left them to the mission.

"I'll tell Amanda we're doing this our way" and it made Oliver smile to know his friend had his back.

He spun on his heel to his remaining team members. "Suit up" Oliver caught his bow that Roy tossed to him, they were back to the rhythm his heart belonged too now. "The Count's arming himself. We can't let those weapons get to him."

* * *

_Infinity Tower, Starling City _

The black helicopter hovered on the helipad, a whirlwind caused by the spinning blades. The pilot and co-pilot had been taxied for four minutes, they weren't expected to unload the crates of product themselves, yet the Count's pick-up guys were just loitering on the roof, not making any move to come and get the delivery.

Finally one of them came on deck; he had to shout at him over the sound of the propellers. "Protocol says I'm only supposed to be staying on the ground for six minutes!" When he looked over his seat, the barrel of a gun was pointed at his head.

The man discarded the disguise and there was a red mask beneath.

"It's okay I won't be staying that long."

The pilot and co-pilot were tossed out of the cockpit and into the Count's pick up guys. They crashed and dragged over each other like bowling pins. Vertigo's men were tied at ankle and wrist, with rags stuffed in their mouths to give the illusion of a team waiting for the delivery.

Jason got to the controls of the helicopter, and waved goodbye to Werner Zyrtle's band of idiots gaping at him like fish, taking off with their weapons.

And then there were two loud pangs of steel and the helicopter wavered in the air like a drunken bee. The Red Hood craned his head out the window and saw two arrows stuck to the chopper's body, their source; the Arrow and his red sidekick, his old buddy.

"And I almost thought you wouldn't show" he mused to himself.

Another larger projectile implanted into the plane and it tipped over in the air, spilling the contents out twenty feet to the roof and even farther down to the thick traffic on the road forty stories below. The counterweight they attached kicked in; pulling the chopper back to the helipad, but the Red Hood kept pushing it forward. It was a game of tug of war. To both their misfortune, the screeching of the engine told them that it was going to give out at any moment.

…

"Is that gonna hold?" Roy shouted at Oliver over the roaring of the chopper's engine.

"No." Without further explanation, The Arrow propelled himself upwards towards the deck, leaving his apprentice staring after wide-mouthed, blank-faced and confounded because he had no idea how the hell he was going to weigh down a whole goddamn helicopter all on his lonesome.

"Oh. I see" he mumbled to himself thoroughly pissed. "Okay Oliver thanks for the head's up. I'll just take care of this".

"You wanna dance? Let's dance!" Jason swerved the chopper picking up the Starling Hero with it like waving around a yo-yo.

Oliver held on for dear life, getting higher, and then he grabbed the edge of the deck and finally pulled himself onto it. Jason did the worst, most malicious thing next and that was tip the helicopter over. The boxes of weapons tumbled out in the other direction, knocking on each other, the cases cracking open like eggs shells, weapons spilling out.

At one moment the ground was level, and he saw the face of the adjacent building…and then it lurched to become vertical; he slipped, the busy road and empty space was all he saw. The Arrow stumbled forward, one foot leaping over the other, out of balance despite how desperately he tried to ground his feet. Heart pounding in his ears; he gripped onto a chair, his leg swinging out into nothing. He pulled for all he was worth, eyes squeezed shut.

Jason laughed from the pilot seat and said in a crisp, professional voice, "We are currently experiencing some minor turbulence; all passengers are _kindly_ requested to put their seatbelt on."

…

Below there were screams and car doors slamming as people hurried to escape the falling helicopter. Roy worked to staple the cable to the roof but each one he secured popped out, unable to withstand the weight. Thankfully it was enough to upright the chopper once the engine gave out in an explosion. There was the smell of smoke and motor oil.

…

He was thanking God that Roy managed to stabilize the helicopter. As Oliver hauled himself back inside Jason turned and shot at him. He dived onto his back and countered with an arrow, he missed and it struck the controls, electricity sparked, giving no chance of maneuvering the plane off the street. The helicopter started to nose dive and he found himself having to hold on for dear life again.

"Ha! Nice job Robin Hood, you're a freaking genius aren't ya?" Jason mocked and jumped out of the helicopter. Oliver cursed because the Red Hood was getting away a second time. But there was still a helicopter that needed to be stopped from crashing. Free-falling rapidly with gravity losing the battle as his legs flailed up, Oliver got out of there fast.

As he leaped out into the emptiness of Starling's skyline, Roy was swinging over between two buildings to take his hand and they landed on a ledge together.

The helicopter had multiple counterweights and cable arrows attached into its roof courtesy of Roy, it looked like a giant fly caught in a spider web. There were still people on the street running away from the falling danger not yet realizing it was already safe. "I saw him jump to safety there" Harper directed his attention upwards and they simultaneously nocked and loosed.

They pursued the Red Hood, hopping and leaping between ledges and roofs. They caught up with him on a building under construction, moss green netting blanketing the entire façade. They sprinted down steel and wooden platform shelves. One gave way below their feet, Roy swung down to the lower shelves and Oliver slid down the angled platform closest behind Jason. They were reaching the end of the building's width; arrows flew at the Red Hood but missed their mark. Jason grabbed onto portable gas tank, he threw it up, and then jumped out into empty air as if he had wings. He spun mid-air with his gun and shot at the tank.

"Move!" Oliver and Roy barely had a moment to breathe before finding cover as the tank exploded and they were tossed like toys off a blanket.

The heat washed over them. Oliver was thrown behind a pillar. He didn't know how long he lied there. There was the screech and clanging of falling metal. When he opened his eyes, the ceiling was dark, blurry, his eyes tearing from the smoke. When he checked his surroundings, Roy was lying on the floor ten feet away. Tendrils of fire still clung to the netting, his apprentice moved and then gasped in pain, clutching his leg to his chest.

"You think we lost him?" Roy said, stifling a moan. He gently helped Roy to his feet, arms around each other's shoulders, the Red Hood was nowhere in sight. "Yeah we did."

* * *

_Starling City _

"Thank you, thank you" he said with feigned modesty waving to the crowd that gave him a thunderous applause after he concluded his speech at the Palmer Tech-LexCorp gala. Ray Palmer was clapping beside him. Luthor saw these people as trivial annoyances, beneath him. He descended into a crowd of them. No one would directly question his motivations to swoop in on Starling City and save the day, since they were too busy being grateful for the sizeable donations he gave to key Starling charities.

His security ushered him into his car. "Another charade finally over" he said, loosening his tie. Though he would have to look upon the simpletons once more in the dozen other galas he planned for the next few months. It was necessary of course. Perhaps the only consolation he got out of this was tricking Ray Palmer- the trusting billionaire half-wit- into signing the agreement, watching him smile warmly and preach to his fellow Starling citizens promising them a brighter, happier future…when none was coming for them.

"Hello?" Luthor answered the phone call. His assistant told him about a takeover by the Red Hood over Vertigo distribution, a growing criminal element in the Glades. The mercenary wrenched the carpet from beneath Werner Zyrtle, taking his distributors-several crime bosses and mafias of the city-and leaving him floundering like a landed fish with men, drug cooks, and suppliers he couldn't pay wages too. As usual, the Arrow was still a pain in the back, but it was enough to have a green-hooded arrow-shooting vigilante to deal with, now there was another hooded annoyance?

This was a giant setback.

"_The Count requests a meeting as soon as possible". _

He muffled a frustrated groan, "let's get this over with. Set it for midnight. Where is our enforcer?"

"_In Gotham."_

"Never mind, contact the Hand of Four."

"_And our ally in Nanda Parbat?"_

"No need to trouble the Al Ghul with this, she did her part" he decided, "get the King of Corto Maltese for a video conference tomorrow; he must be informed of this impediment to the war plans."

* * *

_The Glades _

_Midnight…_

The last time Luthor set eyes on Werner Zyrtle he had some composure, a respectful man in such a dark gritty criminal underworld, he never presumed himself to be Lex's equal, but his uncharacteristic rise to power had made the chemist demanding.

"He hijacked a shipment of supplies, the third one this week!" The meet was conducted within a discreet LexCorp research facility in East Starling, near where Vertigo was being manufactured currently. "And then before that—"

"Yes, after your tenth repetition, you've made it quite clear he is an issue to be dealt with" Lex bluntly interrupted Zyrtle's panicked blabbering, boredom and irritation prevalent over his hard features. "The only detail that disturbs me is that fact is that this Red Hood persona, a young man as you say, managed to be on your side in the beginning and then subsequently decided to take arms against you. Can't you get your allies in line yourself?"

Zyrtle frowned, "he was a mere mercenary when I found him, a nobody, I didn't realize he would—"

"Yes. _You_ didn't realize" Lex leaned forward, his hands steepled on the desk, "but the question is; what are you going to do about it?"

Werner's looked at him wide-eyed, "But that's why I contacted you directly sir, I need experts on this. He has the support of every crime lord in the city."

_Too soon to hope you actually had a plan of your own. Why does is it always that I am the only person in the room with their brain switched on? _

He cleared his throat and the Fearsome Hand of Four dropped down from the struts on the ceiling, three men and one woman, all assassins decked in green and blue uniforms. He motioned two fingers and the largest man had Zyrtle pinned to the ground with one swift maneuver, the woman held down his head with her boot, a gun was jammed into his mouth to shut him up. The few men he had brought immediately surrendered, seeing they were no match.

Of course his methods were extreme, but Luthor wouldn't stoop so low as to kill another innocent human being outright—he had other people to do that for him.

But he did not intend to kill Werner Zyrtle, despite his failures. The other man should consider it a gift from God that Luthor decided to spare his life. He got out of his leather office chair and stood beside Zyrtle's head, the assassin pressed her foot down harder, flattening his cheek on the floor.

"Do not make me regret this investment Mr. Zyrtle. You were a sniveling, pathetic drug cook when I found you and I could easily find someone else to make Vertigo for me" he crouched beside him. "Thankfully for you, your profits are still _mine_, the Red Hood stealing your business, is the same as him stealing my business so—" Luthor straightened and waved for the assassins to release the gasping Werner Zyrtle. Lex fixed his tie, looking down as Werner stood, slightly hunched.

"Since I am a generous man, you have use of the Four to put a hit out on Red Hood, take whatever means necessary to eliminate your competitor. Start a gang war if you must-" he held his eye and placed a hand on his shoulder, Werner shuddered, "-but do it quick. Remember they work for me and will not hesitate to end your life, so _try_ not to outlive your usefulness, will you?"

* * *

_Vertigo Base _

_Soon after…_

Werner's Head of Security approached his boss, who was anxiously walking up and down the length of his office beneath the low light of the single fluorescent lamp hanging from the ceiling, rubbing his bald head that shone like a cue ball and cracking his knuckles. His boss' boss was running out of patience. The meet with Lex definitely tripped up Zyrtle and he was not thinking straight. A man who had forged a reputation as being a decisive, iron-fisted, genius chemist-gang leader, he obviously felt his dignity and pride had just been magnificently shat on after Luthor ruthlessly humiliated him in front of his own men.

"Maybe my last request was too mired in subtlety. I want this man dead!" He yelled thrashing a glass off the table it smashed to pieces on the opposite wall.

"Understood sir, we'll be taking further precautions at every transaction".

"That's not enough!" The Count stopped his movements, his forehead creased in wroth as his rancorous agitation transmuted into vengeful ire. "Get every man we have on the street. No more sitting around waiting to get picked off and trampled by that Red Hood fucker. He's gonna learn this is a contact sport". He grabbed his gun from the desk drawer and cocked it.

"We're going to war."

* * *

_Central City _

From Talia Al Ghul's perch atop the Central City Police Station-one of the iconic buildings within the 'city that never stops' as its inhabitants nicknamed it-she listened to the police scanner. A meticulous planner, and with rumors of a red streak saving people within seconds, she had to prepare herself accordingly.

There was a robbery on 57th and Hammersmith, she did not intend to stop it, it was none of her business what the criminals of any city did to line their pockets and put food in mouths. Tonight she was only an observer.

She arrived at the robbery site, a jewelry shop, _how unoriginal. _The escape vehicle was making a roundabout towards a tower. She scaled it going higher and higher until the wind could just easily blow her off like a bug. But there were mountains in Tibet a hundred times higher so it was not a problem for her. Gripping onto the edge of a satellite dish she watched as a red streak zipped between roads and alleyways in a perfect line towards the escaping robbers. A police van, woefully slower than the speedster driving half a mile behind, struggled to catch up.

Her eyes were moving as fast as they could. The escape vehicle skidded off the road as it no longer had a driver. In the next moment, she saw the robbers, handcuffed in the exact police vehicle it had tried to flee from. Talia blinked to ensure her eyes were not deceiving her, she had witnessed her father's wounds healed by the waters of the pit, and this was at par with that.

Following the streak once more she got to the ground. There was an electronics shop behind her. Talia smashed the window; the alarm went off to alert the CCPD patrol. She threw a smoke bomb inside that would've felled a one hundred pound man out cold. As she crossed the street to hide she felt a breeze rush past her, whipping her hair. The red costumed hero was lithe and tall, he saw that there was no theft being conducted and neither did the gas knock him out.

_Scwhoop_ and he was a red line down the street going off to stop another criminal.

This was going to be a challenge. Fortunately for her, she welcomed those.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! It's good to be back! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Some of the scenes have been adapted from Batman: Under the Red Hood. Upcoming: more HK flashbacks, Malcolm Merlyn, HIVE, and we set the stage for the first crossover arc with the Flash!**


	32. Fanning the Flames

_Vertigo Base, the Glades_

A natural-borne gift Werner Zyrtle had nurtured since his youth was his chemistry skills. Having such a vast, in-depth knowledge base of the elements and composites that made the world, well, the task of making a homemade bomb was rather simplistic, almost therapeutic. The Count whistled as he completed the trigger circuit. He removed his safety goggles and addressed his three heads of security.

Zyrtle waved his index at the six bombs he'd made. "Plant these in strategic Yakuza and Cartel territories. Meanwhile, direct our foot men to East Starling. Any joint, bar, casino, club, restaurant Red Hood has his fingers dipped in, wreck it and kill anyone in your way" he reconsidered that last order, "actually, just kill anyone who isn't us".

* * *

_East Starling_

_Underground Casino_

The Vertigo men swarmed into the nightclub, bursting from every entrance and exit, rifles aimed at the roof, going off at will, tables tipped over scattering playing cards, glasses, mayhem everywhere you turned. The entire neighborhood was in sheer pandemonium.

A thug threw the bartender onto the counter who had been too slow to get away when he tried to contact his boss of the attack. He struggled, both afraid yet in pure disbelief at the treatment he was receiving. He shouted over the din of screams, gunshots, and stampede of guests running for their lives. "What are you doing? We're protected! We pay up to the Red Hood."

He was silenced with a bullet, his dark blood mingled with the liquor that spilled by the gallons.

* * *

_Seaview, West Starling _

After training with Malcolm, Thea stood in front of the expanse of her living room windows. The view she saw was of two skyscrapers, the reflection of the sky rippling on their façade. The distance between them provided a view of the silvery bay, Starling bridge, and a darkened cluster of buildings beyond the docks; the Glades.

"Oliver's banning me from entering the Glades". She watched the news play on the screen, but not in that detached state of mind most people have when they see destruction in some far off country they had never been too. This was Starling City, her home, and it frustrated her to it see come under attack. _Roy's out there, fighting for it tooth and nail_.

She felt utterly useless across the bay. The accuracy range of her archery skills was improving and she could more than handle herself with a sword. The scum of the street wouldn't even see her coming if she decided to wear a mask and beat their asses.

She smiled to herself; it was one of those wild daydreams you had, which seemed so far removed from reality that it made you wistful and amused at your own absurd imagination.

"That's good advice he's given" Malcolm said, standing beside her at the window. He had changed into a suit. She shot him an irritated look, beginning to resent being pent up in her apartment by both her father and brother.

"I'll have to push the club re-opening by at least two weeks at this rate".

"The situation is only getting more dangerous across the bridge, there's no telling when it will settle down over there, if it ever will."

"The news is putting a death toll on the headlines now."

"Good or bad, innocent or criminal, death does not discriminate."

Thea thoughtfully looked at the Glades. There was smoke twisting into the sky from fires she couldn't see, it was white now, seamlessly joining the white clouds of the azure blue sky. All the mayhem, death and darkness of the night before, forgotten in the purity of a new dawn.

There was a chill remoteness in her voice. "Starling is better than it was three years ago, but it hasn't changed. Not really. Maybe this is what you foresaw, when you started planning the Undertaking", she said without looking at him.

She saw his reflection on the windows, his brows creased, "It's been more than six months since you asked me to train you, and we have only touched that topic once." _Tommy. I remember. _

"You're still pretty vague about what we're really up against."

Malcolm smiled, "Everything in its own time Thea. I have to leave or I'll be late for my flight."

"Where are you going?"

"Central City. I have a business meeting with an old friend." Which could mean any number of mysterious contacts Malcolm had. It still amazed her how he survived this long without anyone finding him.

"I didn't know you still had friends."

He laughed, "Alright, acquaintances. In the meantime, you stay put. See you soon."

* * *

_The Foundry _

It was the night after their last scuff with the Red Hood. "Trafficking is high" said Felicity, eyes flying over the monitor as the latest statistics for crime rates came in spiking up to triple the value of what they were a week ago. "The precinct is flooded with an influx of charges against possession of contraband; namely illegal drugs such as Vertigo, but also firearms."

"Sin told me Vertigo prices have dropped, turning the market back over to the Count" supplied Roy. It had been breaking news for the past six hours that there was chaos on the streets. The initial battles appeared to the public as random tiffs in unconnected locations across the city- Oliver knew better, they were cesspools of crime, regions of Vertigo's competitors. It's as if every criminal forgot about their fear for the Arrow and was emboldened to fight, all at the same time.

"I talked to Lance; it's Vertigo retaliating, hitting at the Red Hood's territory" said Oliver. "If the Red Hood loses control, all the factions he has under his belt will start taking matters into their own hands. And then we'll be in a full-blown gang war". _Werner is merely testing the waters, when war comes, it will be much worse than this. _Oliver was flying solo now, since Roy had torn a ligament in his leg and was on crutches for at least a fortnight.

From the Japanese, to Mexican, to Italian mafias, each one of them would take up arms and spill as much blood as they wanted to carve Starling into the pieces they wanted to regain. Jason's plan to control the crime in the city had its recompenses, but it only worked for so long…

* * *

_Central City_

_Later that evening…_

Four of Talia Al Ghul's assassins were at their respective destinations. _"We are in position, my lady, we await your orders" _David Cain, her lieutenant, informed. Though her followers were from varying backgrounds, and were of ages young and old, their loyalty was without question.

"_Ready." _

Talia strode down the hallway towards the guard room, sword trailing besides her leaving a mark in the carpet. There was an addictive power in knowing that you could cause as much damage as you wanted to someone else's property without facing the consequences.

"_Ready."_

"_Ready."_

"_Ready."_

She kicked down security room door. The guards could not reach for their guns when she pinned their wrists with ninja stars to the chair, wall and desk. The light dancing off her sword was the last thing they saw before she cut their throats, painting the walls with spattered blood. Talia demolished the computers, disabling the emergency systems.

She pressed the explosive onto a wall and set the charge for sixty seconds. She calmly walked out, a canister of gasoline in her hand, towards the crowded office floor. The over time workers going about their business barely noticed her, so heavily were they involved in their worthless, mindless jobs. Only when the smell of the gasoline she was sloshing onto the floors and into their cubicles hit their noses, did they protest.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?"

"Who are you? What is that?"

She didn't answer them, but idly tossed a lighter over her shoulder.

Fire bounced onto the gas soaked carpet. The absolutely lovely sound of _vroooom_ followed and the office was ablaze as if the gates of hell had opened. She leaped out the window as the explosion went off, its pressure throwing her out into the open air a dizzying forty stories above street-level.

She propelled herself five stories above and looked out at Central City.

_BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM_.

Four other explosions and fires simultaneously destroying and wreaking havoc. Mushroom shaped smoke clouds whooshed into the night air, fire cackled. She smiled serenely, orange, yellow, red, and white flames dancing in her eyes for miles all around.

….

_Star Labs, Central City _

Barry Allen slowed down on the treadmill, he was still a blur but eventually his physical image returned to normal. Panting he reached for a towel and water bottle on the floor.

"Excellent Barry, 400 miles per hour, that was a new record" said Dr. Wells from the other side of the observation window. Cisco was fiddling with the ECG on his suit whilst Caitlin was alert at the computers for any meta-human activity.

"Oh my God!" She cried, "Five explosions went off in separate buildings across the city".

"Fire Department isn't on it?" Cisco asked, rushing to the seat next to her.

"All their sprinkler systems are out" she reported. "The fire department is stretched thin and the fires at Hammersmith and Braker are spreading to the bottom floors."

Barry had zoomed into his suit the moment Caitlin said oh my God. "I don't think I can get to each of them fast enough".

This hero thing was still new to him, he was fast, sure, but could he solely rely on his speed to save people?

"Yes you can, Barry" Harrison encouraged him, blue eyes full of certainty and resolution. Allen nodded appreciatively and ran off, the after-wind blowing at them.

"This is definitely not meta-human activity" Cisco confirmed.

"How can you be sure?"

"It's too well-planned, I mean why bother to disable the sprinkler systems?"

Caitlin pulled up cameras feeds, there were glimpses of dark-hooded figures, barely there, carefully avoiding the camera's line of vision, shadows skipping from one hallway to another, impossibly quick. Then it went to static as they aimed projectiles at the cams to disable them.

"Why these five buildings? How are they connected?"

"I don't think they're connected at all—"

"—they just wanted a distraction" Wells ended for him.

Their speedster had made it to the first site, but it was wildfire and the other four targeted areas were still in danger. Authorities were evacuating as many people as fast as they could but it may not be enough to save everyone.

Cisco sipped his soda, anxiously chewing on the straw. "But who would want to distract Barry? And distract him from—" he stopped, eyes-wide.

Caitlin frowned at him, "Cisco?"

"Frrrooommm…." Cisco's eyelashes fluttered shut, his limbs lost function, he dropped the soda can and his head banged on the keyboard.

"Cisco!" She leapt out of her chair.

Then there was a giant sword against her neck.

She let out a squeal and reared back into sitting position, the cold steel never leaving her jugular. A raven-haired woman was holding the sword. They did not move at Barry's speed, but they didn't seem to need it at all. They had evaded the cameras, sensors, and security measures throughout the facility; as if they were ghosts that just materialized into the room with them.

Two other people were behind her, in black hoods and half-masks, both had arrows aimed at Wells, even if he couldn't physically do anything. Barry was desperately asking them for advice to stop the fires but they couldn't answer.

Caitlin stared at her, the sword, and Cisco, her heart felt like it was going to rupture from the surge of fear and adrenaline. Cisco was so still, there were no vital signs she could discern, his eyes were closed… "Is, is he—"

"He's not dead" said the woman who looked like she couldn't care less about her friend's condition.

"Who are you? What do you want from us?" Wells demanded, surrendering as the intruders neared him with their bows nocked.

"My name is Nyssa Al Ghul. Don't worry Dr. Wells, I just need Dr. Snow". The leader turned to her men cocking her head at Caitlin, "_rabat-al-laha"_ then her dark eyes landed on Wells,_ "hu-ailiya_" she said and it did not sound like it was going to end well for him.

She tried to move for a pen on the desk, a makeshift weapon of any sort. The woman tutted like she was a school girl caught in a petty misdeed. She felt the sword bite into her neck, just enough to draw blood. "No, no, no, try anything and then I'll be inclined to slit your wrists—" cupping her chin she forced her to meet her gaze, "—thus giving you a time limit in which you _will _do as I ask of you. And frankly, neither of us would want that".

She glared holes into her, "You're going to regret—" the hilt of her sword came down; it was a shock of pain and then darkness spread.

* * *

_East Starling_

They dragged him like a dead animal towards the abandoned car, though he wasn't spent yet. Freddy Bertinelli had been stripped down to his underwear, his face rendered a swollen bloody mess, his arm bent in multiple places. He couldn't stand on his own two feet for his life. Vertigo's thugs left him as a sagging heap against the rusted car.

Freddy glowered at them from his blackened eye, "Do you know who...who you're messing with?".

"Yeah, Freddy Bertinelli".

"You're a club owner and some big damn drug dealer in the east quarter right?"

Gasping from the lance of pain through his ribs he said, "I _am_ the east quarter drug trade. You stupid bags of—"

"Manners" chided the one of the left, "I don't care who takes care of you. You watch your mouth".

Freddy stared at them glassy-eyed, disbelieving that they would dare to attack him knowing what they knew. "Then you know who's got my back, you know who I answer too".

"Sure, the Red Hood, and we work for the man who's gonna take back what's his. So at the expense of your life, we're sending your boss a message" he gave Bertinelli a murderous look and drew a Molotov cocktail and lit it. Freddy nearly wet his pants.

A bullet broke the glass, the liquid within burst through and was engulfed in flames, Vertigo's thug along with it in a howling cry of terror, as he was showered by the fire.

The Red Hood slammed onto the car roof, crouching with his gun drawn. "Okay, what's the message?" The other thug was long gone by then, screaming.

"A simple one actually" the Fearsome Hand of Four swooped down in order. The largest male was eight feet tall, built like a truck. He and the woman wore green, she had twin katanas. The other two wore blue; one with a light fixture on his head, Jason deduced was some sort of energy beam, and the other with a bo-staff.

The mercenary group was not well-known, preferring to remain on the other side of the world, but Zyrtle must have pulled some strings (given them a ton of money) to get them all the way here just to fight the Red Hood on his behalf. He was almost touched by the Count's effort to kill him.

They charged, Freddy found the strength in himself to flee as the Hand of Four and the Red Hood crashed into one another.

The woman's swords stuck into the car roof, he leapt off from the side, firing as he soared to skid on the ground. Their armor was bullet-proof but that didn't stop him. As the two green assassins ran towards him, swords and giant fists, he flipped shooting at them and landed on his knee in time to lean back to avoid the staff of the blue assassin.

He kept shooting and swinging under the staff as it blocked the hits of his bullets. Jason got behind him and kicked him across the face as he turned. The swordswoman joined, her swords coming down in an X, he ducked and she dived over his back. They were trying to put him into a corner, he used the wall to plant his foot on the head of the staff-wielder and project himself onto the fire escape. It was a good vantage point to shoot from.

But it was a short-lived advantage, the blue member of the Four with the energy blaster fixture on his forehead-a device Jason had never seen used before in his life-only had to look at him when a massive bright blue beam shot at him. He released his hold but the impact force flung him off.

As he was falling, the largest one caught his leg and threw him like a rag doll at the cement pillar. He slammed on it, feeling every bone in him crunch, and fell, groaning and clutching his side.

"OW."

The assassin grabbed him by the collar and pinned him to the wall, legs dangling. Jason grunted, "You four have all this power, and all you do with it is kill for money."

"From what I hear we have that in common."

"You heard wrong." When he tried to head-butt him, the assassin clamped his fingers around his mask and threw him. He rolled in the dirt and dust until he up righted himself. But the girl was attacking him again and so was the bo-staff. He got in a few hits at the latter but the swords were relentlessly cutting down and managed to draw blood when he was occupied with the other.

The bo-staff caught him in the gut and then came down onto his shoulder.

"I thought you'd put up more of a fight" the girl taunted, raising her sword to deliver the finishing blow.

His knees folded beneath him as he tried to catch his breath, the pain in his torso spreading. Through short breaths he managed to let out a manic chuckle in staccato which threw the assassins off completely, "The fight hasn't started yet, ha, ha. I'm just stalling."

The night was filled with arrows. Two of the Four lurched and lunged over the projectiles, the big one caught it in his first and broke the shaft in two. The one with the bo-staff knocked them away in the air but missed the one that opened into a net to capture him.

The Arrow landed with a scruff of feet onto the ground next to him. The Red Hood glanced up at him.

"What the hell took you so long?" He said, bitter but grateful. His remark to the Hand of Four would have resulted in a laughable death if Robin Hood did not show at all. He watched the Arrow from what part of his face he could see beneath the green hood.

Like that, they considered each other for the briefest of seconds, before the Arrow offered him a helping hand.

The Starling vigilante quickly retracted his hand from Jason's, as if to tell him that that was no handshake and this was no long-term alliance. "I could have easily left you to die" he growled and nocked an arrow, "so shut up and fight."

Together they worked, both Hood's, two against four. The bo-staff assassin was freed by the swordswoman. The Arrow could maneuver away from the blundering massive arms of the blue assassin. Energy beams were shot at them, the blue staff swinging and the sword hacking.

The Arrow was on the offensive at the other two. The giant rejoined the battle and lifted the abandoned car over his shoulders to their bafflement. The Red Hood and the Arrow exchanged looks of shock.

The former quickly got out of the way, but the Arrow leapt onto hood of the car as it was chucked at them, climbing over it as it soared down. He seemed to fly onto the giant and stuck an explosion arrow to the armored suit. The monster was literally flown away from them in spirals, leaving his much smaller colleagues for the two 'hero's' of Starling to handle.

"Look out!" Jason shot the bo-staff wielder that was about to take the Arrow unawares from behind. And before he could also be tackled, Jason grabbed the woman's sword hand, twisted it behind her, and elbowed the space between her shoulder blades. He held her head in his hands like a lover's embrace, and then head-butted her.

The Arrow broke the bo-staff in two and forced an uppercut to the assassin it belonged too. They were both taken down.

"Harper doing alright?" Jason asked, both of them panting from the intense fight.

"No thanks to you".

But they were not out of the woods.

The last one surprised them, the Arrow took a full-blown hit to the chest from the energy beam. Jason couldn't get out of the way in time when he took one as well. It seared the front of his suit and knocked the wind out of him as if a boulder had landed on his ribcage. He landed just behind the Arrow. He pinned Jason to the dirt by the wrist and leg, wrenching them painfully. The device was like a blue eye on the assassin's full-mask, shining bright and blinding as it leered down at him.

"I'm going to end you..."

Jason Todd saw the beam gain its full charge, the light brightening into his eyes as it prepared to explode his head off. His hand reached out towards the Arrow's quiver, his fingertips fluttering over the arrows, battering outwards to reach for one.

He strained and strained, _strained,_ and finally got a shaft out. He skewered the assassin in the opening of his gorget; the material was not bullet-proof or arrow-proof there. The assassin gave a wet squelch, as if surprised that he was the one dying. Blood washed onto Jason's wrist and down his arm.

"No!" The Arrow shouted, too late.

He pushed up and straddled the assassin, Jason forced the arrow deeper into his neck and then angled it upwards into the inside of his skull.

Jason got to his feet. Blood pooled from beneath assassin's mask, seeping into a puddle around his lifeless head.

They were both silent, the Arrow speechless, no righteous commandments to say anymore. Jason's felt his heart pounding as if it wanted to set free itself from his thoracic cavity. In the after-effects of killing a man, your blood boiled, you felt a little bit high, a little bit _not you. _

"Just be happy I only killed one of them" he said quietly. A growl emitted from the Starling hero and he aimed an arrow at him.

"They're all assassins" said Jason, although he knew it would not stop him.

"And what are you?"

He gave him a scornful look even though he could not see it, "I'm cleaning up Starling. More than you ever did". Todd knew full and well that _his_ city was failing for years under the Starling's 'hero's' love and care. It was total bullshit to Jason. This Arrow was hopeless as a vigilante and had left the city in shambles, a fucking mess that he didn't want to fess up too.

"You're stealing territory from Vertigo and killing anyone who gets in your way. You're becoming a crime lord."

"Yes. you can't stop crime, that's what you never understood. I'm controlling it! You wanna rule them by fear. But what do you do with the ones who aren't afraid?" He motioned at the dead assassin at his feet, what more proof did the Arrow need?

"I'm doing what you won't anymore, I'm taking them out!"

And that was the last straw for the Arrow. Jason deflected the shaft and left the hero the same way he left Harper, with a tear gas bomb.

* * *

_Hardwell Tower, Central City _

Barry covered his eyes as glass exploded near his face. He coughed, his eyes watering from the smoke, it was suffocating and the heat was unbearable. He could see the workers huddled in a corner, the fire growing to loom over them like some demon from Hell.

The first site he got to had not been as bad as this. The fire department were at the other three, but it could be a while before they made any progress, and they still had to rescue survivors in the carnage.

He remembered the names of everyone who died since he decided to put the red suit on and become Central City's speedster hero. And he did not want to add a hundred more names to that list.

"Cisco! Caitlin! Dr. Wells!" He tried for the hundredth time. "Come in, I need your help!"

...

_Star Lab, Central City_

Her loyalists took Caitlin outside, meanwhile Talia approached Dr. Wells, the multiple fires would keep the red speedster busy, and with his team detained he had a long night's work ahead of him. She pushed down her half-mask, deftly trilling the switchblade between her knuckles.

"Talia Al Ghul".

She hastened her movements. How did he know her real name? Nevertheless, it didn't faze her. She smiled enigmatically and drew closer. Should she kill him quickly or slowly? The scientist tensed in his chair and leaned further into his seat, white knuckles grasping the handles. The Al Ghul observed him, his breathing, his pupils, his tiny movements...

He was afraid, but there was something else in his pale blue eyes, a whisper of wickedness, deception. He was not afraid of dying…not quite, not how she wanted her victims to be afraid when she approached them.

Still, she bent down to come face to face with him, smiling as if watching a curious zoo animal react to her.

"You would kill a disabled person?" He wanted to know, whispering it yet also disturbingly composed.

She pursed her lips and slid the blunt end of the knife down his cheekbone to play with him, he seized, anticipating pain that didn't come. "It would actually be quite boring to carve you up. You can't fight me; thus the whole act loses its thrill". And just when he thought he was in the clear…

Talia stabbed him in the thigh.

Harrison Wells cried out in agony and bit down hard on his lip.

Talia Al Ghul threw her head back, laughter ringing across the room.

"I knew you were liar" she chuckled as he glared holes into her, gripping the arm rests as he tried to contain the mounting pain. They were both fully aware of the lab's cameras recording every second of this; she waved at one to mock him. "That knife's in your femoral artery, I wouldn't remove if I were you."

Harrison was clever enough to know that if he did try he would bleed out on the floor faster than Barry could run. Talia grabbed the arm rests on the wheelchair and threw it on its side. Wells fell out of it and landed as a bleeding heap, his glasses askew.

Dr. Harrison Wells was in fact, not a cripple, and he'd chosen to let Talia Al Ghul kidnap Caitlin Snow at risk of having his secret revealed. It was both a selfish and malevolent act. She thoroughly liked it.

"Don't you worry Dr. Wells. I'll keep your secret".

...

"Barry! Come in Barry!" He managed to carefully crawl to the chair Caitlin had vacated, leaving a smear of blood on the floor, mindful of the knife in his leg.

"_Dr. Wells. Thank god! What's going on? I need your help!"_ He could hear the fear, the plea, and the grief in Allen's voice.

"I'm here for you Barry". Eobard was disgusted by himself and this folly he had to play, some days he found it hard to even share the same air as Barry Allen without strangling the life out of him. _S__trike the fear of death and wipe that arrogant happy self-satisfied smirk off his annoying mug_.

"There was a mishap at the labs. Don't worry about us; you need to get to the other three locations and save as many people as you can. I'll get the sprinkler systems up and running again." Allen clicked off and did as he was told._ If only he was this obedient when we were nemeses. _

"Come on Cisco". Eobard took out the dart from Cisco's neck and sniffed it.

_Pit viper venom. _But the potency and dose he could not discern. He had enough speed to zoom around the facilities, searching for the antidote. He would have to spend longer recharging himself during the week but it was a small price to pay, he needed the young scientist alive. He would delete the lab footage later.

He clutched the stabbed leg, squeezing his eyes shut as he plowed through the agony, hot blood trickled down his trousers. It was too soon to inject Cisco with the antidote; he had to control the pain to make it appear as though he could not feel it. His secret could not get out. _Damn you Talia Al Ghul. _

He ripped his sweater and wrapped it around the wound so he wouldn't be dripping blood everywhere.

_I know your future, proud, powerful demon's daughter; like a plague, you cause death wherever you go… _He stood again, his legs nearly buckling from the pain and zapped to his secret lair for 25th century medicine.

_Indeed, you defeat many heroes. _But in his timeline, history wrote she met a sad, tragic end. Considering tonight and what he knew would come, his mouth twisted into a defiant smile, _to me; you've been dead for centuries._

* * *

_The Glades, Starling. _

That night, Malcolm did not immediately go to Central City. He donned his League attire, though a version of it that was more personal. He knew the Canary was sniffing out for his trail because of Thea, likely at Oliver's bequest, aware of the possibility that his sister and Merlyn had been reacquainted. _T__hey all still follow that boy's orders, as if he has any idea what the hell he's doing_.

Sara may be a skilled tracker, but Merlyn was far superior to Taer-Al-Asfar in that field. He had found her first, seen her meeting with her sister, Ms. Smoak, and visiting the LexCorp chemical plant. She was distracted by Team Arrow, which would be her downfall if Merlyn had anything to do with it.

The purpose of his stealth mission was not to be some common vigilante. He wanted to see how much further the Glades had decayed. Normally, he would have left it to rot, but Thea's words gave him the inspiration to prowl the streets he wished he cleansed two years ago. He liked to think the only time the city was truly safe was when he was still Malcolm Merlyn and not a fugitive.

Malcolm stood from his position after witnessing a confrontation between Red Hood and the Hand of Four-which would need to rename itself now that one of its members was deceased. The Arrow, unsurprisingly, had joined the fray.

Oliver had failed to prevent the Red Hood from killing, failed to capture him, was failing at preventing the gang war that was erupting across the city and was failing at protecting his little sister.

But Merlyn had a plan falling into place. If it the Arrow, or any one of Starling's new villains interrupted that, he would simply adapt. Malcolm was slowly beginning to realize that Oliver was no hero and had never been one. The city was beyond saving and the only thing important to him now was Thea's safety.

Hopefully an alliance with HIVE would be able to secure that.

* * *

**A/N: I felt the only way Talia Al Ghul could get the best of the Flash when she had no superpowers of her own was to use his own compassion as a weapon against him. Dialogue adapted from the Flash and Red Hood movie. No flashbacks today but they'll be back soon.**


	33. Conflict of Interest

_The Foundry_

"I found evidence of dealings between LexCorp and Elise Nefario's subsidiaries when I hacked into the email of LexCorp's CFO," Felicity, showed Sara and Roy the data she collected. "Of course when Elise was _not _Adeline Kane she was an angel, every transaction was some philanthropic initiative or another."

"This is bigger than we thought." Sara pointed at a flow chart Felicity had constructed on a monitor, each piece beautifully slotted into place. "Lex Luthor funded Vertigo which had help from Talia Al Ghul…Adeline Kane financed Slade's assault on the city, Kane and Luthor have been business for years. This is it," she turned to them, the synapses firing in her brain. HIVE was common denominator beneath everyone on the chart.

"It's an umbrella organization, and these are its key figures. This is HIVE."

Sara said firmly, "But we can't treat the League of Assassins as part of this, Talia is a separate entity. That's why finding Malcolm Merlyn is no longer my priority. A conspiracy within the League of Assassins could change the playing field for everyone including Merlyn's sentence. If I gather enough evidence I can take Talia Al Ghul to trial, and I'll put an end to her for good."

Felicity folded her arms and leaned on the table beside Roy, "I guess this is the part where you set boundaries? No touchy the demon spawn?"

She smiled ironically, "You know the drill by now." Knowing who they were up against, they could plan for the war. But even with this giant revelation, one thing she learnt in a war, was that every variable involved was always unpredictable.

Sara left afterwards for a dinner appointment with Laurel and her father.

Felicity returned to her seat and chewed on the pen patiently. Probably the only damper to the thrill of hacking was the waiting period. She had attached small pieces of software to emails and sent them to all LexCorp employees; a memo telling them not to use the men's bathroom on the 45th floor or to always wash the mugs in the sink before leaving the office for example. Once they opened the email the software would be downloaded to their desktops, kind of like a Trojan horse. She would be able to monitor their traffic and hunt through the entire intranet for anything incriminating.

If she was lucky, Lex's assistant would check the memo and Felicity would have full access to his itinerary.

It was a slower approach than she would have preferred but she had to be discreet considering the last time she pulled a trick like this on Merlyn Global, Capt. Lance decided it was necessary to take on her on a trip down to the precinct.

Roy roared in frustration; his crutch was stuck in an unsmooth crack on the cement floor of the Foundry. When he managed to free it, it fell to the floor and he muttered curses under his breath.

"Sheesh, what did that crutch ever do to you?" She retrieved it and returned it to its owner.

"Aren't you going to tell me I was wrong about Jason? You're all thinking it." Roy looked off into space, defeated. He combed his fingers through his hair and waited for her to talk to him, to tell him he made a mistake putting his faith in the wrong friend, but she didn't.

"Honestly, I'm kind of tired of pointing out the mistakes you boys make. You're forgiven," she smiled in that understanding way only she was capable of and clapped his shoulder, "let's just get him."

Felicity's personal phone started to vibrate. The only people who would call her at this hour were Ray when he had a lightbulb-like idea pop into his head, and then Oliver. Considering the latter was sweeping up the aftermath of a battle with the Red Hood and the Hand of Four; it had to be Ray. But when she checked, the caller ID was unknown.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Felicity, I'm sorry for the late notice, but I'm on my way to Starling City". _

Oh my God. It was Barry Allen.

"Barry! Wow. Um now's really not a good time." Felicity clutched her head, remembering. _Particle accelerator. Barry. Coma. Woke up. Freaky super speed. _It sounded crazier every time she repeated it in her mind; no doubt it'd sound like the perfect thing to get her institutionalized if she said it out loud.

"_I need your help! It's urgent. I'm here already. Is Oliver around?"_

"No he's—"

"_Never mind I think I see him—"_

"No!— Wait, Barry I didn't—"

* * *

The speedster slowed down to run at speed with the Starling vigilante, who was concentrating on the road ahead too hard to notice he was being greeted by the impossible in the flesh.

Grinning, Barry said, "Hey Oliver, how're ya doing?"

Oliver whipped his head around and the eye holes of his mask widened.

"_Barry?!_"

Barry skidded to a halt just outside the Foundry's back door; he was a blur and curl of a red lightning. The Arrow slammed the brakes on his bike before he crashed into the Central City hero.

"What the—?"

For a brief moment he didn't understand why such a stoic man was thrown by his presence, and then it clicked in his head what Oliver saw, and he glanced at his general person.

"Oh, Felicity forgot to mention it huh? Yeah, I'm really fast now."

...

Inside the lair, Oliver still felt somewhat hoodwinked into reality.

"So you're the red streak?"

"Yup."

Felicity was ecstatic to see the scientist awake from his coma and sheepishly apologized for not informing Oliver earlier of their friend's 'superpowers'. She enveloped Barry in a bear hug that bothered Oliver just a tad.

Roy was staring at Allen as if he'd beamed down from space; considering the most bizarre thing he ever laid eyes on was mirakuru. He couldn't blame him. Nevertheless, the list of weird that entered their world was about to become long and distinguished.

"Nice costume by the way. Red. Good choice" Barry gave Roy thumbs up.

For a fast guy, he was slow to get to the point, "...And how did this happen?"

"I've been up to date with the Red Streak Blog," Oliver said after Barry finished his recounting, "I'm sure you're aware of it? It describes every sighting of you in the past several months, including the cases you've undertaken."

"Yeah Iris West, she's a friend of mine, she writes it." He thought he saw Allen's cheeks redden at the mention of her name. "But she doesn't know who I am though."

"Well, I have notes."

He laughed, plainly assuming Oliver was joking, but saw the tight smile he had on and realized he was not. "Seriously? Notes?"

"But you're here for something else, aren't you?"

The urgency of his visit flooded back to him, he slapped his hands together, "Oh yeah, I'm sorry for literally barging in like this but Caitlin Snow is missing. You guys remember her?"

"What happened to her?" Asked Felicity.

"Star Labs was attacked and she was kidnapped by these—these_ ninja's _in hoods and masks, they use swords and bows and they have no concern for civilian casualties. Dr. Wells said the leader called herself Nyssa."

"Nyssa?"

He instructed Harper to get a hold of Sara.

"So you know who she is?"

"A member of the League of Assassins."

Barry folded his lips and threw his arms out to the ceiling as if his day could not get any worse. "Great. Just great."

"How are Cisco and Dr. Wells?" Felicity asked.

"Shaken up, but they're okay. I've looked everywhere in Central City and I mean _everywhere;_ I can't find her, I have no idea why they took her, and we haven't received any demands either."

Felicity said, "What makes you think she's in Starling City? That's why you're here right?"

"Cisco pinged her cell phone to this state before it went offline, there was speed cam footage of a getaway van but I lost the trail, it's—it's like they evaporated into thin air or something! I thought if anyone knew anything about their technique and Starling City it'd be you guys." He could hear the emotion clouding Barry's focus, "They set half of Central City on fire to distract me, and now they have Caitlin," he paused, "I couldn't even save everyone…"

"If she's here, we'll find her Barry."

Felicity asked for plates on the van to sieve through street cam feed to find the vehicle at the chance the assassins were sloppy. A group of assassins like this meant they would need time to scope out the city before forming a plan; the only downside was that it would be full-proof once they had one.

"Thanks Felicity."

Sara was on her way; Roy helped Felicity look for the getaway van. In the meantime, Allen was somewhere in the back of the foundry, arms folded, his face stiff and brooding.

"Hey."

Barry jumped a little, "oh, I didn't hear you." Seven years of training had made his footsteps dead silent no matter where he went, it was habit that startled both friend and foe.

"You okay Barry?"

Last year, Oliver used to think he was just a kid, but then he saved his life and he felt ashamed of himself for treating him that way. He still remembered him as the clumsy forensic scientist, and that charm Felicity saw in him would never be lost, but the lightning that struck him had made him wiser in a very short span of time.

"I've thought about coming to you sooner, and I should've. Being a hero isn't what it's all cut out to be."

He smiled forlornly, he wished he could lie, tell him that it gets easier, "trust me, I'm still learning myself."

"All my life, since my mum's death, I've always believed in the impossible. I've wanted to just, do more, be more, and now I am. Granted, I've screwed up a couple of times these past few months, more than I'd like to admit, but…never like this."

Barry did not ask for this, to be struck by dark-mattered lightning, it just happened. Whether it was fate or not, he felt the responsibility to use his gift to help the less fortunate, and most often the noble paths are the hardest and loneliest paths to take.

"So many people died tonight, because I couldn't save them, because I wasn't fast enough," he took out his frustration on the pillar behind him by slamming his fist into it.

God knows he felt the same way Barry did almost 24/7 these days. There were moments he felt like he was barely holding it all together. The team. The City. His family.

"If you're going to do this Barry, you're going to make mistakes. I've made mistakes. But the good you do will far outweigh the bad."

He shrugged wearily, "I don't know if I can be like you Oliver, I don't know if I can be some vigilante. Have what you have here." They looked at the rest of the foundry, at Felicity and Roy, even Diggle's presence was felt despite his absence tonight.

"This team wasn't built in a day Barry, and even then we have our ups and downs. I think you can inspire people, something I could never do. Watch over your city like a guardian angel and make a difference, saving people in a flash. I don't think that makes you a vigilante, but something better than that."

Sara Lance burst through the foundry doors with Laurel Lance on her heels, he could already hear them arguing.

"—and let you get yourself killed? I don't think so," the elder Lance said in tone he would expect her to use in a formal courtroom, not with her little sister.

"Relax sis, she won't know I'm onto her."

Oliver had to slide past Roy to get to them given how crowded the place just became. "Well, Thea just saw me" said Sara, not bothering to hide her displeasure at having her presence in Starling known by someone who was not in the room with them. "I thought you were working on the Foundry's security."

"Sara. She's my sister, not Slade Wilson."

Felicity looked at Roy, "maybe you should go distract her?" Seeing Harper on crutches made him wince but he hobbled out the door alright.

"I'll bet you a hundred bucks the bitch in the ninja costume was Talia Al Ghul—who's this?"

Since it would be a little unfair for Barry to wear his mask while everyone else was not, he walked out from the back and waved at them. Oliver was glad he did not zoom out of there and startle the sister's. Laurel's eyes went straight to the insignia on his chest while Sara went rigid with caution.

"Barry, meet Sara and Laurel Lance. Sara is—"

"The Canary," he burst out looking much happier than he did a minute ago, "I know, I know, huggge fan." Then he was a streak of red and popped in front of Sara, enthusiastically shaking the hand she did not offer - which, in normal circumstances would have resulted in Barry being forced into a bone-crushing chokehold.

Sara shut her open mouth and Oliver made a quick explanation regarding their meta-human friend.

After the fan-boying subsided, Barry said, "Talia? Dr. Wells said her name was Nyssa."

"It couldn't be her. She would have told me if she was coming here."

"Whoever took her, we need to find her. I'm just afraid she's already dead."

Sara's brow hardened, "I know Talia. She blew up half the city to get to your friend didn't she? All that trouble for one scientist? She won't kill her, not yet, she wants something."

* * *

_Unknown Location, Starling City_

"Set her here," Talia gestured to the ground, her assassins found a chair and rope to restrain Dr. Snow. Only two of her followers were with her now; David and Azura. The others had been decoys to lure the speedster off her trail.

She had carefully laid out every step of her plan to each of them, knowing how fast the speedster could run, each domino had to be in its exact position before they toppled perfectly into place. They had come to the most tentative part now and Snow was still unconsciousness. She instructed David to get smelling salts, declining Azura's eager offer to smack her awake.

Following Talia's inspection of the premises, David approached her with her burner phone. "It's Luthor."

_A name I did not expect to hear ever again, at least not used so indiscreetly. _She took the phone from him. "How's the war going?"

"_Profitably." _They were of similar age but she often compared him more to her father than herself, both could be intimidating in their own ways, though Lex had a public image to maintain— a ruse neither her father nor herself had the burden of— which made him more underhand than Ra's to a degree.

Nonetheless, they were both hiding in plain sight as snakes in the grass and in that they could find a semblance of respect for one another.

"You have the King of Corto Maltese putty in your hands?"

_"How did you know he was involved?"_

"I've been acquainted with the monarch before; he seems like the type to incite a civil war in his own country. Ingenious plan you hatched, really."

"_So you figured it out then, bravo," _his tone did not alter.

"Have you forgotten who you hired to jump start that smarmy old man's business? Vertigo sells in America to pay for a war in a small Caribbean country. And who saves the day? Lex Luthor." They circled in two different worlds; he in world of politics and she in the succession of the League, but the game was the same no matter what the field.

"_I didn't expect you to be one to get your hands dirty with filth like that, Ms. Al Ghul."_

"We do what we must to make ends meet," she said with unbridled distaste. "Though it feels as if I did more work than I bargained for. How is Mr. Armitage? Still biding his time hiding behind all of you?"

Lex tisked, _"now don't shoot the messenger, and don't fret; our leader will be in contact with you shortly if you continue in this path." _

She pursed her lips, watching David wave the salts beneath Caitlin's nose, "as much as I enjoy this banter we have. I'm busy. You said that if you ever called yourself it meant there was a problem we had to deal with together."

He said coolly, "_t__here's an assassin here. I think she's one of yours_."

Talia closed her hand, squeezing until her knuckles strained. "The Canary... What has she done now?" She asked him as though she were asking a teacher what wrong-doing their ill-disciplined child had done this time.

"_Well. First a hacker breached my company's system."_

"And here I thought you had the best hacker in the world under your payroll."

"_And then I find the Canary giving my drug-traffickers a run for their money. Less than a day later, the Arrow and the Red Hood took out my well-paid mercenaries in one fell swoop, killing one of them too. Whether they're all working together or not, they've hindered my business here."_

_Once is accident, twice is coincidence, three times is conspiracy. _Sara Lance was onto her, she may have not made the connection between Lex and Talia, but if she caught whiff of it, even suspected it, she could keep digging and find a web work of lies. Talia had spun each one of those webs with cunning and grace and she'd be damned if she let that blonde-haired traitorous degenerate destroy everything she built.

Should words of her plans travel down the grapevine— she had purposefully said her name was Nyssa, throwing her sister under the bus could save her time in case Ra's got suspicious.

Her little sister had a strange surge of courage whenever her little bird was in its cage, therefore she'd allocated Taer-Al-Asfar to the search for Merlyn to keep Sara and Nyssa separated. _I can't have Nyssa feeling emboldened to defy_ _me_. From Luthor's report, Sara had gotten side-tracked in her hunt for the Magician; in addition she was conspiring with the Starling vigilantes again.

She was a wild card Talia could not afford.

Lex said, _"You can see why I had to contact you myself." _

"I'll handle my end of the problem."

"_And I'll handle mine."_

* * *

_The Foundry_

"What could Talia want with Caitlin?" Laurel asked.

Oliver snapped his fingers; the answer was staring at them like a giant billboard. "The blood Artemis stole from Cyrus before we killed him—STAR Labs created the antidote to mirakuru. She wants to make it again."

Felicity went to her computer and rapidly tapped away. "He's right. Missing person's report lists several scientists across the country with bio-engineering backgrounds that have either disappeared or died in freak accidents that appeared to be total coincidences; heart attacks, muggings, hey even falling AC units."

"Then she's not here alone" Sara confirmed, "Talia would never bother to make her kills look like accidents. She's here with her followers."

"At least four of them" added Barry. "She would take Caitlin to an environment where she can recreate the serum."

The last of the Arrow's enemies who had dabbled with the miracle drug was Clinton. Oliver asked "The Church of Blood, where did all the equipment go?"

Laurel, who was lingering, spoke up, "some of it's in evidence lock-up or was donated to research facilities across the state. Give me a list of the itinerary and I can make sure we have extra security on it."

As she folded the list Felicity handed to her, Sara readied herself for battle by throwing her leather jacket on, her mask, and extending her staff all in three fluid movements. Barry was practically drooling in admiration.

"I'm going with you."

Her sister put her hand on the edge of the staff and lowered it, "Why? You're needed here, more than following me around on guard duty." All her life, Laurel always believed she was meant to protect her little sister not the other way around. Sara's paranoia was becoming a little too close for comfort.

"I'm not taking the risk. If Talia's in town, there's no telling what she'll do to my family to get back at me." Laurel harrumphed in agreement and they started to leave.

Oliver frowned, "get back at you? Why? You've followed her orders to a T."

"Not exactly," the Lance's exchanged a look. Oliver sensed he was missing something here. "I'm taking Talia to trial. She's committing treason, Ra's needs evidence and I've made it my job to get it. Talia is his daughter and it'll take more than my word to get her into his bad graces. You guys keep searching for Dr. Snow, but please don't do anything that will get us all killed."

"Talia has it out for you, Sara. You could get yourself killed," he argued. _And I've seen you die twice. I don't need a third time. _

Laurel came to her defense, "we're aware of the risks Oliver and we're taking them. I remember when you used to be someone who was willing to do whatever it took to get the bad guy."

That was out of the blue. Both Lances left before he could object to any of it.

Felicity avoided eye contact. "Did you know something about this?"

She sighed, meeting his intent eyes, "I did, but you said you didn't want to get yourself under the League's radar. Have you changed your mind?"

Oliver rubbed his forehead, Diggle had warned them not to let their involvement with the League get out of hand. But that was before Malcolm Merlyn came into the picture with Thea and then it got a little hazy. _I'm always __making new enemies for myself, no matter what I do. _

"Urggh I'm starving" Barry announced, holding his stomach, he could hear it grumble. "Running cross country consumes a ton of carbs. Do you guys want anything?"

"We're good," said Felicity, before Oliver could remind him that they were working a case and this was strictly no time for food.

"I'm feelin' like Chinese."

_Schwoop_ and a rush of air and he was gone. Felicity held down the flying papers on her desk, "Whoa, I really need to get some paper weights down here." She glanced upwards at him from beneath her glasses, "so…you and Barry, teaming up huh?"

"You sound wary."

"Because I know you're already thinking of ways to keep the situation under your control. We all know you don't play well with others, Oliver."

_Schwoop_ and Barry was sitting on a stool with enough Chinese takeout to feed an army. Setting guidelines for the speedster was probably the first thing he should have done. Felicity was correct in her assumption; he and Barry's personalities were on either end of the spectrum. The last thing he wanted was for them to come to blows in the midst of the mission.

"Ahem, Barry?"

Barry had stuffed five eggs rolls into his mouth at once, "O-weh O-wiv-ver?"

"Could you just..." he gestured to the mouth and Barry took the hint, taking a giant gulp.

"Sorry."

_In some ways he is still just a kid_. "I just want to make something clear," he licked his lips hoping he wasn't about to come out sounding too harsh, that was another habit he couldn't quite shake. "Things work differently here, this is my city and it's meaner than what you're used too; we do things my way, understood?"

"Oh yeah I get it, don't worry, it'll be awesome." And then a thought struck Barry and he put the chopsticks down. "Hold on. STAR Labs has a branch here, it closed down after the particle accelerator went kaboom." At normal speed he went to the monitors, and found the old site on a map of the city. "She has to be here. She has too."

"Could it be that simple?" Felicity asked.

"Why can't it be?" Barry glanced at them, "if I was Talia and I wanted my captive to make me a quality batch of super soldier miracle juice, I would take her to a place where she works best in."

Assassins were complex shadow creatures, and this was the demon's daughter, she would never allow herself to be easily captured by anyone.

"Except you're not Talia" he said matter-of-factly, "and even with your super-speed she was able to put six-hundred miles between you and Caitlin before you even knew she was gone".

He could see Barry trying to argue that point, instead he said, "Isn't it worth checking out at least?"

"Yes it is. But first we should—"

The speedster flipped his mask on, smiling cockily. "Don't worry guys, I'll be right back."

"Barry—"_ schwoop_— Oliver's hand curled into a fist. "Damn it." He grabbed his bow, feeling like a snippy old man trying to get his annoying grand kid to sit still in one place for one darn second.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going after him. This has 'trap' written all over it."

* * *

_Port Adams, Gotham_

Perching on the overhead beam forty feet above, she observed four HIVE agents patrolling the warehouse. Each was positioned at an entrance wearing black armour with yellow undertones and fixtures. Artemis was not interested in a few underpaid guards, only in the blue mercenary reporting into a comm with one hand whilst the other filtered through charts on an industrial work table. Artemis eavesdropped on his conversation.

"More men have been sent to the facility in Central City as requested…the meeting with the general will have to be rescheduled if I am to provide a protection detail for the Commander…yes, everything is going according to plan."

Al-Sayad flicked her wrist and sent a shuriken tainted with pit viper venom to a guard on the easternmost door. She dropped down, taking a crouched position to avoid the gunshots and took out a pair with arrows. The one nearest to her tried to attack but she rolled under, coming up she lodged a knife into his calf and then smacked him in forehead with her bowstave.

It took all of thirty seconds for her and the blue mercenary to be alone. He hadn't even bothered to stop her; neither did he wear a mask. He folded his arms, crossed one leg over the other and leaned on the table, amusement glittering in his eyes.

"I take it you're not here for a visit."

"Simon Lacroix. He belongs to us," she said as an answer, wearing her bow around her. They stood ten feet from each other, her arm muscles were coiled for attack while he was relaxed. Seeing no need for it, Al-Sayad removed her hood and pulled down her balaclava, calculating grey eyes sweeping over him.

"Do you take me for a knucklehead?" He snickered at the boldness of her demand, "should I gift-wrap him for you to take to Ra's? I wouldn't be much of an enforcer if I sacrificed my agents to the hellfire whenever I wanted too."

"Save it. You're a mercenary," she sneered with aversion to his occupation. Talia taught her it was always one vendetta or another with people like the HIVE enforcer. Their loyalty could be bought. They never had a code to comply too other than the one they made up to suit their circumstances.

"And you're an assassin," he said patronizingly. "You also don't have a nickel to your name so you can't pay me to give him to you. You have nothing to offer me."

"I don't think money has much value in this world when it comes down to it."

"Ha! Who gave you that wonderful chunk of wisdom? Your 'mentors' in Nanda Parbat? You obviously have your priorities confused."

"Lacroix is an inferior archer, let me take him off your hands and you can stop wasting your time."

The enforcer snorted at her attempt. "He was hired to kill people for us. Are you going to do his job for him when he dies?" He enjoyed seeing her stumble, but she was weak and he had no time for that, hopefully he could brush her off without too much trouble.

"You'll have to sweeten the deal with something else kiddo," he sneered.

"We can trade intelligence."

"And what can you tell me that I don't already know? This playing field is for the big boys, little girl. This is the real world, we don't waste our time avenging pissant misdeeds and wiping the asses of old pricks, worshiping them like they're friggin' God."

"I'll tell you where to find the Arrow," she said and knew she had him like a fish on a hook. "I know your leader, Commander Kane; doesn't like him too much. He's ruined numerous investments she's made. I'm sure she would be delighted to put an end to him."

"Where? How?" He asked before he could properly think of a crafty response. The HIVE enforcer could see the golden opportunity this presented.

"No, no," she wagged her finger. "I want Lacroix first, gift-wrapped and hand delivered to me," she threw his words back at him.

"How do I know you're not lying? That you're only saying this to trap me and kill me like you've always wanted too?" He said scathingly as if taunting her, goading her to give it a try just so he could defeat her.

Artemis shrugged. "You don't. It depends on what matters more to you, a promotion to a high-ranking HIVE general with large salary raise," she held out one hand as an option, "or one insignificant archer with a death warrant on his head," she held out the other.

"It's a gamble, but we both know what you'll end up choosing."

And that put a broad grin on his face, he nodded approvingly, "You're not completely hopeless now are you little girl? Give me a time and place."

Ignoring the veiled insult, she said "Park Row Subway Station. Dawn." The enforcer wasn't threatened by her, but he was somewhat impressed. She didn't know whether to feel spite or pride by that fact.

He shrugged as if they were not just bargaining on a man's life. "Alright, alright, I'll play along. I'll be there with Lacroix in a bag."

* * *

_Unknown Location, Starling City_

Caitlin stirred in her seat, "Urgghhh."

David withdrew to give room for his master to approach the captive. "Dr. Snow, welcome back."

She was slow to respond, "W-What do you want with me?"

Talia beamed inside, she loved holding them in suspense, "I'll explain shortly."

Snow's eyes swam with grief and panic, "My friends…"

"Cisco is fine, Dr. Wells, not so much." It was deliciously tempting to tell her that Harrison Wells was faking it with the wheelchair but that was beside the point.

She cowered beneath the deadly looks of Azura and David. "Are, are you going to kill me?"

"It depends on what you can do for me." She wiggled the vial of Cyrus Gold's blood at her. "This is blood from a mirakuru soldier, do you recognize the term?"

For scientist with two PhD's she looked like a blubbering, impotent idiot then. "How...how did you get that?"

"It was promised to me. I heard you made the cure for it, and that's why your experience with it is invaluable to me."

She gulped; Talia watched her throat bobble up and down. "You want to re-synthesize the mirakuru."

"Close." She drew an emerald green vial from a briefcase Azura opened for her and showed it to Snow. "This is Kobra venom, a type of super-steroid drug, lethal in the wrong doses. The cartel that distributed it is nonexistent, but I got my hands on the last sample." Talia held it closer to her eyes, reminiscing on that fun weekend where she hacked off the heads of cartel members. They were once one of HIVE's assets, but had been released for the sake of her cause.

She held both vials in one hand, steadying her viper eyes on Caitlin's. "I want you to combine the mirakuru and the venom to create a new more-advanced serum."

Caitlin swallowed, "What are you going to do with it?"

"Give it to those loyal to me. And take back what's rightfully mine."

She shook her head, leaning into her chair as if would protect her from the demon's daughter. "No, No. I won't do it. Those soldiers killed so many people!"

"Do I look like someone who takes no for an answer?"

She sputtered, "it-it might not work, think about it, the subjects may die, experience abnormal symptoms. I would need a control, not to mention the appropriate facilities to make it—"

The Al Ghul laughed and Caitlin went stiff as a board in her chair.

Civilians were utterly clueless sometimes. "I just out-ran your friend with super-speed; you think I haven't planned ahead of these questions?" She chuckled and signaled for Azura to turn on the lights. "You will use these facilities, I'm sure you recognize some of the fixtures, though the name out front has changed, within it is still very much the same." They were in a Mercury Lab, where most of the STAR labs equipment had been moved after the old facilities shut down.

She folded her hands behind her back, smiling proudly. "As I said Dr. Snow, I've been planning this for quite some time, I have the means and the allies in high places to get what I want."

"And if I don't do it? If I fail?"

Talia bent and held her chin between her thumb and forefinger, squeezing the pale flesh and watching her blue eyes rapidly shift across the face of her captor.

"I'll kill everyone you love, and then innocent people you don't even know...and then I'll kill you, and all that blood will be on your hands." She shoved her head back, and dusted her hands, "So get to work" she growled.

David and Azura chained Caitlin's ankles together, leaving her hands free. They hauled her into standing position.

"You have 24 hours."

* * *

**A/N: dialogue and storylines adapted from the Flash and Young Justice. It feels like ages since I updated, it's good to be back. See you next time. **


	34. Enemies

_Park Row 'Crime Alley', Gotham._

The night was at its end, dawn was minutes approaching. Crime Alley was the equivalent of the Glades in Starling, sucking the soul of the city it occupied like a parasite, never leaving but always draining its life force.

Gotham could have been her home in another life, since it was her mother's home town. In her childhood she often visited it for training outside of Nanda Parbat's cliffs.

Returning to Gotham brought unwanted nostalgia; the familiar smell of kebab wafting from pavement vendors, the crows that huddled on the electric lines, the seedy pickpocket ring in the subway station she waited in; the gargoyles grinning nightmarishly from the rafters of the Gothic early twentieth century buildings.

But what was more unsolicited was the Bat-signal in the sky. Tattooing the night's heavens when the city called for its dark knight. His presence and justice had grown more prominent these past few years; _they have a goddamn two-hundred watt light for him. The people must have really lost their faith in Gotham, else why turn to vigilantes?_

She could say the exact same for Starling City.

Aiding the drug lord's narcotic's business had certainly stirred an awakening in that metropolitan. Crime had been on a lull when she arrived, criminals of every profession pissing their pants at the sight of the Arrow. She found no joy in causing fear or disturbing the city's hard-forged peace, _but if it gives Oliver Queen aka the Arrow a run for his money, so be it._

The HIVE enforcer arrived on time, he did not bring any back-up, but he did bring what he promised. They were both masked. Without so much as a hello he dumped a black body bag at her feet, he unzipped it partially to show Komodo unconscious within it. If Sara was with her, they might have laughed about it after the trade was done. But Sara had chosen her side, and it was not with her.

Artemis kept her word. "Verdant, the Glades, Starling City." She may have owed Oliver Queen a blood debt for saving her life from Cyrus Gold, but if Talia took over the League, it would wipe the slate clean of all debts.

His eyes twinkled with a smile she could not see. "Until next time, princess."

"I'm not too fond of these meetings but I guess it works out in the end." Al-Sayad bent and attached a carabineer to the handles of the body bag to make propelling Komodo to the roof easier, she attached another to her belt and readied a grappling arrow.

"Artemis-" only a handful of outsiders knew her birth name; she threw him a dirty look. "We can both pretend to be something we're not; I do my part for HIVE and the Council without asking any questions and you can be Talia Al Ghul's lapdog, but truth is we don't have a shred honour in our bodies. We're not so different, little girl."

Artemis shot the hook and tugged it to secure it. They stared at each other with matching grey eyes. She said stonily, "That's where you're wrong, dad. If I didn't have a shred of honour, I would've killed you by now."

* * *

_Closed down STAR Labs facility, Starling City_

The thrill and adrenaline of running was still pumping through him when the Central City speedster slowed down in front of STAR Labs. It was smaller than its Central City counterpart but if he remembered correctly it had the correct components to synthesize a formula such as mirakuru. He was confident Caitlin could accomplish what Talia wanted of her, which made saving her that much direr.

To his astonishment the doors were unbarred; he ran inside, it was nearly pitch black darkness, except for the sliver of light from the doors. His footsteps echoed in what was an empty laboratory space, _there's nothing here; it's all gone._

Barry heard the creak of old piping and spun on his heel towards the eaves, there was a shifting shape.

"Far from home aren't we?"

It was a man's voice. Barry ran to it, but when he got onto the catwalk there was no one there, a shiver ran down his spine.

He fought that feeling with anger. "Where's Talia? Where's Dr. Snow?" But the night was so still it seemed like he was shouting at the air.

And then from behind someone whistled.

He whirled and ran…and slipped. He was floored by something cold and wet beneath him. Before he could grasp it, there was bright blue beam, and Barry had never been so cold in his life.

…

When Oliver arrived, he was gripped in panic; he hoped he wasn't too late to prevent whatever snare Talia had set for them, in all likelihood it was aimed directly at Barry. He was inside just in time to see a blue-hooded man leave in a van in the alley. But he could not chase him, for then he heard a weak moan from the rafters.

He found Barry lying on the ground, pale as snow and shivering so violently it was as if he meant to break his own bones. When he grabbed his arm, Oliver had to release it when a biting coldness made him hiss. What was even more troubling was the way Barry's feet moved; twitching, convulsing in unseen distortions as if he were a broken toy that malfunctioned at high-speed.

* * *

_The Foundry_

Felicity swarmed Oliver and Barry when they arrived, the latter was walking normally now. Barry was resting most of his weight on Oliver. He looked as if he was sweating, but then she noticed the droplets of water on the front of his costume, felt the coolness of his skin when she helped him lie down, and realized that he was not sweating but _defrosting._

"What the hell…?" Roy wondered, handing a blanket for her to drape over Barry.

"I'm getting a hold of Cisco."

Over phone and video conference-most of which Oliver ludicrously spent hiding on the balcony at risk his identity could be accidentally revealed-Cisco told them Barry was experiencing third degree frostbite. But thanks to his cells ability to regenerate abnormally fast he had survived Snart's cold gun. From his and Harrison Wells' calculations the effects of the gun had been drastically enhanced.

In conclusion; Allen had taken a debilitating hit and would not be running for at least 24 hours.

Oliver descended from the balcony to check on Allen. He was not very good at comforting others, but in this case, his lack of empathy was more because Barry had done something incredibly stupid.

"I did tell you we were doing things my way, Barry."

Roy gave him an incredulous look. He was fully aware he must be acting like a robot-jerk, considering Allen nearly froze to death.

Barry pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders. "I cuh-could w-work with you when I dih-didn't have p-powers," but there wasn't much fight in him with his teeth still audibly clattering together.

"The last encounter you had with Snart ended up in a train derailing," he deadpanned.

"Hey, I saved everyone," Barry said through gritted teeth.

He sighed and sat on the stool beside him, he handed him a hot bottle to put on his chest. 'Keep him warm' were the specific instructions Dr. Wells gave.

"I have been doing this much longer than you have, Barry. You cannot simply rely on your powers. You need to case the scene, the environment, you have the time too. With this kind of enemy, they've planned for every possible outcome, how are you going to defeat them if you're the guy with good intentions who's constantly running in blind? You end up putting yourself and others in danger."

Barry swallowed before answering, staring off in the distance as he mulled over Oliver's slice of wisdom. "Okay. Lesson learnt chief. I guess…with all the meta's we've dealt with, their superpowers made what they were doing seem less…real."

_"Aw c'mon guys at least give me a tour. Not even a virtual one? I'm practically inside the place already!"_ Cisco complained. Felicity angled him away from the inner view of the Foundry and instead focused on her face, which was the last thing he wanted to see. _"Can't the Arrow make an exception?"_

"Sorry Cisco, the Arrow would prefer it if I didn't do that, I'm not looking to get on the guy's bad side."

_"At least show me the toys."_

"'Toys?'" Oliver mouthed.

She titled the tablet to whisper to him, "Just your quiver and bow and your suit."

He stabbed a finger at his chest, "I'm still wearing my suit!"

"Uggh, just your bow and quiver then!"

"No."

"Come on Oliver!" She said in a shouted whisper.

"No."

"Don't be a spoil sport!"

"Fine..."

Quite impressively, just from viewing the arrows through the video cam Cisco could describe their inner mechanisms. _"Cool…"_ Cisco said in awe, which put a small secret smile on Oliver's face.

"You know what? I've got a few ideas for improvement."

And the smile was gone.

Dr. Wells cut the fun and said, _"Ms. Smoak, show me Barry."_ Allen gave Harrison a tiny, sheepish, wave. _"Mr. Allen. I see we had another rendezvous with Mr. Snart, an unwise decision."_

_"You don't have to rub it in Dr. Wells."_

He sighed, "I'm s-sorry guys; it was my f-fault for running in there buh-blindly. I really gotta stop doing that."

_"Ya think?"_ Cisco chimed in.

Felicity filled them in on what they had so far. Talia, the League, mirakuru, and the fact that she hired Leonard Snart aka Captain Cold to disable Barry in order to execute her plans without interruption. They still couldn't pinpoint Talia's location and Sara and Laurel's inquiry into the equipment used by the Church of Blood was a dead-end.

_"Keep us posted on the search for Caitlin. I sincerely hope you put an end to the manufacture of this mirakuru drug. Ms. Smoak, may I speak with you privately?"_

Felicity switched off the speaker and video call. "What's up doc?"

_"I would like to thank you for your help, it is very much appreciated. Though I must be blunt with you… it is hard for me to put the life of my colleague in the hands of a man whose name I don't even know."_

She was taken aback, Cisco and Barry trusted Oliver, and the former did not know him either. Frankly, she shouldn't be surprised, but she didn't like his tone either, knowing what he was asking of her. Not once was she ever tempted to spill the Arrow's identity and she definitely wasn't about to break her streak because Well's asked her too.

"I'm sorry; it's not my secret to tell."

_"You have to understand my trepidation, his reputation is known in Central City too. And most of us remember him as the killer he was two years ago, a dangerous man who took no mercy on anyone who crossed him."_

"Not anymore, he's changed," she said defensively. Sometimes, she didn't know why she was never truly bothered by the killing_. I believed in his crusade, in Oliver Queen, from start to finish I never gave up on him_. So far, her stubborn belief in him had not failed her, why should it now?

_"I see I am unable to convince you otherwise. Very well, I'll figure out the Arrow's identity myself. Cisco will be live with you for the duration of the search. I hope this does not impede your progress."_

"Of course not."

…

Roy rested his crutches on the table and poured Barry a mug of hot chocolate Felicity made, "Why is there some guy in a winter jacket, with a gun that zaps people with ice?" He shook his head, "man; the stuff on the streets these days."

The speedster took the mug from him and blew the steam away. "That was Captain Cold."

"'Captain Cold'?"

He took a grateful sip of the beverage, "yeah, he's partnered with Heat Wave."

"Heat Wave?" Oliver guffawed, crossing his arms, "You give your bad guys cute nicknames?"

Barry cleared his throat, "Should we pour Deathstroke and Huntress a cup of hot coco, and invite them to this conversation?"

Oliver stopped laughing, "Touché," he said blankly.

"By the way," Barry said, "I've thought about what I want call myself, how does 'The Flash' sound?"

* * *

_Central City _

_Later that evening…_

On the top floor of a swanky five star restaurant he had booked out— Adeline Kane lowered herself into the chair opposite him. He had made the trip to the obnoxiously bright and sunny Central City specifically for this meeting. She got comfortable and ordered herself a scotch, Malcolm needed his wits about him so stayed with his diluted liquor.

"I thought the war in Corto Maltese swallowed you whole," she delicately balanced her chin on the tips of her manicured fingers, directing a charming smile at him. "I am pleased to see you are still in one piece."

"You mean the war you started. Were you indirectly trying to kill me?"

HIVE was fanning the flames of war on both sides. This was not their first rodeo. Throwing their weight to opposing factions within a country, manipulating the outcome and bringing whole nations under their command; it was just another day at the office at HIVE HQ.

She snickered, "This may come as a surprise to you Malcolm, but the world does not revolve around you. We chose the island because it was being led by an ineffectual monarchy. Turn on any news channel and you can see it was rather easy to bring it under our control."

If he had other options he would have avoided throwing his bets in with HIVE. But they were the only organization he had any stake in that could possibly have a chance at toppling the League of Assassins and Ra's Al Ghul. _The enemy of my enemy is my friend._

"I merit the success that you, Lex, and the Council have accomplished. What are Mr. Armitage's further plans?"

Kane studied him whilst playing with the rim of her glass. "What do you know about Mr. Armitage?"

He caged his fingers on the table and leaned forward, saying quietly, "I know that you pretend to be the one leading HIVE, when you're merely his proxy."

"Our leader desires to remain discreet, he has many enemies," she said carefully. It showed the power the mysterious man had over his council members if his pseudonym was revered and said with caution. "Am I correct to assume that you want back in?"

"Possibly the only correct judgement you've made in years."

Kane glowered at him, she looked ready to get up and leave. "I did not interrupt my work in Central City to listen to your impertinence."

A small smile played on Merlyn's lips, "But you have been inconsistent following your own vendetta, now your position is precarious at best," he said giving glaring hints that he was taunting her.

As Commander, Kane was in charge of HIVE's armed forces. Taking her seat on the table could give him a gold mine of resources to dismantle the League.

For a long time after the failed assassin attempt, she was never the same. It was in some measure Malcolm's fault, being the one who directed the assassins to her. None of her HIVE colleagues had utilized this untapped volatility within her, but he was willing to bend her like a straw if it got him what he wanted.

The HIVE enforcer, Lawrence Crock came to their table; he was a giant—the only word for it, broadly muscular, with not a single percent of body fat. He had crew cut blonde hair and grey eyes. Crock interrupted their repartee. They briefly discussed Gotham City before he said, "It's important, commander." He showed his boss something on a tablet. "Verdant, it's a club in the Starling's Glades, possible lair of the Arrow."

Cold foreboding congealed in his throat. Merlyn felt for the dagger he kept on his belt. It was the sole weapon he had on his person, a quiver would have been too inconspicuous, and he personally hated guns.

Adeline arched a brow; she gave him a playful smile, but he could see the savage gleam in her ice blue eyes; eyes that were always ungentle no matter how beautiful the rest of her was.

"Well Mr. Merlyn, did you hear that? We can finally settle the score."

Malcolm Merlyn was unsmiling. A part of him wanted to laugh until his sides hurt, because for two years he'd known the exact locale of Oliver's Queen's base of operations. Beneath the Verdant in the Glades, hiding in plain sight, even he could agree it was clever. After the Undertaking failed, busting into the Foundry and smiting Queen sounded like just what he needed to quench his thirst for revenge.

But alas, he had bigger fish to fry and left the boy to his own devices.

"And where did you obtain this information?" He asked the enforcer, showing no outward interest of his own.

"A source from the League."

"One of our leader's greatest enemies," she remarked, "But you trust this source?"

"Does it matter? I can nuke the target and we can wash our hands clean of the Starling vigilante."

Kane leveled herself in her seat, which reflected her strict military training in ASIS. "No, go for a more subtle approach, take twenty men and scout it. If the Arrow is there; kill everyone else, but I want him_ alive_."

A warning from her brother and father would not stop Thea from entering the Glades. If Kane busted down the Arrow's front door and found Oliver Queen beneath the mask, it would take the speed of thought to connect Thea to it.

Malcolm knew then it was now or never.

"Ms. Kane. I would retract that order if I were you."

She glared at him, "excuse me?"

He could sense her guards circling him as if he were easy prey, each one of them reaching for their holsters. Lawrence was shifting his gaze between his boss and Merlyn unable to predict the outcome of the situation.

"You heard me," he said through bared teeth, "Back. Off."

Adeline grasped the scotch glass with her fingers; he heard it crack. "I don't think you understand the level of your authority here, Merlyn."

"Oh I do." He watched the ice in the brown liquid chink against each other as it reverberated with the force of her ire.

"I have him, Kane." A frantic panic splashed across her features. "You know exactly who I'm referring too."

A tense silence followed. "Leave us," she ordered her guards.

"Commander we—"

She lost it. The glass shattered in her clutch, and her corner of the table caved in beneath her elbow, splinters flying, it flapped ajar and then broke off. Malcolm tried hard not to look too startled.

She stood, the chair toppling behind her. "Get out! All of you! Get out now!" Glaring at them, they were quicker to obey. Once they scuttled out and shut the door she snapped her head back to Merlyn.

He could not explain what he witnessed; the uncanny strength she had, _the iron beneath the porcelain_. Not to mention how she felt no pain when a glass shard skewered her hand and was still lodged there.

"You will not leave this place. I will flay the skin from your bones until my son is—"

"You're not a very pleasant hostess are you?" Her glare deepened and he pushed his chair back.

"I _will_ leave this place; when I want too, how I want too. And you're not going to harm a single hair on my head, because anything you to do to me; I'll make sure Joe gets the same treatment. So you better be hospitable." Malcolm stood, fully intending to leave the restaurant unscathed.

Blood squeezed out of the injured fist she curled. "You're bluffing," she said, voice low, giving him one last chance to deny everything. But Merlyn was on a roll.

"You want to bet?"

Unblinking, he picked a fork and threw it at the guard who tried to sneak up on him, it went into his eye. Adeline swallowed whatever threat she had, watching her man howling, rolling on the floor as blood spurted out of his maimed socket. "You're lucky your pet missed."

She exhaled shakily, and her puppy dog eyes watered. "Please, you must understand... you had a son once. He's my only child, Slade Wilson stole him from me when the siege failed as payback."

_You mean the Siege you funded? The one where my daughter was nearly killed? Even monsters can plead for the safety of their children. _

"I miss him," a tear rolled down her cheek, "I just want to see him again... D-do you want me to beg?"

"And what good would that do, other than bore me?" Merlyn could tell the difference between real and crocodile tears. As long as he had Joe, he had her. He stepped over the fallen bodyguard, as he came closer, she stopped crying.

"Are we done here?" He was met with rebellious silence; the blood from her hand dripped onto the ground, her mouth was a thin red line. Malcolm buttoned his suit jacket.

"Oh yeah, we're done here."

* * *

_The Foundry_

_A few hours later..._

Barry glanced appreciatively around the lair, "I like the upgrades to the Arrow cave."

"We don't call it that." Felicity and Oliver said simultaneously.

"Ever," she added.

The speedster was healing faster than predicted, which was a good sign. Currently his only concerns were what else Talia Al Ghul had up her sleeve to surprise them and where the hell Sara was when they needed her.

Oliver's phone rang then, it was an unknown caller. He got out of earshot of the others and answered.

"_Hello Oliver…"_

His breathing hitched. He knew that voice. He felt as if he had been jolted awake. Every fiber of his being was alight, with vengeance, rage, it took everything he had to pull back and control it.

"Malcolm..."

"_We need to talk."_

Oliver let some of his control slip, and said with a barely concealed growl; "Tell me why I shouldn't sic the League on you right now?"

"_Yes Taer-Al-Asfar has returned home,"_ Malcolm said, quite patiently. _"And she's been persistent in her search for me. But my business is not with her. You and I, we have enemies in common."_

"And why would you want to help me?"

"_You would be wise to hear me out. The safety of those you care for depends on it, and that includes Thea."_ Oliver stayed quiet, "_do finally I have your attention?" _Malcolm said.

He shouldn't even be considering this offer for parley; he should know any offer of help from Malcolm would be poisonous. But with every Tom, Dick and Harry of evil villains out to get his head, he was running out of options.

After some anxious, difficult deliberation, he had to make a compromise if he wanted to protect his sister. He looked over his shoulder at the rest of his team, he knew Malcolm would never set foot in the foundry; he was liable to get shot at by literally everyone in the room.

"We do this on neutral ground," Oliver said hating himself a little bit with every word.

Malcolm sounded pleased, _"Excellent. Nelson plaza at Coldwater and 5__th__, bottom of the stairs, it is a very public place; you'll want to leave your mask behind. I think this should remain between the two of us, so if I even see one of your associates; I promise you, you will not see me."_

A dangerous, stupid thing he'd done: giving Malcolm the power to dictate the situation.

Oliver pocketed his phone and prayed he was not making the biggest mistake of his life.

* * *

_Mercury Labs _

Caitlin Snow usually loved a challenge; the pressure of an impending deadline and scientific query that needed to be solved always managed to spark a fire inside her, though outside was always the same, severe, cold Dr. Snow.

That was until she had a threat hanging over her head. Which made everything much, much more difficult.

She thought of Ronnie throughout her confinement and slavery in Mercury Labs, under the watchful eyes of David and Azura. He gave her strength while she felt hapless to do anything except obey.

When they chained her ankles and thrust her towards the industrial centrifuge with both vials to do what she was an expert at, she was still in a state of abject panic. Her mind blanked.

At first she considered destroying the mirakuru and venom samples, but then the crazed idea of building a bomb entered her mind. If they were all burnt to a crisp, Talia (she figured out she was not called Nyssa) would not be able to use her or harm her friends.

But the leader wasn't with them, and she had other conspirators too, who could fulfill the threat. And if it wasn't Caitlin making it for her, she would find another poor sap scientist to synthesize the super drug.

Caitlin was not selfish. For the survival of Cisco, Barry, Dr. Wells, and everyone that mattered she had to keep going. Her friends have to be looking for her, at least at the end of this, when Talia got what she wanted, only Caitlin herself would have to die, and there could be a chance to stop her from utilizing it.

She had made five batches of ten; Talia was content with this figure before she left the labs.

While she configured the biochemical testing machine in front of her she observed her surroundings. _Four exits; two southeast, two west._

David, a six-foot-four, grim-faced, thickly muscled assassin with a shock of light grey hair was attaching something to the doors. She recognized the devices, Cisco had raved about them ages ago. It was a latest design, new to the market.

_Explosives, _she recalled, _sensory-activated._

Her eyes widened. Anyone who entered the facility from the outside would blow themselves and the entire place to kingdom come. She titled her head to the catwalk that framed the labs. The windows were safe. _Talia and her people will escape from there, with or without me. _

If Barry or the Arrow tried to save her, no one would win.

Except Talia…

If she was Barry, she would have contacted Felicity Smoak. There was one working computer in the facility to monitor the machines, it was disconnected to wifi but she knew how to curtail the firewall of any router within a three mile radius and piggy back onto their connection. If she could get on it and send an SOS…

No one except Caitlin knew what the stuff in the room could actually do, and this was her advantage. She spied Azura who had been put on watch duty over her. She lounged beside the industrial centrifuge. On the other side of it was the computer.

Dr. Snow stood in front of an incubator for bacterial culture. She flipped the switches she knew would cause it to short circuit. The fan in the incubator sparked and rumbled. Azura frowned as she was distracted from the sword she was sharpening.

Caitlin said, "Um…a little help? This machine needs two operators. One here and one at the desktop."

She scowled, "you help yourself—"

"_Azura_," Talia called sternly from the window she entered from, _"sa'a daha."_

If she did not listen to her, the disgruntled assassin definitely obeyed their leader and followed Caitlin's 'instructions'. While she was busy trying to adjust the incubator fan she quickly went to the computer and typed as fast as she could.

* * *

_Nelson Plaza_

He felt faceless in a crowd of a thousand faces. Merlyn had chosen the perfect place to meet. It was not easy to leave the Foundry; Oliver had lied to everyone to come here.

But he knew he was juggling too many balls then; finding Dr. Snow was the mission, but there were other players working in the background that he needed to get in line too. He had seen the HIVE chart, the enemies they were up against.

He labelled this meet in the square as an opportunity to collect intel, nothing more, nothing less. He didn't know what Malcolm's motivations were, or what enemies they shared, but bottom line; he could not be trusted.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he circled, searching for Malcolm. He felt defenseless but then again, that was probably what the Dark Archer wanted. There was no sign this was an ambush. Several of the world's deadliest assassins were in town too, each one of them willing to kill Merlyn, he wouldn't want to draw attention to himself by putting on a show.

"Hello Oliver."

He turned and Merlyn was there. He descended towards him, very much _alive_, holding his hands out, greeting him as if they were old friends. Years ago they were, in the way you were nice to your best friend's dad, but that was before Tommy died.

"How are you?" Merlyn asked, "You've accomplished a lot with this city, I see." He had taken the fastest jet to get to Starling and join the action, there were even rumors Talia was in town. He simply could not miss this.

"I'm not here to discuss Starling."

Merlyn gave a neutral smile, but the gesture did not reach his eyes. "I understand you're not killing people these days."

"I'm considering making an exception," his fist clenched and he resisted the urge to strike.

"Ra's Al Ghul has placed a blood bounty on my head."

"And from what Sara told me it still stands."

"And from what I'm told her position with the eldest Al Ghul in Nanda Parbat is precarious at best." Malcolm enjoyed the irony of it, "So you see Ms. Lance and I are in the same boat. Unfortunately, the League is a lesser evil. HIVE is where our primary concern should be."

Oliver looked at him warily, he had inkling they could have been involved in the Undertaking but he couldn't confirm it. "How do you know about them?"

Merlyn rolled his eyes and pointed at his chest, "These streets were mine long before you laid claim to them. This is still my city. I entered a partnership with HIVE long ago."

That set his teeth on edge. "You're one of them."

"Hold your accusatory tone, Mr. Queen," he raised placating hands, "My failure in the Undertaking lowered my rank in the Council. I have no power with them."

Like hell he was going to fall for that. "How do I know you haven't come back to Starling to destroy it again with your new friends?"

Malcolm actually looked offended, "I came back for the simplest and noblest of reasons. _Thea._ Six months ago during the Siege, she was almost killed by one of Slade Wilson's mirakuru soldiers; _I_ protected her."

He shook his head, "You're lying. She told me what happened."

"Then she's lying," Merlyn countered with a hiss, the truth of it stung a little. "She didn't make it out, but you wouldn't know that because you were out being—what are you calling yourself these days? The 'Arrow,'" he mocked. "That was the night I realized that Thea needs me. Don't worry, I've kept my distance." He sighed thoughtfully, eyes trailing off, "the world is a dangerous place-" then Malcolm glared at him with that same disregard and pure loathing he had the night they discovered each other's secrets in Merlyn Global, "-and you're too _distracted_ to protect her."

He wanted to say he was trying his best, but his best would not be enough for Malcolm, who had not forgiven him for ruining his plans. His best was not enough for him either. But god damn it, he was going to try and try until it took the last breath right out of him. That's how far he would go for his sister. And there was no use, wasting those breaths on a fallen opponent like Malcolm Merlyn.

"HIVE, Ra's Al Ghul, the League; they're all the same to me," he said coolly, he could not let anything he said hasten his resolve, he made a promise, he had a duty_._ "I will destroy them before they can hurt my family or my home."

Malcolm raised a skeptical brow, "such high goals you've set for yourself. You need to learn how to walk first before you can run. I can teach you. These enemies we share; you think you can take on all of them at once all on your own?" He barked a scornful laugh, "You'll die before you can even nock your bow, and your friends and your city will die with you. I have the influence and the knowledge to eliminate these foes; together we could make a formidable team."

He leveled his gaze with Oliver's, no more taunts left, only the gravity of what they were both facing. "You need me."

A hand in HIVE and a hand in the League, what more could he ask for? It was tempting. _But the end cannot justify the means_. The voice of reason in his head sounded a lot like Diggle, and if his friend was here with him, he would tell him it was wrong, and Oliver knew it too, in his heart.

"I'd rather take on all of them than partner with you," he said with cold resolution.

Malcolm mouth was set in a grim line, eyes dead, unforgiving.

"Then I hope you enjoy losing, Oliver."

* * *

_Mercury Labs_

Soon after she sent the email to Felicity's account, she moved between the familiar cabinets and machines, the final serum being heated in batches. There was the chance she had gotten the coding wrong, or that Felicity did not check her email, or something terrible had happened to Barry. But it was the only hope she had to hold on too.

Azura tugged at the chain between her ankles as if she was some dog on a leash. It amused her to see her stumble, and Caitlin was getting tired of this one-sided game. The assassin was young enough to be Caitlin's sister, but she had never met a teenager who was also a sadistic killer. _They must start young, wherever they're from. _

"Could you please refrain from doing that?" Caitlin asked her as calmly as she could. She must have displayed a bit too much attitude because she snarled viciously, tugged at the chain even harder making her fall on her butt.

"Enough!" Talia shoved Azura's shoulder and gave her a look that made her glad not to be in her shoes. "I don't care if you're bored; don't play with what's not yours, or I'll gut you."

"Apologies, my lady," she humbled herself before her master. Talia's attention was directed at her now. Caitlin gulped and hastily got to her feet.

"Is it done?" She asked, and she could tell her answer would be weighted with life or death itself.

Caitlin nodded subserviently, "Yes. It should be ready any moment now."

"Show me."

Before Caitlin could awkwardly walk with two chained legs towards the oven, Talia roughly pushed Azura forward. Caitlin had to back away a bit so that she didn't crash into her.

"And here's your first test subject; for the sake of your friend's lives, she better not die, Dr. Snow."

She gulped and nodded mutely. She put on a heat-protection glove to remove a sample from the batch. It was an aqua color due to the Kobra venom and the additives she combined to prevent heart failure and bleeding from the eyes.

Azura was stone-faced as she watched Caitlin inject it into her arm, whether her lack of emotion was due to loyalty, fear, or both, she didn't know. She didn't understand the rules these people lived by, didn't want to believe that anyone could have evil like this in them, _and they don't even need superpowers_.

Once the last drop of the serum was inside her, Talia had retreated from her colleague as if she was a bomb, Caitlin too. David observed apathetically from the catwalk. Chancing a side glance, she saw the explosives lit with their red sensors, _please check your email Felicity, _she prayed,_ and for the love of God, Barry, don't run in, don't run in..._

One minute passed… She didn't know what to expect, likely an instantaneous build of muscle mass, rage, for Azura to go into neurotic fit of some sort. It's not like she had been given enough time to build a proper hypothesis.

They watched, they waited, and after two minutes…nothing happened.

Talia suspicions immediately fell on her. Azura shrugged and sat on a stool, looking perfectly normal. The Al Ghul drew closer, fingers brushing over the hilt of her sword.

She held her hands out, "No, no, no, I-I don't understand—the mirakuru and venom are known to be fast-acting."

"Did you sabotage it on purpose?"

"No! I ran the tests, even made use of the lab rats, I—"

Talia backhanded her across the face. She gasped; the shock and pain of it rendered Caitlin speechless; she touched her stinging red cheek.

She grabbed a hold of her hair and yanked painfully, "Try again," she growled into her ear.

* * *

_The Foundry _

"You're back already?" Felicity said to Oliver as he rested a brown bag on the table. Out of nowhere, he had offered to purchase food to fuel their bellies in the all-night search.

"Uh…yeah," he replied, his mind elsewhere.

Barry kept the blanket around himself and rifled through the bag, "Hey did you forget my pecan pie?"

Oliver gave a small shrug, "Oh…must have slipped my mind, sorry."

Roy was disappointed too, holding up the tuna sandwich he got, "I asked for bacon."

"You did?" But he was not paying attention to anything in particular anymore.

Roy's sniffed the tuna unhappily, and grunted as he fixed his crutches beneath his underarms, "That's the last time we ask you to buy snacks," he muttered under his breath.

Oliver didn't eat with them, but instead went off and triple-checked his quiver. It made her wonder if he ever ate, or slept, or did anything but be the Arrow.

"You okay?" Felicity asked him. But he looked like he was a million miles away. Did a snack-run drain his determination to find Caitlin and leave them with this brooding vigilante?

Truthfully, Oliver was not okay. _You'll die... your friends and your city will die with you. _He would be lying if he said his words were not getting to him. Every step he took in the opposite direction from Malcolm Merlyn had diminished his resolve to fight this alone.

"Yeah," he lied, "where are we?"

She sipped the latte he got for her, at least he got her order correct. "STAR Labs transferred equipment to multiple storage units and research labs across the state—"

Her head followed the ping sound of her phone on the desk; it lit with the LED light to tell her she received an email. Oliver cocked his head expectantly, ignoring it she continued, "—looks like another dead-end to be honest. I could not locate her phone either."

"Do you always get emails with the subject line 'BOMB', Felicity?" Barry asked her, holding up her phone.

She was too confused by his remark to scold him for peeping at her screen. The guys surrounded her as she unlocked the phone.

_BOMB. _

–_C.S. _

"'C.S.'…Caitlin Snow!"

"No way," Barry got to his feet and shuffled to lean next to her, "she's warning us."

"Get Sara," Oliver instructed Roy as he grabbed his costume to get changed in the back.

"I can trace this _easily_!" She dived into her chair, the momentum rolling her to the keyboard. "Got it! West Starling, she's in…a pet shop?" Felicity double-checked the coordinates to be sure.

Barry went behind her, putting his arm around her, he gently nudged her hand off the mouse to use it. "The neighborhood, the address…I think I recognize it."

Oliver came out just in time to see the close proximity of Barry and Felicity. She had gone to Central City to check on him a few weeks prior, if she had not told him of Allen's super-speed, what other details did she purposefully miss out? He cleared his throat loud and deliberately, and that broke their positioning.

"There, Mercury Labs! Dr. Wells must have sold the equipment to a subsidiary and they resold it to them," suggested Barry.

In routine, he slung his bow over his shoulder, the quiver on the other, and reached for his mask last, "I'll check it out."

"Whoa, don't you want back-up?" He gestured to himself, "hero and hero; partners?"

He pressed his lips together, unsure of how to put it to him, "Barry…you're not exactly…nimble on your feet."

He looked surprised, "What do you mean? I'm way nimble on my feet, and look…" he showed the blurred vibration of his hand, "I've got forty percent of my speed back, the Flash is back in action baby!"

Like an energetic puppy he ran around the foundry, causing a red tornado of paper and plastic to whoosh into the air.

Oliver titled his head to the ceiling, exhaling in annoyance, waiting for him to stop.

"Yesss! Let's get Caitlin back!" He exclaimed when he was done. Felicity adjusted her askew glasses; Roy wiped the tuna salad off his face, after it had been flung all over him due to the wind.

"Alright…and what's your plan?"

Barry frowned at him like the answer was obvious, "I run in there and save her."

"We could do that," _absolutely not, not in a million years _he thought_,_ "but she didn't risk her life to send Felicity a meaningless email, with the subject 'BOMB'."

He slapped his forehead and then snapped his fingers, "Oh, right. Right. Okay. So…first we case the scene?" He stated but the insecurity in his words made it sound more like a question.

"Good."

To Felicity, Oliver said, "Get Cisco we might need his help."

"I'll you see there," Barry zoomed out of the foundry with a streak of red lightning.

* * *

**A/N: flashbacks should be back after next chapter where I will try to wrap up this crossover. Kept the conversation between Malcolm and Oliver fairly similar to the episode. Sorry for the gaps between updates, I'm on holiday now, I promise I'll get back to writing ASAP.**


	35. The Truth

_Laurel's Apartment_

Sara bit her thumbnail, pacing the length of her sister's living room. Her heart was in her throat, it was the waiting that was killing her. Laurel was watching anxiously from the couch, muttering small comforts to her that weren't easing her nerves at all.

_This has to work, it has too._

_"Sara." _Nyssa finally replied on the other end. Sara had to blink back sudden tears. _She's alive, she's alive._

"Nyssa!" She tried to keep the emotion out of her words, "I-I've been trying to reach you for days. What the hell is going on?"

"_Talia was blocking your calls to me,"_ she said._ "Father's been absent for weeks, everyone's taking sides; we're splitting at the seams,"_ she could hear the mounting distress in her tone,_ "I need you here."_

"I have something important to tell you; Talia's in Starling, she's making a mirakuru army composed of League assassins."

_"It's worse than I presumed,_" she said, her voice shaking, though already through this crowded satellite line it was difficult to hear what she was saying_. "She wants to take the League for herself. As is tradition she must strike down any competitors; that includes me, and father too, since he will never agree to step down prematurely. She has truly lost her mind."_

"She is still your sister, Nyssa," which only added to the problem, "and I must adhere to the code when it comes to the Demon's kin."

They both knew what this meant. "_I have to kill her myself." _She sighed heavily_, "I never wanted it to come to this. T__o spill the blood of family, intentionally, it has always felt like a sin to even consider such a course of action."_

Often Sara found it hard to believe Talia had been anything but the manipulative power hungry bitch she was. But there was a time when family meant something to her. And Nyssa remembered it.

She wished Laurel wasn't there, this moment felt too intimate and private. "I know," she said softly.

To hear the vulnerability, the moral conflict Nyssa had within, Sara saw it as strength, when most members of the League would view it as weakness. _Maybe that's the part of me that still clings onto the light. _

_"I'll be there by tomorrow morning. Keep her locked in Starling City,"_ she instructed her as if she were any other soldier_. "Gather any evidence you can. Don't get too close to her, it'll be your word against hers and you know Sensei will have no choice but to do his duty if she's in danger. I need to amass my strength here before I leave."_

"I understand. Be careful." She racked her mind for something else to say, anything. Last words were always the most difficult thing for her to conjure. Suddenly she felt a pang of regret for leaving her for those nine months, and joining team Arrow, knowing how much it had hurt her to betray her.

But Nyssa filled the silence, _"Sara..."_ She began, hesitantly, "_you... you asked me to choose between the League and running away together."_

She bit her lip uncertainly, "I don't remember that." The connection was getting worse, but she could roughly make out most of it.

_"You_—_were_—_drunk_—_night."_

Typical Sara, ever since she discovered alcohol she could never keep her mouth shut when she was inebriated, it had gotten her into a tight situation more times than she could count. "I'm sorry...I-it was a moment of weakness, I never wanted to force that kind of decision on you. I know you asked me not too, the night Lacroix escaped."

_"I just wanted _—_tell you that...I would've_—c_hosen you. I know_—_now... I love you."_

The line disconnected abruptly, and her voice was replaced with a long dial tone.

* * *

_Outside Mercury Labs_

The Arrow observed the guard routine once, twice…and by then he knew it like clockwork.

There were at least two of them with her. Talia may be a master manipulator, but she was proud, and she would believe that any guard routine organized by her would be infallible.

Felicity said, _"I have thermals of the building; four, including the guards outside."_

"Noted."

"So what's our call?" Barry asked, crouching beside him.

Oliver took out a length of rope from his quiver and handed it to him. The Flash nodded in understanding and ran vertically down the face of the building towards the labs.

* * *

_Warehouse 67_

The rusted entrance doors groaned in protest as he pushed them open. The Flash sped past him, the moment he took a single step inside the gloomy, empty atrium the assassin they had captured was already secured to a chair in the center. Barry turned on whatever lights still worked in the dusty, old place as Oliver slowly approached their captive.

He felt for the seam in her mask and yanked it off. She was a dark-skinned girl. Her beady eyes were like two onyxes staring at them with withering scorn, making Barry's skin crawl with their unblinking stillness.

Her hands strained against the rope; she was trained by the Legaue, it would not hold her for long.

"You're going to answer some of our questions," Oliver said, low and intimidatingly. Barry looked at him sideways, unsure if he liked where this was going.

"Bite me," she bared her teeth at him.

He recalled what he had stated to Malcolm in the middle of Nelson Square. He could not let Merlyn get to him. _HIVE, Ra's Al Ghul, the League, _he was not going to be pushed around by them. It was about damn time he started calling the shots and taking the fate of his city into his own hands.

He drew his bow and shot her in the shoulder before Barry could even comprehend what he was doing. She cried out, but where a normal person would be in tears she could control the pain that radiated from the wound.

He was not going to let her get off that easy.

"You know what's more painful than an arrow in the shoulder?" He held the shaft, but did not move yet. Spit flew out of her mouth as she prepared herself for what they both knew what going to happen.

"An arrow being pulled out of the shoulder."

She screamed and squeezed her eyes shut as the arrow head ripped and grazed a path out of her.

"Hey!" Barry called, horrified and enraged, unable to stomach what he was witnessing. He had seen enough of this demonstration. If this was meant be some sort of sick lesson the Arrow wanted to impose on him, then he wanted no part of this depravity. He clamped his hand around Oliver's shoulder but the other man had forgotten he was even in the vicinity.

Every basic instinct he had was screaming at him to stop Oliver. But he couldn't. He was at a loss at what was right and wrong. Everything Joe had taught him about morals and justice became blurred. He clenched and unclenched his fist, let go of the Arrow's shoulder and backed off.

"What trap did she set up for us?" He kept pulling on the arrow and she groaned, short, wet breaths hissing between the caged teeth.

"D-Death is all I know and all I will ever know…" she mumbled. _First line of the League code, Talia chose her followers wisely, they are loyal to the last breath...but they haven't met me yet_.

He released the shaft and leaned into face her fully.

"How about I break your fingers, until you tell me what I want to know?"

She sagged in the chair but still managed a loathing glare. "Go ahead," she said, hoarsely.

He untied one of her hands and held her wrist like a vice. Without warning, he broke her middle finger like a glow stick and she could not swallow the agony of it. Barry was clutching his head between his hands, shaking his head because he had completely lost control of the situation. But the young man was wrong…he had never been in control to begin with.

He mentally kicked himself for showing this side of him, but he had to push those guilty feelings aside. _He isn't used to this: watching someone he looks up too, turn into a monster._

Oliver pulled his focus back to the assassin. She did not budge. "Looks like I made a mistake," he remarked, face flat as a closed door. And Barry was disturbed by his calmness.

"You're left-handed aren't you?" He re-tied her right hand and proceeded to untie her left. _She won't be using a bow for long while once I'm done with her._

"No," she gasped, "no—no…"

"Listen to her!" Barry shouted at him, half a plea, half a command.

He held her wrist and showed her the positioning of it, if he did not like her answer a small amount of pressure would break the bone.

"What is she planning?" He shouted.

The assassin kept her eyes on the hand he was threatening to crush, afraid he might destroy the only asset that made her worth anything to the Al Ghul no matter what she told him.

"She…she did it! But it didn't work! She had to try again, or else. She has two hours left..."

'Or else' it was pretty clear what the alternative to failure was. If Caitlin was able to do the impossible and create a successful drug, Talia would have God knows how many liters of serum to distribute. If she won Nanda Parbat from her sister, it would never end there: she would unleash her army on the world. She would become undefeatable.

"Bombs."

She blinked, but the hesitation to respond to him told him she knew exactly what he was referring too.

"Where?" He tightened his hold, "WHERE?" He demanded voice deeper and grating.

"Don't! On—on the doors. You, you go in, you die, and she dies."

Using a dart of Tibetan pit viper venom, he stabbed it in her neck to sedate her. He released a breath he did not know he had been holding. Barry yanked his shoulder and spun him around.

"The hell was that? That was _awful!_"

"I got what I needed," he replied with icy blankness and shouldered past him.

Barry stopped him short, "by torture?! What is wrong with you?"

He gave him a sharp look, "Welcome to Starling City, Barry." He jabbed a finger at her, "She's an assassin. She's killed more people before she was twelve than I did since I was stranded on the island." When he tried to move away, Barry used his speed to invade his personal space.

"Because she's a killer, that justifies why you have to act like one? I thought you were trying to be a different kind of hero, someone who didn't need to do _this."_

He did not want to have to explain himself to Barry, to anyone. He had never been a role-model for the younger man.

"I have done unforgivable things, Barry. You want the truth?" He asked darkly, "I don't regret them." He must have seen something must pass over his face, because Barry withdrew a step, eyes widened slightly, as if the idea of turning and running in the opposite direction was suddenly preferable.

"My mother was killed in front of me, and I didn't defeat the man who murdered her by asking him nicely to stop destroying my city!"

But Barry took a stand and narrowed his eyes at him, "my mother died in front of me too. But I don't take out my personal issues on anyone who pisses me off!"

There was no use arguing with someone who did not understand the sacrifices he had had to make for this city, the price every dark act had on his soul. "Well I'm sorry I'm not as emotionally healthy as you. I told you if this was going to work we were doing things my way, if you have a problem with that, Central City is in that direction."

Oliver pointed at the distance behind him, but Barry looked somewhere over his shoulder, and a different kind of horror passed over his features.

"Um… where did she go?"

The Arrow turned and saw the empty chair; the rope used to tie her was torn to shreds. He drew an arrow.

Barry said, sounding less worried, "one assassin versus the Flash and the Arrow? She doesn't stand a chance."

Normally he would have agreed with Allen. But the hairs on his neck stood with trepidation, out of the corner of his eye he saw Barry lifting his foot, getting ready to break into a run and find her.

"Wait," he warned, "didn't she say Caitlin already made the drug?"

A low groan echoed over the warehouse. Hitting its unseen corners and bouncing towards the two heroes.

They followed the sound. He stood his ground when he saw two bloodshot eyes staring at them, the whites of them were brighter in the dim light. He directed the arrow at her but she flipped over it gracefully. With throaty growl, she came spiraling down towards them.

Her fist meant to connect with Barry's nose, but the speedster put a good twenty feet between them before she could cause any damage. Oliver had leaped out of her path. When the assassin landed, her knuckles slammed into the concrete with a bone crushing sound, except her hand was perfectly intact…and the finger he had broken was mended.

She yanked out the first broadhead he used to torture her and tossed it like a twig. He quickly noted that she did not display the normal symptoms of mirakuru. There was a lack of bloody tears and her arms and neck were veined with purple.

She exhaled loud and satisfied, adjusting to the wealth of power surging through her. Her gaze locked on him and she charged.

He shot an explosive arrow, but due to her assassin lightning-fast reflexes and the added strength of the serum—she caught the exploding bulb as if it were a fly. He backed up several paces as the light affixed to it turned from green to red.

To his incredulity, instead of what he was expecting—fire and a burst of light, pressure waves that would rip off her arm and leg—the explosive detonated with a loud pop in her fist, and then spat weak wisps of smoke.

This was not a mirakuru soldier.

This was something much stronger than that.

Barry shared this jarring realization. The League assassin slowly and menacingly moved towards him, she looked like a rabid animal from hell. Fully intent on getting payback for the arrow and broken finger.

"Uh, Oliver, I think she's mad at you!"

"You don't say!"

The next two explosive arrows had the same fate as their predecessor. This was what happened when you inject a cocktail of super-steroid drugs into someone trained by the world's deadliest organization of assassins.

"A little help, Barry!" Oliver dived to the ground when she broke into a run for him.

The Flash pushed her out of her course and into the wall, she left a crater in it. Barry felt the ache from his shoulder to arm from the effort of moving her. The Flash took over the defense and sped around her, throwing a hundred punches in a second.

In the meantime, Oliver filled Felicity in on what had occurred in the last few minutes.

"_Collapsing the building on her won't kill her!"_

Oliver couldn't agree more, when the assassin managed to pinpoint the exact place in the red blur to aim, she socked Barry Allen in the face. He flew across the floor.

There was a shooting pain in his arm when he landed. Barry was seeing double of everything; two Arrows, two assassins fighting each other somewhere in front of him. He moaned and clutched his dizzy head.

"_Hey, Barry, it's Cisco!"_

"C-Cisco?" He mumbled, sitting upright.

"_Super-punch! Do it man!"_

It took a second or two for him to get back on his feet. "I have a plan, keep her busy!" He hollered to Oliver.

He grunted in response as he blocked a swing with his bow…it snapped in two—probably any archer's worst nightmare. Barry tried his best not to imagine someone's spine getting broken like that as he ran two miles out of the warehouse.

When he reached the required distance he turned, bent his knee like a sprinter at the starting line and then ran at full-speed. The world slowed for him, to heartbeats, to fractions of seconds, to microscopic movements of single muscles.

She rushed at him. He punched her, the force of it ricochet through his arm like a resonating fork being tuned. The pain almost overwhelmed him.

He effectively knocked her away from the Arrow by fifty feet, she tumbled into the wall—

—Then the Canary descended from an open window. Her bo-staff twirled, he slowed, thinking this was back-up arriving.

But he misunderstood.

He saw the glint of the silver spear head she had attached to her weapon and how it came down on their captive's neck.

"NO!" Barry yelled, but he was too late. _Always too late_. His feet slewed against the concrete a few feet before the two assassins, one dead, one alive.

The moment he saw a literal freaking decapitated head-roll across the floor, Barry could do nothing but stand absolutely still in stunned silence. He glanced at his costume; there was blood splattered all over him. Even being a forensic lab assistant could not have prepared him for this gory show.

After a few minutes of absorbing the aftermath of the brief bloody battle, Oliver looked at the Canary with an unreadable expression.

"This was _not_ how we dealt with them, Sara."

She didn't look conflicted by her decision to chop off the assassin's head. "I wasn't going to wait around for a cure." She looked with distaste at the beheaded girl at her feet. Because that was what she was...a girl. Couldn't be a day over 18.

"This is how we _should_ have dealt with the super-soldiers."

That angered Oliver, "you know why that was not an option."

"You don't _understand_ the threat we're up against," she said, raising her voice in frustration, "and you're not prepared to face it. You can't accept the kind of man you have to be for this city, and it's failing because of you!"

He looked at her coldly, "I see. So that's what you really think of me?" His knuckles were bloodless as they clutched his broken bow. "What the hell has gotten into you, lately?"

She took in a breath and blew it out, "I know what I am," she stared at him, "Do you?"

* * *

_The Foundry_

A strained silence enshrouded the foundry when they returned. The argument between Sara and Oliver had gotten a tad too honest and they stayed on opposite sides of the room. Oliver wanted to blame his confrontation with Malcolm for how crap he felt, but he couldn't. Not really. Not entirely.

Diggle had been called in by Felicity. She looked at Barry, curious as to what the situation was between Sara and Oliver but he made a gesture telling her it wasn't the right time and place.

"Do I even want to know?" Said Digg, nearly choking on his water after Barry sped towards him in the blink of an eye. He asked the room the question, but no one cared to ease the fact that his world had just become very weird and very meta-human filled.

"It's cool story, maybe later?" Barry offered with a smile.

He nodded, mouth slightly open , still a little dazed, hardly able to understand what was happening.

"But it's not mirakuru?" Asked Roy once Oliver summed up the interrogation in the warehouse.

"It's different than last time," Oliver said. "The effects were delayed."

"Really?" Barry guffawed. "Are really not going to talk about what _just_ happened? The blood that's literally on my hands?" The stains on his costume spoke for themselves. He was met with a pitiless gaze from Sara.

Obviously the Arrow and his team had no issue with cold-blooded killers, even if they themselves weren't of that group.

"Ammonia and cold water, should come right out," Diggle said with a brief smile. But laundry advice at the moment was _really_ unhelpful.

Sara pointedly ignored him, "Why did you take a hostage without consulting me?"

"To find out what trap Talia set for us and organize a prisoner exchange, if possible," replied Oliver.

"You think Talia gave a damn about her?" She snapped, "She used Azura like a guinea pig! You nearly got yourself killed."

"It's not like we knew she was injected with the stuff," Barry stated, his previous, gushing admiration of her waning greatly.

Oliver said, "Don't call the shots when you've been gone for half the night, and don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing!"

"I had to get through to Nyssa," she hissed, "find out what's the story on her end."

"Is she going to be alright?" Felicity asked.

"She's being watched but she isn't without allies in Nanda Parbat; it's her psycho-bitch of a sister causing all this mess."

He was still not over their argument in the warehouse, "Are you forgetting it was your precious protégé that got Cyrus' blood for her? You said you would handle it," Oliver barked, "But look at what's happened!"

Barry shielded the two Starling heroes from each other before they came to blows.

"We can't start pointing fingers here! Talia won't have any use for Caitlin if she knows the drug works. We have less than two hours to save her!"

With some reluctance, Sara backed off, still disgruntled with how everyone was throwing their trust with Oliver, when he had no clue how to wage a battle with the League of Assassins. Let alone come out alive at the end of it. Especially with HIVE in the mix.

She crossed her arms hotly, "So how do we do this?"

Barry said, "Cisco's thinks he can disable those explosives remotely, but with the limited time we have and the design they won't be disabled for long. But when he does, I have the opportunity to run in and grab Caitlin."

"They will transport the drug by hand," Oliver continued, "Digg and I will catch any stragglers and make sure the serum's destroyed."

Instead of Oliver taking sole charge he had allowed Barry's to add his insight to the plan and they formulated it together.

Sara snorted, "it's not easy to put four walls around league assassins and tell them to sit quietly." That would be about as easy as forcing an elephant into a bird cage.

The Central City hero bristled, "maybe we should take a page out of your notebook and chop their heads off," he snapped. "What was the sub-heading again? Oh yeah: 'Welcome to Starling City.'"

She pouted in annoyance and looked at Oliver, "where did you get this boy-scout, Oliver?"

Barry shook his head, lifting his eyelids to the ceiling, "Now that I've met you. Not so much of a fan."

She leaned to him confrontationally and this time it was Diggle who stopped them. "Easy," he cautioned.

"What do you plan to do with Talia?" Asked Sara, with a final challenging glare at Barry, "If you capture her, the League will hold the city hostage. By code, you touch a hair on the demon's daughter, you bring upon the wrath of the Demon's head. A horde of assassins will be here by noon."

"So instead we let her roam free?" Oliver queried.

"Oh. Like you're letting Malcolm walk?" From her crinkled brows and pointed stare, he could tell she had been withholding that to allow the argument to stew until just the right moment. No one said anything, but they all looked at him accusingly.

"Yeah, I know you met with him," she said bitterly, "I was this close to putting an arrow in him, and in you too, for obstructing our justice. You've changed your mind about him haven't you?"

He glared at her and then drifted his glance over his teammates.

Felicity was squeezing the edges of her tablet hard; her blue eyes glinted behind her glasses with a mix of anger, disbelief and worst of all, disappointment.

"Tell me she's lying Oliver," she implored.

Oliver winced at their judgement. "We can argue about that later," he said slowly, trying to be reasonable. She ripped her gaze from him and shook her head.

Diggle crossed his big arms in an irritated huff, "oh I'm looking forward to it."

Thankfully, Barry knew when to leave internal affairs alone.

Digg dropped the topic for now; he did it for Caitlin, not to spare Oliver the guilt of a dispute. "Whatever we do we're courting war with the League of Assassins. Which is what we were trying to avoid in the first place by leaving Malcolm Merlyn alone."

"Didn't I tell you to try to not get yourself killed?" Sara said sullenly, "I told you that I was taking her to trial."

For a moment everyone was occupied with their own thoughts on the mission, yet also waiting for Oliver's capture or no capture verdict. They were walking a dangerous line here, and it would be easy to fall onto one side or the other, but there would always be consequences.

"And how long is that going to take?" Oliver said, they had been asking for her help, but maybe...maybe they had always been better off without it. "I think it would be better if you left, Sara."

"Don't you dare play the 'protection card' on me," she fumed, holding up a warning finger.

But there was no anger left in him. He snorted and shrugged, "I'm not," he said shaking his head. "I really don't care about some sacred code I don't even know, and I'm tired of this fifty-fifty attitude from you," he stated. "First the lie about Komodo, and then you let Artemis go. Then you used Thea to get to Merlyn, and now this? I tried leniency, I tried to hold my fist back. But I'm done. Either you're with us, or against us."

He was being harsh, but he had every reason to tell her to go to hell. And judging from the uncertain glances everyone exchanged, no one wanted to argue with him either. Barry was obviously on Oliver's side, Diggle and Roy would always be good soldiers, her only possible advocate was Felicity who looked like she was about to burst into tears.

Sara scanned the team and folded her bottom lip, her hands upraised in mock surrender. "Fine," she furiously snatched her staff. "Have it your way Oliver, like you always do."

…

"That had to be done," intoned Diggle, who could always promise to be blunt and honest with his sage counsel. "As much as your secret meeting with Merlyn bugs the hell out of me, that had to be done."

But even his friends' immediate support could not shake the heaviness in his chest.

He went towards Felicity, but she ducked her head and went to her station before he could reach her, carefully avoiding his eyes. He closed his fist, bowed his head, and said nothing. _She asked for a second chance. But I couldn't give it. _

He stood in the center of the foundry, his teammates preparing for battle. He took a deep sigh, and replaced his broken bow. It was a stark reminder of how broken he was on the inside, how broken his team was. He could see the cracks forming even if they could not.

Barry moved forwards to Oliver, rethought that decision, and then went anyway. They scrutinized the map of the labs together for a few minutes before he brought it up.

"That was intense."

His fingers swiped the screen, Oliver looked straight ahead as if there were no on else around him. It didn't appear as though he was going to answer him, so Barry was surprised when he did.

"I do what I have to do," he said in an emotionless monotone.

"I understand that. I do. But are you okay?"

He puffed his cheeks out. "No. not really." He gave him a forlorn, tired smile; it ought to have been a grimace. His dad used to give him that sad smile on days when he lied to him about being 'okay', sitting in jail for a crime he did not commit while his son was alone, the only human being on the planet who believed his innocence.

Barry sincerely hoped he would never have to wear it one day.

Oliver smirked with melancholy, "You're sure you want to do this? Be like me? It's a lonely path."

"You're not alone. Everyone here has faith in you. And Sara…she'll be back," he said the last part doubtfully.

"To do what I do Barry, it takes conviction, but more often than not it's the will to do what's ugly. Everytime I do that I'm… trading away little pieces of myself," he said, his hand wavering near his chest as if he meant to give some of that soul away to Barry or like it was already gone and he had only just realize it wasn't there.

"So you asked what's wrong with me; that's what's wrong, because the part that I'm trading away is Oliver Queen. And lately I've been feeling like there is nothing left except the Arrow."

Barry stared back at him, really seeing the Arrow AKA Oliver Queen for the first time.

"I think you're full of crap." The other man's brow rose slightly at his pluck. It had been a while since anyone had been this frank with him.

Oliver had just poured out what was left of his dark soul to him, but Barry didn't believe that everyone was beyond repair. And someone like Oliver, who had gone through a crucible no human should have to live through, would not have made it to this point, to this time and place if he had allowed his sins to consume him.

"You've convinced yourself that everything you've been through took away your humanity, I think it's because of your humanity that's kept you alive. You wouldn't have survived, much less come out a hero if you didn't have a light inside of you."

He could see the edge of Oliver's mouth lifting, it was heartening to it, but then Felicity needed to brief them on Cisco's analysis of the explosives and it was time to go.

* * *

_Nanda Parbat _

They worked fast. They hung the traitor's wrist from a meat hook like a carcass, cut, flayed, and beaten. Hot coals simmered orange, yellow and red below his feet. For endless hours he was awash in a sweltering, torturous heat until the water in his body was leeched out of him. His lips were cracked and throat raw. Nothing of the proud man remained when Artemis went to inspect Lacroix, he was a haggard shell of what he used to be.

As she approached, he lifted his head with a laboured effort. He observed her glumly from bruised, blackened eyes.

"You won't be escaping this prison again," she leered at him.

She didn't expect him to respond since every breath must feel like sandpaper on his lungs. That was the way of League torture; to make their captives prefer death over life.

But he managed in a choked rasp, "And what are you… but a prisoner… yourself?"

"I was born to become an assassin and to die serving the League."

"Because you know, of no other, life," he said, the world were almost incoherent but she was close enough to interpret them. "You gullible… fool. If you knew the truth…" he coughed for a long while. "The—the trick they played on you…now you… follow Talia Al Ghul like a lost dog!" Simon's laugh was half a titter half a whimper, "You stupid bitch..."

"What truth?" She demanded.

"I was never free, of this place, was I? As much as I tried… it somehow found a way to drag me, back to it … only to devour me… once more…" He was in-between reality and fantasy, fever dreams taking his wits with them. His eyelids fluttered.

"What truth?" She asked more forcefully and drew a knife. Artemis pressed it below his naval, "If you pass out, I promise I'll geld you, you traitor!"

"Traitor?" He made the same laugh he did before, choked with pain but still mocking her. "The traitor is Talia; I only escaped these bars…when she brought them down for me. And your mother was the scapegoat..."

In a fit of anger she throttled his collar, "You're...you're lying!" She yelled, refusing to accept it. She dug the knife into his skin, blood stained his torn shirt, "You tell me the truth or I'll keep my promise!"

The pain was dragging him down into its depths, his words were slower, more exhausted. "I...I have nothing, to lose…nothing they haven't already, taken from me…"

The undeniable truth was there, hanging in the air between them, and she dared not touch it. Her entire world was shaking below her feet, and if she let the truth in, she would have nothing left to keep her from falling to her knees.

"You tell me the bloody truth now, goddamit! Simon! SIMON!" But his eyelids clamped shut. _The asshole, he chose this moment to drop this bomb on me, he's enjoying this, his final vengeance._

She stood there, arms trembling, screaming at him to wake up, shaking him, shaking him.

"Al-Sayad!"

She let him sag. He would have crumpled directly into the hot coals if not for the chains.

"Talia Al Ghul wishes to speak with you," said the acolyte, a loyalist to Talia. _Did they all know? Did they let me be the dumb fool?_

Fear shot through her heart. She had always been afraid of Talia. But now, there was an insurmountable hate to accompany that fear. It tasted bitter on her tongue. Her world was still shaking and she could not respond to the messenger without stuttering.

She pointed at Lacroix, unsure if he was still alive or not. "He…he—"

"The pain can cause erratic behaviour and blackouts," he said blandly. "We'll finish him off at dawn, death by a thousand cuts."

She swallowed and he led her to secure phone where Talia was waiting.

She was torn. Could she believe Lacroix? Could she believe Talia? They were both liars. _The only person I should have believed was Sara. But I betrayed her._

Talia ran down a list of orders. But she didn't hear any of it. _She killed my mother…she used me…she killed my mother…she manipulated me… _repeated through her mind on an unending loop. She only surfaced from images of herself killing Talia when the Al Ghul said;

"—_unfortunately I have to resort to drastic measures. I order you to kill Sara Lance."_

Suddenly it was hard to inhale any air. "W-what?" She sputtered.

"_Do I have to repeat myself?" _Talia snapped.

She gulped, her mouth felt dry. "But…but why, why do I have to do it?" She found herself saying. She wasn't stupid, if she told Talia to go fuck herself, she would only have to call another loyalist on the phone and order them to kill her. She had to play the dumb fool to live. To live, and to warn Sara.

"_She is protected, and anyone else who could follow through with this is preoccupied. She trusts you; she will bring her guard down for you, and that's when you strike her down."_

"Wouldn't it look suspicious?" God, her stalling methods were absolutely pitiable, and Talia was getting impatient.

"'_She will eventually betray us', father's exact words to me. Thus I have to speed things up a bit. You plant evidence on her body after you kill her. Nyssa will be shown as the love-sick daughter who despised her father for his disapproval and wanted nothing more than to overthrow him with the help of her lover. She will be ruined."_

"I would be breaking the League code," she tried.

"_I proved that she had her loyalties were muddled with the Arrow." _

"Taer-Al-Asfar was protecting her home—"

A debate on morality with the demon's daughter was the absolute _wrong _choice to make.

"_Are you defending her?" _She screeched all of a sudden, making her jump.

_"Defending the Arrow? Perhaps I should be questioning you for treason Al-Sayad, you sound _rife_ with it. What has Oliver Queen been telling you? Feeding you chivalrous fairy tales about his brand of justice? _

"No—nothing like that, I—"

"_If you can't form the words to speak…" _Artemis felt a cold sweat across her forehead at her tone, suddenly she couldn't imagine Talia's death, but could only see her own._ "...Then maybe I should cut your tongue out, since all I hear from it is excuses and disobedience. Don't presume I won't kill you if you get in my way. Do as you're told or else."_

* * *

_Mercury Labs, Starling City_

She watched Talia out of the corner of her eye from where she worked. Talia wrung her hands after a heated phone conversation with someone called Al-Sayad. Her face was scrunched so tightly in concentration it was a wonder it did not break. In addition to that, Azura had not returned from guard duty and David was out on the streets tracking her.

But Caitlin had other problems to worry about. Her well of brilliant ideas had run dry, and the clock on the wall was ticking closer and closer to zero. The hour hands seemed to move faster than her own heartbeat. Her serum had failed, now it wasn't about giving Talia what she wanted; it was about not getting killed when she _didn't_ give her what she wanted.

Unbeknownst to Talia, Caitlin was making a strong dose of ketamine. Roughly five milliliters would be sufficient to sedate the assassin. She would put it in a syringe, and inject it into her. She just had to get close enough to deliver it. And then there was David Cain to deal with, and what he would do to her when he found his leader on the floor, unconscious. That is, if he returned _after _Talia was out cold.

Unfortunately he came back sooner than she would have liked. And he did not return empty-handed.

He ceremoniously lowered a wrapped canvas at Talia's feet by way of greeting. Caitlin leaned on her toes to get a better view….and immediately regretted it.

"She was taken by the Arrow and the red steak. I was too late to stop Taer-Al-Asfar from butchering the poor girl."

Azura's head had been severed cleanly from her neck. She looked unreal in the stark fluorescent light that illuminated the dried ruby blood of the cut flesh. Her stomach felt uneasy. One of her tormentors was dead, but vengeance and relief didn't make her feel any better.

"Get her out of my sight," Talia looked at it like it was a mortal insult.

David said, "My investigation of the warehouse and the fight that occurred there showed me that the Mirakuru-Venom was a success. The symptoms of the serum merely did not display themselves immediately."

Caitlin might have clapped herself on the back if she knew this did not mean her death.

Reinforcements came for Talia and David. Two more assassins entered the labs through the overhead window. Marco and Luka. This lessened the fine lines of concentration on Talia's forehead but made Caitlin glance desperately at the doors.

There was no alternate timeline where this ended with her living happily ever after. She could sedate Talia, but fight three other assassins? It was suicide.

_Come on Barry. Of all the days you decide to be late. _

Then the entirety of the Al Ghul's attention fell on her. She wore a sly triumphant smile that made her spine curl.

"At least something worthwhile came out of Azura's death. Congratulations Dr. Snow, you have accomplished a feat with numerous constraints and with so many lives on the line." She was in front of her now, standing tall while she tried to make herself as small as possible. She had the syringe hidden in her fist.

"But you never faltered," said Talia, cocking her head to the side thoughtfully. "Although, I do require an explanation for the non-instantaneous reaction to the serum."

Caitlin arched her back and inhaled deeply, trying to keep Talia's eyes focused on her face. "T-the additives to prevent heart failure, I presume. As far as my observations go, each of you are of peak human condition and have trained your heartbeats to slow down. The serum must be activated by an emotion that stimulates blood pressure."

"There was evidence of a torture at the warehouse," chipped in David, as Marco and Luka helped him load the serums into carry cases.

Talia continued to stare at Caitlin as if she could see through her. "Indeed. The stress of it would elevate the heart rate of someone her age and expertise. An issue I should put to Sensei. This is an example that our recruits aren't being trained with enough vigour to prevent them from squealing at the sight of their own blood."

Caitlin's palm sweated around the syringe, but she gripped it tighter.

"Our position is compromised, my lady," David called, as he set the explosive charges. Everyone started to move with more urgency, yet Talia remained unmoving, hands clasped behind her back.

"As much as I would love to keep you around so you can fix this issue with the additives, your super-speed friend has recovered from the little trap I set for him. It was costly, and the criminal was so far beneath me that I had to wash my hands after the agreement was sealed. But clearly my discomfort was worth it, since it kept you focused on the task at hand."

Talia was suddenly closer to her. Her heart thudded in her ears and the syringe was getting more slippery.

"My, my, you've impressed me, Dr. Snow, and not many can boast that they've impressed me. Your talents are wasted at STAR Labs. HIVE would have great use for you…especially with what's to come."

The curse and blessing of being a scientist, you never knew if what you were creating would be used for good or evil. But she knew. And she knew that whatever she would be forced to create for HIVE would cost thousands of lives.

"Please…" she held her other palm out as if to stop her from coming closer, when that was what Caitlin wanted. She just needed to get a good shot at Talia, and then figure the rest out later. She would rather die trying to escape than live to create and unleash more evil. "I did what you asked of me, I did the impossible. Don't hurt my friends, don't hurt anyone."

_Almost._

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

_Just a few more inches. _

"I-I'm begging you. T-take the serum and take what's rightfully yours."

_There. _

Caitlin lunged forward, arm raised high, and the needle hit home. She shoved the plunger down.

Talia grunted in surprise, her feet criss-crossed, they switched positions as the Al Ghul lost her balance. Caitlin fell against the counter, and held onto it for dear life. Her eyes fell on a scalpel and she grabbed it. Marco and Luka appeared twelve feet from her, double katanas and sai's drawn respectively. She didn't know the first thing about combat, she had never had to fight for her life.

"Wow!" Someone exclaimed, with feigned amazement. She went cold all over and glanced behind her.

Talia rolled her shoulders, stretched her neck left, right, taking her time to get the kinks out and then pulled out the syringe from her vein. She dropped it like a piece of trash and smashed it with her boot, relishing at the horrified look on the scientist's pale face.

"You continue to impress me, Dr. Snow. _Really._ What a heroic effort that was."

Tears pricked her eyes. _No. NO. _She didn't understand. There had been an extremely high concentration of ketamine in the syringe, enough to sedate three horses.

And then David Cain was there. He punched her in the ribs. When he stepped away, the sword he had in his hand was slick with blood. Her blood.

Pain washed over her and she fell to her knees.

The last thing she saw was Talia, saying something she couldn't hear. She tried to call out a name, but all that came out was a strangled cry.

…

"_Remember," _said Cisco over both of their headsets, "_the charges can reactivate themselves. That gives you a window of forty-five seconds to get Caitlin out, destroy the super drug, and tie-up bad guys before the place goes kaboom from your disturbance of the sensors._"

Diggle reported his position. There were two other assassins that joined Talia and who ever remained after Azura was killed. The plan remained the same however. They deduced that Talia and her followers would attempt to escape. Any of them left behind when the charges went off, well, he would leave them to fate. The drug was to be destroyed either by Digg and Oliver or by the wreckage. Either way it couldn't leave Starling City.

"The Flash is in position."

"_Sick name, man," _Cisco approved.

"Ready," Oliver crouched on the ledge that looked over the eastern doors of the labs.

"_I'm sending out the signal to deactivate the sensors," _Felicity said, everyone held their breaths as they waited for her count.

"_In three…two…ONE."_

Barry ran into labs just as the last intonation left her mouth. The world slowed down. Several assassins tried their luck with arrows on him. They were all on the catwalk on the floor above. He managed to snatch a carry case and smash it to pieces, blue liquid burst from it.

When he found Caitlin, she was lying on the floor…in a dark red puddle.

"Caitlin!" He hoisted her into his arms. She was so weak she barely weighed anything. He was aghast to see there were chains on her ankles. _They c__hained her like a slave. _Anger rose and rose in his chest until it was hard for him to even breathe.

There were ten seconds before the labs exploded, but rest of the plan faded away to him, because there was Caitlin, and she was dying in front of him.

He dashed out, but not fast enough, he was thrown by the pressure of the explosion. She fell out of his arms and tumbled across the gravel. Tendrils of fire licked at his back. There was a ringing in his ears that wasn't going to disappear for at least a few hours. There was a stabbing pain in his side where glass shards were stuck in him. He ignored it.

He stumbled to her and knelt in the middle of the road with her in his arms. Oliver, Felicity, and Diggle were all screaming at him over the comms but he was deaf to them.

She stirred. "Barry?" She whispered, wet and painful. His throat tightened in anguish, he couldn't speak. He remembered his mother, remembered finding her just like this_. _He was never fast enough to save the people he loved.

He unlocked her stiffening hands with his own shaking ones; she was still clutching a scalpel in one of them. He squeezed her cold white hand.

Caitlin's breathing was getting shorter, faster, "I—I thought—"

"E-easy, now," he said softly. He was disorientated and his legs felt as heavy as stone. But he lifted one and then the next, taking her with him. "It's going to be alright, I promise. I promise."

...

He cursed at the lack of vision to what was going on inside. Talia had disabled the cameras. Outside, he was on a high vantage point with view of the roofs and the southern and eastern perimeters of the labs. Thirty seconds were left on the timer.

Oliver slashed the chest of the assassin in front of him, and quickly rolled under the kicking legs of the other one. With every punch, he aimed at the black cases in their hands. The first one used it to block a shaft and then charge at him. He lurched to the side and tripped him with his bow.

In the middle of this fight, there was still the nagging reminder that they didn't have Talia Al Ghul.

"Flash, have you secured her?" He shouted into the ear piece in the small opening he got to take a breather before he had to resume attacking. Diggle used the element of surprise and shot one of the League members in the leg. John yanked the black case from his fingers and threw it onto the roof of Mercury labs which was set to explode.

_Ten seconds. _

His bow got stuck between the teeth of the sai and it freed his chest. The Leaguer mashed him across the head with the case. He fell onto the ground with a thump.

"Oliver!" Diggle ran to him.

The assassin knelt over him, sai angled to core through his forehead.

Before Oliver could realize it; black arrows sailed through the sky like a dark omen.

They impaled the assassin three times, in the neck, the chest and the stomach. Like a triple bullseye on a dart board. Perfect. Lethal. _Malcolm Merlyn._

John had ducked before he could get shot, muttering several expletives at the close call. Oliver rolled over to avoid getting smothered by the dead assassin. The labs sensors were about to reset in three seconds. He took cover just in time to see several things in their plan go wrong.

* * *

**A/N: I know this was a super long chapter but I simply had to finish this crossover and get the focus back on Team Arrow. I just realized that Barry has yellow lightning and not red when he runs, apologies for the error in the previous chapters. I hope you enjoyed this one. See you next time for the aftermath. **


	36. The Wars to Come Part 1

_Nanda Parbat _

A few nights ago Talia had disappeared. He had sent men to search for her, but he was uncertain if their loyalty was complete, and could not wholly believe the reports they returned with weren't colorful lies. Then Simon Lacroix was captured and the business of executing him provided distraction.

The Master had been gone for more than fortnight. To where, no one knew, not even him. It was not Sensei's place to question Ra's Al Ghul's motives. His continued absence could be another smoking mirror, nothing to be concerned about. The Demon's Head had trusted him with control of Nanda Parbat and he did not want to fail him.

A messenger burst through the doors, gasping for air.

"Sensei!" He made hasty bow, "The Arrow has captured Talia Al Ghul. ARGUS has Marco and Luka, David and Azura's whereabouts are also unknown."

There was a table near him and he considered flipping it over. Heirs to the Demon were not easy to come by. The other losses would cost them too. Assassins did not grow on trees, they had been trained, tirelessly cultivated to embrace and utilize their shadow selves. Nonetheless, Talia was the Master's own kin and it would be a great insult to the League, to their _entire _legacy if she was defeated by a lonely street hero and his ragtag team.

This could only be settled in blood.

"Mobilize a unit and leave for Starling immediately. Meet with this Arrow, tell him he either hands Talia over to us, unharmed, or we execute the citizens of his beloved city."

* * *

_Starling General Hospital _

He almost did not notice it was already dawn. It had been raining, not long ago, but it had stopped. A ray of watery sun had finally broken through the clouds and was glinting on the window pane of the waiting room.

It was hard to imagine he had come here on his bike less than two hours after Mercury Labs was blown off the map of Starling City. He had left the police to handle the clean-up, a task Captain Lance did not thank him for.

Less than three months ago he had come here to welcome his best friend's daughter into the world. The circumstances for his second visit were much less jovial. Caitlin Snow had not woken from her medically induced coma.

After being released from the emergency room with twelve stitches, Barry had been standing watch for two hours straight outside the ICU, bothering every nurse, resident and doctor who would give him the time of day. Barry had his arms crossed over his chest; an expression Oliver was familiar with was plastered across his features. It resembled guilt, and the anxiety you had when you waited for something of great importance and great dread.

"How is she?"

He sighed heavily, still shaken, "Showing signs of recovery. Dr. Wells wants me to go back to Central. But I can't just leave her, you know?" He uncrossed an arm and caged his fingers through his unkempt brown hair, throwing a plaintive glance at the ICU doors.

"Does she have family?"

"Yeah," he leaned on the wall, yawning as he ploughed through the exhaustion. They all needed a rest. _But I won't until__ this is over_. "Her mum's coming out to stay with her."

"We'll look after her Barry," he clasped his shoulder reassuringly; "You saved her life." Four words that Barry needed to hear.

"I'm sorry I lost my focus out there, you guys might have Talia if I—"

"No, I don't want to hear it." He didn't need to apologize for anything.

In the chaos of last night's haphazardly thrown together mission, Malcolm had pulled a fast one on them.

Merlyn had Talia.

And the League of Assassins had declared war.

If his team had captured her and imprisoned her in ARGUS, then at least he would have control of the situation. But her fate was entirely out of his hands.

They had their chance; but Barry had found Dr. Snow like that, heaving towards her death and he had lost all sense of the plan beyond getting her to a hospital.

And for all his control-freak tendencies, sacrifices and ugly things he had to do; a part of him knew he would have forgotten the world too if was someone he cared for was lying in a puddle of their own blood.

"You did well. Take it step by step, and let people help you."

"Hm, you should take your own advice."

He breathed a half-laugh. "She's going to be okay" he said serious again, "she's strong. She wouldn't have endured Talia's torment if she wasn't."

Barry hung his head low, "I don't know. I want to believe that."

"You have too, Barry. You have too."

He and Felicity said their goodbyes and parted ways with the Central City hero.

"You'll always be welcome in my city," he told him and he meant it wholeheartedly.

...

"Any luck?"

Felicity balanced two coffees from the hospital cafeteria in both hands. He took one from her and set it on the side table. She lowered herself into the seat beside him sighing wearily. _No such luck then. _

His mind coughed up a bitter reminder; _Malcolm Merlyn saved your life_. To be in the debt of a man you most despised in the world, the thought made him taste bile.

Merlyn thought he was doing what was best for Thea, but that put _everyone _else's lives at risk.

_This must be what he meant, when he said I would die. And my friends and my city would die with me. _This was Merlyn's revenge for not partnering with him. _No wonder they say keep your enemies closer. _

"I can't find him. He's hidden from the League this entire time. It's not gonna be easy," she sipped the black coffee and her face bunched up at the bitterness. "Ugh that's disgusting."

She blew out a slow breath and leaned back, unbothered by the uncomfortable chair, just as worn out as he was. "Digg's out searching for the assassin who made off with the last case of super serums."

Another failed goal in their mission. It happened in the missing blacked-out time and confusion after the labs exploded. It was just one case, but one case had ten vials and could be resynthesized to make one hundred.

She glanced at him sideways, and she saw Oliver frowning down at the carpet. She reckoned he would be doing that for at least ten minutes trying to conjure some heinously complex genius master plan.

"I still have work today, vice presidents can't take days off on a whim," she complained. When he was silent like this, she always had enough to say for the both of them. "I had so much free time when I was your 'executive assistant'. Well, I mean it _seemed_ like I did y'know, if you discount our night job."

He didn't say anything. She felt like an idiot for even trying to make conversation. The silence filled the space between them and she found herself dozing off.

"I should get back to the foundry," he announced, starting to stand. She blinked absently and then groaned. Why did he always have to ruin a quiet moment?

He was mostly unharmed except for an eye-sore of a bruise on his temple. Oliver was nocturnal. But she knew he had not slept in 72 hours. She'd read once that by day four, you started to hallucinate. That wasn't healthy for a normal person and couldn't be healthy for a superhero either.

She grabbed his wrist to stop him. Oliver's muscles coiled like a spring from where she touched his skin. He lifted his eyes to meet hers.

"Don't go. Not yet. There's nothing we can do beyond what we're already doing."

She trailed down. His fingers were calloused, hand cold, but yielding. She stood to face him.

"I'm fine," he snapped it without thinking if that was what she was going to ask. "We have to prepare ourselves for the League. I have to get Thea out of the city, if I can even convince her to leave. We need to find that stray assassin, we have to secure the foundry, and we have to find where Merlyn is keeping Talia." He clenched his fist, "That's on top of everything else we haven't done yet because we were sidetracked by this!" He bit out in frustration, "The Red Hood, Vertigo…"

He yanked his hand away and turned to stare at the vending machine, as if somewhere on the numbers and names, was the answer to his problems.

"It's only been a night," she said, trying to reason with that annoying super-hero complex. "The city isn't going to fall to pieces if we leave it alone for half a day."

"No," he stated nearly snapping at her once more. She winced. He chewed his bottom lip guiltily, his brow knitted.

"I need—I'm not…I'm not doing enough to protect our home!" He said with enough volume they were shushed by a nurse. He continued, whispering; "The people I love," his eyes flickered to her and she tried to ignore it, but the flush in her cheeks betrayed her. "I don't know who I'm fighting anymore, I don't know if what I'm doing is the right thing."

She didn't want to interrupt him, because they all knew he would rather face down ten thugs in a cramped alleyway with a one arrow, than discuss his feelings. God forbid he be a normal guy and stop carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. She also understood that sometimes he needed to hear someone tell him he was wrong.

"You're not fighting this alone, Oliver. You don't think Caitlin struggling to hold onto her life is killing us all?"

On their side, they had a meta-human speedster and the hero who saved Starling from Deathstroke and Malcolm Merlyn, but still they couldn't stop their friend from landing in intensive care. "We never know if what we're doing is saving people or not. But believe me; we're all trying our best here. You can't expect yourself to be able to carry this responsibility on your own Oliver, not with what's to come."

She reached and caressed his cheek; the pads of her fingers brushed the stubble along his jawline. He struggled between pushing her away and letting her in, but then he reached and encircled her wrist with his hand. She was the one who said they could never work, she wanted more than short stolen moments in times of loss and grief, yet she didn't want him to let go.

"We stood in a hallway just like this," she said softly, quietly, as if raising her voice would shatter the moment. "You said we couldn't be together because you couldn't be both Oliver Queen and the Arrow. Despite everything, I still don't believe that…but I believe in you."

He opened his mouth to say something, and then swallowed. Their noses were less than a foot apart. Oliver licked his lips, she stared at them, remembered how they felt on hers. How her heart felt like it was going to burst when he told her he loved her, how it broke when she ended it. She was tempted to lean in...

He backed out of her caress. And it was over again. She stared at her hands in front of her, twiddling her thumbs.

"I'm sorry…" he trailed off. She looked at him, unsure what exactly he was sorry for. She didn't know if she had said anything to get through to him, didn't know if she could believe her own words, didn't know at all what was going to happen to them. Her life was filled with unknowns and like a tree with roots they all stemmed from Oliver Queen.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," he said and left.

* * *

_Verdant, the Glades, Starling City_

Thea Queen listened to the voicemail Malcolm left her as she wheeled the crate of cocktails mixers towards the bar.

"_I know you're at Verdant so I'm not going to scold you for being you. But Starling won't be safe for much longer. When I call you tonight, you may have to implement Operation 67..."_

Operation 67 involved leaving the city, without warning, literally with the clothes on your back and if possible, a small prepared hand luggage with items that would allow her to disappear off the grid.

She didn't want to listen to it anymore. He had repeated the same warning for over a month now and nothing had given her cause to uproot her life and leave without a goodbye.

She titled the trolley to deposit the crate. It was a slow start to re-opening and she had been working until the early morning to get everything organized. She rolled her shoulders, and glanced at the other three crates she had to move on her own.

It would be much more convenient if the basement wasn't flooded, maybe she should call a contractor to take a look at it? She dusted her palms and started for the corner hall that led to the basement.

The double entrance to the club creaked open. She went to see who it was, instinctively reaching into the back pocket of her jeans for the switchblade Merlyn had gifted her.

Like lifting a shoebox, Oliver hauled the crate onto the trolley and pushed it to the bar.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

He parked the trolley, "I could ask you the same question," he said in a similar stern tone their father once used on him. "Have you seen the news? The Glades aren't safe."

She rolled her eyes. "Ugh, you sound like dad. Life isn't safe, Ollie. I could get hit my bus or have a construction beam fall on me," she suggested throwing her arms around over-dramatically. "An airplane could crash through the ceiling, _this second!_"

The corner of his lips lifted with every insane probability. "Yeah, they are a million ways to die. Just don't do it the Glades." He turned his head and she saw the purple shiner on his temple.

"Whoa. Did you lose a fight, Ollie?" She pointed at the side of her head.

He gingerly touched it as if he'd forgotten he had it. Most people, injured like that, wound up in the hospital with a concussion. But here her big brother was, checking on her and doing heavy duty lifting for her.

"Yeah. Some guy who didn't get along with me back in the day decided to get retribution." He dismissed it with a chuckle and a short wave, "don't worry about it."

Was there a problem with her hearing, or did that chuckle sound a bit fake? She didn't push it though.

"I hope he lost, at least." She went to the next crate. "I'm almost done. I might visit Roy afterwards, his leg got busted in a fight or something." She started to carry the crate on her own; Oliver hurried over to help her settle it onto the trolley.

"The Arrow should take better care of his partner's," he grunted. She dropped the crate suddenly, as she caught what he said.

"Wait. I never said Roy was the Arrow's partner."

He stared back, wearing that poker-face she could never read. "I kept a few tabs on Harper while you were gone. There were rumors he was the red archer but I wasn't sure."

That was nice of him to do that for Roy. She had no idea he cared about him. She wheeled the trolley for the second to last trip. "Sometimes I don't understand why he does it." Thea looked sidelong at him and he was grimacing at his shoes as he strolled beside her, like he wanted to tell her something. The last time he wore that look, he told her their father shot himself in the head so that he could live.

When it seemed like he had decided against telling her whatever his secret was, she said, "Oh I almost forgot; movie night—what do you say? You bring the popcorn?"

His smile brightened his face. "Sounds good." When they finished with the last crate, she got her purse from the office. "Thea, wait," he went to her before she could leave.

"The night of the Siege, it wasn't a police officer that saved you, was it?"

Puzzled by the change of topic, she hashed together a quick lie. "Um, I don't remember, it was hectic at the station."

She noticed the tension in the vein on the side of his forehead, the bone in his gritted jawline. Merlyn had taught her to _observe _people, not to merely see them. And she realized then that her brother always looked like he was waiting for the FBI to drop on them from the ceiling. Like there was a battle going on that she couldn't see. It was weird. But like many of Ollie's idiosyncrasies, she blamed the island for that.

"You know who saved you don't you? It was Merlyn."

"You figured it out huh?" He looked irritated. "I've been in touch with him. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd react this way."

"Of course I would," he raised his voice a little in his reprimand. "He's bad news, Thea."

"Other than you, he's the only family I have left. And didn't you say that family is stronger together?" Oliver folded his arms and stayed silent. "I know what he did, but he's been looking out for me, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't even be here."

She didn't delve further into the truth, like tell him that Merlyn had been training her. _I have to have some secrets of my own, don't I? _

A few moments passed before he relented, his shoulders relaxed an inch, but were no less stiff. She had never seen him so mentally strained, not since he told her to leave Starling the night of the Siege.

"Just, please be careful. I came here to tell you to leave the city but—"

She didn't hesitate to argue, "No. I can't leave. I came back to start over. And I want to see that through. I have too." He bit his top lip and then nodded. Malcolm had told her they had enemies, but she didn't want to run, not anymore.

She had a choice now, and she chose to fight. Oliver was only trying to protect her and she appreciated it. But she knew how to protect herself.

"I know what I'm doing, Ollie," she hugged him. "See you at home."

* * *

_The Foundry _

By late afternoon, the team checked in at the foundry. As he walked in, he stole a longing glance at Felicity. He could have sworn she wanted to kiss him in the hospital too, but maybe he'd dreamed it. It could have led to that, but he doubted there would be any more quiet moments in the wars to come.

Vertigo was expected to continue his retaliation against the Red Hood after last night's massacre. And the League was coming for them. Where was a relationship going to go amongst all that?

Inside, the first figure he was saw was Roy, half-sitting half-standing on a chair pointing one of Digg's massive assault rifle's at—

Turns out they didn't need Felicity to find Malcolm.

Malcolm found them.

John had two guns pointed at him before he could open with some narcissistic welcoming speech. Felicity halted and squeezed her purse as if waiting to turn it into a projectile to hurl at Merlyn.

They locked gazes as he strode to the head of the team, both of them weighing each other like two predators in the wild.

"How did you find us?" Were the first words out of his mouth.

Merlyn looked at him as if to check whether he was kidding or not. "Let's make this quick. I don't have the time to look at your dopey face, Queen."

"Give us Talia Al Ghul," he barked, with the voice he used to put the fear of God in criminals. "Or I'll make your life very difficult."

Malcolm was not disturbed by his threats, "She's more valuable to me than she is to you. I had to take measures into my own hands," he glared scathingly at Oliver, "since you were too bloated with pride to accept my offer for help."

"What the hell are you doing with Talia Al Ghul?" Diggle demanded, arms never wavering as he trained his aim on Merlyn. The guns bothered him and John liked that it did.

"She's a bargaining chip."

"I was warned not to lay a finger on her or else risk an army of assassins flooding into my city."

"Our city, Oliver," he corrected, which only maddened him further, _as if he has the right to lay any claim to it_. "And how was what you were doing any better? Holding her in that flimsy ARGUS prison like a pet? Lian Yu would not have made much of a difference either. Eventually she would have escaped. I'm doing you a favour by holding her hostage."

"For you own agenda," Roy hissed.

"Why else would I take the risk Mr. Harper?" He took him in head to toe, and shook his head reproachfully, "My God, what does she see in you?" He said referring to Roy and Thea's relationship.

Oliver was close to losing his temper, "You're holding her hostage to force Ra's to release you from death row."

"Very good, Mr. Queen," he said condescendingly. "He honours the deal and I return his heir in one piece."

"How can you be so sure Ra's has chosen Talia as his heir?"

"Talia has made sure of that herself."

"You think Ra's won't come here anyway to kill you for kidnapping her? You put Thea in danger for your own selfish reasons!"

"I am protecting her," Malcolm stabbed a finger at his chest, "A job you can no longer handle on your own!"

Oliver found himself moving forward, it was a miracle they weren't already at each other's throats but Diggle fastened a hand onto his shoulder to stop him. _We can't fight, not here. Not yet. _There would be a chance to battle him in the future, he was convinced of it. This enmity between them was like a flat circle. They moved in opposite directions only to face off against each other again, and again.

"Anyone who has ever threatened my family, somehow you have _always_ been involved. Was working with HIVE and Adeline Kane your idea of protecting her?"

He was infuriated to return this argument, "I have since renounced any and all ties with HIVE, they blame _me_ for the losing their investments in Starling. If it will insatiate your anger at me, they're also after my head in addition to Ra's Al Ghul."

"Yes Malcolm," he replied with thick rancour. "It does actually. At least I know there's someone else out there who agrees that you should not be walking this Earth. I'd gladly stand aside and let them end you," he snarled it without even realizing what he had alleged.

"Now _you're_ the liar," and The Dark Archer smiled dark and bitterly. _He knows the kind of man I am now, what I won't do. _Malcolm's mouth twisted with contempt, "You've always been ungrateful haven't you? I am the only person who can protect Thea and I am the only person standing in the way of Adeline Kane sending HIVE troops here to slaughter all of you."

Oliver floundered. What? When? Who? HOW?

He narrowed his eyes to slits, "What in the hell are you talking about?"

"She knows where to find you, Oliver."

In the mess of the past 48 hours he had almost forgotten about Slade's estranged wife.

"You're lying."

"You don't trust me," he was unsurprised.

Felicity barked an ironic laugh, "Can you blame us?"

"I am a better actor in this art of deception than all of you, true. But I am not lying now. A 'thank you' would be more appropriate wouldn't you say?"

"Did you tell them?" Oliver asked. If the answer had been anything but a flat-out _no, _he would have yanked the gun from Diggle and shot him dead on the spot.

"Are you—?" He started madly, "Of course not! I have no _idea_ how they know, but believe me when I say I would happily kill whoever revealed your secret."

"Hm, we still don't believe you," Roy said, and leveled his eye parallel with the rifle barrel to empathize.

Malcolm bristled, and stared at him pitilessly, "So instead you kill me Mr. Harper? You're not on mirakuru anymore, boy, you don't have the courage to pull the trigger," Roy's face fell. "And why take the risk? What would be the point of me lying? Perhaps you should stop wasting your time defying me at every turn and begin relocating your lair. It's not secure anymore."

"How are you 'protecting us' then? I would like to know why I should place my sister's life and the lives of my friends in _your _hands because you think you can protect them."

He looked him straight in the eye, "Because I have someone Adeline loves in my custody."

"Joe?" He asked, already knowing that it was.

And then Malcolm Merlyn smiled shrewdly. The act was over. He had been deluding them. The heated argument, all the threats were purposeless.

He had his grip on the Oliver Queen and his team the moment he sauntered into their home.

"Adeline's son _and _Talia Al Ghul," his smile widened into a grin, "Amazing gifts I have provided, aren't they? What have you contributed to Thea's safety may I ask?"

At long last Oliver learnt his lesson and did not have a rebuff. The tortured look on the older Queen's face was priceless.

"You continue on your path and I'll continue on mine, undisturbed." Malcolm marched around them to the entryway. Thea was his second chance, and he wasn't going to let her go. _You may have not failed this city, Oliver, not yet, but you failed your family. _He got the only revenge he ever needed for the Undertaking, right then and there.

He lingered at the exit and spun to them one last time, with full knowledge he was going to walk out without even a tear on his immaculate navy suit. "You should be thanking me and_ Jesus_ that you're all still alive and breathing."

…

Somewhere close to God. That was how highly Malcolm thought of himself now that he had them in the palm of his hand. He had made himself untouchable, and made Oliver feel absolutely useless. He already owed Merlyn his life for saving him from the assassin, _now this. _

No one spoke for a minute or two. They sulked, all angry-looking, regretting what had been said and what had not been said. Maybe some another threat or grave insult would have gotten to him to release her.

Not like it would have mattered anyway.

Felicity was the first to burst at Oliver, "are we just going to stand by while Malcolm bulldoze over us?"

"Since when did he start making decisions about our safety?" Roy concurred, throwing his arm towards the exit Malcolm had gone out from. They had him and they just let him walk.

Oliver upraised his hands, "Calm down. Both of you! Malcolm's right." They frowned like that was not the response they were hoping to hear.

"I can't believe this! He's gotten into your head," Felicity took a step closer to him, until they were face to face, "You think he's what's best for Thea but he isn't."

"He's holding the only two deterrents over the greatest threats we face," he said directly to her. Her bottom lip curled in frustration, because Malcolm, Oliver's arch nemesis had him on leash and he was doing jack-shit to get off of it.

"He has done more to keep her safe than I could've accomplished on my own," he told her trying to talk to her like they were only two people in the lair. She was reminded of his sorrow during their conversation at the hospital. And for a moment she didn't have it in her to be mad at him.

She ripped her gaze from his, and it was Digg's turn to contend with their leader, who at the moment wasn't being much of one. "That's it? He's off the hook? We're just going to let Malcolm do whatever he wants now?" His finger was still on the pistol trigger as if he needed to shoot someone. "If we let men like him get what they want, half of the city would be under rubble. We defeated him once, Oliver. Together. We can do it again."

The fateful night they fought Malcolm as partners, it had solidified their friendship, their brotherhood. How could their combined struggle, effort and victory not mean a damn thing, when it really mattered?

To Roy, he could only hear them going around and around in circles with this, missing the significant center of it. Livid, he threw both his crutches across the ground. They were insufferable, he had never reviled two inanimate objects so strongly. That snapped their attention to him.

"Do_ any_ of you even care about Thea's opinion? She should have a say in what's best for her."

Oliver had contemplated it, telling her the truth. But would it protect her? Would the truth shield her? Make her any safer?

"Then tell me," he demanded, Roy crossed his arms. "Tell me!" He angrily swung his arm, throwing a chair crashing to the floor at Roy's lack of response. Still no one said anything. "What do you propose we do to stop Malcolm from—what exactly?" He glanced at them collectively taking any offers for an alternative. "Keeping Adeline Kane off our doorstep? Getting insurance from Ra's Al Ghul that he won't come after my sister?" Roy looked away. "Isn't that what we've wanted the moment Thea came home?"

"You surrendering isn't really inspiring us to do anything about it!" Felicity shouted at him. Everything bearing down on them was making them snap at each other, and she didn't want to deal with it any longer. She stalked towards the stairs. She had to get to back to work anyway, and she was in serious need of normalcy, peace, and a good cup of coffee.

Oliver spun around in the opposite direction from her, hands on hips, rubbing his neck. That quiet moment in the hospital was surely a dream.

Digg tried to stop her but she wasn't having it. Roy stormed off too, jaw clenched and the limp in his leg nonexistent, and he couldn't stop him either. He rested his elbow on the top of a cabinet, sighing resignedly. This, in addition to raising a baby, finding Adeline Kane, investigating Lex Luthor, ARGUS politics, Amanda Waller. He just didn't know how much more he could take. He was everywhere; trying to keep the team above water, trying to keep his best friend from doing something stupid, trying to save the city.

If they fought Malcolm, he would release Joe and nothing would stop Adeline Kane from destroying them. Unfortunately, until they could come up with a plan, they were indebted to Malcolm. They had to be, for now. They had to be.

"I get it, man. With the all the crap we're going through, this seems like the only option." Oliver looked over his shoulder at him. "But Malcolm is gambling with all our lives. He may talk like he's invincible, as if he has all the cards, but haven't we learnt that the enemies we face have the resources and the manpower to take down entire _countries?_ He can have his hostages and play this out as long as he wants to keep his enemies in line. But what is he—what are _we_ going to do if they retaliate and we aren't ready for the battle that comes?"

* * *

_Empty Merlyn Global Warehouse_

His satisfaction at putting Oliver Queen in his place was brief. He chose the Merlyn Global warehouse to hold the demon's daughter. Hiding in plain sight, no one would suspect he would use a dim fragment of his old life in the new one he was trying to forge for him and his daughter.

"What do you want, traitor?" She had hissed, sour that he had defeated her in combat.

"For Ra's to lift the blood bounty off my head," he had replied, seeing no point in misleading her.

"And if he doesn't. You kill me," she spat out a glob of blood. He had gotten a solid hit at her mouth when they fought, her lip was still bleeding.

"Yes and no," he used the edge of the bowstave to tilt her chin upwards. "Yes. I will kill you if he doesn't give me what I want. But slowly, and in…pieces."

That was before he left to confront team Arrow, predicting they were fraught trying to locate him.

Now, the welt on her lip had clotted and Talia Al Ghul looked fairly at ease—which was never a good sign.

"Malcolm, Malcolm, Malcolm," she sang as he approached. "I so admired your charisma and determination to change when you came to us after your wife's tragic death." She hummed, calculating eyes skirting around the warehouse, "Obviously, from this very disappointing display you have lost your touch. I see about three, four? Access points for my men to break in through."

"Are you referring to the ones I killed?"

"Don't underestimate me, Merlyn. Those who have—well, you can ask their corpses." She leaned in her chair, he knew the bindings he used were grating her skin raw, but she made it look comfortable. "I have to admit I did underestimate you once; the Undertaking was a stroke of genius, but it was also a failure."

That did not correlate with what he'd been told. "You expressed vehement condemnation of the Undertaking, you stood by your Ra's' side and demanded my head."

She frowned, curious. "Now how on earth would you know that?"

"Why the change of mind?" He asked instead. He wasn't going to reveal that he had a spy in the League even if she was guessing it already.

She snickered, and continued looking around as if waiting for the cavalry to burst in, but he had taken the necessary measures to stay untraceable. They weren't to be disturbed unless he wanted them to be.

"My mind never changed Malcolm; I'm just a better liar than you," she scorned.

Many aspects of Talia had drastically changed since he left the League. She was equally as manipulative as him. Master could become student and student could become master. And suddenly Malcolm doubted whether he could prevent those roles from reversing.

She snorted in derision, "You spent two years as my father's lieutenant but you never truly saw the League for what it was, or what he was. This—" she motioned her head to the kidnapping in general, "—Threatening to mutilate me? You underestimate how far my father will go to uphold _his _honour. He will never wipe away your debt."

He drew his sword, the metal scraping against the scabbard. "Even if it meant I would render his heir worthless by cutting off her sword hand?"

Talia was unflinching, only kept her vicious eyes intent on him. "He hasn't _chosen _an heir, you fool. And I'm certainly not the only option he's had." She was mocking him but he could sense the betrayal behind the veil. "He's considered pretenders for the role; even those who are ranked far below me have caught his attention."

He had always assumed Nyssa and Talia admired Ra's, loved him from a distance as their father, feared and revered him as their leader. But perhaps they were both living a lie. "Whether you cut my sword hand off or my head—he doesn't care. None of you understand Ra's Al Ghul, not like I do, you think he's mortal."

"I know about the Lazarus pits."

She made a contemptuous, _pish _sound with her lips. "Another one of our sacred emblems he's allowed to escape into the world. No, 'mortal' isn't the appropriate term. You think he is a _man_. But he is not. A man is capable of being a father, but he is not. Not to me, not to Nyssa. I learnt that a long time ago."

Merlyn had not foreseen this confession. It was almost too personal, too devout to be a lie. But then again, this could part of her con.

"So, I will bet _both _my hands, my safety is the last thing on my 'father's' mind."

The man he was before Rebecca died would have pitied Talia Al Ghul. But the man today had been banking on Talia being the heir, it had seemed like the logical choice to him. But if Ra's did not care whether she lived or died, then he had gone through the trouble of abducting her for nothing. _Put a bullseye on Starling for the League to shoot at, for nothing. _

"There is still time."

He intended to leave her when she said; "You worked with Adeline Kane before."

"How do you know?" He said, guarded.

"Because I'm working with them now. Independently."

She didn't need to explain who 'them' was.

His heart started to beat a little faster. "Why?"

She didn't smile, didn't remove her stare from him. "To overthrow my father and push my sister off the throne's steps," she replied, low, conspiratorially. "You could help me in that respect now, couldn't you?"

Malcolm closed his fist. "You're referring to Taer-Al-Asfar."

She shrugged, a miniscule rise of the shoulder because of the constricting restraints. "Merely a suggestion really, I had a plan and I was thwarted. But one should always have a plan B, but first I need lose ends tied."

He didn't have an answer. This was meant to be a hostage situation not a deal-brokering.

Her brows rose to her forehead. "Silence from you? Oh. that must mean you're considering what I have to offer," and Talia Al Ghul smiled, which was never _ever _a good sign.

He carefully chose his words, "And what is that?"

She leaned to him as much as she could. Hostage situation be damned; they were plotting together now, thick as thieves. She really did turn the tables on him. But this could work towards both their benefits.

"You know my father is outmatched in battle, and he will never relinquish the Demon's Head unless he hands it over. Let me go and finish what I started. Once the League is mine I'll remove your debt."

It was everything he wanted, but he was smart enough not to say 'yes' immediately.

"There are many who would advise me against it. You aren't known to keep your end of a bargain."

"Another thing we have in common then. But you're a clever man Al-Saheer." He tried to read between the lines, uncover the fine print in this deal that she could use against him later. Her eyes were like small coals, and Talia titled her head slightly to stare more raptly into his ice-blue ones. "You shouldn't be wasting your time with me. You should be out there, saving your daughter."

He drew his knife and held it to her throat, "Call them off!" No one in the league was meant to know Thea was his child. It petrified him to his bones that Talia did.

"Sensei may have sent anyone to attack Starling. The soldiers may or may not be mine." She looked at him stone-faced and angled her neck from the blade. "Let me go," she nearly whispered, "and you may reach her in time to save her. Let me go, and I will wipe away your debt. Consider the price you will pay for holding me hostage and the reward you will receive if I win."

"'If' you win?" He repeated. And in those three words was the risk this entire pact would weigh on.

It was unlike Talia not to take it as an insult, but she didn't. If a snake could smile he imagined it would look exactly like smirk she had on then. "Can't be too confident now, can we? But you have to admit the second option is far more appealing."

* * *

_2009 _

_Hong Kong _

_ARGUS HQ_

"Oliver!" Maseo crashed into the cabinet beside him whilst fighting off two HIVE agents.

He slid the magazine across the floor to him; he loaded gun in time to shoot a hostile clean between the eyes. Oliver reached onto the counter and threw a flask at the other one, whatever was in it proved effective as it burned, simmering through fabric and flesh. Maseo kicked his chin, sending him reeling.

Smoke stung Oliver's eyes; emergency sprinkler systems soaked him with water, plastering his hair to his head, making his clothes stick to his skin. The power had been cut leaving only the dim red glow of the emergency lights beside the exits.

The laboratories had evolved into a battleground. Maseo and Oliver scrounged as many ARGUS forces that remained when HIVE stormed the facilities. They had arrived during the last stretch of the brutally-fast action. Not too late, but not nearly enough time to warn the base and evacuate everyone.

HIVE had sealed the exits and executed the intelligence team upstairs to ensure no contact to other bases. Amanda Waller was MIA, the last they heard of her was her refusal to aid Maseo in the search for his son and wife. Her ingratitude and disloyalty were almost enough to make Oliver consider switching sides and joining the black and yellow assholes they were fighting against.

This rendered what remained of ARGUS in the Hong Kong base to a struggling, uncoordinated team of misfit agents and whatever-the-hell Oliver was to the agency.

Kenzo gave HIVE everything they needed to destroy them.

"We get the Alpha and get it out of here! Distract them!" Maseo ordered before sprinting to the other end of the labs, scarcely missing the dense rain of bullets. Oliver was too tired to protest or point out that in this low light he could not tell the fucking difference between a masked HIVE agent and a masked ARGUS agent.

Oliver's eyes strained. The smoke spread, it was harder to make out was happening. A thin wavering cry of pain drifted around him. He could hear the rifle shots; see white beams from flashlights undulating through the grey. They were getting closer. He had taken a hit to the ribs that forced him to hunch over, his face was awash with blood, and he was nearly out of ammo.

Someone approached through the smog; mask a molten gold in the red light. They aimed. He grabbed a dead soldier off the ground-ARGUS or HIVE he couldn't give a shit about respectfulness then-and used him as a shield, holding his torso over Oliver's head. Bullets turned the dead man into a pin cushion.

He shuffled to the back of the cabinet for cover. The HIVE agent dashed to him, he had another flask of that acid and jostled it onto the agent's mask. He fell to one knee and he shot him in the chest from where he sat.

He stood and hissed when he noticed some acid had spilled on his own gloved hand, burning a path down to his skin. But he couldn't take a breath to examine the burn, another came at him, Oliver kicked out his legs and crushed his neck beneath his boot, it broke with a satisfying crunch.

"So we meet again," he titled his head, coming face-to-face with the blue mercenary he'd encountered at the docks last night.

As he raised a spear, Oliver nocked his last arrow. "You're not getting your hands on the Alpha, you son of a bitch."

"You know what the funny thing is? All we had to do was convince your own to betray you, looks like they're all dying to join the winning side."

He drew the bowstring until it was taut. "You won't win!"

The HIVE enforcer pulled back the spear, ready to launch it, "Tell yourself that, pretty boy. Maybe one day your dream will come true."

His fingers were less than an inch away from releasing…when something struck his neck, shooting pain through his head.

* * *

_**A/N: Yup, the title was inspired by a GoT episode. Yay Flashbacks have returned! Not quite as suspenseful as present day but we haven't seen them in so long, it'll take some time to build up the tension again. Hope you liked the chapter! :)**_


	37. The Wars to Come Part 2

_Laurel's Apartment_

"Ugh, do you really have to put this thing on the same place we eat?" Her sister removed her bo-staff-with its dark suspicious stains-off the dining table and leaned it against the wall.

"I don't like this," Laurel scowled at the TV screen, though she was perfectly aware that a re-run of Friends was not what she was pissed about. "Using my sick days to stay cooped up in my apartment."

_That's the fifth time she's complained, _Sara thought as she opened the fridge. "You can blame Oliver," she told her.

He had ousted her from the team and that gave her no possible advantage to stop them by herself. This would also delay Nyssa, as she would be expected to rally forces to attack Starling on Talia's behalf.

Furious, she had gone to her sister's apartment. Oliver wanted war with the League of Assassins, so be it. Taken hostage, Talia was out of the picture and wouldn't be after her anymore. She wasn't eager to get caught in the crossfire again. She was 'safe' for the time being.

But from her experience, safety was an illusion.

Laurel straightened on the sofa and threw her finger at the news broadcast on the screen. "Sara, look!"

This second, as they sat in Laurel's apartment, there were fires and explosions going off in the Glades.

She went to the kitchen window and tugged the curtain. Laurel lived in a safe neighborhood but it wasn't far from the Glades. She focused her eyes on the horizon in the slim opening between the next door buildings. She saw it; a faint orange glow guttering in the purpling sky and smoke snaking into the air.

"This is Vertigo striking at the Red Hood," Laurel stabbed insistently at the screen. She threaded a hand through her blonde hair, "Shit. The city's getting blown to bits. I should be out there, making sure Lex Luthor doesn't get his grubby hands on any more of it."

The next thing reported was the news correspondent attributing the bombings to a gang war, confirming Laurel's supposition.

"At this rate, Lex will have his pickings of the carnage," she said ironically.

Her sister pursed her lips in a straight line, "that's not funny," she said severely. Taking down Lex Luthor was a big deal for Laurel, _the bigger they are, the harder they fall, _she had insisted. She had always been an unassailable candidate for the every-man, much like Oliver was. Sara wished she could at least make herself _sound_ more invested in it, but she could only care about protecting her family then.

She found what she was looking for, the beers she stored in the cooler, which Laurel had purposefully hid from her at the back of the fridge. Sara bought some on the way over. Laurel was strictly sober and had thrown out the last of her liquor ten months ago. But Sara couldn't resist.

"Have a drink with me, sis. One last hurrah before this all blows to shit?"

"You know I can't," she sighed, but she knew she didn't mind.

She held out two bottles so Laurel could see them. One thing they had in common; they hated people tiptoeing around their past addictions to certain vices like they were made of glass. They didn't need to be treated like babies. They were what they were; they dealt with it, and came out stronger for it.

"You're a bad influence you know that?" Said Laurel, but her annoyance had a note of affection on the edges.

"Fine. Orange juice for you then." Laurel rolled her eyes, but laughed under her breath. She poured her a glass and set it on the coffee table in front of her.

There was a knock on the door. Sara's spine tingled. Laurel followed her to the archway, remaining out of sight. She positioned her staff behind her back. With a company of killers on its way she had to be prepared to attack at any moment. Loyalties in the League were split. Talia captured, buried those rivalries, but it wouldn't take much for them to re-surface, and for her to be targeted again.

She breathed a sigh of relief to see Felicity standing in the hallway.

"Hey. Come in." She automatically moved and let the IT tech pass the threshold. Her entire demeanor was tight and anxious, but then that was the general feeling of everyone in the city that night.

"I gotta ask," she shut the door behind her. "Did Ollie send you?" She didn't like him using Felicity as a messenger.

"Nope. Frankly, I thought you would be gone by now, since Talia's not breathing down your neck anymore."

"I'm sticking around for Laurel and my dad," she glanced over her shoulder at her big sister who returned to the couch. "You should be happy that I'm here, sis. You're always complaining that we don't see enough of each other." Laurel stuck her tongue out at her and then sipped her orange juice.

To Felicity she said, "I already warned you of the consequences. Now we wait." She looked at Laurel, more gravely, "And since you won't get outta here, I'm not leaving you in this city with a bunch of assassins crawling in it, killing everyone 'til they get Talia back."

With that classic Lance stubbornness she pointed at herself adamantly, saying; "Well, _I'm_ not gonna leave and stay with mom in Central City. Don't need any more awkward run-ins with Professor Steele, do I?" She joked wryly, and Sara had to make a gagging noise at the unbearable story Laurel told her of their mother giving lovey-dovey eyes at her new boyfriend.

"Killing everyone until they get her back?" Felicity murmured in alarm. "Ha ha, I guess it won't matter if I tell you there was a slight complication."

That fake laugh gave it away. "You don't have her do you?"

"Malcolm nabbed her before we could." Sara smacked her forehead, _dammit Oliver!_

"Annnd one of Talia's cronies made off with a case of the drugs," Felicity summed up, with a nervous snicker. "If it's any consolation Oliver is sorry for banishing you. He was too quick to judge."

"It doesn't matter. This doesn't change anything, not really."

Laurel shrugged her shoulders, "Heck, maybe this is a good thing; Malcolm will get rid of Talia for you."

Maybe there was a silver lining to this mess. "Could you decrypt this transponder? I think it could help me listen to League chatter, hear what they're planning," she rummaged in her gear bag for it and passed it to Felicity.

She nodded and put it in her handbag. "Actually, the reason I'm here is because we need help out there."

"Are you asking or is Oliver?"

"I am," her hands were in fists in front of her chest. "We can't do this without you. The Glades is a battlefield and the League is paying us a visit, we need all the allies we have," she pleaded. The team was struggling, and they needed her.

But Sara had no one else to blame for the struggle within her. She had slowly begun to recognize that she had always been running to and fro in desperate attempts to discover her true calling. She wanted to do right by the people she cared for, yet she couldn't become their ideal hero who did not go in for the killstrike.

"I can't—"

"You should go," Laurel cut her off. "I can protect myself, Sara," she drew closer, her blue-green eyes intense. As if she had read her thoughts, she said; "I know these past few months; you've been conflicted about being an assassin and being there for us. But forget that, break those rules tonight. Fight for what _you_ believe in. You know you want too."

Another reason she loved Laurel. She knew exactly what to say to make Sara's overthinking and internal conflict sound profoundly simple.

"There's someone out there crying out for someone, _anyone,_ to listen to them, to save them. They need the Canary, they still believe in her," she said fiercely.

Laurel held her arm, smiling warmly. "And so do we."

* * *

_The Foundry_

By nightfall, the police scanner had gone haywire. This soon after the Mercury Labs explosion there had been bombings at strategic locations of Vertigo's competitors, those that were under the Red Hood's territory. One had to wonder what the Red Hood's retaliation would be. Nonetheless, panic had spread, and the population of the Glades was under lockdown.

Starling City had turned into a warzone, overnight.

He recalled he had an appointment with Speedy. Movie night at the loft. He had made that promise thoughtlessly, without considering how _insanely_ busy his evening was going to get. She would be pissed that he cancelled.

He emerged from his idle thoughts, "at least most civilians will be off the streets," Oliver strapped on an arm brace with darts as he changed to head out on patrol. With their loved ones secure, they could focus on reestablishing peace and control over the city, at least until the sun rose. Not everyone was bound to listen to the Commissioner. Foot soldiers of Vertigo and the Red Hood would use the opportunity to skirmish on empty roads. Diggle had gotten Waller to put ARGUS Red Alerts on the airport in case an assassin's alias popped up trying to enter Starling.

"You get anything from Talia's goon?"

"Sara said his name was Luka. And no, he ain't talking, keeps repeating the same goddamn phrase over and over again."

"'Death is all I know and all I will ever know?'"

"Yeah. That one," he rolled his eyes at the pretentiousness of it. "Amanda suggested I outsource you to do the heavy questioning. Seems you were good at putting the fear of God into men she didn't like."

He could roughly count the number of men he'd killed. But the number he'd tortured was probably in the hundreds by now. "It's true. I learnt a lot about myself and what I could do."

Digg exhaled slowly, "phew. Hong Kong huh? Sounds like the worst vacation ever." Diggle was sympathetic of course, but it never hurt to poke and jab at Oliver's broodiness.

Oliver knew what Digg was doing, and cracked a tiny smile. At least he still had a sense of humor—

With their heads occupied with preparation no one realized their space had been invaded.

Roy was the first to see them fly down from the rafters like bats. Oliver and Diggle simultaneously raised their weapons at the three assassins.

The one in the center spoke for his partners, his voice muffled by the cowl, but his message was abundantly clear:

"Give us Talia Al Ghul or the people of your city die."

Merlyn was right. The foundry wasn't secure anymore. Moving the entire lair to his second base would take more than a day. With the mayhem in the Glades, packing boxes and hiring moving vans had to be postponed until everyone could take a breath.

"We don't have her," Oliver barked, "Malcolm Merlyn does. It's him you deal with."

"Oh," wondered the one on the left aloud, who yielded twin throwing axes, "That changes everything doesn't it? I guess we have no use for you," they gave an offhand shrug. Oliver didn't like this 'light-hearted' banter; neither did the intruders lower their weapons.

"Malcolm doesn't care about the citizens of this city," agreed the right-most one, an archer.

"Yeah since he was willing to let five hundred of them get swallowed whole by the ground."

The center assassin remained silent and watched the other two. "I suppose we should find another incentive," they could not see his lower face, but the corners of his eyes crinkled as he grinned madly.

"Like his daughter maybe?"

Oliver's grip was milliseconds from loosening. But then the assassin in the middle caught his eye. And he noticed it.

The next thing he knew they drew their sword, and slashed the hamstring of the axe-man. Clutching a knife in their left hand they speared his neck. The other archer only realized they had been betrayed when his brother was lying dead on the floor. He lurched rearwards to the cupboards, but his arrow missed the mark.

"Wh-Why would you do this?!" This was no ruse; the treachery was as unanticipated to him as it was to them. His drawing hand was shaking badly, if he tried to shoot his ex-colleague, he would likely miss. Oliver and his team could only blink and stare empty and dim-witted, as if they'd missed a crucial punchline.

"Our home is corrupt," the swordsman summed in a growl.

"Then you've left me with no choice!"

They attacked each other, but it was plain the swordsman was the superior fighter. Dancing around the archer, his sword swiped and cut rapidly. He or she stabbed him in the shoulder, then head-butted him. The archer fished out an arrow from his quiver and tried to return the favor.

The swordsman leaned smoothly aside, unhurriedly, and snatched his opponent's wrist. He had a small frame, so when he swung the archer over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, Oliver and Digg couldn't keep their mouths closed.

"Traitor…" the archer spat through blood-stained teeth. The victor pinned his chest with his foot, and said nothing as he ended his life. He grunted and pulled the sword out of the dead-man, a line of blood flickering from its edge.

Oliver did not lower his bow. He didn't know what to expect next, so when the last assassin standing said; "Finally, I've wanted to shut those two up the whole flight here." He wasn't too taken aback by the insensitive comment. The Leaguer wiped the sword on his trousers. "They never stop yammering."

Diggle and Oliver exchanged a glance. He was about to demand the identity of their potential ally when they stopped his words by lifting their mask.

_Well I'll be damned. It's Little Miss Assassin._

She shook out her blonde hair and sheathed her sword. Those unmistakable grey eyes were hard and unforgiving as ever. It was what kept him and John from lowering their weapons. Sending Artemis could be one of Talia's tricks for all they knew. The city needed them and they could not afford to be struck down in the lair.

"Why did you kill them?"

She looked aggravated, "Stop pointing those at me."

"I don't think so." Roy drew back his bow until the string was taut. "You drop your sword on the ground and kick it over to us," he repeated her words that she had commanded Felicity to do when she restrained them during her last 'visit'.

She glared at him, and for a second it seemed like she would refuse. But slowly, slowly she re-drew it and threw it to the floor, then kicked it over.

"And the others," said Oliver, monotonously.

The glare deepened. Reluctantly, she reached both hands into opposite sleeves and pulled out racks of throwing knives. She knelt and unsheathed the ones strapped to her ankles and thigh; un-cuffed a host of darts and poisons and lock picks.

Lastly, she unbuckled her belt and tossed it into the pile that had accumulated before her.

"There." She showed them her empty hands.

He simply arched an unconvinced brow and titled his forehead knowingly. She rolled her eyes. A tedious three minutes were spent as she unclasped her armor and shoulder pads, where, as predicted, more weapons were hidden. She added them to the pile. She wore a light-weight waterproof tactical suit beneath.

Altogether that steel and Kevlar weighed more than half her weight, and she was small girl to begin with. It was a wonder she was even standing on her own two feet without her knees breaking.

"You're bloody welcome, you know?" She spat.

Finally he and Digg unarmed themselves, and the violent confrontation turned to hostile conversation. He glanced apprehensively at the dead assassins on the floor, and folded his arms over his chest, three fingers laid on a dart on his arm brace ready to sedate her if she came closer.

"I thought you were Talia's right hand, why would you protect my sister?"

"I didn't do this for you," sneered Artemis at him, folding her arms over herself, feeling naked without her arsenal on her, though she pretended it was out of irritation rather than vulnerability. "Congrats on capturing the demon's daughter by the way, didn't think anyone was capable of that. Except now, half the League wants you dead."

"What happened to Nyssa?"

Artemis unblinking gaze pierced through them. It was peculiar, watching an unmasked assassin, trying to picture the world through her eyes. During his five years, Oliver had once been told that when you're out there too long in the world, then it never leaves you.

Brutality and humanity become a chore to differentiate and then you settled for the most basic human instinct there is: kill.

He used to be like that, mistrustful, saw threats in kind faces. But for someone who'd grown beneath Ra's Al Ghul's shadow to become his solider, who'd had their baby toys replaced with switchblades, he reckoned she was far, far, worse off than he ever was.

But one has to hope.

"Talia's safety has become our top priority," she eyed their stock of artilleries, probably calculating the seconds it would take for her to reach the flechettes if they tried to attack her—which they weren't going too anyway. She scoffed, "Believe it or not, if Ra's or any of his children are in danger, we 'unite'. All secret plots are forgotten, for the time being."

"What can you tell us about their plan?"

"More will come, for your sister, for Talia." She frowned with distaste at her former colleagues and kicked one of their bodies, blood still fresh. "These two assholes were lying; they were going to go on a killing spree no matter what you said. And judging from what's happened in the past 24 hours I doubt your city can handle more death."

Roy stomped to Oliver; he glanced sidelong at him as he raised a finger in a warning.

"I know that look; I know what you're thinking. We can't trust her."

"Haven't I already proven—"

Roy rounded on her sharply, with a look that could have cut glass, "you didn't prove shit. All you did was change sides and kill two people. You're going to have to try a lot harder than that."

She glowered at Roy. _These two will never be able to get along even if they were the last two souls on Earth_. She lifted her head to look at Oliver, who she saw as the only person in the lair who with any sense left.

"I—" she started hesistantly, gulped, and said in a low voice, "I made a mistake. And people got hurt—"

"A friend of ours is comatose because of what you planned with Talia," he interrupted to her chagrin. "And that's not even touching the surface of the damage you've done to my city."

Since it was obvious apologizing wasn't going to seal the deal she settled for a different, more practical approach; "I am the only ally you have who can protect your home."

She sounded earnest, but not long ago she had passionately preached Talia's cause to them and almost killed half the people in the room she was standing in for it. No one pulled a one-eighty like this without good reason, and he doubted it was solely because he saved her life from Cyrus Gold.

"Since when do you care about Starling City?"

She frowned at him for a long moment, paused, and then shrugged her shoulders. "I don't. I just want to kill Talia Al Ghul. And I owe you a debt, Oliver Queen." _That's enough of a reasonable explanation for me._ "I grew up in the League, I know how this plays out, and if you push me away none of you will make it. So can we quit squabbling and get to work?"

Oliver and Digg exchanged a glance; he waited for his friend to nod in assent. When he did, they parted to give space for her. As she strolled towards the monitors, Roy avoided her like she carried the plague.

John looked at her, then at him and whispered; "I hope we don't regret this."

* * *

_The Glades_

There was an isolated skirmish near Starling Bridge between Vertigo foot soldiers and Red Hood outlaws; two dozen in each mini-army. They had bats, guns, makeshift weapons, basically gathered anything possible to hit each other with.

Red Hood's band of men were less skilled than Vertigo, _he chose green boys and street youths to fight for him. _She hated the sight of them, fighting in a war they didn't belong in, fighting for a cause they shouldn't have to be dragged into.

She listened to the League feed Felicity decrypted as she waited for both sides of the battle to converge on each other. Once the distance was closed, she released her sonic device and watched as it shattered their eardrums. The Canary soared down and collected her device after contacting Laurel to call the police. One of the thugs had recovered and tried to lunge for her leg but she cracked his skull with her staff.

The police sirens wailed, and she disappeared onto a balcony ledge. She saw her father amongst the uniforms.

"You'll love prison," he snarked to one of the disgruntled foot soldiers still clutching his ringing ears on the ground, "free food, free clothes and plenty of community service."

She rolled her eyes at her dad's penchant for sarcasm. He ordered the blues to cuff them. Then he glanced upwards in her direction, probably searching for signs of the Arrow's involvement. They caught each other's eye and she thought she saw the hint of a proud smile on her father's face.

* * *

_Seaview, Starling City_

She stared crossly at her phone screen. Oliver had cancelled the move night. She had been looking forward to it and he bailed on her. _Typical._

Thea scrolled to Roy on her contacts list. She lied down on the sofa staring holes at his number, considering inviting him over. She took the TV remote and switched between channels. Thea stopped at the news, saw images of the bombs and the spoils of this never-ending gang war. Then it struck her; Roy would be too occupied with dealing with the disorder in the Glades and wouldn't have time to watch a movie with her.

_Starling City's like his new girlfriend or something, _she thought sullenly.

She breathed out through her cheeks and settled on a movie. It was one of those flicks that you left on when you folded laundry or did the dishes. Easy plot, no attention required. Exhausted from renovating the club, ten minutes in and she was asleep.

_BOOM. BOOM. _She yelped and got into sitting position. It was just a car chase scene in the action movie on the television.

Thea stretched her arms and turned off the TV.

She saw the black reflection on the screen before it was too late.

* * *

_The Glades_

Sara coughed as dust and soot clogged her throat. She was in a wreckage of a flat that had been collateral damage in an explosion in an building next to it. She could hear the painful cries of a woman stuck beneath a cabinet in her living room, or what was left of it.

"Hello?" She stepped over remnants of plaster, wood, avoiding the larger shards of glass strewn across the floor.

"I'm here!" The woman answered her call, and then groaned, the massive weight on her shifted as she tried to free herself. "Please help! I can't move!"

"Stay still, m'am." Solid oak, six by four feet; there was no way she could move the cabinet on her own. She would have to go outside and find help. She was reluctant to break the bad news to the hysterical woman.

"Hey Canary!" She lifted her head, heard a faint cough that came from a newcomer emerging through the grey smog. The outline of the person was familiar.

"Sin!"

Wordlessly, Sin grabbed onto the other side of the cabinet, bracing her shoulders. Sara moved similarly and they lifted it off the woman together. She slid out quickly before they released it, crashing back. Sin crouched to take her arm; she was limping from a sprained ankle.

The woman coughed. "My daughter…"

Sara said; "I got her outside, m'am. She's waiting for you." The woman started to sob. She blinked at Sara for a moment, then her eyes widened in recognition. "You're-you're the Canary," she sniffed, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"Yeah I am," she took the woman's other arm, Sin had the other draped over her shoulders, each of them balancing half of her weight.

"Y-you weren't around…" with her slurred speech and the way her head was lolling, she was probably concussed, "I…I thought you were gone."

"So did I," Sin chipped in, easing the woman over the wreck.

"I'm. I-I'm glad you're back…thank you," said the mother.

Sara looked ahead as they stumbled closer to the front door, "me too," she found herself saying.

...

Once the civilians in the flat were evacuated and the fire department arrived, communication feed on the League transponder blared. The dialogue was mostly centered on three missing assassins.

Before she could rush off, Sara ushered Sin to an alley and pulled her into a hug. She momentarily froze in shock by the display of affection. But she had not seen her in so long and the young girl would always have a special place in her heart.

"I have to go, but it was good to see you."

"I couldn't believe it was you," Sin let go of her. "Does this mean you're staying?" The pitch of her voice told her she was eager for the answer to be yes.

"I don't know yet." She felt…free. Did she dare have this positive-thinking? But damn it, she had forgotten how amazing it felt. "For the first time in a while I feel hopeful, y'know? Like I can do and be anything I want to be."

She couldn't explain it. The rush, the adrenaline, _break the rules, _Laurel had told her. Watching the woman they had saved have a tearful, joyous reunion with her daughter, knowing that she-the Canary-had answered her call for help. It shot Sara through the heart, and made her ache and feel liberated at the same time.

She couldn't tell you what she wanted to be, or just who she was anymore; Taer-Al-Asfar, the Canary, or Sara Lance. But it wasn't exactly the identity crises she was dreading.

* * *

_Seaview_

She ducked forward as knives were thrown over her head, and crawled beneath the coffee table, pounding feet chasing after her. She got to the fire poker in the nick of time to aim a stab at the assassin's throat.

That was when the second assassin crashed through her window.

Maintaining the form Merlyn taught her she parried over and under, left and right, circling to slash down at the newcomer who tried to grab her from behind.

But they were brutally quick; the first one had a weighted chain with a spear attached to it. He swung it like a lasso and then let it dart outwards to her. There was the fraction of a second when she thought she had evaded it. "Ah," she hissed and saw the welt of blood on the side of her waist. _Pain is inevitable and suffering is optional_ Malcolm teachings reminded her.

In that lapse, their partner rammed into her and floored her. She could tell from her curves that she was a woman as she straddled her. The assassins conversed with each other harshly in a language she had often heard Malcolm use over the phone. The one with the lasso-spear produced a rope. She understood then: they weren't going to kill her, only kidnap her.

The one on top of her punched her in the cheek, white light burst in her head. She released the fire poker. _Never release your sword!_ Malcolm admonished, his teeth grinding.

Thea crunched her abs and heaved her legs upwards to wrap around the girl's neck. She threw her off. _Use your surroundings, _Malcolm ordered.

Her eyes fell on the table lamp and she clubbed the woman with it before she could come any closer.

At the kitchen she grabbed two knives as the first assassin flipped over the counter. She threw the knife at him, took another, and leapt over the counter into the dining room area. She stumbled to the ground; half fell, lashed out at the charging assassin, knives scraping above her as she blocked the blows from the sword.

_Blend with every attack, absorb your opponent. _Thea twisted to stand, the sword cut down and she blocked it with her arm, she growled as it cut her. She dropped her weapon again. Leaping back but not far enough; the sword sliced her sweater. She felt blood trickle down her chest. Her arms were sore, her head was reeling.

The assassin stared at her, waiting for her to surrender.

Thea refused too, and crossed the knives to block; she turned down and hacked at the legs of the one behind her. The fire poker she dropped before was within reach, she hefted it again.

There was a merciful instant where the girl assassin's chest was free, a miscalculation which was her saving grace.

_It's either you or the other man. Choose. _Malcolm's voice told her. _**Choose**. _Hands raised above her head, she switched the poker to her left hand, and drove it with both hands into the assassin's heart.

She blinked in miscomprehension. She clasped the poker shaft to pull it out but Thea drove it further, handle-deep.

There was an outcry from her partner, "NO!"

Her dead-weight ripped the poker from Thea's hands as she fell.

Thea felt her lungs constricting, as it dawned on her like a dark cloud what she had done.

"No! No!" The partner cried in grief and dashed to his fallen comrade. She wished a black hole would open beneath her feet and swallow her. He yanked off her mask. Cold sweat washed over her and she couldn't suck in another breathe.

She had not been able to tell by the dense armor she wore, but that smooth, young, angelic face was proof enough. Somewhere in the city Malcolm Merlyn was proud, _age is but a number Thea, __you were equally matched, _he said in her head.

Her limbs were frozen, she should be running; but instead she was stunned and tongue-tied. Before she could make the correct choice to run, he swung the weighted chain in a circle around his head and whipped it forward, entangling her leg, she fell flat on her stomach. The hook bit into her calf. He dragged her towards him, her nails clawed the floorboards in a vain attempt to gain any grip.

Her own breath was roaring in her ears like a storm, vaguely she wished Malcolm or Oliver was here. She rolled onto her back and grabbed onto a stool leg and used it to bludgeon him. Unwinding the chain off her, she sprang to her feet, running; ignoring the stinging pain, limping away as fast as she could as her attacker chased her.

* * *

_The Foundry_

The plan was simple. Artemis said the League intended to hold Thea hostage and exchange her for Talia. The bait would've have worked for both Oliver and Malcolm if they'd succeeded. Therefore she and Roy would retrieve Thea and take her out of the city. Diggle and Oliver would go after Merlyn.

How could it go wrong? A) Artemis could kill him, or all of them, B) This could be a ploy in Talia's elaborate scheme to dethrone her father, C) They could be riding into a trap, D) Thea could already be dead...

They were many, many ways this mission could fail. But separating Thea and Merlyn was paramount, just as separating Artemis and Talia was, in case this was still a con. Oliver had waited for an earful of Felicity's protestations when he told her they were working with Al-Sayad. He could hear her swallow down her objections like a pill. She used Sara's League transponder to locate Merlyn, which had spurred with feed about an unused Merlyn Global warehouse off a highway.

It wasn't like Malcolm to be so careless, but they had nothing else to go on, thus Oliver was prepared to acknowledge that this could be a trap, and that they might have to fight their way out of it, tooth and nail.

Roy strapped on his boots in front of him in the changing room. The grumpy look he wore was screaming for Oliver to ask him what was wrong.

"What's _wrong?_" His outcry was chock-full of bottled-up resentment. "You're just asking to get double-crossed aren't you? This is exactly what she wants!"

"She wants to kill Talia and I'm keeping her from her prize," he replied stoically, focusing his mind and finding a column of stability within his posture as he buckled his quiver. This was the battle that was two years coming; he needed to be mentally prepared. "Digg and I have a better chance at subduing Malcolm. Just like before." He didn't want to be too confident, however. There was still a pit in his stomach that was threatening to drain away his resolve. But he had to keep his legs moving, letting the adrenaline wash over him.

The red archer stood, his jaw ticking. "She'll to stab us in the back, Oliver, I know it. And you're leaving me alone with her."

"Then don't let her stab us in the back," he snapped.

"And what if she tries to kill me?" But even as Roy asked, he was more fearful of what he might have to do, rather than what she would do.

"Then you were protecting yourself and my sister. You can do this, Roy." He told him, feeling no emotion or sensitivity, only this cold, numbness as if he'd taken a dip in a frozen lake. _Killer instinct. _Oliver's mind coughed up. _Ar__e you going to kill Malcolm this time?_

They would cross that bridge when they got there.

"One more thing. There's going to be a lot of us out there. You need a codename."

"Arsenal." He did not hesitate to reply. Oliver cracked a crooked smile, "I like it."

It was evident that Artemis had heard their entire conversation from how that irremovable glare heated upon seeing Roy.

"We use codenames when we're on the field," Oliver said. "Al-Sayad is it?"

"Artemis."

"But that's your real name."

"I can't use Al-Sayad anymore. Not after tonight." Before he could remark on yet another one-eighty decision, she pulled her cowl over her mouth and spun to the exit.

They got onto their bikes, (Artemis and Roy were forced to share Roy's- Which ensued in an argument that wasted two minutes over who was to ride pillion. The debate was only resolved when Oliver yelled at them to flip a coin.) Artemis -who won the coin toss to Roy's seething annoyance- cleared her throat to get his attention.

He could only see her dark grey eyes, like two chips of marble. "Do whatever you want to Merlyn. But Talia's mine. Clear?"

He nodded and revved his motorbike, "Clear."

The plan was simple. How could it go wrong?

* * *

_Seaview_

Thea ran along the wall and propelled herself, kicking his face. Twisting his wrist behind him she had him disabled, and then he tossed his hook backward. As she moved to dodge it, he freed himself and threw her over his shoulder. Her back slammed onto the floor, knocking the air out of her lungs. Thea rolled as the hook stabbed the ground next to her head. She was weaponless. _Use your surroundings!_ Malcom hissed at her again.

She got up and latched on the first thing she found, a thin glass vase. She broke it,_ rudimentary,_ Malcolm would comment, _but doable_. Thea whipped her head around to the approaching assassin, snarling through her teeth. "Come at me, you son of a bitch!"

…

From the living room Malcolm heard a battle cry, clashing wood, the grunts of struggle...

Then there was that sound that was unambiguously a body falling, followed by the sound of something sharp digging into flesh, once, twice, and again.

Afterwards, an eerie silence consumed the entire loft.

When he ran to the living room, it was dark; the only light came from the moon through the broken windows. He could see three figures on the ground. One near the kitchen; two others by the window just beside a square of light, he saw their black profiles.

A shadow loomed and stood as if it were the dead lulled to life. He couldn't tell whether it was his daughter or the assailant, but he was ready to attack with an arrow.

There was the drip, drip of blood. Something fell onto the ground, a broken piece of glass, dark smears on the jagged edges.

Malcolm stared and Thea stared back at him.

Not to startle her, he dropped the bow and removed his mask. He slowly approached her. She was breathing through her nostrils like a spooked horse.

His eyes adjusted to lack of light, he saw the bloody mess of the assassin's throat, blood still oozing out of the gaping hole where his neck should have been. _One clean stab would have done the job, but she kept ripping it out. _The mask removed revealed a clean-shaven, young face, ash colored hair now speckled with blood, blank hazel eyes.

There was a scream inside her that refused to dislodge from her throat. Her feet stumbled over each other and she sat in the bed of broken glass. He reached for her.

"It's okay Thea. It's over." But in her shock she wasn't listening.

"Is. Is he—?" She murmured in shrill sobs.

"He's dead," his voice was scarcely louder than a whisper. _Just look at him: he's d__ead as dead can be._ But it was plain she could not grasp that concept yet. _I __taught her well._ He can see those two words have her close to breaking in half. But he wouldn't have that of his daughter. He was going to make sure she learnt to accept what she had done, and live with it. She was so, so close to being the prodigy child he had always hoped Tommy would be. He just had to guide her a few steps further.

"I..." Thea stared at her trembling hands, still wet; the white moonlight spotlighted them so they were a stark bright red.

The only thing she was able to comprehend then was instructions and he had plenty for her to follow. "Go upstairs, get cleaned up, and take these," she took the handful of knives he gave. "I'll deal with this." She stood and had to balance herself against the wall.

"Operation 67. Go to the meeting point. Wait for me there, understood?" Thea nodded mutely. She was bleeding from several scars, but he bet that there were plenty of wounds he couldn't see.

...

She shushed him. "Stay behind me," she almost hit him in the nose with her palm.

Roy shouldered past her defiantly, "Don't tell me what to do." He perched on the ledge and shot a cable to the loft's window across the street.

He could feel her glaring holes into his back. "Do you always complain when people try to help you?" She said in a shouted whisper, shuffling to get her own cable line prepared.

"Oh yeah," he drawled out sarcastically, "it's not like you didn't try to kill us all at one point."

"Oh get over yourself, Red."

"My name's not Red, it's Roy," he snapped, and immediately regretted even bothering to correct her. _It's not like she cares._

Her next words attested to that, as she said them in an overly-soft version of her voice; "Nice to meet you, Roy, I'm Artemis. Now shut up," she hissed.

"_Both of you shut up!" _Felicity ordered, before he could form a decent comeback. "_You bicker like school kids on a playground!" _That was an accurate description. They had treated each other like petulant kindergartners the entire journey.

They propelled themselves through the broken window of the loft. _Not a good start, _he noted worriedly. His boots crunched on glass. Artemis landed next to him and they both had their bows nocked. No one came charging at them, _slightly more hopeful sign_. They looked at each other and she signaled she would check upstairs.

He inspected blood stains on the floor, he swallowed the troubling possibilities that came to him. "_Arsenal, i__s she there? Is she okay?" _Felicity muttered.

"Artemis?" Roy glanced at the railing to confirm and she shook her head. "She's not here."

He was distracted by a the claw marks on the floorboards and a bloody poker by the kitchen. There was blood _everywhere_.

Felicity said; _"I'm hacking into street cams, you should start a perimeter search."_

He crouched to touch the bloody discarded poker, "Good idea."

He was about to tell his 'partner' just that when he looked at the balcony and saw that she was missing.

* * *

_The Glades_

He rode past the helpless families with their shattered homes, ruined in the waves of the detonated explosives Vertigo had set. They huddled on the sidewalk in pairs or in small groups like hurricane survivors: waiting for the police, waiting to hear from loved ones… waiting for the Arrow.

But he could not save them. Not tonight.

_"Sara's helping," _Felicity told him as if she could see what he saw. _"We're in good hands Oliver. Just focus." _

Lightening cracked across the sky, followed by a heavy downpour of rain. Rain was good, welcome. The city was thirsty for it. It quenched several fires he rode by.

Thunder followed the lightening as they arrived at their destination. Rain provided them cover as well. Digg and Oliver slipped into the limp dead brush that surrounded the warehouse, situated on top of a steep hillock.

Another flash of lightning lit the unfinished highway like a giant mangled arm. They drew nearer; bow ready and gun clocked. They dared not take the front. John took the back entrance, while he grappled to the roof two stories tall. The rain streamed down the roof in rivulets, making it slippery, he found his grip and clambered to a sun window.

He asked Felicity for thermals but the weather interrupted the signal. He tried to pull the window open, but it was stubborn—

There was a low thud. He swiveled his head around and slid from the knee that rushed him. His shoes lost their grip; he dug his spurs into the roof but the water provided no friction and he was falling head-first into the grass.

Mid-air he spun and eased his fall with another hook, it slowed his momentum before he could take a tumble down the sharp slope.

As he landed in the dirt, a crack of lightening let him see his opponent. Female, long dark hair…

This was incontestably, the one and only Talia Al Ghul.

"Miss me already?" She purred, cracking her knuckles. As Digg tried to sneak up on her, she spun and pointed her weapon-a pipe she was using as a staff-at Diggle who had his loaded gun aimed.

The rain plastered her hair to her face, but she didn't seem to mind. "Where's Malcolm?" He yelled. The only possibility that made sense was that Merlyn had let her go…which meant Talia Al Ghul and Malcolm Merlyn were working together. In his list of how things could go wrong, he had not predicted this; it was truly the worst of the worst possible outcomes.

The darkness made her look like a spectre come to haunt him. She shrugged, training her gaze on both of them, ready to spring if either of them shot. "No clue. He had to bolt. Something about his daughter being kidnapped," he could hear the grin in her voice.

"You're not going to get away with this."

"This is not our war Oliver, and we don't have to be enemies, turn around and save yourself the shame. You're city's in danger, you're going to have much bigger problems on your hands."

If he wasn't going to get Merlyn, he would settle for Talia.

John had the same idea and shot, she flipped backwards. Digg charged at her, she used the extended length of her staff to swat his right hand; the bullet went into the sky, its sound drowned out by the thunder. His arrows flew at her but she jumped over them with an agility he had never seen before. She hopped onto Digg's back, threatening to take them both to the ground, but John leaned forward and heaved her off him. She spun and kicked his gun out of his hand.

It flew into the air, both of them reaching for it...but it landed in Talia's hand and she shot Diggle in the chest.

Thank god his friend had the sense to wear a Kevlar vest.

Unfortunately the hit would render him unconscious for a few minutes. She came at Oliver next with the pipe. Her feet sending up splashes of black water as she charged. Oliver stayed still as stone, waiting. The ground was dark, the mud slippery underfoot._ Better to let her come to me_. _Maybe_ _she'll slip and fall._

She didn't. He loosed an arrow to meet her rush. Iron crashed against carbon-fibre. He twisted aside, shooting at her chest as he retreated.

"I never liked archers," she followed. "You son of a bitch," she growled. "You thought you could outsmart me?" As he saw the pipe swinging for his right, he missed it when her fist slammed into his ribs. "Your city is going to die and you don't even know it!"

The staff whirled in rapid arches, Oliver had only his bowstave to catch the hammering blows. All he could do was slide back away from her, darting this way and that as the staff flew at him. One hit whipped his spine and he nearly doubled over. He had seen Sara use one to be lethal, but this was the demon's daughter; she would find way to kill him with it.

Once the mud gave way under his heel and he almost fell, but somehow he recovered himself, though she managed to disarm him by flicking his wrist at a painful angle. "I'm going to kill you and then your friend, and I'm going to enjoy it," and the glint in her eye told him she would uphold that promise. She held it vertical and plunged down. He swerved to the right and it was stuck in the mud. He threw a flechette and it cut her cheek leaving a dark line of blood.

"You cut me." She seemed genuinely appalled that he had managed the feat, and then it just as quickly morphed into a manic smile that made his already adrenaline pumped heart patter uneasily.

He watched, waiting, moving sideways, backwards, but she came straight at him, bellowing curses. The staff spun like a propeller over her head and struck him across the chest, he fell into the dirt, wheezing, rain catching in his eyes. Her knee pinned him down and she crushed the iron on his windpipe, choking him. He grabbed onto the pipe and tried to push it off as his vision started to blur—

—Diggle crashed into her, in a roaring rage. She lost the staff. Oliver rolled onto his stomach gulping in air greedily. Talia tangled with Diggle and she was shrieking and clawing at his face, whilst pointing his gun away from her own.

They wrestled for control, the pistol rattled against their combined struggle to aim at the other. At first his best friend was winning, then Talia, then John, then Talia. It was a careful, delicate dance of strength, fingers brushing over the hairline trigger.

"Digg..." he rasped.

The gun fired.

The shot echoed in the storm and in his skull, there was no thunder to carry away the noise. Panic gripped his chest like steel bands; his heart hammering unevenly at the overwhelming dread and fear.

_Get up, Oliver. GET UP._

He flattened his palm over his ribcage trying to hold everything in. It felt like an infinite proportion of time before he was able to stagger on knees and feet to Talia. Thunder clapped. Through the torrent he couldn't tell if Diggle was alive or not.

Using the next clap of thunder he caught her off guard and stabbed her collarbone with an arrow. She grabbed his arm as he did and the next thing they knew they were tumbling down the treacherous slope.

He couldn't tell you what might have dragged over his skin as they rolled like a boulder at full-speed, but he felt the pain everywhere.

They landed in a puddle with a splash that sent water up his nose and into his eyes. All the air was driven out of him, and his head snapped down against some half-buried stone with a crack. One of his hands was in her hair, pulling her head back. She was groping for his throat, the broken shaft of the arrow still in her. His gloved hand slapped the ground for a rock. He found a hefty one, and smashed the side of her head with it. She was still awake but rolling next to him, groaning, holding her bleeding forehead.

Oliver crawled away, trying to stand and scramble up the slope to find Digg. He was half-way up when he heard the squelch of the wet ground at the bottom. Two more assassins joined the scene, there to serve the demon's daughter. One of them helped her to her feet. He looked despairingly at Diggle lying unconscious on the ground. _There's too many of them. _

Another lance of lightening emblazoned the sky. But when he looked back, they were gone.

* * *

**A/N: long ass chapter but we have a lot to get through. Aren't you glad Artemis came to her senses? It's not over! Final part of this arc will be next! See ya.**


	38. The Wars to Come Part 3

**A/N: this part is merely the ending to an arc not the full story, just to clarify my last author's note. **

* * *

_Empty Merlyn Global Warehouse _

He slipped and trudged through the mud and rain towards him. He heard a low moan emanating from Diggle's lips as he shifted in the dirt. The sheer relief that his best friend wasn't dead made him fall to his knees next to him.

"Digg…you're okay…" he panted, hovering over the soldier in the muddy puddle. Oliver lifted his head into the crook of his arm and pulled his shirt to look at bullet proof vest beneath.

Once a vest eats a bullet, it's done, the fibers unweave and it loses its integrity. On inspection, the second bullet's impact was absorbed but would've caused more damage than the first. _To be murdered by your own gun. _Digg's ghost would probably come back to haunt him and kick him the balls for letting _that _happen.

John groaned and tried to shift again, his breathing ragged. Oliver held him down before he induced more trauma to himself. "Don't move, man. You probably have internal bleeding." He imagined Digg's abdomen was abused with mottled red and purple flesh. He wasn't fatally shot but he was still grievously wounded as a vital organ may have burst.

He contemplated how he was going to carry his very-heavy, severely injured friend to the van, while he himself had fractured ribs and couldn't even remember what day it was.

He wiped the blood and rain that fell into his eye and stared at Diggle, psyching himself up to do it. Slowly, he bent and gingerly lifted his flaccid arm, maneuvered it around his shoulders. "C'mon Digg…we're getting out of here." He braced his legs and pulled him to his feet, both of them making a barrage of horrible noises. The slippery dirt and the hundred pounds of Digg's muscle nearly made his knees buckle. He ground his feet and forced himself to take a shaky step forward, and another.

"John!" He heard the rain calling. Oliver thought he dreamt it, given how heavy his head felt. Then there were the sounds of a vehicle, he saw it blundering towards them through the downpour. Oliver fumbled for an arrow with clumsy fingers. He doubted he would last five seconds against the weakest of henchmen, but if this was a threat no way was he letting them anywhere close to his best friend without getting a fight from him first.

"Johnny!"

There was only one person in the whole world who called Diggle by that name.

Lyla Michaels hopped out of the van and sprinted to them. Oliver muttered his gratitude; the wondrous sight of her almost had him collapsing on hands and knees with the surety that she was going to help him carry Digg.

They hobbled to the back of the van. "Digg called?" He shouted at her through the storm that was diminishing it's fury to a bearable _pitter patter. _

"Gave me a forewarning; told me to find you two if you didn't report in two hours. I came anyway." She said in that tone she used when she scolded him for the impulsive, borderline insane plans that Oliver normally dragged him into.

_Diggle is lucky to have her_. "Thank you, Lyla."

They laid Digg on a canvas. Lyla pushed his legs in. He stirred; his hand floating in the air, searching for something. Lyla knew to catch it and squeeze it to her chest affectionately.

His eyelids peeked a fraction, "I must be…seeing things. You must be angel…here to save me," he murmured.

She laughed under her breath and smiled with so much love and tenderness down at him that Oliver had to look away. "It's a good thing you fight better than you flirt, Johnny."

"You're still with me aren't you?"

"Always," she kissed his fingers. Then she glanced at Oliver, who had one foot in the van and the other hanging out in the rain.

She nudged her head to the passenger's seat; "Get in, we're going to the hospital."

"No," he shook his head stubbornly. Digg was in good hands, he had to re-group and finish what they started. "Take me to the foundry, the mission—"

"What mission?" She burst out angrily, "What more could you possibly do?"

"Fine. I'll go myself."

"You are not in fighting shape!"

"I need to—" he eased his other leg out the van; a spasm of pain rippled across his ribs and was mirrored down his spine. He bit down hard on his lip until he tasted blood. If he had intended to make a heroic exit, then he was failing miserably. "—Call Felicity," he rasped, "My sister, I have to know-"

_What happened, _he meant to say when he heaved against his bike in a fit of coughs, pain clawing at his chest.

Lyla was unconvinced by his woeful display of strength. "You have a concussion. You—"

Digg roused again and shook his head a little. "Let him go," he whispered, and lifted his head slightly to look at Oliver.

Even bleeding to death on the inside, Digg's conviction was stronger than his ever could be. "You…you get them. You make those bastards pay, all of them."

It sounded a lot like a swan song to him, but he knew John was going to make it through tonight. _He has too_. He wanted to tell him he loved him like a brother, and for goodness sake: thank him for enduring all his bullshit for the past two years. But it went unsaid; they both already knew that.

Oliver gave a tight nod and shut the van doors.

* * *

_En route to Foundry _

"Where's Thea?" He checked-in once the signal had less weather interference within the city limits.

"_Do you have him?_" Felicity asked eagerly,_ "Do you have Merlyn?" _

"He wasn't there. But Talia was," he gripped the accelerator. The engine of the motorcycle throttled satisfyingly, the dial on the speed meter inching towards ninety miles. He could hear the wind whistling in his ears, the rain drops slide, and lick along the sides of his helmet. He was in no condition to drive, but he needed an outlet for this rage. He let the throbbing pain in his torso mingle with his simmering fury, but even then his chest hurt so much.

"He set her free, Felicity; he set her free," he grit his teeth. "She's gone. Lyla saved us; she took Digg to the hospital. Now, _Thea."_

Thankfully Felicity answered him this time; _"Not at the loft. Roy's searching. Artemis went MIA on him."_

"I'm almost there. Get the a first aid kit, I need it."

The doors to the foundry were opening the moment he arrived, his bike tipped over in the garage but he didn't have the energy to lift it.

Felicity's arms were waiting to catch him like a safety net. "Oh no, no, was this all Talia?" He knew he must have looked like he'd just been through a grinder. There was a cut on his hairline where the blood flooding into his eye originated from, another along his jawline, and dozens of scratches he'd received during the grueling tumble down the hill.

His breaths were shallow as he held onto her. Her neck muscles strained as they supported his weight. "Yeah. Good. Fast," it was the only explanation he could manage as a wave of nausea struck him. They stumbled further inside and she lowered him into a chair.

"Did you—did you _drive_ all the way back here?" She said, aghast, her hands were all over him, her brow knitted with concern. She unzipped the top half of his suit and helped him undress.

He nodded listlessly. Then she winced upon seeing the state of his abs as if she was the one in pain. His eyes drooped down, and he saw that he was more bruise than skin. Dark red and angry, yellowing on the edges, they felt hot to the touch, brute evidence of splintered ribs. He tried to normalize his breathing but he felt like he was only causing the broken bones to grate against each other inside him.

Felicity pressed a cold pack to them, soothing the swelling. She bent over him, close enough that he could smell her floral perfume. She cupped his chin and started gently dabbing a wet cloth on the hairline wound. It stung yet felt so, so good because it was her. He wanted to lean back and let the sensations take over, and never have to worry about anything ever again.

But the loud stamp of feet on the steel staircase ruined the moment. Laurel rushed to them.

"Now is really not a good time," Felicity told her sharply, completely focused on bandaging him.

Laurel ignored him and spoke directly to her. "I need you to track Sara's comm, she isn't answering her phone." She looked at him and realized that whatever battle he'd survived, he plainly had not won.

"You didn't get him... Oh crap. This means Talia's going after her, isn't she?" A note of hysteria crept into her tone.

"Artemis…her comm," he murmured to Felicity. "Track it, she wants Talia and Talia wants Sara. Malcolm and Thea are…together I'm sure of it."

She nodded and retreated from him, coldness replaced the warmth in the space she vacated. "I've got nada on street cams, tracking the comms."

He shook his head, trying to shake off the effects of the concussion. "T-The League transponder, don't listen to it. It led us to Merlyn's warehouse, like he wanted, it was a distraction."

Felicity looked at him crossly, her lips tightened and pursed together, "I thought Little Miss Assassin was on _our_ side," she rebuked, low and harsh.

The blame for anything and everything was likely to fall on Artemis, but he couldn't see how she had anything to do with it. Firstly; the transponder was Sara's. Secondly, she couldn't have known Talia would succeed in manipulating Merlyn to release her. And by now, her fellows would be asking why three assassins who had gone to threaten the Arrow had not returned from their task. Why did she even bother going to check on his sister? She could've just killed Roy en route if she wanted too. If she had tampered with the transponder and led them to Talia, wouldn't it have been far easier just to give them a fake address? No. This was all Merlyn.

"We were all fooled," he summarized.

Felicity's jaw dropped, "are you defending her? She totally skipped out on Roy, to do God knows what! She's a trained killer with ambiguous morals! I can't believe I let you go through with this hare-brained idea! What is wrong with me?" She tossed the bloodied towel onto a table with a little more force than was required. The protests she had suppressed before he went to seek Malcolm Merlyn were finally rising up.

His sister was being manipulated by his arch-nemesis, his city was under attack, and none of his friends were safe even in the foundry they had called home for years.

But as Oliver stared at the ceiling; a chuckle escaped his mouth. Because what could you do in such a fucked-up situation, but hopelessly laugh at it? "That's the Felicity I know. You must have been holding back before."

Felicity closed her fists against her glasses as she tried to quell her animosity.

Laurel shook her head at them both, probably thinking it was by pure luck they had managed to prevent the Undertaking and the Siege.

"Well, it wasn't a risk worth taking, since we're back to square one now."

He had been wrong several times over the past new nights. But he wasn't wrong about Artemis. He couldn't explain it, but it was an unshakeable gut feeling he had, that even the pain taking a bite out of his chest could not quash. "She meant it," he said to no one in particular. "She meant it when she said she made a mistake. She's on our side."

Felicity looked sideways at him, uncertain whether she could take his word for it. She exhaled, and got back to business. "Sara told me Artemis is an excellent tracker, better than her, if anyone can find Merlyn, its' her." The screen popped with the location. "She's somewhere near Ashville and—you should not be standing!"

She leapt out of her chair and caught him again, Laurel helping this time.

He grunted and tried to bat their arms away, "I'm coming," he growled.

"No, no mister," it took little effort on her part to force him to lie down on the couch with a pillow elevating his head. "The only place you should be is sitting here, recovering."

He felt strength returning to his legs but his skull was like a pressurized container moments from exploding.

He can't fall unconscious now, he can't.

"I have to find Merlyn. Thea…"

When he forced his eyes open, he knew he had nodded off for at least half a minute because she was already in a raincoat, snatching the keys to the van. Laurel was tagging along. "Roy is tracking her and we have ARGUS monitoring the air fields. The city is swarming with League; someone is bound to catch up to Malcolm. We'll find her."

He snatched her wrist before she could leave, he had to do something, warn her at least, he couldn't let anyone else get hurt. "Felicity, if Talia's there…"

She placed her soft, warm hand over his and gently removed it. She dragged a blanket over him. He latched onto her cool, calm, flat voice as darkness sat on the edges of his sight waiting for him to join it. "Then Artemis will know what to do with her; it's not up for discussion, you won't last another fight. I'll bring them home, I promise."

* * *

_Starling Bridge _

Thea closed her eyes. Random fragments of the killings flashed through her head. _One day they'll be a memory _she tried to tell herself, but now they were brutally, _brutally _real. She had flung her closet open in search for any kind of liquor she could drown herself in. It enraged her to her core when she found none. She took a shower, scrubbed the stranger's blood off, and cried. She had to leave the loft or she was going to lose her mind.

The traffic was heavy on the bridge to get into the East. She wasn't ready to leave Starling. Not when everything was turning around for her.

But could she even go back to Verdant? With its vast empty space, where ghosts of who she was before roamed? Before everything went to shit?

"You alright, m'am?" The taxi driver asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

_Not a ghost. Me. Myself. In a mirror. _She had forced herself to look into one as she hurried to bandage herself. The dark circles under her eyes made her look as if she'd aged ten years. The wounds on her chest, arm and calf were shallow, and their pain was alleviated by painkillers. She mumbled a response that threatened to burst into a sob and he didn't speak with her for the rest of the journey.

She had chosen this. Chosen to be strong, not soft. She thought of her mother, her brother. She tried to remember her father's face, not Malcolm's. The father who'd raised her, and found that she couldn't remember and that made her more upset, leaving her with this hollow feeling in her chest.

She paid the taxi driver an absurd fare to get her into the Glades since all the services wanted to avoid the district and the gang violence. He dropped her off at the back of the club, at the part gated off and deemed hazardous. She would walk the rest of the distance to the meeting point.

She thought no one, other than homeless people or thrill seekers ever dared to climb over the gates—so it threw her to see a large black van barrage from that direction and onto the street, narrowly missing the taxi's bumper.

Thea blinked in confusion and turned back towards the barbed gates. _NO ENTRY. _

The person she was this morning would not have given into the thrill of sneaking into the abandoned, unsafe property of a steel mill— but the person she was now, had a sudden hunger for it. She licked her lips and took a running start. She climbed, and landed on the other side of the fencing, keeping her knees soft. She'd had experience with sneaking out of the mansion, sneaking in didn't seem too different from that.

She hesitated. _What in the hell are you doing, Thea?_ _You could get mugged, or beaten, or…_

And then it hit home that she was probably the most dangerous person within a two mile radius.

She followed in the general direction of the van's skid marks, using the her phone's flashlight. When she reached the dark outline of the mill, towering over her like a behemoth, there were two garage doors at a ninety degree angle to each other. She tried to open the one on her right, but it wouldn't budge. She was panting with exertion and tried the door in front, and met the same result.

_Someone's inside here. _In a fit of rage she kicked the steel door, _bang, bang, bang_, alerting anyone on the other side that they had an angry visitor. The metal reverberated, but of course, nothing changed. Oliver said the basement was flooded. But maybe he was wrong. She had learnt a lot from Malcolm, and the skillset he gave her did not forgo B&amp;E.

She tried not to think about what else she had used that skillset for.

She found the auto-lock at the bottom of the door. After tinkering with her switchblade she heard the mechanical cranks of gears turning and the doors started to lift open.

…

He was swimming in a dark ocean. The deeper he went, the less the pain was felt. He swam through levels of it. The bruising that would fade in a week and would be dull and sore whenever he tried to bend or move those limbs. Those he could control. The broken ribs he couldn't see were a deeper, more lasting pain. The throbbing in his head made him feel like a piece of meat someone had enjoyed tenderizing with a mallet. That was what kept him underwater the most.

"Oliver?"

He swam to the surface trying to locate the person who called his name. When he broke it, he moaned and tried to steady his breathing, digging his arm against his ribs. The pain made him lose focus.

"Oh my God…" _Felicity? _ How long was he out for? Could she have returned this quickly?

"Oliver…" They inhaled sharply as if only just recognizing his injured state.

"Oliver!" Knees slapped on the ground near his head. They grabbed his shoulders and shook him. He wished they hadn't.

He screamed and groaned in one breath. He cracked open his eyes a centimeter. Saw his sister staring down at him.

"Thea?" But he could only sputter a choked version of her name. Was he still dreaming? Was this a nightmare? Another one of Malcolm's ceaseless tricks?

But her hands felt real as they removed the blanket and probed his wounds, the pain flared and he almost lost consciousness again. Her voice seemed far away, as if drifting to him through a dense fog. She apologized, then cursed, and then whispered something to herself. She sounded angry.

And then he knew he was definitely awake. And it was indeed, his little sister, kneeling over him in the foundry, the secret he had tried desperately for two years to hide from her, revealed.

…

Thea didn't have the volition to cry anymore. She ran her tear ducts dry crying over the people she'd killed. Their young faces were blurred in her memory and she didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

But Oliver Queen, her big brother, was the Arrow.

The mother-fucking Arrow.

"Ollie." He was really out of it, taken a cruel beating that should have landed him in the hospital but instead he was here, all alone. _In the basement… of my club._ She slapped his face to rouse him; he couldn't sleep on her, not when a million things about him had become crystal clear.

His lashes fluttered. "T-Thea," at least that was what he tried to say.

"Shut up. Not now. What the hell were you thinking?" She lashed out at him for no identifiable reason.

His chest expanded as he let air in and out of his throat with controlled movements; each contraction and relaxation made the oxblood red welts change a shade.

"Yeah. You weren't," she said flatly even though he never answered her, because she realized she was mad at him for putting himself in a position that could cost him his life. "But you're not going to die on me. No fucking way. Not like this."

How many times had he stumbled into the Verdant basement, bleeding like this, constantly on the verge of death? While she was upstairs, ignorant, laughing and entertaining club guests? She skirted over the lair's details. It was somewhat comforting that he wasn't alone in this crusade. _He looked out for Roy, and Roy looked out for him. _

All those times he'd looked discomforted by something on his body, suppressed a moan when he sat down at dinner, the bullshit motorcycle accidents he kept having. All that pain he'd endured trying to save someone's life.

Saving her life.

She blew air out as she tried to calm her racing mind and the battling emotions tearing her up inside. Ollie didn't need her to be a crying mess, or a vengeful bitch. He didn't deserve that. The lies didn't matter in the end. Her brother was a hero and he needed her help.

She wished she was a better candidate though. She searched the basement, unsure of what she would need. It looked like his partners left in a hurry. She should at least be able to stabilize him long enough to remain alert.

When she had an armful of supplies she turned and saw him trying to prop himself into sitting position, putting an immense amount of strain on his torso, stretching and tearing the blotchy flesh further.

"Don't move!" She screeched, falling to her knees beside him.

"Thea," he whispered, finally getting her name right. "You…you shouldn't be here."

"I'm not leaving you, Ollie." She flattened another icepack on the swelling and fixed the blanket over him.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out like this. I swear," his words were thick and anguished, there was a wetness in his eye. "If-if you don't ever want to speak to me again. I'll understand."

No matter how she found out the truth, the earth-shattering shock of it would have remained the same. But she was glad their relationship was at a new level.

"I didn't want to find out like this either. But I understand— I'm trying too, just stay still." She adjusted his right hand on the couch, "I think you sprained your wrist, rest it at this angle and I'll put a brace on it. They're also a few scratches that need cleaning."

He smirked weakly but also a little confused, "Alright, Dr. Thea."

It was just the kind of lame joke he would make. Even when he was in agony he still had a shit sense of humor. _This is Oliver, alright, if there was ever any doubt about it. He may be the Arrow, but he is still my brother, inside and out. _

"I guess a hospital visit is out of the question?" She asked as she put a smaller ice pack on the inflamed joint.

"Yeah I don't do those." She moved his hand through the brace; he must have a high tolerance for pain because he didn't flinch when she did it, or when she dabbed at his hands with antiseptic cream.

"I know it means nothing now. But I kept this from you, to protect you," though his speech was slowed by the effects of head trauma, his previously dull-green eyes were brimming with remorse.

"I know you did." It hurt to see him in pain though, and maybe the harsh reality and life and death situations of his alter ego was what he'd tried to protect her from.

"I wanted to tell you sooner. But things haven't been going well for the city. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

She sat by his legs on the couch. "Did mum know?"

"She figured it out, just before." They fell silent, he was staring at the ceiling, but they both felt similar pangs of grief in their hearts. "Are…are you okay?" He looked at her. "You're bleeding."

In the shocking fifteen minutes she'd just had she had not noticed her own injuries, much less remembered her reason for even being anywhere near Verdant. The cut on her arm had re-opened, blood trickled down. She tugged her coat sleeve to cover it, and pretended it was no big deal.

"Some people came after me. I should've listened to you when you told me to leave."

He started to shift with urgency, "Hold, hold on," he said hoarsely. "I… Roy he-he went to the loft, he said—", He eyes widened as it dawned on him what an ordeal she had been through. His breath came out in short gasps, "Wh—how did you fight them off? What happened?"

"Malcolm showed up," the lie came easily. She had seen who Oliver truly was, but she wasn't ready for him to see her. She loathed herself even more for lying to him when his secret was unveiled all around her. She clasped his arm to calm his shallow, fretful breaths. "I'm fine. I just needed to get out of there."

"So you came here, instead." A crooked, rueful smile embellished his lips.

"It's been a crazy night," she agreed half-heartedly, though she had made herself so upset it hurt to return the smile.

"I expected you to be angry."

"I was only angry when people kept secrets about my life from me. This is much better."

"I can't believe you're here. That you know."

She patted his hand, "I gave you so much crap for this."

He snorted, his shoulders shook a little in what was a chuckle, "Trust me, some of it was well-deserved. I'm just happy that you know the truth, and that you're safe."

"Does Malcolm know?"

His jaw was clenched as he nodded. She felt a ball of resentment growing in her stomach.

"I tried to kill him, during the Undertaking." Her eyes widened. She never knew who had done the deed, but the revelation that it was her brother AKA the Arrow put another dimension to Oliver she had never acknowledged could exist. _The island really did a number on him_.

"Now he's back and I-" he paused, his muscles stiffened. "I can't kill him. I should, but...I promised Tommy."

She gulped upon hearing that name uttered. She saw the assassin she killed in the forefront of her mind, his bloody throat smiling at her with its jagged teeth.

"Promised him that you would never kill again?"

Oliver nodded, from the look on his face; he was still grieving for that loss.

"Sometimes, I wished I killed Slade," he confessed, "but I can't be that kind of man, or hero. Not anymore. This city...you, you deserve better."

She chewed the inside of her cheek, she didn't know how to respond to that. She could still make it back to who she was, if she chose too. But she didn't know whether she should or not. "I should go," she said suddenly, standing. Afraid that if she stayed longer the guilt and shame would bubble up in her and spew out of her mouth like vomit.

Oliver's brow wrinkled at her abruptness. "You don't have too, Speedy."

"No," she wiped her sweaty palms against her coat. She had to leave. She didn't belong here. The history of the Arrow was her brother's history upon returning to Staring. He'd saved them, the city, from the brink. Twice. He had made it back from far more drastic circumstances, alive. Oliver was a hero.

"I don't want to get in the way."

"You won't," he pressed, discrediting her excuse, he started to sit upright.

She stopped him with upraised hands. "I just…I just—I need to be alone now. I-I can't explain it but, I've been given a lot to think about and-and I need to sort out my life," she said vehemently, shaking her fists, saying anything to get him to remain where he was.

It frightened her that she had taken two lives. The effort it took to reach that point was evident on the wounds she earned. But the killing…it had been easy. So easy. She felt like she was falling down a long dark tunnel, the chasm widening, had to claw herself from the edge or tumble down even further. _And then I'll be lost forever_.

Perhaps her initial outburst: "what the hell were you thinking?" Was not because she did not understand why he would risk his life for the many—but because…the world was no place for heroes. At least, not people who chose the likes of Malcolm Merlyn to run to for help and guidance and safety. She had never thought herself capable of the killing a person but she had done it. This world was gray and full of monsters, herself included. Anyone trying to separate the color into a black and white moral compass was wasting their time.

He blinked slowly, his mind still fatigued, he couldn't quite grasp the indefinite reason she gave. A less concussed Oliver would've been on his feet, demanding answers. After all, this was only the beginning, there was so much more to be said between them.

He licked his dry lips and jerked his head in assent, "Okay. The foundry isn't secure anyway." He rubbed his eye with the heel of his hand, and pointed with his finger. "There's a burner phone in that cupboard, take it. And a tracker, wear it, no, no you have too—" he held up his index before she could protest; "I _don't_ want to hear it. I'm not losing you out there again. In the phone is a list of safe houses I have, go to one of them and call Roy; he'll stay with you until daylight."

She didn't have a choice but to obey. She got the items and went to him, reached out and hugged him.

"Stay safe, I'll see you soon, Speedy," he murmured. The nickname reached into her heart and tugged in a manner that caused discomfort, and found that she could still form tears. It wanted to make her hold on longer. But bit by bit, she slowly opened her arms, the space between them growing and growing. She blinked away the tears before he could see them and mustered a smile.

"See you soon, Ollie."

* * *

_East Starling _

There had been too much blood in Thea Queen's loft for it to have been hers alone. Someone had died there, judging from the splatter pattern and the way the blood pooled on the floor. Red (she knew his name was Roy but using it felt too personal for her comfort. Codenames were acceptable. Real names were too familiar) could not interpret the evidence like she did. She ditched him because he would only slow her down.

She would have preferred to be paired with Oliver to apprehend Talia but he didn't trust her to be near her. He had solid reasons though. Likewise, she only trusted a person as far as she could throw them. Nevertheless, they settled for this plan and she had no choice but to agree to it.

Thea's connection to Merlyn was known only by a select few of Talia's most trusted lieutenants, _which was once me. _Talia had no interest in seeing Merlyn face justice; she relished in the chaos the bounty on his head brought. _Anything to destabilize my father's reign, _she had promised her in the year Sara had disappeared to Starling. _Once his throne topples, you can kill him yourself for executing your mother without trial, you have my word_.

That evil bitch.

Oliver's sister was likely to be with her father now. She was the best tracker in the League, (a title previously held by Sara.) She had been bestowed the name Al-Sayad for a reason. Al-Sayad meant 'The Hunter'.

If anyone was going to find Thea, it was her.

* * *

_Ashville and 12__th__, East Starling _

Talia was free. The transmissions going across the League transponder told her as much. _Safety is an illusion. _Sensei had taught her. _He was right. _She had to get back to Laurel ASAP and call her dad.

The arrow came out of nowhere.

Her bo-staff scarcely flicked it to the ground. She dropped her phone, senses amplifying as tried to locate where it hailed from. She was in a parking lot by an abandoned flat. Her heart skipped a little when the dumpster lid closed, but it was only an alley cat. No one rushed her, but she was doing herself no favors by remaining out in the open waiting to get skewered.

She dashed for the alley, when more arrows flew at her. She vaulted over one with her staff and whacked the next two before they came close.

A chilling thought came to light of what this was: _an ambush. _

She scanned the rooftops for them, whoever they were. _Talia. She found me. _

She gulped, for the first time in long while she was afraid for her own life. There was a certain coldness down her spine, a tightness to her throat. She didn't like the feeling.

Sara sensed a presence behind her and spun around, raising her staff. He wore a mask but she knew immediately who he was.

"Malcolm," she growled it venomously. There was plenty of unfinished business here. It was not the League that deserved justice, but Starling City, and she intended to collect it with blood.

"Taer-Al-Asfar." He raised his already nocked bow. She knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill her either.

They circled each other, "This confrontation feels long overdue," said Malcolm with glacier-like coldness.

A wry smirk accompanied a mocking chuckle from her; "I'll make sure it ends quickly."

She sprang forward and drove at him, the bo-staff alive in her hands. His arrows never touching her, he pressed his attack with his bow-stave. He turned one cut but she continued jabbing for his pressure points. The carbon bowstave sang against the steel of her staff, scratching and battering against it.

High, low, left, right backslash. Her staff caught in the fencing that he had backed into, and for a moment she thought she was done. His bow whammed her stomach and she coiled over. Sara detached the bo-staff into two parts; right hand pulling the stuck one whilst the other clubbed his neck. Once she freed it, she reassembled it as he shot at her, she vaulted over the broadhead and kicked his chest.

He stumbled on a crack on the cement, but he went to one knee instead of falling, and he never lost a beat, leaping up to block the downcut she meant to crush his skull with. He pushed her off him. He was a worthy opponent, _with years of experience on me_, she acknowledged. But she wouldn't shed a tear to see him six feet below ground. She had to keep fighting.

They battled on, yet she couldn't get close enough to deliver a blow worth a damn. He shot at her again and again fighting to regain his balance. She pinned him to the wall, cursed as he slipped away, she followed him around the parking lot.

...

Artemis zoned in on a trail for Merlyn somewhere near the edge of the Glades. _I get his sister and he gives me Talia. _She decided to leave out the detail where she had given his location to Adeline Kane. Queen would never have accepted the alliance if she knew how much danger she had put him in.

She bore the guilt for that, and she hated that she felt guilty at all.

"Are we bad people?" She had asked Sara, in the early days of their friendship. Just after her mother's execution-without-trial. Back when she was shorter than Sara and her archery technique had been mediocre. Back when she was a depressed, reclusive, quiet teen who hardly spoke to anyone.

"Yes," she had answered, truthfully. _She always told me the truth_. "But there are people worse than us, and we stop them."

"But I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill that man, even though he did terrible things," she confessed, speaking of a botched training mission to assassinate a drug lord. Her self-worth had declined rapidly after that. "I'm weak and everyone sees it."

"No you're not," and Sara had always refused to let her believe that. "You see value in a human life, even the most decrepit of them. That's the closest thing we have to innocence in this place, Arty. Don't ever let it go."

…

"Not bad, for a little bird," Merlyn panted, in a moment of respite. She circled to his right. He laughed a ragged, breathless laugh. "Truth is; neither of should be alive. Why are we even fighting? Both of us couldn't keep a vow to the League, even if you believe that you still deserve to be one of them. Why must we kill each other over them?"

"I'm not going kill you for the League. I'm going to kill you because you deserve to die." Grunting, she came at him, staff whirling, her arms ached but she charged on. He moved effortlessly away from her, always evasive. Then Merlyn aimed somewhere far above her, she looked up and moved out of the way as an electric cable snapped down, coiled and whipped like a cobra snake spitting sparks.

In the distraction Sara missed the uneven ground, it gave under her foot. As she felt herself falling, she twisted the mischance into a diving lunge. The point of the staff scraped past his parry and drove into his inner thigh, he stumbled and it was enough for Sara to ram her shoulder into his legs, bringing him down.

They rolled, kicking and punching until finally she was sitting astride him. He managed to jerk his dagger from its sheath, but before he could plunge it into her belly she caught his wrist. She twisted and slammed his hand down onto the ground, wrenching hard, aiming to dislocate his shoulder. His other fist darted out and decked her chin, her jaw cracked; blood filled her mouth when she bit her tongue. He tried to throw her off but she kept him pinned.

His eyes went round, because she had endured the jarring effects of the punch. She wasn't the defenseless college girl he had known seven years ago. She was an assassin. Her fingers itched to his throat, she was going to win.

This was the man who sabotaged the Gambit, who killed Sara Lance when she drowned in a watery grave in the sea. Who started this aching, painful, harrowing journey they had suffered for so long for, and she was going to end it.

Then something violently slammed into her back. Once…twice…

Malcolm and Sara looked down at her chest. Two arrow points stuck out of it, slick, dark and red on the razor tips.

Sara doesn't feel her fingers loosen on Merlyn's neck. Nor was she conscious of him flipping her over. He was standing; Malcolm almost smiled in triumph but looked disdainfully at her. She lied on her side on the ground, a dull throbbing growing in intensity inside her. She tried to move but was instantly immobilized as agony started to overtake her senses; she was deaf to every sound save for the desperate pounding of her heart in her ears struggling to clench blood to the rest of her body and keep her alive.

…

She came in from the west, towards the car park, running. The closer she ran; the more it came into view until there was nothing blocking her from her worst nightmare…

Artemis shrieked when she saw Sara with two arrows impaled in her chest, her knees weakened as she reached her. At the sound of bowstring drawn she drew her own sword. She whipped the first shaft out of the air but the next punched her in the stomach.

Groaning, Artemis fell to her knees, her abdomen burning. The beat of footsteps pulled her focus away from the pain. She held her sword high - it was kicked anticlimactically out of her hand. The League assassin grabbed her mask and pulled it off, exposing her to the world and then pointed an arrow between her eyes.

"NO!" Someone yelled, but it wasn't her. It was the assassin's partner, not someone she recognized. She was slim, tall; short light brown hair peeked out of her hood. "Don't…it's enough, _please,_" the partner's voice had the unmistakable pitch inexperience. It wavered between a plea and a command.

Artemis shuddered, there was little fight left within her at this moment. Sara was dead. _There is nothing left at all to fight for, _she thought staring at the point of the arrow that was going to kill her.

She saw the glimmer in his dead eyes as he contemplated it. She couldn't see his face, but he saw hers, saw her aching, her pitiful grief, he had already won. He lowered his bow and bent down so close to her that she could see that his eyes were pale blue and translucent, they stared deeply into her own. The cold wash of fear thrashed against the red-hot scorch of the arrow.

"Aren't you relieved you don't have to die today?" He whispered menacingly and twisted the arrow inside her. Tears sprang to her eyes as she stifled a cry.

"My dear child. You can be my messenger. Send the Canary's body to Oliver Queen for me," he seized her chin.

"Tell him the Dark Archer sends his regards."

He pulled the arrow out of her. Half a heartbeat passed before the gruelling pain ensued. She was barely conscious that she fell to her hands. She screamed. She didn't know how long she remained there, keeling over the ground. When she looked up, the Dark Archer and his partner were gone. She tried to assess the arrow's damage. Her stomach wound would bleed out slowly, it needed medical attention or she would die here too.

Eventually she managed to move, and crawled to Taer-Al-Asfar's side, heart in her mouth.

There was a dark pool encircling her, and she saw that she was still alive.

Sara looked directly at her. And then, in the longest time she could recall, her pale, freckled, face spilt into a smile. "Arty…what are you doing here?"

"We're going to get you help," she whispered, half weeping half-wincing at her own injury.

Sara's lips frothed with red. She removed the mask off her face delicately as if it was wafer-thin and would crumble beneath her touch. Artemis held her underarms and groaned as she moved to get to her feet. Sara stopped her by gripping her hand with every ounce of strength she had left, and shook her head.

Deep down, she knew that the arrows in her were fatally close to her heart, and Sara knew it too.

"Go," she muttered; without so many words, telling Artemis to save herself, because even if she was dying, she still put others before herself.

She would rather die than leave her.

"I…" Artemis could not even think of any words to say, as the tears started to fall. She gently laid her hand on her cheek. She had lived in pain, taught to inflict it, been ruled by it. But none of that could even compare to this moment.

"I'm sorry," Sara rasped, and coughed, blood flecked her mouth.

_But that's what I'm supposed to say. _"What are _you_ apologizing for?" She wondered if Sara was delirious, if death was closer than she thought, ushering her to it.

She gave a small, faint sigh. "I shouldn't…have…made you…stay. You deserved…to be free."

She shook her head. "Stop it." She was blind with tears. "It's my fault. All of this. I was mad and stupid…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she choked. It wasn't enough of an apology, nothing she said would ever be enough to atone for her sins.

"I taught you… to be good. I tried… I did."

She nodded. "You did." Sara's hair was like sheets of liquid golden sunshine, she brushed a strand behind her ear.

"You do right… by them," her breaths were coming out short and raw. "Fight for more…end this." She had no idea what Sara meant, or why it should matter considering her body's clock on this Earth was on borrowed time too. But if this was her last wish then she would fulfill it, die believing that she had tried to her last breath to be more than the expendable shadow soldier the demons wanted her to be.

"Sara." Her voice cracked. Her own head and body reeling in pain, so much pain; in her chest, in her heart, and in her bones, everywhere. She cradled her head, her fingers caked in dried blood. "Sara, please."

Her eyes, azure blue, were starting to dull. "It's okay. Arty. It's okay."

"No," she said fiercely. "No it's not."

The world fell away, she felt numb, and terribly alone. Artemis stayed unmoving, barely breathing, holding on. Sara gave one last long, racking sigh and turned her face to her shoulder, and the light went out behind her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I am truly, truly sorry. But I'd planned for this death even before Season 3 began. It hurt to even upload this chapter. And yes, Thea shot the arrows. **

**When she fights, she hears Malcolm's voice giving her instructions, but is that because of months of training or due to the effects of a certain drug?**

**I'll leave it for you to decide. The question will be thrown around by Team Arrow next, and I know the answer, but I'm not going to really explain it in the storyline. **


	39. For Sara

_The Foundry_

He forgot how what it felt like; this lightness, this relief, as if he'd grasped onto the edges of a buoy before he was dragged out to the ocean by the riptide. Thea was safe, Thea knew, Thea didn't despise him. They lost the case of super serums; Merlyn and Talia were both in the wind. But he had done right by her. In the end that was the only thing that truly mattered. And battling the rest of this war and winning didn't seem like such a daunting, impossible prospect.

Oliver was on the couch, recuperating, when the garage doors rattled open.

He instantly knew something was wrong.

He heard her sobs before he saw her. Oliver jolted upright, hissing when his chest flourished with pain against the movement.

A body was flopped against her. Her other hand pressed a blood-soaked towel to -who he recognized as-Artemis' stomach, her eyes were closed and she was white as a sheet.

"Felicity?" He whispered, half-aware that this was not the worst of it. She couldn't bear to meet his gaze.

"What happened?" He asked, louder, more panicked, as he went to help carry Artemis onto a table.

She licked her lips and stared at him with her tear-stained face. The words could not escape her throat, her arms trembled as she continued applying pressure on Artemis' wound. "Sara…she—she—"

And then Laurel entered, carrying Sara in her arms. There were arrows in her, and she was so still…

"Sara?" His voice was soft and broken.

"I didn't know where else to take her," Laurel sobbed. She gently lowered her sister onto a metal table, never taking her eyes off her pale face.

Oliver wanted to whirl, and run, run to Lian Yu and never return to this.

But he forced himself to near them. Laurel was cupping Sara's face, as if by a miracle she would wake. Their foreheads touched and she cried, quietly begging for her. The ache in his stomach, the blood on her mouth, the points of the arrows, Laurel's tears, it wasn't possible for this to be real. It was a nightmare. He did not wake up this morning, or whenever he'd last had a wink of sleep. He was not seeing any of this.

He reached and tentatively closed her cold eyelids.

The last words exchanged between them were an ultimatum for her to choose sides. That was how he left their relationship; devoid of any affection, merely two blocks on a scale.

He hung his head, feeling like the worst human being. He closed his fists against the table, willing himself not to crack, not to let the inevitability of the life he chose trample on his resolve.

Laurel did not let go of her for the longest time, knowing that when she did, it would be forever. Slowly, slowly, she peeled her arms off Sara, she scrubbed at her eyes but the tears kept falling. "It's not fair, Ollie. We…we just got her back. It's not fair."

He circled the table and put his arms around her. She crumpled against him. He held the back of her head as she cried on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said; throat thick, he didn't trust himself to say anymore.

* * *

Packing up the foundry that had been their home for years, whilst mourning Sara was asking too much of everyone. They moved to the second base, while keeping the foundry operational until further notice. Felicity called Lyla to check on Digg at Starling General and deliver the news. When she hung up she could already hear them bickering when Digg insisted on coming and helping.

More bad news followed when Roy returned…without Thea. Oliver proceeded to aimlessly lash out at the younger man. _She didn't show up, _Roy yelled back, _her tracker went offline. _

Oliver had been distant after he saw Sara. But a dark cloud hung over him then, and she didn't know if it would ever dissipate.

Felicity did what she could to monitor the private jets leaving Starling, and continuously checked (with mixed feelings) on the unconscious Artemis.

They were still arguing when she went to the roof. It was close to sunrise, Felicity found Laurel there gazing at the lightening sky, a gradient of blues. The freezing wind nipped at her ponytail, she carried a shawl to give to her.

"Did you call your dad?"

Laurel recoiled at the reminder. "Not yet," her throat was husky. "But I think this will kill him. Losing her the first time was hard, but now…so soon after…" she ran a hand over her face. When she removed it, her eyes were wet. She sniffed and took the shawl she offered.

A death in the family should unite them. But instead, they drifted miles apart from each other. She and her mother had come closer when her dad abandoned them. _But Sara didn't pack her belongings and leave in the middle of the night. She's just…gone, because I asked her to go out there and save us… _

"Come inside." It was lonely downstairs even with Oliver and Roy.

"I need a few more minutes." Felicity's shoulders fell and she started for the roof door.

"Thanks Felicity," she twisted her profile to her, "for just…being there, when I found her."

They found Artemis, Sara dead in her arms. They thought Artemis was gone too, until she weakly lifted her head to them and collapsed next to Sara.

She would be lying if she said she didn't feel cheated by a greater power that someone she loved was dead while someone she despised was still alive.

…

Oliver closed and opened his gloved fists, listening to the leather crinkle as he stared at Artemis on the slab; rage, resentment, heartache, coming together in violent collisions inside him. If he wasn't thinking about Sara, it was Thea. His mind always managed to be a few steps ahead of everyone when it came to envisioning the worst possibilities in a tight situation. And the connection between his sister and Sara was something he was unwilling to accept yet, if ever.

They kept Artemis under general anaesthesia after Felicity stabilized her. The tension was breaking the roof as they waited for her to wake and give them the answers they needed.

They were divided in their reaction to her presence; either they looked hopelessly at her unchanging condition or scorned that she had survived.

It had been out of respect that she was not chained to a hospital bed, but also because she was a danger to society. Maybe ARGUS could take her into Task Force X; she could become one of Amanda Waller's assets… just as he had been.

Why was he so conflicted? Why did he give a damn? So far she had attempted to kill several people, including him. But if the events of the previous night were any indication of her new allegiance, then she wasn't completely irredeemable. The conundrum hurt his skull as he focused on finding a way out of this, on a way forward, their next move. There was no room in his mind for the swelling in his chest to heal or for the grief in his heart.

"Where is she?" Laurel strode inside. Her blue-green eyes were puffy but they were filled with an unforgiving storm. Oliver was concerned of her ability to form correct judgement. Everyone was running on a high of overwhelming emotions and he had to be their anchor.

"She's asleep".

She was past caring about anything else but finding Sara's killer, the least of all the girl that had been a catalyst to her sister's death. She made a beeline for her. "I made a list of who could have done this. Talia tops that, followed by Merlyn."

She stared down at Artemis. _She's alive and not my sister_, he could practically read on her face. "Wake her up."

"We can't," said Roy. "A shot of adrenaline might kill her."

"Then we'll take the risk!" She slammed her palm on the table and went to the medical supplies. "I'm _not_ wasting anymore time!"

He stood in her path. "Laurel."

She scowled at him. "Oliver—"

"You're angry—"

"If you tell me to leave, I'm going to take my anger out on your face."

He knew she could be a grenade in times like these. "If she dies," he said steadily, "then we'll have nothing; no one to use against them." He could hear her breathing through her nose. "I want justice too. And we'll get it. But you need to tell your father. And we...we need to say goodbye."

The knots in her shoulders loosened, she took a deep breath, withdrew a step. "I'll go. But _don't_ push me out of this, or you'll regret it."

* * *

_Laurel's Apartment _

Guilt came to her as she packed Sara's personal effects into a box. Why did she do that? Give her that 'empowering' speech to leave the safe confines of her apartment and fight on the streets for what she believed in? It seemed so vapid now, so naïve, to think her sister was invincible.

She squeezed one of her plush toys, a shark from Sea World. She made fun of her for keeping the ragged old thing. Laurel's knees folded beneath her and she hugged it to her chest. They bickered the entire road trip there, pulled each other's hair, and laughed at dad's horrible singing as he blasted the Top 40 hits.

Sara was so brave sometimes she forgot how scared she could get when they were kids. She would take out a flashlight and freak her out in the middle of the night, timidly asking her to stop the branches scratching the window pane, or to check for monsters in the closet.

_I was there. I could protect her._

Not this time.

"Where is she?"

Laurel let out a shrill scream and fell onto her butt. A dark-hooded figure loomed ten feet away.

They lowered their hood; "Where is Sara?" Nyssa demanded more vehemently.

Laurel exhaled the breath she held and stood on legs that shook like stilts. She told her the truth that even she had refrained from saying out loud like it was a curse; "She's dead."

Nyssa's face shut down, like watching someone who was stabbed finally realize they had a knife plunged into their spine. They didn't speak for a long moment. Laurel didn't know what to say to Nyssa, she had never been fond of her anyway; in fact, she never wanted to see another League assassin in Starling or near her family again. They had taken too much already.

"How?" Her voice cracked slightly.

"We found her with arrows in her chest."

Nyssa closed her eyes, lips pressed in a white line, trembling as she fought to maintain the severe composure of the demon's daughter.

"Where is she?"

"We haven't buried her yet." She didn't know where they would; Laurel reprobated laying her to rest in her grave from 2007. And she was dreading the talk with her father that had to happen. It felt like her entire life had come to a halt and she couldn't take another step forward.

"It's your fault; you made her return to the League," Laurel growled. There had always been this resentful little monster sleeping in the back of mind, who hated that Sara chose Nanda Parbat over them.

"There was already darkness inside of her," Nyssa intoned. Laurel was inclined to slap the demon's daughter for that response. The lives Sara had saved before her untimely death was proof that she still had the goodness inside her heart to persevere, to hold onto hope.

"I took her in when she was on the verge of death, and I loved her with all my heart."

Laurel couldn't repress it. Sara's real killer was gone and Nyssa was the only person in the vicinity she could lash out at. "You and your father and Artemis," she spat. "You showed her this kind of life and she went back there because that's where she thought she belonged!"

"I grieve too." She saw her teeth grit. "But now we must find who did this." Laurel held her tongue and listened.

Nyssa squashed her heartache and leveled her dark eyes with hers; "And get our retribution."

* * *

Consciousness came achingly slow. She heard voices bouncing off her ears in every direction. She had to wake up. It was a matter of survival. She was surrounded by enemies; she had to pretend to be asleep and listen to what they planned to do with her.

Artemis struggled to hold onto the shallow surface, to allow her other senses to heighten before her sight. But she shuddered in agony and her grip slipped away. She heard a groan in the distance. The pain escalated, rippling through her at once, she saw red-hot lava bursting from her subconscious.

Her eyes flew open.

She was curled into foetal position, a layer of sweat on her forehead. Someone had dressed her in a grey shirt that smelt like Oliver Queen. Disgusted, she wrenched it and saw the IV in her wrist. She didn't remember ever going to a hospital; she never would have gone on her own. She touched her chest, felt the wires and buttons of the ECG, the bandage wrapped around her waist. She pulled them off frantically as if they were roaches crawling on her skin.

Grabbing the bed railing she dragged her weight and rolled off, but her legs did not cooperate…

She fell flat on her face with a whack on concrete floor.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

One wrist was still attached to the railing by handcuffs and it was awkward for her to sit up with one hand.

Oliver winced to see her like that. She watched him like a cornered animal. He showed her his palms and then slowly turned one hand over to offer it. She tried once more to stand without his help, a final show of strength, but her efforts were wasted, leaving her winded.

His hand never left. She grabbed onto his forearm, and did not have the capacity to push him away when he gathered her into his arms, and lifted her onto the gurney they substituted for a hospital bed.

Hopefully she was too weak to escape the handcuffs. She was a ex-League assassin, who betrayed her brethren for him. She knew his secrets, their identities. They would demand her head if they knew she was alive. At the risk of her running her mouth, he couldn't exactly let her go either. He had to keep her here until they could discern where her loyalties lied, if she had any to begin with.

"Sara?" She asked very quietly.

"She's gone," he announced, sounding very loud in the lair. Those two words cemented the cold reality they lived in.

She shuddered, remembering, and blinked at the ceiling. It was not like refusing to meet his gaze would make him notice the tears any less.

_One day…it'll be me on that metal slab. The people I love crying over me, looking to avenge me. _

"I—" she paused, wiping her bottom lashes, "the Dark Archer…he did this. They, they're connected. Him and Talia."

"Figured as much."

"They...they got help from the same people. Did you get him at least?"

"He's gone. And he took someone important away from me, not just Sara."

"Thea?" She frowned and then widened her eyes. "Merlyn's the Dark Archer." Her grey eyes drifted over the place. "This isn't the foundry."

"Our safety was compromised. Too many of our enemies were aware of its location."

She gulped and titled her head to him, "What... what do you plan to do with me?"

"I haven't decided yet."

Artemis jerked her head in assent and they both fell silent. "Why…why save me?" Seeing her stripped from her black armor, injured and devastated, removed her quite a bit from the pedestal they put League members on.

"You did try to help us. You have information we need and because… it's what she would have wanted. She loved you. She never stopped believing in you. We told her she was wasting her time, she didn't listen."

"I... I just wanted to fix everything," she whispered breathlessly to herself more than to him.

If he could not mourn he could be angry; "You can't take back what you did," he vented.

Her bottom lip curled as she resisted the urge to bawl her eyes out. "I know…" He could see the vein pulsing in the side of her head as she blamed herself. "But it was…it was lie. All of it. I didn't—"

"What? Mean for this to happen? You want to say sorry? You can't. It's too late," he spat. She flinched in pain, deeper than the physical kind. He was causing it, but goddamn it she needed to be taught a lesson. Because. Well. Just, because. He folded his arms, glaring at her. Felicity looked at him from below her eyelashes, trying to gauge his emotions. His stomach fluttered and he tried to ignore her.

Artemis shook her head, her unwashed blonde hair shifting on the pallet as she moved. "I chose right in the end. I did," she croaked, a tear streaked from the corner of her eye, staining the pillow. "It—it wasn't a waste. It may have been too late… but it wasn't a waste."

She turned from him so he could not see her face anymore. Which he didn't mind, he had nothing more to say to her.

…

"You just found blood."

"Everywhere."

"But there were no bodies?"

"No," Roy snapped at Felicity. "God, how many times do I have to repeat myself?"

"Hey," Oliver warned.

"Sorry," he ducked his head and leaned on a pillar miserably.

"Why would she with go with Merlyn?" Asked Oliver, desperate to understand. "I don't get it. We just. We could have protected her."

"Isn't it obvious?"

The three of them turned to Artemis, who had woken up once more to look at them. The colour had returned to her cheeks. After ripping open her stitches before, she refrained from moving on the gurney.

"Please, enlighten us," Oliver bit out coldly.

She sniffed, spoke with composure and remoteness; "You're skipping over the details of the crime scene at the apartment. She killed those assassins who came after her."

He had been waiting for someone to suggest it, just so it had to be the one person who wasn't on his team.

"I examined the place inside and out—"

"Then you were only seeing the things you wanted to see," she grew more frustrated, which was a one-eighty shift from the helpless, crying girl she was an hour ago. "Two bodies; at the kitchen and by the window. The poker, the broken furniture, the missing knives. For God's sake; the three of us are archers." Her hard grey eyes swept over Roy and Oliver. "You think all that blood came from a few arrows? You think Malcolm wouldn't have left the Leaguers there just to mock us, if _he_ was the one who ended them?" The effort to put edge into her tone was too much for her. She wheezed, grimacing.

"Thea has a good heart," he automatically declared. "She would never kill anyone."

She sighed in exasperation, fighting off the pain-meds to keep talking to them; "If—If they were attacking her. If she had been trained by Malcolm to cross that line... then she wouldn't have been able to stop herself. Even if it was in self-defense, she...she must feel guilty. Withdrawal and escapism is not an uncommon reaction."

Oliver stood out of his stool, struck his hand down to end this psychoanalysis of his sister. "I don't want to hear it. Thea isn't capable of murdering someone even it was in self-defense."

"You. You don't know that." Artemis had no right to be fed up with them. "You should be glad she was able to fight and come out of that assault alive."

"She told me Merlyn saved her."

She closed her eyes, exhausted with explaining this to him. "Believe that if you want… I know each of you resents every breath I take; but my explanation... is the only reasonable one." Perhaps an impartial vote was what they needed, but she was making Thea out to be someone like her. Artemis had her whole life to become an assassin, but Thea wasn't raised like that.

"Your sister chose this life," she continued, sedately, knowing exactly what she was talking about. "She went to him and asked him for this. He... trained her just as we were trained. She needs to learn to live with this."

"No," his jaw worked back and forth. "No. She shouldn't have too." Kill to survive? That was no world his sister deserved to live in.

"She will kill again," Artemis added to his growing agitation. Roy was starting to get restless where he stood and Felicity wore an uneasy expression. "And, it won't be in self-defense next time. She'll do it because it's a necessity. I...I know this feeling, training League style... taking your first life. Sara felt this way too," her eyelids started to droop but she went on; "You're in denial... at first, but then eventually, you start to accept that it is now a part of you. And it becomes... easier."

"She's not a killer," he shouted, startling Roy and Felicity. "There has to be another explanation." There had to be. If there wasn't, then he had failed her, failed his mother and father. He must still have that to hold onto; that even if Thea was lost she wasn't lost forever.

Artemis didn't flinch, the pain meds becalmed her and made her unfeeling to their harshness. She turned and stared at the ceiling slowly fading back into her dreams; "Everyone has the potential, Oliver."

...

After the drugs put her back to sleep, he turned to Felicity. She lifted her head apologetically. "I'm sorry... but you do have a blind spot when it comes to your family, Oliver."

Someone behind them cleared their throat, breaking their circle of three. Nyssa Al Ghul stood in their base; even in mourning she could hold an intimidating stance. He never liked her, didn't understand what Sara saw in her.

"How did you find us?"

"She brought me here." Laurel entered behind her. Oliver frowned at Laurel. More assassins randomly dropping by their new lair was the very last thing he needed. Laurel running to Nyssa for answers, instead of relying on him, only added salt to the wound.

Nyssa eyes never stopped sweeping the place, they zoned in on who she was looking for. She half-shoved Roy to the floor with fortitude to get to the sleeping Artemis. Oliver rushed forward to reach her. "Wait—!" She plunged a syringe of clear liquid into Artemis' heart before he could stop her.

She woke with a start, surging upright until the handcuffs indented her skin. Her eyes bulged out of their sockets. Nyssa ruthlessly clamped a hand around her throat and slammed her horizontal.

"_You!_ You let this happen. She's dead because of you and Talia!"

"She lied..." she spoke in strangled wisps. "I—I didn't…you don't understand—"

"So you wanted revenge," she tightened her hold until Artemis was red, her air supply fully cut off. "Was it worth it?!"

Felicity could not remain in her seat and watch Artemis suffer. Despite their rocky history, she was weak and harmless, and Felicity wasn't cruel. She did not save the girl's life only to have it ended by Nyssa. "Okay that's enough! Stop it! You're going to kill her!" Nyssa shoved her away before she could get within four feet of them.

"She's a traitor!" She snarled.

Oliver pointed an arrow at her. She whipped her head and looked daggers at him. "Let. Her. Go."

Artemis tried beating Nyssa's arms with feeble fists. "Why?" The Al Ghul demanded, but without the savagery from before.

"We need her." He didn't know what for, but he just knew they did. He knew that she was the only one of them who saw the truth from the get go. And Felicity was right; he did have a blind spot when it came to his family. It was his mother and the Undertaking all over again, and it was the same man corrupting his loved ones.

Nyssa cried out the last of her wrath and released her. Artemis rolled onto her side gasping like she meant suck every gallon of air in the room. The Al Ghul merely stared vacantly at her. "I was prepared to leave it all behind her for," she murmured, wiping the back of her hand against her eyes.

Felicity dashed to Artemis and held her arms and shoulders, muttering soothing words and searching for morphine to inject into the IV. _She's truly the best of us_ he thought.

The Al Ghul continued staring at the young assassin, he couldn't place what she felt;

"I release you from your vows Al-Sayad, now you are nothing."

Artemis grimaced and shut her eyes, as the morphine numbed the pain. Nyssa spun on her heel and stormed to the exit, no one stopped her.

He went after her before she could leave. "Where will you go from here?"

"Find my sister and put an arrow between her eyes," she snarled viciously. "Find Merlyn afterwards and kill him."

He had no choice but to tell her the truth, "My sister is with him."

Nyssa arched a brow, Merlyn's motivations became clearer to her then. "There were rumors he had another child. That was Thea?"

"You don't owe me anything. But I can't let you go after Merlyn if it puts my sister in your harm's way."

"She's already in danger just by being by his side," she crossed her arms, challenging. "Tell me, did she choose to be?"

He knew what she was implying, there was no use trying to appeal to the sympathetic side of Nyssa. Only warnings would have any sway with her, he pointed at her chest. "You will not harm a single hair on her head. Understood?"

She uncrossed her arms, unflinching at his threat. "If she tries to protect Malcolm. Then I won't have a choice. You should pray she hasn't been brainwashed like how Artemis was manipulated by Talia."

"She isn't brainwashed," he growled.

But he only gave her more ammo to fire another valid point, "so the alternative is that she _wanted_ to follow him?"

"Don't harm her, she's innocent," he kept himself steady, stern, he didn't want to depreciate himself and beg for it. "If not for me, do it for Sara." He was ashamed to use her memory, but Thea had thought of Sara like a sister. He may have not known Sara as well as he thought he did, but family meant something to her, or else why would she have warned him about Thea and Merlyn in Corto Maltese if she never cared?

Nyssa conceded to his request, "Fine." Though she would have preferred to have free reign with this. "But the darkness devours us all eventually, Oliver Queen. And now it has its teeth in your sister."

She glanced at Artemis and then at him. "If you ask me, whatever happens next, she may outlive us all."

"Why?"

"She is free," she said softly, wishfully, now that her own dreams were crushed. "That was the only thing Sara ever wanted for her."

"Were you really going to leave the League?"

She smiled sadly; "I would've gone anywhere with Sara."

* * *

_Starling Cemetery _

They were a black ring around the grave. The night wind battered them mercilessly. The last funeral he had attended was Tommy's. It had been too much to take in at once. His best friend was somewhere here too. His laughter and his smile still rung in Oliver's head as if he'd heard them yesterday.

When he thought he might break, Felicity squeezed his hand, silent tears streamed down her cheeks. Everyone bowed their head. No one really knew what to say. He tentatively cleared his throat; "Sara Lance." His eyes swept over them; Felicity beside him, Roy helping Digg stand with crutches, Laurel staring down at the casket emptily.

"It's not right for me to stand here and talk like I knew what she'd been through. But what I do know is that whether you knew her as the Canary or as Sara, she was a hero." Felicity's grip tightened.

"We may have been apart. But she never stopped protecting us. Everything we do from now on, we owe it to our friend. So many people would not be here today if it wasn't for Sara, and we're grateful for her." He stopped before he choked.

Felicity grip softened around his until she let go. Oliver bent and took a handful of soil from a pile of cold, damp, earth and threw it on the casket. Roy and Diggle followed suit.

Laurel swallowed a sob, shook her head slowly. "She doesn't get a fresh grave?" She looked to him for an answer.

His heart sank a little. "She deserves a proper burial, she's earned it."

"It's...it's not fair," she sniffed, tears blinking into her eyes. "No one will ever really know who she was. She's gone, and no one will know what she did, her sacrifice. It's not fair."

Even though Diggle was injured, he had the strength to defy the odds and attend. He looked at Laurel considerately. "Laurel, we'll know," he said. "We will never forget."

The ceremony ended soon afterwards. It was short, isolated; it felt like less than what it was supposed to be. The crowd dispersed lifelessly, listlessly, one by one.

Oliver was second to last, before Laurel. He meant to go see his mother and Tommy. As he walked away he turned to the grove of trees not far off from Sara's grave. The wind whistled through the leaves forming dappled patterns on the earth.

"I had a feeling you would come." He found Artemis leaning on the trunk of an oak, her body positioned to watch the ceremony but remain hidden. She hugged the place on her stomach where the bandages were. It must have taken a toll to fight off the morphine and get herself to stand and come here.

She stared ahead. "I thought it would more appropriate for me to stay away." Her eyes were red rimmed, tired, face solemn yet serene.

"Do you know where you'll go next?

Her cheek twitched and a breeze stirred her hair across her brow. "I don't know. The League thinks I'm dead. They won't see me coming."

"Using revenge to fuel your purpose in life will leave you unfulfilled. If you want to fight you should fight for something more."

He expected an eye roll, a rebuff that would further distinguish their ideologies. But she surprised him; "Sara said similar phrases to me before she died. She said, 'do right by them'. I assume it means all of you," she glanced at him sideways. "She told me to end this." Her eyes hardened, "and I'm not going to stop until I've destroyed them."

Had he ever been like that? Hell-bent on destruction? It was cliché advice but stalwart; "Killing Talia won't bring her back."

The wind started to howl; leaves ripped of their stems and swirled in the air around them. But they didn't notice. She leaned off the trunk, arms crossed against the chill and in indignation. "I'm not letting her get away with this. And you shouldn't let Malcolm have control over you or your sister."

He didn't have it in himself to be angry anymore. She was right, _but easier said than done_. And what about the promises he made to Starling? "My city is dying," he stated, acknowledging it, but also hoping she would understand why he was torn. "But I want to see the men responsible get what they deserve. That includes Malcolm and Talia."

Her brow was furrowed in thought; she threaded her fingers through her hair. "If the League taught me anything is that we replace evil with death." He recalled what she said to him when he tied her up in the foundry. If you told him that they would be having a civilized conversation now, pontificating good and evil in a cemetery after a loved one's funeral; he would have called you insane.

"There are bad men like you and I; we lie, and we hurt and kill people for a greater good." He couldn't disagree with her, God knows he deserved a ring in hell for the things he's done. "And then you have true evil. I've seen it Oliver," she swallowed, met his eyes. "I pretended not too. But now I can't stop looking."

This was either the worst idea he ever had or the best. "You could help us," he was not entirely sure if he was talking or if he was a mouthpiece for someone crazier. Nonetheless, he charged on; "I know you know exactly what that evil is and how to get to it. Your father is a HIVE enforcer."

He struck an exposed nerve. He had come on too strong. She looked prepared to retreat from him, "How do you know that?" She asked defensively.

"Nyssa gave me your backstory." He wasn't making this decision solely based on the events of the past few months, but also on the kind of life she led.

Artemis turned her shoulder to him, feigning nonchalance that was too gruff. "Why should it matter?"

"Because I have an offer for you; stay, help me defend my city."

First there was confusion, as if she did not hear him properly, then plain shock; "What? Are you serious?" He nodded. "You-You trust me to defend it?"

"I think you're willing to learn. And I think you're fed up with others dictating your life for you." She looked at the ground. He sighed, the pain in his chest dulling. "Despite your nurturing, Sara believed you had humanity, the kind you can't learn away. I've struggled with mine too." Sara was understanding and intuitive like that. He should have trusted her judgement more.

When he thought of the members of his team, he could see each of them struggling with their own darkness. Some were more obvious than others; Laurel and her rage-fuelled revenge, Roy with Jason and succumbing to his guilt over murdering that police officer.

And him; trying to draw the line in the sand, to be a hero to his city, a brother to his sister, saving his own soul and hers.

"Let me mentor you."

"Why?" Artemis asked. Hopeful yet restrained, as if by saying yes too soon, this would be ripped from her before she got the chance to make anything out of it.

"I see potential in you."

She bit her lip, considered it, then she shook her head. "Your teammates wouldn't want me around. Do you see me and Felicity being besties? Braiding each other's hair? Roy and I sparring without killing each other?"

He smiled ruefully. He knew what their reactions would be, but with careful explanation he was confident they would turn around, at least try. They all had to take leaps of faith, needed to make drastic changes if they wanted to see the end of this. Sara wanted her to continue. And if the world would never know the woman beneath the Canary mask. Then they would fight in her name. Honour her memory.

"They will understand."

"You seriously believe that?"

"You don't have to fight them alone." He outstretched his hand for her to shake, she looked doubtfully at it and then back at him. "We can defeat them together, Artemis, if you join me."

* * *

_Atlantic Ocean _

She plugged in her seatbelt; it would be the only thing stopping her from launching herself at Merlyn, sitting across from her in the private jet. Ready for any setting, Malcolm was in a suit and overcoat, and a blue tie that matched his eyes. She was still in her hood and tactical suit, it was uncomfortable but she couldn't bring herself to take it off.

"You knew Oliver was the Arrow," she clawed the armrests. "You kept that from me. You were supposed to be the one who was _honest _with me, and you lied to my face!"

"Don't be irrational, Thea," he was passive, but chiding. In the months she trained under him, never had he treated her like a child.

"You tried to drive a wedge between us."

He titled his head to the left, "I never lied to you; I was merely waiting for your brother to tell you the truth himself." His brows hardened, "Did he?"

"No," she admitted grudgingly. "I found out on my own."

He leaned forward in his seat, elbows resting on his knees, hands balled in front of him. "Now, I understand you've been through a lot these past 24 hours." She was reminded of a family counselor her mother tried get them to talk too.

After the lies, after what she had been driven to do, she barked an ironic laugh; "You think you understand but you don't."

"Yet you're here, with me," he shook off noncommittally. "Because you think I'll understand better than your brother, or any of the other people you left behind."

_Left behind. Oh God. _She doubled over her seatbelt and wrapped herself with her arms, feeling like she wanted to be sick all over Malcolm's Italian leather shoes. Closing her eyes she had nightmares, opening them and her life _was_ the nightmare. There was no disconnecting the horrors for her anymore. Everything she had been afraid to do, to become, she had become.

"I don't know," she murmured, shaking her head. "I never wanted this to happen."

"It's a difficult thing; taking a life." His voice rung in her skull clear as day. "Now; it feels like a noose around your neck that you have to walk with for the rest of your life. But I assure you, it gets easier."

The reassuring, understanding father act didn't even last a minute. She leaned back into her seat. "You're a psychopath, you know that?"

He held her gaze, and said calmly, softly; "No more than you are."

Her breathing stalled and she stared out the plane window. Streaks of water colored clouds seeped into the night. When she and Oliver were younger, their parents often took them to extended holidays to Europe. She used to sit next to him in the plane, tell him how she wanted to be a princess in a castle made of clouds in the sky. She wished she had that innocence again.

"He told me he tried to kill you."

"Are you glad he failed? Or disappointed? You can tell me. I prefer honesty too." He leaned back in his own seat, his face an icy blanket. "I can turn this jet around and deposit you back in Starling, if that's where you want to be."

Thea folded her arms and settled against the head rest, still staring out the window. She licked the scab on her lip, the cut on her cheek stung. When she spoke she was a million miles away, watching herself in detached horror. "The woman—the Canary, I watched the whole fight. I chose to stay out of it for as long as I could. When she tackled you, I had a clear shot of both of you." Her eyes skirted to Malcolm briefly, she could have sworn she saw a vein in his temple twitch.

"And I thought about it, in that moment; killing you, for lying to me, for all the terrible things you've done." She folded her bottom lip between her teeth, chewing at the scab. "Like maybe for once in my life I could've done something good for the rest of the world by putting you down. Be a hero like my brother."

"Hmm. I suppose you have to draw the line somewhere."

She hated him as much as she hated herself. But she reckoned she would put a real noose around her neck if she had chosen the path of patricide. Even after what she had done, she still didn't think she deserved to die, despite how she loathed herself. She wanted to live, to find a way out of this.

"Killing me would not have made you a hero, Thea. I'm a little disappointed that discovering your brother's secret has made you think of yourself in that light."

"I did, for a second," she took his disappointment with a pinch of salt. "But the world is no place for heroes," she repeated his lesson. There was a long, tense silence. "Did I kill her?"

"I don't know."

"How...how can you be so calm?" She exploded, stabbing accusingly at him. "So okay with what I did? I never flinched; showed no mercy. You—you're meant to be my father, you should care more!" A sob broke and died in her throat.

"When we started this you said we're not family."

They had circled this post many times over the course of the eight months, but he had never thrown back to that first meeting in the limo.

"Well. We are."

Malcolm knew she was struggling. But he had dissolved the memory of Robert Queen from her mind. Now, she could finally accept him as her father, but more importantly; the kind of father he was. She had no expectations of him beyond what he was already giving.

She breathed out after the outburst; "You were my best chance of getting out of there and surviving whoever's after me, after us."

"Good. You're learning," he said curtly. "You've always had this incredible strength inside you, Thea. I'd hate to see it diminish because you're allowing this guilt you feel to gnaw it away."

"Except I feel like I'm losing who I am."

"You're not," he reassured her, she stared at him with bloodshot eyes, grasping onto his words. "Our fates are governed by the choices we make. You're merely discovering who you truly are. You never lost anything."

* * *

**A/N: *sniffs* Oh god, so depressing. I promise we'll get back to the action next chapter. Expect HK flashbacks, Ra's Al Ghul, Talia vs Nyssa, and Artemis' integration into Team Arrow, which should be interesting. See you :)**


End file.
